Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Last Impression
by Lonely-Avenger
Summary: This is a story of a hero who would change destiny in this wartorn Cosmic Era... a Coordinator named Kenji Hyne.
1. Info: Created Characters & Mecha

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Last Impression**

**Created by: Lonely-Avenger**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DISCLAIMER:**

All content of this anime originally belongs to Bandai and Sunrise Agency of Japan, with some exceptions of created characters by the writer. This story is created for the purpose of reading pleasure. All rights reserved.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I figured I'd write my version of **GUNDAM SEED**, after thinking much about its story and flow. Particularly, I was turned off with some elements found there, and decided to tinker with some interesting scenarios.

However, I must stress this: this story contains MAJOR spoilers for those of you readers who haven't watched this anime. I urge you to watch it first before reading this story! Otherwise, you'll be confused with the content I've made and make comparisons of them with the anime.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Created Characters PROFILES**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kenji Hyne**

**Allegiance: **ZAFT, Earth Alliance, Four Ships' Alliance

**Birthday: **January 1, C.E. 54

**Age: **17

**Blood Type: **A 

**Hair: **Light-brown, short, spiked

**Eyes: **Amethyst

**Height: **174 cm

**Status: **Coordinator

**Mobile Suit(s): **CGUE Kenji Hyne Custom, Seraph Gundam, Absolution Gundam

**Bio:**

He's a coordinator who was a former ZAFT soldier fighting against the EA after the 'Bloody Valentine' incident occurred. Aghast at that event, he witnessed firsthand at the concept of war.

As a child, he was raised by foster parents Takashi and Eleanor Raine and was later trained to join the ranks of ZAFT military by the age of 15. After a number of difficult missions fulfilled, he rose quickly in the ranks, elevating to the position of Commander. His deeds were distinguished and admirable, gaining the respect of fellow comrades and high-ranking superiors, even with National Defense Chairman Patrick Zala and Commander Rau Le Creuset.

Also an ace pilot, he piloted a customized CGUE with improved features and added firepower, with a paint black scheme and an insignia of an angel with a cross embedded behind it. He gained the nickname 'Dark Avenger' due to his CGUE's paint scheme and his exceptional fighting skill.

His success in missions is attributed to his piloting skills, but also stemming from a highly-evolved sense of intuition and insight in battle. He engages the enemy with swift accuracy and persistence. It was said by fellow ZAFT soldiers that "he fought like a man possessed… he was a demon in battle, no, more like… the searching avenger of his fallen allies."

But as battles with the EA prolonged, Kenji witnessed first-hand atrocities some of his fellow ZAFT soldiers committed --- personally killing surrendered EA soldiers, extreme suicidal attacks on scores of EA forces, etc. He became disgusted with his organization's methods, and had doubts on his path as a ZAFT soldier.

After two years of serving ZAFT, he resigned and headed to Earth, settling down in the neutral Kingdom of Orb, believing it to be a safe haven from the EA and ZAFT. He settled there for quite some time, taking in a job as a freelance bodyguard. He managed to get by thanks to that, earning much due to the high rewards in dangerous missions assigned to him by his clients, that he was able to assume the noble title of "Lord", becoming one of the few respected, high-class individuals in the kingdom.

He managed to reclaim his CGUE, thanks to a friend working in the MS division of ZAFT military who arranged it to be dismantled, with the parts packed in a container to be shipped off secretly to Kenji. In turn, he rebuilt it with help from a respected mentor of his, the mysterious masked informant, who surprised him with an existence of a living family relative, Peter Hyne, his uncle. Stunned by the news, Kenji decided to store away his CGUE in a secret location in Orb for safekeeping, and later reunited with his uncle, resulting in a heartfelt reunion.

Kenji was a close friend with Eiji Shinonome, also a fellow ZAFT soldier. Their teamwork in the battlefield was unmatched and wreaked havoc on EA forces during skirmishes. The two were also one of the few well-respected soldiers in ZAFT, due to their numerous achievements and contributions to their organization. However, their personal views and beliefs on war somewhat drove a wedge between them, and it also became a reason to Kenji's resignation from ZAFT. Adding his first love's death didn't help their friendship heal over time, enraging Eiji to view him as a traitor.

At present, he's working as a MS researcher in one of Morgenroete Inc.'s research facility branch located in the neutral space colony and satellite of Heliopolis.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Eiji Shinonome**

**Allegiance:** ZAFT, Four Ships' Alliance

**Birthday:** December 25, C.E. 54

**Age:** 17

**Blood Type:** A

**Hair:** Silver, long

**Eyes:** Baby blue

**Height:** 174 cm

**Status:** Coordinator

**Mobile Suit(s): **CGUE Eiji Shinonome Custom, Spawn Gundam, Retribution Gundam

**Bio:**

Like Kenji, Eiji is a coordinator serving as a ZAFT soldier. He grew up with a foster mother and was trained during childhood ready to join up ZAFT military by the age of 15. He participates in nearly any mission, and got first taste in dealing with EA forces. This changed his view on war, and slowly he grew a sense of commitment and loyalty to ZAFT.

The 'Bloody Valentine' incident affected him much as the rest of his fellow comrades. It fueled his hatred for the EA, harboring distrust and personal vengeance. He had more reason to do so, because it took away the life of a loved one named Lunamaria Minami, who happened to be Kenji's first love. Due to deep thinking and realizing not to jeopardize his friend's happiness, Kenji sacrificed his by letting Eiji be with her instead. Deeply heartbroken by this, Lunamaria understood, and learned to love Eiji well.

He grew to be a battle-hardened soldier and developed an interest in strategy; one thing clear to him is victory. It's this concept that whets his appetite for battle, and he shows his enthusiasm and enjoyment through his CGUE's actions.

He prefers working on dangerous missions that were deemed impossible to win, but in the end and through sheer perseverance, he'll always find a way to turn the tables on the enemy and bring victory. Enemies fear him as the 'Red Reaper', due to his CGUE's red paint scheme and his tenacity to engage any enemy. It was said by fellow ZAFT soldiers that "much alike the 'Dark Avenger', he's like the grim reaper of battle… he delights in the complete decimation of the enemy, sometimes chasing them relentlessly."

Because of his successes in missions, he quickly rose in the ranks, elevating to the position of Commander just as Kenji.

Also, it was there that they formed a close friendship with each other, like brothers. But unfortunately, it was also at that time when they had their differences regarding on their different views on war. And also Lunamaria's death brought up didn't help matters either. Finding out Kenji's disgust with ZAFT military methods, he tried to persuade him that it was a matter of survival: the weak perish, and the strong prevail (in other words, the Coordinators shall be deemed as the strongest race). This line also stemmed from the same POV of the National Defense Chairman, Patrick Zala.

In the end, Kenji decided to lay down arms and quit ZAFT military. This enraged Eiji, who now viewed him as an adversary, and saw it as an act of betrayal.

Currently, he's just on a routine up-for-grabs mission, a routine where he picks out a mission, accomplishes it, and moves on to the next one.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Peter Hyne**

**Allegiance:** Earth Alliance, Four Ships' Alliance

**Birthday:** September 31, C.E. 33

**Age:** 38

**Blood Type:** A

**Hair:** Dark-brown, long

**Eyes:** Black

**Height:** 176 cm

**Status:** Natural

**Bio:**

An uncle to Kenji, he's the only family to him. He regards the young soldier as his son, for he's an image of his parents, who were believed to pass away in a mysterious accident while he was a baby. His occupation is a researcher specializing in electronic warfare, working in the research facility of Morgenroete, located in the neutral colony and satellite of Heliopolis.

Unknown to Kenji, he hides a dark secret, one which he can't afford to let the young soldier to know… for it might break him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Aile Kato**

**Allegiance:** Four Ships' Alliance

**Birthday:** June 1, C.E. 21

**Age:** 50

**Blood Type:** A

**Hair:** Gray, short

**Eyes:** Azure

**Height:** 176 cm

**Status:** Natural

**Bio:**

He's a researcher responsible for the G Project, a crash program to develop mobile suits that could be piloted by Naturals. First-generation mobile suits were too complex for Naturals to control, and could only be piloted by Coordinators. The G project began in C.E. 69 under the guidance of Admiral Lewis C. Halberton to produce G Weapons and reached fruition in C.E. 71.

The G mobile suits eventually became known collectively as "Gundams" after the acronym for their mobile operating system --- General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Automatic Maneuver.

The five mobile suits developed under the G Project were: **GAT-X102 Duel**, **GAT-X103 Buster**, **GAT-X105 Strike**, **GAT-X207 Blitz**, and **GAT-X303 Aegis**.

Several later mobile suits were derived from the G Project, all designated GAT-01 with a suffix to indicate which suit they were developed from. "A" or no suffix designates mobile suits derived from the **GAT-X105 Strike Gundam**, "D" designates mobile suits derived from the **GAT-X102 Duel Gundam**, and "E" designates mobile suits derived from the **GAT-X103 Buster Gundam**.

Aside from the first five mobile suits mentioned above, Aile also began a personal MS project, spearheading the design and development of the **GAT-XP01 Seraph** and the **GAT-XP02 Spawn**. He first came up with the concept of the N-Jammer Canceller, which could negate effects of the N-Jammer. He took a step further by installing them into their reactors, making them the first nuclear-powered mobile suits created. This meant they'd have far greater power output than the previous generation of battery-powered mobile suits, as well as virtually unlimited operating time.

The N-Jammer is a device which suppresses nuclear fission reactions by blocking the movement of free neutrons. Its effective range is so great that even a handful of these devices are sufficient to cover the entire Earth, nullifying all nuclear weapons and powerplants on the planet's surface. The N-Jammer also has the side effect of disrupting radio waves, thus rendering radar and conventional communications useless, and for this reason space warships are equipped with these devices as an electronic countermeasure.

Why this researcher came up with the idea of two nuclear-powered MS is a mystery, but it's safe to assume it was for personal reasons.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Lloyd Aster**

**Allegiance:** ZAFT, Four Ships' Alliance

**Birthday:** March 3, C.E. 31

**Age:** 40

**Blood Type:** A

**Hair: **Blonde, buzz-cut

**Eyes:** Red

**Height:** 180 cm

**Status:** Coordinator

**Bio:**

He is a ZAFT captain of a Nazca-class battleship, the _Geneva_. He's seen his share of battles, including the Grimaldi Front, where it took place in the EA's lunar base. However, unlike Rau Le Creuset, he opted not to take glory for his deeds. An imposing and built man, he's a seasoned war veteran. His red eyes brought him the nickname 'Captain Devil', added with his die-hard attitude and devoted loyalty to ZAFT.

All that would change when the mysterious masked informant, known later as Vann Falken, required his help. Working for an unknown employer, and as well hiding beneath a mask to conceal his identity, he'd be giving a mystery for the captain to unravel.

Knowing well it'd involve the secret MS project carried out in Heliopolis, he'll try to follow up his investigation to the end.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**CRUSADER SQUAD**

This is a small squad of GINNs in service under the _Geneva_, commandeered by Captain Lloyd Aster. The GINNs in this squad are white-painted High-Maneuver Types, and are customized to the pilots' liking. They are represented with an insignia of a caped knight wielding a large sword and shield painted in a crucifix. Its pilots are:

0-0-0-0

**Ryu Katsuragi (Call-sign: Crusader-01)**

**Allegiance:** ZAFT, Four Ships' Alliance

**Birthday:** January 31, C.E. 54

**Age:** 17

**Blood Type:** A

**Hair:** Black, flat-top

**Eyes:** Black

**Height:** 175 cm

**Status:** Coordinator

**Bio:**

The leader of the squad, he's a serious and determined person who'll make sure that his team gets the job done. He's fiercely loyal to the _Geneva's_ captain, for he was his mentor back in his days in ZAFT military academy; he looks up to him as a role model. He cares for his squad, and will always put their safety ahead of his. He hopes to help end the war between EA and ZAFT.

0-0-0-0

**Barry Walters (Call-sign: Crusader-02)**

**Allegiance:** ZAFT, Four Ships' Alliance

**Birthday:** July 4, C.E. 55

**Age:** 16

**Blood Type:** B

**Hair:** Azure, short-spiked

**Eyes:** Green

**Height:** 175 cm

**Status:** Coordinator

**Bio:**

An easy-going, laidback person, he provides the squad with his cheery nature. He never fails to bring smiles to the squad. Even when going into battle, he'll find an opportunity to crack a funny remark or two. Humor aside, he provides the much-needed moral support to the squad, and his piloting skills back him up, proving he's no pushover in MS battle.

0-0-0-0

**Lisa Sanada (Call-sign: Crusader-03)**

**Allegiance:** ZAFT, Four Ships' Alliance

**Birthday:** May 5, C.E. 54

**Age:** 17

**Blood Type:** A

**Hair:** Dark-brown, long with ponytail

**Eyes:** Brown

**Height:** 171 cm

**Status:** Coordinator

**Bio:**

When it comes to fighting, she dedicates herself to be the best of the best. She used to be an unstoppable ZAFT ace, beating other aces and smashing their MS out of their misery in duels. Hoping to find a real challenge among any ZAFT pilots, she issued a challenge. Ryu came along and answered the challenge, soundly defeating her in a duel with his customized GINN. Due to this, she regards him as a worthy adversary, and she often takes spare time sparring with Ryu, training herself. Competition aside, she holds him in respect. But lately, that respect gave rise to mixed feelings for her squad leader.

0-0-0-0

**Miho Lenore (Call-sign: Crusader-04)**

**Allegiance:** ZAFT, Four Ships' Alliance

**Birthday:** November 9, C.E. 55

**Age:** 16

**Blood Type:** AB

**Hair:** Purple, short

**Eyes:** Purple

**Height:** 170 cm

**Status:** Coordinator

**Bio:**

Although not wanting to become a pilot to fight the war, she nevertheless became one at her parents' request. A soft-spoken, kind person, she's the type to provide a soft spot at heart and in her actions. She's not that hyped up into fighting like other ZAFT pilots. She hopes to continue her piloting to help end the war between EA and ZAFT.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Lunamaria Minami**

**Allegiance:** N/A

**Birthday:** February 14, C.E. 55

**Age:** 16

**Blood Type:** A

**Hair:** Crimson, long

**Eyes:** Blue

**Height:** 159 cm

**Status:** Coordinator

**Bio:**

A cheery, polite girl like Lacus Clyne, she was full of life. She and her family settled in PLANT Junius-Seven a few years back, before the 'Bloody Valentine' incident occurred. It was there that she met up with Eiji and Kenji at college. At first sight, she developed an interest to Kenji, which over time, blossomed to love. She confessed her feelings to him at one special day, February 14, when she was 14 (C.E. 69).

However, Kenji was a thoughtful person who valued friends highly. Seeing his best friend Eiji having a romantic interest with Lunamaria as well, he too also had the same feelings; he considered her his first love. But, he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by breaking Eiji's heart, and so, sacrificed his happiness to be with Lunamaria, leaving her to Eiji up for grabs. This broke the girl's heart, but she understood his reason. In return, she slowly learned to love Eiji instead.

But a lingering wish was in her heart: to attend military academy, enlisting in ZAFT with Eiji and Kenji. Unfortunately, it couldn't be fulfilled, due to the 'Bloody Valentine' incident.

Her death brought down Eiji and Kenji's spirits. It also became part of the reason for Kenji's resignation from ZAFT and his friendship with Eiji shattered.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Masked Informant**

**Allegiance: **N/A

**Status:** Coordinator

**Bio:**

Nothing much is known about this mysterious figure, except that he's a spy working for an unknown official in PLANTs, who's developed an interest in the secret mobile suit project rumored to be developing in Heliopolis.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Created Mecha PROFILES**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Seraph Gundam**

**Model Number: GAT-XP01 + AQM/E-X04**

**Code Name:** Seraph Gundam

**Unit Type:** prototype assault mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete Inc.

**Operator:** N/A

**First Deployment:** January 25, C.E. 71 

**Accommodation:** pilot only, standard cockpit in torso

**Height:** head height 18.10 meters

**Weight:** gross weight 73.6 tons

**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact nuclear fission reactor, power output rating unknown

**Special equipment**

--- Phase Shift (PS) armor

--- Neutron Jammer Canceller

--- Mirage Colloid Shift

--- 2 fold wings, wingspan 30 meters

**Fixed armaments**

--- "**Igelstellung" **75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS; fire-linked, mounted on head

--- **"Angelus"** offense/defense system; mounted on both arms, featuring:

"**Swallow Edge"** double-sided beam saber, hand-carried in use

57 mm high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown

--- 2x **"Armor Schneider"** combat knives; holstered in hip armor

--- MA-M757 **"Hell Fang"** heat rod; produces electrical shock, mounted on right forearm

--- **"Agni"** 320mm hyper impulse cannon; power rating unknown, mounted behind right arm, hand-carried in use

--- M58E4 Gatling machine gun; mounted on AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker

--- 4x Gunbarrel pods (includes 4x GAU-758S rail gun; 8x M70AMSAT missile); mounted on AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker, can be detached and controlled through wires connected to main body

--- **"Panzer Eisen"** rocket anchor; mounted outside on the left **"Angelus"**, can be fired out on a line

**Optional hand armaments**

--- Anti-armor shotgun; hand-carried in use

**Technical/Historical Notes**

This MS is one of 2 prototype models created secretly by Professor Aile Kato, field researcher of mobile suit technology in Morgenroete Inc., with a research facility in Heliopolis. Aside from being responsible for the development of 5 other main prototype MS --- Aegis, Blitz, Buster, Duel, and Strike --- he decided to take a step further in engineering two separate models --- Seraph and Spawn --- w/c were an idea from his religious belief in heaven and hell. The two models were his personal project.

Seeing ZAFT's mobile suit development progressing effectively, Aile incorporated new technologies into the 5 main prototypes (w/c they were to be the basis for the EA and Orb's mobile suit development), while adding an exclusive dangerous new technology to his personal project: the N-Jammer Canceller.

ZAFT originally developed the N-Jammer to prevent the EA from using nuclear weapons, but this meant that mobile suits had to be powered by short life energy batteries. By creating the N-Jammer Canceller, a mobile suit can use a nuclear fission reactor and function for a nearly unlimited amount of time even with Phase Shift armor activated. Unfortunately, the N-Jammer Canceller technology proves to be a Pandora's Box that falls into the wrong hands due to unforeseen circumstances.

It sports a white-luster with 2 wings, its form resembling that of a seraph, a heavenly being in legend and myth. The wings can envelop the mobile suit, serving as an extra plate of armor; moreover, they help increase speed thanks to small thrusters etched secretly on their main parts. In comparison to its brother, the **GAT-XP02 Spawn**, it packs the same features and firepower, so the only noticeable difference is their painted body schemes --- white and black.

The **AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker** docks with the **GAT-XP01 Seraph **& **GAT-XP02 Spawn, **the **GAT-X105 Strike,** and the **GAT-01A1 Dagger**. It features wire-guided Gunbarrels similar to those used by the mobile armor **TS-MA2Mod.00 Moebius Zero.** Because spatial awareness required to control the Gunbarrels is a rare ability, only pilots such as Morgan Chevalier and Mwu La Flaga are capable of using them. However, pilots Kenji Hyne and Eiji Shinonome are soon able to develop that mentioned ability as they assume control of the **GATX-P01 Seraph** and **GATX-P02 Spawn** respectively.

Phase Shift Armor (PS Armor) is the most distinctive feature of the prototype Gundams developed by the Atlantic Federation. While active, this special armor nullifies all attacks by physical weapons, including blades, projectiles, and conventional explosives. However, it has no effect against beam and laser weapons, so most of the Gundams also carry shields treated with anti-beam coating. And because PS Armor consumes large amounts of energy, it cannot be used for extended periods lest it drain the mobile suit's energy battery. PS Armor changes color upon activation. The Gundams which use this technology thus sport brilliant colors while in their Active Mode, and turn a dull gray when they switch to Deactive Mode.

Mirage Colloid Shift is a system installed which renders the mobile suit invisible to both radar and the naked eye. The Mirage Colloid even blocks infra-red emissions, giving perfect stealth capabilities. However, the mobile suit's Phase Shift Armor must be deactivated while this system is in use, so it becomes highly vulnerable while in its invisible form.

The Mirage Colloid itself is a particulate gas made up of microscopic prisms which absorb and refract light and radio waves, bending them around the outside of the mobile suit. This colloid is held in place by a powerful magnetic field, but it gradually dissipates over time, so the system's operating time is limited to 80 minutes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Spawn Gundam**

**Model Number:** **GAT-XP02 + AQM/E-X04**

**Code Name:** Spawn Gundam

**Unit Type:** prototype assault mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete Inc.

**First Deployment:** January 25, C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** pilot only, standard cockpit in torso

**Height:** head height 18.10 meters

**Weight:** gross weight 73.6 tons

**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact nuclear fission reactor, power output rating unknown

**Special equipment**

--- Phase Shift (PS) armor

--- Neutron Jammer Canceller

--- Mirage Colloid Shift

--- 2 fold wings, wingspan 30 meters

**Fixed armaments**

--- "**Igelstellung" **75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS; fire-linked, mounted on head

--- **"Angelus"** offense/defense system; mounted on both arms, featuring:

"**Swallow Edge"** double-sided beam saber, hand-carried in use

57 mm high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown

--- 2x **"Armor Schneider"** combat knives; holstered in hip armor

--- MA-M757 **"Hell Fang"** heat rod; produces electrical shock, mounted on right forearm

--- **"Agni"** 320mm hyper impulse cannon; power rating unknown, mounted behind right arm, hand-carried in use

--- M58E4 Gatling machine gun; mounted on AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker

--- 4x Gunbarrel pods (includes 4x GAU-758S rail gun; 8x M70AMSAT missile); mounted on AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker, can be detached and controlled through wires connected to main body

--- **"Panzer Eisen"** rocket anchor; mounted outside on the left **"Angelus"**, can be fired out on a line

**Optional hand armaments**

--- Anti-armor shotgun; hand-carried in use

**Technical/Historical Notes**

This MS is one of 2 prototype models created secretly by Professor Aile Kato, field researcher of mobile suit technology in Morgenroete, the main research facility in Heliopolis. Aside from being responsible for the development of 5 other main prototype mobile suits --- Aegis, Blitz, Buster, Duel, and Strike --- he decided to take a step further in engineering two separate models --- Seraph and Spawn --- w/c were an idea from his religious belief in heaven and hell. The two models were his personal project.

Seeing ZAFT's mobile suit development progressing effectively, Aile incorporated new technologies into the 5 main prototypes (w/c they were to be the basis for the EA and Orb's mobile suit development), while adding an exclusive dangerous new technology to his personal project: the N-Jammer Canceller.

ZAFT originally developed the N-Jammer to prevent the EA from using nuclear weapons, but this meant that mobile suits had to be powered by short life energy batteries. By creating the N-Jammer Canceller, a mobile suit can use a nuclear fission reactor and function for a nearly unlimited amount of time even with Phase Shift armor activated. Unfortunately, the N-Jammer Canceller technology proves to be a Pandora's Box that falls into the wrong hands due to unforeseen circumstances.

It sports a black-luster with 2 fold wings, its form resembling that of spawn, a hellish being in legend and myth. The wings can envelop the mobile suit, serving as an extra plate of armor; moreover, they help increase speed thanks to small thrusters etched secretly on their main parts. In comparison to its brother, the **GAT-XP01 Seraph**, it packs the same features and firepower, so the only noticeable difference is their painted body schemes --- white and black.

The **AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker** docks with the **GAT-XP01 Seraph **& **GAT-XP02 Spawn, **the **GAT-X105 Strike,** and the **GAT-01A1 Dagger**. It features wire-guided Gunbarrels similar to those used by the mobile armor **TS-MA2Mod.00 Moebius Zero.** Because spatial awareness required to control the Gunbarrels is a rare ability, only pilots such as Morgan Chevalier and Mwu La Flaga are capable of using them. However, pilots Kenji Hyne and Eiji Shinonome are soon able to develop that mentioned ability as they assume control of the **GATX-P01 Seraph** and **GATX-P02 Spawn** respectively.

Phase Shift Armor (PS Armor) is the most distinctive feature of the prototype Gundams developed by the Atlantic Federation. While active, this special armor nullifies all attacks by physical weapons, including blades, projectiles, and conventional explosives. However, it has no effect against beam and laser weapons, so most of the Gundams also carry shields treated with anti-beam coating. And because PS Armor consumes large amounts of energy, it cannot be used for extended periods lest it drain the mobile suit's energy battery. PS Armor changes color upon activation. The Gundams which use this technology thus sport brilliant colors while in their Active Mode, and turn a dull gray when they switch to Deactive Mode.

Mirage Colloid Shift is a system installed which renders the mobile suit invisible to both radar and the naked eye. The Mirage Colloid even blocks infra-red emissions, giving perfect stealth capabilities. However, the mobile suit's Phase Shift Armor must be deactivated while this system is in use, so it becomes highly vulnerable while in its invisible form.

The Mirage Colloid itself is a particulate gas made up of microscopic prisms which absorb and refract light and radio waves, bending them around the outside of the mobile suit. This colloid is held in place by a powerful magnetic field, but it gradually dissipates over time, so the system's operating time is limited to 80 minutes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker**

**Model Number: AQM/E-X04**

**Code Name:** Gunbarrel Striker

**Unit Type:** support fighter for use with **GAT-XP01 Seraph,** **GAT-XP02 Spawn**, **GAT-X105 Strike**, and **GAT-01A1 Dagger**

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete, Inc.

**Operator:** N/A

**First Deployment:** January 25, C.E. 71 

**Accommodation:** pilot only, standard cockpit

**Weight:** gross weight 11.87 metric tons

**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Armament:**

--- 1x M58E4 Gatling machine gun

--- 4x GAU-758S rail gun

--- 8x M70AMSAT missile

**Technical/Historical Notes**

This design originally came from the Moebius Zero, taken first by Professor Aile Kato and later on by the EA. It's used as the basis for the Striker pack, which can be docked with the **GAT-XP01 Seraph**, **GAT-XP02 Spawn**, **GAT-X105 Strike**, and **GAT-01A1 Dagger** (later rolled into mass-production in post-battle of the first Bloody Valentine war, during Operation Elvis, a mission dubbed by the EA in invading PLANT homeland and taking the fight to ZAFT territory).

When not docked with the 4 mentioned mobile suits, it can function as a support fighter. Unlike its counterpart, the Moebius Zero, it can perform well in space and in Earth's atmosphere.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**CGUE Kenji Hyne Custom**

**Model Number: ZGMF-515**

**Code Name:** CGUE Kenji Hyne Custom

**Unit Type:** commander type mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator:** ZAFT

**First Deployment:** C.E. 70 

**Accommodation:** pilot only, standard cockpit in torso

**Height:** head height 21.43 meters

**Weight:** gross weight 80.22 metric tons

**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Special equipment**

--- Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed armaments**

--- MA-M4A heavy sword, stored on back, hand-carried in use

--- M7070 shield-plus-28mm vulcan system, mounted on left arm

**Optional hand armaments**

--- MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun

**Technical/Historical Notes**

ZAFT's **ZGMF-515 CGUE** is an improved version of their standard **ZGMF-1017 GINN** and is designed for use by commanders and ace pilots such as Rau Le Creuset. The CGUE is faster and more maneuverable than a standard GINN, and their armament differs somewhat. It's armed with a heavy assault machine gun and heavy sword similar to that of the GINN, but it can also be equipped with a combination shield and vulcan-gun system on its left arm. In addition to the standard CGUE, ZAFT also creates the experimental design **YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms**.

During the first Bloody Valentine war, ace pilot Rau Le Creuset, in many duels with famous enemy ace Mwu La Flaga, uses one unit. However, after the attack on Heliopolis, Rau usually stays behind on the battleship _Vesalius _and lets his subordinates do most of the fighting with their four stolen Gundams.

As to this unit, Kenji Hyne tunes it for higher speed and mobility than the standard mass-produced units. It's mostly noted for the black-painted scheme, signifying the famed 'Dark Avenger' nickname given to Kenji by allies and enemies alike, and also by his team-up with Eiji, the 'Red Reaper' during skirmishes with EA forces. So feared they were by enemies that the mere sight of them would scare off small numbers of EA forces during battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**CGUE Eiji Shinonome Custom**

**Model Number: ZGMF-515**

**Code Name:** CGUE Eiji Shinonome Custom

**Unit Type:** commander type mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator:** ZAFT

**First Deployment:** C.E. 70 

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, standard cockpit in torso

**Height:** head height 21.43 meters

**Weight:** gross weight 80.22 metric tons

**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Special equipment**

--- Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed armaments**

--- MA-M4A heavy sword, stored on back, hand-carried in use

--- M7070 shield-plus-28mm vulcan system, mounted on left arm

**Optional hand armaments**

--- MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun

**Technical/Historical Notes**

ZAFT's **ZGMF-515 CGUE** is an improved version of their standard **ZGMF-1017 GINN** and is designed for use by commanders and ace pilots such as Rau Le Creuset. The CGUE is faster and more maneuverable than a standard GINN, and their armament differs somewhat. It's armed with a heavy assault machine gun and heavy sword similar to that of the GINN, but it can also be equipped with a combination shield and vulcan-gun system on its left arm. In addition to the standard CGUE, ZAFT also creates the experimental design **YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms**.

During the first Bloody Valentine war, ace pilot Rau Le Creuset, in many duels with famous enemy ace Mwu La Flaga, uses one unit. However, after the attack on Heliopolis, Rau usually stays behind on the battleship _Vesalius _and lets his subordinates do most of the fighting with their four stolen Gundams.

As to this unit, Eiji Shinonome tunes it for higher speed and mobility than the standard mass-produced units. It's mostly noted for the painted red-scheme, signifying the famed 'Red Reaper' nickname given to Eiji by allies and enemies, and also by his team-up with Kenji, the 'Dark Avenger', during skirmishes with EA forces. So feared they were by enemies that the mere sight of them would scare off small numbers of EA forces during battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type Ryu Katsuragi Custom**

**Model Number:** **ZGMF-1017M**

**Code Name:** GINN High Maneuver Type Ryu Katsuragi Custom

**Unit Type:** high mobility mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** Asimov Design Bureau

**First Deployment:** May 3, C.E. 70

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, standard cockpit in torso

**Height:** head height 21.13 meters

**Weight:** gross weight 80.41 tons

**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Special equipment**

--- Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed armaments**

--- JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle x 1

--- MA-M3 heavy sword x 1

**Optional hand armaments**

--- 2x M66 **"Canus"** short-range guided missile launcher, two missiles per launcher

--- M68 **"Cattus"** 500 mm recoilless rifle

--- M69 **"Barrus"** heavy particle cannon

**Technical/Historical Notes**

As tensions increase between the Naturals of the Earth Alliance and the Coordinators of ZAFT, military development also continues. Whereas the Alliance concentrates on mobile armors like the **TS-MA2 Moebius**, ZAFT instead develops the first humanoid mobile suit, the **ZGMF-1017 GINN**. The GINN is vastly superior to the Moebius, as illustrated by the poor performance of the Moebius line in most conflicts following the GINN's introduction.

The GINN's basic armament consists of a 76mm machine gun and a heavy sword, but it can also be equipped with a wide variety of weapons for specific battles. These optional weapons include leg-mounted missile launchers, handheld missile launchers and heavy particle cannon. As a general-purpose mass-produced suit, the GINN is deployed by ZAFT in space as well as on Earth. Because of the versatility of its design, ZAFT creates many variants based on the basic GINN design.

The GINN High-Maneuver Type was first rolled into production during the battle of Endymion Crater, taking place on the Moon. At that date, ZAFT's ultimate target was the Ptolemaeus lunar base. A ZAFT base was established in the Lorentz Crater, and the moon is divided along what becomes known as the Grimaldi Front. The final battle of the Grimaldi Front took place at an EA resource base in the Endymion Crater. The EA loses its 3rd Fleet, but is able to use a Cyclops System to wipe out the ZAFT forces. Many EA forces were also sacrificed in the process. Notable ace pilots such as Mikhail Coast and Rau Le Creuset piloted this mobile suit.

Unlike the standard production units, this GINN design is tuned for higher speed and mobility. Painted in white, it symbolizes the elite GINN task force, "Crusader Squad", commandeered by Captain Lloyd Aster, in his Nazca-class destroyer ship, _Geneva_. They are represented with an insignia of a caped knight wielding a large sword and shield, painted in a crucifix, which is marked on the left shoulder. It can also wield the same weapons (with exception of the M68 **"Pardus"** 3-barrel missile launcher mounted on the legs) the GINN possesses, on need for specific battles.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type Barry Walters Custom**

**Model Number:** **ZGMF-1017M**

**Code Name:** GINN High Maneuver Type Barry Walters Custom

**Unit Type:** high mobility mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** Asimov Design Bureau

**First Deployment:** May 3, C.E. 70

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, standard cockpit in torso

**Height:** head height 21.13 meters

**Weight:** gross weight 80.41 tons

**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Special equipment**

--- Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed armaments**

--- JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle x 1

--- MA-M3 heavy sword x 1

**Optional hand armaments**

--- 2x M66 **"Canus"** short-range guided missile launcher, two missiles per launcher

--- M68 **"Cattus"** 500 mm recoilless rifle

--- M69 **"Barrus"** heavy particle cannon

**Technical/Historical Notes**

Refer to **ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type Ryu Katsuragi Custom** for info.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type Lisa Sanada Custom**

**Model Number:** **ZGMF-1017M**

**Code Name:** GINN High Maneuver Type Lisa Sanada Custom

**Unit Type:** high mobility mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** Asimov Design Bureau

**First Deployment:** May 3, C.E. 70

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, standard cockpit in torso

**Height:** head height 21.13 meters

**Weight:** gross weight 80.41 tons

**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Special equipment**

--- Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed armaments**

--- JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle x 1

--- MA-M3 heavy sword x 1

**Optional hand armaments**

--- 2x M66 **"Canus"** short-range guided missile launcher, two missiles per launcher

--- M68 **"Cattus"** 500 mm recoilless rifle

--- M69 **"Barrus"** heavy particle cannon

**Technical/Historical Notes**

Refer to **ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type Ryu Katsuragi Custom** for info.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type Miho Lenore Custom**

**Model Number:** **ZGMF-1017M**

**Code Name:** GINN High Maneuver Type Miho Lenore Custom

**Unit Type:** high mobility mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** Asimov Design Bureau

**First Deployment:** May 3, C.E. 70

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, standard cockpit in torso

**Height:** head height 21.13 meters

**Weight:** gross weight 80.41 tons

**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Special equipment**

--- Sensors, range unknown

**Fixed armaments**

--- JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle x 1

--- MA-M3 heavy sword x 1

**Optional hand armaments**

--- 2x M66 **"Canus"** short-range guided missile launcher, two missiles per launcher

--- M68 **"Cattus"** 500 mm recoilless rifle

--- M69 **"Barrus"** heavy particle cannon

**Technical/Historical Notes**

Refer to **ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type Ryu Katsuragi Custom** for info.


	2. Ep1: False Peace

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 1: False Peace**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Recap of Events**

In the Cosmic Era (C.E.) 50, the burgeoning population of Earth was sent off to live in space colonies called PLANTs.

Those who lived in PLANTs were classified as Coordinators, humans whose genes were manipulated. They possess enhanced characteristics in intelligence and physical strength; put it simply, they lacked almost all flaws. On the other side, those who lived in Earth were classified as Naturals, regular human beings.

The origin of Coordinators and the conflict with Naturals began like this. Years ago (C.E. 36), a man named George Glenn graduated from MIT (Massachusetts of Information Technology), became a star American football player, Air Force pilot, and scientist. That was quite a feat for him to achieve many accomplishments.

For his next feat, Glenn designed a spaceship called the _Tsiolkovsky _for a seven-year journey to explore Jupiter. While in Earth orbit, Glenn broadcasted a message stating that he was not born naturally and was the result of genetic manipulation. This manipulation is what gives him more intelligence and physical strength to allow humanity to reach its full potential. Glenn described himself as a Coordinator between humanity's past and future; moreover, he left behind the plans of his genetic manipulation in the hopes that others would become like him.

While he was gone, Earth fell into chaos with many demonstrations over genetic engineering. Fourteen years later (C.E. 50), Glenn returned with the fossils of a winged space whale identified as Evidence 01. As tensions rose, Glenn was assassinated, which set off a wave of anti-Coordinator violence.

In C.E. 70, tensions ran high between the Earth Alliance (EA) and ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). After the 'Bloody Valentine' incident in which nuclear weapons were used by the Earth Alliance to destroy the PLANT space colony Junius Seven, an all out war broke out between the two forces.

However, despite the fact that the Earth Alliance outnumbered ZAFT, the war dragged on for 11 months. It was apparent that the war was in a stalemate, with neither side giving in to the other.

Meanwhile, ZAFT proceeded with the development of mobile suits (MS for short), humanoid machines that could be piloted and armed with a variety of weapons. This gave ZAFT an edge over the Earth Alliance's weapon technology of ships and artillery weapons.

The shadow of the war would soon creep in a neutral colony named Heliopolis…

**End Recap**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0800 hours (Morning) **

**Location: Heliopolis, Residential area; Room 111, an apartment**

Room 111 was a studio-type apartment consisting of a joint kitchen and living room, 1 bathroom, and 1 bedroom with a balcony.

Inside the bedroom, a sleeping figure was aroused by a ringing alarm clock laid on a small table next his bed. He slowly opened his dark blue eyes and switched off his alarm clock. Throwing aside his blanket, he got his woken body up, his sleeping attire consisting of a white tank top and shorts, and placed his feet in a pair of slippers.

After doing some light stretches, he grabbed a towel from his cabinet nearby and headed for the bathroom to shower up.

Taking in the lukewarm, refreshing water showering all over his medium-built body, he sighed relaxed, looking blankly at the wall in front of him. The young man then unknowingly punched the wall, snapping out of his trance-like state.

An image of a girl having blue eyes, long crimson hair, and a warm smile popped in his mind.

_Lunamaria…_

He shook off her image from his mind, and finished cleaning himself, turning off the shower faucet. He exited the bathroom and went back to his bedroom to change.

His part-time job was a field researcher specializing in mobile suit development at the research facility of Morgenroete, located inside the neutral colony of Heliopolis. One of his few relatives, his uncle and professor Peter Hyne, helped him land that job after noticing a potential in him because of his interest in experimental MS.

He changed into all black clothing consisting of a shirt, boxers, leather pants with belt, and leather shoes worn over a white lab coat. An ID was clipped to his left lab coat chest pocket, his name etched on it --- Kenji Hyne.

**-RING-**

The telephone in the living room caught his attention, and he walked to it, picking up the receiver.

"Yes?"

A calm voice replied.

"Kenji, this is Uncle Peter. Can you meet me in my office here in Morgenroete? I've been called in by Professor Kato; he wants to show me something."

"Professor Aile Kato, chief researcher in MS technology?"

"Yup, he's the one. So, what do you think? You want to come along?"

Kenji paused for a moment, thinking briefly.

"Sure, I was about to leave now for work anyway."

"Great, I'll see you here then."

**-CLICK-**

Kenji placed the receiver back to its place, hanging up. He ran his right hand smoothly through his short, spiky dark brown hair. He fished out his apartment key from his pants pocket and took along a small, black organizer with him.

_Well, he sounds a little excited. I wonder why? _

He shook the thought off his mind and exited his apartment, locking the front door after him. He headed for his automatic car parked inside a garage, located next to his apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0815 hours **

**Location: Heliopolis, park**

16-year old engineering student Kira Yamato worked on his laptop, typing up calculations in a diagram of a mechanical exoskeleton as his HW (Homework). His dark purple eyes were glued to the "blue screen of death" (his laptop's screen), as one of his friends remarked to him after noticing his diligence directed on his laptop.

"Hey, there you are! We've been looking all over for you, Kira!" a voice called out to him.

Kira looked up to find two of his friends, Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haww, approaching him. He waved at them, acknowledging their presence.

"Oh, hi guys. What's up?"

Tolle looked at his friend's HW, then laying his left hand on Kira's right shoulder.

"Kira, you've got to learn to take a break once a while."

"Yeah, I know… I want to finish up these calculations today before handing it in to Sai."

Miriallia giggled at his reply. She noticed another screen popping out in Kira's laptop, showing the news.

"Look guys, the latest news," she pointed it out.

The news reporter was describing another ZAFT attack on the Taiwanese city of Kaoshiung. The footage provided showed a couple of GINN MS attacking the city.

Miriallia was worried at the latest event.

"I wonder if we'll be all right here in Heliopolis. I'm afraid of what to do if ZAFT would attack here."

Tolle shrugged off her worry with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it Mir, we'll be alright here because Heliopolis is a neutral colony. They wouldn't take sides with either the Earth Alliance or ZAFT."

"I sure hope so."

A robotic pet bird was flying around Kira, prompting him to look at it. He thought of the time when his childhood best friend named Athrun Zala gave it to him as a parting gift during his prep schools days in the lunar city of Copernicus.

_Athrun…_

"Come here, Torii," he commanded, patting his left shoulder for his pet bird to land.

"Torii?" it chirped. It was the only word it could speak.

Kira shook his head, sighing. He reminded himself to program more words for Torii to speak in the future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0830 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, spaceport**

The _Enrylion_, an EA Agamemnon-class battleship, went on with docking procedures. Inside, it carried ace MA (mobile armor) pilot Mwu La Flaga and five test pilots for an experiment housing five secret prototype MS.

At the bridge, the captain received news of ZAFT's latest attack in Earth. The 50-year old war veteran was in thought of the matter.

"Something troubling you, captain?" a voice spoke out to him, catching his attention. He looked to see Mwu La Flaga standing at his side, with a raised eyebrow on his face.

"Oh, it's you, Mwu. I'm just pondering a while here after hearing news of ZAFT's latest attack in Earth."

"You're thinking they may strike here, sir?"

"Well, that's impossible. I don't think ZAFT will attack one of Orb's neutral colonies. If they attempt so, that would be a breach in diplomatic laws."

Mwu shook his head, snorting in disgust. He was sick of hearing that.

"Sir, to me, I think they might be planning to attack here, not giving a damn about diplomacy. We best be on guard for the meantime."

"**-Chuckle-** I admire your cautious nature, Mwu. Well, in the meantime, we should board that secret warship the EA's been kept their lips shut right now. Have the pilots escorted to the warship, and ask one of the engineers here in the port for directions. I'll round up the crew and meet you there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0835 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

2 ZAFT space battleships, a Nazca-class destroyer battleship, _Vesalius_, and a Laurasia-class battleship, _Gamow_, were parked hidden behind an asteroid.

Inside the bridge of the _Vesalius_, a masked man named Rau Le Creuset was discussing intelligence on the Earth Alliance's secret MS with Captain Fredrick Ades.

"I'm sure that the EA is hiding these secret MS according to intelligence from our recon group."

"But sir, even if they should possess these mobile suits, how can we confirm them?"

"We'll send in two infiltration squads to sneak in Heliopolis. Their mission is to capture these mobile suits and destroy a new battleship in construction as well, so that we can have the upper hand in this war. We mustn't let the EA have an advantage over ZAFT. It'd be a disaster if they should mass-produce these mobile suits."

"But sir, Heliopolis is a neutral colony. We can't attack it… that'd breach diplomatic laws established by the EA, Orb, and ZAFT."

Rau turned his back on Ades, floating with a smile on his face.

"It can't be helped. Let's just say the EA and Orb have to answer for their actions."

He tossed a picture showing reconnaissance of one of the five secret prototype MS to Ades.

"Have the infiltration units begin their operation. Until they give us the signal, we'll remain here for the moment."

"Yes sir!"

Within minutes, two smaller vessels launched from both the _Vesalius_ and the _Gamow_, heading for Heliopolis.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0840 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, park**

"Kira, we've got to visit Professor Kato today, remember?" Miriallia reminded him.

"Alright, I'm done here," Kira finished typing his HW and switched off his laptop, closing it. He placed it in his backpack and wore it behind him. He motioned his two friends to follow.

The three left the park, heading to an auto-taxi stop nearby. As they approached it, they bumped into a girl talking to her friends. She sported bright, long red hair, blue eyes, and a fairly attractive curve.

"So it's him all along, Fllay! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"**-Giggle-** I wonder what Sai Argyle wrote you?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment, clutching at her attaché case containing her textbooks.

"You guys, quit it! It's not that big of a deal! He was only writing me how I was doing. Oh… hello Tolle, Miriallia, and, um, who're you?"

Kira was at a loss for words at the beauty before him. Before he could reply, Tolle answered for him, doing the introductions.

"This is Kira Yamato, Fllay. Kira, this is Fllay Allster, daughter of the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister."

"It's nice to meet you, Kira. Come on you guys, where do you want to go?" Fllay asked her friends.

"Why don't we go to the shopping mall? They've got the latest trends there!"

"Oh, that's a good idea! -**Giggle-**"

Fllay and her two companions boarded in an auto-taxi. She swiped her personal ID on the car's start-up slot and voiced out her destination, speeding off.

A military officer stood behind the three teenagers, along with two male escorts. She coughed to get their attention. She wore an EA uniform with hat on her short jet-black hair. She glared at them with her dark purple eyes.

"Excuse me, can you let us through?" she abruptly asked.

The teenagers moved out of her way, with Kira apologizing to her, but she merely walked past him and ignored his apology, with her escorts following behind. They then got in another auto-taxi and sped off.

"Jeez… what a grouch," Tolle commented looking at her retreating form.

"Come on, guys," Kira motioned his friends to hop in another auto taxi that he hailed and got on. He swiped his personal ID on the car's start-up slot and voiced the research center of Morgenroete as his destination to the automated driver. With that said, it took off, heading to its passengers' destination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0850 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, spaceport**

Several ZAFT soldiers consisting of the infiltration unit, sent from the two small vessels launched from the _Vesalius_ and the _Gamow_, snuck inside the colony through one of the secured air ducts, with its laser-wired security deactivated. The unit split themselves up into two teams as they neared an intersection after a while.

Five of them wore particular ZAFT red spacesuits and were assigned to Team2 to scout out and capture the new secret MS developed inside the colony.

Team1 headed for the spaceport where they spotted a prototype EA battleship docked alone.

"So that's the new battleship recon gathered info about. What was the name… ah, _Archangel_. Alright, men, spread out and set the bombs all around the area near that ship. Once done, we'll retreat," the Team1 leader commanded his men, who proceeded to do the task.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0855 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, Morgenroete Research Facility**

The auto-taxi Kira and his friends were on approached the front gate. A card reader was placed next to the driver's side, prompting Kira to take out his ID card and sliding it through the reader.

**-BEEP-**

From the monitoring tower above the gate, gate personnel checked the information the card reader picked up.

"Kira Yamato, 1st year Engineering student… ok, he's cleared," one of them remarked, opening the gate for the automatic car to pass through and closing after it.

The car parked at the main entrance after its arrival. Kira and company got off and headed inside, walking to their respective classroom.

Aside as serving as a research center on technology, this Morgenroete branch also served as a school for the young generation living in the colony.

The three students stepped inside their classroom, and noticed Sai Argyle working on a robotic exoskeleton that matched the diagram on Kira's HW. Another person was "wearing" the exoskeleton, possibly for a test run.

"Well, there you are! What took you so long?" Sai asked his arriving classmates.

"Sorry for the delay, Sai. Here's the diagram with the calculations you wanted. Hey there, Kuzzey, you look like you're having a hard time with that," Kira commented to the said person "wearing" the exoskeleton while handing Sai his HW. The short, blond-haired boy wearing tinted red spectacles looked at it momentarily and smiled.

"Thanks, Kira. Professor Kato should be pleased with this."

Kuzzey Bushirk, who was testing the exoskeleton, gave an awkward smile to Kira as he tried to control it with a failed attempt.

Kira noticed a boy standing at a corner of the room. He wore a short buttoned-up, dark blue overcoat over a dark green shirt, khaki pants, and brown leather shoes. His face was partly hidden by the short dark blue hat worn on his head. He had short, blonde hair and golden-brown eyes.

"Who's that over there?" he whispered to Sai, who looked at her for a second.

"He's a guest of the professor's," Sai quietly replied.

Kira nodded understandably, not taking his eyes off at the boy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, from the researchers' offices section in the building, Kenji stepped at front of a door to his uncle's office, knocking on it twice.

"Enter," Professor Peter Hyne motioned his visitor to step in.

Kenji opened the door, walking in and closing it after him. He looked up to find another research scientist standing next his uncle, studying Kenji's features. He was around 50-years old, sporting short, gray hair, azure eyes, and a gray beard. He wore a lab coat like his uncle's.

"Ah, you must be Peter's nephew… my, you bear a resemblance to your uncle here. And even following in his footsteps!" he remarked jovially.

"Kenji, glad you could drop by. Meet Professor Aile Kato, field researcher in MS technology," Professor Hyne introduced his nephew to his fellow workmate.

Peter Hyne was a contrast to Aile Kato's physical features, but at a slightly younger age (mid-30s). He had long, dark brown hair, black eyes, a hawk-like nose, and a pleasing mouth.

Kenji shook Professor Kato's extended hand offered to him.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. My uncle told me over the phone that you'd be showing him something," Kenji started, placing his hands in his pant pockets.

"Yes, I was getting to that point. Please follow me, you two," Professor Kato beckoned the two, exiting the office. Kenji closed the door after them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After passing through several mazes of hallways, the three people stopped at front of a gate marked **RESTRICTED AREA 1**. Professor Kato took out his personal ID card from his right lab coat pocket and slid it on the card reader provided.

**-BEEP-**

The sound indicated an affirmed response from the ID. The gate opened, with the hydraulic locks emitting pressurized steam. The three stepped inside, with Professor Kato leading. The gate closed after them in a few seconds.

"So, where are we?" Kenji asked, looking around the room, which seemed to be big and wide because of his voice's echoes resonating. The lights were dim, and he could make out a giant humanoid shape standing nearby.

Professor Kato chuckled little.

"You'll find out in a few seconds. Peter, can you switch the main lights on? There's a nearby pc console to your left."

"Sure."

Peter walked to the indicated pc console and typed in a few commands on the keyboard.

"There, that should do it."

Suddenly, the main lights brighten, with the dim lights switched off.

The sight in front of them suddenly stunned Kenji and Peter. Aile chuckled again, outstretching his arm to the shape as if offering it to them.

"Gentlemen, I present to you my latest creation, a new MS… the Seraph Gundam."

The revealed humanoid shape Kenji noticed before was a towering MS. Its design was extraordinary and slick.

"Amazing… what kind of MS is this, Aile?" Peter inquired, studying the MS alongside his nephew with an astonished look on his face.

"This is one of two experimental MS I've personally developed, not counting the five main prototypes EA and Orb requested."

"'Personally'… you mean as your own project?"

"Yes… I wanted to see for myself how far I could go to create two superior MS that I'd consider the best."

Aile stopped talking, catching his breath, before resuming on.

"It was at Orb's request that they wanted to test these prototype MS. They're top-secret and classified as G-Weapons."

"When you say Orb, you mean the Kingdom of Orb? Why are they conducting this in secret?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm not sure, but probably because it was mainly with collaboration with the EA in order for them to counter ZAFT's mass-produced GINN MS, and have the upper hand in MS technology. However, Orb had an ulterior motive for this… it seems they're planning to steal the designs from EA engineers, who originally planned them, and construct their own brand of MS."

"My God… where did you get that info from?"

Aile waved his right hand in a nonchalant way at Peter.

"I have my own sources, Peter. Let's just leave it like that."

"This is an interesting design for this MS; it seems perfect in a way. What's with the name?" Kenji commented while gazing at the MS.

Aile smiled at the young man's observation.

"I figured I got creative for this design. The first thing that popped into my mind while I was thinking about it was a seraph."

"Huh?"

"It's a higher class of angel in heaven, according to legend and myth."

"What about its OS (Operating System)?"

"I'm still calibrating it for bugs and errors. It hasn't gone into test run yet, for I had the five main experimental MS shipped off to the testing area. I've been informed that the test pilots for them arrived just now."

"I see."

"If you're interested, I can give you a copy of the report detailing from operating it to its weaponry data."

"Really… Uncle Peter, is it alright with you?"

Peter looked at his nephew and noticed a sense of passion in his dark blue eyes. He smiled slightly, nodding in approval.

"Thanks, uncle."

"This is just between us here, Kenji. Keep this a secret from everyone else, well excluding your uncle here, who's already a witness **-chuckle-**."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Aile clasped his hands in agreement.

"Excellent, I knew you'd understand. Here, take this," he took out a small black booklet with an insignia of a cross at the front cover and handed it to Kenji.

"What's this?"

"Consider it a present… I entrust this to you," Aile said. He checked his watch for the time+0900 hours.

"Oh dear… I forgot… I should be meeting with my students about their project, and my personal guest."

"Something wrong, Aile?" Peter asked his workmate.

"It looks like I'm needed somewhere else, Peter. Kenji, if you like, you can stay here for a while and give the Seraph a test run."

Kenji nodded in reply, "Thanks, Professor Kato."

"Peter, I'll leave you to discern the details of that G-weapon to Kenji."

With that said, Professor Kato left the experimental hangar in a hurry. Peter scratched his head, pondering why his fellow workmate entrusted a top-secret weapon to his nephew.

_Aile, what's going through your mind giving Kenji this mobile suit? _

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Kenji asked, snapping his uncle from thought.

Peter turned his back at him with a serious face.

"It's… nothing. Kenji. Are you interested in this MS?"

"Uncle…"

Kenji clenched both of his hands into fists, his eyes glued to the Seraph.

"I was an ex-soldier without a purpose. But seeing this MS brought back memories... that I wanted to forget."

Peter sighed, shaking his head and looking away from his nephew.

_Brother… you've made a terrible mistake… and he's suffering because of it._

"Come on then, we'll check the cockpit," he motioned his nephew to follow after him. He went back to the pc console (where he switched on the main lights) and typed in a command.

A winch popped out from the Seraph's torso, lowering to the ground. The two Hynes hooked their feet around the foot opening of the winch, riding it. It carried them back up to the torso, where the cockpit was located. They got inside, with Kenji taking the pilot's seat and controls. Peter crouched next him due to the cockpit's small space.

"Aile did an impressive control interface for this MS," he commented as he observed the pilot controls and the interface system in display at front of the pilot. He was surprised when he saw Kenji taking the keyboard interface to him and began typing rapidly, starting the OS.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATING SYSTEM**

**G**eneration

**U**nsubdued

**N**uclear

**D**rive

**A**ssault

**M**odule

**G.U.N.D.A.M Complex**

**Series AVTC-XP1 Seraph/Spawn**

…

…

**Please register pilot ID:**

…

…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter noticed the acronym mentioned.

_So that's what GUNDAM stands for… wait a sec, 'Nuclear'? What! No, it can't be… _

"Interesting… a nuclear-powered mobile suit… now about that pilot id," Kenji remarked, and remembered the small booklet he received from Professor Kato.

_Maybe Professor Kato wrote something about this here. _

He took out the booklet, flipping through the pages until he found a section labeled **REGISTRY OF PILOT ID**. A provided pilot ID was listed on the mentioned page.

"This will do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Please register pilot ID: Aile-1**

**Confirming…**

…

…

…

**Registration validated.**

…

…

…

**MS-OS Menu**

**CALIBRATION SYSTEM**

**WEAPONS SYSTEM**

**OS ANALYZATION**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The young researcher checked up each selection in the OS menu, typing up numerous commands at a rapid pace, surprising his uncle further. He talked to himself as he was focused on his task.

"Calibration seems normal. Adjusting the hydraulic joints of the body… this should make it easier to move. Reconfiguring the OS for a quicker and secure access… done."

Suddenly, the cockpit hatch closed, and the three screens (left, center, and right) comprising the CIS (Cockpit Interface System) showed the view of the hangar's inside. The Seraph's eyes flashed bright yellow, indicating its activation.

Kenji closed his eyes, taking in the feel of piloting the MS. He clutched a small crucifix worn around his neck. Peter noticed it with a sad look in his eyes.

_Kenji…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0900 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

Inside the bridge of the _Vesalius_, Rau checked his wristwatch --- +0900 hours.

_It's time…_

One of the bridge operators suddenly informed Captain Ades.

"Sir, a beacon signal has been received from the infiltration unit."

Rau rubbed his hands in anticipation, smiling.

"Very good; Ades, send an order to the _Gamow_ to move towards the colony. We shall move the _Vesalius_ as well. Launch our GINN squadrons along the way."

Captain Ades nodded in reply before bellowing out a command to the bridge operators.

"Activate engines! Set speed to maximum thrust, and turn to port! We're heading to the colony!"

The two ZAFT ships proceeded to the colony. Several GINN MS were launched from the _Vesalius_, heading towards Heliopolis.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0901 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, command center**

"Sir, two ZAFT battleships are approaching the perimeter!" one of the operators reported as he checked two blips registering on his radar.

"Open communications!" the Heliopolis minister in charge exclaimed.

"They're broadcasting interference waves, jamming our radar systems!"

"Blast! What's ZAFT thinking? Send out our Mistral worker pods for defense!"

Numerous Mistral worker pods were deployed to defend the colony.

After escorting the five test pilots of the MS project to the secret EA battleship _Archangel_, Mwu immediately deployed in his MA Moebius Zero along with two Moebius units. Those three units comprise of the MA corps of the _Enrylion_.

"It's just as I feared, ZAFT was planning to attack this colony with no qualms," the Hawk of Endymion remarked to himself as he and his MA corps approached the two ZAFT battleships.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in the docking area where the secret EA battleship _Archangel_ was parked…

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

Explosions erupted from various locations on the ship, notably the bombs Team1 of the ZAFT infiltration unit placed.

Most of the crew/personnel of the ship were killed, including the captain, after they just transferred from the _Enrylion_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The battle wasn't going well for the colony's defense line. All of them, including the Moebius MA, were destroyed by the small group of GINN MS with the exception of one, the Moebius Zero, piloted by Mwu La Flaga. He lined his sights on an attacking GINN.

"Got you!" he exclaimed, destroying it with a well-placed shot from his MA's linear gun.

"That's one down," he turned around to find the other GINNs entering the colony, "Damn! They're entering inside!"

He quickly gave chase, heading back inside the colony.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upon arriving inside the colony interior, the GINNs began attacking the factory area where a transport team carrying the five main prototype Gundams, supervised by Lt. Murrue Ramius, was on route to the testing site.

Three of the Gundams --- Buster, Duel, and Blitz --- had left, and were on route.

ZAFT soldiers flew down to the ground, attacking EA ground forces guarding the remaining Gundams --- Aegis and Strike --- with machine guns and grenades.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0915 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, Morgenroete Research Facility**

Explosions resonated, rumbling the building. In the classroom, where Kira and company gathered, a sudden jolt alerted the occupants.

"What's going on?" Sai exclaimed.

"It sounds like explosions of a battle… quick, we better evacuate!" Kira warned, prompting his friends to follow after him, exiting the campus. He noticed the professor's guest running to the opposite direction from the exit. He caught up to him, grabbing his right arm with his left hand.

"Hey wait!"

The boy annoyingly shrugged off his hold, forcing his left hand to let go and swat away his hat. It revealed a girl's long, blonde hair.

"What the… you're a girl! Where are you going? The exit is this way!"

"No… I have to confirm something!"

Suddenly, the way to the exit was blocked by falling rubble.

"We should head to the factory and find shelter there! Come on!" Kira took hold of her right hand, pulling her along with him as they headed to the opposite direction of the hallway.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the rest of the group exited the main entrance, two GINNs were spotted in view attacking ground artillery forces. Several students were also gathered here.

"ZAFT is attacking us!" one cried in fear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On his hurried way to meet his Engineering students for their project, Professor Kato caught sound of the PA (Personnel Announcement) announcing civilian evacuation to emergency shelters

"What… it can't be… an attack?" he wondered, heading back to Kenji and Peter to warn them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in **RESTRICTED AREA 1**…

Kenji walked the Seraph Gundam back and forth, getting the feel of its movements. He checked up the rest of its weapons system.

_This is amazing… this MS has a different feel from the one I piloted a few years ago. The weapons system looks standard though._

"Kenji, I think we have had enough for this test run," Peter reminded him.

"Hmm… I'm almost done, uncle. Just let me test its weapons system first."

The floor beneath them jolted for a few seconds, knocking them off balance.

"What's happening? Kenji, did you do something?"

"It's not me."

**-RUMBLE-**

Explosions and gunfire were heard faintly outside.

"Hmm…?" Peter saw the gate open, with Aile coming out in a hurry, "there's Professor Kato! Quick, get the Seraph to kneel down and open the cockpit!"

Kenji complied with his order. The two got out the cockpit and used the pull-down winch to meet the arriving professor.

"**-Huff- -Puff- **I'm glad I made it back… Kenji, Peter, there's an evacuation order requested. All civilians are proceeding to the emergency shelters."

"An evacuation order… is it an attack?"

"Most likely, judging from the explosions and gunfire heard about outside."

"What do we do?"

"You need to leave Morgenroete with the Seraph, it must not fall into the wrong hands! I'll open the exit hatch first, you two go ahead!"

The two Hynes nodded and headed back inside the Seraph. Professor Kato hurried back to the pc console, typing quickly commands to open the exit hatch.

"Come on… come on… blast it!" he banged his left hand into a fist onto the console's screen, which displayed an error message.

**-BOOM-**

Suddenly, a section of the wall behind the Seraph was blown open. A GINN stepped inside, its machine gun in its left hand. The pilot scanned the room and noticed the Seraph facing its back on him. He switched on his com-link, contacting the _Vesalius_.

"Commander Creuset, this is Benny, I've spotted a MS prototype! What should I do?" the pilot inquired.

"Record footage of it with your surveillance camera, and proceed to capture it. I don't want it destroyed," Rau replied.

"Yes sir."

Cutting the transmission, the ZAFT pilot named Benny moved his GINN warily around the Seraph.

Professor Kato was aghast at the situation. Using the pc console, he typed to the Hynes inside the Gundam:

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-TRANSMISSION RECEIVED-**

**Kenji, don't let that GINN capture you and your uncle! I'll distract it while you activate the Seraph's controls. You need to escape Heliopolis. I'll find my way out of here, so leave me. Peter, I leave the Seraph to you and Kenji --- Aile**

**-TRANSMISSION END- **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Professor Kato…" Kenji quietly said to himself.

Peter shook his head with worry.

_It can't be helped then… _

"Let me, Kenji," he took control of the keyboard and typed his reply:

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-INPUT MESSAGE-**

**Alright, Aile, but please make it out of here safely. I have so much to talk with you regarding this G-Weapon. By the way, Kenji activated it after you left and got the feel of piloting it just now --- Peter**

**-MESSAGE TRANSMITTED-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aile smiled at the reply. He typed in a command, activating a construction crane near the GINN, swiveling and knocking it backwards.

"What?" Benny exclaimed surprised, noticing the crane.

The GINN took out its heavy sword with the right hand and sliced the crane into two pieces. It looked around until it spotted Professor Kato near the pc console.

"Why you…!" Benny exclaimed angrily, pulling the triggers of the control sticks. The GINN fired its machine gun at the wary professor.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-**

Aile quickly ducked beneath the pc console, avoiding the gunfire.

"Professor Kato!" Kenji exclaimed, starting the Seraph up.

Benny heard its activation, prompting him to turn around his GINN to find a right punch launched at him.

**-POW-**

"Ugh! What this? When did it start up?" he exclaimed surprised, managing to regain his MS's balance after it stuttered a few steps backward from the blow.

"You picked the wrong target to shoot at," Kenji muttered angrily.

The Seraph moved quickly to the GINN and knocked away its machine gun with the left arm. At the same time, it grabbed the GINN's left arm carrying the MS up around, and delivered a kick to its body with the right leg.

**-WHAM-**

The GINN was knocked back outside the entrance it made a while ago.

"You'll pay for that!" Benny exclaimed angrily, getting his GINN up from the impact. With its heavy sword unsheathed in the right hand, the GINN got back up and rushed at the Seraph.

Kenji eyed his enemy and brought up the keyboard interface to him, rummaging quickly through the Seraph's weapons system.

_These will do._

He selected an option from the weapons system labeled **"Swallow Edge"**. On the Seraph's right arm, the double-sided beam saber attached inside the **"Angelus"** was ejected and held by the right hand, activating it.

**-CHI-ZUM-**

With its beam saber in hand, the Seraph then charged at the GINN. As the two MS neared contact, the GINN raised its heavy sword overhead and slashed downwards at its target.

However, the Seraph deflected the attack using the **"Angelus"** on its left arm. At the same time, it slashed horizontally at the GINN's body with its **"Swallow Edge"**, slicing the MS in half with one blow.

Benny flailed his arms, shielding himself for the inevitable explosion, and shrieked in fear.

**-BOOM-**

The Seraph used its wings, enveloping them around itself, shielding from the explosion's impact. Peter struggled to keep up his balance as he and Kenji looked away from the CIS that was brightened by the explosion.

After a few seconds, the smoke cleared away, showing the remnants of the GINN. The Seraph unraveled its wings and set them back to normal position. Its right **"Swallow Edge"** was then deactivated and tucked back inside the right **"Angelus"**.

"Kenji…" Peter uttered, looking concerned at his nephew, who was breathing heavily. Kenji's face darkened as he felt something deep down surfacing to life.

_Lunamaria… will another tragedy start again?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a long distance of running in the hallway, Kira and the girl came out and found themselves in the factory area. They noticed the remaining two Gundams.

The girl was wide-eyed and quickly ran to the railing.

"Father… I knew you were a traitor!" she cried aloud, teary-eyed.

On the ground and crouched against the Strike Gundam restrained, a woman wearing an orange engineer uniform was holding off the ZAFT soldiers with a pistol. She had long, dark-brown hair, marigold eyes, and a nice figure. She caught sound of the girl's voice and turned around at her direction, immediately firing off a shot.

**-BLAM-**

The bullet hit the railing, missing the girl by inches. Kira quickly pulled the girl close to him, dragging her along to a nearby shelter.

The woman recognized them as civilians.

_Civilians… what are they doing here?_

She continued her previous task at hand.

Kira pressed a button on an intercom of the shelter.

"Hey, we're civilians! Do you have room for two people?" he asked.

"**-BZZT-** Sorry, kid, we've got room for one more person!" a voice spoke out.

"That's ok! I'm getting my friend in!" Kira shoved the girl inside the shelter's glass elevator that opened in front of them.

"What are you doing?" the girl struggled to get out. Kira pressed buttons on the intercom, closing the elevator. She banged on the glass with her hands.

"You'll be safe there! Don't worry I'm going to the next shelter!"

"No, wait!"

The elevator started moving, with the girl banging the glass helplessly, disappearing below. Kira headed back to find another shelter on the other side.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nearby the factory area, ZAFT soldiers Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, and Nicol Amalfi captured the three Gundams --- Buster, Duel, and Blitz --- that were on route to the testing area. They each rode respectively in the Buster, Duel, and Blitz after activating them. The EA ground forces guarding them were taken care of a moment ago.

"Dearka, how're you holding up?" Yzak radioed the Buster Gundam pilot.

"No problem here. Nicol, how're you doing?" Dearka radioed the Blitz pilot, who was quickly typing in his Gundam's keyboard interface, wrapping up the basic operations.

"Almost done… there, it's finished. What about Athrun?" Nicol replied.

"Athrun should be done by now. We have to head back to the _Vesalius_ with these MS!" Yzak ordered his two teammates.

The three Gundams launched from their restraints, proceeding back to the _Vesalius_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Kira rushed back to the other side, he spotted a ZAFT soldier about to take a shot from the side at the woman, who fired at him before. She was busy holding off the front.

"Behind you!" he shouted to her. Her ears perked up and she turned around at his voice, then spotting the ZAFT soldier and shooting him down in a second. She collected her composure.

"Where you going?" she shouted to Kira.

"I'm heading for the shelter on the other side!"

"You can't! That shelter is destroyed!"

Suddenly, the area nearby Kira exploded in flames, forcing him to jump on the Strike Gundam the woman was taking cover from. She was surprised at the height of his jump as she watched him land on the Strike's opened cockpit and knelt close to her side.

A fellow engineer nearby shot a ZAFT soldier named Rusty Mackenzie who was attacking them, killing him. His fellow comrade, wearing a bright red ZAFT space uniform rushed in with machine gun in hand.

"Rusty! Damn you!" he cried, pumping bullets into the engineer. He fell down in an instant.

The woman noticed his demise.

"Edward!" she cried at her co-worker's demise. However, a bullet from the ZAFT soldier nicked her right arm, forcing her to drop her handgun. She clutched at her injury with her left hand, kneeling down to catch her breath.

The ZAFT soldier jumped towards them, flying over with his small jetpack worn behind him, drawing out a combat knife from his right leg holster to finish her off when he noticed Kira looking aghast at him. His eyes widen, instantly taking in his features, and he stopped suddenly.

"Kira?" he asked.

Kira looked at the ZAFT soldier's face closely beneath his helmet and was surprised as he recognized the long, dark-blue hair and green eyes of his childhood best friend, Athrun Zala.

"Athrun… is that you?"

The moment was broken when the woman gingerly picked up her handgun with her left hand and began shooting at Athrun.

**-BLAM- -BLAM- -BLAM-**

The ZAFT soldier jumped back, dodging her shots and escaped nearby to the Aegis Gundam.

The woman then shoved Kira into the Strike's opened cockpit and jumped into the controls. She then immediately activated it, breaking the Strike free from its restraints and closing its cockpit.

The Strike's eyes flashed bright yellow, indicating its activation, as it picked up to its feet slowly. Its dull, gray body was engulfed with bright colors of white, blue, and red. As it finally stood up, it looked more to be an awakened being amidst the chaotic environment around it.


	3. Ep2: Its Name is Gundam

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 2: Its Name is Gundam**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**_Word_** denotes flashback dialogue

**Word** denotes com-link dialogue

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0915 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, Morgenroete Research Facility**

As the Strike Gundam stood up to its feet, Athrun activated the Aegis Gundam's controls. A GINN joined him after a few minutes, piloted by his comrade, Miguel Aiman.

"What the hell happened, Athrun?" he asked him via com-link.

"I couldn't steal the Strike… it was a failure," Athrun replied, disappointed at his failure to capture the Strike.

Miguel pressed the triggers of the control sticks, prompting his GINN popping some shots from its heavy assault machine gun at the Strike.

Murrue desperately shifted its controls, clumsily dodging the attack. She and Kira lurched back and forth from the movement.

"Tch," Miguel clicked his tongue annoyed. His GINN unsheathed its heavy sword and threw its heavy assault machine gun away.

"Athrun, I'll capture that MS, you go back to the _Vesalius _with that MS you're piloting!"

The GINN moved in to attack the Strike with a thrust from its heavy sword. At a split second before contact, Murrue activated the Strike's special feature --- Phase Shift armor. The dull gray color scheme all over the MS was suddenly turned into brilliant colors of blue, red, and white.

**-SHWAAK-**

**-TINK-**

The attack was ineffective, with no mark made by the heavy sword.

"Impossible!" Miguel exclaimed surprised.

"Miguel, the Strike has Phase Shift Armor," Athrun commented, amazed by the Strike's said special feature.

"Phase Shift Armor… what's that?"

"With that armor, any conventional attacks are rendered useless."

Warning sirens buzzed in the Aegis's cockpit, prompting Athrun to turn around and noticing on the CIS missiles trailing towards him.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

With rounds from the Aegis's CIWS, they were destroyed. Athrun gave a reluctant look at the Strike, before his MS boosted up and flew off, leaving Miguel behind to take care of it.

"You maybe piloting a new MS, but you sure don't look like an ace to me!" Miguel exclaimed, charging at the Strike. The GINN continued to attack with its heavy sword and knocked it into a nearby building.

Dazed by the impact, Murrue and Kira were knocked over. Kira noticed on the CIS his friends --- Kuzzey, Miriallia, Sai, and Tolle --- standing there amazed and shocked, looking at the Strike.

"No! My friends will be crushed!" he exclaimed, suddenly taking the controls, moving Murrue aside.

The Strike managed to get back up and shoved the GINN away.

"What… ugh…!" Miguel exclaimed, his MS crashing against another building nearby.

Kira saw an opportunity and took it. Taking the keyboard interface to him, he began typing commands to adjust the Strike's OS system.

"What kind of OS does this MS has? It's so awkward!"

"Hey, we haven't tested it yet, it's a prototype!" Murrue replied surprised, while she noticed the speed Kira was typing and his reconfiguring of the OS.

_Incredible… he's no ordinary human by the looks of this!_

Kira muttered to himself, taking note of the actions he was doing to the OS.

"Adjusting the hydraulic system… increasing the energy output to raise efficiency levels to maximum… adapting to environmental features… finally getting to pilot this MS easily."

The GINN got back up and pulled out its heavy assault machine gun after reclaiming it, shooting at the Strike.

"Eat this, fool!" Miguel exclaimed heatedly.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

With Kira taking the controls again, the Strike boosted up to the air, avoiding the shots. The GINN quickly gave chase.

Kira quickly browsed through the Strike's weapon systems.

"Hmm, what weapons can I use in this MS?"

He checked inside and found only one.

"2x **"Armor Schneider"** combat knives! I guess it can't be helped."

Selected, the mentioned combat knives popped out from the Strike's hip armor and were held in both hands. The Strike and the GINN landed to the ground, with the ZAFT MS pressing on with its attack

Kira thought grimly, wary of the worst-case scenario if he managed to destroy the GINN.

_I can't destroy the GINN… it might blow up, damaging the colony. I have to find a way to disable it._

He scanned for two weak spots found at the GINN's sides of the body.

_Its engine should be near there._

"STOP IT---!" he uttered a battle cry.

The Strike charged at the GINN, avoiding its machine gun fire. It drove the combat knives into the GINN's body sides, disabling its battery-powered engine.

Inside the ZAFT MS, Miguel found himself out of power. He tried restarting his GINN.

"What, no power? Damn! I've got no choice then."

He pressed a switch on his seat's right armrest, allowing a mini keypad control instantly popping out. He keyed in a code for the self-destruct sequence. With a small jetpack worn behind him, he quickly flew out of the opened cockpit of the GINN.

Kira noticed his escape, perplexed by the action.

"Why's he escaping from the GINN?"

Murrue figured out the enemy's real intention, widening her eyes in warning, and quickly warned the Strike pilot.

"Get away from the GINN! It's going to blow up!"

"What?"

**-BOOM-**

The GINN suddenly exploded within seconds, knocking back the Strike with force from the explosion's impact.

While it waited smoke to clear from the explosion, inside its cockpit Murrue felt her wound on her arm catching up to her. She clutched it firmly, trying to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, she slump unconscious on Kira, who was startled at her condition.

"Huh? Hey, hang on! Are you ok? Miss… Miss!"

Those were the only words she heard from the Strike pilot as she drifted into darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0930 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, docks**

Amongst the debris and wreckage from the explosion moments ago, an EA female officer regained consciousness, opening her eyes to find herself face-to-face with another recently deceased EA officer. Startled, she pushed him away, watching his deceased form floating away from her.

She then looked around the area.

"What happened here?"

_Last thing I remember I was on my way to see the admiral of the Archangel, the secret battleship. _

She composed herself and realized she was inside the said battleship's hangar. Looking closely around her, she found most of the crew dead.

_I hope there are some survivors here._

She then started to search the dock for survivors.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0945 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

Inside the bridge of the _Vesalius_, Ades was asking for status updates on his fleet's attack on the colony.

One of the communications operators received an instant message. He hailed the captain, "Captain! There's a message from Miguel!"

"Put it on screen!" the captain ordered. Miguel's image was displayed on the main screen.

"**Commander Creuset! It's about that new MS, one of the 5 that were to be captured. I tried capturing it, but I failed… it knocked out my GINN, and I had to abandon it,"** the ZAFT soldier reported.

The masked commander figured out the situation's seriousness upon hearing his officer abandoning his GINN.

"I understand. Get back here in the _Vesalius_ on the meantime and await further orders. Do you have footage of it?"

"**Yes sir, I have it with me, I'm sending it to you now,"** Miguel replied, sending in footage of his battle with the Strike. The entire personnel in the bridge were surprised at the sight as it was shown on the main screen.

Rau rubbed underneath his chin and raised a right eyebrow in wonder.

"Thank you for the footage, Miguel. Rejoin with the infiltration squad, I'll be issuing a retreat signal."

"**Yes sir!"** Miguel saluted, before his image flickered off from the main screen.

"Ades, I've decided to go into battle. Have my CGUE ready," Rau turned his attention at the captain.

Ades looked at him little surprised. He knew the masked commander rarely went into battle given the situation wouldn't be serious.

Now was an exception.

"Understood… have the commander's CGUE supplied and ready for launch!" he relayed his order to the bridge crew.

Before the masked commander left the bridge, he issued another order to the captain.

"Ades, have a signal flare fired. I want all our forces back here as well."

"Yes sir."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere within the colony exterior, Mwu continued fighting the invading GINNs. He lined his sights up on one of them and opened fire with his MA's linear gun.

"Take this!"

**-BOOM-**

It was destroyed within seconds.

The Moebius Zero pilot went after the remaining ones, which flew off from the colony. He gritted his teeth as he felt the situation worsening within the minute.

_Just great, I'm the only one doing the defending here. But why are they retreating from the colony?_

He noticed a signal flare fired from a distance.

"Strange… now they're returning to their ships?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moments after being launched from the _Vesalius_, Creuset's CGUE jettisoned towards Heliopolis. Inside the MS's cockpit, the masked commander contemplated.

_I wonder if he can sense me the way I sense him._

His lips curved into a small smile as he felt his intended enemy's presence nearby. He spotted Mwu's Moebius Zero near the colony exterior.

The CGUE immediately opened fire at it with its heavy assault machine gun.

Mwu then felt the masked commander's presence, and spotted enemy fire coming towards him. He quickly took evasive maneuvers, dodging the shots.

"Rau Le Creuset! Is that you?" he inquired heatedly.

"We meet at last, Mwu La Flaga!" Rau replied delightedly.

The CGUE fired off few more shots at the Moebius Zero before heading inside the colony.

Mwu returned fire at its retreating form and decided to give chase.

"Where do you think you're going?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1000 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, docks**

Inside the bridge of the _Archangel_, the female EA officer found few survivors --- four EA officers to be exact. She immediately recognized one of them as her escort that accompanied her to the ship previously before.

"Arnold!" she called him.

The said male EA officer looked at her, suddenly recognizing her face. His face showed surprise and relief.

"Miss Badgiruel! I'm glad you're ok," Arnold Neuman, her personal escort, spoke, walking up to her.

Natarle Badgiruel, the addressed female EA officer, was making a visit to the admiral of the _Archangel_, on orders from EA main HQ Alaska to assume position as second-in-command of the said battleship.

What she hadn't foreseen was the sudden attack on the neutral colony happening at present. That and finding herself miraculously survived in the _Archangel's_ hangar (after that huge explosion occurred a while ago, knocking her unconscious) was a plus.

But discovering most of the crew dead wasn't.

Natarle looked around the survivors, taking count.

"Are these all available crew members in this ship?" she inquired.

"Yes ma'am. Most of the major crew members were killed in the explosion. We're just reserved personnel for this ship," one bridge operator replied, adjusting his big, black tinted spectacles. He sported brown, curly hair and dark brown eyes.

Natarle cut the air with her outstretched right hand.

"Then we better get this ship moving now, all of you man the necessary posts here," she stated the small bridge crew, who complied with her order.

She then ran a diagnostic check from a nearby bridge operator's terminal, who scooted aside for her to use. The bridge operator had a one sided, light brown hair, and a chubby build.

The terminal showed the ship's diagram and its systems.

"Hmm… it seems the ship isn't damaged, but the port instead," she remarked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1005 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, interior**

Inside an open, undamaged area of the colony, the Strike Gundam stood, kneeled down on its left knee. With help from his friends whom he saved earlier, Kira laid Murrue on a bench. Bringing along a small first aid kit with her, Miriallia tended to the engineer's wound and bandaged it, prompting the female engineer to wake up with a small cry of pain.

"W…what happened? Where am I?" she asked Kira, who popped in her view. She noticed Sai and Kuzzey near the Strike, with Tolle trying to work the controls.

"Wow… how can this MS work?" Tolle wondered.

"Hmm… how come it lost its color? What's up with that?" Kuzzey added, observing the Strike.

"Guys, I don't think we should mess with that MS," Sai warned.

**-BLAM-**

A bullet missed Tolle by inches. It was fired from a pistol held by Murrue.

"Get away from that MS, now!" she warned them. The three teenagers quickly complied with her order and rushed back to Kira and Mirallia.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Kira angrily retorted.

"You've seen the Alliance's top secret project. Now, all of you stand in line," Murrue forced the teens at gunpoint. They had no choice but to follow the order.

"Good. Now, one by one tell me your names."

"Sai Argyle."

"Kuzzey Bushirk."

"Tolle Koenig."

"Miriallia Haww."

"…Kira Yamato."

Having heard their names, Murrue added, "Now that you've seen this secret, I'm afraid you'll stay with me until I receive further orders."

The teens refused, surprised and shocked with the revelation.

Sai spoke on their behalf, "Heliopolis is neutral, and we're just citizens! Besides, what's the Alliance doing here in Heliopolis anyway?"

**-BLAM-**

Murrue fired another shot in the air, silencing him. She looked at them sternly, "After what you've seen now, you can't stay neutral anymore."

Kuzzey groaned, shaking his head in dismay.

Tolle and Miriallia held in each other's arms, afraid to let go.

Sai rubbed his forehead, sighing.

Kira looked away from the engineer, with a sad frown.

Murrue sighed as well, before starting again, "I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. As to your parents, you'll get the opportunity to meet with them. But for now, you'll have to comply whatever I tell you, understand?"

The teens slowly nodded in defeat.

"Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle there's a trailer for the Strike parked nearby. I want you all to drive it here," the engineer gave her first order.

"Huh? Why?" Kuzzey wondered.

"Just bring it here right away. No time for questions…!"

"Yeah fine…"

Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle ran off. Murrue turned her attention to Kira.

"Kira, I want you to contact the Alliance using the Strike's com-link. See if you can get some help from them."

"I understand, Miss?"

"Ramius… Murrue Ramius."

"Yes, Miss Murrue," Kira hopped on board the Strike and activated its com-link system, starting up communications.

"Um, Miriallia, can you get me some fresh water? I feel thirsty," Murrue asked Miriallia.

"Sure, just lie down and relax while I get you some, ok?" the girl ran off, searching for fresh water.

"**X105-Strike here, Earth forces, please respond!"** Kira exclaimed, after getting a weak signal in the com-link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1015 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, Morgenroete Research Facility**

Inside the Seraph Gundam's cockpit, a nostalgic feeling swept in Kenji's mind.

"_**Kenji… war is inevitable upon us. The EA and we ZAFT are pummeling each other for supremacy!" **_

"_**Eiji, don't you see how low some of our fellow comrades have sunk into --- murdering surrendered EA prisoners, conflicting civilian casualties, and have no regard to the ideals we're supposed to believe in?"**_

"'**_Ideals'… bah, what are you to say about that? It's simple: ZAFT must dominate and purged the Earth of all Naturals!"_**

"…_**Fool… you've been heavily influenced by the 'Bloody Valentine' incident. I too felt the pain and remorse of those lost souls there… especially Lunamaria… but the way to exact retribution seems to have lost purpose!"**_

"…_**You dare mention her name! Those Naturals deserve to die for ruining her life! It's only fitting: the strong survive and the weak perish! Those Naturals dare look down upon us, thinking they can use their nuclear weapons to gain an easy victory!"**_

"_**I disagree with you… I think I shall take a different path than live this life without certainty."**_

"_**Kenji… you'll regret betraying ZAFT! You even insult Lunamaria's memory by doing this! I swear… I'll take you down personally…"**_

"…_**Goodbye, Eiji."**_

"_**Traitor… that's what you are from this moment on!"**_

"Kenji… Kenji!" Peter shook his nephew by the shoulders.

"…What happened?" Kenji snapped out from his trance-like state, regaining composure. He looked around the cockpit and found himself behind the Seraph's controls.

"Kenji, what's gotten into you?" his uncle asked, concerned for his nephew's condition.

"…It's nothing. I just remembered something, that's all," the Seraph pilot recollected his thoughts from the recent battle he fought.

"Well, the GINN is taken care of. What now…?"

"Aile requested that we escape Heliopolis with this MS. After all, it's part of his top-secret project."

"We shouldn't leave Professor Kato then!"

"No, it's ok. Trust me, Kenji, he'll find his way out."

The Seraph pilot looked at his uncle in the eye, taking in the truth of his words.

"…Alright, you win. So, where do we head off to?"

Peter rubbed his chin in thought, coming up with a small plan. After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers in triumph.

"I've checked details from that small booklet Aile gave you before," the professor pulled out the mentioned booklet from his lab coat pocket and flipped through a number of pages, "there's a secret EA battleship called the_ Archangel_ built inside the docks. We should investigate it."

He tossed the opened page of the booklet for Kenji to see. It showed a blueprint of the EA battleship. Kenji studied it for a while before returning it to his uncle.

"Well… we could use some help if we stumble across one. Maybe we'll find help from the ship's crew. But still…"

"What is it?"

"If you remembered our conversation with Professor Kato back then, he mentioned that this prototype is of one of 2 experimental MS suits in his personal project. Funny he didn't mention about the second one."

Peter was surprised by his nephew's memory and perception.

_So that's a trait of a coordinator, huh._

"Hmm… we'll ask him about that if we meet him again. But for now, we'll just head for the_ Archangel_. Say, can you switch on your com-link? We'll need to be updated with the situation happening now."

Kenji typed in commands to activate the Seraph's com-link system.

All that could be made out from the com-frequency was garble. Suddenly, a weak transmission was heard.

"**-BZZT- X105-Strike here, Earth forces, please respond! -BZZT-"**

"…'X105-Strike'… that must be one of the five main prototype Gundam units Aile created! It sounds like a distress call from the pilot. Kenji, can you contact him by his frequency?" Peter inquired.

"I'll try," Kenji replied, contacting the unknown Strike pilot by matching with his com-link frequency.

"**This is XP01-Seraph. Can you read me?"**

"**-BZZT- X105-Strike here, Earth forces, please respond! -BZZT-"**

"**Hello! Can you read me?"**

"**-BZZT- X105-Strike here, Earth forces, please respond! -BZZT-"**

Suddenly, the transmission was cut. Kenji tried again to contact the Strike pilot, but to no avail. He banged his hand on the CIS.

"Damn… it's cut off."

"Hmm… judging by the frequency, he shouldn't be too far away from our position. Keep communications open for the meantime, Kenji, we're moving off."

"You got it."

The Seraph's eyes flickered bright yellow, its wings spread out. It immediately leapt up to the air with a boost from its thrusters, and flew off instantly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1030 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, docks**

Inside the _Archangel's_ bridge, Natarle was giving orders to the remaining crew personnel in the bridge, seated in the captain's chair.

"Activate engines, get this ship running now! Have the weapon systems operational! We're going to meet resistance from the enemy!"

The crew hastily complied with her orders, performing their assigned tasks from their operator's booth.

"Opening auxiliary power… engine reading 75 percent... 100 percent... done."

"Activating weapon systems…"

"Ma'am, we've received transmission!" another bridge operator reported from his post, catching Natarle's attention. He sported black right-sided hair, having small Chinese-like eyes.

The temporary captain went over to him. He pressed a button on the keyboard terminal, emitting a radio transmission.

"**-BZZT- X105-Strike here, Earth forces, please respond! -BZZT-"**

"What can you get out of the message, operator Tonomura?" Natarle asked.

"It's a weak transmission, but it sounds like a distress call from an unidentified mobile suit pilot, ma'am," the operator known as Jackie Tonomura reported.

Natarle pondered the transmission's words in her mind as she returned to her seat. Suddenly, she hit a realization.

_So, it seems ZAFT is after the new mobile suits developed here!_

"Start the _Archangel_!" she commanded.

Within seconds, the ship's engines roared to life, its thrusters open and propelling the ship forward slowly.

"Miss Badgiruel, we don't have enough personnel to launch this ship!" Arnold complained, who was on the helmsman's seat.

"I'll not sit here and do nothing! We've got a situation in our hands now, Arnold. Now sit there and do something for a change. You're driving, and quit complaining!" Natarle retorted to her escort.

"Crap…" he muttered in defeat, taking the helmsman steering controls.

"Aim cannons at the debris ahead… fire!" Natarle exclaimed.

With a single shot from the **"Valiant Mk.8"** linear cannons, the debris blocking the _Archangel_ was smashed in pieces. The ship then sailed through, emerging outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1045 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, interior**

Meanwhile, an intense dogfight was occurring between Mwu and Rau inside. The two traded fire with each other, taking evasive maneuvers.

"Rau Le Creuset, what's your problem with me!" the Moebius pilot exclaimed while dodging a near-miss shot from the CGUE.

"Why do you ask that question, Mwu La Flaga? It's pretty simple… it's because of your existence!" the masked pilot replied, evading fire from the Moebius Zero's wired Gunbarrel pods.

"My existence… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You'll find out at a convenient time…!"

Rau quickly took cover from a big and wide steel plate that was part of the support holding the colony.

Mwu noticed his foe disappeared, and looked around for him. Suddenly, the CGUE appeared from its hiding spot and took careful, fast shots from its Vulcan shield at the Moebius Zero.

"Perhaps I should dispose of you… right now!"

"What the… damn!" Mwu spotted enemy fire, but dodged it a little late.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-**

The Moebius Zero's Gunbarrel pods were instantly destroyed. The Moebius Zero then flew away from the CGUE, trying to escape further into the habitable area.

"Running off so soon, Mwu?" Rau smiled evilly, giving chase.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the three guys (Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle) found and brought the trailer Murrue mentioned, they rejoined the EA engineer and Miriallia. The trailer contained the Launcher components for the Strike Gundam.

"Kira, I want you to attach the Launcher pack components on the Strike," Murrue instructed the Strike pilot.

"Understood… but what for?" Kira wondered.

"Just follow my instructions now; we don't have time for arguments!"

"Fine…"

As Kira was preparing to attach the Launcher components, a small explosion happened at the very top of the colony. Rau's CGUE emerged from the hole it made just now, with the masked pilot spotting the Strike below.

"So… that's the new MS Miguel fought with. Well… I can't have that existing now."

As the CGUE started to dive in for the Strike, the Moebius Zero suddenly attacked it from behind again.

"Tsk, tsk, you're beginning to lose your touch, Mwu," Rau commented disappointed.

The CGUE quickly flew around, getting behind the Moebius Zero. It fired off shots from its heavy assault machine gun, damaging the Moebius Zero's linear gun.

"Damn… no more weapons…" Mwu dejectedly remarked, as smoke emitted from the MA's damaged linear gun. With no other choice, he withdrew.

"Now that he's taken care of, back to that MS," Rau turned his attention back at the Strike.

Kira and company spotted the CGUE bearing down on them fast. The Strike pilot quickly tried to get into battle as he was finishing setting up the Launcher pack for the Strike.

"Take cover! Kira, ready the Strike now!" Murrue warned prompting the other teens to take shelter in the trailer parked near the Strike.

"I'm almost done, Miss Murrue!" Kira retorted.

Rau took careful aim at the Strike and prepared to fire.

**-BOOM-**

Suddenly, another explosion occurred nearby, but this time from the docks. Everyone noticed the new battleship _Archangel_ emerging out from the shadows and smoke, breaking into the habitable area.

"A new battleship… that must be the legged ship from intelligence reports," Rau commented, with his CGUE stopping momentarily to look at the ship.

"Is that… the _Archangel_?" Murrue stammered, as she looked on at the said battleship.


	4. Ep3: Ruined Homeland

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 3: Ruined Homeland**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1600 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, interior**

Inside his CGUE, Rau turned his attention back at the Strike Gundam.

"I shall take you down while I have the chance!" he remarked. The CGUE fired off shots from its heavy assault machine gun at the Strike as it resumed diving down at it.

**-BLAM- -BLAM- -BLAM- -BLAM-**

Just at the nick of time, Kira activated the Strike's PS armor, deflecting the attacks. Gritting his teeth, he braced the attacks' impact.

**-CLANK- -CLINK- -CLANK- -CLINK-**

"Interesting… a change of course will do," Rau commented, with his CGUE then turned its sights on the _Archangel_, changing direction and target.

Inside the _Archangel's_ bridge, Natarle issued commands to the newly formed crew to make countermeasures.

"Evade! Turn right, pitch 90 degrees! Load **"Hell-dart" **missiles… target is the enemy MS! Fire…!"

The _Archangel_ took a sharp right turn, dodging the CGUE's attacks. It then fired several missiles at the CGUE in retaliation. The CGUE quickly dodged them, as each trailed past it and hit the central axial support shaft of the colony, damaging it.

**-ZOOM- -ZOOM- -ZOOM-**

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

Meanwhile on the ground, Kira saw the CGUE floating out in the open.

_Now is my chance._

He moved the Strike to grab the **"Agni"** hyper-impulse cannon that was lain on the parked trailer next it and took aim, charging the weapon.

Murrue and the other teens noticed it, with the female EA officer being aghast. She flailed her arms to get Kira's attention.

"No, what are you doing? Stop! You're…!"

The rest of her words were cut off in an instant as the Strike fired off a massive shot from the **"Agni"**. The projectile went straight upwards at the CGUE; however, Rau noticed this and jerked the controls, managing to sidestep at a split second, but took some damage by having his CGUE's left arm blown off.

The streaking projectile then trailed through the colony's side, blowing a large hole near the MS.

A surprised look etched on Rau's face as he witnessed the attack.

"How can a MS have such a powerful weapon? No matter… retreat is the best option now," he remarked. He then escaped through the now made hole, heading back to the _Vesalius_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After spotting the Strike Gundam along with the group --- Murrue and the teens --- Natarle ordered the _Archangel_ to land near them. The group was then brought aboard, with the Strike being towed inside the hanger. Everyone gathered outside.

Murmurs from the bridge crew sounded about, asking about the Strike, as they observed the deactivated MS. The cockpit chest hatch opened, with Kira stepping out. Everyone was surprised at the sight of a young boy piloting a mass-destructive weapon.

"What the… the pilot's a kid!"

"How did he come in control of this MS?"

"Amazing… it couldn't be…"

Kira looped his foot through the winch-rope that ferried him down on the ground, and he joined the other teens. Natarle was much astounded as the bridge crew, as her eyes took in detail of his profile.

_He's only a kid… how is it possible?_

Suddenly, she recalled her first meeting with him and his friends back in the auto-taxi stop moments ago.

_Wait… he's the same one I bumped into a while back! Is it a coincidence?_

She directed her attention to Murrue, who saluted her and offered her hand.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, engineer supervisor of division 6. I'm glad to meet you."

Natarle accepted her handshake and saluted back.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, temporary captain of this EA battleship."

Minutes later, Mwu appeared among the group, after managing to park his damaged Moebius Zero in the hangar. Carrying his pilot helmet under his left arm, he started, getting everyone's attention.

"May I ask who's in charge of this battleship?"

Natarle answered his question, glancing at him.

"Nearly the entire crew was killed in the explosion back ago, including the captain. Although I temporarily took charge of this ship a while ago, I think you're more suited to be captain, Murrue. That leaves you in charge."

Murrue sighed, displeased at being assigned a delicate position in an instant. She glanced at Mwu, "You are?"

Mwu gave a small grin as he made his introduction with a small salute.

"Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga, squad leader of the EA battleship _Enrylion_ --- the crew and the captain transferred from that ship and were supposed to operate here in the _Archangel_, but now I see that I'm the only survivor from their unit. I had to park my damaged Moebius Zero here for repairs, if that's ok with you."

Murrue saluted back.

"We're glad to have you onboard, lieutenant. As you can see, we're on a tight bind now," Natarle commented.

Mwu looked at the stationary Strike Gundam and whistled softly. He turned his attention to Kira and walked towards him.

"So, you're the pilot of this MS, huh?"

"No… it was like I had to," Kira sadly replied, looking at the ground.

"I see… tell me, would you happen to be a Coordinator?"

"…Yes, I am."

In an instant, several soldiers among the crew suddenly pointed rifles at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1610 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

Meanwhile, inside the _Vesalius's_ hangar, Athrun was on work modifying the Aegis Gundam's OS from inside the Aegis's cockpit.

A mechanic floated by, his face popping out in view.

"Athrun, why don't you take a break? You can modify the OS of this mobile suit later! Its repairs aren't done yet."

Athrun looked up him and gave a small smile, pausing from his work.

"Thanks anyway, but I have to finish calibrating the OS so I can pilot this mobile suit properly. Besides, I'm almost done with it; just give me five minutes."

"Well… alright. See you!"

The mechanic shrugged his shoulders and left. Athrun resumed his task, typing consecutively and quickly on the keyboard interface while glancing at the small screen interface showing the inputs to make changes in the OS.

The rest of the secret MS --- Blitz, Buster, and Duel --- were parked deactivated alongside the Aegis, and were in the midst of repair and tune-ups.

Five minutes passed by. Finally, Athrun finished adjusting the Aegis's OS. He outstretched his hands and stretched a bit, running a hand through his hair.

"Whew… that should do it."

Suddenly, the same mechanic who checked up on him came back, popping his face in view. He snapped his fingers to get the Aegis pilot's attention.

"Hey, Athrun, Commander Creuset wants you on the bridge, double-time."

"Alright, I'm on my way, thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upon entering the bridge, Athrun found Rau, Captain Ades, and Miguel watching a video footage of Miguel's battle with the Strike.

Rau looked at the Aegis pilot, greeting him.

"Welcome back, Athrun. This video you're seeing is that of Miguel's battle with one of the five prototype MS. I'm surprised at the potential power it has, able to bring down Miguel's GINN in a single blow."

Athrun was shocked, recalling his recent encounter of his childhood best friend.

_Kira… why?_

He turned facing Miguel.

"Is that true? Are you ok?"

"Tch… yeah, I'm alright. Damn MS, it sure was very maneuverable. It disabled my GINN by cutting off the power source at the sides. I had no choice but to self-destruct and escaped with the other infiltration units."

Ades interrupted.

"What should we do now, commander?"

Rau rubbed his chin in thought, looking at the footage, which was being replayed.

"Miguel, take Aurol and Matthew with you; you'll be dispatched back in the colony. Your orders are to capture or destroy that mobile suit and the legged warship. You'll be given a new GINN to start with… dismissed."

Miguel saluted, before leaving for the hangar.

"Yes sir!"

Athrun was instantly disappointed that he wasn't included in the mission. He stared in shock at the masked commander.

"But, commander, why leave me out of this mission? I must deploy along with Miguel," the Aegis pilot then faced Captain Ades, "Captain, permit me to sortie for this mission!"

The _Vesalius_ captain shook his head.

"Negative, Zala. I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out. Besides, Miguel has to release his frustration in dealing with that MS."

"But…"

"That's final, Zala!"

Athrun gritted his teeth in defeat and clenched his hands into fists. He saluted his superiors and left the bridge, heading for the hangar. As the bridge's doors closed after him, Ades let out a tired sigh, folding his arms.

"He's quite a handful, I say. We should watch him carefully, commander."

Rau chuckled little, adjusting his mask.

"I wouldn't worry, Ades. He knows what he should do in this kind of situation."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1615 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, interior**

Inside the _Archangel_, Kira's teen friends were shocked at seeing the soldiers among the crew pointing rifles at the Strike pilot. Tolle stepped in front of Kira, outstretching his hands to protest.

"Stop it! Kira isn't an enemy! What did he do to you for him to deserve this?"

Murrue ordered the soldiers to lower their weapons.

"Enough! Lower your weapons this instant!"

The soldiers looked confused by her order, but reluctantly complied. Natarle placed her hands on her hips.

"What's going on, Murrue? An explanation is needed."

Murrue looked sadly back at Kira before replying.

"It's true. Kira here is a Coordinator, and he was able to control this MS. He destroyed a GINN that attacked us moments ago, and it's thanks to him that he managed to save everyone onboard this ship."

Clenching his hands into fists, Kira looked up and spoke reluctantly.

"I'm a first-generation Coordinator, meaning that my parents' genes weren't modified."

Murmurs were heard among the group.

"Woah…"

"Unreal… a Coordinator… and first-generation, huh…"

"He destroyed a GINN? That's awesome!"

Mwu mentally slapped himself for placing the Strike pilot in an awkward position. He then tried to redeem for that mistake.

"You know, kid, there were intended pilots for those five secret prototype MS built here; that MS standing behind you is one of them. In the simulations, they could barely do more than move them."

He glanced at Murrue and Natarle.

"Oh boy… who'd have thought this might happen?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1616 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

Meanwhile inside the _Vesalius's_ hangar, three GINNs were outfitted with heavy missiles in preparation for the mission assigned to ZAFT pilots Miguel Aiman, Aurol, and Matthew.

From the lounge area above and facing the hangar, Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol watched the weapons being loaded onto the GINNs and wondered. Dearka gave a low whistle as he noticed the heavy missiles. He folded his arms, floating about.

"Well, I guess things are getting serious in this situation we're in."

Nicol pressed his hands against the lounge window, staring intently at the three GINNs.

"What's with the heavy missiles? They look geared up for an assault rather than just a simple skirmish. And why attack Heliopolis? Aren't they a neutral colony?"

Yzak folded his arms with an annoyed look on his face, looking away from the window.

"Bah… it's ridiculous for Heliopolis to consider themselves as a neutral colony, seeing that they we're developing those secret prototype MS that we captured a while back. What were they thinking?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1618 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, interior**

Inside the _Archangel's_ hangar, repairs were being made on the Strike Gundam and Moebius Zero. Head Engineer Kojiro Murdoch bellowed out orders to his crew of mechanics and engineers to speed up repairs and weapon loading.

"What the hell are you stopping for? Keep on with the repairs! We haven't got much time to dawdle around!"

"Speed up repairs on the Moebius Zero and the Strike! I want them ready soon!"

Available supplies from the nearby factory (where the Strike and the Aegis were previously stored) were being ferried in quickly as repairs commenced. Every available personnel pitched in to help.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From one of the officers' quarters inside the ship, Kira was taking a nap on an available bunk bed, exhausted from his first battle. In another room next him, Kuzzey, Miriallia, Sai, and Tolle were gathered about, having a conversation about their friend's revelation as a Coordinator.

"You know, I never thought Kira would be a Coordinator," Kuzzey started, "I mean, it somewhat doesn't seem right about him."

"Kuzzey, Kira is our friend. Him being a Coordinator has nothing much to affect us with. He is a good person from what I can remember about him."

"How is he able to move that machine? I don't recall him knowing about it and hiding it from us. And how did he modify the machine's OS quickly? Only Coordinators could possess that skill and talent like he has. I've heard stories about them --- how they possess extraordinary skills, be stronger and faster, and absorbing knowledge as much as they could than an ordinary human."

Miriallia and Tolle huddled close, holding to each other, while Sai contemplated in silence. They were beginning to have doubts and getting another perspective on Kira.

With a sigh, Kuzzey added, "I wonder… can Naturals win a war against ZAFT's Coordinators?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel's _bridge, Murrue, Mwu, and Natarle were having a discussion about the current situation happening in the colony.

Seated on the captain's seat and wearing an EA officer uniform, Murrue recalled a fact.

"Fortunately, all the citizens have been evacuated to the shelters, which can separate from the colony like escape pods. Civilian casualties aren't an issue now."

Standing in front of her, Mwu wondered about the teens.

"So what will you do with the kids?"

Natarle answered instead, seated next to Mwu.

"Since they saw the Strike and this ship, which are considered military secrets, they'll have to remain on board. There's no question to that."

Mwu ran a hand through his blond, long curly hair.

"When this ship leaves the colony, there'll be a long battle ahead. And we're short of manpower to maintain this ship."

Rubbing her chin with one hand, Murrue then thought of Kira and his piloting skills in the Strike.

"I'm thinking of asking Kira to be the Strike's pilot."

Natarle stared at her ridiculously and objected, "A MS can't be entrusted to a kid! Besides, I think Lieutenant La Flaga here should be the pilot for the job."

Mwu chuckled a bit at the suggestion, declining the offer.

"Are you kidding? I can't pilot it, because the kid modified the OS in such a way that a Natural can't handle it. And if we ask him to reprogram it to its original settings, I doubt I could get that MS running, nothing more than just budging a step."

Natarle groaned, shaking her head in disappointment at Mwu's reply. Murrue looked at the Moebius Zero pilot.

"Lieutenant, can you bring Kira here? I'd like to have a word with him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 26; +1620 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

In the _Vesalius's_ hangar, the three GINNs were launched into space. They quickly headed towards the colony, looking for their assigned targets.

Seconds after their launch, Athrun quickly snuck inside the Aegis Gundam, closing the cockpit hatch after him. He quickly activated its OS, getting the MS up and running, with its PS armor starting up. Several mechanics who were in the midst of fixing it, noticed the action, surprised.

"Hey, what's going on?" the head mechanic wondered, looking puzzled at the Aegis while making his inspection on all MS in the hangar.

The Aegis then broke free from its constraints.

"Whoa! Get out of the way…!" one of the mechanics exclaimed.

The rest of the mechanics quickly backed off from the Aegis, as it headed to the launching pad for take off. Meanwhile, the head mechanic floated quickly to a paging phone posted near the hangar doors, picking up the receiver and pressing the **"PAGE"** button.

"Get me bridge, right now!" he exclaimed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the bridge, the communications operator relayed the news to Captain Ades.

"What in the world? I didn't order Zala to launch! Seal the hangar doors!" he bellowed, slamming his hand on his seat's armrest.

"Wait a minute, Ades, let Athrun go," Rau interrupted.

"But commander…?"

"This might prove to be interesting."

The masked commander grinned slyly as he awaited expectations from the Aegis pilot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 26; +1622 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, interior**

Meanwhile, inside the _Archangel's_ bridge, Kira was brought in before Murrue. The temporary captain looked at him with a hint of desperation before she started.

"What do you want from me, Miss Murrue?" the Strike pilot asked, confused and despondent.

"Kira… I ask that you be the pilot for the Strike when this ship is ready to leave the colony."

Anger mirrored in his eyes as he took in those words. He clenched his hands into shaky fists, cutting the air with them.

"No! I refuse to pilot that MS! Why do you ask me to do this? I hate this stupid and senseless war you're fighting and don't want to be dragged in it! That's why I came here in this neutral colony!"

**-BZZT- -BZZT- -BZZT-**

"The radio…" Mwu wondered looking at the direction of the sound, which happened to come from one of the communication operators' terminal. He went up to one and checked radio communications, trying to get a frequency, flipping switches and pushing buttons. All that was heard as a response was garbled static.

"Hello, hello! This is Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga speaking, anyone!" he exclaimed in a headphone mic.

No response.

Setting the headphone mic down, he looked back at the group.

"The radio's been blocked. Damn, it must be N-Jammers ZAFT is using. Well, they're not playing around, that's for sure. They're going to attack pretty soon. Lieutenant Ramius, you'll have to be the captain of this ship. Although my rank is higher than yours, I absolutely know nothing of this ship."

"I agree with Lieutenant La Flaga. What are your orders?" Natarle asked.

Murrue looked at the rest grimly. She took a deep breath before starting, accepting her role as captain and preparing to carry out her new duty.

"Kira, I order you to launch in the Strike immediately, no excuses! I want everyone on battle-stations! Lieutenant La Flaga, is your Moebius Zero ready?"

Mwu shook his head and threw his hands up in the air.

"Are you kidding? It's badly damaged and its repairs aren't done. I can't launch yet!"

"Natarle, contact the operators to return to their posts!"

Natarle gave a quick salute before executing her order. She took her seat on the deputy and combat commander's chair situated on the CIC (Combat Information Center) area beneath the bridge.

"This is the bridge speaking, operators, you're to return to your posts immediately!" she ordered through the ship's intercom.

Sneering with disgust, Kira had no choice but to comply with the newly appointed captain's order. He exited the bridge and headed for the hangar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hangar, head mechanic/engineer Kojiro Murdoch was waiting for Kira, seeing that he was the only person capable to pilot the Strike. He spotted him running inside as he arrived.

"There you are, kid! Hurry up!" he exclaimed to him as he made a mad dash to the Strike, jumping in the cockpit.

"Don't push me around!" Kira retorted as the cockpit hatch closed after him.

Murdoch raised a right eyebrow in confusion, and scratched his right cheek in wonder.

"Jeez, what's with him all of a sudden?"

Inside the Strike's cockpit, Kira quickly dragged the keyboard interface to him, starting up the Strike's OS. The CIS was turned on, with Murrue's face appearing in a sub-window located at the right CIS.

"You're despicable!" he exclaimed at her with more disgust.

Murdoch meanwhile ordered his crew to load the Sword type parts, as the Strike was getting ready for launch. Kira noticed them on the CIS, a bit surprised.

"Sword type parts… hmm… I'll have to learn to use this quick."

The launch sequence window popped in view from above as the launch doors opened.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM **

**GAT-X105 SWORD STRIKE GUNDAM **

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato… Strike Gundam: let's go!" Kira exclaimed, as the Sword Strike was instantly launched from the linear catapult, with its PS armor kicking in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the GINNs blasted a hole into the colony. Miguel noticed in his radar the Aegis Gundam following behind and smirked at himself.

"Athrun, show us what a ZAFT squad leader is made of!" he remarked via com-link to the Aegis pilot.

Athrun's face was grim as he prepared to brace himself to face his best friend who was supposedly piloting the Strike.

The ZAFT attack squad quickly flew in, heading straight to the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Four heat sources detected… three GINNs and… it can't be… it's the Aegis!" bridge officer Jackie Tonomura, specializing in enemy search and detection, reported from the CIC area as he monitored four green blips popping in radar, heading straight to the ship. A small diagram of the Aegis Gundam with small details was displayed for a few seconds before disappearing.

Murrue quickly took charge and ordered counter-measures.

"Prepare for MS combat! Fire off anti MS guns at them!"

The _Archangel_ fired off its CIWS at the oncoming MS, barely hitting them. Their shots ricocheted into the colony interior, damaging it.

Miguel motioned Aurol and Matthew to attack the ship as he noticed the Strike Gundam approaching.

"Aurol, Matthew! Go after the ship! Athrun and I will take care of the MS!"

Two of the three GINNs broke off, beginning their attack on the _Archangel_ with heavy missiles and peppering it with bazookas.

**-BOOM- -BOOM-**

The ship lurched inside within each impact, shaking the crew.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miguel motioned Athrun to follow him as his GINN recklessly took aim at the Sword Strike with its heavy ion cannon.

**-PHISH-**

The Sword Strike dodged the shot and charged head-on at the GINN. The shot trailed to the central axial support shaft of the colony, damaging it.

**-BOOM-**

"Take this!" Kira exclaimed, the Sword Strike taking a massive swing at Miguel with its "**Schwert Gewehr"** anti-ship sword.

The GINN sidestepped quickly, avoiding the attack. The Sword Strike then took out its **"Midas Messer"** beam boomerang and flung it towards the GINN with one swift motion.

Miguel easily dodged it, knowing it was coming.

"Ha… nice try, punk, it's my turn! Athrun, you come at it from behind!" he exclaimed, the GINN preparing for a counter-attack with its heavy sword, unsheathing it. Athrun took position heading for the Strike, as he prepared to grab hold of it.

However, Miguel forgot to notice the beam boomerang coming back to its owner, as it sliced his GINN's right leg off in its return path.

"What…!" he exclaimed.

With a quick turnaround, the Sword Strike charged at the GINN and sliced it in half with its **"Schwert Gewehr"**.

**-SHWAK-**

Electric sparks sprang about inside the GINN's cockpit as Miguel was aghast at the outcome. He flailed his arms helplessly, shielding himself from the inevitable.

"Ah-----!" he shrieked.

**-KABOOM-**

Miguel's GINN disintegrated into pieces amongst the explosion. Athrun watched his comrade's demise with teary-eyes, clenching his hands into shaky fists.

"MIGUEL!" he cried out at his comrade's instant demise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a staggering ten minutes, the _Archangel_ managed to bring down the other two GINNs with its CIWS and missiles combined.

However, just as the last GINN was being destroyed, it launched its heavy missiles intended at the ship. Unfortunately, they trailed past for the central axial support shaft of the colony.

**-BOOM-**

With that final attack, the main support holding the colony was slowly crumbling apart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Aegis and the Sword Strike hovered in the air facing each other from a short distance, its pilots fathoming each other's identity.

"Kira… Kira Yamato, is it? It's you all along!"

"Athrun… can it be… you're Athrun Zala!"

"What are you doing in the mobile suit? Why are you with the EA?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! Why are you with ZAFT? Why did you attack this colony?"

Around them, the colony was crumbling apart.

Suddenly, a portion of the colony wall crumbled, with a huge hole created near the Sword Strike. In an instant it was sucked into the vortex of space.

"Ah…!" Kira exclaimed in dismay.

"Kira…!" Athrun cried out, watching his best friend being sucked in space.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the Seraph Gundam was approaching the _Archangel_ when suddenly, the colony started crumbling apart. Peter was aghast at seeing the beginning of Heliopolis' destruction.

"My God… this can't be happening," he remarked, stunned.

_Aile… I hope you're making your escape now._

Kenji tightened his grip on the control sticks with anger. Whoever started attack on the colony would pay. He spotted the _Archangel_ on the CIS.

"Uncle, worry about the colony's loss another time. There are more important things to think about!"

Peter shook his head, clearing off his amazement and despair. He noticed the _Archangel _displayed on the CIS.

"We're in luck. But I'm afraid we don't have time to ask them letting us board in."

"No problem… that can be arranged."

"?"

Kenji smirked at his uncle's perplexed look as he flicked a switch marked **"Mirage Colloid Shift"**. In seconds, the Seraph became transparent, invisible to the naked eye and all forms of radar.

"We'll have to get on undetected, hang on!"

With a hefty boost from its thrusters and now invisible, the Seraph quickly headed for the _Archangel_. Peter was amazed more at the Mirage Colloid System, and at his nephew's sudden adaptability to the MS.

_Mirage Colloid System… I've heard of this technology from Aile, but I never expected him to implement it in this MS. _

_Ulen… you may have created a cursed being sitting next me now._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, inside one of the escape shelters the mysterious girl was pushed into by Kira moments ago, she looked around at the rest of the gathered civilians who were seated with safety locks strap to them and close to each other, terrified.

"What's happening?" one man wondered.

A little girl was crying on her mom's shoulder.

"Mommy… I'm scared!"

The mysterious girl could do nothing but sigh beneath the safety lock strapped in her seat as she waited for the shelter she was on to make its escape from the crumbling colony.


	5. Ep4: Silent Run

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 4: Silent Run**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**Word** denotes com-link dialogue

**_Word_** denotes flashback thought

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1645 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

Amongst the debris that was once the neutral colony of Heliopolis, the Sword Strike Gundam floated aimlessly. Inside its cockpit, Kira was in a state of shock as he tried to accept Heliopolis' destruction.

"**X-105 Strike, do you read? X-105 Strike, do you read? Kira Yamato, please respond!" **Natarle's voice resonated from the com-link.

Slowly collecting himself, Kira responded.

"Yes, I read you!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From the _Archangel's_ CIC area beneath the bridge, the second-in-command sighed with relief as she stood next to bridge officer Dalida Lolaha Chandra II, specializing on communications and electronic warfare, lifting her finger from a switch to open com-link with the Strike pilot.

She then pressed the button again.

"Kira Yamato, return to the _Archangel_. You have its coordinates on your radar?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Strike pilot checked the EA ship's coordinates on his radar.

"I see you, I'm heading back immediately."

Kira took a deep breath to calm down for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts. Then he hit a realization.

_My parents! I wonder if they were able to escape from the colony._

He shook his head, shaking off his worry for his parents' safety, hoping they managed to escape alive.

He took the controls, finally moving the Sword Strike to return to the _Archangel_. After passing through the wrecked remains of Heliopolis, he spotted the EA ship in view.

Suddenly, a bright twinkle of light caught his eye from the left CIS.

"Huh?"

The Sword Strike stopped and changed direction, heading towards the light. As it approached closer to it, Kira recognized it to be an escape pod, drifting aimlessly.

"An escape pod… it had to come from the colony! There must be survivors inside, I can't abandon it… I better bring it with me to the _Archangel_."

The Sword Strike grabbed firmly the escape pod before proceeding back to its original destination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From the _Archangel's_ bridge, Mwu wondered at the next course of action of the ship and its crew. He then asked Murrue.

"Captain, what will be our next move?"

Murrue furrowed her eyebrows in consideration.

"We're still in battle alert, lieutenant. Our priority is to escape this area, now that the colony is destroyed."

Mwu shrugged his shoulders.

"It's going to be difficult now with just having the Strike Gundam and the Moebius Zero. We're seriously undermanned."

Natarle walked close to the Captain's side.

"Captain, I suggest that we head to the asteroid port of Artemis, which belongs to the Eurasian Federation."

The Moebius Zero pilot complained, waving his right hand to halt Natarle's suggestion.

"Woah there… we could head to the Moon, where the EA space HQ is located. But judging from the distance here to travel there, it's a long route. Plus, we're sure to be attacked by ZAFT patrols in the area."

"Understandable, lieutenant, but I'm sure Eurasia can understand our situation, and lend assistance to us. We don't have many options to consider. Captain, what will it be?"

Dalida suddenly interrupted from his post.

"Ensign Badgiruel, we've got a call from Kira Yamato. He says he's bringing in an escape pod he found as he was heading back."

Natarle was surprised by the remark and walked to Dalida's post in the CIC area.

"Patch me through. Kira Yamato, who gave you permission bringing an escape pod back here! You're to return here this instant!"

"**I can't just leave it behind! There're people inside… it was drifting out of control,"** the Strike pilot replied from his com-link.

"Leave them! They'll be picked up by rescue teams heading here!"

"**No, I won't!"**

"Are you disobeying an order? Return here at once without them!"

"**How can you say that? You're crazy!"**

"How dare you!"

Murrue decided to break up the argument.

"Natarle… let him bring the escape pod here. We don't have time to handle petty issues such as this. It'll be a waste of time to argue, for we can't let them take up our time to plan a solution for the situation we're in now. I'll accept the responsibility in letting those civilians board here."

Natarle sighed in defeat and cursed a bit deep down.

"I understand. Kira Yamato, bring that escape pod with you."

"**Understood…"**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel's_ hangar, the Sword Strike parked itself for repairs after laying down the escape pod it brought along with. Murrue and company gathered about around it, with Murdoch tampering with the keypad shown outside trying to open it.

"Ok, I'm opening it now," the chief mechanic remarked.

**-BEEP-**

A confirmation sound was heard from the keypad as the hatch opened. One by one the civilians inside stepped out, relief and joy in their faces.

"Ensign Badgiruel, have some of the men help these people to the available rooms in the officers' quarters. Also call the cook to prepare food right away," Murrue ordered Natarle, who saluted back and complied.

Kira smiled wearily at the sight, glad to have saved some lives, after exiting the Sword Strike and floating down to the ground. He then spotted his pet robotic bird Torii flying around the escape pod; he gave chase, trying to catch it.

"Torii… come here!" he exclaimed at his small robotic creation.

A distinct dark, long red hair appeared out of the pod, revealing a girl's face looking around. Kira stopped for a second and gave attention to her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

He thought back a bit before realizing it was Fllay, the girl he met in the auto-taxi stand before in Heliopolis.

"You're in an EA ship, the _Archangel_. Come on, I'll take you to Sai and the others."

With that said, he took her left hand, leading the slightly confused girl to his friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1648 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

In the _Vesalius's_ bridge, Ades was concerned with the present situation, stunned at the fact of Heliopolis' destruction by his ZAFT units.

"Commander, what are we to tell the Supreme Council about this… the destruction of a neutral colony?"

The masked Rau watched the debris that was now Heliopolis on the main screen, with his arms folded. He glanced at Ades and calmly replied.

"Neutral…? How can Heliopolis be neutral when it's revealed to be developing weapons for the EA? To remedy this, we'll just say that we were sent to delegate an inspection, and that they refused, opening fire at us."

"Sir, regarding that legged ship, how can we continue pursuit of it? We don't have enough MS left to do so."

"Hmm… I'm considering sending in the stolen G-weapons we acquired for that purpose."

"But…!"

"It doesn't matter, Ades, besides, we have already have the data necessary to operate these machines. Have Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak gear up and ready their respective MS. We mustn't let the legged ship escape into EA territory, or we'll be sure to face the consequences."

Ades stood up from his seat and went toward a nearby table with an online space map. He placed his finger on a small image of rocks circling the area of the extinct neutral colony.

"Sir, amongst this debris in this area, our radar can't pinpoint the exact location of the ship. Because of this, it'll give them an opportunity to escape."

Rau walked to the opposite side of the table, with a hand holding his chin, as he studied the map.

"Hmm… their escape routes are limited, given the circumstances. Out of these, there are only two possible ones they'd dare take. One, they'd head to the Moon, trying to contact the Atlantic Federation space HQ there, but that'd take them days. Or two, they'd head for Artemis, or the Eurasia Federation."

"The asteroid port, you mean? If they're heading there, we'll have a tough time trying to go through, because of its famed "umbrella" shield."

The radar operator suddenly reported from his post.

"Sir, heat sources launched from the legged ship! They appear to be heading for the Moon."

Rau shook his head, his second assumption confirmed.

"No, they must be decoys. They're planning to run towards Artemis."

Ades gazed at him, unsure.

"How can that be, sir?"

"I'm sure of it, Ades, there's no mistake. They were trying to throw us off guard by launching decoys. Begin pursuit!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside his quarters, Athrun was lying down floating, hands behind his head, as he thought about his deceased comrades, Miguel and Rusty. His eyes fixed themselves on the ceiling.

He shifted to his side, as the image of the Sword Strike slicing Miguel's GINN in half popped in his mind back in Heliopolis.

_Miguel…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1650 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

The _Archangel_ continued on course for Artemis.

Inside one of the officers' quarters, Kira and company wondered where the ship would be heading. The door then opened, with Mwu walking in and getting their attention.

"Excuse me sir, but where's this ship heading?" Sai asked the Moebius Zero pilot, who leaned himself against the opened door of their quarters.

"We're on course for the asteroid port Artemis, on the Eurasia Federation. We'll be lucky if we get there in one piece. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to ask you to join me outside," he motioned Kira to follow after him as he exited. He placed an arm around him, dragging him a small distance away from his friends' quarters.

"Kid, you'll have to do maintenance on the Strike yourself, because we're running short of manpower. Murdoch isn't happy doing all the work on it."

"Wait, why do you say it's my MS?" Kira asked warily.

"It's because nobody else in this ship can control it other than you. Not only that, but I see you have the power to do something you should do, and we two are the only ones who can protect this ship. You can make a difference with that MS. Right now, the only thing in your mind should be protecting this ship, and the ones you care about, your friends."

"…"

"Do you understand now, kid?"

Kira clenched his left hand, taking a deep breath as he made his choice. He nodded.

"Good. Get geared up in the locker room, there's a spare pilot suit. Those clothes you're wearing now don't seem to fit right when you're piloting the Strike. I'll get ready as well in my Moebius Zero. Remember… guard this ship with your life. That's the only thing in your mind."

Mwu then ran off, getting ready for battle. Looking at his retreating figure, Kira ran off to the opposite direction, heading for the locker room suggested.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After getting acquainted with the group, Fllay asked, "What's going on?"

Sai and Kuzzey replied one by one.

"You see Fllay, Kira is the one who piloted that MS. He founded the escape pod and brought it here."

"And also, he's a Coordinator."

Surprise etched on Fllay's face as she took in those words.

_Kira, a Coordinator, was the one piloting that machine? _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Just outside the _Archangel_, the Seraph Gundam was flying alongside it undetected.

Inside its cockpit, Kenji had programmed the OS to maintain speed with the ship, and set the controls to autopilot for the time being. He yawned, stretching his arms, as he watched a recorded video clip displayed on the right CIS of the Seraph's battle with the GINN it fought before.

Crouched behind him, his uncle watched it with great interest as well, but remembered to ask his nephew something.

"Kenji, why are we moving along with the _Archangel_ undetected? We need to board it and meet up with its superior officers."

"Uncle, I have a hunch that the ship will be going into battle soon with the enemy. It's safe to assume that ZAFT started the attack, and we need to get a better look at the commandeering ships that deployed those GINNs and the Aegis Gundam."

"You figured out what that pink MS is then?" Peter asked, startled little by his nephew's Coordinator abilities, and also his hunch on the reason behind the attack on the neutral colony.

For answer Kenji flipped open a page from the booklet given by Professor Kato and showed the contents. Peter studied it and was slightly startled at the blueprints of the other prototype MS Professor Kato planned and developed --- Aegis, Blitz, Buster, Duel, and Strike.

"Then that must be one of the five prototypes Aile had sent to the testing site back in the colony. And if I remember correctly, then the Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel were captured and can be used by those ZAFT units you're talking about."

"Correct. There's a high possibility that they'll be deployed to capture or destroy this EA ship we're tagging along with. The only one not captured was the Strike, and I believe it's in operation by the crew of this ship."

"Well, that clears up the reason why the colony was destroyed then. How can you be sure that ZAFT is behind this?" Peter wondered. He sat down on the cramped space of the cockpit, tired from crouching up for a long time.

Before Kenji could reply, beeping sounds emitted from the radar, forcing the pilot to take a look. Aside from him and the _Archangel_, two triangular green blips appeared, slowly closing in on them. He nodded to himself as he switched off autopilot and took the controls.

"We're about to find out, uncle."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the _Vesalius_, Athrun was summoned to the commander's quarters. He stepped inside, saluting to the masked commander seated behind his desk as the door closed after him.

"Athrun Zala reporting… you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I do. At ease, report on the mission."

"…Yes sir. The operation to destroy the legged ship was a failure. We managed to secure four out of the five reported G-weapons; however, the remaining one was used to fend off our attacks."

"I guessed it pretty much so, after witnessing its firepower firsthand; speaking of which, if you noticed the missing left arm of my CGUE when I escaped before the colony collapsed, then you'll know what I mean. As to the ship, it seems it'll take more to destroy it."

Athrun made a mental check, surprised at hearing that tiny detail regarding his commander's MS being partially damaged, and not knowing about it sooner.

"Yes sir."

Rau noticed his officer's sad disposition judging from his face.

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"…Actually, there is, sir."

"Go on."

"The pilot of the Strike, it's my old friend Kira Yamato. I was surprised to see him in that machine."

Rau stood up from his chair and walked up to his officer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That is… unfortunate. Then this means you'll have to be excused from the next battle."

"No sir! I can't!"

Athrun clenched his hands into shaky fists while he paused, thinking the next words to say.

"I mean… I need to sortie on the next battle, if I can hope to meet and talk with Kira. He's a good friend, but he's naïve… he's being exploited by the Naturals to fight for them! I want to convince him to join us."

"Hmm… I see. But if this Kira should refuse to join, then what will you do?"

Athrun reluctantly answered with a heavy heart.

"Then I have no choice but to shoot him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1700 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

The _Vesalius_ pulled up into a parallel position with the _Archangel,_ catching up.

Inside the prototype EA warship, everybody immediately entered into battle stations. In the bridge, Murrue and Natarle were hearing out a battle strategy by Mwu, who was in his Moebius Zero, readying preparations in the hangar bay. His image appeared on the main screen.

Dalida reported his radar verifications from his post.

"Two heat sources closing in our position… a Laurasia-class _Gamow_, and a Nazca-class _Vesalius_. The _Vesalius_ will be catching up to us within minutes!"

The Hawk of Endymion started.

"The _Gamow_ will catch up to us if the ship stays still, but if we start up the engines and make a run for it, the _Vesalius_ will match our speed. This looks like no-holds barred, captain. But, I've got just the thing that could change all that."

Natarle looked at his face with a raised eyebrow.

"And just what'd that be, lieutenant?"

Mwu shrugged his shoulders with an easygoing smile.

"Did I tell you I could make the impossible possible?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Kuzzey, Miriallia, Sai, and Tolle decided not to sit around while seeing Kira fighting, so they contacted bridge officer Dalida, who rushed to see them. Meeting them on a hallway, he was a bit surprised as he heard their volunteerism.

"You guys sure you want to?" he asked one more time for their confirmation.

The teens nodded.

"We want to help, Mr. Chandra. We can't just sit around while Kira is out there fighting to protect us in this ship," Miriallia remarked.

"I agree with Mir, Kira's our best friend. It's time we pay him back for saving us," Tolle supported his girlfriend, his right arm holding by her waist.

"Plus, we'd be useful in running this ship, so I wouldn't mind," Sai added, tilting his red tinted spectacles to eye level.

"It's the least we could do I guess," Kuzzey finished for the group.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Along his way to the locker room, Kira noticed his friends in EA uniforms. Floating to them, he started, "How come you all are in those uniforms?"

"We want to do our part while you fight, Kira. It can't be you doing the saving all the time," Miriallia replied.

"Guys…"

Sai placed his right hand on Kira's left shoulder.

"Kira, do your best out there. We'll be doing ours too."

Tolle did the same action.

"Same here, buddy!"

Kuzzey hesitantly added.

"Yes, please, um… be careful out there."

Kira nodded with a smile, before resuming his way, leaving them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as he was out of sight, the teens proceeded to the bridge, filling in their newly assigned jobs, to the amazement of Murrue and Natarle. Of course they explained their reasons in doing their new jobs first to her before starting, thanks to Dalida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later, Kira made it to the locker room, entering inside. He looked around the lockers and saw an opened one, with a spare pilot suit hanged. Floating to the locker, he grabbed the suit and started wearing it. Zipping up and wearing the pilot helmet provided, he quickly headed to the hangar bay, where the Strike Gundam was waiting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here's the plan. Since we're surrounded in a debris field, I'll sneak in my Moebius Zero through there and launch a surprise attack on the _Vesalius_, also, I'll radio in its coordinates for you to target and blast it to smithereens. Meanwhile, Kira, piloting the Strike, will stay behind near the _Archangel_, for defense," Mwu finished, adjusting his pilot helmet.

"Hmm… sounds like a half-baked plan, lieutenant, but I'll have to agree with you here. Captain, anything you want to add?" Natarle asked her fellow captain seated. She nodded in reply.

"We'll proceed with that plan! All stations, battle alert! Have the Moebius Zero and the Strike launch on the double!" Murrue commanded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the linear catapult, the Moebius Zero was first to go. The launch sequence window popped out from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**TS-MA2mod.00 MOEBIUS ZERO**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Mwu La Flaga, Moebius Zero… is ready to go!" the hawk of Endymion exclaimed, as his MA was launched into space.

Last to follow was the Strike, as it perched its feet on the linear catapult. A female computerized voice spoke through the speakers as the Aile-type parts were being fitted on the Strike --- a booster pack attached to the back, while a beam rifle placed on the right hand with a shield on the left.

Inside its cockpit, Kira finalized preparations and was raring to go.

_**Remember… guard this ship with your life. That's the only thing in your mind.**_

Mwu's voice echoed in his mind as he remembered those words.

"That's the only thing I have to focus on," Kira repeated in a slow mantra.

Suddenly, Miriallia's image was displayed on the CIS. The Strike pilot blinked twice in amazement.

"Miriallia, what are you doing there?" he wondered.

The said girl smiled as she replied.

"This is my new job now. I'll be guiding you through the battle, so make sure to keep communications open all the time, ok? Get ready for launch then."

"Ok… thanks for the help," Kira smiled a bit.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato, Aile Strike… let's do it!" he exclaimed, as he was launched into space. He quickly activated the Strike's PS armor along the way.

The _Archangel_ began fire at the _Gamow_, signaling the start of battle.

The _Gamow_ and the _Vesalius_ launched their respective recently owned Gundams --- the Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel --- as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Seraph Gundam began a slow approach on the ZAFT-controlled Gundams. Inside its cockpit, Kenji clutched at his crucifix necklace, his eyes closed.

_An inevitable fate… is escape… possible?_

He then opened his eyes, seeing an answer before him. He glanced back at his uncle, who nodded to him and braced ready for battle.

With no other words said, he began his assault.


	6. Ep5: Phase Shift Down

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 5: Phase Shift Down**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +1715 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space**

As the Aile Strike Gundam was launched into space, the Blitz, Buster, and Duel Gundams each activated their PS armor while approaching the _Archangel_.

Suddenly, the Aegis Gundam popped in view and engaged the Aile Strike, prompting each pulling out their beam sabers. They exchanged blows, with their beam sabers clashing against another.

**-SLASH- -SLASH-**

**-KA-TINK-**

**-SLASH- -SLASH-**

**-KA-TINK-**

They then briefly stopped, facing each other.

"Kira, stop it! We shouldn't fight like this… we aren't enemies! Why are you fighting for the EA?" Athrun pleaded via com-link from inside the Aegis.

"I'm not fighting for the EA… it's not like I wanted to!" Kira responded.

While the Aegis was busy with the Aile Strike, the other three Gundams began their assault on the _Archangel_. The Buster launched missiles from its chest missile pods while firing off shots with his gun launcher.

Inside the _Archangel's_ bridge, Natarle ordered counter-measures to the bridge officers.

"Fire off **"Hell Dart"** missiles! Use **"Gottfried Mk.71"** beam and **"Valiant Mk.8"** linear cannons! Targets are the enemy MS!"

A multitude of micro-missiles was fired at the three ZAFT Gundams. But after seconds of smoke clearing out from the impact, they were unscathed. Then mixture of beam and linear cannon fire rained towards them, but with declining accuracy.

Yzak turned his attention at the skirmish between Athrun and Kira. A frown was etched on the silver-haired pilot's face.

"What the hell's Athrun doing with the Strike? Tch… Dearka, Nicol, you two focus on the legged ship, I'll go help Athrun over there!" he spoke, leaving the Buster and Blitz while heading towards the Aegis and Aile Strike.

Dearka flicked his nose as he tightened his grip on the controls inside the Buster. He motioned his fellow comrade next him.

"Nicol, I'll distract the legged ship! You go from below and attack there!"

The Blitz immediately boosted off in response, evading cannon fire while proceeding to attack below the _Archangel_.

On his post at the CIC area, bridge officer Jackie Tonomura monitored the enemy's movements on radar. He spotted the Blitz heading towards the ship.

"Detecting heat source heading fast below us… it's the Blitz!"

Natarle widened her eyes in realization as she heard those words.

_Attacking from below? How can we drive it off… wait a sec, that's it!_

"Have the **"Igelstellung"** CIWS at the hull side direct aim at the approaching MS! Try to pin it at that area so we can trap it!"

As the Blitz neared its intended target, it was instantly greeted by hidden **"Igelstellung"** CIWS positioned there. Nicol let out a yelp of surprise, and barely managed to evade incoming fire as he retreated, deciding to attack from above.

Dearka noticed his comrade's failure and intensified his attacks on the _Archangel_ even more. The Buster dispatched another wave of missiles coming at him with a shot from its anti-armor shotgun. Then, it immediately joined its gun launcher and anti-armor shotgun together, forming its hyper-impulse sniper rifle. At the same time, it began charging up energy for a powerful shot.

"Eat this…!" Dearka exclaimed, firing off the shot at the _Archangel_.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Murrue commanded bridge officer Arnold Neumann, who was in charge of piloting the _Archangel_. He gave the control wheel a good steer to the side, moving the ship hard and fast. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he realized there wasn't enough time to evade.

"I'm steering as hard as I can! But, it's too late!" he exclaimed.

"Then brace for impact!" Murrue warned, prompting everyone in the bridge to take steady hold of something for balance. Several of them closed their eyes while gritting their teeth, afraid of anticipating the blow.

The streaking projectile neared its target, closer and closer.

**-BAM-**

Suddenly, an unknown barrier repulsed the shot inches away from the ship. At the same time, a powerful shot was fired from the same spot, heading towards the Buster.

Dearka was instantly surprised at the sudden turn of event, and desperately shifted the control sticks for evasive maneuvers.

"What the…? Shit…!" he cursed, as he tried dodging the shot. But it was a second late.

The shot connected with its target, blowing off the Buster's left arm, forcing it to steady hold its hyper-impulse sniper rifle with the remaining arm.

Dearka surveyed his surroundings, figuring out where the attack came from.

"Where the hell did that come from? Damn… the left arm's blown off!" he cursed.

Noticing the Buster's damage, the Blitz ceased its attack on the _Archangel_, and flew back to the Buster for aid.

"Dearka, are you ok?" Nicol asked, concerned.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Don't worry about me, keep attacking the ship!"

"But…!"

Before the Blitz could reach to the Buster, a blurred transparent figure suddenly charged at it head-on surprisingly.

**-BAM-**

"Ah---!" Nicol exclaimed, as he quickly regained control in the Blitz by activating its thrusters to regain balance. He looked around himself, wary of the unknown enemy attacking him.

"Strange… I don't recall being attacked in this fashion… Dearka! Whoever's attacking must be in some sort of cloaking device… huh?"

In an instant, the blurred transparent figure appeared in front of him like a ghost, revealing to be a MS, with its form somewhat shining radiantly. The most notable feature Nicol noticed was its angel-like wings, which were suddenly extended and unfolded. Its arms, which seemed to hug the body, unfolded together with medium-sized shields adorning them on the sides.

In its right hand held an anti-armor shotgun aimed at him point-blank range.

_Like an angel,_ the Blitz pilot thought as he gazed at the Seraph Gundam in awe. However, the cocking sound of the shotgun brought him back to reality in a second.

"Boo," Kenji uttered before pulling the right trigger of the Seraph's control stick.

**-BLAM-**

The scattered shot landed a hit at the Blitz's chest, knocking the Gundam back a long distance.

"Wah…!" Nicol yelped as he felt the impact lurch him further in his seat. Had the Blitz not activated its PS armor, the damage would have been minor. Luckily, it was just a scratch, but the force of it was great.

"Nicol…!" Dearka exclaimed at his knocked-back fellow comrade. His lips turned into a snarl as he gave attention to the new enemy.

"Damn you!"

The Buster fired off at the Seraph using its hyper-impulse sniper rifle held in its right hand. The recoil effect of the shot however, made its accuracy awkward, as it missed the Seraph by inches.

The Seraph's head fixated on its foe. Its eyes flickered bright yellow, giving the Buster a menacing look.

"A waste of my time…!" Kenji exclaimed, gripping tightly the control sticks. He shifted the control sticks hard forward, prompting the Seraph to dash toward the Buster at great speed.

The extra passenger onboard, Peter Hyne, was aghast as he clung on the back of the pilot's seat for dear life. He gave a quick gulp in his throat as he could feel an aura emanating from his nephew.

_God help us._

He needed a prayer badly for his first experience in battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile inside the _Archangel's_ bridge, the crew was astounded at the unknown MS that was their savior. Murrue stood up from her seat, her eyes fixed on the Seraph.

In the CIC area, Natarle snapped out from staring at it intently like the rest of the crew as she recalled the present situation happening at hand.

"Snap out of it, everyone! Operator, can you identify that MS?" she bellowed at Dalida. He frantically keyed in several short commands on his keyboard terminal, trying to obtain the MS's ID code. His assistant operator, Sai, was also alongside him, lending help as well.

A small pop-up appeared in the screen, with the words "**UNKNOWN ID"**.

"Negative! It's not listed in the databanks, ma'am!" he replied.

Natarle turned around to look back at the Seraph with a perplexed look.

_Impossible… is it also one of the G-Weapons?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh… mother of…" Dearka muttered in horror as his CIS showed the Seraph pulling out its **"Swallow Edge"** swiftly out from the **"Angelus"** mounted on its left arm, while charging at him in a sudden burst of speed.

The Buster pilot's eyes widen slowly as he noticed the double-sided beam saber's length.

"Shit… you get away from me!" Dearka screamed as he desperately started shooting at it with the Buster's hyper-impulse sniper rifle and chest missile pods, hoping to fend off its charge. He closed his eyes as the Seraph's image approached closer and closer, expecting the inevitable.

**-ZOOM-**

**-SWISH- -SWISH-**

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK-**

_This is it… I guess this is goodbye… huh?_

Dearka slowly opened his eyes to find himself still inside the Buster's cockpit. His heart was beating twice than normal while feeling his blood running cold to his hands, which gripped the control sticks tightly. His eyes fixed on his CIS showing garbled static.

"No way… I thought I was dead for sure."

He checked the controls, trying to get a clear view outside, as he flipped switches and pressing buttons. Finding no response, he banged his hands into fists at the cockpit walls' sides.

"Argh…!"

It took minutes for the Blitz to regain stability as its pilot checked the rest of its systems for further errors. Activating its thrusters, it flew towards the damaged Buster.

Well, more like a crippled Buster.

Nicol gasped in amazement and horror at the damage the Buster suffered. Its head, arms, and legs were sliced cleanly off, leaving behind a body floating aimlessly in space.

"Dearka, do you read me? Are you ok?" he asked via com-link, concerned for his fellow comrade's condition. He directed the Blitz to grab hold of the damaged Buster.

"Damn… he'll pay! Sorry, Nicol, I'm out," Dearka replied defeated.

"It can't be helped. Come on, I'll take you back to the _Gamow_. We'll let Athrun and Yzak take care of it and the Strike."

With that said, the Blitz carried the Buster back to the _Gamow_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From the _Archangel's_ bridge, silence once again reigned. The entire bridge crew's jaws dropped down, their eyes wide-open in astonishment at the event that transpired just now. A young assistant operator in the CIC area, who was boyfriend to Miriallia, broke that silence.

"AWESOME! That's so frickin' awesome! Did you see how fast that MS took care of the enemy?" Tolle cried in glee alongside bridge officer Romero Pal, in charge of weapons firing systems, from his operator's booth. His eyes drank in every detail of the attack.

"Unreal…" Kuzzey uttered, who worked as assistant operator to Jackie.

Murrue sat back down on her seat, letting her body relax on it. She glanced back at Natarle, who was much astounded as she. She shook her head, trying to take in the reality that happened in front of her.

_First Heliopolis is destroyed, now this, a G-Weapon instantly disabled by an unknown MS._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amongst the debris field that surrounded the _Vesalius_ and the _Archangel_, the Moebius Zero was traveling through undetected. Inside its cockpit, Mwu checked his radar, scanning for the _V0esalius_.

"Come on… I know you're nearby, Rau," he muttered to himself as he looked around the debris he was flying slowly through.

**-BEEP-**

As if by answer, a beeping sound emitted from his radar, showing a large blue dot appearing nearby a green triangle (the _Vesalius_ represented).

"Ah ha… got you now, bastard," he remarked triumphantly. The Moebius Zero approached stealthily, as the _Vesalius_ was in view from a distance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After numerous tries running away from Athrun, Kira quickly glanced back at the _Archangel_, making sure of her condition. In his CIS, he noticed the Blitz and Buster --- who attacked the ship a while ago --- flying towards their direction, with the Blitz carrying a headless, armless, and legless Buster by its body. Kira arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"What the… it looks like they're taken care of… it couldn't be Lieutenant La Flaga, he's still looking for the enemy's main pursuit ship. I better head back to the _Archangel_, and see how they're faring."

The Aile Strike turned its direction towards the _Archangel_; however, as it did, the Aegis immediately blocked its path, forcing the Aile Strike to retreat and take a different route.

"Kira, I'm asking you again: why are you helping the Naturals?" Athrun questioned his best friend while in pursuit.

"Athrun… I'm not fighting for the EA! I'm doing this because I have friends on board that ship you're attacking!"

**-BLI-**

**-BLI-**

Two beam shots missed the Aile Strike, as Kira looked up to find the Duel firing at him with its beam rifle.

"Fall…!" Yzak bellowed out a war-cry as he kept Kira in his sights.

Gritting his teeth under pressure, Kira dodged the Duel's shots while running away from the Aegis.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the battle raged on, the _Vesalius_ meanwhile closed in for a long-range attack at the _Archangel_. Inside the ship's bridge, Rau watched the battle with interest, his lips curving up devilishly.

"Captain, the legged ship is in range!" a bridge operator in charge of radar monitoring reported from his post.

Ades looked on at the present situation as he saw the _Archangel_ on the main screen. He rubbed his chin while furrowing his eyebrows, considering his options while seated.

Rau then interrupted his train of thought.

"Ades, have the _Vesalius_ fire at the legged ship as soon as it's in firing range."

"Yes sir."

"Fire it with everything we got. We shall take it down."

The masked commander snickered deep down as it seemed that the tide of battle was on his side.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dodging another shot from the Duel, Kira decided to retaliate, with the Aile Strike taking out its beam rifle, taking careful aim at the Duel.

**-BLI- -****BLI- ****-BLI- ****-BLI- ****-BLI-**

Taking advantage of the Aile Strike's erring accuracy, Yzak dodged each shot with little effort.

_Either the pilot's a rookie… or he's getting desperate now!_

"Take this…!" the Duel took out a beam saber from its upper back, activating and raising it upwards, ready for an overhead strike while charging downwards at its foe.

Having fired several shots at its attacker, the Aile Strike found its beam rifle running out of energy. Cursing deep down, Kira discarded it immediately as he saw Yzak coming down at him with a strike. The Aile Strike immediately used its shield to fend off the attack.

**-SHWAK-**

**-SLICE-**

The shield was sliced in half. Discarding it, the Aile Strike kept its distance from the Duel, shooting it with little remainder of its beam rifle energy.

Yzak growled in frustration as he noticed the outcome of this wasn't going anywhere. He looked around to find the Aegis watching them from a distance.

"Athrun, what the hell are you doing? Give me a hand here with the Strike and quit watching like an idiot from there!" he yammered to his fellow comrade, while focused on bringing down his foe.

Before Athrun could respond to the Duel pilot's help, he noticed the Blitz carrying a badly damaged Buster. He quickly flew by them.

"Nicol, Dearka…! What in the world… Dearka, what happened to you?"

"An unknown MS suddenly appeared out of nowhere and got us good. Dearka took worse than I," Nicol replied.

"Athrun, forget us, go help Yzak with the Strike. I'll be alright," Dearka added.

Looking at his comrades with worry, Athrun took off, heading back to aid Yzak. The Blitz and Buster then left the field, retreating to the _Gamow_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ CIC area, a beeping sound was emitted from Dalida's terminal, indicating an incoming message. The bridge officer typed in commands to open it.

**LA FLAGA HERE. FOUND THE VESALIUS; I WILL COMMENCE ATTACK RIGHT NOW. COORDINATES ARE AS FOLLOWS: X 150, Y 350, Z 200. I'LL GIVE SIGNAL FOR ARCHANGEL TO FIRE OFF MAIN GUNS AT IT.**

"Ma'am, there's a message from Lieutenant La Flaga!" he reported to Natarle, who stood up from her seat and checked the message. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Murrue.

"Captain, Lieutenant La Flaga has detected the _Vesalius_! He'll commence attack now. He's also provided us its coordinates."

Murrue nodded in reply. She then remembered the Seraph, prompting her to talk to Natarle once more.

"Ensign Badgiruel, what about the unknown MS that saved us now? No sign of it?"

Natarle looked back sideways at bridge officer Jackie and started, "Jackie, any sign of that unknown MS that took care of the Buster?"

Jackie typed in numerous commands from his terminal as he began a quick radar search around the area the _Archangel_ was on. The four ZAFT Gundams were on radar, with the Blitz and Buster retreating. Only the Aile Strike, Aegis, and Duel were on battle.

Before reporting his results, he noticed a new blip coming towards the three.

"Ma'am, I've located it! It's heading towards where the Strike, Aegis, and Duel are battling out!"

"What about the enemy Nazca-class ship? Have you found it?"

Jackie quickly typed in his terminal as he used the provided coordinates Mwu sent. A large green triangle was in range, a distance away from the _Archangel_.

"Nazca-class ship found! Target is bearing at X 150, Y 350, and Z 200!"

The second-in-command reported the results to Murrue, who nodded in reply and looked back at the skirmish happening outside. She massaged her forehead with her hand as she continued analyzing the situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the _Vesalius_ prepared to fire at the _Archangel_, in its bridge, Rau felt an instant familiar feeling running on his head coming from the side. He glanced at that particular direction, cocking up his eyebrows warily.

_No… it can't be!_

The Moebius Zero quickly jettisoned out the debris area, appearing behind the _Vesalius_ and opened fire with its linear gun and activating its wired Gunbarrel pods, as it performed multiple strafing runs.

"HERE I COME!" Mwu bellowed a war-cry while in his shooting frenzy.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-POW- -POW-**

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-POW- -POW-**

**-BOOM-**

"Captain, enemy attack coming from behind us!" a bridge officer in charge of radar monitoring reported.

**-BOOM-**

The ship rocked back and forth from damages causing explosions in its several parts.

Ades was slack-jawed and pissed at having his ship being ambushed from behind. The entire bridge crew held onto something for support as they endured the impacts. Rau cursed deep down for not having noticed his hated rival's plan.

**-BOOM-**

"Captain, there's fire in the right engine room!"

"Power output down by 30 percent!"

"Seal off bulkheads 5 to 10! Put out that fire now!" Captain Ades exclaimed.

From outside the _Vesalius_, the Moebius Zero flew around in circles, surveying the damage it caused. Mwu grinned satisfied at his work. He peppered a few more shots at the ZAFT ship for extra measure. He then escaped, heading back to the _Archangel_.

"Ades, begin withdrawal at once!" Rau ordered. A defeat was defeat. He'd figured to lick his wounds and live to fight another day.

"What on earth for?"

"Just do it! I can't explain now!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the _Archangel's_ bridge, Murrue saw a gleam of opportunity as the _Vesalius_ in view was drifting amok on the main screen. She faced Natarle grimly.

"Have the **"Lohengren"** main guns ready to fire!"

"What…! Are you sure about this?"

"Do it! Tell Lieutenant La Flaga and Kira Yamato to stay clear of the main guns' path! Target is the enemy Nazca-class ship at front of us!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The _Archangel_ turned around, adjusting to face the _Vesalius_. Its two front 'legs' lower ends opened, revealing menacing main guns.

Romero monitored the weapon's status in his terminal.

"Main guns are charging at 30 percent and climbing… 45…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the nick of time, both Kira and Mwu received the _Archangel's_ warning transmission while occupied in their actions.

For the Moebius Zero pilot, he shifted his control sticks forward, increasing speed, in order to catch up with the Aile Strike. He zoomed through the debris area, dodging incoming debris and getting away from the _Archangel's_ intended attack on the _Vesalius_.

"I hope the kid's handling alright there. I better hurry!" he exclaimed, as the view from his helmet was slowly fogging up and wet due to his continuous sweating.

For Kira, that was a different story, as he was stuck fighting the Duel while at the same time getting away from the Aegis. All weapons that were left for him to fend off with were his beam sabers, **"Armor Schneider"** combat knives, and his **"Igelstellung"** CIWS.

"Damn it… I've barely got enough energy left," as he checked up on the depleting power level monitor on his left CIS. He kept his distance from the _Archangel_ as instructed, luring the Aegis and Duel along.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"80… 100 percent… main guns are ready!" bridge officer Romero reported from his post.

"Fire…!" Natarle ordered.

The _Archangel's_ main guns fired its destructive, positron beams, which headed towards the _Vesalius_. Meanwhile inside its bridge, Rau sensed the attack coming and glanced at the captain with anxiety.

"Set the ship to evasive maneuvers, Ades! We're being fired by the legged ship!"

"Driver, turn hard-right to port!" Ades ordered the driver operator, who quickly complied while turning the steering control all the way right as hard as he could.

Despite the quick response, it was too late.

**-PHOOSH-**

**-BOOM-**

A hit was sustained in the ship's port side, as the impact sent the ship rocking. In the main bridge, the entire crew held on to something for support. Rau was on one knee down, as he clutched firmly on Ades' chair.

"Ades, send word to the four G-Weapons to return immediately! It looks like we've underestimated the enemy. We must pull back at once!" the masked commander exclaimed.

"Sir, the Blitz and Buster G-Weapons are heading back to the _Gamow_! We have a message from pilot Amalfi reporting that the Buster has sustained heavy damage!" a bridge officer specializing in electronic warfare reported.

"What! But how can that be? What are pilots Amalfi and Elsman's status?" Captain Ades inquired with shock etched on his face.

"They are uninjured! The Blitz is taking the Buster to the _Gamow _for repairs!"

Rau adjusted his small mask with his hand as his lips curved slightly downwards. Another familiar sensation was felt deep down, with a sudden white bolt flashing through his mind.

_Just like Mwu? Impossible… but, this is another familiar feeling! _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the skirmish between Aile Strike and Duel/Aegis prolonged, Yzak and Athrun received the relayed message from the _Vesalius_.

**VESALIUS HAS TAKEN DAMAGE AND IS WITHDRAWING FROM THE FIELD. RETURN AT ONCE.**

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not returning back until I shoot down the Strike!" the silver-haired, hot-tempered Duel pilot commented after reading the message. He wasn't one to back down from his assigned duty given to him by Commander Creuset.

With another surge of perseverance, he pressed the attack on the Aile Strike. It used its **"Igelstellung"** CIWS as its only retaliatory attack on the Duel, having disposed off its beam rifle.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -****BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

After seconds, the energy level monitor located in a small window on the Aile Strike's CIS emptied out. The Aile Strike's PS armor deactivated, having drained all of its energy, switching to Deactive Mode, leaving a dull gray color all over the Gundam's form. It was left drifting aimlessly in space like a limp doll.

"No… not now!" Kira cursed, as he tried to restore power back to no avail.

"You're finished!" Yzak exclaimed as he took out his remaining beam saber and made a lunge at the Aile Strike to cut it down with both beam sabers wielded.

However, a pink blur dashed in front of him, carrying off the Aile Strike. It was the Aegis transformed in its crab-like MA mode.

Yzak slammed his right fist on his seat's armrest angrily. How dare Athrun steal his kill!

"DAMN IT, Athrun! What's the meaning of this! " he exclaimed to the Aegis pilot.

"I'm capturing the Strike and taking it with me back to the _Vesalius_!"

"We have orders to primarily destroy it! Let me finish it off!"

"No! We're to either capture or destroy it! Enough rambling, Yzak! Dearka and Nicol have retreated back to the _Gamow_."

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

"Dearka's MS was damaged badly, and Nicol's also suffered too by an unknown MS. I don't know the details, but we're proceeding with our mission!"

"Damn it all!" Yzak cursed again as he reluctantly followed the Aegis that captured the Aile Strike, with beam sabers in hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ bridge, the crew was stunned at the sight of Kira's capture by the ZAFT units. In the CIC area, Miriallia tried to contact the Strike pilot from her terminal.

"Kira, please respond! Kira, please respond!"

Jackie reported on the Gundams' movements on radar from his terminal.

"The Aegis has captured the Strike and is retreating with the Duel!"

Kira's friends expressed their worry for him, as they spoke his name one by one.

Natarle inquired another report from Dalida.

"Where's Lieutenant La Flaga? Is he present?"

"Negative, ma'am, he'll be here at 5 minutes! By then he's too late!"

Murrue stood up from her seat, as she felt the situation growing grim. She looked back at Natarle.

"Natarle, can we intercept them?"

"Negative, captain, we wouldn't make it at this rate of speed. I'm afraid we can't do anything from here."

"No… Kira…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Having felt himself captured by the Aegis, Kira was once again surprised by his best friend's voice via com-link. He tried reasoning with him.

"Stop this, Athrun! I refuse to be sent to a ZAFT ship! I won't join ZAFT!"

"Kira, that's enough out of you! If you still resist, I'll be forced to shoot you."

"Athrun…"

Athrun was in a sad disposition as he recalled the famed, sad tragedy of Junius Seven in his mind.

"My mother… she was killed in the 'Bloody Valentine' incident…"

"…"

Suddenly, multiple beam shots coming from nowhere hit their marks on the Aegis, catching Athrun unaware.

**-BLI-**

**-BLI-**

**-BLI-**

"What in the world?" Athrun remarked, as he was forced to release the Aile Strike, due to the impacts received.

Yzak looked around for the source of those shots, but was aghast at seeing the Aile Strike free. Sensing the opportunity, he twirled his beam sabers and dashed at it in one motion for the killing blow. Before he could do so, he was greeted with a foot to the Duel's face.

**-WHAM-**

As it turned out, that foot belonged to the Seraph Gundam, as it appeared in view. Inside, Kenji was forced to shut off the Mirage Colloid System, as he noticed it affecting the rate of power diverted to the Seraph's PS armor.

"Well, so much for surprise. I never liked being too sneaky anyway," he commented.

The Seraph pulled out its **"Swallow Edge"** beam saber from the **"Angelus"** mounted on its right arm. At another split second, it slashed at the Duel with one swift motion.

**-SLASH-**

Yzak gritted his teeth in frustration while shaking off his dazed state a few seconds ago, as the Duel barely brought its shield up to block it.

**-SHWAK-**

The Duel's left arm carrying a beam saber and its shield attached was cleanly sliced off. Yzak cried out his frustration, his MS swiping at it new foe with the beam saber held in the remaining arm.

"God… damn it! Who… the hell are you, messing up my kill! Die!"

The Seraph quickly backed off, dodging the attack, while sheathing its **"Swallow Edge"** inside the** "Angelus"** mounted on its right arm.

"You need anger management, with the way you're talking like that now. You've clearly got issues," Kenji remarked to Yzak via com-link, perturbed by the Duel pilot's attitude.

Behind him, Peter could form an anime-style sweat drop on his head, with his mouth twisted in disbelief at his nephew's remark.

_I can't believe he'd be talking carefree like this in the midst of battle!_

"Why, you punk!" Yzak cursed furiously, his grip on the control sticks getting tighter within each second. The Duel lunged at the Seraph with its remaining beam saber in hand.

Meanwhile Athrun transformed the Aegis back to MS mode as he witnessed the action happening in front of him. He took aim with his beam rifle at the Seraph, the target reticule from the CIS mirroring on his pilot helmet visor. However, the unknown MS proved to be a slippery eel, as the reticule was trying to catch up and lock on.

"Is that one of the G-Weapons? Only five were reported in the intelligence reports. Tch… no matter, I've got to take it down!" Athrun commented, starting shooting at the Seraph.

**-BLI- ****-BLI- ****-BLI-**

Kenji's instincts kicked in suddenly, as he dodged each shot. He turned around slightly to spot the Aegis.

"The Aegis… hmm… where's the Strike?" he quickly typed in his keyboard interface activating another camera monitor at the right CIS. It showed the deactivated Aile Strike drifting off aimlessly. He returned to typing again, this time sending a short message to the _Archangel_.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

Three more beam shots dodged, the Seraph quickly boosted upwards, narrowly evading the Duel's frustrated charge. At the same time, it fired its **"Panzer Eisen"** rocket anchor, mounted on the left forearm, at the Duel, grappling it around by its remaining right arm. Then it flung the MS like a whip, throwing it towards the Aegis, and retracting the rocket anchor after.

"Gah…!" Yzak exclaimed, feeling his stomach lurching back and forth.

The Aegis ceased firing and sidestepped, avoiding the thrown Duel. Athrun didn't want to take the brunt end of the blow. He suddenly found himself face-to-face with incoming cannon fire.

It turned out the cannon fire came from the **"Agni"** hyper-impulse cannon wielded by the Seraph.

**-PHOOSH-**

**-BAM-**

At the nick of time, the Aegis brought up its shield absorbing the damage. However, the power of the cannon fire was so intense that it began melting the shield material. Athrun remembered a similar firepower from EA warships.

_What kind of firepower is this? It's like combined firepower of several warships!_

"Tch… take this!" he transformed the Aegis into MA mode, quickly charging its multi-phase cannon **"Scylla"** by seconds before firing.

The Seraph quickly brought up both its arms, blocking the energized shot with the **"Angelus"** mounted on them. It then dove in, shooting its beam rifles.

**-BLI- -BLI- ****-BLI- -BLI-**

Two of the four shots landed hits on the **"Scylla"** multi-phase cannon, damaging it. Electric sparks emitted from the cannon, indicating damage. The Aegis transformed back into MS mode, drawing up beam sabers in hand.

"We settle this close-combat now!" Athrun exclaimed to Kenji via com-link, getting little irritated at the less effectiveness of his attacks on the Seraph.

"By all means," Kenji replied back, the Seraph's hands poised in drawing out the "**Swallow Edge"** sheathed inside the left **"Angelus"**.

The two Gundams neared contact.

**-SLASH- -SLASH-**

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK-**

**-KATINK-**

Their beam sabers drew against one another in a deadlock. They added pressure to them, hoping either could break one's defense.

Athrun started to feel his opponent's newfound strength as he gritted his teeth in concentration, tightening his grip on the control sticks.

"Why are you fighting us? Are you with the EA?" he demanded.

"The past seems to catch up with me."

"…What are you talking about?"

"I see ZAFT hasn't changed much these past few years. But then again, it's not unusual seeing your units stoop low in destroying a neutral colony like Heliopolis!"

"How dare you insult the allegiance I serve? Heliopolis wasn't even considered neutral, as evidence of it producing weapons like the G-Weapons for the Earth Alliance!"

"Yet, you still comply to attack a neutral colony where innocent lives are at stake!"

Athrun felt his blood boil in anger as he heard the remark. The pilot's voice sounded familiar, though. Shaking off the thought, he targeted the Seraph's face and fired his **"Igelstellung"** CIWS, seizing the advantage.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-**

It took Kenji a second or two to spot the incoming fire as he exerted every ounce of strength to increase pressure on the Aegis's beam sabers wielded by hand.

This caught the Aegis pilot off-guard, giving Kenji a small chance breaking the deadlock by throwing a kick to the body, pushing Athrun back. The Seraph then fired off its **"Panzer Eisen"**, which wrapped around the shield arm brought up momentarily by the Aegis.

The Seraph tugged back its rocket anchor, pulling the Aegis to it with all strength. With the other arm, it took out its **"Agni"** hyper-impulse cannon, pointing it at the Aegis. Athrun widened his eyes at the end barrel of the **"Agni"**, as he mustered all his piloting skill to avoid the expected shot coming out from there.

"Right on target," the Seraph pilot commented, as the Aegis was on sight. He pressed the trigger on his right control stick.

**-PHOOSH-**

**-BOOM-**

A layer of smoke clouded after the explosion, leaving Kenji unsure of his target's destruction. He waited for it to pass only to find small, pink fragments of debris.

From a distance, Kenji spotted the Aegis retreating in MA mode, carrying a battered and one-armed Duel. He typed in his keyboard terminal, increasing zoom on the camera fixated on the retreating Aegis. He spotted its shield gone.

Along the field, a retreat signal flare was fired.

_Tch… didn't get him. I must be getting rusty in my piloting. That signal flare must have come from the enemy's main ship… looks like they've pulled back for now._

The Seraph hovered stationary, turning its head around looking at the _Archangel_, which was approaching it momentarily. It then looked around for the Aile Strike and spotted its lifeless form floating aimlessly from another distance.

_Well, my message reached the ship then. I better help the pilot back to the ship first. Hello, what do we have here?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Late by a minute after the battle ended, the Moebius Zero finally arrived in view near the _Archangel_. Inside, Mwu kept caution as he noticed the Seraph look at him.

"A G-Weapon… is it a friend or foe? Wait… is that the kid over there?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Folding its wings, the Seraph went over to the Aile Strike and carried it by the shoulders, then helping it back to the _Archangel_. Inside its cockpit, Kira was in a state of puzzlement at his mysterious savior. In an instant, a voice emitted from his comm-link.

"Pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike, do you copy? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I read you loud and clear. Thanks for the rescue."

"No problem… I'm Kenji Hyne, pilot of the GAT-XP01 Seraph."

"Why did you help me? Are you with the EA?"

"No… but that pilot I fought with just now asked me the same thing."

"You mean, Athrun?"

Kenji was hardly surprised hearing the Aegis pilot's name, raising a curious left eyebrow.

_Athrun… does he mean Athrun Zala, son of the PLANTS National Defense Committee Chairman, Patrick Zala?_

"…So that's his name… is he a friend of yours?"

Kira was hesitant at first to reply to that question, feeling overwhelmed by the fast pace of the present situation and due to the latest battle with a ZAFT unit. He sadly replied with a heavy heart.

"…Yeah… he was... a best friend, to be exact."

"Hmm… well, let me help you back to the _Archangel_."

Switching off his com-link, Kenji resumed the task at hand. Behind him, Peter wiped off sweat from his forehead, taking deep breaths to calm down. He placed his hand on his nephew's right shoulder.

"Good work, Kenji. I guess you haven't lost your touch in piloting a MS. I guess that's one of the perks in being a soldier."

A sad smile etched on the Seraph pilot's face at the remark.

_Correction, uncle… you mean an ex-soldier…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile back on the _Vesalius_, in the lounge area above facing the hangar bay, Athrun grimaced on the impact being slammed against a wall by a pissed-off Yzak. Grabbed by his uniform's collar, he was lifted up.

"Damn it, Zala! Thanks to you, I've suffered humiliation! Do you have anything to say about this… do you?" the Duel pilot exclaimed heatedly at his supposed rival.

Behind him, Dearka and Nicol watched the sight, with the Buster pilot sporting a cocky grin and the Blitz pilot having a concerned look.

Dearka shook his head in disbelief.

_Jeez, Athrun… so you're friends with the Strike pilot then? If so, he's affiliated with the Earth forces! Bah… what are you trying to do?_

Nicol then intervened, cooling down the conflict.

"Stop it, both of you! We shouldn't fight each other at a time like this!"

Looking at him with disgust, Yzak reluctantly let go of Athrun. He turned around, exiting the room muttering curses, followed by Dearka. Looking at their retreating forms, Nicol checked up on the Aegis pilot, who had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Nicol… but I need to be alone right now."

With that said, Athrun moved away from him, exiting the room. Nicol looked down on the floor with a hint of depression, sighing tiredly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's bridge, the masked Rau received a tear-up paper from the communications operator. Reading the contents, he was annoyed at the sudden change of plans suggested from them. He threw it to Ades, who headed towards him and caught it, glancing quickly at its contents.

"An order from the PLANT supreme council to return back to ZAFT… what now, commander, should we comply?"

"…Well, there's no choice. However, I can't abandon this pursuit of the legged ship. Just a little longer, Ades, we'll continue the hunt. Send word back to the council stating we'll do so. Also send message to the _Gamow_ to continue pursuit of the legged ship. Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak shall be assigned to the _Gamow_, and will take temporary charge of the mission. Have the Blitz, Buster, and Duel G-Weapons also transferred to the _Gamow_ as well. "

"Yes sir."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ bridge, the new guests were brought before the ship's high-ranking trio and started introductions.

"It's good to meet you both, Peter and Kenji Hyne. I'm Captain Murrue Ramius of the _Archangel_," Murrue greeted as she shook hands with the two Hynes.

The entire bridge crew looked at them with raised eyebrows, noticing their researchers' lab-coat attire, which confused them to be doctors or scientists.

"I'm Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga, Moebius Zero pilot. Nice to meet you," Mwu shook their hands next.

As the two Hynes faced Natarle next, a slight look of surprise was etched on her face, as she noticed Kenji's distinct amethyst eyes, which mirrored experience of a seasoned soldier.

"You are?" Peter asked, waving his hand in front of her. This brought her back to reality and a small blush of embarrassment was faint on her cheeks.

"My apologies, I'm Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, second-in-command. Welcome aboard," Natarle shook hands with them. She couldn't help but glance closely at Kenji, studying the young man's features --- short, spiky light-brown hair, firm nose, pleasing mouth, and sporting somewhat a rugged look. His appearance seemed contrast to his quiet, conservative nature, as he looked back at her.

His eyes were starting to attract her more.

_He's handsome… I can't believe this person standing before me would be piloting that unknown mobile suit._

"Do you find something peculiar in me, Ensign Badgiruel?" Kenji broke her gazing.

"N-No, it's nothing. Kenji Hyne is it? It's… nice to meet you."

"The feeling's mutual, Ensign."

"Well, now that we're done with the formalities, can you explain your purpose in helping us in that recent battle? We're grateful for your sudden arrival and help," Murrue asked the two Hynes. Peter scratched his head, then stepping forward to reply.

"It's somewhat… complicated, Captain Ramius. And as to this sudden event of Heliopolis being destroyed by those ZAFT units we fought a while ago, we've been pulled into the conflict whether we liked it or not."

Mwu grinned as he leaned himself against the wall.

"Care to explain to us how you got possession of that G-Weapon you used to fend off the Le Creuset unit? I suppose you were given that as a gift?"

Kenji chuckled at the remark, placing his hands inside his lab coat pockets. If the Hawk of Endymion knew of his situation, he'd hit the jackpot.

Mwu looked at him incredulously.

"You mean it's true what I said?"

"…You're quite the comedian, Lieutenant La Flaga. But you're not that off from the remark you just gave."

"!"

Peter went up to his nephew, placing a right hand on his left shoulder in warning and whispered to his left ear.

"What are you saying, Kenji? We're not sure we could trust these people with Aile's secret! Do you remember what he made you promise him?"

"Relax, uncle. My gut feeling says that they can be trusted."

"Hmm…"

Natarle watched them with a suspicious look on her face.

"What are you two talking about there?"

Murrue stepped in to intervene, knowing her comrade's hard-line attitude and being a stickler for military regulations. She coughed to get their attention.

"Gentlemen, unfortunately, we don't have time to discuss your matter now, but we'll do so at another time. We're on route to the Eurasian Federation's asteroid port, Artemis, and we're approaching it as we speak," she motioned them to look at the main screen.

The two Hynes looked up on it to see the asteroid port Artemis drawn in view.

_So, that's Artemis mentioned about in ZAFT intelligence reports. Hmm… it looks like I'm in luck,_ Kenji thought, facing Murrue.

"Why is this ship headed here?"

"I'm afraid it's our only course to escape from the ZAFT units pursuing us, Kenji. For the meantime, Lieutenant La Flaga, can you show them to their rooms? Professor Hyne, we'll talk again in my office."

Mwu stopped leaning against the wall and walked up to the two Hynes.

"Shall we, guys? I'll take you to your quarters if you don't mind."

Peter nodded in response, motioning his nephew to follow as they stepped in the ship elevator, with Mwu leading them. As the elevator doors closed after them, Murrue sighed, sitting down on the captain's seat. Natarle stood by her side.

"Is it wise letting them stay, captain?"

"Natarle, they just happened to save our behinds in that battle back then. Had they not appeared, those ZAFT units would've captured Kira. Are you suggesting kicking them out of the ship? That's ridiculous."

"…Point taken. But, I leave that to your good judgment."

Natarle headed back to her seat in the CIC area.

"We're approaching Artemis area. We're now locking onto docking beacons, setting the ship for docking procedures. Wait… a message from Artemis, captain. They're sending in an inspection ship to lead us in," bridge officer Dalida reported from his terminal.

"Unidentified ship, please remain in your current position. A ship led by Captain Biddulph is being sent to you for inspection," a com-link operator from Artemis spoke.

Murrue nodded and replied, "We'll do so. Reduce thrusters and set speed for docking. We'll await the inspection ship first for them to lead in the docking."

The _Archangel_ switched off its main thrusters, gliding on auxiliary power.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the hangar, Murdoch was scratching his head as he gazed up on the imposing Seraph Gundam parked the opposite direction, facing the Strike. What amazed him were their similar designs, with their equipments seemingly compatible with each other at a glance.

_Jeez… is that another G-Weapon? Just great… as if this ship can't harbor in another secret weapon, this has to be brought in!_

In truth, it meant twice the workload for him and his repair crew, if that was damaged along with the Strike and the Moebius Zero. What caught his eye even more was the Seraph's peculiar design.

_Hmm, I don't know if there'll be any extra compatible parts for this MS. Its schematics are unknown to me, same with the Strike._

A while back, when the Seraph was first brought in and parked, a word of warning came from the young male pilot, Kenji, stating for his MS to be untouched by anymore other than him and his uncle. Before the chief mechanic could protest, the pilot's death glare directed to him meant serious consequences in store.

He could feel a feared aura emanating from the young male pilot as he barely nodded and replied with a gruff yes. As soon as Kenji and Peter were taken up to the main bridge by security, he bellowed out orders to his repair crew not to lay a finger on the Seraph.

Remembering that moment, Murdoch shook it out of his mind. Kenji's glare seemed to give him goose bumps.

_Crap… I swear if he tries to give me another death glare I'll be rounding up security faster than he can think! But then again, I don't blame him for doing that. He must have his reasons._

As he looked at the Seraph once more, he could feel it telling him something.

"Bah… well, back to work. Hey, what the hell are you two up to there? Get back to work refilling ammo for the Moebius Zero!"

He directed his attention at several of his repair crew, who worked frantically around the clock keeping the Moebius Zero and the Strike in working order.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After dropping the two Hynes off in their temporary quarters, Mwu searched around for the Strike pilot in the many hallways of the ship. He then spotted him heading back to his quarters to rest, and approached him.

"Hey kid, you got a minute? That was great work you did back there. You ok? You look kind of down."

Amazement, confusion, and fatigue mirrored on Kira's face. He slightly smiled.

"…Yeah. A lot's happened so fast, I need time to cope with, that's all."

"Oh… listen."

Mwu slung his arm around Kira, getting closer to him. He glanced around for signs of other people possibly barging into them. Seeing there were none for the moment, he continued.

"Here's the deal. I suggest that you put a lock on your MS's OS. That way no one else can touch it other than you."

"…But why?"

"Think of it as a necessary precaution, kid. You have to be prepared for the worst when it comes to this time of crisis at hand. With ZAFT chasing us, it's better to be safe than sorry."

Kira registered those words in his mind, mentally making a reminder out of it. He slowly nodded in reply. Mwu released his hold and edged away from him.

"Good. You take a rest now… you deserve it. Remember, just keep that in mind, ok?"

That said, Mwu waved off a short good-bye to him and resumed his way back to the main bridge. Kira watched his retreating form until he disappeared by a corner of another hallway. Sighing wearily, he proceeded back into his quarters to sleep off his fatigue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the inspection ship from Artemis docked in with the _Archangel_, several armed soldiers rushed out, surrounding the ship. They took the ship's crew in surprise as they forced them at gunpoint to gather and stay put.

Before word spread to the bridge about the situation, the inspection captain and another team of soldiers stormed in, surprising Murrue and the bridge crew. The soldiers surrounded and held them at gunpoint.

The captain looked around and noticed Murrue, who stood up from her seat. He walked up to her with his hands behind his back.

"Are you the captain in charge of this ship?" he inquired.

"Yes, I am Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, acting captain of this EA warship, the_ Archangel_."

"I'm Captain Gull Biddulph of the inspection team from Artemis. I'm afraid this ship will be placed under my inspection team's control and brought in."

"What's going on? Why are these soldiers brought in here?" Natarle asked.

"Quiet, and do as we say."


	7. Ep6: The Sneaky, Stealthy Gundam

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 6: The Sneaky, Stealthy Gundam**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word- **denotes sound effect

"**_Word"_** denotes flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 27; +0000 hours**

**Location: Artemis **

As the _Archangel_ docked inside the asteroid fortress of the Eurasian Federation, tension filled the atmosphere in the bridge as its crew found each other held at gunpoint by armed Eurasian soldiers. Murrue and Natarle looked at Captain Biddulph with shock and surprise on their faces.

"What are you saying, keeping us quiet? What's the meaning of this? We are fellow Earth Alliance officers in this ship!" Natarle demanded.

The inspecting captain brushed off her objection with a wave of his left hand. He was a few inches shorter than her, sporting a gruff goatee, hawkish nose, and steely dark-brown eyes. He ran a hand through his short, blonde hair.

"The Eurasian forces here in Artemis are taking precautions, on the basis that this ship has no military identification code. And you are?"

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, second-in-command of this ship."

"Hmm… are you two the only high-ranking officers amongst the crew in this ship?"

Before Murrue could reply, the elevator doors opened, revealing a visitor. At the first sign of the action, half of the soldiers quickly lined up their rifles at the expected visitor.

"Well, well, this is a surprise. Am I invited to this party?" the Hawk of Endymion joked while raising his hands up the air at the sight of pointed guns at him. Biddulph looked at Mwu with a stoic face, directing his attention to him.

"And you might be, sir?"

"I'm Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga at your service, mobile armor pilot of this ship."

"…Ah, I've heard of you, lieutenant. I take it you're also a high ranking officer in this ship like the captain and ensign here?"

Mwu nodded. He had dropped off the two guests (Kenji and Peter Hyne) in one of the officers' quarters a while ago at Murrue's instruction. After hearing the PA (Personnel Announcement) regarding armed soldiers storming in the ship, he cautioned them to remain in their temporary room. Having secured their safety, he quickly headed over to the bridge to see what the fuss was all about.

With a quick glance at Murrue and Natarle, he stood next them. Biddulph nodded to himself and motioned the soldiers to escort the trio out of the bridge. Mwu felt a slight jab of a rifle's muzzle at his back as he glanced around at the Eurasian soldier behind him.

"Hey, hey, watch it. I get your point."

"I shall see to it personally that you'll be escorted to the commander's office. You'll have to excuse the precaution, Lieutenant La Flaga. Right this way please," Biddulph continued.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the ship's mess hall, other armed Eurasian soldiers were herding the rest of the crew. Amongst them, Jackie stared at one soldier in the eye and started, "What's the big idea moving us here? What are you planning?"

"Quiet! We received orders to isolate and keep guard on the crew of this ship. I've heard that the three high-ranking officers amongst your crew are being escorted to meet up with the base commander."

Arnold placed a hand on Jackie's shoulder, prompting him not to ask the issue further. With a reluctant nod, he backed off, rejoining the group.

Kira and his other teen friends looked at the soldiers with worry and anxiety. Miriallia held close to her boyfriend, prompting him to comfort her. Kuzzey shook his head to clear off his confusion and worry. Sai folded his arms, surveying the soldiers.

_This isn't good. But why hold us at gunpoint? I probably assume Captain Ramius, Ensign Badgiruel, and Lieutenant La Flaga are being shown to the commander in charge of this base._

The Strike pilot sadly sighed. Suddenly the thought of the Seraph pilot entered his mind.

_I hope he's ok, and not caught by those soldiers. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Hynes's temporary quarters, Kenji suddenly sneezed. Fishing out a handkerchief from his lab coat pocket, he wiped his nose with it and placed it back in place. He rubbed his hands, shaking his head to clear his mind. Peter looked at him with a raised right eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Caught a cold?"

"**-Sniff- -Sniff- **Nothing like that. It's the first time though."

_Either that or someone's talking about me._

Peter looked around the room, observing the contents. A simple table with chair was on his left, with a reading lamp. Two bunk beds with sliding curtains on the outside were on his right. A small intercom phone was adorned next to the door, with the light switch alongside a numeric pad lock.

"Well, the room's ok, I guess. Simple and catering to needs I say. Hmm, what's happening outside? I can hear clatter of footsteps approaching."

At cue, footsteps were heard outside approaching the room. Placing a finger on his lips, Kenji motioned his uncle to stay quiet and approached him quietly. He cupped on his ear, whispering.

"Stand over there at the side and stick close to the wall. We don't want to be spotted yet; I have to know whom we're dealing with first. Just stay there until I tell you it's safe."

Peter nodded, understanding his plan. He complied and went over to the left side of their quarters' door, sticking close to the wall. Kenji did the same, but on the opposite side. With one last check at his uncle, he reached for the light switch and flicked it off.

"Have we checked this room?" a voice spoke from the outside, belonging to a Eurasian soldier.

"…Nope, I guess this is the last one. I'll open it first, and then you check. I'll immediately follow after," another voice replied, belonging to another Eurasian soldier.

"Fine, hurry it up!"

Quick pressing of buttons from the lock outside was heard.

**-BEEP-**

"What the… it's open all along? Alright, here we go."

The door opened, revealing the darkened room. The two Eurasian soldiers cautiously stepped in, with the door closing after them.

"What the hell? Where's the light switch for this room?"

"It's there somewhere, just feel for it! We didn't bring a flashlight you moron!"

"Well, excuse me, genius! We're as blind as bats!"

Under guise of the darkness, Kenji trained his eyes to adjust to it. He could briefly make glimpse of the soldiers' figures and feel their presence inching closer to he and his uncle. Slowly disentangling himself from the wall, he snuck on tiptoes, closing distance on one soldier from behind. He listened intently for his voice, as he felt for the lock behind him. Feeling the buttons on the numeric keypad lock, he randomly pressed them.

**-BEEP-**

A locking sound was heard as confirmation. The soldier turned around facing the locked door in surprise.

"Huh? The door's locked?"

The young Coordinator's ears soon caught the words. At that moment, he immediately grabbed the soldier from behind with his left arm in a headlock, then delivering a sharp karate chop near the right side of his neck, knocking him unconscious. Feeling his fallen form, Kenji quietly dragged unconscious soldier to his corner, laying him down there.

Meanwhile the other soldier was confused, looking around frantically for his partner.

"Hey, you ok? What happened…?"

**-SCUFFLE-**

"Mumph…!"

Peter touched around for the reading lamp, switching it on. The small light revealed one knocked-out soldier slumped against the left corner of the room, and the other one instantly disarmed and caught in a deadly hold from behind by Kenji. The soldier's mouth was covered by the Coordinator's hand.

If looks could kill, Kenji would probably do so at the spot as he looked at the soldier with killing intent in his eyes. The sight of them caused the soldier to sweat nervously and cease his resistance. Kenji slowly uncovered his mouth.

"Listen closely if you want to live. What's the situation in this ship?"

"T-T-There are orders from the commander to seize the ship and hold its crew. Three high-ranking officers among them are being escorted to the commander for further inquiry."

"I see. Where's the commander's office?"

"Take the elevator straight ahead. I-I-It's located at the 3rd floor, s-s-straight from your right. Take the corner around to the left and head straight… you can't miss it!"

"…Thank you for your cooperation."

Kenji delivered a hard karate chop to the back of the soldier's neck, sending him unconscious as his comrade. Wiping his hands, he body-checked the two soldiers for useful items. Of those, he secured two rifles and two stun batons. He handed a pistol and baton to his uncle, who reluctantly took them.

"Uncle, I know you dislike violence, but this is a dangerous world we're in. If you don't fight, you're a goner," Kenji spoke, reaffirming his uncle.

"Yes… I know. You have a habit of getting me into unpredictable situations like this."

"It can't be helped. See if you can remove that soldier's uniform, I'll take this one here."

Peter looked from his nephew to the fallen soldiers ridiculously, then back at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kenji briefly smiled.

"You've read my mind clearly."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the base commander's room, he looked outside the glass panel showing space, with hands behinds his back. Eurasian Federation Rear Admiral, Gerard Garcia, chuckled delightedly to himself.

A golden egg had unexpectedly been laid before him. That egg was the Earth Alliance's secret military project, the _Archangel_.

"I can't believe that the EA's secret military project would be here in Artemis base. It must be a stroke of good fortune, eh?" he remarked, glancing back at the high-ranking trio of the _Archangel_ --- Murrue, Natarle, and Mwu. The trio stood in line, military procedure.

Biddulph, of the inspecting team who brought them in at his orders, handed several pages of paper to Garcia. The commander studied them briefly, rubbing his bald head. He then turned around, facing them with his conniving black eyes.

"So, you're Earth Alliance officers then, that's confirmed from these papers here. Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga… the famed 'Hawk of Endymion', I remembered fighting alongside you in the battle of Grimaldi Front. You were able to hold off several fighting GINNs, impressive. May I ask why you're on that ship?"

Mwu eyed him with a small grin, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid that's top secret, commander."

Murrue butted in, cutting to business.

"Commander Garcia, our crew and that ship must reach to the Atlantic Federation's Moon HQ ASAP. It's our utmost priority. Plus, we've got ZAFT chasing us along the way."

Garcia walked to his table and pressed the 5th button of a small six-button control panel. A screen monitor activated from the side, showing an image of the _Gamow_ stationed nearby the base perimeter. He pointed it and looked at the trio with a confident smile.

"**-Chuckle- **You mean them? Pshaw, you've nothing to worry about, Captain Ramius. They won't dare attack this base, for they can't breach the "umbrella" force field employed here. At the sight of any enemy forces in the area, the force field activates. So there's no chance they'll attack and breach in. Enough worry about that, you three must be tired from your journey. Biddulph, see that they be taken to a room to rest."

Biddulph gave a quick salute to him, complying. He motioned two guards in the room to escort the trio out of the room. After they exited, Garcia sat down on his chair, hand on his chin in thought.

_Hmm… I better start inspection of that legged ship. Heh, heh… I have other plans in store for it and its crew. I'll show the Atlantic Federation that Eurasia is no pushover!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside a guarded room, Murrue, Mwu, and Natarle sat down on furniture provided. Mwu rubbed his chin with one hand while the other pocketed in his pants. Natarle then stood up with a clenched fist, while looking at the two.

"What now? We can't be sitting around like this! That ship shown on the screen before in Garcia's room was the _Gamow_. It seems ZAFT is very persistent in capturing the _Archangel_."

Murrue looked up at her with a frown on her face.

"Well, the commander is having other plans in store for the _Archangel_ and its crew, seeing it was the EA's secret military project. It's an opportunity for him."

The Moebius Zero pilot glanced at both, adding in a comment.

"I'm worried about how Garcia can be arrogantly confident on the "umbrella" force field. The Le Creuset team is just outside there, waiting for an opening. I know Rau… he's got something in his sleeve."

The two female EA officers looked at him worriedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 27; +0015 hours**

**Location: Artemis space **

Meanwhile, the _Gamow_ was parked outside, at front of the asteroid base. Inside its main bridge, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak were discussing battle plans with Captain Frank Zelman. They circled around an interface table that projected an image of the asteroid base.

"What now? There's no way we can't get through that base's "umbrella" force field. It's the only obstacle blocking us from attacking," Dearka commented, his arms folded.

"Yes… if there are any enemy or unknown force in the vicinity the force field opens. Any suggestions?" Zelman asked, looking back and fourth at the pilots. The _Gamow_ captain sported long, curly dark-red hair, and had the features that of a military officer. His age would seem to be around in his mid 30s, to say the least. His gray eyes swayed back and forth around the three red aces standing before him, awaiting a response from them.

Yzak slammed a right fist on the table in frustration.

"Tch, stinking force field…! Dearka's right, unless we can find a way to break the force field, we're just stuck."

Nicol furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he examined the diagramed base. Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind.

"I have a plan, everyone. We're correct that the force field activates when any enemy or unknown force is in the vicinity. However, if the opposite of that happens, the force field goes down. This is where the Blitz Gundam comes in."

Zelman looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"…'Gundam'… where did you get that word, pilot Amalfi?"

"It was displayed in the Blitz's OS when I first activated it; it's an acronym standing for **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuverCommander Creuset keeps referring to the prototype MS as "G-Weapons", so that word is much suited.

"Ahem, back to the plan. The Blitz has a feature called **"Mirage Colloid Shift"** which renders it invisible to infrared sensors, radar, and the naked eye. Using this stealth capability, I can infiltrate the asteroid base and take out the devices operating the force field. From there, the _Gamow_ can begin attack on Artemis, with Dearka and Yzak rejoining me in capturing the legged ship and the other reported Gundams stored."

Dearka outstretched his right palm at the Blitz pilot.

"Woah there… how can you be sure the system works? You've never tested it yet!"

Nicol smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"There's always a first time for everything, Dearka. Captain, I suggest that the _Gamow _stay out of sight from the time being, so that we give the base personnel the impression that we left and in order for the force field to shut down. I'll sneak in first and then begin attack from the inside. If this works, the "umbrella" force field will be out of commission."

Zelman took one last look at the diagramed base and then at Nicol. He nodded in agreement.

"Have the ship turn around and reverse course! We'll stay out of sight for the time being. There should be an asteroid where we could hide behind. Activate thrusters, set speed to minimal!" he ordered his bridge crew.

Nicol motioned Dearka and Yzak to follow after him, as they headed for the hangar bay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the officers' lounge, Dearka and Yzak watched with folded arms Nicol preparing for launch in his Blitz Gundam. The Buster pilot snorted in disgust, feeling unsure about the battle plan.

"Tch… that mobile suit suits a coward like him, Yzak."

The Duel pilot made a right fist and punched the palm of his other hand.

"…Yeah, I agree with you. But I suppose we'll have to stick to his plan if we're to get the legged ship with those two Gundams we've fought out. Tch, that guy piloting the unknown Gundam is going to pay!"

The Blitz positioned itself on the linear catapult, its back attached by launch-suspension cable, ready for launch. The launch sequence window popped out from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X207 BLITZ GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Nicol Amalfi, Blitz, launching!" Nicol exclaimed before he was launched into space.

As he was a few meters away from the _Gamow_, he immediately activated the Mirage Colloid System. In an instant, the Blitz was transparent, and headed for Artemis's defense line.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 27; +0018 hours**

**Location: Artemis **

In Garcia's room, his phone rang, interrupting his train of thought. He picked up the receiver.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, this is the command center speaking. The _Gamow_ seems to have reversed course. Also, Captain Biddulph reports that two prototype mobile suits are discovered in the _Archangel's_ hangar. Both of them have their OS locked, and can't be operated."

Garcia watched on the monitor screen the image of the _Gamow_ reversing course from the vicinity. He snickered triumphantly.

"I see. Inform Captain Biddulph I'll be heading to the ship for inquiry on the crew held up there. Monitor the vicinity for the time being and inform me of any further developments."

He set the receiver back to its place, hanging up. He picked up his officer's hat laid on his table, wearing it. He pressed the 5th button on the small control panel for the screen monitor to switch off and fold back inside his desk.

He then left the room, heading for the central base elevator. Two guards stationed outside the room saluted him as he exited before resuming their posts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After following the set of directions he "persuaded" the Eurasian soldier to confess back in his temporary quarters on the _Archangel_, Kenji casually walked out of another base elevator located at the side, disguised in a Eurasian soldier uniform. Peter followed behind, disguised the same while walking in similar style as he tried to blend in.

The two Hynes found themselves in a t-section hallway, where two soldiers were guarding the base commander's room to their left. Kenji surveyed the surroundings, forming a plan. He paused briefly and motioned his uncle behind him to stop in his tracks.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Just a couple of guards… no problem. Follow my lead, uncle."

The disguised Hynes walked towards the soldiers, getting their attention. One of them stepped forward, impeding their progress.

"Halt! What's your business with the base commander?"

"We're sent by the inspecting captain to personally report to him regarding the _Archangel_. Is he present?"

"Negative, he just left shortly, heading down to the docking harbor to personally inspect the mentioned ship."

"I see… thanks for the info."

"?"

Then in an instant, Kenji delivered a left back blow at the soldier's face. Seeing his comrade taken in surprise, the other soldier quickly stepped forward, approaching Kenji. The Seraph pilot threw a right fist to his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oof…!"

Then, he grabbed hold of him with both hands, and delivered a right knee strike to the face, knocking him awry. Topping it off, he grabbed and threw him over his shoulder to the ground. He then delivered a quick punch to his face, effectively knocking him out.

The first soldier, reeling from his left back blow, took out his pistol from his right side holster, aiming at Kenji. Peter noticed it and tried tackling him to prevent the shot.

It was a few seconds late, for he pulled the trigger.

**-BLAM-**

Kenji's ears however picked up the discharged shot as he instinctively jumped up and flipped over back, with the bullet traveling behind him and lodging itself on the wall. At that position, he twisted himself around, stretching and setting his legs together, setting up for a dropkick aimed at the soldier who was aghast seeing him avoiding his shot.

**-WHAM-**

Taken a heavy blow to the chest, the soldier was fiercely knocked back against the wall, with the impact sending him to dreamland instantly. During his tackle, Peter noticed the slumped soldier and Kenji getting up from his dropkick; in a split-second, he put on his brakes, almost losing his balance. Kenji grabbed his shoulders in time, preventing his fall.

"Woah uncle! What's that for?"

"Whew… thank god you managed to dodged that shot. I was about to tackle that soldier to stop him, but I was too late."

"Thanks, but I'm okay. ZAFT military training is stuck on me, so don't fret. Ouch, my ass," Kenji rubbed his behind a bit, massaging to ease the fall he just took from his dropkick.

Peter chuckled at him, knowing his nephew had a lighter side. Kenji noticed his action and sighed.

"Back to business."

The Seraph pilot walked over to the keypad lock and pressed the buttons at a speed few Coordinators would achieve and no Natural could do. A beep emitted after, indicating access as the door slid open.

"Let's drag these guys in here, quick," Kenji beckoned to his uncle.

The two Hynes dragged the knocked-out soldiers inside as the door closed after them. They set them propped against the wall on a corner. Kenji looked around and spotted Garcia's desk with the small 6-button control panel in view. Walking up to it, he studied each button, unsure which to press.

"Here goes."

He first pressed the 3rd button. A keyboard tray popped out, with a small screen unfolded from within the desk. The screen then displayed a file system.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**EURASIAN FEDERATION FORCES**

**ARTEMIS HQ**

**Base Commander File System**

**ENTER PASSWORD:**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenji rolled over his eyes at the screen.

"Another password… but I don't have time to guess it. Help, uncle?"

Peter glanced over his nephew's shoulder to see the screen, and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. An idea suddenly popped in his mind as he fished out a miniature electronic device from his chest pocket. The device was a touch-screen palm top with a pen and had an infrared sensor at the top. The professor pointed it at the screen as he took out the pen and turned on the device.

"A hacking device, uncle? I didn't know you were into that stuff," Kenji remarked as he observed the device. Peter smiled a bit.

"Just a hobby of mine, Kenji… this'll take a few seconds."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**EURASIAN FEDERATION FORCES**

**ARTEMIS HQ**

**Base Commander File System**

**ENTER PASSWORD:**

**-Crack-a-Code System activated. Initiating password procedure…**

…**PROCEDURE1: password: EURASIA? NO.**

…**PROCEDURE2: password: EFEDERATION? NO.**

…**PROCEDURE3: password: EFORCES? NO.**

…**PROCEDURE4: password: GARCIA? NO.**

…**PROCEDURE5: password: ARTEMIS? YES.**

…**Password found.**

**ENTER PASSWORD: ARTEMIS**

…

…

…

**PASSWORD ACCEPTED. WELCOME, COMMANDER GARCIA.**

…

…

…

**FILES**

**DOC 1:**

**The Present Situation**

**DOC 2:**

**ZAFT**

**DOC 3:**

**ATLANTIC FEDERATION**

**DOC 4:**

**EURASIA FEDERATION**

**DOC 5:**

**Earth Alliance Military Project (NEW)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Military project… hmm, it seems Eurasia's intelligence isn't bad," Kenji remarked. He selected DOC 5 as his first choice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DOC 5: Earth Alliance Military Project**

**The sudden arrival of the legged warship, the _Archangel_, is a surprise. Its crew has been kept on hold, with the commanding officers placed under base jurisdiction, located in Room 200, 2nd floor. **

**The ship is on guard in the docking harbor for the time being. **

**According to the commanding officers, it seems a ZAFT special force unit was pursuing the _Archangel_. A Laurasia-class ship, the _Gamow_, was spotted near the base vicinity and stationed there. After several minutes, the _Gamow_ reversed course from the vicinity. Alert level has been raised to yellow.**

**We're making an analysis of the warship and its technology, which seems to surpass Eurasia's brand of warships. Details of them will soon to follow in the next report.**

**There's also a discovery of two prototype MS and a MA located in the ship's hangar. One of the MS is rumored in the Atlantic Federation's MS project proposed by Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton, while the other is a mystery. Their designs are uncanny and unique, which seem to hide their potential in the battlefield. An inquiry of the pilots for all three machines is at progress.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A progress report… I expected much. It seems "Commander Garcia", or the base commander, has other plans in store for the _Archangel_ and its crew," Kenji exited the menu and switched off the monitor by pressing the 3rd button again. The monitor and the keyboard tray pocketed back inside the desk.

"Well we know the present situation happening now. You've got a plan in mind?" Peter asked as he switched off his miniature hacking device and placed it back in his chest pocket.

"Hmm… short and simple. We free the commanding officers of the _Archangel_ first. My guess is that those officers must be Captain Ramius, Ensign Badgiruel, and Lieutenant La Flaga whom we recently acquaintance first. Then, find a way in reclaiming the ship and escape from the base. It seems that ZAFT unit is probably out there waiting for an opening to attack this base. The _Archangel_ must be a badly-wanted ship."

"It seems your hunches turn out to be 99 percent correct all the time."

Kenji looked at his uncle passively.

"What about the 1 percent…?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, giving a faint chuckle.

"A minor flaw of miscalculation… we're prone to err, aren't we?"

"...You head over to the 2nd floor, Room 200 and free those officers. I have no doubt you can take care of the guards posted there, probably two at the most. I'll keep tracking around for this Commander Garcia in the meantime and find a way to let the ship escape."

"Agreed. Take caution, nephew."

"Same here to you."

The two Hynes exited the Garcia's room. As the door closed after them, Kenji went to the keypad lock and pressed randomly on the buttons at an uncomprehending speed, locking the door. Peter watched curiously at the action, as his nephew turned around and looked back at him.

"What?"

"How on earth did you find the lock combination easily?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest, something in my mind clicks when I get to work on deciphering codes and other stuff similar to this."

Peter sighed in defeat, unable to comprehend his nephew's Coordinator traits.

"Head back to the _Archangel_ when you're done! I'll see you there!"

The older Hyne glanced back at his nephew one more time before running back into the side base elevator he and Kenji originally came from. As its doors closed after him, Kenji looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

_Uncle Peter seems to get weird at me… is it because of my Coordinator abilities? Tch, it's not like I'm special or something. Anyway, back to business._

Shaking off the thought from his mind, the Seraph pilot went over to the central base elevator and pressed the lift button on the side, requesting the elevator to arrive. After waiting 5 seconds, it did.

**-DING-**

Kenji stepped inside and pressed the close button on the elevator control. As the doors closed in front of him, he studied the other buttons in view. His eye suddenly caught one marked **"CONTROL ROOM"**; he selected it.

The elevator whirled into life as it began to go up, heading for its passenger's destination. The Seraph pilot checked his available weapons holstered to his sides. From his right, he readied an automatic pistol, ejecting the cartridge.

15 bullets loaded in the clip.

Nodding to himself, he loaded the clip back inside and switched off the safety lock. Next, he checked a stun baton from his left. Taking it out, he eyed for further details. A small switch was found on the handle. Curiously, he switched it on.

A faint, electric hum emitted from the baton's base, which seemed to glow bright. One touch from it, and the unfortunate victim would be jolted with a high dose of electricity.

Kenji laughed softly, shaking his head.

_Ha, ha… it seems the EA could hardly be at the same level with ZAFT in terms of technology. This baton is measly and small, compared to the customized riot club I used to have back when I was in ZAFT. But I guess this'll do for the meantime._

He switched off the electric feature, hence the term "stun", and sheathed it back in his left belt holster. Smoothing out some wrinkles in his EA uniform, he ran a hand through his spiky hair, and took a deep breath.

**-DING-**

From the small display monitor above the elevator control, the words **"CONTROL ROOM"** were shown.

The elevator doors then opened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the _Archangel's_ mess hall, its doors opened, with Garcia stepping inside. He looked around the other held-up crewmembers huddled up in a corner by his soldiers. Adjusting his throat, he began his inquiry.

"According to reports I read, three machines were found in this ship's hangar. Two of them seem to be prototype MS. I want to know which among you are the pilots of those mobile suits."

Arnold stepped forward among the group.

"What do you want with them?"

Garcia shrugged his shoulders and looked at him lazily.

"Why, I want to look at them of course. What an obvious question coming from you."

Murdoch stepped in front of Arnold, prompting him to huddle back in the group and answer Garcia.

"To answer your question, one of the pilots is Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga. He pilots the one called the Strike Gundam; it's colored in bright colors of blue, white, and red."

"Ho, ho, ho… lies. I personally know the lieutenant years back, for I fought alongside him in the battle of the Grimaldi Front. He pilots the Moebius Zero!"

Garcia looked at Murdoch in the eye warily. He shifted his attention to the other crewmembers of the group.

"Who among you pilots the Strike? Hmm… I see a little persuasion is needed to ensure cooperation from you all."

He walked towards Miriallia and grabbed her by the arms. The female teen shrieked in fear. Tolle impulsively stepped out among the group and tried to drag her away from him, but two of Garcia's soldiers impeded his progress.

Among the group, Kira clenched his hands into fists as he stared hard down the floor. As Miriallia's cry prolonged, he shook his head and made up his mind. He pushed his way out of the group, moving aside Murdoch who was startled by his action.

"I'm the one you want! I'm the pilot of the Strike," he remarked helplessly. Garcia immediately let go of Miriallia and snarled at him, thinking he was lying. He then walked towards him.

"Liar! This'll teach you!"

He flexed his right arm to deliver a punch at the young Coordinator. Kira noticed it quick and sidestepped, then grabbed him over by his shoulder, throwing him down to the floor.

"Oof!" Garcia exclaimed in surprise as he landed on the floor back first. Several soldiers quickly grabbed hold of Kira.

But it was a high-pitched yell of protest from Fllay that got all the occupants in the room their attention. All eyes were on her.

"Stop it! Kira is really telling the truth! And… he's also a Coordinator!" she exclaimed. A small gasp of shock was heard from everybody in the room.

Garcia slowly stood up, dusting himself off. He approached the Strike pilot, hands behind his back.

"Well, well… a Coordinator. No wonder… you two, escort him to this ship's hangar! Young man, your cooperation is required. This way, please."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two soldiers escorted Kira with Garcia taking the lead, to the _Archangel's_ hangar. The group approached in front of the Strike Gundam. Garcia glanced at it from below.

"I'd like you to remove the lock on the OS first. Then afterwards, I want you to show me how to mass-produce this Strike Gundam."

Kira looked away from him in disdain.

"No way, I refuse. I'm a civilian, and don't need to obey your orders."

"Is that so? But, since you, a Coordinator, are in existence and found boarding an EA warship, it's clear that you've betrayed your people. But don't worry. Cooperate with us, and you're ensured that the Eurasia Federation will fully protect you."

At the end of the remark, the two soldiers raised and pointed their rifles at Kira.

"I'm afraid you have no other choice."

Glancing at Garcia in resignation, Kira sighed, heading towards the Strike's cockpit and sitting inside. He began work unlocking the OS, with one soldier pointing his rifle at him nearby.

Garcia smiled delightedly. He then noticed the Seraph parked opposite, facing the Strike.

_Hmm… I'll find out the pilot for that mobile suit is soon. I've got bigger fish to fry!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 27; +0025 hours**

**Location: Artemis **

From the command center, radar operators monitored for signs of the _Gamow_. The command captain seated in the center inquired for a status.

"Any sign of the _Gamow_ in the radar?"

The radar operators shook their heads in response.

"Negative, captain. It seems the _Gamow_ has disappeared from the radar and retreated back."

"No other visual signs spotted. Captain, we're in the clear."

The captain furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his chin in thought. He cut the air with an outstretched hand.

"Alright then. Lower alert level to normal, and deactivate "umbrella" shield!"

"Aye-aye, sir! Shutting down power generators from sectors 1 to 10… confirmed. Shutting down generators from sectors 11 to 20… confirmed."

The ruby-colored force field enveloped around the asteroid base then dissipated. The power generators supplying energy to it, and hidden among the defense line, were switched off.

From a short distance, the cloaked Blitz approached the defense line. Nicol surveyed the area around him, taking note the location of the power generators. Closing his eyes momentarily, he took a deep breath.

He then opened them, readying his move.

The unseen Blitz then began its attack. It immediately de-cloaked, and fired off its beam rifle, attached on its **"Trikeros"** offensive shield system, at one generator, destroying it. Then, turning around, it fired off its hyper-fast kinetic energy penetrator **"Lancer Dart" **pieces one by one at three generators, blowing them up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the asteroid base, Kenji stepped inside the control room. As he did so, explosions were heard, rocking the base by their impacts. Everybody in the room held onto something for support as the area around them shook.

"What's going on? Contact the command center at once!" one officer remarked.

Amongst the officers in the room, they performed multi-tasking, some walking back and forth with calls from the command center, some typing in their terminals trying to piece info regarding the present situation, and some just looking back and forth at their workmates, confused.

As Kenji checked his surroundings, he formed a short conclusion in his mind.

_Those explosions must be a result of the power generators, supplying energy to the "umbrella" force field, destroyed. But how's it possible? _

_That ZAFT unit couldn't possibly carry out a surprise attack… unless…_

Thoughts of his previous battle with the four ZAFT Gundams came into his mind. He focused on the Blitz's image.

Then, remembering from the small booklet given to him by Professor Kato, he pictured a page read regarding the Blitz. The words **"Mirage Colloid System"** came into view.

_Jackpot. It must be the Blitz doing those attacks. Did the Seraph originally become the concept for that system, or the Blitz itself?_

_No matter. Thanks to its attacks, it's getting the most attention from the base personnel. _

He walked to the center of the room and yelled at the top of his voice.

"EVERYBODY, LEAVE IMMEDIATELY…! THERE'S A BOMB PLANTED SOMEWHERE HERE, THANKS TO A SPY FROM THE LEGGED SHIP STORED DOWN IN THE HANGAR!"

Everybody in the room stopped their tasks and looked at him incredulously with wide eyes and gaping mouths. An anime-style teardrop was on Kenji's head while he looked back and forth at the officers uneasy.

"Uh… well?" he warily asked.

"Run for your lives!" one female officer shrieked, standing up from her seat. This indicated that his words had an immediate effect on the control room's occupants.

"Run!"

"No, I don't want to die!"

"Jesus!"

The result was spontaneous. Every officer in the room quickly ran out of the room like a swarm, pushing each other in the process. Kenji moved out of the way, then seeing the last officer go, with the door closed after him. He smirked amusedly at himself.

"Huh… I never thought that would work. Now to the controls."

Kenji walked towards the control panel, while he gazed outside the window several parked Moebius units. He spotted the _Archangel_ parked deep back. He directed his attention at the controls, searching each button.

"Hmm… how do I open the docking harbor doors? Ah, here it is!"

He spotted a switch with a label **"HARBOR DOORS"** and flicked it open. The harbor doors then began opening. Several Eurasian soldiers and pilots wearing spacesuits in the docking harbor looked back and forth at the control room and the doors in confusion.

"What the hell? Who's opening the doors?"

"No matter! It's right timing anyway! We've got to find out who's attacking the base! Everyone, to your Moebius!"

The pilots quickly rushed to their respective Moebius MA and began activating them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the _Archangel's_ mess hall, as the explosions continued rocking the base, Arnold saw a sign of opportunity as he ran up to one soldier and socked him with a left hook to the face. The soldier went down in an instant.

"Sorry, pal, we got to do what we must," he remarked, grabbing his rifle.

This prompted Murdoch and Romero to do the same with the other soldier guarding the group, not giving him time to retaliate. The rest of the group scrambled back to their posts in order to regain control of the ship.

"Everyone, head back to your posts, and take control of the ship!" Arnold exclaimed to them as he headed for the bridge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the guarded Room 200 located at the 2nd floor, Murrue, Mwu, and Natarle felt the explosions rocking the base. They all stood up from their seats and looked around the room.

"Woah… it looks like they've begun their assault on this base," Mwu remarked.

Murrue and Natarle looked around the room, searching for a way out. An idea formed in Natarle's mind. She quickly whispered in the Archangel captain's ear. Murrue took in the words and nodded. She approached Mwu who gave a wondering look.

"Mwu, lie down and pretend that you're losing air."

The Moebius Zero pilot nodded, complying her command. He lied down on the floor and began pretending to suffocate from lack of air. The two female officers pounded on the door, getting the two guards' attention outside.

"Help, help, help us! Our friend is suffocating from lack of air!"

"Open this door now! Please, help us!"

The two guards posted outside looked at the door hesitantly. Having the high-ranked officers of the _Archangel_ fallen into a bad predicament wasn't something they'd like to report to Commander Garcia, since they're assigned to guard them. Looking at each other, they nodded and were about to open the door by the ID slide lock displayed on the side.

"Sorry, gentlemen, but you're in the way," a voice spoke from behind.

They turned around to find Peter Hyne whacking both of them with a stun baton. The impact with charged electricity on the weapon's base shocked them unconscious. As they slumped down the floor, one of them dropped an ID card. Peter picked it up and observed it.

"Hmm… it's used for this slide lock then?" he remarked to himself.

He approached the ID slide lock and slid the ID on the card reader. The small glass display on the lock showed the words **"ACCESS GRANTED"**.

The door opened.

From the other side as the door opened, Murrue and Natarle stopped pounding on the door and stepped back. They huddled close to Mwu and knelt down beside him, assuming an ambush position. The Moebius Zero pilot gagged and rasped his voice, feigning suffocation as he clutched his throat with both hands.

Peter stepped inside, approaching them. As the two female EA officers saw the knocked out guards and looked up to the visitor, they immediately recognized his face with surprise and stood up.

"Professor Hyne! How were you able to find us?" Murrue started.

Natarle knelt down and shook the still-suffocating Mwu by the shoulders, bringing him back to reality. He looked up at Peter with wide-opened eyes. He then stood up and recomposed himself, dusting off his uniform and arranging his bright-blond hair.

"Well, well, I never expected you to pull off such a stunt, professor."

Peter gave him a small smile. Switching off its shock feature, he sheathed the stun baton in his left holster belt. He adjusted his uniform's collar.

"Like clockwork, Captain Ramius. Luckily Kenji and I weren't found and held up with the rest of the crew back in the _Archangel_. We managed to sneak in and obtain some info."

Natarle furrowed her eyebrows in thought. The Seraph pilot appeared in her mind for the moment. She hesitantly looked at Peter.

"What about… Kenji? Is he alright, professor?"

"Him…? No need to worry, Ensign Badgiruel. Kenji is trying to find a way out for the _Archangel_ and its crew, though I'm not sure where exactly he is in this base. Once he does so, he'll rejoin us in the ship."

Natarle nodded, sighing with relief. Mwu looked at her with a raised eyebrow and elbow nudged her at the side with a grin.

"Worried about him, ensign? My, I didn't figure you to be a caring type."

"Humph. It's nothing, lieutenant! I just want to know how he's doing that's all. We owe him our lives for saving the ship and its crew."

Natarle's eyes were like daggers as they focused on Mwu. He backed away from her a bit, waving his hands in front of her in defense. Murrue rolled her eyes over at the sight.

"Now's not the time for antics, Lieutenant La Flaga! Natarle, it is useless getting mad at him. Professor, let's go, there's not much time!"

Peter nodded in reply and started the escape, with the trio following behind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ hangar, as the first wave of explosions rocked the base, Garcia and his guards were surprised as the area shook around them.

Inside the Strike's cockpit, Kira momentarily stopped typing in his keyboard terminal. He looked at the sentry near him and delivered a kick to his gut.

"Oof!" he exclaimed, as he was kicked out of the cockpit.

"What the hell? Hey you, stop!" Garcia exclaimed at the Strike pilot.

"There's no time for this during an attack!" Kira exclaimed back as he closed the cockpit hatch before him and began activating the Strike from within.

Gritting his teeth in disdain, Garcia motioned his guards to follow after him, as he quickly fled the ship, heading to the base control room.

"Damn… an attack on this base? How can this be?" he remarked to himself.

The Strike's eyes flashed bright yellow, indicating its activation. It walked towards the linear catapult, setting its feet on it. Several robotic arms popped out from the catapult's walls, containing the Sword-type parts, as they attached them to the Strike. Kira was startled by the action.

"What's this?" he wondered. His com-link then opened, with a gruff voice speaking to him. Murdoch's face then appeared a second later on his com-link.

"Hey kid! We're attaching the Sword-type parts for the Strike! There's no time to waste!" Murdoch spoke.

"Mr. Murdoch…? Understood!"

Miriallia's image then appeared on his com-link screen.

"Kira, you're safe! I'm glad… all set to launch?" she asked, adjusting her headset-mic.

"Yeah… I'm relieved to see you safe as well. Has the whole crew taken control of the ship?"

"Yup, but only Captain Ramius, Ensign Badgiruel, and Lieutenant La Flaga are the only ones missing… oh wait, here they are now!"

Sounds of footsteps were heard approaching the main bridge. Its crew turned around to find Murrue and Natarle back in their usual posts, with Mwu taking another post of the fire controls officer (Romero isn't the only one behind the fire controls of the _Archangel's_ weapon systems). Peter looked around the bridge crew and leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

Arnold smiled in relief at them.

"Captain, ensign, and lieutenant, welcome back! Oh, also to you, sir!"

The mentioned people nodded to him in reply. Murrue inquired for a status report.

"Radar has picked up a heat signature. Identifying the source… it's the Blitz!" Jackie reported from his post in the CIC area.

"Fire control systems are good to go. However, due to close proximity in the docking harbor, we could end up being damaged by the ship's weapons!" Romero reported from his post.

"The harbor doors seem to be opening! We can get out of the base!" Dalida reported from his post. Alongside him, Sai picked up an electric signal detected, the source of the doors opening.

"Ma'am, it seems someone in the control room above opened the doors for us!" he added.

Peter smiled to himself, chuckling. Murrue and Natarle looked at him incredulously.

"It seems Kenji made his way up there and opened the doors. Give him a few minutes to come back here in the ship."

"What about our mobile suits? Are they ready?" Murrue inquired, resuming back to business.

"Ma'am, Kira is ready on standby in the Sword-Strike Gundam. Lieutenant La Flaga's Moebius Zero hasn't finished its repairs and therefore is unavailable. The unknown MS hasn't been occupied by Kenji yet, seeing that he's not present," Miriallia reported.

"Have Kira Yamato launch in the Sword-Strike Gundam now! We can't wait up for Kenji Hyne to catch up in the unknown MS," Natarle ordered.

"Professor, I only hope your nephew can make back here in time!" Murrue spoke to Peter, who nodded to her in reply.

"Patience is a virtue, Captain Ramius. Have faith in him."

"Driver, we launch after pilot Kenji Hyne has returned back to the ship, got it?" the _Archangel_ Captain said to Arnold, who gave her a small salute.

The _Archangel_ was then activated, hovering off the ground for the time being.

"You heard her, Kira, you're cleared to launch," Miriallia replied back to the Strike pilot.

"Got it. I'm ready," he spoke, pressing a button on the right side of his pilot helmet, which closed its glass head visor.

In the launch catapult, the launch sequence window popped out from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 SWORD STRIKE GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato, Sword Strike launching!" Kira exclaimed before being launched off.

The Sword Strike launched outside into the docking harbor with its PS armor activated. At the same moment, the Blitz popped in view, blowing away Moebius MA with its beam rifle mounted in its **"Trikeros"**. The Blitz turned its head around, directing attention to the Sword Strike.

"The Strike Gundam! Hmm… it's armed with different parts than before. Better approach it with caution," Nicol remarked. He sent an instant message to the _Gamow_, before engaging Kira.

The Blitz fired off its **"Gleipnir"** rocket anchor at the Sword Strike. Kira saw the attack coming, with the Sword Strike retaliating by firing off its **"Panzer Eisen" **rocket anchor.

**-CLANG-**

The two weapons collided against each other, sending them retracting back to their owners.

"The Blitz! I'll have to charge him then!" Kira exclaimed, gritting his teeth. He tightened his grip on the control sticks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 27; +0035 hours**

**Location: Artemis space **

Meanwhile in the _Gamow's_ bridge, a communications operator received Nicol's instant message.

**DESTROYED POWER GENERATORS SUPPLYING ENERGY TO "UMBRELLA" FORCE FIELD; THEREFORE, IT'S OUT OF COMMISSION. DEFENSE LINE HAS BEEN DESTROYED. **

**TURN THE SHIP BACK AROUND AND JOIN MY ATTACK. I'M ENGAGING THE STRIKE GUNDAM AT PRESENT IN DOCKING HARBOR, REQUESTING BACK-UP.**

"Captain, message from pilot Amalfi! He's penetrated the defense line and destroyed the "umbrella" force field. He's currently engaging the Strike Gundam in the docking harbor!" the operator reported.

Captain Zelman, who was seated and drumming his fingers on his seat's armrests, then stood up and cut the air with an outstretched right hand.

_Just as he planned it!_

"Change course and head back towards Artemis! We begin attack! Pilots Elsman and Joule, launch in your mobile suits on the double!"

Dearka and Yzak immediately rushed into the ship elevator after waiting patiently with folded arms and lying down floating.

"No need to say twice, sir!" the Buster pilot remarked. Yzak pressed a button inside the elevator **"HANGAR BAY"** as the destination. The doors closed before them.

As the elevator proceeded downwards to the hangar bay, Yzak punched the palm of his right hand in anticipation. Dearka smirked at him.

"Anxious, aren't we?"

"Humph… shut it, Dearka! I've got a score to settle with the pilot of the Strike! And also the other one of the unknown G-Weapon that sliced off my Duel's left arm… he'll pay!"

"Yeah, I too can't wait to settle the score with that unknown MS."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hangar bay, both the Buster and Duel were armed and supplied. The Duel proceeded to the linear catapult first, with its back attached by the launch-suspension cable. The launch sequence window popped out from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X102 DUEL GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Yzak Joule, Duel, launching!" Yzak exclaimed eagerly, as the Duel launched into space, activating its PS armor along the way as it headed towards Artemis.

The Buster followed next, at the same position as the Duel.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X103 BUSTER GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Dearka Elsman, Buster, launching!" Dearka exclaimed cockily, as the Buster launched into space, activating its PS armor along the way as it followed the Duel heading back to Artemis.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 27; +0040 hours**

**Location: Artemis **

The skirmish between the Blitz and Sword Strike continued, with the Blitz firing off its beam rifle at the Sword Strike.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

The Sword Strike boosted quickly sideways, dodging the shots, which trailed towards several Moebius units, destroying them. It took out its **"Schwert Gewehr"** and raised it for an overhead strike.

"Take this!" Kira exclaimed.

**-SLASH- -SLASH-**

The Blitz dodged both slashes left and right, then circling around the Sword Strike. Nicol gritted his teeth in pressure as he realized his caliber wasn't up par to Kira's. Shaking off further doubts, the Blitz deployed its beam saber and charged head on at the Sword Strike.

"Don't underestimate me!" Nicol retorted.

Kira angrily snarled, with the Sword Strike taking out its **"Midas Messer"** and flinging it at the Blitz. The Blitz fired off its **"Gleipnir" **again, this time deflecting the projectile back to its owner. Sheathing it back in place, the Sword Strike fired off his **"Igelstellung"** CIWS and increased speed, circling the Blitz.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

As the Blitz took in the shots, which bounced back from its PS armor, Nicol monitored the Blitz's power level from his right CIS. The level was represented in small bars, each representing a certain amount of power.

It was decreasing to 50 percent.

"Ugh… I don't know how long I can hold off this guy; he's too strong!" he remarked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the base control room perched above in the docking harbor, Garcia and his two guards entered inside. The base commander's mouth was agape as he looked around to find the room empty. He clenched a fist and angrily stomped on the ground.

"What the hell! Where did all those idiots run off to at this crucial time! Shit, we're being attacked as I speak!"

He approached the control panel and looked at all the buttons shown. A switch labeled **"HARBOR DOORS"** was apparently flicked open. Before he could switch it off, a scuffle was heard from behind him.

As he turned around to see what it was about, the sight of his two guards knocked out and lying face down on the floor shocked him.

"What in the world…"

A presence was felt from above as it crashed down on him, knocking him facedown to the floor. He held his forehead in pain as he felt the weight of someone on top of him get off. He was then lifted up in the air by his uniform's collar and facing the mystery assailant, who was none other than Kenji.

"Commander Garcia, a pleasure to meet you," the Seraph pilot spoke with a grin. Garcia looked at him nervously.

"What do you want from me? Who're you?"

"Someone dragged into this pointless conflict between EA and ZAFT due to circumstances. My name doesn't matter to you. But… I believe you hold information regarding the Mendel Colony?"

"The Mendel Colony… it's been abandoned for years! What could you possibly find in that graveyard?"

Kenji tightened his grip on Garcia, shaking him.

"I'll ask the questions. Does the 'Ultimate Coordinator Project' ring any bell to you?"

Garcia could see anger, anxiety, and resolve mirrored in Kenji's eyes. Fear suddenly gripped the base commander to cooperate.

"Y-y-yes, I've heard of it! All I know about it is that the project head, Ulen Hibiki, died. Other from that, there's no other info regarding it!"

"Was there anyone else involved in the project besides Dr. Hibiki?"

Garcia looked up the ceiling, quickly recalling from his mind.

"...Kenichi and Caridad Yamato! They had something to do with it! Last that I heard about them, they were living in Orb. One of my spies there confirmed a connection between them and Lord Uzumi Nara Attha!"

"Interesting… I must take my leave now."

Kenji then struck with his left knee at Garcia's gut, taking the wind out of him. He delivered a karate chop to the back of his neck, and grabbed him over by his shoulder, throwing him against a computer terminal.

**-CRASH-**

Glancing at him one last time, the Seraph pilot walked out of the room, and began a mad dash back at the _Archangel_. Garcia's info about the Yamato family having connections with the mentioned project reflected in his mind.

_Yamato? Wait… aren't they the parents of Kira Yamato, the Strike pilot I rescued? Interesting… plus, with Lord Uzumi of the Orb Kingdom involved in it…_

As the slumped and bruised Garcia slowly regained his senses, a damaged and burning Moebius MA trailed towards the control room. The base commander flailed his arms in front of him in a futile effort, screaming.

"No…!"

The Moebius MA crashed inside the control room, killing Garcia and his two guards as it exploded, blowing up the room.

**-BOOM-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Sword Strike took another swipe at the Blitz with its **"Schwert Gewehr"**.

**-SLASH-**

The Blitz ducked it and fired off its beam rifle as a counter. The Sword Strike dodged the shot and flung its **"Midas Messer"** and firing off its **"Panzer Eisen"** at the same time.

The Blitz fired its **"Gleipnir"** anchor, deflecting the **"Midas Messer"**. But there wasn't enough time to counter the rocket anchor wrapping around its **"Trikeros"** mounted on the right arm. It flexed the right arm, trying to pull the Sword Strike towards it.

Surprisingly, the Sword Strike held its anti-ship blade with the right hand, while giving a good yank with its **"Panzer Eisen"**, pulling the Blitz towards it with greater strength. Nicol yelped out in amazement as he tried shifting the control sticks back to halt his dragging motion.

The Sword Strike then made an overhead slash at the Blitz.

"Is it the end…?" Nicol asked, fearing the inevitable.

Just then, a charged shot came from way behind, missing the Sword Strike by inches.

**-PHISH-**

It then was forced to retract its **"Panzer Eisen"** and cease its attack, putting its **"Schwert Gewehr" **back in place and retreating back to the _Archangel_.

"Nicol, you alright?" Dearka inquired. The Blitz pilot sighed in relief at his image displayed on the right CIS.

"Thanks… I needed that, Dearka. Yzak is with you?"

"Yeah… guy is anxious to take on the Strike! What the? More pests are coming!"

The Buster fired its two missile pods, scattering micro-missiles of destruction to another group of Moebius MA. Dearka clicked his tongue in annoyance after their destruction.

"Damn, these pests are in the way of the legged ship! Yzak, what about you?"

The Duel sliced in half two Moebius MA. Another approached him from behind, its weak firepower bouncing off from the Duel's PS armor. Yzak took out his beam rifle and shot it down.

"Grr… there's so many of them! We got to dispose of them first!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ bridge, Murrue looked on the chaotic scene displayed on the main screen. She banged her left fist down on her seat's armrest grimly. She glanced at Miriallia.

"Is Kenji here, Miriallia?" she inquired.

From her terminal, the said female teen checked for life signs of the Seraph pilot by scanning the entire ship. A few seconds later, a beep sounded and a video footage of Kenji hurriedly making it inside the hangar was shown. She glanced back at Murrue with relief.

"Yes, he made it back! He's now in the hangar!" she reported.

Upon hearing that, Murrue and Natarle nodded to themselves with relief. The second-in-command took a deep breath and sighed. Murrue eyed Arnold and cut the air with an outstretched hand.

"Driver, get us out of here! Miriallia, send word to Kira to return back inside the ship! We're avoiding combat with the ZAFT G-Weapons near us."

Miriallia nodded in reply and contacted Kira via com-link. His face was shown on her terminal screen.

"Kira, return back to the ship, we're retreating and escaping the base!"

"Ok, I understand!"

The Sword-Strike landed on a small clear spot near the _Archangel's _bridge, holding on for support.

Arnold quickly steered the driving wheel to a hard bank to the left and right, steering the ship around to position it facing the harbor doors.

"Activate thrusters and set speed to maximum!" Murrue exclaimed.

With a burst from its thrusters, the _Archangel_ gradually picked up speed, exiting the crumbling asteroid base. The Blitz, Buster, and Duel looked on its retreating form, as they disposed of the remaining Moebius MA retaliating back at them.

The area was in flames. Wreckage floated everywhere from the chaos created by the Le Creuset ZAFT unit.

Inside the Duel's cockpit, Yzak slammed a right fist on his seat's armrest.

"No… and we came close this time!"

Inside the Buster's cockpit, Dearka clicked his tongue and shook his head in disappointment, folding his arms.

Nicol's face etched into a frown. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his long, olive hair. He glanced back at his comrades.

"Dearka, Yzak, let's head back to the _Gamow_! The base is falling apart!"

The three ZAFT Gundams made a quick getaway, heading back to the _Gamow_, which arrived minutes late to intercept the _Archangel_.

Flames erupted from explosions made in the asteroid base, as it slowly fell to oblivion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 27; +0100 hours**

**Location: The Archangel **

Tired both mentally and physically, Kira headed back to his quarters. As the door closed after him, he immediately headed to his bed. Along the way, he zipped off his pilot suit, flinging it to the side, and removing his pilot helmet. The two articles of clothing were at motion brought by the zero gravity of space.

He plopped down on his bed face first. Rolling himself to lie on his back, he dragged the blanket up to his chest. His eyes slowly watered as Garcia's words began to break his emotional defenses down.

"**_Is that so? But, since you, a Coordinator, are in existence and found boarding an EA warship, it's clear that you've betrayed your people. But don't worry. Cooperate with us, and you're ensured that the Eurasia Federation will fully protect you."_**

"I… I'm no… traitor…" he stammered. His pet robotic bird Torii flew by, perching on his shoulder. It looked quizzically at its owner.

"Birdy?"

Tears trailed down on the Strike pilot's cheeks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Hynes' quarters, Kenji removed his EA uniform disguise and set it aside. He looked at his research lab coat, his ID attached on the left chest pocket, perched on a coat rack in the corner of the room.

_ZAFT… could I ever find my purpose in life?_

He kicked off his leather shoes, exposing black socks worn. He lied down floating, hands behind his head, as he looked up the ceiling.

_Lunamaria… another tragedy has sparked a war._

He slowly shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 27; +0105 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis space **

Amidst the floating wreck of debris scattered in the area, a Nazca-class ZAFT ship, the _Geneva_, appeared. Inside its bridge, Captain Lloyd Aster observed the floating ruins of the neutral colony. He adjusted his uniform's collar, running a hand through his buzz cut, blonde hair.

"Damn… we're too late. Operator, any life signs in the area?"

From his terminal, the radar operator performed a wide scan of the colony area. Several blips were found.

"Found life signs, captain! They're coming from escape pods… they must be civilians who escaped the colony. They're transmitting their beacons," he reported.

Lloyd nodded to himself at the report.

"What about other signs?"

Another radar operator performed a routine scan on the colony area. A faint heat pulse was detected partly hidden among debris.

"Found one faint heat signature, captain! It appears to be hidden among the debris."

"Hmm… deploy the Crusader Squad to check it out! Leave the escape pods! They'll be picked up by the EA forces sent to investigate."

"Aye-aye, sir!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Crusader Squad was immediately deployed from the _Geneva_, sent to investigate the area where the faint heat pulse was detected. The team leader, Ryu Katsuragi, glanced at his squad mates.

"Spread out and see if you can find anything suspicious here."

The four white painted, GINN High-Maneuver Types split up, each searching a different spot among the debris.

One of them then bumped into something at its front.

**-BAM-**

"What the…? Huh?" Barry Walters wondered, a pilot known as Crusader-02. He brought his GINN hand up, reaching out and touching the dark-colored obstacle blocking his path. He moved his camera (mounted on the head) and saw two grayed out eyes belonging to a MS.

"Wah…!" he exclaimed in fright, backing slightly away from it.

"Barry, you found something?" Ryu spoke via com-link.

"Er… yeah, I did! I don't what it is!"

"We'll be right there in your location! Stay put there!"

Seconds later, the rest of the squad gathered. Crusader-01 stepped forward.

"Well, where is it?" Ryu asked.

"T-T-There sir!" Barry gestured, pointing at the MS. The entire squad glanced at his direction. Ryu zoomed in with his camera, taking a closer look at the MS. His eyes widen in surprise.

"It's a MS… unlike anything I've seen. _Geneva_, this is Crusader-01 speaking. We've found a dark-colored MS. It looks weird, but appears to be deactivated."

"Weird? Captain, what should we do?" the communications operator asked from his post in the _Geneva's_ bridge.

Lloyd rubbed his chin with his left hand and weighed his options.

"Bring it back here in the ship immediately! It must be a prototype MS."

"Crusader-01, your team is to bring that MS here in the _Geneva_ on the double. That's all," the communications operator relayed the captain's order.

Ryu nodded in reply at the operator's image displayed in his CIS. He glanced at his team around him.

"We've got orders to bring that mobile suit back to the ship. Let's move!"

The Crusader Squad approached the unknown MS and proceeded to pry it out from the debris it was buried partially on.

After successfully digging it up, Crusader-01 and Crusader-02 carried it by the shoulders, each on both sides, while Crusader-03 and Crusader-04 stood by their front and back respectively, guarding them, as they headed back to the _Geneva_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Geneva's_ hangar bay, the entire personnel (minus the bridge crew) gathered around the unknown mobile suit brought in by the Crusader Squad. Murmurs and words were exchanged between each other.

"What in the world is that?"

"A MS… what kind of design is that?"

"Woah… weird."

Lloyd floated up, examining the MS, which its design caught his eye. The Crusader Squad got out of their customized GINN High Maneuver Types, joining in the crowd.

Lloyd's eyes suddenly widen at a realization.

_It looks like… a devil… no… a hellish spawn._


	8. Ep7: Scars of the Cosmic Era

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 7: Scars of the Cosmic Era**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback thought

"**_Word"_** denotes flashback dialogue

**_-Word-_** denotes sound effect during flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0535 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs space**

After a number of days of travel from its recon mission, the _Vesalius_ approached ZAFT territory. Inside its bridge, Rau leaned against the wall near the ship elevator, arms folded, as he waited for a certain person.

**-BEEP-**

The elevator doors opened, revealing Athrun floating inside. He looked around for Rau, as he received a call from him before.

"Commander?"

"Over here, Athrun."

Athrun turned sideways, facing Rau and saluting him.

"You called me?"

"Yes. Athrun, we're approaching ZAFT territory as we speak. I've decided to take you with me to the PLANT Supreme Council. They'll be expecting a report regarding Heliopolis and the G-Weapons."

"No problem, sir."

"Good. We'll be leaving right now. Ades, wait for my call until then, if a sortie has come out from the higher-ups," Rau glanced at the _Vesalius_ Captain who nodded to him in reply. He looked back at Athrun.

"Let's go then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0540 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

Inside the ship's bridge, Peter stepped out from the ship elevator. He looked around finding the captain's and the CIC commander's chairs empty. Glancing around the bridge crew, he spotted Dalida working in his post at the CIC area, approaching him.

"Excuse me, but where's Captain Ramius and Ensign Badgiruel?" he asked.

Dalida looked up at the professor from his terminal, pausing his typing on the keyboard.

"You're looking for them? Well, they headed to the captain's office. Just go down in the 2nd floor, and from there, go straight all the way until you see a door around the left corner. That's where they are."

Peter took in the given directions to heart.

"Thank you for the directions."

With a small smile and a pat on Dalida's shoulder, he went to the ship elevator, heading for the 2nd floor. As the elevator doors closed in front of him, he slumped against the wall, placing his hands on his lab coat pockets. He looked down the floor, mentally exhausted from his recent experience inside the Seraph Gundam.

_Whew… piloting a mobile suit is harder than it looks. Kenji makes it look easy, though._

He looked up the ceiling, thinking of the Seraph's creator, Professor Aile Kato.

_Aile… did you have a reason giving Kenji that mobile suit? Why?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Approaching the mentioned door to the captain's office, Peter knocked on it twice.

"Enter," Murrue motioned the visitor to step in. The door automatically opened, allowing Peter in and then closing after him. He found Mwu and Natarle inside, standing from opposite sides of Murrue's desk. The three looked at him expectantly.

"Professor Hyne, you came in the right time. Please take a seat here. We were just discussing about the recent turn of events," Murrue spoke, offering a seat in front of her to the professor, who obliged.

"I see. I guess it's good timing I step in and clearly explain why my nephew and I got mixed up with you and your crew in this ship."

Mwu watched him with a smirk, as he folded his arms and leaned himself against the wall, standing near Murrue. He then started.

"Are you and your nephew Coordinators? Judging from his piloting skill in that unknown G-Weapon brought here, there's no mistaking it. And also rescuing us from that room back in Artemis and knocking out the two guards was no joke."

"**-Chuckle-** No, I'm a Natural…. Kenji, however, is a Coordinator, a first-generation type. As to that rescue attempt, I did what was necessary, with help and planning from Kenji. I'm no soldier, lieutenant, just a researcher, although Kenji helped me a bit in defending myself."

Natarle furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she took in those words.

_A first-generation Coordinator… just like Kira Yamato… this has to be a coincidence?_

"That's unexpected. Professor, for the record, and clearing out speculations formed from both the captain, lieutenant, and I, was Kenji a soldier?"

Peter grimaced deep inside as she was slowly opening the truth regarding his nephew.

"…I didn't want to explain this, and sparing Kenji trouble, so I'll answer for his sake. Yes, he was a former ZAFT soldier two years ago, when he was 15."

Murrue stared at Peter in shock.

Such a young age for him to be a soldier… he was around Kira's age at then. 

Natarle was silent by the news.

_No wonder he's able to pilot that MS he brought in. And he's a former ZAFT soldier? I find that fact hard to believe._

On the other hand, Mwu whistled with amazement, somehow expecting the answer.

"I see… why did he quit ZAFT?"

Peter cleared up his throat before replying to Mwu's inquiry.

"When he was in ZAFT, he made quite a reputation, ranking in the position of… what was it… yes, commander. He was an ace pilot, decorated with awards for his deeds. Unfortunately, that's all I know about him. He refuses to disclose his reason leaving ZAFT… it's personal. For me, I think the 'Bloody Valentine' incident affected his resignation from ZAFT."

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. Another stunner to our crew here, eh, captain?"

Murrue looked at the Moebuis Zero pilot unfazed, despite the ejected humor meshed in the remark. She focused attention back at Peter.

"So, what's his current occupation, professor?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, adjusting the collar of his lab coat.

"He's a researcher like me. Supposedly we're working at a Morgenroete Research Facility in Heliopolis. Our research was more in electronic warfare, but Kenji seemed interested at MS development, spearheaded by Dr. Aile Kato; he's the creator of the five G-Weapons, with one being stored in your ship, and four stolen and used by the enemy."

Murrue watched Peter with amazement.

"You mean… he's the one behind the G-Weapons project, proposed and managed by Rear Admiral Lewis C. Halberton?"

"The one and only. Unfortunately, Kenji and I had only a brief moment with him, when he introduced us the Seraph, the mobile suit we rode on and brought here. He entrusted Kenji with it. But then came the chaos caused by the same ZAFT unit pursuing us. That was the last I've seen him since… though I hoped he'd escape the colony in time."

"My God…"

Natarle slammed a hand on Murrue's desk in realization, as she looked at Peter with disbelief.

"You should have brought him along with you! We'd need his help regarding the Strike and the Seraph we're carrying with us! That was an opportunity missed, professor!"

"Natarle! This is out of line!"

"Murrue, we're seriously undermanned in this secret warship. We need all the help we can get carrying this ship to the EA lunar HQ!"

"But still!"

Peter shook his head, finding himself at fault for this argument. He broke in between the two arguing EA female officers, before Mwu could do so.

"Ensign, I understand well your intentions in that suggestion you gave. But, I hadn't foreseen the sudden attack on the colony! Before I could get Professor Kato to come with us, we're suddenly attacked by a GINN, who intrudingly barged in the experimental area where the Seraph was stored.

"There was no other choice; plus, Professor Kato implored that Kenji and I escape with the Seraph, not handing it over to ZAFT. He went out to find his own escape after Kenji took care of the GINN. If this explanation doesn't satisfy your query, Kenji can vouch for me."

Natarle gave him a hard stare for a few seconds, and then looked away from him with an embarrassed tinge of red on her cheeks.

Murrue sighed in relief, leaning back on her chair.

Mwu had to fight the urge to laugh softly, seeing the military-stickler female EA officer shut up in defeat, and shook his head with a slight grin.

With a huff of reluctance in accepting the explanation, Natarle faced back at Peter.

"…Very well. I suppose your explanation sounds valid. I'll have a word with Kenji some other time regarding this… my apologies, professor, for my behavior just now."

"There's no need, ensign. I see you'd make a role model of the ever-faithful soldier of the EA… no offense implied. I'm relieved to make me and my nephew's situation clear to you all."

Mwu approached between Natarle and Peter, patting their shoulders form side to side. He nodded his head and grinned.

"There, there, that's more like it! It's nice to have you on board, professor. With you and Kenji on our side, I hope our trip to the EA lunar HQ will be easier, right captain?"

Murrue watched the Moebius Zero pilot uneasy, but nodded in agreement.

"I guess there's nothing much to worry about. I hope you're right, lieutenant. Professor, we're wondering if we can tag you and Kenji in our plans so far regarding the present situation. We could use your help."

Peter placed his chin on the palm of his right hand, while looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do tell, captain."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the ship's cafeteria, Tolle, Sai, and Fllay gathered about. The fiery dark-red hair girl was stopped in front by the two guys.

"What's this about, you two?" she asked, annoyed.

"Fllay, you should go and apologize to Kira for blurting out that he's a Coordinator back at Artemis," Sai replied, arms folded after adjusting his yellow-tinted specs.

"Why should I? I've done nothing wrong saying that!"

"Do you know how much trouble it was for him? Because of that, it'll become awkward of you whenever you see him!" Tolle added.

Fllay threw her hands up in defeat.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it! That way you two can stop pestering me!"

She turned around, leaving the room with a look of annoyance on her face. Sai shook his head in worry, adjusting his yellow-tinted specs.

"What's up with her dislike to Coordinators? I can somehow relate the fact that having their genes manipulated to make them better beings than us Naturals give them an edge over us, but is their anything else?" Tolle wondered.

"I'm not sure, Tolle. You'll have to ask her yourself," Sai replied, patting his shoulder before turning around to grab a tray of food, prepared by the cook, from the counter nearby.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0545 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs space**

Athrun and Rau boarded a shuttle docked next to the _Vesalius_. As they stepped inside, surprise was etched on Athrun's face as he saw his father, National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala, seated, his back facing them. He glanced at the visitors and nodded.

"Father… I mean, sir!" Athrun saluted him, taking in the fact that Patrick didn't want his son to address him as "Father" during duty.

Since his mother Lenore passed away during the Bloody Valentine incident, it seemed a piece of his father died along with her. He understood how he turned into a cold, serious demeanor.

Revenge was the only goal in Patrick's mind.

"Commander Creuset, Athrun, take your seats," Patrick motioned them, cutting down to business. He formed his hands into a triangle, as he searched for the right words to begin.

"What a surprise, Chairman Zala. To what do we owe this honor of meeting you?" Rau asked nonchalantly, adjusting his mask.

"Cut the formalities, Creuset. Regarding the incident in Heliopolis, are you certain of your report's authenticity?"

"Yes, I'm certain. We have in our possession the EA's four prototype G-Weapons. My team can vouch for the report's authenticity, should you still refuse to acknowledge it. As to the other G-Weapon we weren't able to capture…"

Patrick sighed deeply, closing his eyes momentarily.

"I'll cut out from the official report the part about a Coordinator piloting the Strike G-Weapon. If everyone in the council hears word about this, it'll only give conservatives more reason to delay action. A Coordinator involved… how the hell did this happen? I'm personally amazed that the EA could create such a powerful MS, even it's supposed to be piloted by Naturals."

Rau craned his neck, relieving himself of the stiffness gathered.

"The EA has managed to secure an ace in their sleeve in the form of the Strike and the legged warship. I suggest that we take the initiative to prepare a counter attack."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0550 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

In the ship's mess hall, Miriallia, Tolle, Sai, and Fllay were seated about, eating from their tray meals. Tolle took a bite from his meal, but suddenly started choking on it. He pounded his chest with his left hand, trying to either cough out or swallow the eaten portion. Miriallia patted his back, helping him out.

"Hey, don't rush! See what happens when you do!"

Fllay sighed annoyed. She propped her right arm, resting her chin on the palm of her right hand.

"Why did they have to implement water restrictions? How am I going to take a bath?"

Before Sai could reply to her complaint, the Strike pilot walked in. The teens turned their heads acknowledging him, with Fllay looking down the floor guiltily. With reluctant fidgeting with her hands, she stood up from her seat and walked up to Kira.

"Kira, um… I'm sorry for blurting out that you're a Coordinator back in Artemis."

Kira slightly smiled at the apologetic girl, and waved her apology off with his hand.

"It's fine. I understand, and honestly, I'm not bothered by that truth. So, don't worry about it, ok?"

A groan sounded from his stomach, indicating hunger. Kira looked down at it and then back at Fllay, with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, embarrassed. He rubbed his stomach.

"Well, thanks for the apology. I, uh, got to eat now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Calibrating the Seraph back in the hangar bay, Kenji typed in the keyboard interface at an uncomprehending speed, while his eyes were glued at the interface screen.

"Hmm… by adjusting the hydraulic settings in the joints and decreasing the sensitivity of the control sticks, I should be able to move this Gundam at my own setting. I should be able to decrease response time when using the weapon systems," he remarked to himself, taking a mental note of it.

Murdoch's face popped in view just outside the opened cockpit. His face twisted in amazement as he noticed Kenji's rapid typing and focus.

"Uh… hey, kid! Your uncle's calling you in the bridge."

The Seraph pilot momentarily stopped his typing and glanced at the head mechanic. He flexed his fingers, trying to ease the stiffness experienced.

"Ok, I'll be there, Mr. Murdoch."

Murdoch gruffly laughed being addressed that way. Kenji looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something funny with what I said?"

"Ha, ha, ha… nah, you're just the second guy to address me that, with Kira being the first. I figured you be the serious and workaholic type, judging from your maintenance in this mobile suit."

"Oh, I see. Listen, I apologize for my rash behavior when I first dropped in with my uncle here. The encounter with the ZAFT pursuing unit just left me cautious and disregarding people interaction, and I had to cut down to business."

Kenji bowed in apology to the amazed Murdoch, who held him by the shoulders, prompting the Seraph pilot to face him again.

"**-Chuckle-** Hey, no apologies, kid. I didn't take offense, though you gave me quite a scare with that look back then. As to this MS's repairs, I already notified my men not to lay a finger on it, and let you take care of it, seeing that you're its owner."

"Thanks, but in regards to its repairs, sometimes I can't be doing them all the time, it's trifling and time-consuming. You can let your men do them in my place, well, since all you are more fitted to that role than I am."

Murdoch stared at the Seraph pilot in wonder, feeling respected. He patted his shoulder.

"That means a lot to me and my men, thanks. Oh, you better get going by the way."

"Oh, whoops… thanks for the warning, Mr. Murdoch!"

Kenji quickly finished up his calibrations and deactivated the Seraph's OS. He quickly exited the Seraph's cockpit, propelling himself, thanks to the influence of zero gravity, to the ship elevator.

Murdoch was about to protest his formal address, but shook his head, amused, as he stared at his retreating form.

"That kid… just like Kira. If I had known any better, he'd look like a brother to him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Exiting from the ship elevator and walking in the bridge, Kenji found himself stumbling upon a council of war.

"We must find a fast course to the Moon; however there's the debris field along the path, blocking the way. We have to get through it!" Murrue started from her seat.

Arnold stared at her in disbelief from his seat.

"Are you kidding, captain? If we do that, we'll probably end up as debris ourselves!"

Standing next to Mwu with arms folded in one corner, Peter nodded in agreement.

"I agree with driver Neumann. That's a foolhardy plan to begin with, captain… oh, hello Kenji, glad you can drop by. We're currently discussing a plan to head to the Moon, where the EA lunar HQ is located. Unfortunately, there's a debris field along the path this ship is traveling."

Kenji approached his uncle, giving a pat on his arm in acknowledgement. Mwu, who was next to Peter leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, stood up and approached Murrue.

"Well, I guess we have to make the impossible possible, right captain?" he remarked with a grin.

Everybody stared at the Moebius Zero pilot peculiarly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0605 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs; Aprilius-One colony, Aprilius City**

Inside, Rau and Athrun rode an elevator down to the habitable area. As it was reaching ground level, the sight of a bustling city whirring with activity greeted them. From a TV screen posted on a building nearby, a TV conference held by PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne was shown.

"Mr. Chairman, sir, what are your comments regarding the one year anniversary of the Bloody Valentine incident at Junius Seven?" a member of the press asked.

Camera lights flashed all around Siegel as he slightly coughed before answering.

"Today we're reminded of a one-year anniversary of a tragic incident, one which has remained remembered forever in our hearts. Here at PLANTS, we're dedicated to try to find a peaceful solution to this long war with the EA. We find the EA's actions regrettable and unjust… how can we forget the lives of those people who died in that crossfire?"

The camera then focused on his daughter, who was an angelic beauty. Her long pink hair reached down until the upper half of her long purple skirt. Baby-blue pools of eyes blinked and seemed to shine. Her sleeveless white dress, matched with separate white armbands, blended among the bright camera flashes. Her eyes were on her father as her lips curved slightly upwards in respect and admiration.

Standing upright behind Rau in parade rest position, Athrun paused to take a glimpse of his fiancée, Lacus Clyne. His green eyes shimmered at her image.

_Lacus… I wonder how you're faring out there. Sigh… if only I didn't have much busy time in my hands I would be able to see you._

Rau glanced sideways at the Aegis pilot, noticing him watching his fiancée on TV. His lips curved slightly upwards.

"Don't worry Athrun, you'll have time to see her, after we make our official report to the Supreme Council."

Athrun cringed his face in embarrassment and resumed back to his parade rest position.

"Sir, I… my apologies. I just wanted to see her face again."

"Of course, I understand. You're her fiancée after all… the famed pop idol of Coordinators engaged to the son of the National Defense Chairman, who'd have thought it'd be such a classic?"

A slight shade of pink colored Athrun's cheeks.

**-DING-**

The elevator came to a stop, reaching to the lowest level. The two ZAFT officers stepped in after its doors opened, to be greeted by the dim, long hallway leading to a meeting room where the PLANT Supreme Council was gathered. They stopped in front of the automatic door.

"Enter," spoke a soft, authoritative voice from inside.

The door opened, with the two continuing inside. The figure of Siegel Clyne stood up and greeted them.

"Gentlemen, welcome."

They immediately gave a salute to the Supreme Council who was seated in a King Arthur Round Table fashion.

"Commander Rau Le Creuset, reporting!"

"Officer Athrun Zala, reporting!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the exact moment when the official report of Heliopolis started to take light, the _Geneva_, docked itself for repairs. Inside its bridge, Lloyd gave an order of docking procedures to his bridge crew from his central seat in the room.

"Going to docking procedures… lowering ship thrust."

"Decrease altitude and descend to a lower angle!"

"Following landing markers… ok, that should do it."

Lloyd tapped his foot in anxiety as he folded his hands in a triangle, contemplating on his ship's recent discovery of a prototype MS found in the ruins of Heliopolis. He had been given secret orders from an unknown high-ranking ZAFT official to maintain surveillance on the Creuset team.

_Blast… I was too late in Heliopolis. Commander Creuset had beaten me to it; it's surprising that he'd attack a neutral colony, despite reports from intelligence suggesting a secret project going on there._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 25; +0000 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs; Aprilius-One colony, Aprilius City**

In an undisclosed location somewhere in the colony, Lloyd and a masked man dressed in black were having a secret meeting, seated facing each other with a silver table in between. They both were inside a dull-white painted room, with an air conditioner making a soft hum of noise as it spread out its jet cool air throughout the room.

"**_You called me here for this? What are you getting at?"_** Lloyd started, seated upright, his left hand drumming their fingers on the table while his right hand held behind his back. He secretly holstered an automatic pistol on his lower back beneath his military uniform, with his right hand feeling it. His eyes trained on the suspicious man, preparing for a worst-case scenario.

"**_-Chuckle- No need to get cautious around me, Captain Aster. You'll have to excuse this mask… my employer has sent me to contact you under anonymity. So, please stop fingering for your pistol holstered on your lower back. Very obvious move, if I may add,"_** the man spoke, sounding amused, seated in a gentleman fashion, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

He was dressed in all black clothing --- long-sleeve shirt, belted pants, leather shoes --- and wore a trench coat over them. His head was covered in a mask, halfway covering his long, blonde hair and revealing his mouth. The two eyeholes of the mask showed a red color of two orbs gazing at him.

Lloyd stopped feeling his pistol, feeling surprised inside, as he continued to stare at the man uneasy. He threw his hands up and shrugged his shoulders, defeated.

"_**Alright. What do you… no, what does your employer want from me?" **_

The masked man smiled slightly.

"_**Good move, Captain Aster. I'd hate unpleasant moments happening between us."**_

"_**Go on."**_

"_**My employer requests your assistance. He's a concerned… official, if you'd like a general idea whom it is, who's wary about intelligence reports regarding the neutral colony of Heliopolis."**_

"_**Heliopolis? Oh, you mean about rumors about a secret military project conducted by EA there? Reports say that it's geared towards EA's mobile suit development, seeing us ZAFT having an edge over them at that department."**_

"_**Yes well, the Supreme Council has decided to send in a small recon unit to investigate. Rau Le Creuset, who's distinguished himself during the battle of the Grimaldi Front, has been assigned to commandeer it. But from what my employer has personally gathered, it seems one member from the Council has coordinated with him, and expects secret reports regarding that project."**_

"_**What? Hmm… Creuset, eh. Yeah, I heard some tidbits about it from some officers in gossip central. So, who's that member then?"**_

The masked man coughed a bit, catching his breath.

"…**_National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala."_**

Lloyd immediately stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table, as he stared at the masked man wide-eyed.

"_**You're not serious! How the hell can you confirm that?"**_

"_**-Chuckle- I have my sources, Captain Aster. You needn't worry about their authenticity and reliability, I can rely on my employer to vouch for them."**_

Lloyd regained composure and slowly sat back down on his seat.

"**_Anyways, my employer is taking precautions, knowing Patrick Zala's secretive nature and his undying hatred for the Naturals, due to the Bloody Valentine incident. My employer fears that the chairman might be able to stir up the Council in agreeing his proposition to amass forces for war against the EA, if he's able to receive that info from Creuset's recon unit."_**

"_**Wait a sec, why is his hatred for the Naturals that much? The Bloody Valentine incident, I can understand, but is there more to it?"**_

The masked man shook his head, wagging a finger at Lloyd.

"_**I'm afraid I can't provide details about that. I'm bonded by oath from my employer not to disclose that info."**_

"…**_Fine, well, what exactly does he want from me?"_**

"_**He wants you to personally monitor Creuset's recon unit, and search more info regarding that project. Unfortunately, according to ZAFT's docking schedule, his unit will leave after 2 hours. His assigned ship is a Nazca-class destroyer, named the Vesalius, captained by Fredrick Ades. He also has some top ace pilots under his wing."**_

The masked man took out several papers from his trench coat, handing them to Lloyd, who examined them one by one. They each were bio data of ace pilots --- Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, Miguel Aiman, Rusty Mackenzie, Nicol Amalfi, and Yzak Joule.

"_**Holy… Zala, Elsman, Amalfi, and Joule… they're sons of Council members! Not to mention Aiman and Mackenzie, respected, young war-veterans due to their numerous kills by their GINN units. An A-list of stars I say."**_

"_**Exactly. So, will you lend your assistance then?"**_

Lloyd contemplated, considering his options, as he rubbed his chin with his hand, staring at the papers.

_**Damn. Well, I suppose it's a turn for the best, seeing my unit has been assigned patrol duty all the time.**_

"_**What the hell… I accept. Count me in."**_

"**_One more thing: be sure also to enlist an officer named Eiji Shinonome under your command. Aside as an ace pilot, he's an elite soldier as well. I've heard that he's often been compared to Creuset, and that they're even with each other in terms of skill, influence, and ability. He's also a high-ranking officer as well, taking in the position of Commander; he was offered a unit to commandeer, but he declined, wanting to remain a soldier."_**

"…_**I see. I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?"**_

"_**When you have gathered all info regarding the project, Creuset, and Heliopolis, be sure to keep a back-up copy of it, and prepare it for me to collect. I shall contact you for further details."**_

The masked man then stood up from his seat, glancing at Lloyd one last time before leaving.

"_**Wait! How will you know when I've done so?"**_

"_**-Chuckle- Relax, I'll check the docking schedule of your assigned ship… the Geneva, I believe? It's also a Nazca-class destroyer like the Vesalius. Whatever you do regarding this task, do so in discreet. Make sure none of your superiors get word about it. I trust you can fulfill this?"**_

"…_**Yes, on my honor as a gentleman and officer."**_

"…_**I shall relay your response to my employer. Don't try to expose this meeting to light, or I'll be forced to put you out in any way possible. Just a warning, Captain Aster."**_

The masked man then opened the door and left, leaving Lloyd staring at his retreating form in silence.

**End Flashback **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A bead of sweat trickled down from Lloyd's forehead as he recalled the masked man's warning. He wiped it off with his right hand and continued his train of thought.

_Hmm… he might not be in cohorts with Patrick Zala, or Creuset, obviously. _

_But I wonder who's his employer? An official huh… _

…_Now I have a prototype MS in my ship. What should I do with it? I've to report it to the masked informant, whoever he is. _

_Why was it found amongst the debris that was once Heliopolis? Strange… a prototype MS should either be destroyed to remove evidence or secretly locked away in an undisclosed location._

"Captain, we've now docked inside. Sir," a bridge officer asked, shrugging Lloyd's shoulder and interrupting his train of thought. Lloyd looked up at him then at the main screen, which showed the docking harbor of Aprilius One.

"Oh? Ahem. Have the ship and hangar doors opened for supply and repairs. I've to check on that prototype MS we've just discovered again."

Lloyd stood up from the captain's seat and turned around, heading for the ship elevator. As its doors closed after he stepped inside, he pressed a button on the control panel marked **"HANGAR BAY"**.

The elevator then began its descent on its passenger's destination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hangar bay, the head engineer looked up at the prototype MS in awe. He scratched his head, figuring out what to do with it, but received orders from Lloyd not to tamper with it and leave it parked there.

_What's the captain thinking? This thing is giving me the creeps just staring at it!_

A hand tapped on his shoulder, startling him.

"Yipe…!" he shrieked, jumping with surprise.

"Relax, it's me, Captain Aster! Did I scare you?" Lloyd asked amusedly.

"…Captain! Jeez, don't scare me like that!"

"Huh? And why would I scare you?"

"It's this unknown MS here in front of us. It just gives my men and I the creeps. Look at its face… if it were activated, it'd look so fearsome!"

Lloyd looked from him then to the prototype MS. He then burst into laughter, slapping his left thigh amusedly.

"Ha, ha, ha! For a moment there, you worried me. It's just a prototype MS! What's there to be afraid of? Regarding that, I want it analyzed for technical specs, the usual analysis. But, don't tamper with its controls… I want its blueprint first."

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now, pull yourself together and get back to work! Await further orders from me regarding this. I don't want anybody else tampering it, except your team of engineers."

The head engineer gave him a quick salute, before resuming on his duties. Lloyd looked at the MS from top to bottom, folding his arms. His eyes furrowed.

_Hmm, what should I call you? You're a peculiar-looking one, I might add. Those wings and that black paint scheme give me an idea on your name…_

Lloyd looked at the head mechanic, who was busy giving orders to his team of engineers to start diagnostic checks on the unknown MS. He approached him, getting his attention.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Listen. Once you're done with the diagnosis on that MS, have a report on it personally filed directly to me. I want to know more about this before I can release the info to my superiors."

"Yes sir, I've no problem with that."

Lloyd patted his left shoulder with a small smile.

"Good. I leave it to you then."

With a quick turnaround, he made his way out of his ship, remembering the masked informant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Entering a café in the city, Lloyd seated himself on a corner. A blond-haired, green eyed, petite waitress approached him.

"Hello, sir. Can I get you something?" she took out a small notepad from the left chest pocket of her uniform, and fished out a pen lain rested on right ear.

"A cup of coffee, that's all," Lloyd replied, looking her up.

"Ok, I'll be back with your order in a minute or two, sir," the waitress jotted down his order and went over behind the counter to ready his coffee.

Lloyd folded his hands in a temple, his fingers tapping against each other. His foot began tapping on the ground, as he waited for the masked informant. He glanced outside the window next him, watching passerby gather to look at wide-screen projectors posted on various buildings. They showed images of Lacus speaking in the news conference after her father made room for her.

His ears picked up the sound of a cup placed down on the table. As he glanced back to expect the waitress, he saw the masked informant seated opposite, facing him, his hand outstretched, seemingly offering the coffee placed in front of him.

"Your coffee, sir?" the informant grinned amusingly.

Lloyd felt his heart stopped beating for a second or two as he practically jumped a bit in surprise.

"God damn, don't do that!" he exclaimed.

"**-Chuckle-** Relax, Captain Aster. No need to get jumpy around me, it's my style for a quiet approach. You better take a drink from your coffee to calm down your nerves."

Lloyd warily took a few sips from his coffee. Placing the cup back down on the table, he looked around, making sure no suspicious persons were in the vicinity. Aside from the waitress, cook, and manager, he and the informant were the only customers.

The informant nodded to himself, realizing his wary search.

"Ah, you're cautious as always. That's one of the traits my employer finds interesting about you. That's why he feels he can trust you on this matter we discussed before."

Lloyd looked at him with a frown.

"I see you're confident not to check anyone eavesdropping on our conversation."

"**-Chuckle-** Relax, hardly anyone drops by this joint for a meal. They prefer the fancy, more upbeat fast-food chains or restaurants instead. Should any unfortunate soul be stupid, no, curious enough to eavesdrop on us, you can be sure he/she ends up in the front page of newspapers."

"…I rest my case. I figured you'd find me easily if I were in a public place. Sorry if this place is obvious, but I didn't want to arouse suspicion among my superiors."

"I see you've regarded my warning. Of course, it's understandable; you're not stupid to try jeopardizing me. As expected, your info on Heliopolis and the project?"

"Well… regarding that… I've run into one wee-bit of a problem."

"Oh?"

Taking out a mini-disk from the right chest pocket of his military uniform, Lloyd tossed it towards the informant, who took one glance at it before placing it inside his trench coat pocket.

"What's this?"

"The report. Creuset's unit got a head start over mine, and by the time I arrived at Heliopolis, he was gone. The colony itself was already debris."

The informant immediately seated upright, folding his arms. His lips were open in amazement.

"Unexpected. So what's the use of giving this disc to me then?"

"Hold on, I'm not done yet. Here's some interesting info I've dug up. I sent a small search patrol of GINNs to investigate the area, and they uncovered a buried MS amongst the debris."

"A prototype?"

"Yes, currently it's in my ship, and I've ordered my head mechanic to begin an analysis."

"…Hmm, go on."

"…Well… that's pretty much all the info I've got regarding Heliopolis. There were life pods scattered about, with civilians inside, but the EA can immediately send in rescue units to retrieve them. We've made sweeps throughout the area, but found nothing. I've heard word that Creuset and one of his top pilots will give a report regarding Heliopolis to the Supreme Council."

"Yes, that's sure. What about the prototype?"

"I'm not sure how long I can hide it from being reported to my superiors, but this is the analysis made on it so far, it's all in that disc."

"I see… damn, it was too late then…"

Lloyd stared at the informant with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged off his last remark with his right hand.

"No, it's nothing. What about Eiji Shinonome?"

"I've already sent a request to him to serve under my command. He's agreed to it. I'm supposed to meet him back at the _Geneva_ after this."

"Excellent… well, I was disappointed you couldn't reach Creuset in Heliopolis, but my employer will get info about it one way or another."

"I see… is there anything else your employer requests from me?"

"No… this will do. Thank you for your cooperation, Captain Aster. My employer will be glad to hear of this."

The informant shook hands with Lloyd and stood up from his seat, leaving. Before he pushed open the café front door, he glanced at the _Geneva_ Captain.

"I see you're a trustworthy ally, Captain Aster. Until next time…"

His mysterious figure then left the café. Lloyd looked at his retreating figure from the window one last time before finishing his coffee. He let out a sigh of relief.

_Something big might be brewing… I better get on to finding out what it is._

After finishing his coffee, he placed a few bills of money under the cup. He stood up from his seat and left the café in a brisk pace, not wasting time getting to his next destination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the Supreme Council chamber, Rau finished summarizing his report on Heliopolis.

"And this concludes my report on Heliopolis, Chairman Clyne. And I might add, ladies and gentlemen, it was never my intention to destroy Heliopolis. Its demise should be blamed on Orb for violating the peace treaty," Rau concluded, bowing respectfully before the Supreme Council.

National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala started a question to the masked commander.

"Tell us, commander, was it worth the sacrifice of one colony to get the G-Weapons?"

Rau shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'll leave that answer to your question to Athrun here."

With a cough to clear his throat, Athrun then started his report on the stolen Gundams --- Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel --- and their respective abilities. Their images were displayed one by one at a holographic display screen in front of the Council.

The rest of the Council members debated about how far the EA had come with their mobile suits as they took in the info. This triggered a mixture of reactions.

"This is an outrage! What's the EA thinking?" Jeremy Maxwell, representing Quintilis City, exclaimed in anger.

"Hmm… what if they begin mass-production of these G-Weapons? It'll give them a chance to prep their forces," Ezalia Joule, representing Martius City, commented, giving a hard look at the image of the ZAFT Gundams. She flicked a lock of her silver-colored hair.

"Then we should mobilize our forces in preparation for a counter attack!" Herman Gould, representing October City, added.

"Nonsense! We must approach the EA through peaceful talks first! We should hear their side of the story!" Elaine Canaver protested, convincing fellow members who were aligned in the 'Moderate' political faction to support her.

"I agree with Elaine, we settle this with peace talks. We should begin negotiations with the EA," Tad Elsman, representing Februarius City, backed up his fellow political partner. He glanced at Ali Kasim, representing Januarius City, for a response. The member gave a nod in approval, folding his arms and continued watching his fellow council members.

"Hmm… I'm not sure about this one, but if we can settle this through peaceful means, I'm in Siegel," Parnell Jesek, representing November City, cautiously added, folding his arms and closing his eyes in contemplation.

"If we decide to attack the EA, what does that leave us? I'm hesitant about a counter-attack, people," Orson White, representing Sextilis City, reluctantly spoke, flailing his hands in front of him in defense.

Louis Leitner, representing Junius City, banged the table with a fist, as he looked at White heatedly.

"What the hell are you saying? We must go for the attack! The EA has to pay for what they did in Junius Seven! Are you with us for the attack, Yuri?" he asked Yuri Amalfi, representing Maius City, for support. The member merely shook his head pointing his thumb at Siegel Clyne.

"Nope. I'm with Siegel at this one. We mustn't rush into conflict that could turn into an all-out war with the EA," he commented.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0620 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

As by the captain's announcement, everybody was gathered in the bridge. Seated in the captain's seat, Murrue began.

"We'll be passing through the debris field approaching us nearby. According to our sensors and scans, we're assuming there'll be a multitude of wrecked ships comprising it. This means we'll be getting supplies from them, seeing they're a good source. Everyone, I'm asking all your help in getting what we need to survive. Our present situation is grim, and the supplies we stashed from Heliopolis are dwindling, so I'm afraid we have no choice."

Sai stepped forth among the teen group, adjusting his yellow-tinted spectacles as he faced Murrue.

"Wait… this debris field we're approaching… is it ok? It sounds like we're scavengers if we do this."

Murrue sighed, shaking her head slightly while blinking her eyes.

"If you find this morally insulting, officer Argyle, I express my sincere apologies. But you have to open your eyes to reality --- we're at war. War…"

"…Can change man's character greatly."

Everyone turned attention towards Kenji, who finished the sentence. Leaning against the wall with hands in his lab coat pockets (his civilian attire he wore to work at Morgenroete back in Heliopolis was all he had to wear, same also with his uncle), he shifted his view on Sai.

"I'm afraid the captain's right. There's no room for morals in war. It's only victory for you or the enemy… we do what we must."

Sai looked down the floor with a worried face.

"But still…"

Kira placed a hand on his worried friend's shoulder as assurance.

"Don't worry… it'll be alright. We can trust the captain and Kenji."

A small smile etched on Sai's face, as he firmly believed his good friend's words. With a reluctant nod to Murrue, he stepped back into the teen group. The _Archangel_ Captain nodded to Kenji in thanks and resumed.

"That's all. We'll take only what we need here, nothing more and nothing less… ah, we've reached the debris field now."

Everybody turned their attention on the main screen, showing the debris field. It was a space junkyard, as mixture of garbage, debris, and wreckage were shown scattered everywhere.

Peter scratched his head, ruffling his hair as he watched what was shown in front of him.

"Oh boy… I never imagine we'd stoop to such lengths," he quietly muttered to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After making launch preparations with the Aile Strike and the Seraph Gundams plus several Mistral worker pods piloted by several of the crew, and getting zipped up in spacesuits, the search group proceeded to explore the debris field, with the _Archangel_ stationed nearby.

Inside the Seraph, Kenji monitored the cameras mounted on its head, observing the surroundings. He zoomed in and out on several angles of the area, making security sweeps.

"What a wreck… I hope we can find something useful in this place, as the captain suggested. Anything on your side, Kira?" he spoke through com-link to the Strike pilot on his side.

"…Nothing interesting here… um, listen, thanks for saving the ship and me back there," Kira responded, as the Strike glanced back and forth, searching the area for hostile threats.

"No need for thanks. Two against one was plain dirty, especially when you faced off against the Aegis and Duel at the same time, and with the Blitz and Buster harassing the _Archangel_, what more other reason was there to interrupt that ZAFT unit's fun?"

Kira slightly smiled at the remark, amused.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0630 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs; Aprilius-One colony, Aprilius City**

Back in the Supreme Council's meeting situated underneath the city, National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala stood up from his seat, shaking a fist to the air. His eyes focused on the rest of the Council members, as he started his protest.

"Everyone… we at PLANTS wanted to live in peace. But that all changed… when the Bloody Valentine incident occurred! Those EA fools had the gall to use nuclear weapons on us, thinking they'd win this conflict between Naturals and Coordinators! But they were wrong! Having used nuclear weapons on us, they destroyed Junius-Seven, killing 243,721 civilians!

"We must take a stand against the EA, this action is unjustifiable… and unforgivable! To ruin the lives of those people who were trapped between that crossfire… they think they have us under hook, line, and sinker!

"I propose we amass our forces! We shall show the EA that we ZAFT shall not tolerate the extermination of Coordinators! Those Naturals shall feel the burnt of our searing hatred!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0645 hours**

**Location: Debris Area; PLANT Junius-Seven remains**

As the search group, comprising of Kenji, Kira, Kuzzey, Miriallia, Sai, Tolle, and Mwu, explored the debris field, they realized to their horror that it was the ruins of PLANT Junius-Seven. Shock registered in their faces as they realized the fact. Seeing the remains of a residential building nearby, they explored it first.

Entering one room, inside, mixture of debris, household objects, etc. floated under the influence of zero gravity. A woman's corpse was found, holding on a small bundle, her baby child. Their skin was turned a pale blue, indicating death through lack of oxygen.

The group cringed at the sight. Miriallia cowered her head, looking away while being held by her boyfriend who closed his eyes. Kuzzey felt his stomach churning inside out, and clutched at it, looking away as well. Kenji, Kira, Mwu, and Sai sadly stared at the woman's lifeless body, whose opened lifeless eyes mirrored her tragic demise.

"Horrible… I didn't think the extent of damage in this colony would be this bad," Mwu commented, feeling a sinking feeling inside him.

Kenji approached the woman, slowly moving her eyes to shut them. He had her arms completely wrapped around her baby. The group watched his action in fixed interest.

"Rest in peace…" he quietly remarked, closing his eyes and staying in silence for a minute of mourning for two innocent souls who perished by war. After done with that, he rejoined the group.

Mwu laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That's a respectful thing you've done, kid."

Kenji shook his head slightly.

"No, anyone with a sense of humanity could do that. I'm merely paying my wishes, lieutenant. So, let's get back to business. According to this area, there should be a water supply nearby… does this mean we start water excavation?"

Kira widen his eyes at the remark, prompting him to clutch Kenji at the front of his spacesuit.

"Are you out of your mind? That's horrible! I object to taking things away from the dead… that's not right!" he protested.

"Kira… you have every right to be mad at me, but this is war. Get it through your thick head; we're merely taking what we only need! Don't you get it?" Kenji objected, shrugging off the Strike pilot's hold easily.

Mwu quickly intervened between the two.

"Woah, woah, woah… guys, no time to fight. Well, we've seen enough in this place. Let's gather whatever we can find here useful for the ship and bring it back. We'll talk to Captain Ramius about this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After gathering a small amount of useful supplies they managed to find in the area, the search group journeyed back to the _Archangel_, handing over their discovery to Murdoch and his band of mechanics/engineers for storekeeping, and meeting up with Murrue in the main bridge. She swiveled her chair to face them.

"What happened? You all look like you've seen the dead," she wondered.

Mwu gave her a sad grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry captain, it looks like we've stumbled upon the remains of PLANT Junius-Seven… that explains the shock and sad look on our faces just now. The kids here, particularly Kira, are pretty shaken up by the fact we're taking things from the dead, since there's no other choice in securing ourselves supplies from that area."

Natarle, who stood by the captain's side, widen her eyes in surprise.

"Junius-Seven… my god… I didn't think we'd stumble upon that place."

Murrue looked back at the main screen showing PLANT Junius-Seven's ruins then at the group. She covered her mouth with her hand, stifling the same reaction.

"No wonder this area looks familiar… horrible."

Kira stepped forth among the group, cutting the air with a wave of his hand in disgust.

"Captain Ramius… I for one object to taking things from the dead! That's not morally right for us to do. That's like insulting them!" he protested.

Sai backed his friend up.

"He's right, I don't feel comfortable doing this, captain."

Peter approached Kenji, who leaned against the wall inches away from Kira and company, arms folded. The Seraph pilot acknowledged his presence.

"Hey uncle."

"Kenji… you ok? Your face doesn't tell me that."

"**-Sigh-** Kira there is somewhat of a softy. Well, listen to the conversation right there and you'll find out why."

Peter turned around, approaching the conversing group. He stood next to Natarle, listening in.

Murrue furrowed her eyebrows in distress, as she found herself stumbling upon a personal conflict. Searching for a quick answer to the Strike pilot's remark, she opened her mouth to reply, but with Mwu interrupting her, answering for her instead.

"Listen, kid. What the captain told everyone in this ship is right. We're badly low on supplies; our water resource is running low as well, so we had to implement water restrictions. I know it's bad to take things from the dead, but it should be our duty since we're alive to continue living. Hey, you don't see us going "Hooray, free water!" We're as shaken up as you are, but we've got no choice."

Kira's eyes shimmered, his mouth curled as he bit his lips, searching for words to say. He looked down the floor in defeat.

"Damn… **-sigh-** you win…"

He turned around, glancing at Kenji.

"You're… right. I guess… I got caught up with my emotions."

The Seraph pilot merely looked at the main screen, which displayed the image of PLANT Junius-Seven's remains.

"I don't blame you, Kira. Not at all."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0700 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs; Aprilius-One colony, Aprilius City**

After the Council meeting ended, Athrun and Rau made their exit amidst the other Council members leaving the building. They stumbled upon Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala waiting for them. The two ZAFT officers saluted them.

"Athrun, may I have a word with you here?" Siegel asked the Aegis pilot. Athrun looked at the masked commander, who nodded, motioning him to comply. He stepped back, leaning against the wall, not wanting to listen in. He glanced at the older Zala, observing his serious look. A small grin traced his lips.

_Soon… my plan will be set in motion. Come now, Chairman Zala… you'll be the turning point for ZAFT in a matter of time._

Taking Athrun close to him, Siegel remarked, giving him a sad look.

"I'm sorry Athrun, but Lacus is busy with her work. I'm afraid she won't spend time with you."

The Aegis pilot merely nodded.

"I understand, sir. I just want to know if she's doing ok."

"Ho, ho, ho… don't worry, she's doing fine. She told me she missed having your company."

"I'm glad. Thank you, sir."

Giving a salute to Siegel, and then to his father, Athrun went back to Rau. Patrick eyed the two warily.

_Athrun… I'm sorry if I've not acted like a good father to you, but I'm afraid I must make sure those Naturals pay for what they did to your mother! _

_Creuset… I don't trust you that much; you're my prime source of secret info. I'll find a way to deal with you at another time. _

Rau adjusted his ZAFT uniform collar, leaving a few buttons open to let some air in, cooling his sweating body.

"Athrun, we'll set out in 3 days to continue pursuit of the legged-ship. Until then, we'll need to get ready."

"Yes sir."

The two ZAFT officers saluted Patrick and Siegel once more, before leaving them alone. The Supreme Council Chairman and National Defense Committee Chairman stood before a large edifice displaying the fossilized remains of a space whale, named Evidence 01.

"What do you hope to accomplish by intensifying the conflict, Patrick?" Siegel started, glancing at his long-time friend, who was also the founder of ZAFT.

Patrick continued to gaze at the edifice, his face turning grim.

"We cannot forgive those who'll only get in the way, Siegel."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Along a long stretch of highway through the city, Athrun was driving a car with Rau, intending on dropping the masked commander off at his quarters in the military base.

Screens filled with images of Lacus singing adorned throughout the city, as they passed along. Athrun couldn't help but grimaced a sad feeling in his heart.

_Bloody Valentine… Mother…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0715 hours**

**Location: Debris Area; PLANT Junius-Seven remains**

Standing on a large, rocky area, Fllay and some children of the Heliopolis survivors (found by Kira before) made origami flowers. They spread them in space, to remember the unfortunate victims of a tragedy long remembered.

Several of the _Archangel_ crew, standing behind Fllay and the children and watching the flowers spreading out all over the area that was the remains of PLANT Junius-Seven, were in a moment of silence, mourning the loss of innocent victims in the 'Bloody Valentine' tragedy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0720 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs; Aprilius-One colony, Aprilius City**

Visiting the national cemetery, the Aegis pilot walked down the long, wide area, searching for a particular tombstone. Upon recognizing a certain name on one, he stopped at front of it.

**LENORE ZALA**

**May 2, C.E.35 - February 14, C.E.70**

"**May the Lord provide a guiding light for her soul"**

"Mother… it's been a while," he quietly spoke with a weighing heart. With a bouquet of flowers in hand, he carefully laid it down in front of his mother's tombstone. His eyes shimmered a bit, as he remembered the loving mother he always cherished deep down him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The cemetery didn't receive only one visitor. From another area of tombstones some distance away from Athrun, a lone ZAFT soldier adorning a red uniform signifying status as an elite pilot, stood before a tombstone. With a bouquet of flowers in hand, he slowly laid it down in front of the tombstone. His baby-blue eyes focused on the name etched.

**LUNAMARIA MINAMI **

**February 14, C.E.52 - February 14, C.E.70**

"**May her soul rest and ascend to heaven"**

"Luna… I'll make sure those EA scum pay for what they did to you. You know, Kenji just had to leave ZAFT simply because of this conflict between Naturals and Coordinators.

"Bah, the coward. He had the balls to do it because of beliefs!

"I'm sorry to say, but I consider him as an enemy. If he ever shows his face here, I'll be sure to give him hell for his leaving, and forgetting to pay you a visit here now and then. I don't care if he re-enlists in ZAFT, but he's an enemy.

"I know he's a close friend… as well as your first love to you, but leaving ZAFT is like betrayal. I won't forget his sacrifice of being with you… he was so thoughtful of his friends… that he'd risked his own happiness to have theirs achieved.

"…I really miss you… your smile, the smell of your hair like that of a flower… if only I was able to reach you before that fucked-up incident happened.

A tear trickled down his left cheek.

"Until next time… goodbye, Luna."

Taking out a handkerchief from the left chest pocket of his uniform, he wiped off his tear and placed the handkerchief back in. Adjusting his uniform's collar, he took a deep breath. His long, silver hair swayed a bit under a light breeze of air. With one last look at the tombstone, he turned around, and left.

One thought lingered in his mind.

_Kenji… you'll pay._

He made his right hand into a right fist and clenched it, cracking its knuckle. Another thought passed in his mind.

_I should head over to the Geneva and meet up with its captain. It'd better be important._

ZAFT soldier Eiji Shinonome wouldn't know what fate had in store for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0730 hours**

**Location: Debris Area; PLANT Junius-Seven remains**

With another preparation and convincing Kira and company to comply, water excavation began for the crew of the _Archangel_. Several Mistral worker pods stored in the ship were used, driven by Natarle, Miriallia, Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey, Chandra, Romero, and Jackie. Murdoch's team of mechanics/engineers was on the job in spacesuits, helping out.

Patrolling the excavation were the Seraph and the Aile Strike Gundams.

Kenji activated the Mirage Colloid Shift, rending the Seraph invisible, as he stood guard in one area, watching over two Mistral worker pods piloted by Natarle/Miriallia and Tolle/Sai.

Kira on the other hand paced the Strike back and forth in the opposite area of Kenji's watch, watching over another two Mistral worker pods piloted by Kuzzey/Chandra and Romero/Jackie. He glanced around the area, making sure of any suspecting threats.

_What?_

From a distance away, Kira spotted a GINN Reconnaissance Type unit hovering nearby his area. Hiding behind a large rock of debris, the Strike took one peek around the side. Kira tighten his grip on the control sticks in anxiety as he monitored the GINN's movements.

"Come on… please don't come near… I beg of you…" he pleaded. He brought the Aile Strike to bring up its beam rifle held by both hands, aimed at the GINN. The target reticule mirrored on Kira's helmet visor from the CIS, as it lined up dead center at the GINN.

The GINN turned its head from side to side, scanning its surroundings. Finding nothing in particular, it then turned around and left.

Kira sighed a breath of relief.

Unfortunately, the Mistral worker pod piloted by Kuzzey/Chandra stood out in view, attracting the GINN's attention. The ZAFT pilot picked up the sensors of a moving small heat source from the Mistral worker pod, and turned the GINN around, bringing up its long-range sniper rifle to attack.

Kira gritted his teeth in hesitation as his fingers shook near the triggers of the control stick.

"No… why did you turn around!" he exclaimed surprised. Before the Aile Strike could fire, a well-placed beam shot from the side went through the center of the GINN.

**-BLI-**

Sparks were seen for a brief second around the GINN before the major explosion.

**-BOOM-**

Kira's mouth was agape, as he remembered not firing his beam rifle. He looked to see himself in place, still hiding behind the rock and trying to take a shot.

_Who…?_

From the left small monitor comprising his CIS, Kenji's image appeared, getting the Strike pilot's attention.

"It's either you or the enemy. Remember that," the Seraph pilot warned him through com-link before his image flickered off.

The image of Kuzzey/Chandra then appeared after Kenji's image.

"Thanks Kira, that was too close!" Chandra commented.

"Sorry, it was careless of us to get the GINN's attention," Kuzzey apologized. Their faces then flickered off.

Taking deep breaths to calm down, Kira relaxed his grip on the control sticks.

"Thanks, Kenji… I owe you another one," he remarked. His eyes then caught a shiny object from a far distance displayed on his CIS.

_What's that? I better take a look._

Zooming in the cameras' magnification, he could make out a figure of a life pod.

_A life pod! Maybe a civilian inside… but I just can't leave it alone. I better bring it back to the ship._

With a hefty boost from its thrusters, the Aile Strike made its way to the life pod. It grabbed hold of it, taking it back to the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You know, you have a habit of bringing back unwanted things in this ship," Natarle commented sarcastically to Kira as they and the rest of the _Archangel_ crew were gathered around the life pod laid down on the hangar bay.

Among the crew, several guards armed with rifles took their places around the life pod, ready to gun down an unwanted enemy.

Meanwhile Peter was tampering with its keypad lock with his miniature hacking tool he used back in Artemis (although normally it should be Murdoch doing the job, Peter volunteered for this one, surprising the crew and amazing them with his hacking skills).

**-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-**

**-CLICK-**

"Ah, got it! Okay, I'm opening it now, people," Peter remarked. As he pressed a button on his device, the life pod then opened, prompting him to step back. Tension filled the air as everybody waited for someone or something to come out.

"Haro!" a mechanical, cutesy voice spoke.

Question marks would be seen on top of everyone's heads as they listened.

Suddenly, a small round, pink object, like that of a ball, jumped out. Everyone looked at it peculiarly as it floated by.

"Oh hello, everyone!" a polite, feminine voice spoke. Out from the life pod, long pink hair flowed, belonging to a beautiful angel. Her darling figure floated out, showing herself to the crew.

Instead of ZAFT soldiers she expected to see saving her, Lacus Clyne saw EA officers watching her amazed. Glancing around them, her eyes suddenly fixed first on Kenji, who stood next to his uncle, looking at her as well. He reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down to the ground.

"Hi, I'm Lacus. What's your name?" she nicely asked with a pleasant smile.

Kenji raised an eyebrow, as his face twitched in confusion and amazement at the girl's behavior. Running his right hand through his hair, he offered a handshake to her. She earnestly accepted.

"I'm Kenji Hyne. Nice to meet you, Lacus."

Among the crew who were gathered around, Natarle couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart as she eyed the two getting to know each other.

_Am I feeling… jealous? No… but why am I feeling this way when I see him getting comfortable talking with her? _

Natarle shook her head, trying to clear the thought.

_What am I thinking? This isn't right of me. I'm an officer of this ship. I mustn't focus on personal relationships._

_What is it about him that makes me want to know him more?_

Natarle's eyes never left on the Seraph pilot. She needed to know.

Like a moth drawn to the flame.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**FOOTNOTES**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**PLANT Supreme Council**

This is the executive committee that governs the PLANTs and controls the ZAFT forces. The dozen members of this supreme council are elected representatives of the twelve sectors, or "cities", into which PLANTs are grouped. The council itself meets at Aprilius One, the administrative capital of the PLANTs.

Each member of the council is assigned to one of its five specialized committees --- Administrative, Diplomatic, Judicial, Legislative, or National Defense. Each of these committees has its own chairman, and Siegel Clyne currently chairs the overall council. The council is also divided along political lines, with a roughly even split between radicals who want to escalate the war, and moderates who hope to end the conflict through negotiation. At the beginning of C.E. 71, the council's membership is as follows:

_**Council Members:**_

Ali Kasim

Representing: Januarius City.

Committee Assignment: Legislative Committee chair

Political Faction: Moderate

Academic Specialty: Micro engineering

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tad Elsman

Representing: Februarius City

Committee Assignment: Administrative Committee member

Political Faction: Moderate/Neutral

Academic Specialty: Biochemistry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ezalia Joule

Representing: Martius City

Committee Assignment: National Defense Committee member

Political Faction: Radical

Academic Specialty: Aerospace engineering

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Siegel Clyne

Representing: Aprilius City

Committee Assignment: Supreme Council chair

Political Faction: Moderate

Academic Specialty: Space life sciences

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuri Amalfi

Representing: Maius City

Committee Assignment: National Defense Committee member

Political Faction: Moderate

Academic Specialty: Mechanical engineering

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Louise Leitner

Representing: Junius City

Committee Assignment: Judicial Committee chair

Political Faction: Radical

Academic Specialty: Agricultural

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeremy Maxwell

Representing: Quintilis City

Committee Assignment: Legislative Committee member

Political Faction: Radical

Academic Specialty: Chemistry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Orson White

Representing: Sextilis City

Committee Assignment: Administrative Committee chair

Political Faction: Radical/Neutral

Academic Specialty: Particle Physics

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eileen Canaver

Representing: September City

Committee Assignment: Diplomatic Committee member

Political Faction: Moderate

Academic Specialty: Information Science

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Herman Gould

Representing: October City

Committee Assignment: National Defense Committee member

Political Faction: Radical

Academic Specialty: Political Science

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Parnell Jesek

Representing: November City

Committee Assignment: Judicial Committee member

Political Faction: Moderate/Neutral

Academic Specialty: Industrial Engineering

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Patrick Zala

Representing: December City

Committee Assignment: National Defense Committee chair

Political Faction: Radical

Academic Specialty: Historical Structures

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**ZAFT**

This is the military force of the PLANTs. ZAFT is a militia made up of civilian volunteers, and the organization has no formal rank structure, so its members are instead addressed by descriptive titles like "commander" and "captain."

The ZAFT forces are organized into independent teams named after their commanders, and much like the modern-day U.S. Marines these teams can operate equally well on land, at sea, in air, or in outer space. Since ZAFT's membership is made up of genetically enhanced Coordinators, its forces are more than a match for the numerically superior Earth Alliance.

ZAFT was originally a political organization called the Zodiac Alliance, which was founded in C.E. 50 by Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala. The Zodiac Alliance took on its present name in C.E. 65, and three years later it was reorganized to become an explicitly military organization equipped with the revolutionary new weapons known as mobile suits. The ZAFT forces are currently subject to the authority of the PLANT Supreme Council, and report directly to the National Defense Committee chaired by Patrick Zala.


	9. Ep8: The Enemy Songstress

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 8: The Enemy Songstress**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback thought

"**_Word"_** denotes flashback dialogue

**_-Word-_** denotes sound effect during flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0735 hours**

**Location: Debris Area; PLANT Junius-Seven remains**

Inside the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, the gathering crowd was aghast as they slowly began to realize who the angelic girl conversing with Kenji was. Murmurs sounded from among them, prompting Lacus to look around everybody and realizing they were wearing EA uniforms during her conversation with the Seraph pilot. Her face etched in a wondering look.

"Oh my… this isn't a ZAFT ship I'm on, is it, Kenji?" she asked the Seraph pilot, who slowly shook his head in reply.

Mwu, Murrue, and Natarle approached the pink-haired angel. The captain laid a hand on her shoulder, with Mwu walking up to her side.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to come with us, miss. This way," Murrue motioned her to follow after her.

"I understand."

Lacus looked back at Kenji once more, her eyes trying to remember his features, before following the trio. Natarle stole a quick glance at Kenji, whose eyes were on the Coordinator pop idol. A frown passed on her face for a while before returning back to its serious look.

I don't see why this young girl can turn heads at her.

_There I go weird again… what's wrong with me? _

The trio began accompanying the pink-haired Coordinator to a private room for questioning. As their retreating forms were evident, this prompted the rest of the crowd to slowly dissipate, resuming back to their duties. Kenji caught word on some of their murmurs.

"Did you see that girl? She looks… angelic."

"What are you getting so mushy about? If I knew better, I'd say she resembles that of Lacus Clyne, daughter of the ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne."

"No way! Is that true?"

"**-Sigh-** You really need to catch up with the news. Of course it is!"

"Then what's she doing in the life pod?"

"Beats me. The captain, lieutenant, and ensign will find out after questioning her."

Kenji made a mental note to himself.

_Lacus… Lacus Clyne… she's the daughter of Siegel Clyne, ZAFT Supreme Council chairman. _

_But what's she doing here in PLANT Junius-Seven? And why did she notice me first? _

Composing himself, he flexed his body, removing the stiffness suffered for standing too long on one spot. Peter got his attention by tapping his shoulder, prompting Kenji to glance at him.

"You're forming thoughts about the girl, Kenji?"

"Yeah. I have to admit her presence here was a surprise."

"I'll go join the captain and hear out the questioning. We should find out how she got here in the first place."

"You do that. I'll see you later then."

Kenji watched his uncle's retreating form, intent on hearing out Lacus's questioning. Suddenly, his nose caught an undesirable stench coming from the researching clothes he was wearing. Taking a few sniffs, his face twisted in slight disgust.

_Whew… I guess I haven't showered for days since Heliopolis. It's amazing no one else noticed this, or I'd die in embarrassment. I better ask one of the bridge officers to lend me an EA uniform instead._

He took one last look at the Seraph Gundam parked facing him.

"I guess we'll be stuck with each other for a long time."

Kenji made his exit from the hangar, heading inside the few zigzag hallways of the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenji wandered around, looking for the public bathroom. He found himself getting lost, floating in one end of a hallway leading to another.

_Great, now I'm lost. Where's the public bathroom? The ship designers should have included markers pointing out locations in this ship._

He felt a hand tapping his shoulder, alerting him of someone's presence. He turned around to find Kira looking amused at him.

"Kenji, are you lost? You look so."

"**-Sigh-** I can't seem to find the public bathroom here. I know where my room, the bridge, and hangar are, but I don't know about the rest."

The Strike pilot laughed little, discovering an interesting side of the Seraph pilot.

"Well, the public bathroom is split into two: male and female. Both are near the officers' quarters, the male one located at one end of the hallway with the female one at the other. Just head over to the officers' quarters and you won't miss them."

Kenji scratched his cheek, looking embarrassed.

"Um… thanks for the directions. How did you get used to this place quick?"

"Oh… well, Lieutenant La Flaga was kind enough to give me and my friends a quick tour around here after my first sortie."

"Friends? Who're they?"

"My classmates back in Heliopolis. The captain brought them along with me here. They're Kuzzey, Miriallia, Sai, and Tolle. You can find their quarters next to mine. Another one is Fllay… though I met her a little back in Heliopolis, and don't know much about her."

"I see. You must be a lucky person to be blessed with that many of friends."

Kira looked away from Kenji, embarrassed by the compliment. The Seraph pilot stared at him amused by his reaction.

"**-Chuckle-** Thanks for the directions. I'll be sure to drop by your quarters when I've some time."

"…Ok. Take care then."

Kira watched with wonder the Seraph pilot retreating the end of the hallway, and disappearing around the corner. He folded his arms, and leaned against the wall, his eyes on the floor.

_Kenji… how did he come in possession of a MS similar to the Strike? There's something I can't put my finger on about him._

A low growl sounded from his stomach, prompting him to glance at it and rubbing it.

"I haven't eaten for a while… I guess I'll head to the cafeteria."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, some of the bridge crew --- Arnold, Dalida, Jackie, and Romero --- were eavesdropping Lacus's questioning taking place in a private room. They squirmed against one another, trying to get a good position.

Sai stepped in view, looking for Tolle, who apparently joined them. He found him kneeled down next to Arnold, cupping his right ear on the door, trying to eavesdrop what was inside. He approached his friend, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing there?" he asked.

Tolle placed a finger on his lips, motioning him to be quiet.

"Lower your voice! I'm trying to hear what they're saying inside…"

Just then, the door opened, knocking over the eavesdroppers to the floor. Natarle stepped forth, hands on her hips, as she gave a death glare at the group.

"Why are you all doing there? Get back to your posts!" she angrily exclaimed.

At cue, the group fled, also with Sai running behind them. He sighed, rolling over his eyes exasperated at being caught.

"Oh brother… I shouldn't have been near these guys…"

Natarle watched their retreating forms annoyed.

"People these days," she muttered to herself, shaking her head slowly. She stepped back inside the room, closing the door after her, and rejoined Murrue and Mwu in Lacus's questioning. The said girl was seated next to a table, looking cooperative at her supposed rescuers.

Peter leant against the wall, hands on his lab coat pockets. He directed his gaze towards Lacus.

"My name is Lacus Clyne, daughter of Siegel Clyne," she started.

Murrue and Natarle looked wonderingly at the Moebius Zero pilot, who groaned and slapped a hand on his face as he registered her words. Peter merely nodded to himself, acknowledging the fact. Mwu glanced at Lacus then back to the captain, ensign, and Peter.

"…He's the leader of the ZAFT Supreme Council," he stated, clearing confusion seen in Murrue and Natarle's faces.

Lacus stared interestingly at Mwu by the mention of her father's job.

"Do you know my father, sir?"

The Moebius Zero pilot sighed in disbelief, nodding his head in reply. Lacus continued.

"I was investigating Junius Seven on board my ship, the _Silverwind_, in preparation for the one-year anniversary of the 'Bloody Valentine' incident. However, we came upon an EA ship along the way, and it opened fire at us. I remembered some nice people pushing me inside a life pod, saying it was for my safety. Then after, I suddenly found myself rescued in this ship."

Murrue nodded to herself, understanding her explanation.

"I see… it makes sense. Hmm, we didn't get reports about your ship visiting here in Junius Seven, so it was only now I heard about it."

Natarle, who stood next to the captain with folded arms, observed the survivor like a hawk. There was something about the girl that puzzled her --- her personality. It seemed she was unaffected by the ordeal she recounted, and she had an easygoing smile, like she didn't have a care in the world.

_What is up with her constant smiling? It's like all is right with her. She treats us with good manners and respect. What a courteous and weird Coordinator._

On the other hand, Peter contemplated, analyzing the current situation.

_Hmm… this presents an interesting problem: will she be a liability or asset to the crew of this ship?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0740 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs; Aprilius-One colony, Aprilius City**

Inside the Aegis pilot's quarters located in the military dormitory, Athrun was taking a much-needed shower. He needed to gather his thoughts from the ordeal he experienced back in Heliopolis, along with the fact finding his best friend, Kira, in league with the EA.

The water ran throughout his developed body, cooling him as he closed his eyes in relief. After minutes of cleaning up, he turned off the shower and reached for a robe and towel hung on a racket near him. With robe worn and drying his hair with the towel, he exited the bathroom.

**-BEEP- -BEEP-**

The sound buzzed from a small intercom on the wall. He approached it, pressing a particular red button on the small keypad to answer. On the small display screen, a ZAFT female officer popped in view.

"Message for Officer Athrun Zala."

"Ok. Patch it through," Athrun spoke.

"Please state your id code for confirmation."

"A10099Z."

"…Processing… id confirmed. Relaying message: this is to inform you that your assigned ship the _Vesalius_ will be leaving port 36 hours ahead of schedule. You're to report 1 hour early of its assigned schedule.

"End of message. Please confirm it."

"My assigned ship, the _Vesalius_, will be leaving port 36 hours ahead of schedule. I'm to report 1 hour early of its assigned schedule."

"Message confirmed. Thank you."

With that said, the ZAFT female officer's face flickered off. Athrun released pressing the red button on the small keypad of the intercom. He reached for the TV remote lain on his bed, switching on the TV at front of him. It showed the news channel first.

"In other news, a memorial delegation on board the ship, the _Silverwind_, was sent to PLANT Junius Seven's remains to commemorate the one-year anniversary of the 'Bloody Valentine' tragedy. On board to lead the delegation was Lacus Clyne, daughter of Supreme Council chairman Siegel Clyne. However, it was believed to be missing after reports state that a distress call was sent from it to ZAFT Central HQ. Officials haven't confirmed whether it was under attack, but strongly assume it had mechanical problems. As of this moment, ZAFT Central HQ has mobilized a small task force to investigate the Silverwind's disappearance…"

Athrun's eyes widen in shock as he registered the news in his mind, his mouth partially agape. By reaction, he dropped the remote on the floor.

"Lacus… it can't be."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arriving at the shuttle bay an hour later and freshly dressed for duty, Athrun stepped inside the hallway leading to a parked shuttle, which would take him to the _Vesalius_. He found the masked Rau and his father in conversation near the shuttle's entrance. They ceased talking and glanced at him, acknowledging his presence. Athrun saluted them both, and glanced at the masked commander.

"Has this departure to do with Lacus? It's not… as if something happened to her?" he started. He strongly believed this to be the case for the _Vesalius's_ sudden early departure.

"You'll have to go. Everyone in PLANTs knows that you and Lacus are engaged. It'd be weird if you didn't go searching for her when she's missing," Patrick replied, adjusting the collar of his military uniform. He coughed briefly to clear his voice before continuing, "We've sent a GINN Reconnaissance Type to find her, but it hasn't returned."

Athrun looked dejectedly at his father.

"This means that my mission will be finding and bringing her back here like a hero, then."

Rau went ahead of him, going in the shuttle. Before stepping inside, he glanced back at his subordinate with a cold look.

"You'd end up bringing her corpse back and wailing in tears, if that's how you'd see it."

Athrun grimaced a bit at the suggested outcome. That'd be the last thing he'd see of his fiancé. He turned to his father.

"Your mission is clear. Bring her back in one piece. Understand?" Patrick laid out the mission objective before him.

The Aegis pilot couldn't believe how his father referred Lacus as an object to be retrieved. He fought hard not to show his disdain for the remark, and simply saluted him.

"Yes sir."

He then made a quick turnabout, entering the shuttle to join with his masked commander. Patrick watched his son's retreating figure before leaving.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile at the colony's docking bay, where the _Geneva_ was parked, Eiji Shinonome stepped inside the captain's quarters after hailing the door, alerting Lloyd's attention. The captain was seated behind his desk; Eiji approached, saluting him.

"You wanted to see me, Captain Lloyd Aster?" the ZAFT ace pilot started.

"Commander Eiji Shinonome, the 'Red Reaper'… it's an honor to meet you."

Eiji smirked at the address.

"It's been a long time since I've been called that. What did you call me here for?"

"Please take a seat," Lloyd motioned his guest. After he did so, the _Geneva_ Captain went straight to business.

"I wish to enlist you under my command in this ship. I've heard of your nature to randomly pick and carry out assigned missions, with a 95 percent chance of success. What's the other 5 percent by the way?"

Eiji crossed his legs, seated in a gentleman style, his arms folded while he directed his attention at Lloyd.

"…That is a small chance of the mission to fail, due to any circumstances. I never get overconfident assuring myself that any mission I take is guaranteed to succeed all the way. And why do you ask me this?"

"I've decided to run this ship on my own agenda today. There was a mysterious informant who alerted me of Commander Creuset's dealing with the rumor regarding the secret mobile suit project of the EA, supposedly taking place in the neutral colony and satellite, Heliopolis. I don't know the informant's reasons for doing so, but he hinted a particular official was also interested at that news, and wanted reports on it."

"Creuset… go on, you amuse me."

"Anyway, to make this short, I had to trail Creuset's ship, the _Vesalius_, another Nazca-class destroyer, which was headed for Heliopolis. However, by the time my ship arrived there, the colony was in ruins. It was safe to assume the rumor was true, and that Creuset had a hand in its destruction. There were survivors, apparently all civilians, who had escaped in life pods. I left them for the EA to handle, and sent out a small GINN squad to investigate the area. They stumbled upon a surprising object… a prototype MS."

Eiji raised an eyebrow on the remark.

"How it got there was a mystery, but more importantly, it was brought here in the _Geneva_. I have the engineering team analyzing it as we speak. I'm thinking you're suitable to pilot it."

"**-Chuckle-** Me, pilot it? And what makes you think I'd accept? This has to be a joke. Besides, I have my customized CGUE stored in the hangar bay, it's the best MS I can pilot."

Lloyd looked him at the eye, amused.

"If my words don't convince you, then maybe this will…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mother of god… this is a monstrosity," Eiji commented, looking from below at the prototype MS in the _Geneva's_ hanger bay. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, observing the machine in detail, taking note of its design.

"**-Chuckle-** I believe this will do, eh?" Lloyd remarked, standing next him, "I've to admit, this is one hell of a MS."

The head mechanic of the engineering team approached the _Geneva_ Captain from above, after conversing with a fellow engineer and noticing them.

"Captain, we're able to open its OS, but it's password-locked," he reported. He glanced at the studying Eiji, and instantly recognized him.

"You're… Commander Shinonome, the 'Red Reaper'! Sir, it's an honor to meet you!" he saluted him. Eiji merely shrugged off his remark with a short glance and nod at the head mechanic, before resuming his observation on the MS.

Lloyd grinned, noticing how his guest didn't take notice of his fame in ZAFT. After all, a well-known ZAFT officer as him, who was often compared to Creuset because of his superb piloting skill, sense of command and duty, and strategic judgment was no big deal to the said individual.

"Would you like to take a look inside?" he offered.

"…With pleasure, captain."

The three people propelled themselves upward to the opened cockpit. The head mechanic motioned for Eiji to take the pilot's seat and went to his side, activating the keyboard interface system.

"Ok, from here it's already familiar territory for you, sir, and I'll just mentioned some particular things in this mobile suit's OS."

Eiji nodded in reply, "Go on."

"Ahem, one this MS packs a lot of firepower for a prototype. Whoever its designer was, he definitely planned this to be an all-around assault type. Normally, a regular ZAFT MS couldn't be outfitted with so much weaponry; it'd mean draining its batteries at a fast rate. But, I guess this surprise will explain the irony of the concept."

Pressing a few buttons on the keyboard interface, he maneuvered through the menu.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**MS OPERATING SYSTEM**

**SPAWN GUNDAM**

…

…

**Generation**

**Unsubdued**

**Nuclear**

**Drive**

**Assault**

**Module**

…

…

**Experimental Mobile Suit **

**Model No GAT-XP02**

…

…

**Please register pilot ID:**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lloyd and Eiji stared astonished at the screen.

"…'Nuclear'… that means…" they uttered at the same time.

The head mechanic grinned in reply, "Yep… with an N-Jammer Canceller feature installed, making it possible to run this MS for almost an unlimited period of time. I've heard word that PLANT Maius City representative Yuri Amalfi, who also has a son under Commander Creuset, started working on the N-Jammer Canceller project, but it's still on progress."

"Ah yes, for without him, we wouldn't have shut down all nuclear activity in Earth during Operation Uroboros, right?" Lloyd quipped.

"You got it."

Eiji moved the head mechanic's hands slowly from the keyboard interface, prompting him surprised.

"You don't mind if I do the browsing first? This looks appealing."

He then typed in rapid succession.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**MS OPERATING SYSTEM**

**SPAWN GUNDAM**

…

…

**Generation**

**Unsubdued**

**Nuclear**

**Drive**

**Assault**

**Module**

…

…

**Experimental Mobile Suit **

**Model No GAT-XP02**

…

…

**Please register pilot ID:**

**$SYSTEMLOGIN MOD**

…**WARNING!**

…**WARNING!**

…**WARNING!**

…**$GETPASSWORD**

…**ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.**

…**ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.**

…**WARNING!**

…**$PASSWORD: Aile-2**

**$ENDMOD**

…

**Please register pilot ID: Aile-2**

…

…

**Registration validated.**

…

…

…

**MS-OS Menu**

**CALIBRATION SYSTEM**

**WEAPONS SYSTEM**

**OS ANALYZATION**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The head mechanic stared at the screen then at Eiji, amazed. He found himself having a higher degree of respect for the candidate pilot.

Lloyd whistled to himself, impressed by Eiji's hacking ability. He saw few elite MS pilots with that skill when occupying different MS, and changing their OS to match their piloting skills.

"Hmm, it wasn't as complex I thought to be. Let's see what we have here," Eiji commented, browsing the menu. Multiple sub-menus appeared in the screen, displaying info of the MS.

Lloyd had a gut feeling that the young man at the controls seated facing him, was the ideal pilot for the MS.

_I guess I'm expecting too much from him; however, I can't help but fathom a connection between him and this MS. _

It took Eiji several minutes calibrating the OS to his liking. As he returned the OS back to its main menu, he noticed the name **'SPAWN GUNDAM'** appeared center on the opening screen, understanding the word **'GUNDAM'** represented as an acronym displayed during the OS booting.

"Spawn Gundam… Captain Aster, about your offer," Eiji reconsidered his options.

"Changed your mind?" Lloyd feigned wonder, expecting the question to pop out from him.

"Yes... I'm under your command, captain."

"Glad to have you in my ship. Get yourself suited up and ready for our departure. We'll be leaving 36 hours ahead of schedule, the same time with the _Vesalius_. Thanks for the short guide, Ernest."

The head mechanic named Ernest nodded in reply.

"I'll have my team ready this in a few hours. With permission, please excuse me, sir."

Saluting to Lloyd and Eiji, Ernest departed from the cockpit and back in the hangar bay, resuming his work.

Eiji deactivated the OS after having satisfied himself on the Spawn's specs. He and Lloyd exited the cockpit, and floated down to the ground.

"I'll see you later then, Commander Shinonome. I'll have an operator reconfirm the _Geneva's_ schedule to your quarters," Lloyd spoke, shaking hands with the Spawn pilot.

"Likewise, sir. Drop the 'Commander' title, for I'm your subordinate for the time being. Just call me Eiji," Eiji corrected with a smirk. However, it changed into a curious frown, "Why did you mention the _Vesalius_? What are you to do with Creuset?"

"**-Chuckle-** Oh that… relax, Eiji. You already know that I plan to run this ship on my agenda from this moment now, and coordinating with him to be his additional support is one of my plans. You needn't worry. "

With a salute and a cautious look at Lloyd, Eiji turned around, heading to exit the _Geneva_. Looking at his retreating form with furrowed eyebrows, Lloyd sighed worriedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, at the Clyne estate, home to PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne…

**-KNOCK- -KNOCK-**

The maid hurried to open the front door. Her face changed into a look of amazement and familiarity as she glanced and smiled pleasantly at the visitor.

"Welcome, sir. Another business with Master Clyne?"

"Yes. Is he around?"

"The master is at his office upstairs. He's expecting you."

"Thanks, Marie."

The maid named Marie closed and locked the door after the visitor stepped inside and headed to the mentioned destination. She went about resuming her usual duty of housecleaning.

Upstairs in his office, Siegel was seated behind his desk, glancing at several sheets of papers laid on his desk. They were military reports pertaining to the _Silverwind_, his daughter's ship, and its recent disappearance.

His eyes then changed to see a small picture of him and his daughter side-by-side. He gently traced her portrait with his left hand, added with a lingering concern.

_Lacus… I hope you're well out there. I'm doing the best I can to find you._

**-KNOCK- -KNOCK-**

He directed his attention at the supposed visitor knocking his door.

"Come in, please."

The door opened, revealing the visitor. Siegel's eyes filled with anticipation as he looked at him.

"Ah, Vann. I take it you have news?" Siegel inquired, motioning his visitor to take a seat in front of him. He adjusted the mask he was wearing and took off his black trench coat, hanging it on a coat racket posted at the corner of the room. He then went up to his desk, standing to face him.

"I'll prefer to stand, sir. I have some interesting stuff you should hear."

Siegel stood from his seat and turned around facing a covered window. With a hefty pull from a cord, the red curtains covering it immediately separated from each other, showing a pleasant view of peaceful man-made nature in the colony. He stared at the scenic background, letting his mind in ease.

"Go on."

With a small cough to clear his throat, the masked informant known as Vann started.

"I've successfully requested Captain Lloyd Aster, commandeering the Nazca-class destroyer ship _Geneva_, to assist us. He immediately departed with his ship a few hours after another Nazca-class destroyer the _Vesalius_ was launched, heading for the satellite colony of Heliopolis. The ship is commandeered by Captain Frederick Ades, but the main commander in charge of the operation investigating the rumors was Rau Le Creuset."

"Just as I thought. Please continue."

"Ahem. According to Captain Aster, he arrived too late, witnessing Heliopolis in ruins. He stated that Creuset might be involved with its demise, but it can't be guaranteed. All the civilians were…"

Siegel made a shooing motion with his right hand, cutting off Vann's report.

"You don't need to report that, I've heard the main details from the recent Council meeting held an hour ago. Just clarify on new developments."

Vann merely nodded in apology before resuming.

"Yes sir. Captain Aster discovered a prototype MS hidden among some debris when he deployed his small GINN squadron to make perimeter sweeps throughout the area. He has already a recent analysis of it stored in this disc I have in my possession."

"…Please show me."

The masked informant took out the disk from his right pants pocket he received from Lloyd during his small meeting at the café a while back. He then tossed it at Siegel, who caught it with ease with his right hand, and examined it for a few seconds. After done with it, he laid it on his desk, and resumed back to his original position.

"I see. Has he enlisted Eiji Shinonome under his command?"

"Yes, he's confirmed that. May I ask if his enlisting has to do with the discovery of the prototype MS?"

"**-Chuckle-** Not quite, Vann. Somehow I didn't expect Heliopolis to be destroyed as it was predicted."

"Predicted? By who?"

"From an old friend…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

**Timeline: C.E. 71, January 01; +0100 hours**

**Location: Heliopolis, Morgenroete Research Facility**

By Aile's personal invite, Siegel had flown in here from the PLANTs, on reason for a personal trip, not wanting to arouse suspicions amongst fellow Council members, especially Patrick Zala. He looked at one of his few close friends looking outside his window, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"**_So why did you invite me all the way, here, old friend?"_** Siegel jovially started, seated crossing his legs in Professor Aile Kato's office.

Aile ceased his muttering and glanced at Siegel.

"…_**Siegel, this may sound ridiculous, but I called you all the way here to inform you that in a matter of weeks, this colony will soon come attack by your ZAFT organization."**_

"_**That's absurd! Why do you speak of such ill things?"**_

"**_-Chuckle- Old friend, you know very well from me that the EA and Orb are working on a secret MS project, aimed to counter attack your ZAFT mass-produced GINNs and their variants. As days pass by with each reaping progress of the project, I can't help but nervously prepare for that day."_**

"_**It's true that the Council has been receiving surveillance reports from ZAFT recons, but I don't think we'd be making a hasty action as you suggested."**_

Aile shook his head once more, chuckling to himself.

"**_Siegel, in this time of age, you should know whom to trust, and differentiate allies from enemies. Believe me… there is a possibility of another tragedy triggering a full-scale war between EA and ZAFT, of Coordinators and Naturals."_**

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And that's the story. To think that this unknown genius could predict the future…" Siegel finished narrating about his old friend to the masked informant.

"Professor Aile Kato… I didn't know he was a close friend of yours."

"**-Chuckle-** Vann, you also need to heed his advice as well. You've heard about my daughter's disappearance?"

"Ah yes, her ship, the _Silverwind_, that was on route to make a delegation in PLANT Junius Seven, commemorating the one-year anniversary of the 'Bloody Valentine' incident?"

Siegel nodded in approval.

"Patrick has already Commander Creuset taking on the rescue mission. With his small entourage of ace pilots, especially with Athrun among them, I have no doubt they'll be successful in finding Lacus."

"I hope so too, sir."

"Vann… I should have personally sent you to stay with Lacus on her ship, just before she left. But this news of Heliopolis got me most concerned. Don't get me wrong, my daughter is my highest priority, but I also care for the well being of the PLANTs, and for every Coordinator living here."

Vann merely nodded in reply.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 3; +0800 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

After finishing water excavation and refilling necessary supplies from the debris area, the _Archangel_ finally left PLANT Junius-Seven's ruins. It continued its original course to the EA lunar HQ.

The Strike pilot stepped inside the mess hall, with the intention of satisfying his hunger. He looked to find Fllay and Miriallia arguing. He scanned all over the room looking for anyone else to explain this sudden event, when he finally spotted Kuzzey seated a few tables away from the arguing female teens, eating his tray of meal. He approached him, prompting his friend to glance at him, acknowledging his presence.

"What are they arguing about?"

"Oh that… you might not want to get involved… well, Miriallia asked Fllay to bring a tray of food to that Coordinator girl you rescued; however, Fllay refused, being stubborn. That's the story."

"What's wrong with you? It's just simply bringing a tray of food to that girl! She could be famished from waiting to be rescued!" Miriallia exclaimed at Fllay.

"I don't like being around Coordinators because they frighten me!" the red-haired girl protested. She then noticed Kira standing nearby, overhearing. With a look of guilt, she continued, "They've also improved strength, and other stuff!"

The two continued arguing when the pink-haired angel made her unexpected entrance, along with her robotic toy Haro bouncing up and down next her. The four teens suddenly glanced at her, as tension started to fill the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the captain's quarters, Murrue, Mwu, and Natarle were in discussion regarding Lacus.

"What shall we do about the pink-haired princess, captain?" the Moebius Zero pilot started, leaned against the wall with folded arms looking at Murrue, who looked uncertain.

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to take her with us to the EA lunar HQ."

"Hmm… but the top brass there will find plenty of uses for her."

"No, lieutenant, I want to prevent that… she's just a young civilian girl!"

Natarle, who was seated facing Murrue, protested.

"How can you say when you involved civilians like Kira in this war! And also involving Professor Hyne and his nephew, who was a former ZAFT soldier? We could use the girl as an opportunity to hold off the pursuing ZAFT units!"

The _Archangel_ Captain stared at her comrade in disdain, considering her military background affecting her rationality and judgment in making such a decision.

"There you go again with such a suggestion, Natarle! We don't see her as a tool and will not consider using such a cowardly tactic!"

The ensign slammed her hands on the captain's desk heatedly.

"Hah! I'm merely thinking the best for this ship and its crew, and will ensure this reaches for EA territory as originally planned!"

Mwu grimaced at the sparks clashing between the two female EA officers. They were like opposite sides of a coin. Before he could step in and break up their bickering, the door was hailed. This momentarily halted the bickering, which prompted Murrue and Natarle to regain composure.

"Yes, come in!" Murrue angrily motioned the visitor.

The door opened, revealing a casual Peter stepping inside. He noticed Mwu grinning at him, shaking his head relieved; Murrue and Natarle having disdain looks on their faces, looking away from each other.

"Was this a bad time?" Peter nervously asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the mess hall, the tension in the air was thick. Silence was broken, when Lacus started, glancing at Kira.

"I'm hungry and thirsty. Is there something to eat and drink here?"

Fllay looked at her with disdain, "Why's a ZAFT girl like you roaming this ship?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not from ZAFT."

"Well, they're all the same to me because they're Coordinators!"

Lacus politely looked at the fiery red-haired girl, who looked like to burst out all her anger and disgust at any second.

"But I'm a civilian like you, miss."

Fllay spat vehemently, "'Miss'? Look here, you, we're never alike! And there's no chance in hell you and I will be friends, got it!"

Kira stepped in between the two, shutting Fllay up. He directed his gaze at Lacus, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Here, I'll escort you back to your room, okay?"

"…Thank you very much, Mr.,"

"Kira Yamato. 'Kira' will do."

The pink-haired princess nodded in reply, allowing the Strike pilot to escort her. As he did so, he took one glance at Fllay, who had a mixture of embarrassment, shame, and amazement on her face. After she watched their retreating forms exiting the cafeteria, she sat herself down with an annoyed huff, banging her hands on the table.

Kuzzey cautiously glanced at the hot-tempered girl, and decided to approach her.

"What do you want!" she heatedly snapped, noticing his presence.

"Um… are you a member of Blue Cosmos?" he nervously (and stupidly) asked.

"No, and why the hell do you ask me that question?" Fllay replied, watching the boy flinching at her tone and looking at her weirdly. Rolling over her eyes, she then continued, "However, I'm right. I think Coordinators go against nature… their very existence is wrong."

Kuzzey couldn't help but wonder at the girl's undeniable hatred for Coordinators.

_Man… Sai is right. She's flipped when it comes to Coordinators. I don't know whether to pity her or ignore her…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Along a corridor, Kira was leading Lacus to her quarters, with her following him behind. The said girl felt lonely and disheartened from Fllay's recent outburst.

"Kira… I'm lonely… why was she like that?"

"…**-Sigh-** I'm afraid there are a lot of people in this ship that don't like Coordinators. As to Fllay, please don't feel bad what she said to you. I guess she has a dislike for Coordinators as well."

"You know… you've been real nice to me, Kira," the pink-haired princess smiled warmly at his back. The Strike pilot glanced back at her with a concerned and slightly embarrassed face.

"That's because… I'm a Coordinator too. I just don't want to see people like you get hurt, that's all."

Deep down, the pink-haired princess was touched by his kindness and thoughtfulness.

_So he's the one who rescued me in the life pod. He seems to be a kind, thoughtful person._

As they arrived in her temporarily quarters, Kira pressed a few buttons on the keypad lock on the side, opening the door.

"Please stay in your room. I'll get someone to bring a tray of food and a drink to your room. So, relax and take a rest, ok?" he motioned the pink-haired princess to step in.

Haro bounced up and down, exclaiming, "Rest! Rest! Stay!"

Lacus sighed defeated, looking at her robotic toy. She smiled at the Strike pilot, "Very well, Kira, I'll stay here then."

With a look of concern at her, Kira closed the door after her, locking it by the keypad lock. He sighed worriedly, staring at the door.

_She's really becoming a handful to me. I'm not sure how long this can go on, I don't want her to get everybody in the ship edgy._

Shaking off worry about the pink-haired princess, he then left, heading to the observation room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a much-needed shower and borrowing an EA uniform from Dalida, whom he ran accidentally and fortunately into on his way to his quarters, Kenji was all set, dressed in a clean EA uniform. He did light stretches, getting himself fit and active. As to his civilian clothes he previously wore, he had hung them inside a cabinet racket in his quarters. He made a mental note to himself to do laundry when the opportunity arose.

"Whew… I've never felt this beat. Maybe I should take a stroll to the mess hall?"

**-GROWL-**

His stomach growled, supporting his remark. He looked down at it, sighing.

"Well, I'm off to appease my stomach then."

He exited his quarters, heading for the mess hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three days have passed since the _Archangel_ left PLANT Junius-Seven's ruins. The ship was still on course to the Moon, maneuvering around the debris belt.

In the ship's bridge, Romero picked an incoming signal from his terminal at the CIC area. He held the headset he was wearing close to his ears, trying to make out what was received on his end. He looked at his terminal's screen, identifying the signal's source to be an EA signature. His eyes widen in realization, flipping on the speakers in the bridge for everyone to hear.

"Captain, we've picked up an EA signal! I'm transmitting it now through speakers," he reported to Murrue, who was seated in the captain's seat.

"What… is that so?" she wondered.

**-BZZT- **

"**This is the Earth Alliance 8th Fleet, commandeered by Admiral Lewis C. Halberton. We've detected your ship signal and sending ours for you to spot us; we're not too far off from where you are. Over."**

**-BZZT-**

This prompted cheers and relief from the entire bridge crew.

"Alright, we made it!" Jackie exclaimed happily. Miriallia smiled in relief to herself, with her boyfriend placing a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look at him happily.

"I can't believe it… we're coming home!" Dalida beamed at Sai, who was also working alongside him. The yellow-spectacled teen gave a thumbs-up in reply.

"Thank god…" Arnold muttered to himself, as he continued driving the ship.

"Finally… we can meet up with our forces!" Kuzzey exclaimed.

Natarle, commandeering the CIC area, let out a sigh of relief and slightly smiled. She looked up Murrue.

"We can rendezvous with the 8th Fleet then, captain. This is good news."

The _Archangel_ Captain agreed, nodding in reply. She glanced at Mwu and Peter who stood side-by-side nearby. She couldn't help but feel comfortable whenever the older Hyne was around. He seemed to make her feel at ease during this time of crisis.

"Yes captain, what is it?" Mwu asked, looking at her.

Murrue shook her head, "Can we get to the fleet in time?"

Peter rested his chin on his body, hands on his lab coat pockets as his eyes stared at the floor. He then looked up slowly to Murrue, with a nod.

"I believe there's no doubt about that, captain. Right, lieutenant?"

The Moebius Zero pilot smiled in agreement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the observation room, Sai spotted Kira gazing at the infinite stars outside the window. He casually approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, prompting the Strike pilot to acknowledge his presence.

"Hey Kira. What are you doing here alone?"

"Sai… I was just watching the stars, that's all.**"**

Sai joined his friend in sightseeing, resting his arms on the small railing. He noticed his friend's worried look.

"What's up with that worried face? It's not like you, Kira."

On his way to the mess hall, Kenji quietly passed by, noticing the two male teens. He hid himself in a dark corner of the room, leaning against the wall with folded arms, and training his ears to overhear from a short distance.

A beautiful, melodic voice suddenly echoed throughout the area. It sounded more like an angel singing.

Kenji's ears picked it up, as he slowly realized whom it belonged to. He looked towards the direction where the voice came from.

_That voice… could it be from… Lacus?_

Kira and Sai stopped gazing, listening intently on the singing. The Strike pilot knew whom it belonged to, while his friend slightly smiled to himself.

"…So it must be from that girl you rescued, Kira. Wow… she has a beautiful voice."

The yellow-tinted spectacled male teen shook his head in doubt.

"But then again… it's must be from genetic engineering that she's has that voice."

The Strike pilot resumed his gazing outside the window, not bothering to respond to his friend's remark.

Taking one last look at the two, Kenji quietly slipped past by them, resuming his path to the cafeteria. As he disappeared around the corner of the hallway, he momentarily stopped.

Lacus's image appeared in his mind, as her singing kept echoing through him. He felt his heart paused for a second or two, as he felt a nostalgic memory.

_Lunamaria… no… this is Lacus I'm listening to._

He placed his hand over his heart, and felt the outline of the small crucifix necklace he wore. The Seraph pilot's lips curved slightly upwards.

_I suppose it won't hurt to try. She might need some company._

With a nod of confidence, he headed over to Lacus's quarters instead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 6; +2300 hours**

**Location: The Vesalius**

Re-supplied to begin the search-and-rescue mission of Lacus, the ship continued course to the debris belt, where her ship, the _Silverwind_, was last tracked by its distress call and beacon on radar. Inside the ship's bridge, one of the communication operators in the CIC area received the incoming signal from the EA 8th fleet. He floated to Ades, reporting to him.

"Sir, we've picked up an incoming signal from an EA fleet."

"I see… thanks for the report."

The operator gave a quick nod, returning back to his post. Ades glanced back at the masked Creuset, who floated next his side with folded arms and directing his attention to him.

"It seems we've picked an incoming signal from an Alliance fleet. This means they'd be nearby on our course."

"Hmm… this changes things, Ades. I'm afraid we'll have to divert from the Lacus mission, because we must intercept the legged ship before it reaches the fleet."

Ades stared at the masked commander in disbelief. The PLANT National Defense Committee Chairman originally assigned this ship and its crew to search and rescue Lacus. The _Vesalius_ Captain was used to Creuset's sudden change of plans; however, the mission they were entrusted with was a priority.

"But commander, the Lacus mission is high priority!"

Rau cut the air with his hand, silencing him. He looked towards the main screen showing space.

"This can't be helped then, Ades; moreover, I don't want to be the laughing stock of future historians. The legged ship takes the utmost priority. Set a course to the EA lunar HQ, I believe that's where it'll be meeting them!"

Ades nodded in reply. He bellowed orders to the bridge crew, "Change course to the EA lunar HQ! We shall continue pursuit of the legged ship!"

The communication operator suddenly picked up another signal, this time a familiar ZAFT one. He reported to Ades, "Captain, incoming signal from one of ours!"

"Which one?"

"Um… it's coming from another Nazca-class destroyer ship, the _Geneva_!"

Rau seemed annoyed by the report. Before he could remark about it, one of the radar operators in the CIC area picked a blip approaching the _Vesalius_ on radar. He confirmed the approaching ship's id code.

"Captain, the _Geneva_ is on radar! It's approaching us on the side!"

"Sir, we're being hailed by the _Geneva_! I'm transmitting it on the main screen!"

On the main screen, the image of the _Geneva's_ captain flickered in view.

"This is Captain Lloyd Aster of the _Geneva_. Ades, how're you doing, old chum?"

Ades briefly laughed at the greeting, recognizing his old friend, "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle… 'Captain Devil'!"

"Screw that name, it really doesn't suit me right. Ah, Commander Rau Le Creuset I presume?"

The masked commander merely bowed, "Ades told me a bit about you. I remembered you fighting alongside me in the Grimaldi Front, correct?"

"**-Chuckle-** I didn't think you'd remember me, commander, but yes. Anyway, let's get to business at hand first. I wish to provide support to your mission regarding Chairman Clyne's daughter. Originally I was supposed to have my ship on a routine patrol, but I thought I'd follow and lend my help."

Ades seemed gladden by the offer, glancing at Rau, "Commander, we should get more help, don't you think? It'll take us some time to rendezvous with the _Gamow_, whom we haven't heard from yet."

Rau stroked his chin in thought. He warily thought of the _Geneva_ Captain's sudden offer. But it meant something deeper… he didn't want his plans to be known.

"Very well. Captain Aster, we've decided to divert from the Lacus mission, we've just intercepted a signal from an EA fleet. I believe you've heard rumors of the MS project in Heliopolis?"

"…Ah that. Few from the top brass gave me some details about it. Why?"

"Well, let's just say Heliopolis wasn't being cooperative in letting us with our investigation. They opened fire at us, and we had to retaliate. The result was the colony's destruction. However, just as the rumors indicated, we've managed to bag 4 out of the 5 MS in development. Aside from that, there was a secret EA battleship that was supposed to be destroyed, but miraculously survived and went in operation. It carried the remaining MS to be captured; however, it's now under control of the EA."

Back in the _Geneva's_ bridge, Lloyd feigned interest from his seat.

"I see. Let me guess, you're in pursuit of that battleship, and that signal you intercepted from the EA fleet means…"

Rau coughed slightly, clearing his throat before resuming.

"It means it will reach the fleet. We don't want that to happen. If it did, there's a possibility the EA will mass-produce the MS in their possession… it could turn the tide of war with our ZAFT mass-produced MS."

"Well… count me in, gentlemen. I'll be glad to lend a hand. What about the Lacus mission then?"

"That will have to wait."

"…Understood. My ship will be by your side then. Over," Lloyd saluted before his image flickered off. Several of the bridge crew talked openly.

"Woah… Captain Devil… in the flesh!"

"What an honor…"

"Jeez… he sure sounds spunky to lend a hand."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I had him as my instructor back in the academy before…"

Ades looked around the bridge crew, staggered by the reaction, "Ahem! Back to your posts, we have a job to do here!"

At cue, the bridge crew returned back to their duties, not wanting to arouse their captain's anger.

Rau smirked at the event before him.

_Another unexpected factor… another interruption… _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 6; +2330 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

Heading back to his post in the bridge, Sai went in a hallway looking for the ship elevator. A color of red suddenly got his attention, forcing him to pause and finding Fllay passing by. Remembering the news that the ship would approach the EA 8th Fleet back in the bridge, he hurried to her.

"Fllay!" he waved his hand. The dark red-haired girl noticed him, approaching him as well.

"Sai! I've heard from Tolle… is it true?"

Sai nodded in reply, "Yes, we'll be reaching to the EA 8th fleet. That reminds me, isn't your father stationed at that fleet?"

Joy washed over in Fllay's face.

"Yes, he is! Oh, I can't wait to see him! It's been a long time…"

"Yup. He'll be meeting us then, once we reach them."

Fllay then hugged her supposed fiancée in relief, surprising him. She rested her head on his left shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I'm glad… I really am, Sai."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the hangar, Kira stepped in to work on the Strike Gundam. He found Murdoch floating by at front of it. The head mechanic/engineer glanced at him, "Hey kid! What're you doing here?"

Kira went up to him, "Mr. Murdoch! I should ask you the same thing."

"Ha, ha… well, since I heard from the bridge that we'll be rendezvousing with an EA fleet at last, I figured we still can make adjustments and work on the Strike and the Moebius Zero."

"I see… I wanted to do some work on the Strike, since it's my machine."

"Oh, you're free to do so, though I'm not sure what good it'll do once we get to the fleet. But, I guess it's better to be safe than sorry."

Kira glanced at the Seraph parked facing the Strike.

"What about that one?"

Murdoch followed his finger pointing at the Seraph's direction.

"Oh, the Seraph? I'm not sure, but I think Kenji will still keep work on it. I guess he's stuck with it when he first came onboard this ship."

The Strike pilot stared at the Seraph with curiosity and wonder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Receiving the EA 8th Fleet's signal, the _Archangel_ changed course and headed straight to them, with hope of throwing its pursuers off its back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gazing outside the window of her quarters, Lacus propped her chin on the palms of her hands. Her eyes took notice of the endless number of stars seeming twinkling as the ship passed by.

"I wonder where we're going, Mr. Pink?" she asked her robotic toy Haro, which was painted in pink. It was given to her by her fiancé as a gift, for he had a knack of making small inventions such as that toy. The toy bounced up and down as usual.

"Going! Going! Where to!" it exclaimed, eliciting a giggle from the pink-haired princess.

Just then, her door suddenly opened. She turned around to find Kenji holding a tray of food and bottled water. Her heart leapt a bit at the sight of him.

"Hello, Kenji! This is a surprise," she greeted with her usual smile.

Kenji felt himself at peace as he stared at the angelic pink-haired princess before him. His lips curved slightly upwards.

"You could use some company. Are you hungry? I brought you food and drink."


	10. Ep9: The Fading Light

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 9: The Fading Light**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

"**_Word"_** denotes flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 7; +0000 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

Miriallia headed inside the female public bathroom, needing a shower after a hard day of work. There, she found Fllay applying cream to her face.

"Why are you working yourself a beauty treatment? What's the occasion?" Miriallia asked curiously. The red-haired, cream-covered girl glanced at her.

"Well, I have to look good when I meet my father, since he's the Vice-Minister of the Atlantic Federation. I have to give him a good impression, you know!" she happily replied, resuming checking herself on the mirror.

Miriallia shook her head, unfazed by the reply. She shed her EA uniform and undergarments, placing them inside a mini-locker. She grabbed a fresh towel and shampoo/conditioner from a small bath cabinet that provided necessary bathing toiletries, closing it.

She then headed inside one shower stall, closing the door after her, and turned on the shower faucet. A jet stream of lukewarm water sprayed all over her body, with her muscles relaxing. She squirted a small amount of shampoo and conditioner, then applying them to her hair. As she spread them all over her hair, massaging her head, she began hearing Fllay's excited chatter about meeting her father.

_Give me a break… the last thing I need is Fllay getting giddy about meeting her dad._

She rolled her eyes over at the thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the bridge, Murrue received a hail from a Nelson-class EA battleship, the _Montgomery_, belonging to the EA 8th Fleet advance escorts. The ship's captain appeared on the main screen.

He was an imposing man who had half-bald blonde hair, brown eyes, a blonde mustache, and seemed a bit short. Nevertheless he had the looks of a seasoned war veteran, who appeared to be in his 40s.

"This is Captain Paine Stevens of the _Montgomery_. Whom am I addressing to in this ship?" he greeted. Murrue saluted him before replying, prompting him to salute back.

"This is Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, acting captain of the _Archangel_, sir. We're glad to see you."

"Thank you for the thought, Captain Ramius. The 8th Fleet was fortunate to have detected an EA id signal from your ship, though we don't have it in our databanks. Anyway, the _Archangel_ will be under the 8th Fleet's command after the rendezvous."

Another voice popped in, getting Paine's attention. He glanced at the person bothering him, allowing him to be seen in the main screen. The face of George Allster popped in view.

"Captain Ramius, I suppose? This is Vice Minister George Allster of the Atlantic Federation. I've heard from reports concerning Heliopolis. I'm glad to hear that you rescued some civilians… I also heard that my daughter is among them. I look forward to seeing her."

Murrue saluted to Fllay's father, "Thank you sir. It'll be some time before you can see her."

With a nod in reply, George moved out of the way, letting Paine be in view on the main screen. He saluted to the Archangel Captain once more.

"We'll see you then."

His image flickered in the main screen, ending the hail transmission.

Murrue sighed in relief from her seat. She felt Mwu's hand placed on her left shoulder, prompting her to glance at him.

"No need to get worked up now, captain."

"I guess it must be from the good news that we'd be rendezvousing with the 8th Fleet, that's all."

The Moebius Zero pilot grinned little at Murrue, patting her left shoulder before removing his hand from it.

"I suppose we can take it easy, right professor… huh?" he looked around for Peter, getting his reply. He'd be usually nearby, leaning against the wall with hands in his lab coat pockets. However, now he seemed to have vanished.

**-DING-**

Mwu then heard the ship elevator's doors closed, indicating the mentioned person left, and glanced at them.

"I wonder what's up with him all of a sudden?" he scratched his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hangar bay, Murdoch still found Kira working in the Strike's cockpit, after coming back from a small break.

"Hey kid, you still working there?" he called him out. Kira peeked out his head from the cockpit, staring at the head mechanic/engineer.

"Oh, Mr. Murdoch… yeah, I'm adjusting the calibration of various parts in the Strike. But, I wonder if this will be necessary anymore after we meet with the EA fleet."

Murdoch clicked his tongue, folding his arms, his attention on the Strike pilot.

"Well, like I said before, just keep doing it until the rendezvous, because it's your job and responsibility, ok? It'll be fine once we meet with the fleet."

"I hope you're right…"

Kira then resumed his business adjusting the calibrations through the Strike's OS. The typing of his keyboard interface echoed faintly all over the hangar bay. Murdoch shook his head, amused and impressed by the young pilot's diligence.

"Kid… you're doing great as always. Keep it up," he spoke, glancing at the Strike's cockpit where Kira was.

With that said, he continued his original purpose on inspecting the rest of the machines stored in the hangar bay, mainly the Moebius Zero and the Seraph.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," he recalled the remark over in his head. Anything could happen at any time, as he remembered previous experiences of attacks on the ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Lacus's quarters, Kenji couldn't help but observe her movements as she finished up the tray of food and bottled water he had brought in. She neatly wiped her mouth with a napkin provided, and placing the spoon and fork in the tray.

_Proper etiquette… she seems refined at a glance. _

Lacus glanced at the Seraph pilot with a smile, hands on her lap and seated on the chair provided in the room. She slightly bowed to him.

"Thank you very much for the food and drink, Mr. Hyne."

Kenji made a shooing gesture with his hand in protest, "No need for thanks. I figured you needed them, after waiting so long in that life pod you were on before. And, please call me 'Kenji' instead, Lacus."

"**-Giggle-** Very well. Thank you also for being here, I feel lonely here with Mr. Pink here."

The Seraph pilot raised his left eyebrow, perplexed by the name. Before he could ask of it, Haro then bounced towards Kenji. Lacus introduced her robotic toy to him.

"This is Mr. Pink, Kenji. Mr. Pink, say hello to Kenji."

Haro bounced up and down, flapping his small "wings", "Kenji! Kenji! Hello!"

The Seraph pilot was astonished at the sight of the robotic toy, for he had never seen it before in his life. He patted it with a small smile.

"Hello, Mr. Pink."

Haro then bounced away from him, heading towards Lacus's bed doing his usual bouncing. Lacus looked at it with a smile as well before directing attention to Kenji.

"I got Mr. Pink as a present from my fiancé, Athrun. It was a birthday present from him. In fact, he made me several of this, in assortment of colors in the rainbow."

"I see… what…! 'Athrun' as in Athrun Zala, son of National Defense Chairman Patrick Zala… he's your fiancé!"

The pink-haired princess nodded in reply.

Kenji contemplated a bit as he recalled that name. He then remembered his first conversation with Kira when he rescued him from the Aegis and the Duel Gundams a few days ago.

_So that's him then… Kira mentioned that he's his best friend. He must be the one piloting the Aegis I fought with before. _

Lacus suddenly broke his thinking, "Do you know Athrun, Kenji? Have you two met before?"

Kenji nodded, "Well, I heard that he and Kira were best friends. I think I've met him before."

"Oh, I see. May I ask what are you doing here in this ship?"

"…Well, it's a long story. To make it short, my uncle and I got mixed up with the ship's business, and we lost our home in Heliopolis in the process."

"Heliopolis? Oh my, that's grave news…"

The Seraph pilot waved off her worry.

"No, it's not as bad as it seems, Lacus. Anyway, let's talk about some brighter things. You have a beautiful voice in your singing I heard moments ago."

A small blush crept on the pink-haired princess's face from the compliment.

"-**Giggle- **Thank you very much, Kenji. I'm currently pursuing a singing career back in PLANTs. I hope that my singing can help calm down the people's worries in this conflict."

"I'm glad for you. It's a good thing, for you can find purpose in your life."

"…What about you and your uncle? What will you do?"

Kenji began considering the question. At the beginning, he and Peter took shelter here after Heliopolis's demise. He didn't realize he'd be helping out the _Archangel's_ crew, and help achieve their mission. He recalled the memory of seeing his best friend before leaving ZAFT.

"_**Kenji… war is inevitable upon us. The EA and we ZAFT are pummeling each other for supremacy!" **_

"_**Eiji, don't you see how low some of our fellow comrades have sunk into --- murdering surrendered EA prisoners, conflicting civilian casualties, and have no regard to the ideals we're supposed to believe in?"**_

"'_**Ideals'… bah, what are you to say about that! It's simple: ZAFT must dominate and purged the Earth of all Naturals!"**_

"…_**Fool… you've been heavily influenced by the 'Bloody Valentine' incident. I too felt the pain and remorse of those lost souls there… especially Lunamaria… but the way to exact retribution seems to have lost purpose!"**_

"…_**You dare mention her name! Those Naturals deserve to die for ruining her life! It's only fitting: the strong survive and the weak perish! Those Naturals dare look down upon us, thinking they can use their nuclear weapons to gain an easy victory!"**_

"_**I disagree with you… I think I shall take a different path than live this life without certainty."**_

"_**Kenji… you'll regret betraying ZAFT! You even insult Lunamaria's memory by doing this! I swear… I'll take you down personally…"**_

"…_**Goodbye, Eiji."**_

"**_Traitor… that's what you are from this moment on!"_**

"Kenji? Kenji? Are you alright?" Lacus waved her hand in front of Kenji's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. He shook his head, clearing his mind, staring at Lacus.

"…Oh… Sorry you had to see that. I just remembered something, that's all."

The Seraph pilot's eyes shimmered little, as they fixed on the outside of the window. He floated to it, placing his right hand on the window, as he watched space. He could make out the image of his best friend angrily glaring at him.

Lacus approached behind him, reaching for his left hand.

Kenji widened little his eyes as he felt her soft touch. He slowly faced the concerned girl. The moment his eyes laid on her angelic face, he could see the face of his first love staring concerned at him.

_Lunamaria…_

Lunamaria's face slowly faded, replaced by the angelic face of Lacus. Kenji blinked his eyes rapidly, shaking his head to clear his mind once again.

"I guess I'm seeing things," he muttered to himself.

Lacus became more concerned at his behavior. She noticed his eyes portraying a sad regret and hurt. She held his left hand firmly with both hands.

_Your eyes… they look sad… are you hurt deep down?_

"Kenji… is something troubling you?"

"Lacus… you remind me… of someone precious I lost."

Lacus's hold on his hand slowly tightened.

"…Can you tell me who it is?"

The Seraph pilot paused for a while, trying to regain self-control on his emotions. He didn't want to expose his vulnerability to this angelic beauty in front of him. And yet, it was like seeing Lunamaria in person, as if fate answered his longing wish to see her.

He blinked his eyes, trying to get the clearer picture, and washing away his doubt.

"She… was a close friend. That's all I can say."

"…I understand if you don't want to tell me."

The pink-haired princess felt her heart beating faster as she found herself lost in Kenji's eyes. He looked like an ordinary guy from a glance, but it seemed he looked different up close.

_I… I've never felt like this before. When Athrun was around me, I felt that we're just close friends. _

_Why does this happen now? _

As to the Seraph pilot, he unknowingly reached his right hand to slowly caress her cheek. The soft, smooth texture of her skin seemed to bring goose bumps to his spine. He could feel his body getting warmer as he moved slowly towards her, closing the distance between them.

"Kenji…"

"…Lacus…"

They continued to stare each other, neither wanting to make a move and break the ice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 7; +0030 hours**

**Location: The Vesalius**

In the ship's bridge, Athrun stood behind the masked commander, waiting to hear out his plan of action regarding his fiancée's rescue.

"We've received an incoming signal from an EA fleet. The legged ship will be on course to rendezvous with them, after estimating its route from the overview map here. The fleet will most likely send out its escort units to meet up with the legged ship. Therefore, it's imperative that we should destroy the escort units before the legged ship meets up with them," Rau started, glancing back at his subordinate.

Athrun was in disbelief at the remark.

"What… that can't be. Commander, what about the Lacus mission we're originally entrusted with?"

Rau shook his head, adjusting his mask.

"I know the mission to rescue Ms. Clyne is important, but I consider this to be an immediate concern. If the legged ship makes it to the EA fleet, then it'll be difficult for us to destroy or pursue it."

"Why only now, commander?" the Aegis pilot looked at him hard, clenching his right hand into a shaky fist. The masked commander placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"…Athrun, you must look at the bigger picture. It pains me to place Ms. Clyne as our second priority, but for now, we must concentrate our efforts on the legged ship."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the _Geneva_ picked up pace with the _Vesalius_ at its side. Inside the ship's briefing room, Lloyd gathered Eiji and the Crusader Squad, his specialized GINN team, near the overview map table, which displayed the two Nazca-class destroyer ships' positions and routes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's come to my attention to update you all with this briefing. After conversing with the _Vesalius's_ commander, Rau Le Creuset, I managed to get an understanding of the situation he's facing."

The map magnified, increasing zoom on the area where the _Geneva_ and _Vesalius_ are positioned. It then showed route markers starting from them, trailing straight towards the Moon. Halfway near the Moon, another ship was symbolized as the _Archangel_, moving itself on the markers' paths.

"According to him, he received an intelligence report stating the existence of a top-secret MS project the EA has been planning, in order to counterattack our mass-produced MS. That project was rumored to take place in the neutral colony and satellite of Heliopolis."

Ryu, the Crusader Squad leader, spoke out of the blue, standing with folded arms.

"Heliopolis… isn't it a neutral colony, captain? Perhaps the intelligence proved false?"

Lloyd nodded and smirked at him.

"Yes, that's a fact. However, the commander wanted the place checked out first, so he approached the colony, wanting to meet up with its superiors. At the start of that, he stated the colony fired the first shot, forcing his ship to return fire. Intense fighting erupted from there, and Heliopolis was destroyed as a result. Afterwards, it was discovered that 5 prototype MS existed, along with a secret EA warship. The commander dispatched his troops to seize all 5 prototypes; however, one was retrieved by surviving EA troops, and they managed to operate the warship, which was believed to have been destroyed."

Barry clicked his tongue in annoyance, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Wait, wait, wait… to sum up, that warship managed to avoid destruction and carried off with that prototype MS? They then managed to escape from the colony?"

Lloyd nodded in reply, before resuming.

"Commander Creuset has his ship pursuing the warship as we speak. According to him, the _Vesalius_ picked up an incoming signal from an EA fleet, which assumes that the warship will be rendezvousing with them. He added that it shouldn't happen, and plans to attack the fleet in order to prevent the warship from reaching EA space."

The two female Crusader Squad members briefly studied the overview map. Lisa scratched her cheek in thought.

"So you suggest that we lend a hand to the _Vesalius's_ mission then? What about the Lacus rescue mission? Weren't we supposed to go through it first?"

"Yes, captain, doesn't that mission take high priority? A human life is at stake!" Miho added, backing up her squad mate.

The _Geneva_ captain shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. His eyes mirrored struggling decisions, weighing down whether to proceed with the Lacus mission for the time being, or go on with assisting the _Vesalius_.

"To be clear with you all, I've made up my mind to assist the _Vesalius_ on its mission. Of course we all know the Lacus mission takes higher priority, and I myself want to see Ms. Clyne safe and sound, but I think this assistance to Commander Creuset is somewhat interesting."

Eiji stroked underneath his chin, considering the captain's thought, as he glanced at him.

_Either he blindly wants to help Creuset, or he's actually ignoring the Lacus mission for something important. It doesn't make sense, though._

"I'll agree with the captain on this one. There might be something interesting about that pursued warship," he stated.

The Crusader Squad stared at him with raised eyebrows, questioning his motives. On a side note, they didn't realize his identity yet, thinking he might be fresh from ZAFT military academy.

Ryu observed Eiji from head to toe, gauging his worth.

"Hmm… speaking of which, I take it you're fresh from the academy? I don't see the reason why the captain has enlisted you under his command in this ship."

Eiji merely snickered to himself, amused by the smart-aleck remark. He folded his arms, staring back at the doubting Crusader Squad leader.

_My, aren't we unsure of ourselves._

He glanced at the Lloyd, who seemed less thrilled in letting an internal conflict happening in front of him. Lloyd rarely was absent-minded, and now was the case, for he had dragged Eiji straight to the briefing, not bothering to make the introductions to his Crusader Squad.

"Ahem. It seems some introductions are needed. Crusader Squad, this is Eiji Shinonome, known mostly as the "Red Reaper". I've decided to name him as second-in-command in this ship."

The Crusader Squad stared from Lloyd to Eiji in slight amazement. The newly named second-in-command looked annoyed at him, as he placed his hands into his pants pockets. He gritted his teeth behind a closed mouth, not wanting to show his displeasure in public.

_You idiot… I didn't ask for this!_

From the squad, Barry stepped forth, shaking hands with Eiji in excitement.

"It's an honor meeting you, sir! Ha, ha, ha… you somehow look fresh from the academy, um, no offense."

"…Right. I get that all the time when other officers mistaken me for freshies."

"Is it true you destroyed 20 Moebius units and 5 EA warships by yourself?" Lisa approached him, wondering. Eiji looked at her, remembering the originality of her question.

"You must mean the Grimaldi Front? That statement is somewhat exaggerated… but, yes, it's true."

Lisa stared at him in more amazed, as she gauged his worth. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

_Amazing… is he really the famed 'Red Reaper' everyone in ZAFT talks about? _

Miho nodded to Eiji and bowed respectfully at him.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, sir. You grace us with your presence on board this ship."

He made a shooing gesture with his hand, waving off the compliment.

"Please, stop, I'm not accustomed to being honored this way."

Ryu looked uncertain, as he straightened his face, properly coming up with an apology for his rashness. He gave a small cough, clearing his voice. He extended his hand to Eiji, who earnestly accepted.

"…My apologies for the rashness of my remark, sir. By the way, I've heard you were promoted to the rank of commander, isn't? How we should we address you?"

"That was true, but I declined it. I rather remain as an officer and not promoted to be one of the top brass who just pushes others around to do their bidding. For the time being, you can just call me 'Eiji'. Well, as to that rank, I guess the captain here has now made me second-in-command of this ship, isn't it? 'Commander' will do, but only for formalities sake."

Everyone stared at Lloyd, who grimaced nervously little. Regaining his composure by giving a small cough clearing his voice, he stared at Eiji.

"Eiji, allow me to introduce you my elite GINN force, the Crusader Squad, led by Ryu Katsuragi, the one whom you just shook hands with just now. The other members are Barry Walters, Lisa Sanada, and Miho Lenore."

Eiji studied the mentioned squad one by one, taking mental note of their names. He nodded in reply.

"Good to meet you all. Now that we're done with the introductions, what's your plan, captain?" he glanced at Lloyd.

The _Geneva_ Captain furrowed his eyebrows in thought, stroking underneath his chin, as his eyes studied the overview map.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 7; +0100 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

From his terminal in the CIC area on the main bridge, Romero picked up three blips on radar, picking up their id signatures as the _Bernard_, _Law_, and _Montgomery_ --- 1 Nelson-class EA warship and 2 Drake-class EA warships. They were the escort ships sent by the 8th EA fleet.

"Captain, I've picked three EA warships on radar --- 1 Nelson-class, and 2 Drake-class --- identified as the _Bernard_, _Law_, and _Montgomery_!" he reported to Murrue. As he glanced back at the radar, the static slowly mixed in with the screen, indicating jamming. Romero's eyes widen in surprise.

"What in the world… the radar is suddenly jammed!" he exclaimed.

Natarle quickly approached his side, glancing at the now static filled radar. She acknowledged his report by nodding to herself. She turned around facing Murrue.

"Captain, what now?" she asked. Mwu went behind her, glancing at the radar. He went back at Murrue's side.

"It looks like the Le Creuset unit has caught up with us. N-Jammers… that's why the radar's getting out of focus," the Moebius Zero pilot stated the fact, folding his arms and glancing at Murrue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile at the same area where the escort fleet was rendezvousing with the _Archangel_, the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_ approached them in view with due speed.

From the _Vesalius_, three GINNs were launched, followed by the Aegis Gundam. The Aegis took the lead, as the GINNs followed behind. They sneaked up on the _Montgomery_, beginning their attack run.

**-BOOM-**

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-BOOM-**

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-BOOM-**

In the _Montgomery's_ bridge, radar operators confirmed the ZAFT units' presence.

"Captain Stevens, we're under fire by enemy units!"

"Three GINNs identified… led by an unknown MS! It's not registered in our databanks, captain!"

"There are 2 Nazca-class destroyer ships in radar --- identified as the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_!"

Paine's face grimaced in shock as he heard the reports. He slammed a fist on his seat's armrest in disdain. Seated next him, George Allster shared the same feeling.

"We can't just sit here, Captain Stevens! What about the _Archangel_?" he asked anxiously.

Paine regained his composure, acting on his judgment. He stood up from his seat, moving his arms and bellowing orders to his crew.

"Launch our Moebuis units to intercept the enemy units! Send a message to the _Archangel _that we're canceling the rendezvous on the double! Mr. Allster, I understand your anxiety in seeing your daughter, but that will have to wait for the time being!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Archangel's_ bridge, Romero received the relayed message sent by the _Montgomery_. He reported to Murrue, worried by its contents.

"Captain, it's a message from the _Montgomery_! The captain has decided to cancel the rendezvous, for the escort fleet is being attacked!"

Murrue worriedly stared at him. A sudden impulse was now forming in her mind as she considered her options.

"…Send a message to the _Montgomery_ that we're helping the escort fleet! We're on our way!"

Romero nodded in response, rushing back to his terminal to comply her order.

Murrue stood up from her seat, cutting the air with an outstretched arm.

"All hands, battle stations! Sound the battle alert throughout the ship! We'll engage in battle momentarily!"

The Moebius Zero pilot gave a small salute to her, adding a mischievous wink. He hurried to the ship elevator, leaving the bridge. His destination was the hangar where his Moebius Zero was parked and ready to go.

Natarle returned back to her seat, prompting her CIC crew to make the necessary preparations.

"CIC crew, head immediately to your posts! Alert Kira Yamato and Kenji Hyne to prepare for battle!" she instructed Miriallia, who was in charge relaying orders to the pilots. She nodded in reply.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The battle alert rang out throughout the _Archangel_, alerting its occupants.

Inside Lacus's quarters, it was the sudden interruption that broke the silence between the pink-haired princess and the Seraph pilot, getting their attention. The two broke off their gazing, looking upwards and hearing the deafening siren.

"A battle alert… this means we'll be in battle soon. I must take my leave now, Lacus," Kenji remarked, running a hand through his hair, and with his cheeks a bit flushed.

Lacus briefly smiled, nodding in reply, sharing the same reaction.

"Thank you for your company, Kenji. Please take care."

"Please stay in your room for the time being, until the battle is over. I hate to restrict your movement in this ship, but it'll make everyone feel edgy when you're roaming around. I've got no choice but to lock this room again, understand?"

Kenji placed a hand on her shoulder, once more closing the distance between each other. Lacus felt her heart quicken its pace as she took notice in his face. As her eyes slowly drifted from them, she then took notice of the small crucifix worn around his neck. She briefly held it with her fingers.

"A crucifix… why do you wear that?" she asked curious.

Kenji smiled little. He briefly clasped her fingers with his, eliciting a small blush on her cheeks upon contact.

"It represents everything I've lived throughout my life up until now. It's not just a religious object, but also a keepsake given to me by my late close friend.

"…I'm sorry, but I must leave. Just stay put here, ok?"

Savoring a few more seconds staring at the pink-haired princess, the Seraph pilot then left her quarters, locking the door after him using the keypad next to the side. As he turned around facing Lacus before the door closed in front of him, he caught a glimpse of a concerned and wistful look on her face as she watched him back.

Having finished that task, he turned to see Kira passing by.

"**Pilots Kira Yamato and Kenji Hyne, prepare for battle. Please head to your MS in the hangar on the double. I repeat, please head to your MS in the hangar on the double," **Miriallia's voice echoed throughout scattered speakers all over the ship. The two mentioned pilots looked upwards at them.

"Kenji! Let's head over there right now!" Kira exclaimed, getting the Seraph pilot's attention. He briefly nodded in reply.

As they proceeded on their way to the ship elevator, they stumbled upon Fllay, who appeared in view. She hurried over to Kira, latching her hands on his shoulders, with a worried look on her face.

"Kira, what's going on? Are we entering in a battle now?"

Kira shook his head, disentangling her hands off his shoulders and placing his hands on hers. He eyed her concerned.

"I don't know any details about the battle, but it looks like we're entering it soon."

"What about my father? He's on that escort fleet over there, right? I'm worried about him! I don't know what I'd do if something happens to him!"

The Strike pilot shook her by the shoulders, calming her fears down.

"I assure you nothing wrong will happen to him, because Kenji and I are going out to fight as well. He'll be ok, Fllay. Just stay here and wait for the battle to finish, ok?"

Fllay nodded in reply, believing the sincerity and truth in his words. She watched the Strike pilot and Seraph pilot resume their hurried way to the ship elevator, heading towards the hangar bay. As she watched their retreating forms, she clasped her hands together in silent prayer.

_Kira, please make sure that my dad is okay. I'll never forgive you if he's not!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, 4 customized, white-painted GINN High-Maneuver Type units were being launched off from the _Geneva_.

The launch sequence window popped in view from above. One by one, the Crusader Squad was deployed for battle. Ryu was the first to go, as his GINN High-Maneuver Type unit latched its back with the launch-suspension cable.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type Ryu Katsuragi Custom**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Ryu Katsuragi, call-sign 'Crusader-01', launching!" the squad leader exclaimed before he was shot off into space.

Next was Barry, who was brimming with anxiety at the aspect of battle.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type Barry Walters Custom**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Barry Walters, call-sign 'Crusader-02', I'm out of here!" he exclaimed before he was shot off into space.

Next was Lisa, who cracked her knuckles before gripping the control sticks inside her MS's cockpit. She was pumped-up to fight.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type Lisa Sanada Custom**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Lisa Sanada, call-sign 'Crusader-03', I'm off!" she exclaimed before being shot off into space.

The last squad member to go was Miho, who fidgeted her fingers as she took a deep breath to calm down inside her MS's cockpit. Unlike her squad mates, she wasn't thrilled into entering a battle.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Miho Lenore Custom**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Miho Lenore, call-sign 'Crusader-04', best of luck to all!" she exclaimed before being shot off into space.

The Crusader Squad gathered nearby, waiting for one more MS to launch from the _Geneva_. Its back was attached with the suspension-launching cable.

"Commander Shinonome, are you ready?" the MS operator inquired from the bridge, his image shown and voice sounding through the com-link. Eiji was suited up and ready for action, as he switched on the necessary controls, activating the MS's OS and controls. Its eyes flicked bright yellow, indicating its activation.

"I'm good to go, operator," the mentioned pilot replied, looking at the operator's image displayed by the com-link. His face then moved aside, replaced by Lloyd's gruff one.

"I'm sorry to have made you second-in-command in this ship, but I feel obligated to have one temporarily taking my stead. I think you're more suited in that role, Eiji," the Geneva captain remarked.

Eiji didn't feel the annoyance he had back in the bridge before as he listened to the remark. He gave a thumbs-up to Lloyd along with a smirk.

"…I understand, captain, but inform me sooner before you take action. As second-in-command, I should be notified of your plans, no?"

Lloyd was slightly relieved and glad, understanding the pilot's agreement. He nodded in reply with a small smile.

"Thanks. Remember the plan discussed before!"

"Ok."

His image then flickered off from the com-link.

Eiji gripped firmly the control sticks, feeling his adrenaline kicking in slowly. He always delighted the rush of a battle, regardless of its size and duration of time to start and finish.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP02 SPAWN GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Eiji Shinonome… Spawn Gundam, launching!" he exclaimed before being shot off into space, with the launch-suspension cable forcibly detached off the Spawn's back and jettisoned back into place.

A few seconds later after its launch, a glimmering shade of black coated all over the body, as its pilot activated its PS armor. It then extended its 2 wings, as it clenched its two fists and outstretching its body like an awakened being.

Eiji could feel a newfound power emanating from the MS. His lips curved into a wicked smile.

"…Now, let's see what this Gundam can do," he remarked. He spotted the Crusader Squad waiting for him nearby, and joined them.

"Crusader Squad, remember the plan! We'll stick to just lending support fire on the enemy fleet. Don't spread out too openly!" he instructed, glancing at each squad member.

"Yes sir!" they exclaimed, their GINNs eyes' emitting a bright magenta color. Leading on the attack, the Aster team headed towards the escort fleet, joining the attack runs done by Le Creuset team.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Montgomery_, battle sirens sounded about throughout the ship, as it was getting knocked back and forth by impacts caused by small explosions in parts of the ship. The GINNs noticeably were the major units causing that damage. Back in the bridge, Captain Stevens watched with his own eyes at the main screen showing the _Bernard_ destroyed by the GINNs, becoming disheartened at the ship's loss.

Seated next to him, George became disgusted as he felt the irony weighing down on him --- one of the rumored G-weapons (developed by the Atlantic Federation) in ZAFT's hands, and used in destroying the EA forces instead of them. He laughed bitterly at himself deep down.

"This has to be a sick joke, getting shot down by one of our units," he remarked to Paine, who looked passively at him, not bothering to reply back at the remark.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile the _Archangel_ was fast approaching the battle, lending a hand to swat off the attacking ZAFT forces. The Moebuis Zero, the Aile Strike Gundam, and the Seraph Gundam were getting ready to launch on the linear catapult just near the hangar bay.

Mwu was first to go. The launch sequence window popped in view from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**TS-MA2mod.00 MOEBIUS ZERO**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Mwu La Flaga, Moebius Zero… taking off!" he exclaimed before being shot off into space. He then immediately headed towards the battle.

Next was the Strike Gundam, perched on the launch pads of the linear catapult. Behind it, several robotic arms popped out, carrying the Aile parts to form the Aile Strike. As they were loaded onto the Strike, inside Kira received a brief message from Sai on his com-link.

"Kira, Fllay's father is on the _Montgomery_, so please take note of that, ok?" he asked.

"Understood, Sai, I'll do my best to protect his ship," Kira replied, nodding to him. The red-tinted spectacled teen smiled at him, before his image flickered off from the com-link.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato, Aile Strike… launching!" he exclaimed before being shot off into space. He then followed suit towards the battle. He saw the Aegis in view as he approached near the attacked escort fleet.

"Athrun… must I fight with you now?" he helplessly remarked.

The Aegis transformed into its crab-like MA (mobile armor) mode, and charged its **"Scylla" **cannon for a few seconds. Out from it came a burst beam of energy shooting through the _Law_, fatally damaging it.

The Aegis then turned around noticing the Aile Strike charging at it.

"The Strike… Kira…!" Athrun exclaimed, transforming the Aegis back into MS mode. The Aegis and Strike both fired their beam rifles at each other, but each dodged the other's shots. Seeing long-range combat out of the question, they then switched to beam sabers for close combat as the fighting continued around them.

**-SWISH- ****-SWISH-**

**-CLANG-**

**-SWISH- ****-SWISH-**

**-CLANG-**

Back in the _Archangel_, the Seraph Gundam was ready for launch, as it perched its feet on the linear catapult. As Kenji switched on its OS and controls, Murrue's image appeared on the com-link.

"Kenji, provide support for the Moebius Zero and the Strike when you can. We need all the help we can get," the Murrue remarked, her voice pleading for his help.

The Seraph's two eyes flicked a bright yellow, indicating its activation.

"I understand, captain. Who's supposed to be confirming launch with the pilots?"

"It's crewman Miriallia Haww who's handling that duty. You'll see her shortly."

Just then, Miriallia's image appeared on another window on the com-link. She briefly smiled at him in greeting.

"Hello, Kenji, I'm Miriallia. I'll be instructing commands to the pilots coming from Captain Ramius or Ensign Badgiruel here. Oh wait, the ensign wants to speak with you," the CIC operator moved aside, letting Natarle's face appearing in view.

"Kenji Hyne… please do all you can to repel that ZAFT unit's attacks on the escort fleet. According to our initial communications with the _Montgomery_, the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister George Allster is aboard that ship as a special guest, so take note of that."

Kenji nodded in reply, taking a mental note from the statement.

"Roger. Anything else you want to add?"

Natarle's face etched into a reluctant look as she tried forming the right words to say to the Seraph pilot.

"Well… just take care out there, Kenji."

"I'll take heed of that, ma'am."

Natarle then left Miriallia's terminal in the CIC area, resuming back on her seat. Deep down, she whispered a silent prayer for Kenji's safe return, before her face returned to its usual cold, judgmental look, reflecting her personality as a military stickler.

_Please don't die on us, Kenji. I believe in you._

Miriallia went back on her seat, appearing on the com-link.

"Well, you heard her, Kenji, so remember that. Are you all set?"

"I'm ready anytime."

Murrue and Miriallia's images then flickered off from the com-link.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP01 SERAPH GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kenji Hyne, Seraph… is taking off!" Kenji exclaimed before being shot off into space. Like its brother, the Spawn, the Seraph extended its 2 wings, clenching its fists and outstretching its body. A glimmering shade of white chromed all over the body, indicating its PS armor activation.

Kenji clutched at his crucifix necklace, closing his eyes momentarily.

_Lunamaria… please watch over me. _

They then opened, their blue-colored orbs shimmering little. He gripped firmly the control sticks with a new resolve.

"Here I come."

The Seraph's thrusters boosted, propelling the mobile suit towards the ensuing battle happening in front of it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the Moebius Zero dodged and weaved machine-gun fire from a pursuing GINN. It then climbed upwards in a reverse loop, letting the GINN go ahead, and positioning itself behind it.

"Take this!" Mwu exclaimed, pulling the trigger on the control stick. A well-placed shot was fired from the Moebius Zero's linear gun, hitting its mark on the GINN's back, destroying it.

Mwu raised his free hand up the air in triumph.

_1 down… and 2 to go…_

He noticed 4 white-painted GINN High Maneuver Types trailing towards the escort fleet. As they approached it, they then separated, peppering the remaining _Montgomery_ with machine gun fire.

"No, make that 6 to go… where did they come from? I never seen those types from Creuset's team… what the?"

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-BOOM- -BOOM-**

Mwu felt a big jolt inside as he noticed from his CIS the Moebius Zero's status. Two of its 4 Gunbarrels had been damaged, and it suffered a hit on the body, just missing its engine. He maneuvered the damaged Moebius Zero around, spotting the culprit behind the received damage --- another GINN.

"Shit… I don't believe this! I just shot down 1 GINN and then get shot down by another. This sucks," he dejectedly remarked to himself. He switched on the com-link, displaying Miriallia's face on a small window.

"I've taken major damage in my Moebius Zero. Sorry, but I've got to head back to the ship for repairs," he stated his status.

"I copy that, Lieutenant La Flaga. Proceed immediately back to the ship right away!" Miriallia replied.

The damaged Moebius Zero dodged another round of machine-gun fire from the GINN, managing to lose it after some distance.

Seeing the enemy unit returning to its home ship, the GINN headed back to the battle, helping out its other comrades dispatched from the _Vesalius_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Archangel_, a panicked Fllay ran up to the bridge via the ship elevator. She watched the ensuing battle on the main screen. Anxiety and worry filled her up by each second, as she didn't mind the bridge crew glancing at her in surprise by her intruding.

"Oh my god… is my father ok? Anyone, please tell me he'll be ok!" she exclaimed.

Murrue noticed and understood her behavior, but remained a stoic face as she stared at her.

"We're in the middle of a battle now, Miss Allster! You're not permitted inside the bridge at this time! Crewman Argyle, please escort her off the bridge."

Standing from his post in the CIC area, Sai went up to her, laying his hands on her shoulders to calm down the red-haired girl.

"Easy there, Fllay. You shouldn't be here. Come on, I'll escort you off," he motioned her to exit the bridge and head over to the ship elevator, following her behind. She glanced at the main screen showing the _Law_ exploding in front of them.

"Oh my god… no!" she panicked. With one forceful, soft push on her back, Sai escorted her off the bridge, entering in the few winding corridors of the ship.

Seeing their retreating forms, Murrue let out a breath of relief. She didn't want more problems coming at her ship at the present. She glanced at Natarle, who was seated in the CIC area.

"Natarle, can't we do something about this?"

"…I'm afraid not, captain. Besides, if we were to open fire at that area, we'd risk damaging the _Montgomery_!"

Romero reported his analysis on the situation from his post.

"She's correct, captain. The enemy mobile suits have been scattered about, and we can't get a lock on them, for we'll be forced to fire off randomly hoping to hit them!"

Murrue furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"What about opening fire at the mother ships?"

"You mean, the two Nazca-class destroyer ships, the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_? Hmm… it's possible, but they're far off course!" Dalida reported from his post.

Natarle rubbed her chin considering the suggestion.

"Hmm… it doesn't sound bad. If those two ships were to be at least damaged, we could force them to retreat! But, we'd need a target marker to confirm their positions, like last time! But, we can't use Lieutenant La Flaga to do that task again… his unit's damaged."

Murrue slammed a fist on her seat's armrest in defeat. She grimly looked at the main screen showing the battered Montgomery taking a beating.

_Oh God… what can I do?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Sai escorted the dark red-haired female teen to her quarters, Fllay began to wonder where Kira was.

_Kira… where are you? You promised you'd save my father!_

She turned around facing the yellow-tinted spectacled teen with anxiety on her face.

"Sai, Kira promised me he'd save my father!"

**-BOOM-**

Just then, a nearby explosion rocked the _Archangel_. Sai grabbed Fllay's right forearm, to steadily hold her, but she madly shook his hold off.

"Let go of me, Sai!"

Fllay then heard a melodious singing coming from Lacus's temporarily quarters. As if by instinct, she rushed into there with Sai in pursuit. Stopping in front of the door, she found it locked. She glanced at the keypad lock by the side, pressing randomly at the buttons to unlock the door.

"Damn it! Why won't this door open!" she angrily exclaimed after seeing the message **"CODE ERROR"** displayed on the mini-screen. She turned to Sai for help.

"Sai, please open this door! It's important to me!" she pleaded. The yellow-tinted spectacled male teen looked hard from her to the keypad lock.

_I hope she's not planning on doing rash… but if my help can calm her down, I guess I've got no choice._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After another series of strikes and deadlocks from their beam sabers, the Aegis and the Aile Strike continued on fighting each other.

"Kira, I ask you again, please stop this! Why are you with the EA? You should be with me in ZAFT!" Athrun pleaded on his com-link to his best-friend-turned-foe.

"Athrun… I already told you, I've friends on board that ship! I can't leave them behind! And I'm not with the EA!" Kira responded, blocking another hit from the Aegis's beam sabers.

"Damn it, Kira, you're making it hard for me here!"

**-SLASH-**

**-BANG-**

**-KA-TINK-**

"I should say the same thing to you as well, Athrun!"

**-SWISH- -SWISH-**

**-KA-TINK-**

"You don't make sense, do you? Why can't you understand?"

**-SLASH- -SLASH-**

**-BAM-**

"I've got no choice on this matter!"

**-SWISH- -SWISH- -SLASH-**

**-KA-TINK-**

Meanwhile the rest of the GINNs continued causing damage to the _Montgomery_. Inside its bridge, the bridge crew had to struggle for balance as they felt jolts and rumblings from explosions all over the ship. Captain Stevens faced his special guest with a sense of urgency.

"Please, Vice-Minister Allster, get on an escape pod right now! You have to escape!"

George looked incredulously at the _Montgomery_ Captain.

"What are you talking about? In the midst of battle, I won't leave!"

Paine took hold of his guest by the arms, dragging him off his seat. He motioned two of the bridge guards to forcibly drag him off into an escape pod.

"You two, get the Vice-Minister into an escape pod now! That's an order!" he glanced at them with a look that could kill them on the spot. The two guards saluted him and began dragging George along with them, exiting the bridge.

"What are you doing? Let go of me this instant!" George pleaded angrily, struggling to get off their hold on him, as he was dragged off.

As the bridge's door closed after them, Paine let out a sigh of relief, and concentrated efforts to repel the enemy's attacks.

"Deploy the rest of our Moebius units! Driver, proceed to hard-left to port now! Activate thrusters; we're getting this ship moving! Send a message to the 8th Fleet! We've been attacked by ZAFT units, and had to cancel rendezvous with the _Archangel_!"

The bridge crew nodded, complying with his commands amidst the chaotic environment they were in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**-Chuckle-** This is like target practice," Barry remarked to the Crusader Squad leader via com-link as Crusader-02 continued peppering machine gun fire from its experimental armor assault rifle at surviving Moebius units deployed by the _Bernard_ and the _Law_.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-TINK- - TINK- -TINK-**

**-BOOM- -BOOM-**

"Oh yeah, add them to my kill list!" Barry remarked triumphantly, raising his free hand up the air, at the sight of 2 exploding Moebius units on the CIS.

Nearby, Crusader-01 effortlessly dodged sideways, slicing in half 3 Moebius units with its heavy sword joined together with the experimental armor assault rifle.

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK- -SHWAK-**

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

Ryu clicked his tongue in agreement, unfazed by the enemies' retaliation.

"Hmm… I guess the EA is stubborn to make changes in its military strength. They still have these outdated units in use?" he replied on his com-link.

A short distance from Crusader-01 and Crusader-02, Crusader-03 skewered through a Moebius unit with its heavy sword. Glancing around to find 3 more Moebius units heading directly at it, it flung the skewered Moebius towards them with all its strength.

"Take this, you fools!" Lisa retorted, battle-driven.

One of them did an unexpected move, shooting down his flung comrade with its missiles while the other two dodged sideways to the left and right.

**-ZOOM- -ZOOM- -ZOOM- -ZOOM-**

**-BOOM-**

Unfortunately, Crusader-03 proved faster than they, as it cut down the Moebius unit on the left and peppered machine-gun shots at the other on the right. The remaining one passed by Crusader-03 and made a turn heading back towards it, opening fire with its linear gun, making a desperate attack.

"Idiot, you think that maneuver will work on me!" Lisa retorted.

Crusader-03 then quickly dodged to the side, letting the Moebius unit pass by, but at the exact time, it leapt on top of it and stabbed through the body, then firing off several bursts of machine-gun fire, finishing it off.

**-STAB-**

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

Following that, it quickly leapt off the fatally damaged Moebius unit, watching it explode from a short distance.

"I agree with you there, captain. The EA's hardly a challenge to us!" she exclaimed in disgust.

Just behind Crusader-03, a Moebius unit exploded nearby, prompting it to move away from the explosion and shielding itself from it with its arms.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-BOOM-**

Crusader-03 spotted Crusader-04 pointing its armor assault rifle at it after the smoke cleared.

"Lisa, don't get overconfident," Miho cautiously warned on her com-link, lowering her armor assault rifle.

Crusader-03 made a fist and punched at Crusader-4's direction.

"Thanks for the save, Miho, I appreciate it. I'll be careful next time," Lisa answered on her com-link. Her unit turned its head finding Crusader-01 and Crusader-02 approaching them.

"What is it, captain?" Lisa asked.

The entire Crusader Squad looked on at the _Montgomery_ taking heavy damage from the 2 GINNs. Crusader-01 pointed at the direction where the Aegis and the Aile Strike where at each other out nearby the ship's area.

"See those two MS fighting each other there? They look entirely different," Ryu remarked, observing the fight on his CIS, zooming on it to get a closer look. The rest of the squad followed suit, observing it from their positions.

"You think they're prototype MS like the Spawn Gundam we found back in Heliopolis, captain?" Barry asked.

"Hmm… could be, but they're fighting each other. I think the pink-colored one must be from the _Vesalius_, Commander Creuset's ship, as Captain Aster pointed out in the briefing."

"What about the other one?" Lisa asked, getting interested.

"Amazing… they're holding on their own, though the fighting is getting pretty much intense for them," Miho commented, amazed at the Aegis and the Aile Strike's performance.

"Well… they're definitely prototype MS, that's for sure. We've already taken care of the small fry here. It seems those two GINNs are doing the rest of work for us," Ryu commented, stretching his body. He checked his radar for the Spawn Gundam.

"Hmm… speaking of which, has anyone seen Commander Shinonome?"

Crusader-02, Crusader-03, and Crusader-04 shook their heads in reply. Ryu then spotted another clash of light happening from a different area near the _Montgomery_.

"What in the world…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yin and Yang, Light and Dark, Rebirth and Death, Good and Evil…

In reality, there always exist opposites. They help carve the different views of everything, even down to the most trivial detail. It's always interesting to see something from both sides of an object, say a coin for example.

You always hear the saying, "Opposites attract."

Such is the case happening right now.

"You… Kenji… Kenji Hyne!"

"…Eiji… Eiji Shinonome!"

The Seraph and Spawn began clashing with each other, as the other spotted him fast approaching by near the _Montgomery_. They brought their **"Angelus"** offense/defense system, firing off their beam rifles at each other. That proved to be useless as both dodged each other's shots.

"That hesitant approach… I can't be mistaken… it's you along, Kenji!" the Spawn pilot exclaimed to his foe via com-link, firing off his beam rifles at him.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

"…And that aggressive charge… only you have that style of fighting, Eiji!" the Seraph pilot responded back, returning fire with his beam rifles.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

Eiji could feel a rush of emotions running through him as he finally met the one person he considered a traitor in his life. He gripped the control sticks firmly, as he continuously pulled the triggers as he targeted his foe.

"You traitor… I've finally found you… this time you pay for your betrayal!" he heatedly exclaimed.

The Seraph and the Spawn continued engaging in a MS dogfight, trading fire with each other. The deadlock was broken when the Spawn took out its **"Agni"** hyper-impulse cannon behind its right arm and took a hasty aim, firing off a shot.

**-PHOOSH-**

The Seraph dodged sideways, avoiding the streaking projectile. Inside, Kenji was quickly selecting his array of weapons provided in the OS from a sub-window appearing on the bottom left of the cockpit interface screen. His eyes quickly scanned them, until they landed on the **"Hell Fang" **heat rod.

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration.

The **"Hell Fang"** heat rod protruded out from the Seraph's right forearm, with the MS whipping it towards the Spawn, which blocked the blow and had it wrapped around its **"Angelus"** mounted on the left arm.

**-ZAP-**

**-JOLT-**

A shot of electrical shock coursed through, zapping the Spawn. Inside its cockpit, Eiji gritted his teeth as he felt electricity coursing through inside.

"This is nothing, Kenji!" he retorted.

At the next instant, the Spawn flung aside its **"Agni"** hyper-impulse cannon and quickly pulled the Seraph towards him with its strength mustered. At the same time it took out its **"Swallow Edge"** beam saber stored inside the **"Angelus"** mounted on the left arm.

**-CHIZUM-**

Activating it, the Spawn made a thrust to its body.

Kenji quickly noticed, and retracted the **"Hell Fang"** heat rod. At the same time, the Seraph parried the attack with the left **"Angelus" **and took out its **"Swallow Edge" **stored inside the left **"Angelus"**.

**-CHIZUM-**

Activating it, the Seraph counter-attacked with a swipe to the chest area. The Spawn blocked it with the right **"Angelus"** and swiped back, clashing with its brother's **"Swallow Edge"**.

**-SWIPE-**

**-KA-TINK-**

**-CRACKLE- **

The Seraph and Spawn were in another deadlock, adding pressure to each other, hoping the other would break and lose focus.

"I always knew you'd be a traitor… a traitor to ZAFT and a traitor to Lunamaria's memory!" Eiji exclaimed heatedly, anger etched on his face, his eyes tried remembering the Seraph's image, where his foe lurked about.

**-CRACKLE-**

"You're always stubborn to believe that! I tell you I'm no traitor to ZAFT, and especially to Lunamaria!" Kenji retorted, his eyes remembering the Spawn's image.

**-CRACKLE-**

"Ha! Like I'll believe you! You're clearly fighting for the EA! Why would you rush to the aid of this battered EA warship taking a beating? You dare insult Lunamaria by not paying your respects to her grave!"

**-CRACKLE-**

"You'll never understand why I left ZAFT! I think you've forgotten my reasons for doing so 2 years ago!"

**-CRACKLE-**

"Kenji… your punishment for betrayal is death!"

With a strong push from the Spawn, the deadlock was broken, forcing the Seraph off-guard. The aggressor raised its **"Swallow Edge"** above for an overhead strike.

"TAKE THIS!" Eiji screamed.

Kenji gritted his teeth and pulled hard the left control stick to bring up the Seraph's left arm.

**-SLASH- -SHWAK-**

Half of the **"Angelus"** on the Seraph's left arm was cut off, revealing the butt of the beam rifle stored inside. Kenji then prompted the Seraph delivering a hard kick to the Spawn's body, kicking it away from him.

**-BAM-**

The Spawn staggered a short distance by the impact of the kick. Turning on the thrusters to maintain balance, Eiji motioned his mobile suit to face his foe.

Both pilots took a few seconds catching their breaths, with their MS drawing their **"Swallow Edge"** in hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Crusader Squad approached a short distance from the Seraph and the Spawn, being spectators.

"Amazing… is that really the famed 'Red Reaper' in action?" Lisa wondered, amazed by Eiji's performance.

"Call me Booby and slap me silly," Barry chided, throwing his hands up the air in disbelief.

Ryu and Miho were speechless.

Just then, Lloyd's image appeared on the com-link in Crusader-01.

"What the hell are you doing there? Lend a hand to Commander Shinonome!" the Geneva captain exclaimed heatedly.

"Sorry, captain, but I think he can fend for himself. I doubt he needs our help," Ryu replied, folding his arms and continuing watching the Seraph and Spawn stare down at each other.

"Can you contact him?"

"…I've tried, but he's not responding. He's totally worked-up on another prototype MS facing him as we speak."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"Another MS prototype… what is it?"

"…The strange thing is… it's identical to the Spawn Gundam, except colored in white," Ryu finished, his voice hitting on realization. His squad mates looked at him in wonder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenji breathed heavily as he stared down at his best friend-turned-rival in front of him.

_How ironic… best friends… but on different sides of a coin… is this fate?_

He moved the Seraph's head, glancing at the _Montgomery_. His eyes widen in realization and surprise.

_Shit, I forgot about the Montgomery! The Vice-Minister is there!_

He looked back at the Spawn.

"…Sorry, Eiji, but I'll bow out of this fight. I'll take a rain check," Kenji remarked via com-link.

The Seraph switched off its** "Swallow Edge"**, storing it inside the left **"Angelus"**. It then extended its wings, and with a burst from the thrusters, jettisoned quickly off to the _Montgomery_, leaving an infuriated Eiji catching up to him.

"Where do you think you're going? It's not over yet!" he yelled, switching off the Spawn's **"Swallow Edge"**, storing it inside the **"Angelus"** mounted on the left arm. He noticed the drifting **"Agni"** hyper-impulse cannon nearby and quickly grabbed it. He took a hasty aim and fired off madly, hoping to land a hit.

A blur of white suddenly crashed from all sides of the Spawn, forcing it to cease firing its **"Agni"** hyper-impulse cannon.

It glanced around the Crusader Squad, with Crusader-01 and Crusader-02 at his front, holding down the **"Agni"** hyper-impulse cannon, and Crusader-03 and Crusader-04 surrounding behind.

"I didn't ask for interruptions!" Eiji exclaimed angrily.

"Commander Shinonome, please calm down! There's no point in pursuing that MS," Ryu stated, hoping to cool off Eiji's anger.

"Crusader-01, this isn't your business to interfere!"

"Sir, with all due respect, we think you're going overboard on this one. Plus, Captain Aster has called all us back in the _Geneva_," Barry added, supporting his squad leader.

Eiji momentarily forgot his anger and had a look of surprise on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the Seraph neared the _Montgomery_ with fast speed, Kenji forced his weary body to endure, as his eyes glued on the CIS showing the battered EA warship.

_I have to make it. I got… to take care… of those annoying GINNs attacking it._

The 2 attacking GINNs noticed the approaching Seraph, directing their attention on it. They let loose a barrage of fire from their heavy assault machine guns.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-CLINK- -CLINK-**

**-CLINK- -CLINK-**

Thanks to Seraph's PS armor, their bullets merely bounced off or made little scratches on it. The Seraph changed direction, charging at them.

The 2 GINNs pressed on with their fire in a last-ditched effort.

"What… the hell is he doing?" GINN1 pilot remarked.

"What's that MS? Our weapons have no effect!" GINN2 pilot exclaimed.

The Seraph neared, closing its distance from them.

**-CHIZUM- -CHIZUM-**

**-SLASH- -SLASH-**

Passing by them and pausing from the other side, it turned around glancing at them.

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK-**

"This can't be!" GINN1 pilot shrieked.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" GINN2 pilot joined his comrade's shrieking.

The 2 GINNs were neatly sliced in half… vertically. Their halves crumbled apart, and exploded in an instant.

In the _Montgomery's_ bridge, silence reign as the bridge crew and Captain Stevens stared down at their savior incredulously.

"He… he… merely finished them like that…" a bridge operator stammered, breaking the silence.

"Incredible…"

"Holy…"

Paine shook his surprise and wonder, focusing on important tasks at hand, namely, his damage ship. He clapped his hands getting the bridge crew's attention.

"Enough! No time to dawdle, we've taken major damage! Now's our chance to retreat!" he exclaimed.

The bridge crew returned to their tasks with furious fervor, hoping to escape this battle alive. A radar operator reported from his post.

"Captain, we're locked on by the enemy Nazca-class ship bearing down on us from X 0, Y 100, and Z 0!"

Paine felt a sense of dread bearing.

_Oh god… we won't have time to retreat…_

A communications operator received a hail from the Seraph. He pressed his headset firmly against his ear, to clearly hear out the message. He turned around reporting to Paine.

"Captain, we're being hailed by that MS!"

"Put it on screen then!" Paine regained composure.

On the main screen, Kenji's image appeared on view.

"This is GAT-XP01 Seraph, pilot Kenji Hyne speaking. I'm with the _Archangel_. Is the Vice-Minister George Allster aboard?" he inquired.

"…Yes, he was, but we shoved him into an escape pod. This ship won't last much longer, I'm afraid."

"Then immediately eject that escape pod containing the Vice-Minister right now! I'll personally carry it back to the _Archangel_!"

Paine nodded, not wanting to argue. He turned to one of the CIC operators.

"Is the Vice-Minister in an escape pod now?" he hurriedly asked.

"…Yes sir, it's confirmed! He's in escape pod 01!"

"Then eject escape pod 01 immediately!"

A small escape pod was shot off from the _Montgomery_ on its hull side. Kenji quickly noticed it drifting far from the ship, and gingerly grabbed it with the Seraph's right hand. He slowly opened it to check if it was intact.

"Whew… it's intact. Are you certain the Vice-Minister is inside?" he inquired on his com-link.

"Yes, he is. You have my word on it. Please give my apologies to Captain Ramius of the _Archangel_… I'm afraid the ship is on its own to meet the 8th…"

**-PHOOSH-**

Communications was cut off as Paine's face disappeared from the Seraph's com-link. At that instant, a concentrated beam fire tore through the _Montgomery_. The ship seemed to swell as several explosions came about from inside, before blasting the ship to smithereens.

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

**-KA-BOOM-**

The Seraph clenched its right fist, holding it to its chest, as its wings enveloped it, shielding from the explosion's impact. It quickly activated its thrusters, backing away from a distance.

Estimating the right time to lower his defenses, Kenji prompted the Seraph's wings to uncover, retracting back to their place. The _Montgomery's_ remains were now a pile of space debris.

"No… I don't recall… unless…" he shockingly muttered to himself.

The Seraph turned its head to see the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_ approaching. Kenji gritted his teeth in anger and banged his fist on the CIS showing them.

"…No! How could you!" he angrily screamed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the _Archangel's_ bridge, the same reaction Kenji had mirrored in Fllay, as she screamed wildly at the sight of her father's ship blown up.

She had previously dragged Lacus from her temporary quarters to the main bridge, telling Murrue to pass along the message that she would kill the pink-haired princess if ZAFT attacked her father's ship. To prove her point, she carried a sharp knife, laying it on Lacus's throat.

The bridge crew was at a loss at what to do, especially with Sai, who had been in pursuit of Fllay, realizing his actions, unlocking Lacus's door to her quarters, a mistake.

Now, the dark red-haired girl's eyes widen in shock, as she dropped the knife, her mouth agape. She began her screaming, seeing she lost her only family.

"No… daddy… NO!"

The bridge crew could do nothing but stare helplessly at the screaming teen. Natarle shook her head, regaining composure, and noticed Murrue distracted, unable to do something in this situation. She quickly scooted over to Kuzzey's post, and wore his headset piece, bringing communications with the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_.

"Attention, Nazca-class destroyer ships _Vesalius_ and _Geneva_, this is the _Archangel _speaking. We have onboard with us Lacus Clyne, daughter of the PLANT Supreme Council chairman Siegel Clyne. We're holding her hostage, and cannot guarantee her safety should you choose to continue your attacks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Vesalius's_ bridge, Rau smirked to himself at the message. He rubbed his chin, analyzing the situation.

"Hmm… such a move done in poor taste… Ades, tell our forces to withdraw. Send a message to the _Geneva_ to withdraw their troops as well," he glanced back at the _Vesalius_ Captain seated, who had a shocked look on his face and awaited orders.

"Yes sir. All units withdraw now!" Ades ordered his operators to relay his message to the mobile suit units deployed. One of the operators turned facing at him with a look of surprise.

"Captain, we've lost signal with Erich, Louie, and Jones. Only pilot Zala is reached."

"…No matter, just get Zala to withdraw and return back here!" Ades exclaimed, surprised that his GINN units were annihilated, and only the Aegis left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Geneva's_ bridge, Lloyd folded his hands in a triangle, looking at the main screen showing the _Archangel_.

"Damn… a lot has happened in this battle. I doubt it'd be a trick, or maybe the enemy's getting desperate?" he remarked to himself, considering the situation.

"Sir, it's a message from the _Vesalius_. They want us to withdraw our units from the battlefield," the communications operator reported from his post in the CIC area.

Lloyd cut the air with an outstretched hand.

"Contact Crusader Squad and the Spawn Gundam to withdraw back here at once!" he ordered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back on the _Archangel_, Sai watched over a traumatized Fllay in her quarters. He soothingly rubbed her back, comforting her.

"Fllay…" he sadly spoke, his eyes shimmering a bit underneath the yellow-tinted spectacles he wore. He could only watch the red-haired girl cry out her pain.

"D-Daddy… D-Daddy… D-Daddy," Fllay stammered, her cries mixing with the mantra calling out her father.

Meanwhile, Lacus was escorted back to her temporary quarters by two guards called in by Natarle. Along the way, her mind drifted back on Fllay's shock a while ago in the main bridge. A gazing Kenji in her quarters before then replaced the image.

_Kenji… I hope you're well…_

Her lips curved downwards in a mixture of guilt, sadness, and worry.


	11. Ep10: Divided Paths

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 10: Divided Paths**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**Word** denotes com-link dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 7; +0100 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

Outside the ship's area, the Aegis and the Aile Strike ceased attacks on each other as their pilots listened to Natarle's broadcasted message. Inside the Aegis's cockpit, Athrun received a message from the _Vesalius_ on his com-link.

**ALL UNITS WITHDRAW AT ONCE. HEAD BACK TO SHIP.**

"Damn it!" he cursed to himself, slamming a fist on the CIS in frustration. He glanced back at the Aile Strike facing him.

"Kira…! Is your idea of justice fighting with cowards who'd use innocent civilians as hostages? I vow to rescue Lacus when I've the chance!" he remarked to Kira via com-link. The Aegis turned around, activating its thrusters, and flew off to the _Vesalius_.

Inside the Aile Strike's cockpit, Kira watched the retreating Aegis and wondered at the situation.

_Is using hostages what the EA does? It… doesn't make sense!_

On his com-link, Miriallia's face appeared on screen.

"Kira, please return back to the _Archangel_ at once!" she instructed.

"Understood, Miriallia. I'm heading back!" he replied, nodding to her. Her image flickered off from the com-link.

The Aile Strike turned around, flying back to the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ bridge, Murrue stared distressed from her seat at Natarle, who returned Kuzzey's headset to him and left his post, approaching her.

"I don't think what you did helped much, Natarle," she remarked, troubled by her actions before.

The second-in-command shrugged her shoulders, staring back at her, flustered.

"Well, at least it will give us time to escape and rethink our strategy, captain. We're in a tight bind right now, with the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_ approaching us nearby. We must take advantage of the situation, if we're to succeed in our mission."

Murrue furrowed her eyebrows in uncertainty, as she stared at the ensign.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 7; +0110 hours**

**Location: The Vesalius**

In the ship's bridge, Rau folded his arms and stared at the main screen, analyzing the present situation while he was next to the _Vesalius_ Captain's seat. Ades glanced at him in doubt.

"Commander, you don't think the legged ship is holding Miss Clyne inside? Maybe it's just a ploy to buy them more time to regroup?" he suggested.

"Maybe… or maybe not… that's the question, Ades. Even with the _Geneva_ supporting us, we won't be able to make a move until we rendezvous with the _Gamow_. Although we outnumber them by a small margin, we must heed their warning. I concur there's a strong possibility they might hold Miss Clyne inside," Rau replied.

"Do you think they'll do something to her, commander?"

"Hmm… I doubt it. But there's always a possibility they might, under dire circumstances such as now. They're pinned down by our ships and outnumbered, seeing that we've disrupted their rendezvous with the EA fleet. For now, we can do nothing but wait and see. Contact the _Geneva_ and inform them not to make a move until further orders from me."

Ades nodded and complied, carrying out his instructions.

"Communication operators, contact the _Geneva_ and inform them not to make a move unless Commander Creuset orders so!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Geneva's_ bridge, the communication operator received the _Vesalius's_ message in his terminal at the CIC area. He pressed firmly his headset-mic against his ears, to clearly listen the message. He turned around facing Lloyd.

"Captain, it's a message from the _Vesalius_! They inform us not to make a move until Commander Creuset orders so!" he reported.

Lloyd nodded, then cutting the air with an outstretched right hand.

"Tell the _Vesalius_ that we'll comply and remain on standby!" he replied.

The communication operator nodded in reply, resuming his task, sending the captain's response back to the _Vesalius_.

**-DING-**

The bridge doors opened, revealing a fuming Eiji stepping inside. As they closed after him, he quickened his pace approaching Lloyd, prompting him to glance back at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Ah, Commander Shinonome, glad you've returned."

"What's the meaning of this, calling back the Crusader Squad and me here? I was busy fighting off the enemy!"

"…Yes, I've heard from Ryu, who reported me about it. Was it another prototype MS you were fighting with back then?"

Eiji clenched a left shaky fist, as he stared hard at Lloyd, who looked at him indifferently.

"Apparently, it was. What was even more bizarre is that it had the exact same design as my Spawn Gundam, not to mention weaponry as well. I had to engage it, and find out who the pilot was."

"…I see. Did you uncover the pilot's identity?"

"…Unfortunately not, captain," Eiji lied. He didn't want anyone to find out his hated rival piloting the unknown MS. It'd meant that Lloyd would take measures limiting his sorties, or worse, ground him here in the ship. It'd complicate things further if word got out a former ZAFT soldier sided with the enemy by facing Eiji in that unknown MS.

Lloyd glanced at the Spawn pilot's face as he listened to his response. He studied his face, taking note of the intensity mirrored on his eyes. He looked down the floor, smirking to himself.

It's obviously a lie… he personally knows the pilot then. What's his reason for lying to me about him? 

Eiji raised a left eyebrow as he saw Lloyd chuckling little to himself.

"Is there something funny, captain?"

"**-Chuckle-** No, I was thinking… about something else. For now, we'll be on standby for the moment. We received a message from the _Vesalius_ telling us not to make move until further orders from Commander Creuset."

"Fine, I'll be at my quarters until then. He'd better not keep us waiting long."

With a quick turnaround, Eiji left the bridge. Lloyd glanced at his retreating form until the bridge's doors closed after him.

What are you hiding from me, 'Red Reaper'?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 7; +0130 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

The Aile Strike parked itself in the hangar, as the launch doors closed behind. Deactivating its OS and systems in few seconds, Kira opened the cockpit hatch, climbing out and removing his pilot's helmet, tucking it under his left arm. He looked around to find repairs starting on the Moebius Zero and the Seraph Gundam.

His eyes caught on the minor damage received on the Seraph's left **"Angelus"**. It apparently was cut in half, showing the beam rifle's butt and the **"Swallow Edge"** stored inside.

_Sliced in half… I hope Kenji's alright. _

As he landed on the ground, repairs started on the Aile Strike by another crew of Murdoch's team of mechanics/engineers.

Kira saw Mwu climb out of the Moebius Zero and approached him.

"Is using civilians as hostages what the EA does, lieutenant?" he asked angrily as Mwu removed his pilot's helmet, holding it under his right arm.

The Moebius Zero pilot stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and placed a hand on his right shoulder to calm him down.

"It's not our place to question what Captain Ramius and Ensign Badgiruel do. We're just soldiers following orders, understand?"

Kira gritted his teeth, unimpressed by the reply. He removed Mwu's hand from his right shoulder, looking at him in disagreement.

"I don't think it's right doing so, lieutenant. This is wrong!"

Turning his back at him, he left the hangar, heading for the ship elevator.

Murdoch approached the fazed Moebius Zero pilot from behind, getting his attention.

"Hey lieutenant, something wrong with the kid?" the head mechanic/engineer asked.

"Yeah… what Ensign Badgiruel broadcasted in the com-link apparent got him ticked off. I understand his feelings about it, but am not sure to agree it was the right thing for her to do that."

"Oh… I see. Personally, I didn't think she'd resort to doing such a move. Threatening to do something to the pink-haired girl we rescued before? That's a no-no."

"…**-Sigh-** You mean Lacus Clyne, huh. What else can I say?"

A mechanic caught up to Murdoch, getting his attention.

"Chief Murdoch! Pilot Kenji Hyne brought in an escape pod while we initiated repairs on the Seraph Gundam. Should we open it?"

The head mechanic/engineer groaned after hearing the remark, covering his face with his right hand and then removing it from there as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh no, not again with a life pod! Jeez, what's with those kids bringing in stuff here? First Kira, then Kenji! Oh boy…"

Mwu laughed, amused by his friend's reaction.

"Well, let's round up some guards as a precaution before you… hmm, what about Professor Hyne? Should he open it?"

"Hmm… I didn't see him around this often… maybe retired in his quarters. Looks like I'll take care of it. Alright, I'll notify the captain and ensign about this."

Murdoch glanced at the mechanic.

"No, we'll open it once we the get the guards first. Move it to a clear spot somewhere… there," he pointed to a clear spot in the area, unobstructed by obstacles and the like.

"Yes sir," the mechanic replied, saluting him and complying with his instructions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In her quarters, Fllay woke up from a nap and started screaming, waking up Sai, who was watching over her. The dark red-haired girl flailed her arms wildly as tears slowly trickled down on her cheeks.

"Daddy… Daddy! Where are you? Daddy… Daddy!"

"Fllay, please stop it!" Sai enveloped his arms around her, restricting her struggle to get off him.

"WHERE'S MY DADDY, SAI! WHERE'S MY DADDY!"

**-DING-**

Miriallia stepped inside with two water bottles in hand. As she laid eyes on Fllay crying in Sai's arms, she was aghast, feeling sorry for the girl and dropping the water bottles in the process. They rolled on the door's path, keeping the sliding door open.

Just outside the hallway, Kira floated by in his EA uniform, dejected. He had previously zipped off his EA pilot uniform and left it hung on the men's locker room. He noticed the opened sliding door to Fllay's quarters.

_That's Fllay's quarters. Her father… damn… I was too busy fending off Athrun. _

He walked in and picked up the water bottles, letting the sliding door close after him. He turned around staring at the distressed Fllay, who shakily noticed his presence and stared angrily at him. Miriallia gave him a small word of thanks, retrieving the water bottles from him.

"You… why didn't you save my father? You're not fighting seriously because you're fighting other Coordinators like you!" Fllay vehemently spat at him.

Kira was horrified by her remark, feeling guilt creeping in him instantly. Sai and Miriallia looked at him helplessly, trying to find words to console him. The Strike pilot closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief, and made a mad dash out of Fllay's quarters, with tears forming in his eyes.

Along the way, he passed by Kuzzey, who barely stepped aside for him to pass, and wondered at his retreating form.

"Kira? Where you going?" he asked his retreating form. Receiving no response from the emotional Strike pilot, Kuzzey shrugged his shoulders in resignation, and went about with his way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira then opened his tear-stricken eyes fully to find himself in the observation room. He leaned against the window, letting his arms fall down to his sides, as he released his tears.

"**-Sob- **I… I didn't mean… **-Sob- **for this to happen!" he cried out alone.

"…What's wrong? Why are you crying, Kira?" a concerned voice spoke to him out of nowhere.

Kira looked up surprised to find Lacus staring him with her calm, optimistic face.

"L-Lacus?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 7; +0200 hours**

**Location: The Vesalius**

In his quarters, the now unmasked Rau got out of his shower, refreshed with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to his desk, opening a drawer revealing a small box of blue pills. Plucking out two pieces from it, he swallowed them and took a drink from the bottled water perched on his desk, downing them in his throat.

"**-Gulg- -Gulg- -Gulg-** Ah… that hits the spot," he remarked to himself, catching his breath. He closed the drawer, opening another beneath revealing a set of masks. He took out one, wearing it.

**-BEEP- -BEEP-**

A sound was emitted from his com-link posted on the wall. The masked commander pressed a button labeled **"RECEIVE"**, answering the call. The small screen showed Ades's image.

"Commander, you have a call from the National Defense Committee Chairman."

"Very well, patch it through my com-link line."

"Understood, sir," Ades's image flickered off. While Rau waited for the call connection, he briefly wondered at the present situation.

_I don't see why we have to go through so much trouble over one girl. Chairman Zala is a fool for not taking this opportunity to destroy the legged ship. Well, I'll seize the chance._

In seconds, Patrick Zala's image appeared on the com-link screen. His face contorted into a disturbed look.

"What in blazes were you thinking, going into battle with an EA fleet? Wasn't your unit assigned the Lacus mission? I've kept checks on your progress, you know!"

"Forgive me, chairman. But as you've noticed, I've stumbled upon an opportunity."

"…Enlighten me."

"The legged ship is within reach from where my units are positioned in. We've managed to prevent it from rendezvousing with the EA fleet, by attacking the escort ships sent by them. However, the crew from the legged ship announced that they're holding Miss Clyne as hostage, and will ensure her safety isn't guaranteed if my units continue their attack."

"…Hmm… so then what?"

"Well, this is killing two birds in one stone, chairman. Once we're able to confirm Miss Clyne's whereabouts in the legged ship, and ensure her rescue, we can proceed to capture or destroy the legged ship."

Patrick raised an eyebrow on the suggestion.

"Are you sure it'll work, Creuset?"

"Of course, chairman. I'll see to its success or failure," Rau slyly smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 7; +0215 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

In the observation room, Kira was surprised to see Lacus appeared amazingly before him.

"Weren't you supposed to be in your quarters, Lacus? You need to stay inside, or people here will think that you're a spy!" he reasoned with the pink-haired princess.

"I'm sorry, Kira, but I couldn't help it. Besides, Mr. Pink here likes to go out in walks," she cheerfully replied, with her pink Haro popping in view from behind.

"Walks! Walks! Walks!" the robotic toy exclaimed.

Kira shook his head, clearing thoughts in his mind, and stared down the floor.

"I… I didn't want to fight because I'm a Coordinator. I didn't also want to fight Athrun, for he's my best friend. He was the one piloting the Aegis."

Lacus gave her trademark easy-going smile at the Strike pilot.

"Athrun? Oh yes, he's a good person, Kira, for he's my fiancé."

Kira's eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets as he looked up her in surprise at the remark with a gaping mouth.

"Fiancé… meaning you're about to marry him?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From another corner of the room, Kuzzey hid himself, deciding to eavesdrop on the conversation. He nodded to himself after hearing much, making a quiet escape. As he neared the exit, however…

**-WHAM-**

"Ouch… huh?" the stricken teen looked up, after being knocked down to the floor, to find Peter Hyne staring down at him like a hawk. He quickly got up to his feet, dusting himself off.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on others… Kuzzey, isn't it?" the professor spoke coldly, almost like a reminder to the teen.

"Um… yeah, it's not, professor," Kuzzey nervously replied, cringing a bit under his gaze.

"Make sure not to get caught by me again, lad. Don't be trying to pull something nasty about your friend Kira. I can see you don't trust him well."

"**-Gulp-** I w-won't try anything stupid, honest!"

Peter took one hard look at him, cracking his right knuckle.

**-CRACK-**

Kuzzey felt his legs shaking as he took notice of the professor's eyes bearing down on him coldly.

"If you understand my warning, we'll be on good terms. If not, it'll be _much_ different."

"**-Gulp-** O-Ok, I got the message! S-S-Sorry!"

The teen quickly sprinted off, brushing aside Peter, who chuckled at his retreating form and pocketed his hands in his lab coat.

"That should teach him not to poke his nose into others' business."

He slowly sneaked in the observation room, pausing after a considerable distance from Kira and Lacus. He glanced at them, raising an eyebrow.

_Interesting. Lacus Clyne… you're an undecided factor in this present situation._

As he studied them continuing their conversation, he could get a brief glimpse of his nephew mirrored on the Strike pilot's face.

_Just like Kenji… innocent, but tainted by the shadow of war. I'm sorry, Kira, if you were forced into this._

Deciding he'd seen enough, Peter sneakily left the room from whence he came.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Athrun built Mr. Pink here. I have many of him in different assortment of colors back in my home in PLANTs," Lacus spoke, watching Mr. Pink doing its usual bouncing up and down, flapping its supposed "ears".

"Really? Well, Athrun also built Torii, another robotic toy, for me. He gave it to me as a parting gift when we separated after prep school," Kira added.

"Birdie!" the squeaky voice of Kira's robotic small bird, Torii, sounded. The mentioned robotic toy appeared in view, and perched itself on its master's shoulder.

"It's so cute and adorable!" Lacus chimed with delight, petting softly Torii's head.

The Strike pilot slowly felt his heart being mended back as he stared at the smiling pink-haired princess, with his lips curving upwards little.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's mess hall, Sai, Miriallia, and Tolle, were discussing how Fllay went too far in what she said to the Strike pilot.

"This is ridiculous, Kira couldn't be handling everything at once!" Miriallia protested seated next to her boyfriend, who was eating from his tray of food. He paused a bit, and added a remark before resuming eating.

"**-Munch- -Munch- -Gulp-** Yeah, we know what you mean, Mir. But, I guess Fllay was getting too emotional about her dad."

Sai adjusted his yellow-tinted spectacles, as he propped his arms on the table the three teens were sitting behind.

"She doesn't understand how hard Kira's fighting for us, though I don't blame her because of her dad," he sadly spoke.

"I wonder if that's true what you said, Sai."

The three teens turned to find Kuzzey walking in, catching his breath. He apparently looked scared out his wits as he seated himself next to Sai.

"Why do you mean by that, Kuzzey? And why are you like that? It's as if you've seen a ghost," Sai wondered.

"Um… it's nothing, I was just running around… for um, exercise, right! Ha, ha, ha!"

Miriallia, Tolle, and Sai looked at their friend with peculiar looks on their faces.

"Are you feeling ok, Kuzzey?" Miriallia asked, concerned.

The mentioned teen waved off her worry.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, honest! Um, anyway, I happened to overhear in the observation room Kira speaking to that pink-haired girl he rescued before. It seems he has a best friend named Athrun who's apparently the pilot of the Aegis Gundam."

Tolle finished off his tray of food and set down spoon and fork, looking at Kuzzey.

"Sure, then that would explain why he seems hesitant in fighting the Aegis! Jeez, Kuzzey, you really like to draw conclusions."

Sai rubbed his chin, pondering at the remark.

Just then many footsteps were heard outside the hallway, prompting the four teens to step outside the mess hall. They saw the entire bridge crew passing by them, with several guards in behind.

"What on earth is going on?" Kuzzey asked.

Among the bridge crew passing by them, Natarle stared incredulously at the teens and stopped her tracks.

"What on earth are you doing here in the mess hall? All crew members are gathering at the hangar!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? What for?" Tolle wondered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just follow us and head there! It seems Kenji brought along an escape pod after the recent battle."

"No way, another one! It seems he's like Kira!" Miriallia giggled to herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's hangar, everyone (minus Kira, Lacus, and Fllay) was gathered around the escape pod settled on a clear area. Murrue, Mwu, and Natarle approached near it, with several guards surrounding it, rifles drawn and pointed at the expected enemy popping out from there. Peter and Kenji stepped next to Natarle, the Seraph pilot's helmet tucked under his left arm.

The ensign glanced at the Seraph pilot, a bit surprised and embarrassed by the close proximity between each other.

"First Kira, then you, Kenji. Frankly, I'm beginning to wonder if you both have the knack of bringing unwanted things aboard this ship," she commented.

Kenji glanced at her with a small, sincere smile.

"**-Chuckle-** Is that a compliment, ma'am? Why, thank you."

Natarle could feel her heart pace quicker by his smile. She looked back at the escape pod's hatch, not wanting to show her small blush. She cursed deep down.

_Damn me, why am I blushing like an 18-year old schoolgirl? He's a young pilot and a fellow officer!_

_He actually smiled at me. No one has given me such a sincere smile in my life, not counting Lieutenant La Flaga's, which always remind me of his mischievous antics._

Peter briefly stole a glance at Natarle, a bit startled by her reaction. He laughed to himself deep down, looking back at his nephew, realizing the reason for her behavior.

_Well, well… I never thought my nephew turned out to be a looker!_

Kenji glanced at his uncle, a bit confused by his behavior.

"Uncle, you ok? Why are you chuckling to yourself?"

"Um… **-Cough- -Cough-** nothing, it's nothing, Kenji! Ha, ha!"

"? If you say so…"

Murdoch tampered with the small keypad posted near the pod's hatch, unlocking it.

**­-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-**

**-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-**

**-DING-**

"Alright, it's opening now," the gruff head mechanic/engineer spoke, stepping back and joining the crowd as the escape pod's hatch slowly opened.

**-HISS- -HISS-**

**-OPEN-**

"Oh… my aching head. Huh?" a tired, formal voice spoke out from inside. A man dressed in business attire slowly stepped out, sporting blonde, curly long hair, and brown eyes. He looked around the crowd, wondering about his whereabouts.

Murrue voiced out the man's name in amazement.

"Oh God… Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister George Allster? You're alive!"

Natarle shared the same reaction as her comrade, adding a salute to Fllay's father.

"Welcome onboard the _Archangel_, Vice-Minister. It's a relief to see you alive."

George stepped forth, approaching the _Archangel_ high-rank trio, shaking hands with them.

"Thank you for rescuing me from the _Montgomery_. It seemed Captain Stevens was a hardhead, forcing me into that escape pod in that time of urgency. Had I not been forced in there, I'd be space debris with the ship," the Vice-Minister spoke relieved. He turned facing the Hynes standing next Natarle, and shook hands with the Seraph pilot.

"You must be Kenji Hyne, pilot of the GAT-XP01 Seraph? May I ask what made you attempt to rescue me from the _Montgomery_?"

All eyes were on Kenji, who was devious of the fame slowly growing about him, thanks to murmurs from the crowd.

"I guess my gut instinct told me your rescue was a priority. Also, Ensign Badgiruel noted before my sortie that you were on board the _Montgomery_ as a special guest."

"I see. My thanks once more, Kenji," George turned his attention to Peter, "…You must be Professor Peter Hyne, I believe?"

Peter looked at him with little surprise, confused.

"Yes, I am. However, I believe this is the first time we've been acquainted?"

George chuckled to himself.

"I've heard about your work on electronic warfare. You were working in Morgenroete Inc.'s facility in Heliopolis on that, yes? I was acquainted with Professor Aile Kato, who was assigned as a chief coordinator of the secret mobile project spearheaded by Rear Admiral Lewis C. Halberton."

"Really? I confess Aile wouldn't have been such a famed person."

"**-Chuckle- **Yes, I too share the same feeling. But he's regarded as a brilliant scientist in EA. It'd be an honor just meeting him."

The _Archangel_ high-rank trio stared at the conversing people with interest.

"Well, I'll be… more surprises from our guests, captain?" Mwu nudged Murrue on her side. She glanced at him indifferently, minding the humorous tone in his remark.

"I'd never thought Professor Hyne was well versed in electronic warfare," Natarle wondered to herself, taking a mental note.

George then turned his attention from Peter to Murrue.

"I suppose there's another time for conversation, professor, thank you. Anyway, Captain Ramius, how's my daughter Fllay coping here?"

The _Archangel_ Captain remembered Fllay's previous outburst in the main bridge, and reluctantly responded.

"She's… not coping very well, I'm afraid. She saw your ship go down, and assumed you… passed on. Had it not be for Kenji's efforts, she'd be such in a traumatized state."

"T-T-Traumatized! Good lord, please, lead me to her!"

Murrue nodded in reply, and turned to Kenji.

"Kenji, can you lead the Vice-Minister to Fllay's quarters?"

"Huh? Oh, yes… captain. Vice-Minister, please follow me," the Seraph pilot motioned the rescued guest to follow after him, exiting the hangar.

Natarle looked around the crowd and hollered at the top of her voice.

"ALRIGHT, NO SLACKING OFF! GET BACK TO YOUR POSTS!"

Groans and mutters sounded from the crowd, as they dispersed, returning to their posts and tasks. Natarle wiped her hands, looking back at Murrue and Mwu.

"I never thought it'd happen like this, captain, lieutenant."

The Moebius Zero pilot merely grinned to himself, with the _Archangel_ Captain rubbing the temples of her forehead with her fingers, astounded by the recent event unfolded.

Peter pocketed his hands in his lab coat, then looking at the Seraph.

_Aile… what monstrosity… and miracle… you've created._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With help from Sai, who tagged along, Kenji had no trouble leading George Allster to his daughter's quarters. Noting the dead silence in the air, Sai tapped Kenji's shoulder, whispering to his left ear.

"Um, you see, Fllay had a… breakdown… she still thinks that her dad's dead. I had to lock her room, giving her privacy."

"Oh… I see. Thanks, Sai. Well, since you locked it, why don't you unlock it for the honors?"

Sai grinned at the Seraph pilot, who offered to unlock Fllay's room via the keypad lock. After short button presses, the door slid open. Kenji turned to George, speaking quietly with a nod.

"She's all yours now, Vice-Minister. We'll leave you be."

Sai added in, "Oh, if you need to see the captain, ensign, or lieutenant, just head over to the bridge via the ship elevator."

George nodded, thanking them. The two then left, after nodding back to him in reply.

The Vice-Minister slowly stepped in, the door closing after him. The room's lights were off.

"**-Sob- -Sob- -Sob-** D-D-Daddy… D-D-Daddy… D-D-Daddy," a soft wail sounded from the small lump figure on the bed, who was none other than the grief-stricken Fllay.

Concerned, the Vice-Minister quietly seated himself next her on the bed, prompting her to suddenly reach for the small lamp light switch near her on a small desk and sitting up.

"W-W-Who's there…?"

The dim light barely illuminated George's face, but it was enough for the grief-stricken Fllay to see. Her eyes widen in amazement as shock and doubt crept in her. She shakily placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it slowly, then to his hair, feeling it.

"D-D-Daddy?"

George nodded and smiled at his daughter, opening his arms to her.

"Yes, it's me, Fllay. I'm alive and well."

In a second, Fllay dove in, enveloping her arms around him, praying he was real, and not a wandering spirit. She looked up to his face once more convincing herself it was indeed her dad in the flesh, before crying into his arms.

"Oh d-d-daddy…! Daddy…!"

George had few tears in his eyes as he embraced his daughter, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Oh Fllay… I'm glad to see you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours passed by, after George Allster's rescue. With private family time with her father, Fllay's emotional wounds were on a quick road to recovery. She slowly began to open to others, gradually being accepted into the Heliopolis' teen circle of friends (Miriallia, Tolle, Sai, Kira, and even Kuzzey). Realizing her previous emotional outburst at Kira, Fllay sincerely apologized to him, and they were good friends.

She expressed her debt of gratitude to Kenji (with a joyful hug) in the ship's mess hall (making Natarle glaring daggers at her as she passed by there to eat as well), expressing her thanks to him for saving her father.

The Strike pilot was thankful and glad that her father was well and rescued, owing a debt of gratitude to Kenji, who merely shrugged it off and solemnly accepted it.

Of course, that little changed Fllay's views on Coordinators. Though she had slowly learned to trust Kira and Kenji, she still harbored distrust at Lacus, whose presence continuously made the ship's crew edgy.

Despite this, Kenji made sure Lacus felt welcomed by his company. He became her close friend, making sure she was well fed and taken care of. Noticing his activities, Murrue, Mwu, and Natarle were glad of his volunteerism and duty to Lacus, since she was a special "guest" onboard.

Unfortunately, that left Natarle harboring some suspicion on Lacus (mostly because she was involved with Kenji, triggering mixed feelings).

The rest of the _Archangel_ crew learned to accept the Hynes. They noticed the value and trust they harbored, seeing them as an essential part in keeping the ship afloat and running. Peter lent his talents in electronic warfare to the CIC bridge crew, and helped out Murdoch and his mechanic/engineer team making modifications in the ship's defenses.

As to the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_, they hovered close by, not wanting to make a move as by Creuset's orders. That however, didn't change the fact their sole objective in destroying the legged ship, preventing it from reaching EA space.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 8; +2200 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

In his quarters, Kira lazed about on his bed in his sleeping attire (white shirt and boxers), thinking about the present situation, with Torii perched on his left shoulder. He looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts on Lacus.

_The Vesalius and the Geneva will keep pursuing the Archangel while we have her onboard. But… what if she's returned to them? Would that slow them down for the Archangel to make it to the EA fleet?_

"Birdie…?" Torii chirped, looking at its creator.

Kira made up his mind and shaking off the blanket, then reaching for his EA uniform hung on a chair next him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silently creeping through the ship's corridors, Kira managed to reach Lacus's temporary quarters. As he was about to enter, the door slid open, revealing a dressed-up Kenji in his EA uniform, with Lacus behind him, and about to make their exit.

"What the… Kenji…?" Kira uttered surprisingly.

Kenji immediately placed a left forefinger on his lips, quieting him.

"I'm not planning letting Lacus be used by the EA. So, now, I'm planning to return her to the ZAFT units pursuing us, just to stall time for the ship. It's the safest bet."

"…I was thinking the same thing. Let's head to the hangar quickly and quietly."

Kenji glanced back at Lacus, checking up on her.

"Are you ready, Lacus?"

The pink-haired princess smiled softly, nodding her head. She reached her left hand holding Kenji's right. Kira looked at their entwined hands with slight surprise.

"What is it, Kira?" the Seraph pilot asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing… forget it, let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The three individuals started their silent trek to the hangar via the ship elevator. As they passed by a hallway intersection, with the ship elevator at the end, Kira glanced from the corner of his eye at Sai and Miriallia, who were surprised to see them. They approached the trio.

_Oh nuts… they spotted us!_

"Hey, what are you two doing with Lacus?" Miriallia asked. Sai studied them intently, adjusting his yellow-tinted specs.

Kenji stepped forward, his right hand holding Lacus's left, securing her. He then glared at them threateningly, with a worse-case scenario of them alerting the ship's crew formed in his mind.

"Sorry… but I'm afraid you'll have to step out of the way. Please don't be involved."

Instead of the expected worse-case scenario happening, the opposite happened. Sai merely grinned, extending a hand to Kenji.

"You know, only a villain would kidnap a girl, Kenji, Kira. Count us in to help you."

Kira let out a sigh of relief.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The group continued on their way. Kira then realized something before they entered the ship elevator.

"Wait, there's the locker room nearby. Let's get Lacus dressed in a spacesuit first."

With Lacus in tow, Kenji and Kira went in the locker room, with Miriallia and Sai guarding the outside. The two Gundam pilots rummaged through every locker, until Kira found a spare spacesuit, and giving it to Lacus.

"Here, Lacus, please wear this first."

"Thank you, Kira," she smiled. She then proceeded to take off her dress, revealing a heavenly white-colored bra and panties worn underneath. Both Gundam pilots gulped at the sight and turned around, embarrassed and more likely aroused.

_She's hot… what the hell am I saying? She's the daughter of the ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman, for crying out loud!_

_Uh… this is my first time seeing a girl in her underwear… now that I think about it. _

"Uh, let's get dressed as well," Kira motioned Kenji to follow after him and saving themselves from further embarrassment, getting their pilot suits and helmets out from their lockers and zipping them up quickly from another spot in the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With Lacus dressed and set, the group proceeded to the hangar. Once inside, Lacus turned to Sai and Miriallia before moving on.

"I hope we meet again someday. Thank you for your kindness and help," she bowed thankfully to them.

Miriallia clasped her hand over hers, smiling. Sai looked at her, adjusting his yellow-tinted specs.

"We hope so too, Lacus. Please take care!"

"It's no problem with me too. Safe trip!"

Unfortunately, a sleepy Murdoch stepped inside, coming out from his quarters located just near the hangar. He groggily rubbed his eyes, and noticed the group. His eyes immediately bulged out wide.

"Hey, what are you doing there!" he exclaimed.

The group turned to see the head mechanic/engineer quickly approaching them. Kenji dragged Lacus forcefully along with him, with Kira following behind.

"Lacus, come on, there's no time!" the Seraph pilot warned.

Lacus nodded in reply, and waved a quick good-bye to Sai and Miriallia. They headed for the Seraph Gundam, parked next to the Aile Strike.

"Kira!" Sai exclaimed, getting Kira's attention. The Strike pilot turned around at him.

"What is it, Sai?"

"Will you and Kenji be coming back here in this ship?"

Kira looked at Kenji and Lacus, then back to his yellow-tinted spectacled friend. He gave a right thumb-up and nod.

"We definitely will, I promise."

Sai and Miriallia smiled, relieved by his promise. Kira headed for the Aile Strike, climbing inside its cockpit, activating its OS and systems. Kenji did the same for the Seraph, with Lacus seated on his lap, her arms holding him by the waist.

The Seraph parked its feet on the launch catapult. The launch doors then automatically opened, with the launch sequence window appearing from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP01 SERAPH GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kenji Hyne… Seraph, launching!" Kenji exclaimed before being shot off into space. As he entered space, he routinely activated the PS armor, with the dull gray chromed over the Seraph's body changing into a brilliant white. The Seraph extended its wings, clenching its fists like an awakened being.

Behind him, Kira launched next.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato… Aile Strike, go!" Kira exclaimed before being shot off into space. As he entered space, he routinely activated the PS armor, and the Aile pack thrusters, propelling the Aile Strike near the Seraph.

Murdoch's jaw dropped down in disbelief as he looked on the two Gundams' retreating forms. He then looked at Sai and Miriallia, who looked back at him with guilty smiles.

"Oh boy… this isn't good. The captain, lieutenant, and mostly the ensign will have a fit on this!" he remarked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 8; +2215 hours**

**Location: The Vesalius**

Inside the ship's bridge, the radar operator picked up two moving objects launched from the legged ship in his terminal at the CIC area.

"Two heat sources launched from the legged ship! Distance, bearing down on us! They're mobile suits!" he reported.

Rau and Ades were surprised by the report. The masked commander cut the air with an outstretched hand.

"Sound the battle alert throughout the ship!" he ordered.

Warning lights and sounds blared throughout the ship.

"Captain, we're being hailed by the mobile suits!" the communication operator reported as he received incoming message in his terminal at the CIC area.

"Put it on screen!" Ades exclaimed.

On the main screen, Kenji and Lacus's image appeared. The entire bridge crew expressed surprise as they noticed them.

"It's Lacus Clyne! She's alive!"

"So it was true she was held in the legged ship!"

"No way…"

Ades was slack-jawed as well.

"Miss Clyne," he mouthed to himself.

Rau felt a sudden white bolt flashing through his mind as he first laid eyes on the Seraph pilot.

_Could this be from him? Impossible… it should only be from Mwu!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenji on the other hand, felt the same reaction as he noticed the masked commander on the Seraph's com-link screen. His eyes slightly widen.

_This feeling… why do I feel like this? Commander Rau Le Creuset…! Hmm…I don't want to be known to ZAFT. I'll go with a different name._

Shaking off the thought from his mind, he started.

"This is Kenji Katsuragi speaking, pilot of the GAT-XP01 Seraph, escorted by Kira Yamato, pilot of the GAT-X105 Aile Strike; we're from the _Archangel_. I'll personally return Miss Clyne here to you, but on two conditions: one, that the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_ don't move, and two, that only the pilot of the Aegis Gundam comes out… Athrun Zala, I believe. That's all."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Their images then flickered off from the _Vesalius's_ main screen.

Ades glanced at the masked commander in worry.

"Commander, I don't think it's a good idea to launch Zala."

"Ades, you worry too much. Have Athrun launch in the Aegis to meet up them; I approve it. Also, have my CGUE ready for combat."

"…Understood, sir."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenji switched off the Seraph's com-link. Lacus glanced at him wonderingly, giggling little. He stared back at her uncertain.

"**-Giggle-** Kenji Katsuragi? Wasn't your name Kenji Hyne?"

"…Well, circumstances like this are delicate. I don't want anyone from ZAFT to know my identity. Of course, I'm Kenji Hyne, Lacus. But, just keep your memory of me to yourself, ok? Don't let anybody else know."

"I understand, Kenji. Oh dear, I'll have to get used to that name, huh?"

Kenji gave a sincere smile at her. He released his hand on the right control stick, holding over her hands wrapped around his waist. Lacus felt her heart flutter at his soft touch, as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"I hoped you enjoyed your stay onboard the _Archangel_, Lacus."

"Thank you very much for keeping me company, Kenji. I hope we meet again."

Lacus rested her head on his left shoulder. The Seraph pilot could feel his heart pace quicken, his face flushing a bit. He glanced once more at the pink-haired princess, who looked at him with a mile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 8; +2230 hours**

**Location: The Geneva**

Inside the ship's bridge, the radar operator reported his findings from his terminal in the CIC area.

"Captain, the _Vesalius_ has launched two MS, identified as a CGUE and the Aegis Gundam! They'll be meeting up shortly with two other mobile suits closing in on them, identified as the Strike Gundam and an unknown one, no valid id signature!"

Lloyd tapped his foot, waiting for an opportunity. He waved off to the radar operator.

"Tell all crew to standby! There'll be no launch or sortie at this moment!" he ordered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the ship's hangar bay, that was a different story.

The Spawn Gundam lined itself on the linear catapult, its back plugged in with the suspension-launching cable. The launch sequence window popped from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP02 SPAWN GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Eiji Shinonome, Spawn, heading out!" Eiji exclaimed before being shot off into space. As he entered space, he switched on the PS armor. The dull gray chromed all over the Spawn turned into a brilliant black. It extended its wings, clenching its fists, like an awakened being.

_I hate playing the waiting game. _

Eiji smirked to himself, as he activated the Spawn's thrusters, heading for the meeting with the Seraph and Aile Strike.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's bridge, the communication operator received an urgent call from the hangar bay, and reported it to Lloyd.

"Captain, engineering called by to say that Commander Shinonome has launched in the Spawn Gundam!"

Lloyd slammed his fists on the armrests of his seat in disbelief.

_Damn you, Eiji! You're not supposed to deploy!_

He shook his head, waving off to the communication operator, "Forget it, he's already out. We'll just sit back and watch for developments!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 8; +2245 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

Inside the ship's bridge, the now woken up bridge crew were at their posts. Natarle slapped herself on the face in annoyance, then turning to Murrue.

"What the hell are Kira and Kenji doing out there, launching in the middle of the night? We should have them shot down for acting on their own!" she exclaimed.

Mwu, who stood next to Murrue, shrugged his shoulders.

"If we do that, then it'll be them firing back at us. We don't want that to happen, do we, ensign?"

Natarle shook a fist at his casual answer, and looked back at the main screen, showing the Seraph and the Aile Strike.

_What's with you Kenji, doing this? Why?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Launched in the Aegis Gundam from the _Vesalius_, Athrun proceeded to meet up with Kenji and Kira. The Seraph and the Aile Strike finally arrived at the meeting point, both its pilots switching off their thrusters, leaving them floating in space. The three Gundams' cockpit hatches opened.

"Get out of the Aegis's cockpit, and remain there," Kenji warned Athrun via com-link.

The midnight-blue haired ZAFT pilot climbed out from the Aegis's cockpit, holding onto the cockpit hatch, as he watched Kira climbing out from the Aile Strike's cockpit, doing the same action.

"Kira…! Where's Lacus?" he inquired.

"She's with my friend, Kenji, in the Seraph," Kira replied, glancing at the Seraph. Inside, Kenji looked at Lacus with little sadness in his eyes. Over the course of her stay in the _Archangel_, he had developed a close bond with her.

"Lacus… please speak over there to Athrun, so that he'll know it's you. I'll gently push you to him, ok?"

"Ok, Kenji… I hope we meet again."

Both got out of the Seraph's cockpit. Lacus waved at Athrun, who waved back.

"Hello Athrun!" she exclaimed. Athrun let out a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice.

Kenji then gently pushed the pink-haired princess from behind, who then floated towards the Aegis pilot. As he finally grabbed hold and drew her to his side, he stared back at Kenji.

"Thank you for returning her to me, Kenji Katsuragi. I see she's in good health."

"No problem. I saw to it that she was treated fairly as a special guest in the _Archangel_, not as a prisoner or hostage as implied."

Athrun raised an eyebrow as he felt a familiar feeling at the sound of Kenji's voice.

_I've heard that voice… but whose did it belong to?_

He shook off the thought from his mind, then staring back at Kenji to Kira.

"Kenji, Kira, come with us! You two are Coordinators like I, there's no reason for you two to stay with the EA!"

Kira shook his head, as images of Kuzzey, Miriallia, Sai, and Tolle etched on his mind.

"I'm sorry Athrun… but I have friends onboard the _Archangel_! I must protect them!"

Kenji merely shook his head and waved Athrun off, as images of his uncle and the _Archangel_ crew filled his mind.

"Sorry, I too have friends onboard that ship who need my help as well."

The Strike pilot glanced at him with surprise, hearing the same reason. He smiled in relief, touched that he was considered a friend to Kenji.

Athrun grimaced deep down, knowing full well that he'd have to fight his best friend and the honorable stranger next time.

"I see. Then next time we meet, we're enemies then! I'll show you both no quarter!" he exclaimed, shaking a fist at them.

He and Lacus then got inside the Aegis's cockpit, its hatch closing after them. Lacus sat herself on Athrun's lap, doing the same position she had with Kenji. Athrun switched on the thrusters, preparing the Aegis to leave the field.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Suddenly, Rau's CGUE and the Spawn Gundam approached them, coming from the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_. Mwu's Moebius Zero headed towards them as well, coming from the _Archangel_. This prompted Kenji and Kira to climb back in their Gundams, switching them on, and readying for battle.

"Damn, why did they send in their units?" Kira wondered, gritting his teeth in disdain.

"Sneaky, I didn't know they had in them," Kenji commented to himself.

"Aha… I have you in my sights, Kenji!" Eiji exclaimed with delight, gripping firmly on the control sticks, as he increased speed from the Spawn's thrusters.

"Tch… I knew he'd be up to this!" Mwu exclaimed, as he jettisoned the Moebius Zero as fast as he could, as he realized his mysterious masked rival would interrupt.

Inside the Aegis, Lacus spotted the CGUE and the Spawn Gundam approaching on radar. She implored Athrun to activate his com-link to both.

"Please, Athrun, open your com-link so that I can speak with those pilots!"

"…Ok, I'll do."

With the Aegis's com-link on, Lacus started, sending her message to Rau and Eiji.

"**Pilots of those two units, please cease your attack immediately!"**

The CGUE and the Spawn Gundam then halted their thrusters, bringing themselves to a stop.

"Why Miss Clyne, it gladdens me to hear your voice," Rau commented through his com-link.

"Miss Clyne! But… they're the enemy!" Eiji exclaimed through his com-link as well, gritting his teeth.

"**Will you follow the orders of a delegate of peace sent from PLANTs or not? These people don't mean harm, and have rescued and returned me back to Athrun!" **

The masked commander let out an annoyed sneer at her remark, and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Very well, Miss Clyne, I shall follow your orders," he reluctantly replied, turning the CGUE around heading back to the _Vesalius_.

"I understand, Miss Clyne, I'll obey," Eiji reluctantly replied, turning the Spawn around heading back to the _Geneva_.

_Curses… just when I could get my hands on you, Kenji..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mwu finally caught up with Kenji and Kira, amazed at the turn of events.

"Woah… I don't what just happened, but let's make the most of it to retreat back to the _Archangel_, guys," he remarked to them via com-link.

"Well, that's fortunate at least. Heading back," Kenji replied, turning the Seraph around heading back to the _Archangel_.

"Hey, wait up!" Kira exclaimed, doing the same action.

Mwu shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh boy… these guys will get their deserts soon."

With that said, he jettisoned the Moebius Zero, following behind them to the _Archangel_.


	12. Ep11: The Awakening Sword

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 11: The Awakening Sword**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback thought

"**_Word"_** denotes flashback dialogue

**_-Word-_** denotes sound effect during flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 9; +0000 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

Inside Murrue's quarters, a military hearing was held with Murrue as the judge, Natarle as the prosecutor, and Mwu as the defense for Kenji and Kira. Peter served as a spectator, after hearing his nephew's involvement with Lacus from Mwu. He sighed quietly to himself, leaning against the wall, hands pocketed in his lab coat pockets, as he observed the hearing. He stared at his nephew, who stood next to Kira and Mwu, folding his arms and staring indifferently at Natarle.

_Ha, ha, ha… so, it looks like you had a hand in returning Lacus back to the ZAFT units pursuing this ship. That's a bold move, Kenji. _

Natarle listed down all the military rules the two Gundam pilots had violated. Having summed them up, she turned to them.

"You two have violated each and every military rule laid down before you. Plus, you have the nerve to place the ship in great jeopardy! What have you to say for your defense?" she inquired, pointing an accusing finger at Mwu.

"Well, ensign, I can the same thing to you with your plan holding Miss Clyne as hostage in this ship. Isn't it against the EA's laws to use civilians as hostages? Tsk, tsk, getting careless, no?" the Moebius Zero pilot wagged a finger at her accusation on his 'clients'.

"Careless! You've the nerve to say that when these two…!"

Murrue slammed a fist on her desk, shutting her workmates up. She glanced at both, then to Kenji and Kira, propping her arms on her desk, folding her hands together.

"That's enough, lieutenant, and ensign! I've listened to both sides on this matter. I'm announcing my decision regarding this matter. Kenji Hyne, Kira Yamato, the punishment for your crimes is… execution."

Peter widened his eyes, approaching to his nephew's side, at the verdict.

"That's out of line for their punishment, captain, I must protest!" he exclaimed.

Kira was shocked, his mouth agape at the captain's verdict. Kenji on the other hand, wasn't stunned as him, but just simply looked at Murrue, calm and composed.

Murrue, Mwu, and Natarle noticed his behavior, looking at him incredulously, and were astonished deep down.

_How can Kenji be calm about this? Does he know what he's facing here?_

_Woah… I rarely see few officers back in the EA acting calmly as Kenji here. Either he's brave and willing to accept his punishment, or he's acting plain stupid._

_How can he be acting this way? Doesn't he know the punishment suited for his crime?_

Shaking off her amazement inside at Kenji's behavior, Murrue continued.

"However… that sort of punishment is used only for military tribunals, so it can't be applied to civilians like you two. From now on, I ask you both to think deeply about your actions. I hereby declare this case dismissed; you both are free to go."

Kenji and Kira nodded to the _Archangel_ Captain, and turned around. Mwu placed his hands on their shoulders, getting their attention.

"I advise you both to do nothing out of line from now on. You're lucky to have me defending you both, and the captain being kind enough to overlook your crimes. Go on, get going, guys," he grinned little, motioning them to leave.

Accompanied by Peter, the two Gundam pilots exited the captain's quarters. The _Archangel_ high-rank trio watched their retreating forms as the door slid close after them. Mwu shook his head and chuckled softly at himself, amused by the pilots' reaction.

"**-Chuckle-** I didn't know these guys had it in them to pull off a stunt like that. They're really something, right captain?" he turned to Murrue.

"Yes… to think they've managed to pull this off right under our noses," she scratched her left cheek, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Natarle folded her arms, looking at her comrade.

"But still… I can't quite put my finger on them… particularly Kenji."

Mwu glanced casually at the ensign, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I think there's more to him than meets the eye, especially since he's an ex-ZAFT soldier, now helping us. I guess we should be thankful for him solving this little dilemma regarding Lacus Clyne."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Outside Murrue's quarters, Sai and Miriallia stumbled upon Kenji, Kira, and Peter.

"Kenji, Kira, what did the captain say to you?" Sai inquired, adjusting his yellow-tinted specs.

"There's nothing to worry about, Sai, Miriallia. She managed to let us off the hook, but with a warning. Ensign Badgiruel didn't sound pleased by her decision though," Kenji replied, loosening up a bit after the formal military hearing.

Peter grinned little, lightly hitting his right arm.

"You're lucky she decided to overlook your little stunt regarding Miss Clyne. That's good enough for me. Kira, what's the matter? You look quite shook up," he asked concerned, turning to the Strike pilot, who seemed worried and guilty.

"No… I guess you're right, Professor Hyne, Kenji. I was just worried and shocked by her initial verdict before," he waved off the concerned looks directed at him.

"Relax, Kira, they wouldn't pull something desperate like that. Stop being such a worry-wart, you're better than that," the Seraph pilot consoled, patting his back lightly.

"Well, anyway, we're glad to hear that. Unfortunately for us, Sai and I were assigned a week of toilet duty for our involvement with you guys," Miriallia remarked gloomily. The yellow-tinted spectacled teen patted her shoulder for support.

"Cheer up, Mir; at least it wasn't that bad for us."

"Yeah… but I'll never look at a toilet the same way again."

The group shared a heartfelt laugh by the remark. Just then, Mwu stepped outside Murrue's quarters, overhearing little of it. He approached the group, looking at Kenji and Kira.

"Well, well, don't think you two are off the hook. I'm assigning you both to toilet duty for a day," Mwu mischievously remarked, making his right hand turn into a gun firing off a 'bang!' at the Gundam pilots.

"Just great… did you have to say that out loud, Miriallia?" Kira groaned, letting a tired sigh.

"I've got no problem with that, lieutenant," Kenji replied casually, shrugging his shoulders.

The group shared another heart-felt laugh at the Gundam pilots' reactions. Mwu then left them, laughing amused.

"You seem to be positive in any situation, Kenji," he commented to himself, heading to his quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they walked through the corridors, Peter realized something, prompting them to stop in their tracks. He turned to his nephew.

"Oh, I realized I was supposed to have a chat with Vice-Minister Allster. You all go on ahead," the professor placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder giving one last look at him, then turned around to a different corridor, heading for the Allster's quarters.

The teens continued on their stroll, with Kenji catching up after wondering at his uncle's retreating form.

"Kira… Kuzzey told us that he overheard you saying about the pilot of the Aegis being your best friend. It must be hard for you to fight him," Sai spoke, glancing at Kira.

The Strike pilot's face etched into a surprised look as he heard his friend's remark. He looked straight on with a sad feeling in his heart.

"He did, huh? Well, I'm surprised you two know by now."

Miriallia patted his back softly, comforting him as she stared at him with a relieved look on her face.

"Relax, Kira, we understand. Don't worry about it, we're friends, right? I'm sure even Kenji here understands your situation," she replied, glancing at the Seraph pilot, whose hands were behind his back, walking behind them.

He turned to the worried Strike pilot, walking to his side, and lifted his chin up, slapping lightly his left cheek with the back of his right hand. The group stopped, startled by his action, and looked at him incredulously.

"What was that for?" Kira asked, confused, rubbing his left cheek.

Kenji shook his head, staring at him.

"One of the things I notice about you is that you're prone to worry a lot. It doesn't suit a guy like you. You may have a lot of issues in your mind… but, turn that frown of yours into a smile, even if it's small."

Sai stared at him with a raised eyebrow, with Miriallia looking on quietly.

"I've been meaning to ask you… are you a Coordinator? I can't help but wonder how you wound up with a MS similar to the Strike. There's something about you I can't quite put my finger on…"

At the remark, Kenji closed his eyes briefly.

ZAFT's insignia flashed on his mind, followed by images of him and Eiji, with their first love embracing them in between, her arms around their necks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

**Timeline: C.E. 69, February 21; +1900 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs, Aprilius-One; Aprilius City, ZAFT Military Academy **

Graduation…

It's a special phase in a person's life when he/she has managed to overcome the challenges and obstacles in academic studies, not to mention also entering to their next phase of adulthood, facing life's many challenges.

This applied also to the 50 young men and women cadets, worn in graduation attire with hats. They were gathered and seated on the academy grounds in this memorable event. They each looked on to friends and family seated in the audience, who were beaming with pride and joy at them.

On the podium, the guest of honor, Captain Lloyd Aster, gave a speech to the crowd, talking through the microphone, with his voice booming all over the place thanks to 4 speakers posted on all corners of the area.

"_**We all have gathered here to witness these young men and women, who have overcome the difficulties involving military training and academics. These 4 tumultuous years has helped shaped them what they are today. And for this, they're about to enter a new phase in their life, as they are ready to take a step in ZAFT. **_

"_**To you 50 young men and women, your journey begins from here. I'm proud to see what fine soldiers of ZAFT you'll become in the years ahead. **_

"_**Attention!"**_

The 50 cadets stood up from their seats in attention.

"_**Right face, salute!"**_

They turned to their right, synchronized, facing Lloyd, saluting him as he saluted them back.

"_**Front face!"**_

They returned facing towards the audience, as mixed emotions made them barely maintain their self-control, as they waited for their moment.

"_**Congratulations, cadets! You're now full-fledged soldiers of ZAFT!"**_

At cue, they removed their hats, tossing them up the air, rejoicing this moment. Many hugged each other, shedding few tears of happiness; others jumped up and down excitedly, while the rest let out screams and calls.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the graduation ceremony ended, the cadets' friends and families gathered around them, sharing their private time. Cadet Kenji Hyne looked around himself, taking note of the people and their time together. He smiled to himself, his hat tucked under his left arm, as he stood upright.

_**I guess everybody's got his or her family to be with.**_

Kenji considered the military to be his second family. Raised by foster parents Takashi and Eleanor Raine during early childhood, he didn't have many friends. He was somewhat different from the normal kids, as he kept to himself.

At 8 years old, he went to a public school, for his elementary years. Like life's unknown surprises, he was the target of bullies, who picked him because of his scrawny body, thinking he was weak. After getting home, he showed his injured state to his foster parents. They didn't help much, Alicia nursing him back to health, worrying for his safety, and Takashi telling Kenji not to fight back.

The next day on his way to school, little Kenji met a masked man, dressed in black --- long-sleeve shirt, gloves, belted pants, leather shoes, and overcoat --- who noticed his injuries from the beatings he took the previous day. He stopped the boy in his tracks.

"**_Excuse me, boy; I can't help noticing your injuries. Are you alright?"_** he asked, his voice somewhat gentle and trusting.

"…_**Mom and dad told me not talk to strangers."**_

"**_-Chuckle- Don't worry, boy, I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to help you out. Tell me what happened?"_**

The man placed his hand on the child's shoulder.

Little Kenji didn't feel scared as he innocently stared at the man. Some noticeable features he spotted on the man were his long, blonde hair, red eyes, and his mouth. He then punched his stomach.

The blow was like a tickle to the man, who smiled little.

"_**Oof… well, you quite pack a punch, boy. Let me guess, bullies?" **_

"_**Uh, huh. They picked on me because they think I'm weak. I tried fighting back, but they were too many for me."**_

The masked man crouched down, lowering himself to the young boy's small height, as he maintained eye contact.

"_**How about I teach you the right way to defend yourself? If you want to, I can train you to fight."**_

"_**Really, mister? I… I'd want to!"**_

"_**Ha, ha, ha… you're a spunky one, boy."**_

At that night, he began teaching his little student Judo, Karate, and Kickboxing, starting with the basics.

He grew fascinated at his young student, who developed a liking to the fighting styles and continued training to develop himself during his spare time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On another particular day at school, Kenji noticed two bullies picking on a girl from his class. She had long crimson hair, blue eyes, and an angelic face, and wore a school uniform. She was about to cry, feeling overwhelmed by them.

"**_Ha, ha, ha, that's right, cry, girl!"_** bully 1 exclaimed in delight.

"**_Aw… poor little princess going to cry?"_** bully 2 mocked.

Suddenly, a small rock was thrown at them, hitting directly behind bully 2's head.

**-WHOOSH-**

**-WHACK-**

He rubbed the back of his head, and turned around facing Kenji.

"**_What? Huh, so you threw this rock, kid! You're going to pay!"_** he exclaimed angrily.

"**_Let's get him!"_** his buddy chimed. The two bullies rushed at Kenji.

Moments later…

The two bullies lay face-first at the ground, their bodies stretched out, and knocked unconscious. They had swelled cheeks, broken noses, and broken teeth, with some pieces of them scattered about on the ground.

"**_Oh… my stomach… it hurts… it hurts…"_** bully 1 groaned in pain.

"**_He's… good… and… strong too… ouch…"_** bully 2 joined in, groaning.

Unscathed, Kenji wiped his hands together but sweating, taking quick breaths. He approached the girl with a concerned look.

"_**Hey, are you ok? Did they do anything to you?"**_

The girl shook her head, and smiled, thankful for his aid. Her blue eyes shimmered brightly.

"_**No, I'm not hurt. Thank you. Are you ok? Were you injured?"**_

"**_I'm… fine, just catching my breath."_**

The girl held his hands over with hers, staring at him with her smile. The young hero blushed a bit under her gaze and touch.

"_**I'm Lunamaria, but you can call me Luna. What's your name?"**_

Kenji rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"_**I'm Kenji."**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amidst the crowd of friends and family of the other graduating cadets, the 15-year old cadet looked up the man-made sky in the colony, from where he was standing on the academy grounds.

Kenji's lips curved upwards at the thought of his mentor who helped him defend himself.

**_Vann… thank you for teaching me how to defend myself. I wonder where you are now. _**

"**_Can you believe it? We made it, Kenji! Graduation!"_** an excited voice exclaimed to him, getting his attention.

He looked to see 15-year old cadet Eiji Shinonome, his best friend, rushing up to him, snaking his left arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to his side.

"_**Yeah… it still feels like a dream to me, though. But, we're finally ready for enlistment."**_

"**_Hey! What are you both standing there for? Let's get our picture together!" _**Takashi Raine yelled to them from a distance, waving his arm at them. Behind him, his wife smiled, looking on at the two cadets.

Kenji and Eiji hurried over to them. They turned to see 14-year old Lunamaria Minami approaching them, shaking her head and giggling as she maintained eye contact. She was dressed in a light blue dress, matching white arm sleeves, short white socks, and brown leather shoes.

"**_Luna!"_** the two cadets exclaimed in unison, awed by the radiant beauty in front of them.

"**_Hello! Mr. and Mrs. Raine how are you?"_** Luna bowed courteously to Kenji's foster parents.

"**_Hello there, Luna. My, you look stunning in that outfit, doesn't she, Takashi?"_** Alicia complimented, nudging her husband at his side, prompting him to glance at the girl.

"**_Heh, heh… quite the looker, Luna, you've already turned these two heads right here!"_** Takashi pointed at the awed cadets with his left thumb. They regained composure, shaking off their embarrassment.

"**_Mr. Raine, I didn't know you feel that way!"_** Eiji exclaimed, smirking.

"**_Dad, please, you're embarrassing me!"_** Kenji stammered, looking shocked at his foster father.

"**_Alright, you two, let's get your picture together with Luna here!"_** Takashi remarked, crowding the three teens together.

"_**What about you and mom?" **_

"**_We'll save the family picture for last. Right now it should be with you teenagers! Now, look best at the camera and give me your smiles… ready…!"_** Takashi waved off his foster son's question, and prepared his digital camera to take the teens' picture.

The two cadets stood upright next to each other, with Luna in between them, her arms holding them around their necks.

"_**-Giggle- Eiji, act mature for your age, you're not a child anymore!"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah… hey, Kenji, you're crowding the space! Move over a bit to the side!"**_

"_**-Sigh- Sure thing, Eiji."**_

_**-SNAP-**_

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Seraph pilot then opened his eyes, looking at Kira, Miriallia, and Sai. Unknown to them, Fllay passed by nearby from the side corridor, noticing them. She hid close to them, overhearing the conversation.

"…I suppose I can tell you. I'm a first-generation Coordinator same as Kira here. I was raised in PLANT Aprilius-One by foster parents, graduated from military academy, and enlisted in ZAFT when I was 15 years old. However, after two years serving in ZAFT, I resigned, deciding to live a quiet life."

"Wow… really? Isn't it like your best friend, Kira? The pilot of the Aegis, like Kuzzey said?" Miriallia glanced at the Strike pilot, asking him.

"Well… yeah. Athrun was raised in PLANTs after we parted ways during prep school. I didn't think he'd serve in ZAFT… until I just recently met him," the Strike pilot replied sadly.

"Then, why did you leave ZAFT the first place?" Sai inquired, adjusting his yellow-tinted specs.

Kenji folded his arms, and leaned against the wall, looking down the floor. His eyes shimmered little, as his lips turned into a scowl.

"I grew disgusted with ZAFT's methods… during one skirmish with a small EA fleet, one unit I was assigned to lead engaged them in battle. Half an hour later, we managed to gain victory. However, there turned out to be few ships in that fleet willing to surrender. I was about to approve their surrender when some zealous comrades decided to shoot them down at the spot, killing them."

The three teens were stunned by the recount, their mouths agape.

"But why did they do that? They were willing to surrender!" Kira retorted, shaking a fist at Kenji, who remained his gaze down the floor.

"You must have known about the 'Bloody Valentine' incident, yes? Apparently, it was a memory burned in every ZAFT soldier's mind. Those zealous comrades of my unit weren't that forgiving as I am; instead, they showed no remorse, no mercy. They simply wanted to kill any EA unit within their sights."

"Horrible…" the three teens commented.

Fllay widen her eyes, sharing their reaction, keeping quiet to herself by covering over her gaping mouth with her right hand.

_So, Kenji's was a ZAFT soldier before! Then… he's also a Coordinator like Kira. But, why is he helping us? I don't understand…_

The Seraph pilot unfolded his arms, flexing his hands.

"Because of that… I had a different view on ZAFT. So I decided to resign, and left PLANT Aprilius-One, heading for Earth. I made up my mind staying over in Orb the following few months, since it was a neutral country; it was there I met my living family relative, uncle Peter, or better known as Professor Hyne. He introduced me to a small position as a researcher in Morgenroete Inc.'s facility in Heliopolis, where he was stationed. From there, I stumbled upon the G-project, managed by Professor Aile Kato."

The three teens widen their eyes in realization.

"Professor Aile Kato? That's our professor back in Heliopolis!" they exclaimed in unison.

Kenji smirked a bit at their reaction as he looked back up at them.

"Well, well… this is certainly a small world we live in," he jokingly commented.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 9; +0030 hours**

**Location: The Gamow**

Meanwhile, the Laurasia-class ZAFT ship, reeling from the failed attack on the legged ship back in the Eurasia Federation's asteroid base Artemis, resumed on course full speed around the debris belt, pursuing the legged ship.

Inside the ship's briefing room, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Captain Frank Zelman gathered around the overview map table near the CIC area, planning their next course of action.

Nicol traced his finger on the legged ship's expected route drawn to the moon, from there it traced to the Earth.

"Based from Commander Creuset's info, the legged ship was supposed to be on course to the moon, where the EA lunar base is located. However, according to the commander's latest run-in with the legged ship, he notes that there'll be only 10 minutes for us to attack it before it joins with the EA 8th Fleet. It seems the legged ship intends to meet up with the EA 8th Fleet instead of heading to the moon."

Zelman rubbed his chin, pondering on the plan, as he stared the overview map.

"Hmm… then that means we'll only have little time to attack the legged ship."

Nicol let out a worried sigh, folding his arms.

"I'm worried by that small window of attack. There isn't much time to accomplish that."

Yzak snorted annoyed, and exclaimed to his worried teammate shaking a left fist at him.

"You're such a coward, Nicol! You'll bring us bad luck with that kind of mood!"

Dearka muffled a chuckle, folding his arms and glancing at the Blitz pilot, shaking his head amused.

Yzak slammed his hands down on the overview map, looking at everyone in the room.

"Listen up, everybody! Are we ready to attack the legged ship or not?"

Zelman, Nicol, and Dearka nodded their heads in reply. The _Gamow_ Captain cut the air with an outstretched hand.

"Alright, everybody, prepare for battle! We'll have the ship increase speed in order to catch up with the legged ship."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 9; +0100 hours**

**Location: The Vesalius**

Inside the ship's corridors, Lacus's robotic toy Haro bumped into Athrun, who was on his way to see his fiancé.

"Athrun, Athrun!" Haro exclaimed, bouncing up and down, flapping its 'ears'.

Athrun smiled at his creation, patting it on the head.

"Now where did you go off to, Mr. Pink?" Lacus wondered, passing by from a corner of another corridor and stumbled upon the Aegis pilot. She waved at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Hello, Athrun!"

"Lacus, what are you doing out of your room? The ship is on battle alert," Athrun placed his hands on her shoulders, concerned for her safety.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Pink here likes to go out for walks, you see. I felt lonely back in my room, so I had to go out and get Mr. Pink," the pink-haired princess gently grabbed hold of her robotic toy, which leapt and landed at her hands.

"Walk! Walk!" Haro exclaimed, closing its 'ears'.

"Lacus… how did you feel when you were a hostage back in the legged ship? Were you treated well?"

"Oh… don't worry; I was well taken care of by Kenji and Kira. They helped looked after me, and even kept me company. You know, they're really nice people, and they were considerate and helpful too."

At the mention of his best friend, Athrun perked up his ears, amazed at his fiancé meeting him on board the legged ship. He looked away from Lacus, staring at the wall, with sadness etched on his face.

"Kira… I think he's an idiot for letting Naturals use him. He's using his friends as an excuse and is with the Naturals onboard the legged ship, just because his parents weren't Coordinators!"

Lacus stared troubled at the Aegis pilot, shaking her head, disagreeing with his answer.

"I don't know… but to me, he seems sadder these days, not smiling a lot like Kenji."

Athrun stared back at his fiancé, feeling suspicious of the honorable stranger who released her back to him before.

"Kenji? Who's he, Lacus? His name sounds familiar to me when I think about it."

"I'm not sure about him, Athrun. He seemed to be part of the crew back in the _Archangel_," Lacus fibbed, remembering the Seraph pilot's words when she was with him inside the Seraph's cockpit.

"_**-Giggle- Kenji Katsuragi? Wasn't your name Kenji Hyne?"**_

"…**_Well, circumstances like this are delicate. I don't want anyone from ZAFT to know my identity yet. Of course, I'm Kenji Hyne, Lacus. But, just keep your memory of me to yourself, ok? Don't let anybody else know."_**

"_**I understand, Kenji. Oh dear, I'll have to get used to that name, huh?"**_

"_**I hoped you enjoyed your stay onboard the Archangel, Lacus."**_

"_**Thank you very much for keeping me company, Kenji. I hope we meet again."**_

Lacus smiled at the memory, placing a hand over her beating heart.

_Kenji…_

Athrun began to feel jealousy running through him as he noticed her behavior. He raised an eyebrow, feeling more suspicious about the honorable stranger, as he tried remembering his face partially hidden beneath his pilot helmet back then.

_Kenji, Kenji, Kenji… I'm going nuts! If I keep thinking about him, it'll be very weird. But, I won't let my guard down if I meet him again._

He shook the thought off from his mind, staring back at Lacus while rubbing the temples of his forehead with his right hand.

"No one wears smiles during war, Lacus. Remember that."

"Athrun…"

The Aegis pilot turned around, his back facing her.

"Please go to your room and stay there, ok?"

With that said, he headed to his quarters, needing some time alone. Lacus stared uncertain at his retreating form, with Haro in her hands.

"People do wear a smile when they can, at any time, Athrun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

1 day passed by as the _Archangel_ neared its course to rendezvous with the EA 8th Fleet.

Unknown to the ship's crew, the _Gamow_ catches up to them in full speed. Half of the ZAFT Le Creuset unit --- Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak --- are gearing up for another battle with the legged ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 11; +0700 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

In the ship's cafeteria, Sai and Kuzzey were discussing the probable outcome when the ship meets up with the 8th EA Fleet and if they can leave their duties aboard, over their trays of food and drink.

"**-Gulg- -Gulg- **Ah… I don't know about you, Sai, but I'm hoping if we can leave this ship once we meet up with the 8th EA Fleet."

"Hmm… I'm not sure it's the right time to be discussing that, but I'm considering it."

"Come on! Remember how we wound up here thanks to Captain Ramius?"

"Kuzzey, I don't blame her for forcing us in here. After all, we've actually got involved with one of the EA's top secret prototype MS, the Strike."

Kuzzey propped his arms on the table, resting his chin on the palm of his right hand, after done with his meal. He stared at his friend seated in front of him gloomily.

"Don't give me that look. No use in getting my sympathy, you know," Sai remarked jokingly, running a hand through his hair.

Just then, Kenji and Kira walked inside, with Fllay following them behind. Noticing Sai and Kuzzey, the two seated themselves next to them, but with Kira offering to get their tray of meals and drink.

He left for the mentioned items from the ship's cook, Chef Lowe Carte, a jolly man in his 40s, having short, grizzled green hair, black eyes, and a positive personality. He glanced at the Strike pilot behind the food counter, sliding to him two trays of meal and drink.

"Thanks, Mr. Carte. Me and Kenji were famished after the previous battle," Kira smiled pleasantly to the cook.

Lowe waved him off his thanks, seeing no need to receive them, and chuckled.

"**-Chuckle-** Relax, lad, I know you two have been working hard protecting this ship. It's the least I can do. Although, I have to say that our meal variety isn't much, until we can get supplies from the EA 8th Fleet."

"Despite that, your meals are always tasty! I only wish you could add some more servings," Kira stared at him disappointed.

"I wish I could do that, lad, but we've got to restrict the meals for a while, letting everyone in this ship have their portion. Go on, enjoy your meal!"

Waving him off with another smile, Kira turned and headed back to the group, handing Kenji's share of food and drink.

"Thanks, Kira. Ah, Mr. Carte's meals never cease to fill my stomach," the Seraph pilot complimented, digging in.

Kira, Sai, and Fllay laughed at him, amused by his remark. Kuzzey didn't bother joining them, looking at Kenji suspiciously.

The Seraph pilot noticed his quiet behavior from the corner of his left eye, as he stole a quick glance at him before concentrating on his food.

_Hmm… I get the feeling he doesn't like me. What's up with him?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile inside the Allsters' quarters, Peter Hyne and George Allster were having a quiet, pleasant conversation over a cup of coffee. The two were seated gentlemen-style facing each other, taking sips of coffee in between.

"I was surprised to find you here onboard this ship, Peter, after your nephew rescued me from the _Montgomery_."

"Well, I can say the same thing to you, omitting my nephew's rescuing you part. I wondered why you were onboard that ship, after noticing you on the main screen in the bridge."

"I was a special guest onboard that ship. Actually, the Atlantic Federation decided to dispatch me as an emissary to make an inspection in the G-project taking place in Heliopolis. I was stunned when intelligence reports reached to the Federation hours after my departure, stating Heliopolis's destruction by a small ZAFT force."

"Hmm… the G-project huh… Aile had let me in on the project, noticing my specialty on electronic warfare. He was hoping to incorporate my skills on the prototype MS designed for the EA. Was the EA's real intention to mass-produce those prototypes, countering ZAFT's mass-produced MS?"

"Yes… it seemed the EA overlooked Halberton's G-project proposal before. But after getting a bitter taste from ZAFT's MS force, they decided to look into it, and approving the start of the project."

George finished his cup of coffee, setting it down on a small tray laid on the desk behind him. He returned eye contact with his old friend.

"How's Aile doing by the way?"

Peter placed down his cup of coffee on his lap, holding it gingerly, as he looked away from him, staring at the door.

"…The last time I met up with him, he was well and meticulous as always. The surprising part was that he introduced one of his personal creations to Kenji and me."

"Creations… what do you mean by that?"

"Remember the MS my nephew was on? He used it to rescue you in that escape pod. He apparently received it as a present from Aile. Its code name is the Seraph Gundam."

George stared at the professor stunned, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You mean… it's a prototype MS?"

"Yes."

The Vice-Minister rubbed the temples of his forehead, finding it hard to believe the words.

"Good lord… but what happened to Aile?"

Peter stared back at the Vice-Minister intently.

"When Heliopolis was under attack, Aile had finished showing Kenji and I the Seraph Gundam, stored inside a research area at Morgenroete's research facility. He implored us to take it, and not let it fall under ZAFT's hands. We tried to get him to come along with us, but a GINN unit broke in, forcing Kenji to battle it out. He managed to destroy the GINN after.

"When we got back inside, there was no sign of Aile anywhere. I assumed he made his escape with the rest of the civilians aboard life pods. That was the last I've seen of him."

"I see… I hope he made it out alive. He's too brilliant and dedicated to his work to die."

"**-Chuckle-** Amen to that, George, I share the same sentiments. I didn't know Fllay was your daughter, by the way."

George smiled warmly at the mention of his daughter. He stood up from his seat, hands behind his back as he walked a bit near the bed, staring at it.

"Ah, her… yes… had your nephew not come in and rescued me Fllay would be an emotional wreck. She's my darling angel, reminding me much like her mother, who passed away when she born."

"Sickness, I presume?"

George nodded his head, glancing at the professor.

"Yes… leukemia, I'm afraid. Ever since she passed on, Fllay had grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth. Her tenacious personality lets her get what she wants. I've been a bad father to her, not seeing her lately, due to my career in the Atlantic Federation. When I finally laid eyes on her after my rescue, I was glad to see her alive."

"I see… but don't blame yourself too much, it couldn't be helped. As for me, when I heard word about Kenji's existence, I was relieved to see him. I was more stunned when I noticed his physical features… it seemed…"

"…Perfect in some way, Peter?"

Peter let out a small gasp of shock, bug-eyed at his new friend.

"How can you be sure to say that?"

"…Not exactly… a contact of mine dumped info regarding the "Ultimate Coordinator Project", headed by the renowned scientist, Ulen Hibiki."

At the mentioned of the name, Peter unknowingly dropped his cup of unfinished coffee to the floor, its contents splashed around his seat, as the cup broke into pieces. George heard it, turning to his friend, rushing to his side.

"Peter! You dropped your cup of coffee!"

"…Huh? Oh my! I'm sorry, George, I don't know what got into me. A memory lapse ran through my head."

George patted his shoulder, concerned for his friend.

"I understand. Well, let's get this mess clean up first. If Fllay sees this, she'll be complaining about it -**Chuckle-**."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 11; +0700 hours**

**Location: The Geneva**

In the training room, Ryu and Lisa were sparring with each other during their spare time. Miho was reading a novel from her belongings in her quarters, while Barry decided to fill his hungry stomach in the cafeteria.

"Come on, Ryu, quit defending and fight back like a man!" Lisa taunted, delivering several punches at her squad leader, who blocked them with ease while keeping up his guard.

The two Crusader Squad members were dressed in their ZAFT red uniforms, signifying their status as elite soldiers and ace pilots, but with their coats removed and set aside, revealing their white undershirts.

"Ha, ha, ha… right, so that I can make it easy for you to take shots at me. Get real, Lisa," Ryu smirked, ducking a kick delivered to him.

"You can be such a wise-ass, you know that?" Lisa remarked playfully, skipping back and forth, trying to break her opponent's defenses. Suddenly, she lost her footing, falling down towards her opponent, surprising him.

"Hey! Whoa!"

**-TUMBLE-**

The two were down on the floor, with Lisa on top of Ryu. They blinked their eyes, staring at each other stunned. They felt their cheeks flushed by their close proximity to each other.

"Uh… Lisa… you ok? Not like you to lose your balance."

"…Y-Yeah… thanks, captain."

They continued their gaze at each other, unable to break the ice.

_I… what's with her? She's usually perky. But… why am I feeling this way towards her?_

_Oh god, I'm so near to the captain! He's so dreamy up close… oh… wait, I'm acting like a high-school girl! He probably thinks I'm weird or something…_

The ice was then broken when Eiji stepped inside the room, getting their attention. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the scene before him.

"…Officer Katsuragi, officer Sanada, I seem to be interrupting a private moment here."

The two Crusader Squad members immediately stood up, regaining their composure. Lisa punched lightly at Ryu's arm, giving a wink and smile.

"Thanks for the workout, Ryu. I'll get you next time!"

Ryu rubbed the back of his head, chuckling to her. He then turned to Eiji.

"Anytime, Lisa… yeah right, you wish. Commander Shinonome, what brings you here?"

Eiji coughed briefly, hiding his urge to smirk at the two Crusader Squad members.

_Ah… so that's how it is. Well, I suppose I'm happy for them. _

"Captain Aster requested the rest of your squad and me to meet him in the briefing room."

Ryu nodded in reply, walking to a small bench where his towel and Lisa's were laid. He grabbed both, tossing Lisa's towel to her, which she grabbed it with ease. He turned to Eiji, noticing him standing on the same spot.

"Yes?"

Eiji shook his head in reply, and turned around, exiting the room. Ryu and Lisa wondered at his retreating form, as they wiped off their sweat with their towels.

"Whew… the 'Red Reaper' sure is a strange one, don't you think, Ryu?"

"No, he seems to be the quiet, serious type. By his behavior, he seems to be dedicated to his duty."

"Are you sure about that?"

"…Yeah. Take a look at his eyes, and you'll know what I mean."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the briefing room, the Crusader Squad and the Spawn pilot gathered around the overview map, which displayed the present situation regarding the legged ship. Lloyd paced back and forth, waving off his hand at one end of the map to the other, pointing out key areas.

"According to Commander Creuset, half of his unit is stationed in the Laurasia-class ship, the _Gamow_. The pilots under this unit consist of Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, and Yzak Joule," Lloyd started.

Eiji raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Gundam pilots' names, folding his arms and staring at the overview map.

_Elsman, Amalfi, and Joule…sons of the Supreme Council members; an A-list of a squad, I say. _

Barry whistled amused at the mention of the pilots' names, grinning to himself.

"Well, well, Elsman and Joule… I wonder how they're doing…?"

Unfazed by his remark, Lloyd continued, "Having failed to stop the legged ship a few days ago, despite our combined efforts with the _Vesalius_, the _Gamow_ seems to be the only hope to hold off the legged ship until the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_ manage to catch up with it. At present, the _Gamow_ is catching up full speed with the legged ship in a matter of minutes."

Lisa placed her hands on her hips, unimpressed.

"You called us here for this? What can we do then, just sit and wait?"

Lloyd stared at her indifferently, shaking his head and folding his arms. His face darkened a bit.

"Unfortunately, that's all we can do. This ship is already full-speed catching up with the legged ship. I just called you all here to brief you on the present situation."

Ryu and Miho stared at each other, shrugging their shoulders and letting out a defeated sigh.

Eiji cursed deep down, maintaining his composure and running a hand through his hair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 11; +0730 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

In the ship's bridge, Pal noticed the radar on his terminal filling up with static. He turned to Murrue, reporting his findings.

"Captain, the radar is being jammed!"

Murrue glanced back at Miriallia seated in the CIC area.

"Have you already called the pilots, Miriallia?"

"Yes ma'am, I've already notified them."

Murrue propped her arms resting on her seat's armrests, looking at the main screen.

"What about sensors? What are they picking up?"

Jackie monitored four heat signatures, three heading towards the _Archangel_, while one standing by in the area, in his radar. Three small sub-windows labeled their id signatures as the Buster, Blitz, and Duel Gundams, and the _Gamow_.

"Sensors pick up 4 heat signatures. 3 of them are heading towards the ship! They're… the Buster, Blitz, and Duel! The other one is a Laurasia-class ship, the _Gamow_!" he reported.

Murrue stared focused at the main screen showing the 3 mentioned Gundams approaching. She cut the air with an outstretched hand.

"All hands, battle stations!" she exclaimed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the Buster, Blitz, and Duel approached the _Archangel_, armed and PS-armor intact, they flew in a triangle formation, covering up the fact the _Gamow_ about to fire its cannons at the legged ship.

Inside their com-links, Captain Zelman's image and voice sounded on screen, appearing for few seconds before flickering off.

"Stick to formation, you three! Keep up with the charade long enough for the _Gamow_ to fire its cannons at the legged ship; that should keep the enemy ship's attention on you all."

Inside the Duel's cockpit, Yzak tightened his grip on the control sticks, feeling anxiety pouring in him.

"Of course, captain. Oh yeah… I can't wait to take on that guy in that unknown MS! He's mine!" he angrily exclaimed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Achoo!" Kenji suddenly sneezed while in the Hynes' quarters lying on his bed, head held with his two hands behind. He sat up, rubbing his nose with his right hand, looking around the room.

"Am I getting a cold?" he wondered.

Suddenly, battle alarms rang throughout the ship. Kicking off his legs and standing up, he looked up the ceiling.

"**Pilots Kenji Hyne, Kira Yamato, and Mwu La Flaga, head over to your units in the hangar bay on the double. I repeat, pilots Kenji Hyne, Kira Yamato, and Mwu La Flaga, head over to your units in the hangar on the double,"** Miriallia's voice sounded through the speakers scattered throughout the corridors in the ship.

_A battle…? Did the Geneva and the Vesalius catch up this quick? I better head out._

He exited the Hynes' quarters, heading over to the locker room to zip up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Kira rushed through the corridors leading to the locker room, he bumped into a little girl, apparently from the Heliopolis civilians he rescued before, who strayed away from the temporary quarters of the Heliopolis civilians. He knelt down to her height, helping her get up to her feet. The girl had long, black hair, brown eyes, and looked adorable, just like any other child.

"Hey, are you alright? What are you doing here?"

"Ouch… hey, mister, you're the one who rescued me and mama in the life pod back then, am I right?"

Kira nodded, smiling.

"Yup, I am. You shouldn't be here now, okay? Go back to your mama in your room."

The girl took hold of his hand with her small ones, beaming at him.

"You'll beat all the bad guys up, right?"

"Uh huh, I definitely will."

Kira stood up, about to push the girl gently aside, but she cut him off with another question.

"Um, what's your name, mister?"

"I'm Kira, Kira Yamato. What's yours?"

"My name's Yumi! Beat all the bad guys up for me, okay?"

Kira patted the girl's head, smiling.

"I will, Yumi."

The little girl named Yumi watched the Strike pilot's retreating form. Just then, Fllay arrived, going up to her, and kneeling down to her height.

"What are you doing here, Yumi?" she asked.

Yumi pointed the direction she last saw the Strike pilot running off to.

"Kira's going to beat up all the bad guys!" she beamed, raising her hands up the air.

Fllay couldn't help but smile at her action, looking at the direction pointed out to her.

_Kira… _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hangar, its launch doors opened, letting the Moebius Zero perch itself on the linear catapult. Inside the Moebius Zero, Mwu made last-minute checks, and was good to go. The launch sequence window popped out from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**TS-MA2mod.00 MOEBIUS ZERO**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Mwu La Flaga, Moebius Zero, taking off!" he exclaimed before being shot off into space.

Next to follow was the Aile Strike.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM **

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE GUNDAM **

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato, Aile Strike, launching!" Kira exclaimed before being shot off into space. He activated the Strike's PS armor, its brilliant colors chromed all over the body, as the thrusters from his Aile Pack propelled him joining alongside Mwu.

Last, but not the least, was the Seraph.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM **

**GAT-XP01 SERAPH GUNDAM **

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kenji Hyne, Seraph, taking off!" Kenji exclaimed before being shot off into space.

The Seraph extended its 2 wings, clenching its fists and outstretching its body. A glimmering shade of white chromed all over the body, indicating its PS armor activation. With a quick boost from its thrusters, it joined alongside the Moebius Zero and the Aile Strike.

The two Gundams flew on an arrow formation, led by the Moebius Zero.

"Ok, what's the agenda for today? Ah… those 3 again," Mwu commented, as the Blitz, Buster, and Duel's images appeared on the CIS.

"Those guys again! How did they manage to catch up with us?" Kira wondered, getting the same images on the CIS.

Kenji flipped on his com-link frequency, contacting the _Archangel_.

"_Archangel_, Kenji here. Can you provide the coordinates of the enemy's battle ship? It should be nearby in this area."

Miriallia provided the enemy's positions analyzed by Jackie.

"Kenji, this is Miriallia. According to bridge officer Jackie, the enemy's battle ship is a Laurasia-class ZAFT ship, the _Gamow_. It's approaching the _Archangel_ at a relatively slow speed; you should be able to see it in view."

"Got it… thanks for the info, Miriallia… lieutenant, Kira, we'll have to engage those 3 MS first. Let's focus on driving them away from the _Archangel_," Kenji suggested to his teammates.

Mwu felt a bit perturbed, noting Kenji taking on the lead role. He grinned to himself.

"Fine by me, Kenji. Let's show them what we got!"

Kira nodded to himself, acknowledging the suggestion.

"We'll back each other up, okay? Let's do it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Gamow's_ bridge, Captain Zelman cut the air with an outstretched hand.

"Now, fire all cannons at the legged ship!" he exclaimed.

At cue, the _Gamow_ fired off its cannons at the _Archangel_, landing clean hits.

**-POW- -POW- -POW- -POW-**

**-BOOM- -BOOM- **

The _Archangel_ rocked about from the impacts and explosions caused by enemy fire. Inside its bridge, Natarle motioned her CIC crew opening up the ship's weapon systems, firing back with the **"Gottfried Mk.71" **high-energy beam cannons and **"Valiant Mk.8"** linear cannons.

A mix of beam and cannon fire trailed toward the _Gamow_, hitting their mark halfway.

**-BLIM- -BLIM-**

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

**-BOOM- -BOOM-**

The _Gamow_ rocked about from enemy fire. Inside its bridge, Captain Zelman motioned his bridge crew to continue firing at the legged ship.

As the battle between the two ships started, their units approached each other, each separating off with their common foe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Buster squared off with the Moebius Zero, trading fire as they strafed around each other.

The Duel engaged the Seraph, beginning their skirmish with their beam rifles.

Meanwhile the Blitz activated its "Mirage Colloid Shift", going invisible, heading off to attack the _Archangel_.

"Huh? Where did the Blitz go?" Kira wondered, checking his radar for the said Gundam.

"It's heading for the _Archangel_, Kira! Go back to the ship at once! Lieutenant La Flaga and I will take care of these guys!" Kenji exclaimed to him via com-link, as he dodged beam shots from the Duel.

"Alright, but you guys be careful!" Kira replied, following suit back to the _Archangel_.

"You're good… I'll give you credit, pilot of the unknown MS!" Yzak retorted to Kenji via com-link.

"My MS's name is the Seraph Gundam, hotshot," Kenji replied via com-link.

"You'll pay for my humiliation in the previous battle!"

"Talk is cheap. Prove yourself through your actions."

"In fact I will!"

The Duel charged at the Seraph, throwing aside its beam rifle and bringing out its shield mounted on the left arm. It pulled out its beam saber mounted behind its right shoulder, activating it.

**-CHIZUM-**

**-ZOOM-**

**-SLASH- -SWISH-**

Yzak found himself slashing at open space as his foe dodged his attack sideways. He turned around finding the Seraph facing him from a small distance.

"Stand still and die!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that's not possible," Kenji replied with a smirk. The Duel pilot's voice was getting familiar with him.

_This guy is sure hot-tempered. His voice seems familiar… could it be Yzak Joule? _

"Yzak Joule, I presume? That hot-tempered tone of your voice definitely reminds me of you back in the academy."

"How'd you know me? I'd like to know the name of the pilot I'll be sending to his grave please."

The Seraph motioned its opponent a mocking gesture with its right hand.

"That's for you to find out, Yzak."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel's_ bridge, Jackie monitored enemy detection on his radar, spotting the Blitz heading towards the ship.

"Ensign Badgiruel, the Blitz is approaching us!" he reported to Natarle.

Seated, the CIC head rubbed her chin, pondering on the ship's previous battle experiences with the Blitz.

_Since the Blitz uses its Mirage Colloid Shift to go invisible, it's hard to pinpoint its location on radar. _

_But… what about firing at its point of origin where his attacks come from? That's it!_

Natarle slammed her right fist on the palm of her left hand in realization.

"Have the **"Igelstellung"** CIWS fire at the Blitz's point of origin where his attacks come from! That way, we can figure out where its exact location is!" she ordered.

Just outside the ship, the Blitz immediately de-cloaked and fired off its beam rifle at it, barreling around to dodge fire from the **"Igelstellung"** CIWS posted beneath and at the sides.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

The Blitz ducked and weaved through machine gun fire.

"Not again! So much for a surprise attack," Nicol groaned, monitoring the Blitz's power levels. The Mirage Colloid Shift was draining the batteries minute by minute.

_I guess I've got no choice._

The Blitz blocked another round of machine gun fire with its **"Trikeros"** mounted on its right arm.

**-KA-TINK- -KA-TINK- -KA-TINK-**

_You think that will stop me? You're wrong! _

Gritting his teeth in resolve, Nicol pushed hard the control sticks, flooring the Blitz's thrusters to approach the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Mwu and Dearka squared off from another area nearby the _Archangel_. The Moebius Zero performed its multi-vector attack using its weapons pods.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-**

The hail of bullets, unfortunately, ricocheted off the Buster, barely making a scratch on it.

"Damn, my attacks are useless on this guy!" Mwu remarked, pressured by his opponent.

The Buster unleashed a flurry of missiles from the missile pods on its shoulders at close range.

"You make me laugh, chump, have some of this!" Dearka retorted.

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

At the nick of time, the Moebius Zero retracted its weapons pods and maneuvered out of the oncoming missiles' path. Mwu gripped the control stick with both hands as he mustered all of his experience and piloting skill to avoid enemy fire.

**-WHOOSH- -WHOOSH- -WHOOSH-**

**-WHOOSH- -WHOOSH- -WHOOSH-**

The Moebius Zero barely escaped unscathed.

"That's too close for comfort! You're really pushing it!" Mwu exclaimed to his opponent via com-link.

The Buster took out its beam rifle and gun-launcher, combining them to form its hyper-impulse sniper rifle.

"Don't you realize how futile your attacks are? I guess I'll have to teach you!" Dearka exclaimed back via com-link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the Duel and the Seraph were at each other through close combat, with the two pulling out their beam sabers. Yzak was growing slowly frustrated as his foe managed to skillfully parry or counter his attacks.

"Damn you! You're really pissing me off!" the silver-haired Duel pilot retorted.

"Hmm… I guess you're a hotshot and an able soldier after all. I'm impressed," Kenji remarked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Suddenly, the _Gamow_ let loose another barrage of cannon fire at the _Archangel_ again, knocking it awry. Fortunately, the legged ship was built with such an extensive thick armor, so minimal damage was caused.

However, this gave the Blitz a chance landing on the ship's hull. Delighted by this turn of events, Nicol began his attacks by first firing off the 3 **"Lancer Dart" **from the Blitz's **"Trikeros"** at areas near the ship's bridge.

Small explosions sounded about, rocking the bridge.

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

In the _Archangel's_ bridge, the bridge crew was terrified and astounded at the enemy MS attacking the bridge at close proximity. Murrue turned to Miriallia and urged her with a hurried and worried voice.

"Contact our pilots now! We need their support driving off the Blitz from the bridge!"

Miriallia contacted the pilots via com-link.

"Lieutenant La Flaga, Kira, and Kenji, please come back here to _Archangel_! We're in danger because the Blitz Gundam is close!"

Mwu cursed deep down as he received the transmission during the midst of battle with the Buster.

"No… not now! Shit… I can't shake him off!" he retorted.

Inside their Gundams, Kira and Kenji received the transmission, then thinking about the _Montgomery's_ destruction in the previous battle, like a reminder to them.

_The ship is in danger… the Blitz! I won't let it destroy the Archangel!_

_I won't let the Archangel suffer the same fate as the Montgomery!_

Suddenly an image of a jewel-like seed, its color matching their eye colors, dropped from above within their minds, then exploding in a shower of light just above their eyes. Their pupils shrank and irises grew large.

Kira and Kenji suddenly entered into a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. Their reflexes and extremely quick information processing heightened.

The Seraph suddenly out-maneuvered the Duel, slicing into its torso with its beam saber. This caught Yzak by surprise, not giving him enough time to block or dodge the attack.

"What the!"

**-SLASH- -SHWAAK- **

"Ugh! Damn you!"

The Seraph turned around to the _Archangel_, flying back towards it with a hefty boost from its thrusters. Its wings extended, helping to add a dose of speed.

The Duel clutched at its wound with its left hand, and then followed the Seraph in hot pursuit, beam saber in its other hand.

"You're not getting away from me!" Yzak exclaimed heatedly, pushing hard the control sticks and flooring up the feet pedals to increase speed from the Duel's thrusters.

The Aile Strike also stepped up its speed, burning out its thrusters from the Aile pack latched onto its back.

Nicol aimed the beam rifle attached on the **"Trikeros"** at the _Archangel's_ bridge. His right forefinger readied to pull the trigger of the right control stick, as his intended target was lined up on sight in the CIS.

"This will finish you off!" he exclaimed triumphantly. Suddenly his radar picked 2 incoming heat sources approaching him. He turned the Blitz around at them.

"Huh?"

**-WHAM-**

The Blitz found itself kicked at the chest, away from the _Archangel's_ bridge, by the Aile Strike, as it landed on the ship's hull.

"Oof! And so close! Ugh!"

**-WHAM- **

Another kick was delivered to the Blitz's chest.

**-POW-**

Then a quick uppercut followed, sending it reeling upward by the Seraph. Nicol barely managed to take a glimpse of it in the CIS as he was flung away by the attacks.

"It can't be… that MS again! Ah…!"

The Duel approached the Aile Strike and the Seraph at full speed, swooping in with both beam sabers in hand.

"Nicol…! Why you… two… fall!" Yzak uttered a battle cry.

The Aile Strike and the Seraph turned facing the charging Duel. They pulled out their **"Armor Schneider"** combat knife from their hip armor respectively at the left and the right sides. They then budged forward little as the Duel approached them, slicing into its damaged torso.

**-SHWAAK- -SHWAAK-**

They holstered their **"Armor Schneider"** inside their hip armor, then socking the Duel with a huge punch.

**-BAM-**

Electricity crackled inside the Duel's cockpit as warning buzzers rang throughout. Yzak flailed his arms shielding himself as he grimaced in horror at an incoming explosion.

**-BOOM-**

Several pieces of shrapnel from within the cockpit exploded, cutting inside Yzak's helmet at his right side. Pain registered from his face's right side as he clutched his hands over his wounded, bloodied eye.

"Argh… my eye…! It burns, it burns!" the silver-haired Duel pilot yelped in pain.

The Buster and the Blitz approached the damaged Duel, carrying it by the shoulders. Its pilots noticed the damage in shock.

"Yzak, hey, talk to me, you idiot!" Dearka exclaimed via com-link, concerned for Yzak.

"Yzak, please respond!" Nicol contacted via com-link, sharing the same feeling.

"My eye, it… burns! Ugh!" Yzak stammered, yelping in pain.

The Buster and the Blitz took the Duel away, heading back to the _Gamow_, as they turned around noticing the EA 8th Fleet approaching the _Archangel_.

"It's no good… we must retreat! Captain Zelman, this is Nicol speaking. The EA 8th Fleet has arrived. We must regroup!" Nicol contacted the _Gamow_.

"…Damn. Very well, we'll do so. What happened to pilot Joule?" Zelman replied, his image appearing in a sub-window on the Blitz's CIS.

"Yzak seems to be injured. We need to treat him to the medics."

"Understood."

The Aile Strike and the Seraph watched the retreating ZAFT-controlled Gundams, then turning their attention to the approaching EA 8th Fleet. Its pilots silently recovered their breaths, as their eyes returned to normal. They could feel a sense of rush left behind by their SEED mode.

Meanwhile, the Moebius Zero caught up to them, watching the EA 8th Fleet as well. Mwu smiled gladly at their quick action earlier.

_Whew… those two kids give me quite a scare back there. Nice going, guys._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ bridge, the entire bridge rejoiced watching the EA 8th Fleet rendezvousing with them. Murrue let out a huff of breath from her seat, relieved by Kira and Kenji's efforts in preventing an attack on the bridge. She glanced at the Aile Strike and the Seraph, standing over like guardians on the ship's hull.

_Thank you, Kira, Kenji. Your efforts never cease to gladden this ship and its crew._

Natarle also shared her friend's feeling, watching particularly at the Seraph. Her lips curved slightly upwards.

_Kenji Hyne… you and Kira may be our ray of hope in this crisis._

The bridge's doors opened, letting in a panicked George Allster and worried Peter Hyne. They approached Murrue's side, noticing the EA 8th Fleet on the main screen, getting her attention.

"What happened to the battle, Captain Ramius? Is it over?" George asked.

The _Archangel_ nodded in reply, then pointing at the Aile Strike and the Seraph standing just outside on the ship's hull.

"Thank to their help, we're able to rendezvous with the EA 8th Fleet right about now."

Peter observed the Seraph, raising an interested eyebrow and pocketing his hands in lab coat. He shook his head, gladden by his nephew's efforts.

_Another battle won, thanks to your help, Kenji. Now, what will become of the ship after meeting up with the EA 8th Fleet?_


	13. Ep12: Fllay's Choice

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N (Author's Notes):**

Hello readers! I've decided to add this little author's note to various readers or reviewers who've taken their time reading this story. First off, I give my thanks to you all for support. Any kind of review (good or bad) encourages me to continue on with this story. I'd like to ask you all to lend me ideas, comments, or suggestions regarding this story. Feel free to pour in as much as you want!

Now for the following readers:

**Warp Ligia Obscuria:** Regarding Professor Aile Kato, I intended for his first name to be the same used in the Strike Gundam's Striker pack. Call me old-fashioned, but I prefer for him to stick with that name, and because I had him being the creator and designer of the Striker packs.

As to the battle scene in episode 11 regarding the lapse of time Kira was on reaching the Blitz Gundam before it fired on the _Archangel's_ bridge, uh… I've to admit, I kind of had a writer's block on that part, so I decided to have him make it in sync with Kenji, therefore the two reaching to the Blitz Gundam and driving it off from the _Archangel_ together.

Well, as to Kenji being an Ultimate Coordinator participant… unfortunately I can't reveal about that. I'll leave it up to your conclusions about Kenji. I'll keep the story posted about it once it reaches a certain episode.

Ah, about Barry knowing Dearka and Yzak? Well, he personally knows them because he used to be classmates with them during their military academy days. He and Dearka get along well, but Yzak would always wear a scorn whenever meeting Barry (not that he hates the guy, but he also finds him friendly as Dearka, but would never show or tell it to him).

Barry fighting Orb's Barry Ho… that's a possibility, I'll keep that in mind.

**Thomas Drovin: **you're Australian? I'm surprised and pleased that other people from around the world would take a liking to this story! Thanks for your support.

**Centurious:** I plan for this story to be intense as the episodes go on, so I'm afraid I'll leave the story's rating to M.

**Groove:** Thanks for your support! I'm thinking Natarle deserves to have a love interest in Gundam SEED. I find her character quite intriguing.

**Ominae: **Same thing I said to Groove above. Enough said.

**Bennett:** Thank you for being a supporter of this story. I'll persevere writing it until finally reaching its end.

**Forlorn Essence:** Thanks for your kind and encouraging words. I'll continue on with this story, no doubt about it!

**Sakota: **I seriously won't let anyone bring me down, regardless of any criticism or flame brought (if there is one).

**demon-kisses:** Same thing I said to Centurious above. Enough said.

**i love Athrun:** Um, can you comment on something different here? You've been posting the same comments in your reviews!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 12: Fllay's Choice**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback thought

"**_Word"_** denotes flashback dialogue

**_-Word-_** denotes sound effect during flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 13; +0800 hours**

**Location: The Vesalius**

Inside the ship's hangar bay, Athrun escorted Lacus to a shuttle heading back to PLANTs. Near the shuttle's door, he waved her off, kissing her right hand then looking at her.

"Take care, ok? I'll try to visit your place when I'm off duty."

"**-Giggle-** Thank you, Athrun. You can visit me anytime."

Giving her fiancé a smile and one last look, Lacus turned around stepping inside the shuttle, with its door closing after her. The shuttle slowly pulled away from its dock, being moved to the launching area of the hangar bay, making last preparations for launch.

Athrun watched sadly at the shuttle's retreating form, and turned around, folding his arms. He shook his head in dismay after hearing about Yzak from the _Gamow'_s latest transmission to the _Vesalius_.

"Yzak… it must be another humiliation for him to bear," he spoke to himself.

"Yes indeed… it's a shame he, Dearka, and Nicol weren't able to delay the legged ship for us to catch up with it, but they admirably performed their tasks well," Rau commented from behind, catching his subordinate's attention.

"Commander…"

The masked commander walked up to Athrun, placing a hand on his left shoulder, staring at him indifferently.

"I understand your worry, Athrun, but Yzak is a soldier, it'll take more to bring him down. But…"

Rau pulled back his hand, then turning around and walking a few steps away from the Aegis pilot, adjusting his mask.

"Remember what happened to Yzak. You could be the Strike's next victim."

Athrun then realized something, correcting his commander.

"Commander… don't you mean also the unknown MS fighting alongside the Strike? I think it's mainly the one who helped the Strike drive us off."

Rau glanced sideways at his subordinate, chuckling in slight embarrassment for being corrected.

"Hmm… yes, the unknown one known as the Seraph, piloted by Kenji Katsuragi. I guess we've been focusing too much on the Strike that we overlooked on the Seraph, who's been the one giving us trouble since it first interrupted our pursuit of the legged ship."

Athrun then remembered a question concerning the Seraph pilot in his mind.

"Commander, now that you mention it, have you ever heard of that pilot? Somehow, his name seems familiar."

The masked commander rubbed his chin, pondering on the last transmission received from the Seraph pilot. He tried focusing on his face, hidden beneath his pilot helmet.

_How is it I could sense something from him? Yet, there's something about him that intrigues me._

He shook his head in honest reply, placing his hands behind his back.

"I'm afraid not, Athrun. I've formed some speculations about him, but none seem to be realistically feasible. But, one thing is for certain. Since he's the pilot of that MS, he has to be a Coordinator. A Natural obviously cannot hope to control a complex machine such as a MS. But I assume you've already established that fact then?"

The Aegis pilot folded his arms and nodded in reply.

"Yes indeed, until the Naturals could come up with similar MS technology and produce their first MS."

Rau waved him off with his right hand in conclusion.

"Well, that's our sole objective, to capture or destroy the legged ship containing those two prototype MS. As to this Kenji Katsuragi, it's a shame that he wouldn't join us. According to your report on his returning Miss Clyne safely back to you, he's more likely in league with the EA legged ship and its crew, so that makes him an EA officer."

Athrun's eyes narrowed, as he felt certain that he had made another enemy, this time a kind and honorable stranger aside his childhood best friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 13; +0815 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

The ship finally made its rendezvous with the EA 8th Fleet, pulling up alongside the fleet flagship, the _Menelaos_, an Agamemnon-class.

Inside the ship's bridge, the bridge crew wondered about the 8th Fleet's commander.

"Admiral Halberton? _The_ Admiral Halberton… in person!" Jackie exclaimed in amazement from his post in the CIC area.

"No need to get worked up, Jackie, jeez. But still, I share your feeling," Dalida replied, glancing peculiarly at his crewmate's excitement.

"Yeah, but still, it's an honor meeting him! What's wrong with that?"

"Never mind, never mind. I've nothing much to say to you."

"Admiral Halberton, huh. What's he like?" Romero wondered, swiveling his seat around, his back facing his terminal and placing his hands behind his head. Standing next him, Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. Maybe another one of those higher ups from the EA looking to push his buttons on this ship."

"Mr. Chandra, what's this admiral like? I've never heard of him," Sai asked, tapping Dalida's shoulders from behind. Miriallia chimed in, having a perplexed look, with Kuzzey and Tolle gathering around him.

Dalida rubbed the back of his head with his right hand nervously, trying to find the right words describing about Admiral Halberton. Before he could open his mouth to reply, Murrue answered for him instead, getting the rest of the bridge crew's attention.

"Admiral Halberton is the biggest supporter of the _Archangel_ and the Gundam projects. He's the one who came up with the idea of EA advancing on its own MS development thanks to his proposal labeled "the G project". He used to be my mentor during my days in the academy, personally noting. Well, I expect everybody gathering in the hangar in a few minutes, in preparation for meeting the admiral. So, get going people."

Murrue stood up from her seat and turned around, leaving the bridge via the ship elevator. Natarle caught up with her before the elevator's doors closed. She pressed the button with a label next it **"HANGAR BAY"** as the intended destination. The elevator whirled to life proceeding to its passengers' destination.

Natarle folded her arms, looking at her workmate.

"Since we're meeting with the admiral, I've been meaning to ask you regarding pilots Kenji Hyne and Kira Yamato. We just can't let people with those abilities go, it'd mean losing our best chance for defense in this ship."

Murrue sighed, shaking her head in disagreement at her statement. She glanced sideways at the CIC head and second-in-command.

"Natarle, I can't force them to fight for us. They came aboard to this ship due to circumstances, and were forced to fight for our sake because of them. Furthermore, they're civilians, and they have a right to lead normal lives."

"But, captain…!"

"Natarle, enough! They're innocent teenagers who've been dragged into this conflict. Not a word from you about this when we meet with the admiral, clear?"

Natarle cursed deep down. Another internal conflict won by the "good cop" of the _Archangel_.

"Yes, ma'am."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hangar, Kira wondered why Murdoch's team of mechanics/engineers was repairing the Moebius Zero very quickly after the recent battle. He approached close to the said machine, observing its detail. Murdoch suddenly popped in view from the other side of the machine, a bit surprised seeing the Strike pilot.

"Hey Kira, what's with that look on your face?" he greeted, breaking Kira's train of observation.

"Oh, Mr. Murdoch, it's you. I was wondering why the Moebius Zero was being repaired quickly."

The gruff, kind-hearted head mechanic/engineer looked at the Moebius Zero he was repairing on, then to Kira.

"Well, most of the pilots in Admiral Halberton's 8th Fleet are rookies. I heard word that they were transferring some of them as extra manpower for this ship. I figured the Moebius Zero would be a good training machine for those rookies, so that's why I'm getting it fixed up and ready to go before the admiral arrives."

Kira nodded to him, understanding his reply. His eyes suddenly caught Kenji typing inside the Seraph's cockpit.

_Probably making more adjustments to the Seraph as I with the Strike. But still, he sure is working hard all the time._

Before the Strike pilot could move up to Kenji and get his attention, he felt a hand on his left shoulder, prompting him to turn around facing the person. It was Murrue.

"Hello, Kira. May I have a word with you in private?" she asked.

"Oh, Ms. Murrue. Um… sure."

The two moved to a quiet spot up the rafters. Murrue then began her conversation with the Strike pilot with a bow, surprising him.

"I apologize for not having spoke much with you. I deeply thank you for all your hard work so far."

Kira shook his head worriedly, clutching at her shoulders and moving her to face him. His eyes shimmered a bit as he felt being appreciated for his support in the _Archangel_.

"No need to be formal with me, Ms. Murrue. I'm glad I've been much help to this ship and its crew. But, you should really thank Kenji for this instead of me, he deserves the credit."

Murrue looked at Kenji, who was inside the Seraph, then back to Kira, smiling pleased.

"But still, you're a big help to this ship and its crew. I won't forget that. If you'll excuse me, I'll have to say the same thing I told you to our other pilot as well."

Looking at Kira one last time, she nodded to him, then floated up towards the other Gundam pilot. Kira placed a hand on his heart, letting out a sigh of relief.

_Whew… for a minute there, I thought she was saying something else. But, I guess I somewhat owe her for having interfered with the Strike's activation back in Heliopolis._

_I better wash up for now and get ready to meet Admiral Halberton._

Kira then left the hangar bay, proceeding to get ready for his meeting with the mentioned admiral.

Meanwhile inside the Seraph's cockpit, Kenji was checking up footage of his battle with the Spawn Gundam using the right CIS screen (he had discovered a feature in the Seraph's OS to record footage using the cameras mounted in the head). He relaxed about in his seated position, holding under his chin with his right hand in thought as he watched.

_Eiji… you really managed to land a clean hit on the **"Angelus"** system mounted on the Seraph's left arm --- well, slicing half of it off that is. _

_Hmm… could his machine be the second prototype MS Professor Kato mentioned back in Heliopolis? _

_It has to be… its design is so similar to the Seraph's… and even the same armaments… the only thing distinguishing it from the Seraph is the black color._

Typing little on the keyboard interface, he changed the footage, this time showing the fight with the Duel. He felt a small weight on his shoulders as he watched slicing into the Duel's cockpit, then watching it explode.

_Yzak… he's the type to really hold grudges when it comes to his pride being shattered. He'll sure look out for me first in battle, though Kira lent a hand damaging the Duel's cockpit._

"Kenji, are you busy?" Murrue chimed in, appearing in view.

Realizing her presence, Kenji quickly switched off the footage by typing in the keyboard interface. He quickly switched off the Seraph's OS, then folding the keyboard interface and setting it aside.

"What can I do for you, Captain Ramius?" he asked.

"You don't mind if I step in here?"

Murrue slowly went inside the cockpit, then finding a small spot near the front of the pilot seat, sitting down. She adjusted her EA uniform, wiping off creases, and gave attention to the pilot before her. She then bowed little due to the small space inside the cockpit.

"Thank you for your hard work protecting this ship and its crew. I deeply appreciate your effort."

Kenji grabbed hold of her shoulders, moving her to face him.

"There's no need to be formal with me. I did it as a way of returning the favor when you accepted Uncle Peter and me aboard. In the future, just stick with a simple "thank-you" or a handshake. That's more suited for me."

Murrue laughed little at the implied funny remark at his answer. She then offered her hand to him, who earnestly accepted, shaking it.

"Well, that's all I can say, so I just came to you to thank you. Well, you've heard word regarding Admiral Halberton?"

A pang of caution swept through the Seraph pilot's mind at the mention of the name. He kept his composure, feigning not hearing about him.

"What about him, captain?"

"A shuttle with him and his assistant, Captain Hoffman, will shortly arrive here in a matter of minutes. Everyone will be gathered here in the hangar bay to meet him."

"I see. Well, good timing, I was just wrapping up checking the Seraph's OS here. I'll get my uncle as well, and we'll be here dressed for the meeting."

"Good. Then, I'll see you later… oh, and one more thing, can you stick with wearing that EA uniform you're on now for the meeting? You look much suited for that than your civilian attire."

With a wave of goodbye to Kenji, Murrue exited the Seraph's cockpit, not giving him time to protest. He looked down at the EA uniform he was in, and shrugged his shoulders in resignation.

"Maybe I'll stick to wearing this instead of my casual attire, even though it reminds me of my days back in ZAFT. For formalities' sake, then."

Kenji hopped off the Seraph's cockpit, heading back to the Hynes' quarters. Along the way, he couldn't help but thought about Admiral Halberton.

_The commander of the EA 8th Fleet… funny I'll be meeting him this way._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

**Timeline: C.E. 70, June 2; +2100 hours**

**Location: The Moon; an EA resource base in the Endymion Crater**

ZAFT began an offensive whose ultimate target was the Ptolemaeus lunar base. A ZAFT base was established in the Lorentz Crater, and the moon was divided along what became known as the Grimaldi Front.

The initial battle of the Grimaldi Front began at May 3, C.E. 70. Ending at June 2, C.E. 70, the final battle of the Grimaldi Front took place at an EA resource base in the Endymion Crater.

Both the EA and ZAFT forces there were evenly matched in terms of troop numbers. However, as time passed on, it slowly became apparent that ZAFT's MS gained an edge over the numerous but low-quality Moebius units. Save for only one specialized team of Moebius Zero units, led by Lieutenant JG Mwu La Flaga, the EA force was barely holding on as it was being destroyed piece by piece.

The ensuing chaotic battle happening before his eyes reminded Kenji Hyne, call sign 'Dark Avenger', of one thing.

"**_Hell,"_** he muttered to himself, as he directed his customized CGUE swiftly slicing apart 3 Moebius units in succession with its heavy sword.

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK- -SHWAK-**

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

Watching their explosions from a safe distance, he glanced back at his small team of 3 GINN High Maneuver Types.

"**_Avenger Team, disperse and cut down the enemy units!"_** he ordered, his CGUE motioning his team towards another oncoming group of Moebius units with its heavy sword pointed at them.

"**_YES SIR!"_** they exclaimed, engaging the enemy and charging past their team leader. 'Dark Avenger' felt an ominous feeling coming from behind, alerting him of danger.

**_What the… this feeling... from behind!_**

The black CGUE barely turned around and dodged sideways at a Moebius Zero charging past by, firing away with its linear gun.

_**-BLAM- -BLAM- -BLAM-**_

It flew back at a lazy arc and deployed its 4 wired Gunbarrel pods firing at the ZAFT MS.

**_-BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-_**

**_Suicide run… are you crazy?_**

The black CGUE fired off its vulcan-gun, on the shield mounted on its left arm, at the charging Moebius Zero.

_**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**_

"**_Quit playing around, and put him out of his misery!"_** an exasperated voice sounded through the black CGUE's com-link.

Unknown to his comrade radioing him before, 'Dark Avenger' was actually aiming for the 4 wired Gunbarrel pods. He smirked to himself as he watched his fire land their mark, effectively crippling the Moebuis Zero.

­**_-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-_**

Inside, the panicked pilot continued his desperate charge, firing off his only weapon, the Moebius Zero's linear gun.

"**_Take this, Coordinator scum!"_** he exclaimed, pulling the trigger on the control stick like a madman.

_**-BLAM- -BLAM- -BLAM-**_

The black CGUE didn't need to dodge the enemy fire, as they couldn't make their mark. 'Dark Avenger' looked coldly at the charging Moebius Zero in the CIS, gripping tightly the control sticks and preparing to floor the thruster pedals.

_**An unfortunate fellow… you leave me no choice.**_

**­**The Moebius Zero neared contact with the black CGUE, expecting to crash onto it. However, the CGUE pointed down its heavy sword in its path, as it gripped its weapon tightly with its left hand, and flipped upwards (imagine a person balancing himself on one hand. Okay, now imagine him balancing on a stick as he holds it with one hand).

The result was the Moebius Zero running through the CGUE's heavy sword, being sliced open in half.

**_-SWISH- -SHWAK-_**

At the same time, the CGUE fired off its heavy assault machine gun held in the right hand at the Moebius Zero.

_**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**_

The pilot barely had time to shriek in horror as his unit exploded in a ball of flames.

**­_-KABOOM-_**

The black CGUE hovered in position after the explosion occurred behind it.

"**_A meaningless death…"_** 'Dark Avenger' muttered sadly, pounding his right fist on his pilot seat's armrest.

A red CGUE then approached him, with its pilot's face appeared in a sub-window on the CIS.

"**_Touché, 'Dark Avenger'. Always fighting with style,"_** he complimented, giving a thumbs-up at him.

'Dark Avenger' shrugged off his compliment given to him by Eiji Shinonome, call sign 'Red Reaper'.

"_**It was nothing. How's your team handling?"**_

"**_They're performing remarkably; I guess they didn't need my help. And I see yours didn't need your help as well."_**

"…**_Come on, gather your team and I'll gather mine; together, let's coordinate our attacks on the 2nd and 4th EA Fleet."_**

"_**Lead the way, comrade! Give me a minute calling my team here."**_

Eiji's face then flickered off from the CIS.

6 GINN High Maneuver Types gathered near the two CGUEs, namely the Avenger Team and the Reaper Team. Three were led by the red CGUE, and while another three led by the black CGUE.

'Dark Avenger' respectively bellowed new commands to both teams.

"**_Avenger Team, Reaper Team, follow me! We strike at the 2nd and 4th EA Fleet! Destroy any enemy units along the way!"_**

"_**YES SIR!"**_

The two ZAFT units trailed towards the 2nd and 4th EA Fleet, which were separated from the 1st and 3rd EA Fleet. Moebius MA scampered in their way, but were quickly disposed of and set aside by the battle-hungry ZAFT units.

"**_Ha, ha, ha! It's like taking out tomorrow's garbage!"_** 'Red Reaper' laughed with delight inside his red CGUE.

As they finally neared the 2nd and 4th EA Fleet, the two teams split up. Reaper Team took on the 2nd EA Fleet while Avenger Team took on the 4th EA Fleet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the 4th EA Fleet flagship, the _Menelaos_, radar operators reported battle status.

"**_Two MS teams have split up taking on the 2nd and our 4th Fleet! One is heading towards our fleet at high speed!" _**

"_**Verifying their heat signatures… they're identified as 3 GINN High Maneuver Types led by a… no… it can't be… a black CGUE!"**_

"**_B-B-Black CGUE…! It's him, the 'Dark Avenger'!"_**

"**_Ah…! Admiral…!"_**

Unfazed by the reports, Admiral Lewis C. Halberton stood up from his seat, cutting the air with an outstretched hand, looking on the main screen.

"_**Have that unit on the main screen! We need to get a look at them!"**_

By his command, the main screen instantly showed Avenger Team bearing down on them. The particular black CGUE caught his eye, as he rubbed his chin with his left hand.

_**So that's the black CGUE that's been feared about from the other fleets. **_

'**_Dark Avenger', eh…? Interesting._**

He looked towards the pilot operators, who were in charge relaying orders to pilots boarding their units and going off to battle.

"**_Deploy all of our Moebius units! Contact the Moebius Zero unit leader and ask for his assistance in driving off this ZAFT unit!"_**

"_**Y-Y-Yes sir!"**_

20 Moebius units deployed from the _Menelaos_, the remaining ones left. They headed towards the Avenger Team, hoping to drive them off.

From another area in the battlefield, ZAFT's cadre of GINN High Maneuver Types was outclassing the renowned Moebius Zero corps. Their numbers dwindled slowly minute after minute. Its squad leader, Lieutenant JG Mwu La Flaga was busy with one GINN High Maneuver Type piloted by a mysterious masked nemesis dubbed Rau Le Creuset.

Their machines danced with each other, trading fire and dodging the other's attacks.

**_­-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BLAM- -BLAM-_**

**_-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- _**

_**-BLAM- -BLAM-**_

"**_Tch… what do you want from me, Rau Le Creuset? I've got no bone to pick with you!"_** Mwu yelled at his foe via com-link.

"**_Ha, ha, ha… all in due time, Mwu La Flaga! You'll soon find out why I intend to finish you off here and now!"_** Rau cackled with glee, feeling his insides bursting with excitement at meeting his intended foe.

Just then a transmission was sent to Mwu. He quickly took a peek at it while focused on his piloting.

**4TH EA FLEET FLAGSHIP THE MENELAOS IS UNDER ATTACK. ADMIRAL HALBERTON REQUESTS THE MOEBIUS ZERO CORPS'S ASSISTANCE AT ONCE.**

Mwu raised an eyebrow at the mentioned name in the transmission.

"_**No way… Admiral Halberton… shit, I'll take on this Rau Le Creuset some other time then!"**_

He flicked on his com-link to his Moebius Zero Corps team members.

"**_Guys, this is Mwu here. Abandon your attacks on the ZAFT forces in this area and follow me! We'll lend a hand driving off another mobile suit force attacking the EA 4th fleet flagship the Menelaos!"_**

Several transmissions buzzed on his com-link, not showing images of his teammates.

"**_L-L-Lieutenant La Flaga… I… can't… take much more of this! Ah…!"_**

_**-BZZT-**_

"_**Mwu… Steve here, unfortunately I'm pinned down by enemy fire in my position. You'll have to go on your own… sorry…"**_

_**-BZZT-**_

"_**I'm tired… I want to go home… mommy…"**_

_**-BZZT-**_

"_**-Cough- -Cough- Bobby here. H-Hang on, I'm heading… your way… oh crap…"**_

_**-BZZT-**_

"**_Sorry, Lieutenant… I… couldn't make it… Ugh…!"_**

_**-BZZT-**_

"**_HEY… HEY! GUYS! DON'T BAIL OUT ON ME NOW! Damn it!"_** Mwu banged his free hand on the CIS in frustration. He gritted his teeth as he floored the thrusters to the max, jettisoning away from the attacking GINN High Maneuver Type.

"**_Where do you think you're going, Mwu? Running off?"_** Rau mocked his foe, his MS in pursuit of the Moebius Zero and firing off machine gun rounds.

**­_-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-_**

The Moebius Zero weaved and barrel-rolled out of enemy fire, as it went full speed towards the _Menelaos_. Mwu cursed some profanities in frustration at the event happening before him.

_**Fuck… fuck… fuck! Chased by this weirdo, and now forced to lend aid to Admiral Halberton's flagship… how it can get any worse than this?**_

The Avenger Team began their assault on the EA 4th fleet, first disposing of the remaining Moebius units deployed in its defense.

'Dark Avenger' grinned little with pride at his teammates, who were clearly wiping off space of Moebius units. But making him more proud was that his teammates were rookies who were improving well as they continued sorties with him in any battle with the EA. He quickly took a peek at them on the left and right CIS.

"_**Good job guys. I'll leave them to you."**_

Ignoring the Moebius units, the black CGUE went full speed towards one Drake-class escort warship, then flying just above its bridge, swiftly avoiding the ship's anti-flying fire, and sliced it apart in one stroke with its heavy sword.

_**-SHWAK-**_

As the warship's bridge exploded, the rest of it followed. The black CGUE made quick work of another Drake-class escort warship, doing the same style.

_**-SHWAK-**_

The black CGUE then turned its attention on 2 Nelson-class warships left guarding the _Menelaos_, firing off its heavy assault machine gun on 6 incoming Moebius units, destroying them and zooming past their explosions. It made quick work of the cannon and gun turrets in rapid succession using a combo attack with its heavy sword and vulcan-gun on the shield mounted on its left arm.

**­_-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-_**

_**-SHWAK- -SHWAK- -SHWAK-**_

**_BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-_**

_**-SHWAK- -SHWAK- -SHWAK-**_

Then, it quickly dove in for the kill, slicing apart the bridges in one fell swoop.

'Dark Avenger' didn't bother waiting for their inevitable destruction as he focused on the big bird left standing in front of him.

"_**The big bird left… is that where Admiral Halberton is?"**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amidst the explosions from the 250m-class warships' end, the black CGUE hovered nearby the _Menelaos_. In the ship's bridge, the bridge crew was at their wits' end as they stared in horror at the black CGUE bearing down on them.

"**_My God… he took out the escort ships all by himself in that MS. I guess the EA needs to develop their MS to counter ZAFT's. We're seriously overpowered by them badly,"_** Halberton remarked quietly to himself in his seat as he stared at the black CGUE on the ship's main screen.

"**_Captain… excuse me for being frank and desperate here… but for the love of God, I suggest we retreat!"_** his assistant Captain Mark Hoffman pleaded, standing next him.

Halberton looked grimly at the black CGUE and sighed in defeat.

"**_All crew, we'll retreat from the battlefield! Send message to surviving pilots of the 4th Fleet to follow suit in retreat!"_** the admiral ordered his bridge crew, who gladly complied.

"**_Sir, we're being hailed by the enemy MS! Shall I put transmission on the main screen?"_** a communication operator inquired.

Halberton nodded, motioning the transmission displayed on the ship's main screen. It showed a ZAFT pilot wearing a red pilot uniform with his arms folded, his face somewhat visible beneath his pilot helmet, staring coldly at him.

Halberton wasn't the least intimidated by his looks, and stared back at him. One thing he noticed were his eyes, which seemed to shimmer a bit. He could see a mixture of emotions in them, somehow making him reluctant to attack.

"**_Admiral Halberton of the EA 4th Fleet, I presume?"_**

"**_Yes. You must be the 'Dark Avenger' feared by some of men here, no?"_**

"…_**I didn't ask for that nickname. But now, I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life."**_

"**_I see… why did you hail us? It's very rare of you ZAFT pilots being hesitant."_**

"_**...I did so to see you, after hearing much about you from my superiors... admiral, I've decided to let your ship escape. My apologies for taking out your escort ships and some of your pilots… but it was necessary."**_

The bridge crew stared at the feared ZAFT pilot with gaping mouths. Letting them off like that? It must be a miracle!

Halberton stroked his moustache in wonder at the person he was talking to. He slowly found him to be interesting. A small smile crossed his face.

"**_Do you guarantee my ship retreating safely, 'Dark Avenger'?"_**

It'd be insane letting an enemy off in war. War didn't have space for kindness.

Yet, the feared 'Dark Avenger' banished all protest and logic in his mind, then remembering a crucifix necklace worn around his neck inside his ZAFT pilot suit.

_**Lunamaria… I hope I'm doing the right thing.**_

He nodded in reply.

"_**Very well, I'll trust you. Give us 5 minutes to make haste with the retreat. Oh, and one more thing. Why would you leave an enemy like me off?"**_

"_**It's… complicated. Now get going before I change my mind and regret my decision."**_

With that said, 'Dark Avenger' flickered off from the ship's main screen. Captain Hoffman breathed out a sigh of relief, looking worriedly at Halberton.

"_**Do you think he'll keep his word, Admiral?"**_

The mentioned admiral sat back in his seat, ordering his bridge crew to continue with the retreat. His eyes never left on the black CGUE displayed on the main screen. He folded his arms and laughed softly.

"_**Ha, ha, ha… yes, Hoffman, he'll keep his word. I can see trust in his eyes."**_

With that said, the _Menelaos_ made its retreat from the battlefield.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later, Mwu spotted it and approached by, flying by its side near the bridge. He noticed his radar not picking up the pursuing Rau. He looked behind him to verify his suspicions.

"_**Strange… he was at my tail minutes ago. Weirdo."**_

He flicked on his com-link to the _Menelaos_.

"_**This is Lieutenant JG Mwu La Flaga of the Moebius Zero Corps. Admiral Halberton, how did your ship escape unscathed?"**_

Halberton's face appeared on Mwu's CIS.

"**_I'd call it a miracle. It seemed there was a kind soul in ZAFT letting my ship off, although he destroyed single-handedly the escort ships of my 4th Fleet."_**

On the other side where the _Menelaos_ was previously at, the Avenger Team and the Reaper Team gathered.

"**_What the hell happened, Kenji? Did you take care of the 4th Fleet?"_** Red Reaper asked.

"…**_Unfortunately, its flagship got away before I could do so. I guess the small fry took up my team's time to take care of it,"_** 'Dark Avenger' fibbed.

Previously after the _Menelaos_ made its escape, he ordered his teammates to lie and agree with his fib, after explaining little his reason for letting the enemy ship go. They understood and stuck true to their word.

"_**Captain Hyne was correct, Captain Shinonome, we were too busy taking care of the Moebius units."**_

"_**Yup, I agree with him, those Moebius units were pesky flies, so they had to be dealt with first."**_

"_**The escort ships gave Captain Hyne trouble, so he focused on them also."**_

Inside the red CGUE, 'Red Reaper' eyed the Avenger Team suspiciously with a raised eyebrow on his CIS.

_**Hmm… there's something not right about this… but… I suppose Kenji needed some back-up taking care of the fleet…**_

"**_Alright, I guess sometimes we lose our touch and need support to take out the enemy, no matter their size, eh, Kenji? Come on, we'll clean up the rest of the surviving enemy units,"_** he commented.

"**_Got it, Eiji. Avenger Team, let's move out!"_** 'Dark Avenger' exclaimed, his team starting their advance onto a different area for surviving enemy units.

"**_Reaper Team, follow suit!"_** 'Red Reaper' exclaimed, his team following behind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The outcome of the final battle in the Grimaldi Front happened as follows.

The Alliance lost its 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Fleet but was able to use a Cyclops System in the resource base to wipe out the ZAFT forces. Many Alliance forces were also sacrificed in the process.

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Oh well… I guess it can't be helped then._

Kenji briefly smiled to himself at the irony of his flashback. Shaking off further thoughts on it, he headed back to the Hynes' quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later, a shuttle landed in the hangar carrying Admiral Halberton and his assistant Captain Hoffman. The two stepped out of the transport to be greeted by two lines consisting of the _Archangel_ high-ranking trio (with George Allster among them) and the bridge crew, and the Heliopolis temporarily enlisted teens and the Hynes.

They stood in line formation, saluting their superiors, who saluted them and nodded back. They approached first the high-ranking trio.

Halberton was briefly happy to see Murrue standing before him. He remembered having her as a student during his professor years in the EA Academy.

"Welcome aboard the _Archangel_, Admiral. We're pleased to have you, sir," Murrue greeted with a smile, shaking hands with him and his assistant.

"Thank you, Murrue. I see you haven't changed much since the academy," Halberton kidded, giving the _Archangel_ Captain a small blush of embarrassment. He glanced back at his assistant, then to the high-ranking trio.

"This is my assistant, Captain Mark Hoffman, by the way."

Hoffman, a short but wise man in his mid 30s, having short brown hair, brown eyes, looked to be a respectable figure as the admiral. He shook hands with Murrue, Natarle, and Mwu, nodding to them.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Murrue glanced at the bridge crew, introducing them.

"Admiral, these are the surviving crew members of the ship during the Heliopolis raid. Their efforts helped run the ship in due course."

Halberton looked at all of them with a smile. With a nod, he commented to them.

"Ah, a fine-looking crew you have here, Murrue. I'm proud of your efforts in instilling life in this ship. Keep up the good work. As reward for your efforts, I'll be handing out your promotions to Captain Ramius later on, and she'll promote you instead of me. Forgive me, but my time here is limited. Thanks again."

He turned to George Allster, who shook his hand.

"Vice-Minister Allster, glad to see you alive and well. I regret sending you aboard the _Montgomery_ in the escort fleet, after hearing about their demise before their rendezvous with the _Archangel_."

"Not at all, admiral, it's not your fault. I'm to blame for that, because of my anxiety in seeing my daughter here."

Halberton then directed his attention on Kira and company, approaching them. The high-ranking trio, George, and Hoffman followed him behind.

"Murrue, are these the teens whom you mentioned to me about?"

Murrue smiled, nodding in reply. Glancing at her reply, the admiral looked back at them.

"I've heard about the Heliopolis incident. I'm pleased to say that your parents are alive and well, for they managed to escape and stay in Orb."

At the mention of their parents' well being, the teens rejoiced happy.

"I'll want to speak with you again before I leave the ship. I've heard of your support and volunteerism for this ship, I appreciate that. Please excuse me."

Halberton took a quick look particularly at Kira, as the group then turned to the Hynes, approaching them. Peter, dressed in his lab coat uniform, bowed formally while Kenji saluted, dressed in his EA uniform.

Halberton shook hands with Peter first.

"Professor Peter Hyne, it's a surprise meeting you here. I've heard of your contributions to the G-project when I last spoke with Professor Aile Kato. You specialized in electronic warfare, yes?"

Peter was pleased, being acknowledged for his specialty. He chuckled delightedly, nodding to the admiral.

"It's rare for anyone to remember my works on that field. Aile sometimes had a big mouth for that genius of his."

"Ha, ha, ha… yes, I agree with you there, professor. Professor Kato surely deserved credit for his creation behind the Strike G-weapon and its design."

Murrue, Mwu, and Natarle widen their eyes in slight surprise hearing that fact.

_So it was Professor Aile Kato behind the Strike's design! No wonder…_

_Professor Aile Kato? Hmm… heard some stories about him. I thought he was a typical, old-geezer type research scientist. _

_Aile Kato… he's supposedly the most brilliant scientist existed in the EA!_

Halberton then turned his attention to Kenji, who stared at him respectfully. He felt a sense of nostalgia creeping to him as he focused on the Seraph pilot's eyes.

_That shimmer in those eyes… yes… no doubt, it's you all along, 'Dark Avenger'._

He offered his hand to Kenji, who warmly shook it and added a nod.

"Kenji Hyne… your son, Peter?" the admiral glanced at Peter, who beamed at his nephew with paternal pride. The older Hyne considered the Seraph pilot more as a son than a nephew.

"I wish he was, but he's my nephew and only living relative. He was adopted by foster parents before we met."

"I see… that's unfortunate. Well met, young lad."

Kenji sensed his former enemy, now comrade, standing before him feeling pleased at making his acquaintance. He laughed to himself deep down at the irony of the situation.

_Well, this sure is a surprise, meeting my former enemy in person, and wearing his army's uniform to boot. I never guessed it'd turn out like this. He still remembers me since that time._

"It's an honor meeting you, sir," he saluted to the admiral.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 13; +0900 hours**

**Location: The Vesalius**

In the ship's briefing room, Rau and Ades were in discussion regarding the mistaken prediction of the legged ship heading for the EA lunar HQ. The two glanced at the overview map table displaying the legged ship's expected route to the Moon.

"It seems we're wrong about the legged ship heading for the EA lunar HQ, Ades. We sorely underestimated the ship and its crew, Ades," Rau commented, hands behind his back.

Ades nodded in agreement, wearing a frown on his face.

"Yes, commander, it seems they have other tactics in their hands. What now?"

Rau traced his finger on the Earth, pointing it.

"I figure the legged ship will try an atmospheric re-entry and head for the Atlantic Federation's HQ in Alaska. We must destroy it before it attempts to do so. However, it has already rendezvous with the EA 8th Fleet, thanks to a latest report from Zelman in the _Gamow_."

Ades scratched his head with his left hand, looking at the overview map with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm… there's no choice but to go through them to reach the legged ship, then, commander?"

"Exactly. Contact Aster and Zelman, and notify them of our strategy. We shall begin final preparations before attempting battle with the EA 8th Fleet."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 13; +0915 hours**

**Location: The Geneva**

In the ship's briefing room, Lloyd, Eiji, and the Crusader Squad gathered about around the overview map table, displaying the same diagram shown in the _Vesalius_. Nearby the door, a small intercom was posted, its screen displaying the communication operator's image in the bridge.

"Captain, we've received a transmission from the _Vesalius_."

Lloyd approached the intercom, pressing the **"RECEIVE"** button to reply.

"Transfer it to the briefing room's display screen."

"Yes sir."

Then, a medium-sized display screen popped in view from above the overview map table. The group gathered around watching it showing Ades's image.

"Aster, Ades here. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

The _Geneva C_aptain shrugged off the apology with a wave of his right hand.

"Forget it, Ades, I'm used to waiting. Anyways, any developments?"

"Yes. Commander Creuset and I have already gone in discussion with a new battle plan regarding the legged ship _Archangel_."

"Spill, my friend."

"Ahem. It seems we're wrong to assume the legged ship heading for the EA lunar HQ. Commander Creuset pointed out that after its rendezvous with the EA 8th Fleet, it intends to make atmospheric re-entry and head for the Atlantic Federation's HQ in Alaska. He wants it destroyed before it can do so."

Arms folded and staring back at the overview map table, Eiji pondered on the situation.

"It's a small window of time to attempt to destroy the legged ship. It can't be helped."

Ryu threw his hands up in the air, staring at Ades.

"Captain Ades, what happened to the _Gamow_? Was it successful delaying the legged ship on its rendezvous with the EA 8th Fleet?"

Ades shook his head with a grim look.

"I'm afraid it wasn't able to. Despite the combined efforts of pilots Amalfi, Elsman, and Joule, in their acquired G-weapons, they were repelled off by the legged ship's small mobile suit force."

Barry snickered to himself after hearing the news, pocketing his hands in his pant pockets.

_The hotshots failed? Not like them to screw up… but with Nicol by their side, they'll let it slide this time._

Lisa folded her arms, pondering on the news.

_A small MS force… it must be the same ones we encountered before. The 5th prototype MS, the Strike, and the unknown one Commander Shinonome was fighting with… they're not to be underestimated._

Miho made a small prayer with concern.

_Nicol… I hope you're faring well as much I am._

"No way… I guess they're not to be underestimated. I look forward meeting them in battle," Ryu remarked, leaning against the wall with folded arms.

"No doubt about that, Ryu. So, Captain Ades, you're saying that with the _Vesalius_, the _Gamow_, and the _Geneva_, and counting our MS force, we rush up to the EA 8th Fleet and take them down, then hopefully destroying the legged ship before making its atmospheric re-entry?" Eiji inquired.

Ades nodded in reply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yup, that pretty much sums up the battle plan."

"When do we begin?" Lloyd asked.

"Have your ship and its units ready for battle. We'll be moving out in a few minutes."

"Understood, old chum. Relay word to Commander Creuset we're sticking with that plan."

With an understanding nod to the _Geneva_ Captain, Ades's image flickered off from the display screen. It then folded back up from its stored position.

Lloyd eyed the group, cutting the air with an outstretched hand.

"Any questions before we begin mission?" he asked.

Eiji cracked both knuckles on his hands, flexing them. He ran his right hand through his hair, grinning.

"No need to ask. I'm itching to go, captain."

"Very well, you're all dismissed. You all make preparations for battle."

Eiji and the Crusader Squad exited the briefing room. Lloyd then grabbed Ryu's arm, pulling the squad leader to him, seeing him being last to leave.

"Captain?" he wondered.

With a quiet voice and a cautious look around the room, Lloyd began.

"Ryu, have you noticed anything strange about Commander Shinonome?"

"Hmm… well… now that you mentioned it, in the previous battle with the legged ship joining attack with the _Vesalius_, he was worked up with one of the enemy's MS."

Lloyd gave a questioning glare.

"Worked up on one MS…? How so?"

Ryu coughed, clearing his voice, before resuming.

"That MS seemed familiar to Commander Shinonome's, in terms of design, firepower, etc. The only thing different about it was its painted scheme, which was white. My squad watched them fight it out with each other, not wanting to interfere. It was evenly matched… their skill seemed higher than ours."

"…Interesting. The next time you encounter that MS, can you record footage of it? Get it long as much as possible. Afterwards, send it to my office."

"Understood, captain. May I ask why?"

Lloyd furrowed his eyebrows in thought, as he recalled the masked informant's image in his mind.

"Nothing much, I just want to see its performance in battle. You're dismissed."

Giving an affirmative nod, Ryu left the room, seeing Lisa waiting for him outside the hallway.

"Hey, what took you?" she wondered.

"Just small chitchat regarding the legged ship," the Crusader Squad leader lied.

"Come on, let's get geared up then!"

The two rejoined the rest of the Crusader Squad and Eiji heading for the hangar bay.

Back in the briefing room, Lloyd closed his eyes, reflecting on the present situation.

_Hmm… the legged ship Archangel, and with its small MS force… it seems to be a slippery one to be destroyed._

_Why is Eiji getting worked up on a particular mobile suit similar to his? That doesn't add up. How could the legged ship acquire it for its defense? Maybe one of those prototypes not accounted for back in Heliopolis. _

_Creuset must have overlooked it. _

_Why is the masked informant so intent having me pursuing Creuset? Something's not right. _

Lloyd shook his head, clearing doubts inside.

_All will be answered in due time, I hope. For now, just concentrate in destroying the legged ship._

Switching off the overview map table, he switched off the lights, exiting the room and heading for the bridge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 13; +0930 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

Inside Murrue's office, the important people (Halberton and Hoffman, Murrue, Mwu, and Natarle, Peter and George) were in amidst of discussion over cups of freshly brewed coffee served courtesy from the ship's cook, Lowe Carte.

With Hoffman standing by his side, Halberton narrowed down the present situation viewed by EA senior staff back in Alaska.

"Apparently, Murrue, the senior staff in Alaska doesn't think that the _Archangel_ and the Strike Gundam were worth the destruction of Heliopolis and Artemis. Now regarding the Seraph Gundam, Professor Hyne, that's quite a coincidence it's in your hands."

Peter corrected the admiral.

"You've got it wrong, admiral. It was actually entrusted to Kenji as a present by Professor Kato."

Hoffman coughed slightly, getting everyone's attention.

"But what shall we do about Kira Yamato and Kenji Hyne? According to Captain Ramius and Professor Hyne, those two are the only Coordinators onboard this ship."

"Captain Hoffman, they're just civilians who've been forced by circumstances to fight for us. They should be free to leave," Murrue remarked.

George and Natarle were thinking the same thing.

_Yes… we could use them to our advantage. They're very valuable due to their abilities._

The Vice-Minister beat Natarle to the punch, who was about to speak out of turn, voicing out his opinion.

"Admiral, we just can't let people with their abilities go. It'd be best if they were enlisted, fighting for the EA."

Halberton stroked his blonde moustache listening, while setting down his cup of coffee on Murrue's table. He shook his head, glancing at his student.

"I agree with Captain Ramius on this matter. Besides, what right do we have forcing these innocent youths to fight our war?"

Mwu and Peter nodded, agreeing with the admiral and finishing their coffee. The only ones disagreeing were George and Natarle, who wore scowls on their faces.

_Kira Yamato and Kenji Hyne shouldn't be allowed to leave. It'd be a big disadvantage to the ship and its crew should they do so. Their Gundams are a mighty force to reckon with._

_I don't want Kenji Hyne to leave. I've rarely found someone attractive and mysterious as he. _

Natarle stepped forth, outstretching her hand, getting everyone's attention.

"Admiral, how about taking Kira's parents hostage? That should prevent him from leaving this ship. As to Kenji, he should be enlisted in the EA. His services are much needed by the crew."

Peter stared at Natarle astonished by the suggestion, and raising an eyebrow.

_Oh? It's absurd of you suggesting that idea! _

_For Kira, that boy deserves a normal life. For Kenji, well, he only decided to fight in order to protect the ship and its crew, returning the favor to Captain Ramius for her letting us stay onboard after Heliopolis fell._

Halberton stared at Natarle in apprehension, at the sound of the suggestion. He waved off her suggestion with an outstretched hand.

"Silence, Ensign Badgiruel! Stop saying such nonsense, I won't allow it."

Taken aback by his answer, Natarle regained composure, nodding to him. She cursed deep down having lost another internal conflict.

"My apologies, admiral."

_Damn it… defeated again! It's as if everyone's against me. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hangar, Murdoch chuckled delightedly to himself at the sight of 2 Skygrasper atmospheric combat units loaded inside, courtesy from the admiral. A support ship accompanying Halberton brought them.

"Yup… these babies will make a fine addition in this ship," he commented.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in Murrue's office, the discussion continued with Hoffman speaking, setting down his finished cup of coffee on Murrue's desk.

"Captain Ramius, because the advance ships we sent to rendezvous with you were destroyed, we cannot provide additional crew to spare for the _Archangel_."

Halberton placed his hand on Murrue's left shoulder, looking seriously at her.

"Murrue, you must get this ship and the Strike Gundam's data down to Alaska in order for the EA to continue the development of the Strike Gundam. ZAFT will continue to develop more MS, and we have to prepare for that."

Murrue nodded, placing her finished cup of coffee down on her desk.

"Understood, admiral. I'll make sure we'll do our best in getting the _Archangel_ and the Strike Gundam down to Alaska."

The admiral pulled his hand away from Murrue's left shoulder, nodding to her with a small smile.

"Excellent. Oh, there's one more agenda to be resolved here. I've decided that you and your crew deserve promotions. The senior staff back in Alaska wouldn't think of rewarding your efforts in bringing a top-secret project back to EA territory. Hoffman here will give you official papers of promotion for you to distribute to your crew."

The admiral's assistant stepped forth, handing a small bundle of signed papers, certifying promotions, to the _Archangel_ Captain, who received it with a salute.

"Thank you sir. I'll be sure to have these distributed right away."

Murrue glanced at Natarle, remembering discharge papers for Kira, Kuzzey, Miriallia, Sai, and Tolle. She went behind her desk, opening a drawer containing the mentioned items and handing them to Natarle.

"Can you make sure to hand these discharge papers for the teens? Thanks, Natarle."

Receiving them, she nodded in reply, then turning to Hoffman.

"Excuse me, Captain Hoffman, but will you accompany me in distributing these?"

"Of course, Ensign Badgiruel, lead the way."

The two left the room, looking for the Heliopolis students.

Mwu stifled a short yawn, trying to shake off drowsiness. He turned to the group.

"Excuse me, everybody, but I'm going to need some shut-eye. Admiral, captain, professor, and Vice-Minister."

After saluting to his superiors, Mwu exited the room, heading for his quarters.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, admiral. Please excuse me as well. Captain Ramius, George," Peter waved goodbye to the group, exiting the room and heading for the Hynes' quarters.

Halberton shook his student's hand warmly one last time, with a soft smile.

"Keep up the good work, Murrue. You'll make a fine captain, I know it."

Murrue blushed little embarrassed by the remark, smiling back.

"Thank you, admiral."

"I'll take my leave now. By the way, where are Kira and Kenji?"

"They should be in the hangar, working on their MS, the Strike and the Seraph."

"I see. Take care, Murrue. Oh, Vice-Minister, will you be coming along with me later when I head back to the _Menelaos_? Or would you prefer to stay onboard this ship?"

George shook his head in reply.

"I'm afraid I'll stay onboard here in the _Archangel_, because of my daughter Fllay."

"Oh? Ah, yes, the girl with the dark-red hair, among the Heliopolis students…?"

"Yes, she's the one. Besides this ship will be on route to Alaska, so I figured to make my reports regarding recent events happening with this ship and its crew to the EA central HQ."

Halberton adjusted his hat, glancing one last time at George with a small smile.

"Well, good day to you, Vice-Minister. Please excuse me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finding the Heliopolis students (minus Kira) on a quiet section of the hallway, Natarle and Hoffman called their attention, approaching them.

"Miss Badgiruel, what is it?" Sai inquired, adjusting his yellow-tinted specs.

Natarle handed them their discharge papers, catching them surprised.

"Here are your discharge papers, signed and approved by Captain Ramius and Admiral Halberton. You're free to leave the ship."

"What…? Are you serious?" Tolle asked, his mouth agape.

"Do you think I'd play around with you? Look at the papers closely, it's serious," Natarle clicked her tongue annoyed by the question.

Suddenly, a mass of dark-red hair appeared in view, belonging to Fllay, who pushed her way through the small group, appearing in front of Natarle and Hoffman. She looked at them with a hint of determination in her eyes.

"Is… it possible for me to join the army?" she asked them.

The two EA officers were slightly surprised by the question, looking casually at her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All was quiet back in the hangar after Murdoch ordered his team of mechanics/engineers to take some hours off from active duty, leaving the head mechanic/engineer noticing Kira gazing upwards at the Strike Gundam from the rafters.

_That kid better not think a lot, it won't do him any good._

Giving one last look at the Strike pilot, he followed suit after his team, who left the hangar and were on their way to the mess hall for chow time. As the door closed after him, silence reigned in the room.

Thoughts of his first battle back in Heliopolis loomed in Kira's mind as he continued gazing at the Strike. His face slowly turned sad as he felt a sense of guilt washing in him.

_That ZAFT pilot… I… I had no choice. He was trying to destroy the colony back then._

His hands clenched into shaky fists while his eyes closed, which seemed to shimmer little, and his teeth gritted in his mouth.

"Damn it… it's not fair…" he quietly remarked to himself.

"Thinking about your first battles in that MS… Kira was it?" a voice asked, getting Kira's attention.

The Strike pilot quickly regained composure, turning around to see Admiral Halberton walking to him slowly, hands held behind the back.

"You're… Admiral Halberton? It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Same here. I take it you're feeling sorry parting with that MS?"

Kira turned around looking back at the Strike sadly. Halberton approached the railing of the rafter he and Kira were on, with his hands then gripping it as he kept his eyes at the Strike pilot.

_What were his parents thinking, when they made him into a Coordinator?_

The admiral continued the conversation.

"The Strike Gundam was designed and developed to counter ZAFT MS. However, after hearing much about your recent exploits with that from Captain Ramius, when you piloted it, it becomes more like a super weapon. **-Chuckle-** Although your abilities are tempting to have, one person alone can't win a war."

Kira glanced back at him, expecting an answer to his questions about the Strike.

"Should I fight because I have the power to then?"

Halberton shook his head, letting go of the railing and resuming back in his regular position, hands held behind the back.

"Power means nothing if you don't have the will to fight."

Kira looked back at the Strike, pondering on the admiral's remark.

Coughing little to clear his voice, the admiral asked a question, breaking Kira's train of thought.

"By the way, Kira, have you seen Kenji Hyne around? Captain Ramius informed me he was also around here with you."

"Kenji? I saw him at the observation room a moment ago before I walked in here."

Halberton placed a hand on the Strike pilot's right shoulder, patting it, and smiling at him one more time. He then left, heading for his next destination, leaving Kira alone to his thoughts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the observation room, the lights were off leaving one occupant standing, looking outside the window, showing the void of space decorated with infinite number of stars.

Kenji removed the crucifix necklace worn around his neck, clutching it with his right hand and staring at it. A sense of nostalgia crept into him as a particular memory flashed in his mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

**Timeline: C.E. 70, February 8; +1800 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs, Junius-Seven**

PLANTs Junius-Seven through Ten were remodeled last year for agricultural production, as ordered by Chairman Clyne.

16-year old Kenji Hyne and 15-year old Lunamaria Minami were enjoying each other's company in a quiet location of an open field, alone. The two teens relaxed under a cool breeze of wind as they looked up at the manmade weather showing nightfall from their seated positions, thanks to the colony's weather control system. Kenji was in his red ZAFT uniform, symbolizing his status as an elite pilot, and laid down on the grassy ground with his hands holding behind his head. Lunamaria wore a pink jacket over a white blouse, white long skirt, pink socks, and brown leather shoes.

"**_Why didn't you call Eiji instead? He's always happy to spend time with you,"_** Kenji broke the silence as he continued gazing upwards.

Lunamaria felt a sense of pain and regret from his words, as she put on a fake smile, not wanting to reveal her conflicting emotions inside for the ZAFT ace pilot seated beside her.

**_All this time, Kenji… even after you rejected me a year ago… I still love you. I know you're a kind and thoughtful person inside, that's why you let Eiji take my heart instead of you. _**

"**_I know that, Kenji. But… I wanted to see you mostly. I heard you were very busy in the military lately,"_** she glanced at him, who sighed looking down at the grassy ground.

"**_Yeah… work's been mostly a pain in the ass, pardon my language. I'm just taking it easy for a while, picking on routine missions. There's nothing serious though for the time being._**"

"_**But you're regarded as one of ZAFT's top elite pilots! You should be happy you reached your goal after graduating from the academy."**_

Kenji laughed at himself after hearing the remark, then glancing back at her with a smile.

"_**True, but after achieving that goal… my life's pretty much boring from here on. You didn't call me out here from Aprilius-One just for this conversation. Is something the matter?"**_

Lunamaria felt herself turn into goo at the sight of his smile. Her cheeks flushed little, as she fiddled with her hands. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, before producing a small crucifix necklace out from her jacket's left chest pocket. Kenji noticed it, interested about the object.

"**_What's this? A necklace?"_** he asked.

Lunamaria slowly took his left hand, opening it, and depositing the accessory on the palm of his left hand. She then closed his left hand, holding over it with hers, while looking at him.

"_**This is… for you to remember me by."**_

"_**Luna…"**_

The girl looked sadly away from her first love, withdrawing her left hand. She adjusted her seated position, sitting on her legs and resting her hands on her lap. The ZAFT pilot felt his heart sinking with hurt as he guessed her next words.

"_**Kenji… please promise one thing."**_

That wasn't he'd expected though.

"_**?"**_

"_**Promise me… that you'll live the rest of your life without regrets. I want you to enjoy what your life offers to you. To me, I can see there's more to life than just the military."**_

"…_**I'm not sure about that…"**_

"_**I love you, Kenji… always will, and always have. I know Eiji is a good person for me to love, but I'll always regard you as my first love."**_

Kenji was shocked by her words, leaving him speechless. He had explained his reasons for letting his best friend pursue her, and knew she understood. But after foolishly and regretfully rejecting her a year ago, he wanted her acceptance.

**_Do you know how much this is tearing me up inside when I rejected you a year ago? I didn't want to lose Eiji because of that._**

He felt himself changing because of her. Since their first meeting when he was 8 years old, she was one of few friends he made. He was a quiet person who minded his own business, not wanting to invite social contact. But she and Eiji were the first ones to break that, entering in his life.

He shook off doubt and thought from his mind, carefully choosing his words for a reply.

"_**Luna… I love you too. I've really screwed up rejecting you before… but now it's too late, I guess. I didn't want to hurt Eiji and anger him by stealing you away from him. I value my friends highly."**_

Lunamaria felt tears clouding up her vision as she heard those three special words she longed for from him. She faced back at him with a sad smile.

"_**Kenji… I waited so long to hear you say those words. And now… I've no regrets."**_

The ZAFT ace pilot gently wiped off her tears with his right hand. He stared into those two blue pools shimmering with happiness. Snaking his right hand behind her back, he slowly drew her face close to his, sealing their lips against each other.

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Luna… I'll never forget you… ever._

With a tear trickling down from his right eye, Kenji clutched Lunamaria's memento firmly.

His ears perked up, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching him, warning him of an arrival. He hurriedly wore the necklace back, and wiped off his tear with his right hand in one motion, before turning around facing the person.

He looked to find Admiral Halberton approaching him.

"Admiral Halberton, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" the Seraph pilot asked, startled by his presence.

"Well, well… I guess fate was kind enough to let us meet face to face. There's no need to pretend any longer… 'Dark Avenger'," the EA admiral spoke.

Kenji shook his head with an amused smile. He threw his hands up the air, defeated, before folding his arms and staring casually at him.

"I'm surprised you still remembered me back in the Grimaldi Front, admiral. I guess you were playing coy with me when we first met back in the hangar."

The admiral smiled, sharing his amusement with his supposed enemy standing face him.

"I didn't want to cause a ruckus with the crew, you wouldn't have liked the attention given to you. What made you slip into an enemy uniform, friend?"

"**-Chuckle-** I resigned from ZAFT months ago, admiral, so no need to worry. How I got into this EA uniform… well, it's a long story. My uncle and I got mixed with this ship's business when Heliopolis was destroyed."

"Well… that's quite a story, Kenji Hyne. I take it it's your real name?"

"…You got me there, admiral, I won't deny that."

Halberton laughed again at the casualness of his response.

"A legendary pilot feared by EA and admired by ZAFT alike… that doesn't do me the justice seeing you in person like this, and acting normal unlike that name."

"Me, a legendary pilot…? Nah… I guess people see me in that light when I fight in my black CGUE."

"There's no need for modesty, Kenji. You're full of surprises, and unpredictable too, so do EA pilots say when meeting you on the battlefield."

"That's my style, admiral."

Halberton shook his head impressed, then looking outside the window with hands behind his back, standing aside Kenji.

"Tell me one thing. Why did you spare my flagship back then? You pretty much decimated nearly the entire EA 4th Fleet, if it wasn't for the _Menelaos_ being the only survivor."

The Seraph pilot pocketed his hands in his EA uniformed pants, joining the sightseeing.

"I remembered making a promise to someone. She told me to live my life without regrets. I… couldn't bring myself to destroy your flagship after seeing you there. I slowly got fed up destroying more of your units, after the battle of Grimaldi Front ended. This war between EA and ZAFT… it seems pointless. That's why I left ZAFT on my own accord."

The admiral smiled at his own reflection shown by the window, intrigued by the answer.

"I guess you're human after all. If you could bring yourself to lend your talents in helping end this conflict, I'll be glad to hear that. I see a potential in you to confirm my beliefs, just like Kira Yamato."

Kenji raised an eyebrow at his own reflection.

"What did you tell him by the way? I can see he doesn't want to get mixed up in this war as I do."

"Oh nothing much… I just mentioned him that one person alone can't win a war, despite having tempting abilities, and being a Coordinator."

"Were you persuading him to fight his own people?"

"Preposterous, I just merely hinted him that it'd be a waste for him to not fully use his abilities for a purpose. If he can find that purpose, well, good for him."

Just then, an EA officer stepped inside the room, getting their attention. He approached the admiral, saluting him first.

"Admiral, there's a message from the _Menelaos_ requesting you and Captain Hoffman to return back."

"I understand. Have the shuttle ready immediately."

"Yes sir!"

The officer saluted him once more before turning around exiting the room. Halberton let out a defeated sigh, turning to Kenji and offering his right hand to him.

"Well, I shall take my leave. It's a privilege meeting you, Kenji."

"Likewise, admiral… I trust you won't mention a word about me to your superiors?"

"**-Chuckle-** Not at all. I hope we meet again."

"I'm honored considering you a friend, admiral."

The two warmly shook hands, smiling at each other. Retracting his hand back, Halberton tipped his hat to Kenji in courtesy, before exiting the room. As the Seraph pilot watched his retreating figure, he felt a newfound respect and a friend in him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the hallway, Fllay continued on as the group listened to her.

"I've thought a lot of things after noticing my father's near-demise and gladly seeing him alive back in this ship, thanks to Kenji. I realize that I must fight to bring peace in this conflict between Naturals and Coordinators. While I slowly learn to trust Kira and Kenji, it showed me that there's hope for peace between our two races."

Unknown to the group, George passed by, noticing them and his daughter particularly. He quietly joined behind the Heliopolis students, catching the sudden attention of Natarle and Hoffman, who noticed the arrival. The Vice-Minister placed a finger on his lips, motioning them to remain silent. They nodded in reply, listening to his daughter's speech.

"I… I want to make my father proud of me, knowing that his daughter is trying her best to lend a hand in ending this war. So please… I want to join the army and fight… so that I can carry on his will."

Fllay felt few tears coming out as she finished, looking determined at Natarle and Hoffman. The Heliopolis students were surprised by the dark red-haired teen's sudden change of attitude after listening to her speech.

Behind them, George smiled proudly at his daughter, beaming with parental pride for raising such a daughter standing before him. He clapped his hands, surprising everyone (minus Natarle and Hoffman) and particularly Fllay, who looked at him stunned.

"Daddy…? You were here the whole time?" she asked.

"Fllay… I didn't realize you've grown into such a mature young lady. I'm proud of you for putting up such a brave stand."

"Daddy…"

"Ensign Badgiruel, Captain Hoffman, can I have a word with you, along with Fllay? Let's go somewhere private."

The two mentioned EA officers nodded in reply, with Natarle approaching Fllay and pulling her gently along as they left for somewhere else in private, continuing a new conversation regarding the Vice-Minister's daughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Heliopolis students watched their retreating forms, reeling from their stunned reactions just now. Sai looked at his discharge paper, with Fllay's words etched in his mind. With a grim look at it, he tore the paper up in half, crumpling it into a ball. His friends stared at him shocked at his action.

"Why did you that, Sai?" Kuzzey asked in disbelief.

"Sorry guys… I feel the same as Fllay. I couldn't just bring myself to bail out on the _Archangel_ and its crew, especially Captain Ramius. I want to fight too," the yellow-tinted spectacled teen replied.

Miriallia tore up her discharge paper, smiling in agreement.

"Well, I'm in with Sai at this one. I want to fight as well… what about you, Tolle, Kuzzey?"

The two mentioned teens tore up their discharge papers as well.

"Where my girlfriend goes, I'll follow. I got to do my share as well," Tolle remarked, holding his girlfriend around by the waist with his left arm. This earned a small blush from her, as she playfully admonished him for his recent action.

"**­-Sigh-** I hate being left out… I guess I want to repay Captain Ramius for her kindness letting us onboard this ship, that's all," Kuzzey replied, dejected.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hangar, a shuttle was being loaded with the remnant Heliopolis refugees. An EA soldier carefully guided them one by one in a line near the shuttle's hatch. The shuttle was boarded specifically for Orb, in Earth.

With a small duffel bag, containing a few articles of clothes and other belongings, slung around by his left shoulder, Kira waited behind the line, wearing civilian attire. He looked around for signs of his friends, wondering if they planned on leaving the ship as he.

_Where are Sai and the others? I don't see them around here._

He felt a small tug at his pants, forcing him to look at a familiar small girl beaming at him with a smile. His eyes widen little as he remembered bumping into her before his recent battle, while he crouched down to her height, returning her with his smile. The girl wore a yellow dress, covered with a small blue jacket, and white shoes. Her long, black hair swayed a bit as her brown eyes stared at the Strike pilot.

"Yumi, isn't it? What are you doing here?" he asked.

The mentioned girl giggled at his question, taking out a small, yellow origami flower from her pocket and giving it to him, who warmly accepted the gift.

"This is for protecting everyone, Kira! Thank you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yumi…! There you are! I've been worried about you running off like that!" a woman's voice spoke. Its source approached the little girl, grabbing her left hand, and looking at Kira. Wearing civilian attire, the woman had short, black hair, and green eyes; she looked to be around her early 30s, and was fairly beautiful.

"You must be Kira she talked to me about. I can't thank you enough for your help in protecting us in this ship. You have my gratitude," she spoke, smiling at the teen.

"Ma'am… there's no need for thanks. I did my best protecting everyone here," Kira replied, little embarrassed at being thanked.

The woman laughed, amused by his reaction. She looked at her daughter.

"Come on now, Yumi, we're leaving now."

Yumi nodded, then giving one last smile and a wave of good-bye to Kira.

"Bye-bye, Kira…! Thank you!"

The Strike pilot watched their retreating forms joining the line of civilians entering the shuttle as he waved back at Yumi with a smile.

The EA soldier, serving as a guide, noticed the lone Strike pilot, calling him out loudly.

"Hey, are you coming or not? The shuttle leaves in a few minutes! You better make up your mind!"

Kira was struggling deep down whether to stay or leave the ship. He exclaimed back loudly at the soldier.

"I'm waiting for my friends! Give me some time!"

"You don't have all day here! Jeez… kids these days," the soldier grumbled to himself, while shaking his head annoyed. He continued guiding the remaining civilians inside the shuttle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours passed by as a combined ZAFT fleet of the Le Creuset team (1 Nazca-class destroyer the _Vesalius_, 1 Laurasia-class the _Gamow_) and the Aster team (1 Nazca-class destroyer the _Geneva_) finally approached just outside Earth's atmosphere, where the EA 8th Fleet was stationed with the legged ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 13; +1200 hours**

**Location: The Vesalius**

In the ship's hangar bay, preparations where finally made and checked as the ship was geared up for an upcoming battle lying ahead. The remaining GINNs were already launched 5 minutes ago, leaving the remaining unit --- the Aegis Gundam. The ZAFT-owned Gundam perched itself on the linear catapult, with its back attached with the launch-suspension cable. The launch sequence window popped in view from above.

Inside the Aegis's cockpit, Athrun made a system check and finalized preparations of his unit. The MS operator's image appeared on his left CIS.

"Athrun, are you all set?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm launching now," Athrun confirmed. The operator nodded in reply before his image flickered off from the left CIS.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X303 AEGIS GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Athrun Zala, Aegis… launching!" the Aegis pilot exclaimed, with his unit shot into space and its PS armor kicking in immediately, coloring the Gundam in a brilliant shade of pink.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nearby the _Vesalius_, the _Gamow_ launched the Blitz and the Buster Gundams. The Blitz and the Buster joined the Aegis as they waited for the Duel to catch up with them.

Inside the _Gamow's_ hangar bay, the remaining Duel perched itself on the linear catapult, with its back attached with the launch-suspension cable. It was fitted with an "Assault Shroud", a set of extra equipment designed to increase its mobility and firepower.

Wearing bandages over his injured right eye, Yzak finalized his preparations inside the Duel's cockpit. He gripped the control sticks firmly, his teeth gritting and seething in gathering fury.

_This time, I vow to get my revenge on that cocky Seraph pilot and the Strike pilot at once! They'll pay for this humiliation! _

The launch sequence window popped in view from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X102 DUEL GUNDAM ASSAULT SHROUD**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Yzak Joule, Duel Assault Shroud… launching!" the Duel Assault Shroud pilot exclaimed, with his unit shot into space. He quickly floored the thrusters, rejoining the other ZAFT Gundams.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 13; +1205 hours**

**Location: The Geneva**

Following suit with the _Vesalius_ and the _Gamow_, the _Geneva_ launched its respective unit, the Crusader Squad. Seconds after their launch, the 4 white-painted GINN High Maneuver Types arranged in a circle formation, then heading towards the EA 8th Fleet.

Meanwhile, the remaining unit, the Spawn Gundam, was about to launch from the hangar bay. The Spawn perched itself on the linear catapult, latching its back with the launch-suspension cable. Inside its cockpit, Eiji finalized his preparations of his unit. Then, the _Geneva_ Captain's image appeared on his left CIS.

"Eiji, try to stick with formation with the Crusader Squad. Our sole objective is the capture or destruction of the legged ship. Since the EA 8th Fleet is holding it on the rear lines, there's no choice but to decimate that EA fleet guarding it. Are you clear with me?" Lloyd seriously asked, rubbing his temples on his forehead.

"…It'll be a piece of cake, sir, so put your worries aside," Eiji confidently remarked.

"Alright, get your ass out there now!"

With that said, Lloyd's image flickered off from his left CIS. Smirking to himself, Eiji couldn't help but feel anticipation inside him, as he tightened his grip on the control sticks.

_Kenji… _

The launch sequence window popped in from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP02 SPAWN GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Eiji Shinonome, Spawn… launching!" the Spawn pilot exclaimed, as his unit was shot off into space. Quickly activating the Spawn's PS armor, he floored the thrusters a bit, rejoining side by side with the Crusader Squad.

"Are we all set then?" he contacted Crusader-01 via com-link.

"You don't need to tell my squad that! Let's go, sir!" Crusader-01 replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 13; +1210 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

Back in the ship's hangar, Kira watched the last civilian stepped inside the shuttle boarded for Earth. He felt a hand on his left shoulder, prompting him to turn around seeing Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, and Kuzzey wearing their EA uniforms. He looked at them surprised by their appearance.

"What's this? How come you're all in uniforms?" Kira asked.

"Sorry, it looks we won't join you in leaving, Kira. We've decided to stay onboard and fight," Sai replied with a smile.

"But… why?"

"I guess… something what Fllay told Ensign Badgiruel a moment ago convinced us to change our minds," Miriallia answered, shrugging her shoulders at the Strike pilot. Next her and holding her around by his right side, Tolle grinned, shaking his head looking at his girlfriend.

"Where Mir goes, I'll follow. Anyways, we wish you a safe trip, Kira. Send us a letter or postcard once you get there, okay?" he added with a grin.

"I suppose it's good for us to stay here and fight. Well, if you're not staying here, I guess this is goodbye, Kira. Safe trip to you," Kuzzey added also.

Suddenly, battle sirens rang out throughout the hangar, prompting a battle alert. The group looked up at the deafening sound, then back to Kira.

"Take care, Kira. We're off now to get ready for a battle," Sai finished, tilting his yellow-tinted specs to his friend as a form of a good-bye, prompting the others to follow him.

"Bye Kira! Take care always!" Miriallia waved at Kira before following Sai.

Tolle and Kuzzey simply waved their friend off with a smile.

Kira watched their retreating forms with a heavy heart. His left hand clenched into a shaky fist as he considered his options. Behind him, the EA soldier-guide yelled at him.

"Hey kid, made up your mind? Are you joining or not?"

Kira turned around looking at him, then at the origami flower held in his right hand. He felt a new resolve growing in him, as he finally decided.

He shook his head and waved the soldier off with his right hand.

"Forget me, I'm staying here in this ship!"

The soldier-guide shrugged his shoulders, then closing the shuttle's hatch. He moved to another EA soldier, getting his attention.

"All civilians are inside. Get this shuttle ready for take-off!"

"Got it."

Watching the shuttle one last time, Kira turned around, exiting the hangar and heading to the locker room to change.

_I've decided to fight. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Hynes' quarters, Peter watched his nephew quickly changing into his EA pilot suit.

"So… you decided to stay and fight," he remarked.

Kenji ran a hand through his hair, checking himself on a small mirror lain on a cabinet. Satisfied with his impression, the Seraph pilot grabbed his pilot helmet, tucking it under his left arm. He turned around facing his uncle, who was seated on his bed.

"Yeah… I thought about many things when we first came aboard this ship since Heliopolis. I want to protect this ship and its crew, that's all. We owe much to Captain Ramius."

Peter smirked to him, satisfied with the remark.

"I suppose it's the least we can do, paying her favor back by lending our help. I presumed you'd change your mind when you spotted that shuttle boarded for Earth a while ago, remember?"

Kenji looked serious at his uncle.

"…Yeah. But I want to see what happens to this ship and its crew. I'm quite interested by how the Seraph and the Strike will change things in the battlefield."

_I've got another reason for staying as well. The connection between Kira's parents, Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, and the Ultimate Coordinator project… I have a feeling you're hiding something from me, uncle. _

_I intend to find out._

Shaking the thoughts off his mind, he waved his uncle a quick good-bye, exiting their quarters and adding a last remark.

"I won't let Professor Kato be disappointed in seeing that I haven't used his gift."

As the door closed after him, Peter sighed to himself, then turning around watching space outside the window.

"Via… I don't know how much longer I can keep your son from not knowing the truth. He's so like his father… curious and determined to find out answers to his questions no matter what," he guilty replied to his reflection shown outside the window.


	14. Ep13: Stars Falling through the Sky

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 13: Stars Falling through the Sky**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 13; +1230 hours **

**Location: Earth, Atmosphere**

Inside the EA 8th Fleet's flagship, the _Menelaos_, activity whirled to life as the battle alert sounded throughout the ship. Inside its bridge, radar operators reported incoming heat signatures of a small ZAFT fleet heading towards the 8th Fleet.

"Admiral, we're picking up heat sources of a small group of battleships… getting their id signatures!"

"What… they're ZAFT forces! 1 Laurasia-class ship _Gamow_, and 2 Nazca-class ships, _Vesalius_ and _Geneva_!"

From his seat, Halberton furrowed his eyebrows in critical thinking after hearing the operators' reports. He cut the air with an outstretched right hand.

"Order the rest of the fleet to enter immediately into battle formation! Communication operators, contact the _Archangel_ and inform Captain Ramius to move the ship staying in the rear of the _Menelaos_!" he commanded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel__'s_ bridge, Dalida received an incoming transmission from the _Menelaos_. From his post in the CIC area, he immediately reported to Murrue.

"Captain, there's a message from the _Menelaos_! They've ordered the _Archangel_ to stay in the rear next to them."

After him, Jackie reported his findings on the radar.

"Captain, heat sources detected from an incoming group of ships heading towards the 8th Fleet. They're… ZAFT! Scanning their id signatures… identified as 1 Laurasia-class ship _Gamow_, and 2 Nazca-class ships _Vesalius_ and _Geneva_!"

Murrue was stunned at the mention of the reports. Shaking off her surprise, she immediately gave out her orders.

"Raise the battle alert in the ship! We'll be entering into battle immediately! Dalida, send a reply to the _Menelaos_ stating that we'll comply with their orders!"

"Yes ma'am!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As ZAFT's small MS force composing the Le Creuset Team (several GINNs, the Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel Assault Shroud Gundams) and the Aster Team (the Crusader Squad and the Spawn Gundam) entered the battlefield, the EA 8th Fleet immediately deployed their Moebius MA units to engage them.

Thus, the battle began, after the first shot was fired by ZAFT.

The Le Creuset team and the Aster team immediately split up, taking on the numerous Moebius units from their side.

Noticing the Aegis, the Spawn suddenly approached it by its side. Eiji hailed Athrun via com-link, who was surprised seeing another G-Weapon at use by ZAFT and its peculiar design.

"This is Eiji Shinonome speaking. You must be Athrun Zala, correct?"

"Commander Shinonome… the "Red Reaper"…!"

Eiji briefly laughed, seeing Athrun's bewildered face on a small sub-window on the Spawn's CIS.

"Drop the "commander" part and forget that call-sign, just call me Eiji. I was with you in the previous battle with the legged ship, though we haven't had time to meet face-to-face."

Athrun quickly rummaged through his mind, remembering his previous battle with the escort fleet sent by the EA 8th Fleet. He then recalled the _Geneva__'s_ image backing up the _Vesalius_, along with the Crusader Squad and the Spawn deployed at one area in the battlefield.

"…Now, I remember. You were with the backup ship, the _Geneva_, then?"

"Commander Shinonome, watch out!" Ryu exclaimed to Eiji via com-link, forcing the Spawn pilot to notice a charging Moebius unit at him from his left side.

He quickly maneuvered the Spawn to fire its **"Panzer Eisen" **rocket anchor, mounted at its left forearm, at the Moebius MA, stopping it at its tracks.

**-PHOOSH- **

**-GRAB- **

Then, he immediately flung it towards another group of Moebius units heading towards the Aegis, toppling them like bricks.

**-WHAM- **

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM- **

Crusader-01 appeared on the Spawn's left side, its pilot hailing Eiji via com-link.

"Commander, this is no time for idle chat! We're in the midst of a battle here!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

The Spawn retracted its **"Panzer Eisen"**, then shrugging its shoulders at Crusader-01.

Athrun felt his mouth agape at the casualness and reaction time of the famed ZAFT ace pilot's attack in front of him. He quickly regained composure watching the small exchange between him and Ryu.

"I know, don't mind me, I was already done talking. Thanks for the warning though."

"…**-Sigh-** Yes sir. Let's continue with the mission!"

Crusader-01 flew off, leaving the Aegis and the Spawn, joining the rest of the Crusader Squad in the offensive.

"He's too serious for his own good, can't blame him for that. It was nice meeting you, Athrun. Anyway, Captain Aster will help back up the _Vesalius_ and the _Gamow_. That's his ship over there, the _Geneva_. The Crusader Squad and I will help mop up this area of these Moebius pests."

Before Eiji could switch off his com-link, Athrun immediately brought up a question, stopping him.

"Wait! Where and how did you get that G-Weapon you're piloting? I don't remember seeing this back in Heliopolis!"

"…Sorry, I can't answer that. You best focus on the battle."

With a hefty boost from its thrusters, the Spawn flew off, rejoining the battlefield, leaving the Aegis behind. Athrun raised a curious eyebrow as he watched the Spawn's retreating form on the Aegis's CIS.

_The "Red Reaper"… it's really him. Regardless, I've to get going. _

Athrun felt a small premonition sweeping through him as he moved the Aegis into the battlefield, his eyes narrowed. An image of his childhood best friend popped in his mind.

_Kira… I know you're out there. _

Next was an image of the mysterious stranger who returned his fiancé safely to him.

_Kenji… I'll find out who you really are. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel__'s_ bridge, Murrue heard its door open, prompting her to glance back at the visitors.

Surprise once again masked on her face, as she stared at the Heliopolis students (minus Kira and Fllay) assuming back in their posts with their EA uniforms worn.

The regular bridge crew (Arnold, Dalida, Jackie, and Romero) shared their captain's surprise as well, looking indifferently at the students while they continued working at their posts.

"What's this?" she asked.

Natarle approached by her right side, explaining the reason for their return.

"I authorized it, captain. Plus, they didn't want to leave ship anyway."

Murrue looked amazed at her workmate then back at the Heliopolis students, amused. She shook her head and sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped then," she remarked, rubbing the temples on her forehead with her right hand.

Hearing that, the Heliopolis students glanced back at her with smiles. Natarle couldn't help but share the feeling as well, smiling as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the locker room, Kira quickly stepped in to change, but was slightly surprised seeing Fllay in an EA uniform waiting for him. The mentioned dark red-haired female teen shared his surprise as well.

As the door closed after him, the Strike pilot started, approaching her.

"Fllay, what are you doing here? I have to suit up for battle."

A little nervous and playing with her hands, Fllay looked at the Strike pilot with concern, knowing well he was entering in another dangerous battle.

"Kira… I… I want to fight alongside you."

Kira arched his left eyebrow at the remark, then noticing her standing next to his opened locker, containing his pilot suit. He placed his left hand on her right shoulder, shaking his head in reply.

"No… it's impossible for you to pilot the Strike Gundam. I'm going to fight and help end this war."

Suddenly, Fllay pressed her lips against his, catching him off-guard. She then wrapped her arms around his head as her tongue prodded inside his mouth, flickering against his tongue. Kira felt a natural impulse to intensify the kiss, returning it full force while wrapping his arms around her body.

The two teens held the kiss for 15 seconds, then slowly breaking away from each other for air, leaving a small trail of their mixed saliva from the tips of their tongues dropping to the floor. Their faces felt flushed as they slowly looked back at each other.

"W-W-What… was that for?" Kira stammered, feeling his heart beating rapidly from the kiss.

Fllay reluctantly smiled, feeling her nervousness clearing away as she laid her eyes on the Strike pilot, and adding a mischievous grin.

"That's my good luck charm for you. Please come back alive… I'll protect you with my feelings."

With that said, she embraced him, nestling her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Kira was awe-struck, suddenly having growing feelings for her as he embraced her back, smelling her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Vesalius_, Ades and the masked Rau watched the ensuing battle on the main screen. Floating away from the ship's captain, the masked commander began a discussion on the battle, folding his arms.

"Well, well, the EA 8th Fleet. Admiral Halberton must know he can't win the battle with only ships and MA, yet he sends them out against us."

Ades glanced at him.

"It's only natural for him to retaliate against us, commander."

Rau grunted at the remark, then rubbing his chin with his right hand, analyzing the battle. His eyes focused on the _Menelaos_, then noticing the legged ship partly visible behind it. Hitting a realization, he looked back intently at the main screen with a frown.

"Halberton is hiding the legged ship in the rear lines, in order for it to escape to Earth via atmospheric re-entry!"

Ades stared at him stunned, then understanding his explanation.

"Huh?"

Rau cut the air with an outstretched left hand.

"We must destroy the legged ship at all costs!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the battlefield, the Buster and the Duel made quick work of 2 Drake-class EA battleships, the _Seleukos_ and the _Antigonos_. Watching their explosion from the Buster's CIS, Dearka snickered to himself inside the cockpit.

"Heh, heh… target practice…!"

Unlike his cocky partner, Yzak was seething in built-up fury, gritting his teeth.

"Bah… they're hardly worth of our time. Dearka, to the other area, now!" he exclaimed to his partner via com-link. The Buster glanced at the Duel, nodding its head in reply. The two jettisoned to another area of the battlefield, looking for more Moebius unit kills.

On the other hand, the Aegis and the Blitz crippled 1 Nelson-class battleship, the _Cassandros_, and 1 Drake-class EA battleship, the _Xerxes_.

"Nicol, follow me. Let's leave those ships be, we already crippled them," Athrun hailed his partner via com-link.

"Alright, Athrun, I'm with you," Nicol replied.

Hesitant to make the kill, the Aegis and the Blitz flew off from the crippled EA battleships they inflicted, taking care of another group of Moebius units.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Vesalius's_ bridge, Rau watched his subordinates flying away from the crippled EA battleships. He shook his head in disappointment, folding his arms.

"Tsk, tsk… Athrun and Nicol are too soft. Ades, aim the _Vesalius's_ main cannons at those crippled EA battleships and fire. We can't leave enemies behind alive."

Ades felt a little chill creeping in his spine at the tone of the remark. He personally knew the masked commander's cold personality and dedication to duty, and understanding his philosophy of war. He nodded in reply, then giving orders to the bridge crew.

In seconds, the _Vesalius_ turned facing the crippled EA battleships, destroying them with its main cannons.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Firing off several mini-missiles at another group of Moebius units, destroying them, the Duel Assault Shroud searched around the battlefield for the Seraph and Strike Gundams. Yzak watched intently on his CIS like a hawk waiting for its prey.

"Come out wherever you are… Seraph… Strike," he remarked gleefully.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel_, Mwu was seated in his Moebius Zero, zipped up in his pilot suit and helmet. He contacted Murrue in the bridge via com-link, with his image appearing on the bridge's main screen.

"Why am I on standby, captain? Give me permission to launch!" he demanded.

From her seat, Murrue let out an exasperated sigh, glaring at the Moebius Zero pilot.

"We haven't been given orders by Admiral Halberton, Lieutenant La Flaga! We're awaiting further instructions!"

Mwu rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up the air.

"I insist on going out, even if I can't make much of a difference to the battle! Please, captain!"

Gritting her teeth and furrowing her eyebrows, Murrue signaled Dalida to contact the _Menelaos_. Halberton's image then replaced Mwu's on the main screen.

"Captain Ramius, what's the meaning of this?" the admiral inquired.

"Admiral, requesting permission to descend to Earth immediately," Murrue remarked.

Seated next to Halberton, Hoffman stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you trying to pull, Captain Ramius? You just want to save yourself!"

Murrue glared at Hoffman, then looking at her mentor.

"The _Archangel_ must leave because it's ZAFT's target. Please, admiral, give permission to descend!"

Halberton was at a loss, considering options. As his eyes strayed a bit from his former student back to the bridge's window showing the ensuing battle, a Nelson-class EA battleship, the _Ptolemaios_, exploded in a great ball of fire just a short distance from his ship's right side.

Deep down, he was aghast witnessing his fleet being decimated piece by piece. He then looked back at Murrue with a smirk.

"You're as reckless as ever, Murrue. Very well, permission granted. Now get out here! I'll make sure no enemies approach the _Archangel_ while you begin atmospheric re-entry."

Murrue saluted and nodded to the admiral. Her image then flickered off the main screen.

Hoffman stared stunned at the admiral. He let out a resigned sigh, plopping himself on his seat, shaking his head. Halberton chuckled at his workmate's behavior, then turning his face into a serious one as he stood up from his seat, getting the bridge crew's attention.

"Communication operators, relay my message to the surviving ships."

The mentioned operators hastily complied, opening com-link channels to the remaining ships in the EA 8th Fleet, the _Paris_ and the _Belgrano_.

"To all surviving ships of the 8th Fleet, this is Admiral Halberton speaking. I know that we're fighting a losing battle, and escape is impossible.

"But hear me out!

"We have a last mission to accomplish, and that's to prevent any ZAFT forces from disrupting the _Archangel__'s_ atmospheric re-entry in Earth. The ship is vital to the EA's success in its war against ZAFT, so at all costs it must be safely ensured free from enemies!

"To the men and women of the 8th Fleet, I'm proud to fight alongside you all! Let our fleet's name go down in history! If we're to go down, then we shall do so with honor and dignity!

Cheers and cries from the survivors of the 8th Fleet resonated in the _Menelaos's_ com-link. The bridge crew stopped their duties momentarily, turning around facing their admiral, saluting him with steel resolve in themselves. Halberton looked around each of them, then returning their salute with his. He glanced at Hoffman, who sheepishly smiled with a salute.

"You're determined as always, Lewis. What a time to stick with you now," he sarcastically remarked.

Halberton smiled back at one of his close friends, seating back and staring at the approaching outcome of the battle happening in front of him. He crossed his hands forming a temple, and resting it on his lap.

_Kenji Hyne, I wonder how you'll affect the outcome of this war. _

He smiled at the thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Humph… these Naturals don't know when to quit. Haven't they realized that they suck at quality rather than quantity?" Crusader-01 remarked, as it made quick work with its heavy sword of 5 Moebius units harassing him. He looked around to find Crusader-02 peppering rounds with its experimental armor assault rifle at another 5 Moebius units buzzing around him, trying to find an opening to attack.

"Heh, heh… I think they're just clueless idiots who simply rush head-on in battle, captain," Crusader-02 hailed to his captain via com-link. It flew by Crusader-01's side, shrugging its shoulders and readying its experimental armor assault rifle.

Suddenly, they received an incoming transmission from Crusader-04, whose image appeared on a sub-window on their CIS.

"Captain, Miho here. There appears to be activity coming from the legged ship! It's hiding behind the enemy fleet's flagship. By the looks of it, it's…"

Before Crusader-04 could finish her sentence, another transmission came from the _Geneva_. Lloyd's image appeared on another sub-window on their CIS, his grim face telling a realization.

"According to Commander Creuset from the _Vesalius_, the legged ship is planning to make atmospheric re-entry to Earth right now!"

The Crusader Squad stared at their captain with slight surprise.

"You've got to be kidding… these Moebius pests are taking up too much of our time! Plus, we've still got to deal with the other EA ships in the fleet as well. I doubt we could launch a full assault on the legged ship," Crusader-03 commented, as it stabbed and shot through 2 Moebius units with its heavy sword and experimental armor assault rifle in a brief moment, before flying off from the coming explosion.

"Jeez… why do we end up doing the dirty work?" Crusader-02 complained.

Lloyd glared at the Crusader Squad with a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Crusader Squad, launch a full assault on the legged ship before it makes atmospheric re-entry now! We may never get the chance to pursue if it escapes!"

"But still… it's risky, captain. I suppose we have no choice…" Crusader-04 dejectedly remarked.

Crusader-01 shook off doubts from his mind, gripping tightly on the control sticks in the cockpit.

"Crusader Squad, assemble and follow my lead! We shall attack the legged ship! Captain, we'll do what we can, but fighting just outside the Earth's atmosphere is dangerous. Our MS weren't designed to take much heat from there."

Lloyd nodded in reply, tipping his hat to the Crusader Squad.

"Very well… don't take unnecessary risks though. Crusader-01, where's Eiji by the way?"

Crusader-01 raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"We haven't been able to contact him, captain, but I'm sure he's well aware of the mission you gave us. Our radar is picking him up helping the Le Creuset team with the attack on the EA fleet."

"I see. Continue with the mission!"

With that said, Lloyd's transmission was cut from the Crusader Squad. They quickly assembled in formation, heading towards the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arms folded and hovering a short distance away, the Spawn Gundam watched the last Drake-class EA battleship, the _Belgrano_, exploding in a matter of seconds after its bridge was destroyed by a well-placed shot from the Spawn's beam rifle. However, to add further damage, the Spawn fired off a shot of its **"Agni"** hyper-impulse cannon through the battleship's body from its front, intensifying its destruction.

"Bah… these Naturals are hardly worth the fight," Eiji sneered to himself as he watched the EA battleship's destruction on the CIS. His eyes then caught sight of 3 EA battleships in radar --- the _Paris_, the _Menelaos_, and the _Archangel_.

"The legged ship… Kenji must be there. I'll just have to make him come out then!" he exclaimed, flooring the thrusters to the max. The Spawn extended its wings, then heading towards the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, back in the _Archangel_, the ship was preparing itself for atmospheric re-entry. Inside its bridge, the crew made preparations for the descent, typing in their terminals.

"Have the ablative gel fired now!" Murrue exclaimed from her seat.

The mentioned substance was fired from the gel dischargers on the hull's underside. It slowly covered hull's underside, forming itself as a thin layer of shell. The gel was slowly evaporated bit by bit as the _Archangel_ slowly descended in the Earth's atmosphere.

In the hangar, Mwu, Murdoch, and the ship's mechanics felt the sudden, shaky descent. Murdoch had to grab hold of the Moebius Zero for balance.

"Woah… what in the world?" he wondered.

Mwu felt his jaw dropping in disbelief as he figured out the reason.

"Jeez… I never imagined we'd be descending right now!"

The Moebius Zero pilot's eyes darted sideways to the hangar bay door, then widening in surprise as they caught glimpse of the familiar figure of Kira running inside the hangar bay, then scrambling up the rafters, going over to the Strike Gundam.

"What's Kira doing here?" he asked.

Murdoch arched his right eyebrow at the question, then following where Mwu was looking at --- the Strike Gundam, with Kira in its controls. He placed his hands on his hips, smirking.

"Well I'll be… looks like he didn't want to leave the ship at all."

The head mechanic/engineer then glanced at Mwu.

"Alright, you're all set, Lieutenant La Flaga. All you need is permission to launch!"

"Thanks, Murdoch."

With that said, the head mechanic/engineer left Mwu, heading up the rafters to meet Kira. Mwu wore his pilot helmet, then readying controls of his unit, whirling it to life. The cockpit hatch closed above him.

"Hey Kira, you're still here?" Murdoch exclaimed as he neared the Strike's cockpit, getting Kira's attention, forcing him to momentarily stop typing to activate the Strike's OS and controls. The head mechanic noticed the EA pilot uniform Kira was wearing and smiled.

"Mr. Murdoch… I've decided to stay in the ship and fight. I owe much to Captain Ramius."

"I see, kid. Well, I guess you won't need my help readying the Strike. I'll let you launch first, followed by Lieutenant La Flaga's Moebius Zero."

The Strike pilot nodded in reply. Suddenly, he caught sight of another familiar figure scrambling towards the Seraph Gundam --- Kenji.

"KENJI!" Kira shouted to the newcomer, flailing his arms to get his attention.

Kenji turned facing to direction where the loud shout came from, waving back at him. He made a gesture of typing, followed by a call from the com-link. Kira was puzzled by the action at first, but slowly understood the meaning behind it.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" he shouted once more. He then resumed his typing, activating the Strike.

Murdoch, who was just a short distance away from the Strike after leaving, heard the loud shout, turning around at Kira. He looked at him peculiarly, scratching his head with his right hand.

"What's up with him shouting all of a sudden?" he asked himself. He then glanced at the Seraph with Kenji inside its cockpit and activating its controls.

"Jeez… even Kenji too? Teenagers these days… I guess they're too stubborn to leave. I better get the launch catapult ready then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel__'s_ main bridge, a transmission came from Mwu, his face, partly obscured beneath the pilot helmet worn, appeared on the main screen. He gave a right thumbs-up with a wink.

"Captain, we're ready for launch," he remarked, startling Murrue, who stared back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'we', lieutenant?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, another transmission came from Kira, his image replacing Mwu's on the main screen.

"Captain Ramius, do you read me? This is Kira."

Needless to say, Murrue was shocked seeing him inside the Strike's cockpit.

"What are you doing there, Kira? I thought you decided to leave the ship? Didn't you receive your discharge paper?"

The Strike pilot looked dubiously at her.

"Discharge paper? I didn't get anything like that. Well, anyways, according to the Strike's specs, I can survive an atmospheric re-entry. I need permission to launch right now! I have to help!"

Suddenly, Kenji's replaced Kira's image on the main screen, indicating a transmission from him. Natarle was shocked and relieved to see him back in the ship.

_Kenji, you're back!_

The thought made her face flush little. She shook off further thoughts of the Seraph pilot, regaining composure and her serious face.

Murrue had to fight another shock creeping in her as she stared at Kenji's image. She rubbed the temples of her forehead, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm surprised to see you still here, Kenji. I take it you changed your mind on leaving the ship?" she asked.

Kenji smirked at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've already made my decision, captain, and that's to stay. I owe you for letting Uncle Peter and I seeking refuge in this ship after Heliopolis was gone. Think of this as my way of re-paying you the favor."

Murrue couldn't help but sigh in defeat at him, allowing Kenji to continue on.

"Captain, please grant us permission to launch --- Lieutenant La Flaga, Kira, and I. We cannot just sit here and do nothing but wait."

Before Murrue could ponder on her decision in giving the permission to launch, Natarle spoke out for her instead.

"Permission granted, Kenji. You three are cleared to launch!" she exclaimed.

The _Archangel_ Captain yelled at her workmate in shock, stunned by her action.

"Natarle, that's out of line!"

"Captain, with all due respect, we can't let the 8th Fleet's sacrifice go to waste! Admiral Halberton is out there sacrificing his fleet to stop the enemy from interfering with our atmospheric re-entry to Earth!"

Taken back by Natarle's words, Murrue couldn't help but feel a mixture of worry, concern, and guilt in her, as she closed her eyes momentarily, trying to calm down.

Satisfied with her captain's silence, Natarle had to fight the urge to smirk, instead scoring herself a high-five deep down for a small victory earned.

Just then on the main screen, the EA soldier's image appeared (he was the one who served as a guide for the Heliopolis survivors ushered in the shuttle bounded for Orb). His face showed panic.

"Captain, the Heliopolis civilians are getting edgy. We can't hold them off any longer. We must launch the shuttle now!" he exclaimed.

Murrue rubbed the temples of her forehead trying to ease another problem creeping into her mind, before glancing reluctantly back at the EA soldier.

"Have the shuttle ready for launch immediately! We'll begin atmospheric re-entry to Earth in a few minutes!"

The EA soldier gave a nod in reply before his image flickered off from the main screen. Murrue reprimanded herself for not realizing about the Heliopolis civilians in the shuttle earlier.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's hangar, the Moebius Zero, the Strike Gundam, and the Seraph Gundam were all set for launch.

The Strike Gundam was first to launch, as its feet set on the launch catapult. Multiple robotic arms, holding the Aile pack for the Strike Gundam, popped out around the MS, attaching it with the Aile pack parts --- a beam rifle, anti-beam coated shield, and vernier thrusters containing 2 beam sabers.

The launch sequence window popped in view from above as the launch doors opened. Kira made last-minute system checkups inside the Aile Strike's cockpit, readying himself for launch. He then received a transmission from Kenji, whose face appeared on a sub-window on his CIS.

"Kenji! I'm glad to see you here!"

"Thank god you understood my sign language back there. I was also in a hurry to get my MS for launch like you, so I didn't want to shout back at you."

Kira scratched his right cheek, feeling lost at the remark. He arched his left eyebrow.

Kenji rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. He slapped his forehead, feeling a bit peeved for his awkward reply to Kira's shouting just a while ago.

"Never mind about that, Kira. For the meantime, let's just focus on the battle. I believe you're lucky number one to launch."

With that said, Kenji ended his transmission, his image flickering off from his CIS. Kira shook off his amusement at the Seraph pilot's casual remark, then regaining his serious battle composure.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM **

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE GUNDAM **

**…3 **

**…2 **

**…1 **

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato, Aile Strike… launch…!" Kira exclaimed, with his MS shot into space. After activating the vernier thrusters attached on the back, the Aile Strike instantly switched on its PS armor, emitting bright colors. It then headed towards the surviving ships of the 8th EA Fleet.

Next to go was the Moebius Zero. Inside, Mwu finalized system checkups, ready to floor in the thrusters.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM **

**TS-MA2mod.00 MOEBIUS ZERO **

**…3 **

**…2 **

**…1 **

**LAUNCH!**

"Mwu La Flaga, Moebius Zero… taking off!" he exclaimed before being shot off into space. He then headed towards the surviving ships of the 8th EA Fleet.

Last, but not the least, was the Seraph Gundam. Inside, Kenji finalized preparations and ran a quick system checkup. Satisfied finding no problems occurring in his MS, he flexed his fingers before wrapping them around the control sticks. His feet were poised to floor in the thrusters.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM **

**GAT-XP01 SERAPH GUNDAM **

**…3 **

**…2 **

**…1 **

**LAUNCH! **

"Kenji Hyne, Seraph… is departing!" Kenji exclaimed before being shot off into space. The Seraph extended its 2 wings, clenching its fists and outstretching its body. A glimmering shade of white chromed all over the body, indicating its PS armor activation. It then boosted towards the surviving ships of the EA 8th Fleet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Duel Assault Shroud's cockpit, Yzak felt his bandaged wound throbbing in pain, prompting him to clutch it with his right hand, releasing it from the right control stick.

"Ugh… my eye…! Damn, it hurts!" he cried, closing his left eye and gritting his teeth to bear the pain from his damaged right eye. As he regained composure, opening his left eye then, he spotted in his radar an incoming heat signature approaching the _Menelaos_. Its id signature then revealed itself to him --- **GAT-X105 STRIKE**.

"The Strike… you've finally come out… you're mine!" he exclaimed, flooring the Duel Assault Shroud's thrusters, charging at the incoming Aile Strike. Just after it left its original spot, the Buster approached there, looking for its partner.

"Where the heck is the hothead, now?" Dearka wondered, checking his CIS and flipping on between several camera views to search for his silver-haired teammate. He then found him engaging the Aile Strike from a distance.

_I'll be a monkey's uncle… didn't take long for him to find the Strike. I better help him out… huh, what's this? _

Dearka suddenly found another heat signature in his radar, rushing to the Aile Strike's aid. Its id signature then revealed itself to him --- **TS-MA2mod.00 MOEBIUS ZERO.**

"Oh no, you don't, not while I'm around!"

He immediately floored the Buster's thrusters, quickly catching up to the incoming Moebius Zero trying to interfere with the Duel Assault Shroud. The Buster brought up its gun-launcher and beam rifle, opening shots at the Moebius Zero.

**-BLAM- -BLAM- **

**-BLI- -BLI- **

"What the… incoming!" Mwu exclaimed, as he grabbed hold of the control stick and gave a hard pull to climb, evading the shots. Flying back at a lazy arc, he found their source.

"Tch… it's time for a little payback!"

The Moebius Zero then diverted its attention to the Buster, engaging it in battle. Mwu quickly glanced back to see Kira and Yzak slugging it out.

_Damn… I can't help Kira with this guy around me! Sorry… you'll have to take care of him on your own, Kira. _

Shrugging off his worry and concern for Kira, Mwu focused on his battle with Dearka. He fired a few shots from the Moebius Zero's linear gun.

**-BLAM- -BLAM- -BLAM- **

The Buster barely made effort to dodge them, as it fired back with its gun-launcher/beam rifle combination.

"What, is that supposed to hit me, chump? You have to do better than that!" Dearka taunted his foe via com-link.

Immediately, the Moebius Zero deployed its 4-wired Gunbarrels, performing its multi-vector attack.

**-** **SPLIT-**** -** **SPLIT****- -** **SPLIT****- -** **SPLIT****- **

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- **

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- **

"Heh, you'll eat your words, hotshot!" Mwu retorted with a smirk, hailing his foe via com-link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

Meanwhile the Duel Assault Shroud pulled out its beam saber and took a quick swipe at the Aile Strike, which dodged the attack sideways just in time. The Aile Strike brought up its shield with its left hand, intent on blocking the beam saber.

"It's time that I repay you for my scar, Strike!" Yzak retorted heatedly.

**-SLASH- **

**-BAM- **

**-SLASH- **

**-BAM- **

Kira gritted his teeth as he focused on the battle, sweat pouring on from his forehead. He took quick breaths, maneuvering the Aile Strike to block the Duel Assault Shroud's attacks. He gripped tightly on the control sticks, looking pressured on his CIS.

_I have to fight back! _

Before the Duel Assault Shroud could attempt another beam saber swipe, it suddenly found itself deflecting a beam saber slash from the Aile Strike.

"Shit! Doesn't this guy ever go down?" Yzak exclaimed frustrated.

**-SLASH- **

**-KA-TINK- **

**-SLASH- -SLASH- **

**-KA-TINK- **

**-SLASH- -SLASH- **

**-KA-TINK- **

The Duel Assault Shroud and the Aile Strike continued their exchange of beam saber attacks on each other, as its pilots were too consumed in the heat of their fight, not noticing their mobile suits plummeting slowly deeper in the Earth's atmosphere.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel__'s_ bridge, Jackie detected an incoming heat signature heading towards the ship. Its id signature was revealed to be unknown.

"Captain, there's an incoming object approaching us from the front! I can't make out its id signature!" he reported.

Murrue and Natarle looked at him in wonder then on the main screen, which suddenly showed the image of the Spawn Gundam hovering outside the bridge. Everybody gasped with fright and shock at its form.

However, Sai was kind enough to point out one distinguishable feature of the MS, as he observed its design and quickly recalled his mind for a particular memory.

"Doesn't that look like the Seraph Gundam, everyone?" he spoke out, getting everybody's attention.

Miriallia gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her left hand.

"What's Kenji doing outside? We're in the midst of atmospheric re-entry!" Natarle exclaimed.

Murrue furrowed her eyebrows as she studied the Spawn's design. Her eyes widen in realization. She stood up from her seat, facing Miriallia.

"Miriallia, contact Kenji immediately! We need to verify his location!"

The mentioned crewman nodded in reply, complying with her command. She then started a transmission to the Seraph pilot, whose face appeared on the screen of her terminal.

"Kenji, where are you now? There's a MS that looks like the Seraph just hovering outside the bridge! We need your help!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Spawn then pointed its beam rifle stored inside the **"Angelus"** mounted on its right arm, at the bridge.

Eiji lined his targeting sights on the bridge, his thumb poised to pull the trigger on the right control stick. A targeting cyan reticule appeared on his CIS, lining up dead center on the bridge.

"Hmm… to shoot or not to shoot… that's the question," he asked himself.

He glanced at his CIS and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah… might as well get this done with."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The entire bridge crew cowered in fear, bracing themselves for the inevitable. Murrue glared coldly at the Spawn preparing to fire, while Natarle held her breath, gritting her teeth and feeling her heart pounding faster at the tension and fear she was experiencing.

Suddenly, a white blur charged head-on at the Spawn, knocking it far away from the bridge.

**-ZOOM- **

**-WHAM- **

"Tch… that's unbecoming of you engaging me like this, Kenji," Eiji sneered, hailing his intended foe via com-link, and managing to steady the Spawn, facing its counterpart, the Seraph.

"What happened to the Eiji I knew back in the academy?" Kenji sadly asked, opening his com-link to his supposed best friend.

Eiji waved a shaky left fist at his former best friend's image shown in a sub-window on his CIS. His eyes turned into menacing slits, unearthing pent-up anger towards him.

"Unfortunately, I'm not the same you'd think at that time, Kenji. In my eyes, you're a traitor… not just to ZAFT, but to me and Luna's memory!"

The Seraph pilot could only rolled his eyes, letting out a dejected sigh.

"You still pissed off at my resignation from ZAFT? Now, it's also you and Luna's memory? You're just seeing this the wrong way!"

The Spawn aimed its beam rifle stored in the right **"Angelus"** at the Seraph.

"Enough talk… we fight now!"

"…I guess I have no other choice."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Before Kenji and Eiji ended their face-off, the Crusader Squad stepped in, surrounding the _Archangel_, their GINN High Maneuver Types poised ready with their experimental armor rifles at hand.

"Captain, I must note that we'll be fighting dangerously near the Earth's atmosphere. If we fight anymore deeper, the planet's gravitational pull will drag us deep, and we'll risk burning our mobile suits into smithereens," Crusader-04 cautioned to the rest of the squad via com-link.

Crusader-01 found her last sentence a bit amusing, and had to stifle a small laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha… you sound like Barry here at that last sentence, Miho. We'll take heed of that warning. Crusader Squad, begin attack!"

Pointing at the _Archangel_ with its experimental armor rifle drawn in its right hand, Crusader-01 motioned the rest of the squad to begin their assault. It turned facing the sudden battle between the Seraph and the Spawn taking place a short distance from the ship.

"Here we go again… looks like Commander Shinonome has his hands full with that MS," Crusader-01 commented, noting to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel__'s_ bridge, Jackie detected 4 incoming heat signatures in his radar. He typed feverishly in his keyboard terminal, getting their id signatures --- **ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type**.

"Captain, more incoming…! Identified as 4 GINN High Maneuver Types!" he reported.

Dalida did a quick radar scan on his terminal, gathering info on the new group of enemies.

"They appear to have us surrounded, and are commencing attack!" he reported.

Natarle was aghast at the reports from her seat in the CIC area.

"Are they insane to fight us in the atmosphere? We can't initiate counter-measures for we're still in the midst of atmospheric re-entry! Captain?" she asked Murrue.

The _Archangel _Captain cut the air with an outstretched left hand.

"Continue descent! We can't afford to start counter-measures!"

_I was too focused on the atmospheric re-entry… now this battle… _

Her mentor's image appeared next in her mind.

_Admiral… why? _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Seraph's cockpit, Kenji noticed from his left and right CIS 4 white-painted GINN High Maneuver Types surrounding the _Archangel_, starting a strafing run.

_More enemies… those MS must be the ones from before! _

He stared back at the Spawn facing him.

_Looks like I'll have to take on Eiji and those guys at the same time. Kira and Lieutenant La Flaga are probably busy fending themselves with the other ZAFT units, probably the Le Creuset team. _

Immediately, Kenji floored the thrusters, propelling the Seraph to back off and do a quick-turn around, diving head-on against the Crusader Squad.

Eiji was irritated by the action, barely containing his anger directed at his former best friend considered "traitor".

"Running away again? You won't escape me this time!" he exclaimed, flooring the thrusters and jolting the control sticks forward, prompting the Spawn to chase after the Seraph.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Crusader Squad peppered machine gun fire at the _Archangel_, as they continued their strafing runs. Crusader-01 and Crusader-03 strafed at the ship's front, while Crusader-02 and Crusader-04 strafed at the ship's back.

"Ha, ha, ha… now this is a rush!" Crusader-02 cried gleefully, never feeling so pumped up in a battle like this.

"Barry, please don't get too excited in the midst of battle, it makes me worry!" Crusader-04 cried out, concerned.

"Yeah, I know, Miho, but fighting an enemy ship in the Earth's atmosphere… man, that gives me such a rush! Quit being a worry-wart…"

Before Crusader-02 could finish his remark, he was kicked back on the body in an instant. He frantically regained control, prompting to steady itself in balance.

"What the hell? Who's the chump that did that?"

"Barry, look out!"

Several beam shots trailed towards Crusader-02 and Crusader-04, who started evasive maneuvers.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- **

"This is as far as you go!" Kenji warned, hailing the Crusader Squad via com-link, and getting their attention.

In a fluid motion, the Seraph took out the **"Swallow Edge"** from both **"Angelus"** mounted on its arms, twirling them before darting past Crusader-02 and Crusader-04.

**-CHI-ZUM- -CHI-ZUM- **

**-SWISH- -SWISH- **

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK-**

Amidst the deadly slashes from the Seraph's double-sided beam sabers, Crusader-02 and Crusader-04 suddenly found their experimental armor rifles sliced in half, destroyed, prompting them to discard their destroyed weapons.

"What the hell is that?" Crusader-02 stammered, feeling the blood drained from his face.

"I… I don't know… that's frightening," Crusader-04 shakily replied.

The moment Crusader-02 and Crusader-04 turned facing the Seraph's charging figure, however…

**-SLICE- -SLICE- **

…Both of their legs were instantly sliced off from their bodies, their sliced openings inside fizzling with electricity, initiating small explosions, their impacts knocking away the now leg-less Crusader-02 and Crusader-04.

**-BOOM- -BOOM- **

Both pilots cried in horror and surprise at the event just now.

Meanwhile, Crusader-01 and Crusader-03 could only gaze in horror from their units at the sudden damage inflicted upon their teammates. They momentarily cease their strafing run after noticing their teammates.

"Barry, Miho…!"

"No… you've got some nerve doing this to them, bastard!"

Crusader-01 and Crusader-03 barely had little time to skillfully deflect the rushing beam sabers charge attack by the Seraph, as it finally neared them.

**-SWISH- -SWISH- **

**-KA-TINK- KA-TINK- **

"Is that the same MS Commander Shinonome fought with before?"

"Quit asking questions, Ryu, let's pummel him!"

Inside the Seraph, Kenji noticed 3 incoming blips in his radar, heading towards him. One of them particularly outran the remaining two.

_Eiji!_

No sooner had his best friend's name popped in thought, prompting him to maneuver the Seraph do a quick turn-around and brought up both **"Angelus"** to shield itself from a charge by the Spawn, knocking it far away upon impact.

**-WHAM- **

"No point in chickening out! It's time to die!" Eiji retorted, bringing the Spawn to fire its **"Panzer Eisen"**. The said projectile wrapped around the Seraph's left **"Angelus"**. As soon as it made its mark, the Spawn gave a hard tug, trying to pull the Seraph towards itself.

"Damn… no time to defend," Kenji cursed, gritting his teeth while pulling the control sticks back in moving the Seraph to resist being dragged in by the Spawn. His eyes then widen in realization on his foe's next move.

_He'll try to blow me apart from close-range! _

The sight of the Spawn bringing up its **"Agni"** from behind its right arm and placing it in its right hand confirmed his thought. The Spawn aimed the **"Agni"** at the resistant Seraph.

Eiji couldn't help but smile. However, his smile was wiped off from his face as he saw the Seraph slicing off the cable of the **"Panzer Eisen"** with its right **"Swallow Edge"**.

"Nice try, Eiji!" he heard his former best friend hailing him via com-link.

Eiji cursed in frustration, the Spawn holstering the **"Agni"** back in place and bringing up both **"Swallow Edge"**.

_Back to square one. I'll finish him off by close-range instead! _

Crusader-01 and Crusade-03 quickly joined in, assisting the Spawn.

"Lisa, pepper that MS with your rifle, distracting it, while I charge at it from behind!" Crusader-01 remarked to his teammate via com-link.

"You got it, captain!"

Crusader-03 then started firing off shots from its experimental armor rifle at the Seraph, which brought up its now free left **"Angelus"** to block the shots.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- **

**-TINK- -TINK- -TINK-**

From his radar, Kenji noticed Crusader-01 coming at him from behind, then suddenly the Spawn also coming at him from the front. He quickly floored the thrusters, leaping up and barrel rolling the Seraph away from the double team, while still blocking enemy fire from Crusader-03.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- **

**-TINK- -TINK- -TINK-**

"He dodged?" Ryu wondered. He then spotted in his CIS the Spawn about to ram him. He floored the thrusters, shifting his control sticks to dodge the near collision with his ally.

Crusader-01 just nicked the Spawn a little close, then barreling wildly away from it. He quickly regained the controls and floored the thrusters once more, stabilizing his unit's balance.

"Captain…!" Crusader-03 exclaimed in concern via com-link, her unit about to approach his side.

"It was a near miss, Lisa, don't worry! Damn… that enemy pilot is way out of our league. He's as skilled as the "Red Reaper". I don't know anyone else who could match to his piloting skills," Crusader-01 replied worriedly.

Suddenly, an incoming transmission from the _Geneva_ appeared on a small sub-window on his CIS, revealing Lloyd's face showing a grim look of concern for his squad and the present situation.

"Ryu, what's your team's status?" Lloyd inquired.

"No good, we're unable to attack the legged ship, the unknown MS has appeared and delayed our progress. It's the same one from the previous battle, captain. Crusader-02 and Crusader-04 have sustained heavy damages, as of the moment, Commander Shinonome is fighting with that MS now."

Lloyd folded his arms, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Retreat to the ship on the double. We can't afford casualties among our units."

"What about Commander Shinonome? We can't leave him behind!" Crusader-03 exclaimed.

"He knows what to do in this situation. He's not stupid to recklessly continue on the mission! Ryu, get your squad back to the _Geneva_ now! We're too late to stop the legged ship's atmospheric re-entry!"

Ryu banged a right fist on his seat's right armrest, not taking the news well. He then realized the hazardous environment where he and Lisa are now, just inside the Earth's raging atmosphere.

"Shit! Lisa, let's go and get Barry and Miho, they'll get pulled in by the Earth's gravity!"

"**-Sigh-** Damn… and we were so close!"

Crusader-01 and Crusader-03 did a quick turn-around, leaving the Spawn and the Seraph duking it each other out and retrieving the damaged Crusader-02 and Crusader-04, before they plunged down deep into the Earth's atmosphere.

"Captain, you sure are a sight for sore eyes!" Barry exclaimed in relief.

"Forgive us, captain… we were completely taken by surprise. We failed you," Miho guiltily remarked.

Ryu dismissed his teammates' response with a wave of his left hand, after hailing them via com-link.

"Save the witty remarks, Barry. No need for apologies, Miho, Lisa and I couldn't fare well against that unknown MS. Crusader Squad, we're retreating back to the _Geneva_!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the battle raged on near the Earth's atmosphere, the Buster and the Moebius Zero continued their exchange of fire at each other. Suddenly, both pilots realized the dangerous background they were currently fighting on.

"Holy… we're fighting in the atmosphere? I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this guy!" Mwu exclaimed.

"Uh oh… I'm not sure it's wise to fighting with this guy in the atmosphere," Dearka shared the same feeling.

Suddenly, an incoming message from the _Archangel_ was relayed to Mwu, appearing on a small sub-window on the CIS.

**PILOTS KIRA YAMATO, KENJI HYNE, AND LIEUTENANT LA FLAGA, PROCEED BACK TO THE ARCHANGEL AT ONCE. ****ARCHANGEL**** IS NOW IN THE MIDST OF ATMOSPHERIC RE-ENTRY. **

"Ok, I'm out of here!" Mwu exclaimed, flooring the thrusters for his unit to do a quick turnaround, catching Dearka off-guard and ditching him.

"Argh… man, this bites," the Buster pilot groaned, holstering his unit's gun launcher and beam rifle behind its left and right shoulders. He floored the thrusters, trying to boost further upwards away from the atmosphere.

Unfortunately for Dearka, luck wasn't on his side for today.

Warning sirens buzzed inside the Buster's cockpit, as vibrations shook the Gundam. Dearka gripped hard on the control sticks, trying to regain altitude and balance.

"Oh no… I'm being pulled in by the Earth's gravity! No… must… regain altitude… ah crap!"

Slowly, the Buster was being dragged in by the atmospheric pull, engulfing it with its high heat. While the MS plummeted deep in the Earth's atmosphere, the Moebius Zero managed to make it to the _Archangel_ in time. It fired a towing line on the small area near the ship's bridge, and towed in closer.

Mwu couldn't help but worry about Kira and Kenji though.

_I hope they have the sense to return back to the ship! _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Things were looking very hopeless to the battered EA 8th Fleet. An onslaught barrage of cannon fire from the _Geneva_ and the _Vesalius_ destroyed its remaining Nelson-class battleship, the _Paris_.

To Admiral Halberton, who was seated in his bridge of the _Menelaos_, he knew it was the inevitable. Yet, he didn't want to falter in the face of death. He was one not to go down without a fight.

A damaged _Gamow_ suddenly closed in on the _Menelaos_. From the start of the battle, it took the full brunt of the EA 8th Fleet's attacks. Inside its bridge, Captain Zelman implacably ordered his crew to perform a kamikaze run at the _Menelaos_.

Meanwhile, inside the _Vesalius's_ bridge, Rau opened a transmission to Zelman, the main screen showing a determined and stubborn looking ZAFT captain, and mixed also with little static.

"Zelman, pull your ship back this instant!" the masked commander pleaded.

"No… I'm sorry commander, not after coming this far!" Zelman replied. His image flickered off from the main screen.

"Contact pilots Amalfi and Zala now!" Rau ordered the communications operators, who hurriedly complied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After disposing of the last Moebius group, the Aegis and the Blitz turned seeing the _Gamow's_ suicide run on the _Menelaos_.

"Captain Zelman…" Nicol sadly and shockingly remarked.

Athrun neglected to comment, feeling sorry for his teammate. While he didn't know personally the _Gamow_ Captain, he surmised thinking his teammate having a newfound respect in him.

A transmission reached to them, bringing their attention. On a small sub-window on their CIS, the masked commander's image appeared.

"Athrun, Nicol, return back to the _Vesalius_. There's nothing more you can do."

His image then flickered off from their CIS. The two ZAFT pilots decided to watch the _Gamow's_ abrupt end.

Before the ZAFT battleship could make contact with its intended target, it was instantly burned up due to intense heat of the atmosphere, destroying it in a big explosion, taking the _Menelaos_ as well.

**-KA-BOOM- **

Athrun and Nicol saluted respectfully and mournfully the _Gamow's_ fallen captain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel__'s_ bridge, Murrue watched the main screen showing her mentor's ship sharing the same fate as the _Gamow_. As its explosion began, tears formed from her eyes as she motioned the entire bridge crew to stand up and having a moment of silence, saluting respectfully the admiral who was somewhat a father figure to her, and a genuine role model for aspiring EA soldiers.

_Admiral, thank you for helping us. We'll never forget you. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From another nearby area in the atmosphere, Kira was too consumed in his fight with Yzak moments ago. But after receiving the _Archangel__'s_ transmission and noticing it on his com-link just now, he decided to head back to the ship, abandoning his fight with Yzak by flooring the thrusters to charge head-on and kick the Duel Assault Shroud away on its chest before retreating.

**-WHAM-**

"Argh… come back here! You're not getting away!" the Duel Assault Shroud pilot exclaimed angrily. He floored the thrusters, trying to pursue the Aile Strike, and holstering the Duel Assault Shroud's beam saber behind its back, deactivating it. It then brought up its beam rifle, pelting the fleeing Aile Strike with beam shots.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- **

As the Duel Assault Shroud closed in on the Aile Strike, a shuttle appeared in view, impeding its path, forcing the chaser to stop on its tracks.

"How dare you cut me off? Fleeing EA soldiers… suits you Naturals right!" Yzak sneered, thinking the shuttle to be filled with EA soldiers. The Duel Assault Shroud brought up its beam rifle, held in the left hand, aiming at it.

The Aile Strike stopped in its tracks, then doing a quick turnaround facing the Duel. Kira widen his eyes at the sight of the shuttle on his CIS. It was the civilian shuttle he saw before in the _Archangel__'s_ hangar.

"No… that's a civilian shuttle heading for Orb! Stop it! They're civilians!" he pleaded desperately, flooring the thrusters and shifting the control sticks forward, trying to reach the shuttle in time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From another nearby area, the Seraph and the Spawn traded beam swipes from their **"Swallow Edge"** held by both hands. It was a grueling close combat battle, as Kenji noticed Eiji preventing him from engaging in long-range or mid-range attacks.

_This'll never end… he sure isn't giving me room to get away from him. I've got to head back to the __Archangel__ at once!_

Like Kira, Kenji also just noticed the _Archangel__'s_ transmission on his com-link moments ago, as his stand off with Eiji continued from the failed double-team attempt by the Crusader Squad.

Releasing control of the right control stick, he quickly rummaged through the Seraph's weapon system with the keyboard interface, showing it on the interface screen.

"Come on, come on… is there anything else I can use against Eiji now?" he wondered, waiting for the selection to finish appearing. His eyes scanned through the selection as they spotted one particular weapon.

"…**"Gunbarrel pods"**… I never saw this before. I might as well try it."

He then made his choice, typing in the keyboard interface at rapid speed before minimizing the interface screen displaying the Seraph's OS. He then gripped the right control stick again.

Before the Spawn could land a piercing thrust at the Seraph, it unexpectedly deployed its 4 Gunbarrel pods, performing a multi-vector attack.

"What the hell? I never saw him use that type of weapon!" Eiji exclaimed surprised, taking on evasive maneuvers, and ceasing his offensive.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI- **

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI- **

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI- **

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI- **

The Spawn found itself doing barrel rolls, dodging and weaving through the multi-vector attack. Unlike the Moebius Zero's, the Seraph's and the Spawn's Gunbarrel pods were beam type weapons.

"Serves him right, now for me to take the offensive," Kenji remarked.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye and noticing it on the CIS, he caught a visual of a shuttle going on atmospheric re-entry as well. He magnified the visual, getting a closer look to see the Duel Assault Shroud pointing its beam rifle at it, about to shoot it down, while from the other side, the Aile Strike trying to make it to the shuttle in time.

_Oh no… that shuttle might have civilians inside. I better help Kira out! _

He suddenly floored the thrusters and shifted the control sticks forward, maneuvering the Seraph to flick out its heat rod, mounted on its right forearm, at the Spawn, wrapping it around by the head. At the same time, a jolt of electricity coursed through the whip-like rod, electrocuting the Spawn whole.

**-ZAP- **

**-JOLT- **

"Argh…! Damn it… not again!" Eiji exclaimed angrily, having to receive the same attack the second time.

_No…I'll… DESTROY YOU! _

Suddenly an image of a jewel-like seed, its color matching Eiji's eye color, dropped from above within his mind, then exploding in a shower of light just above his eyes. His pupils shrank and irises grew large.

Eiji suddenly entered into a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. He found his reflexes and extremely quick information processing heightened.

The next minute, the Spawn sliced off the Seraph's heat rod with its right **"Swallow Edge"**, cutting off the electric shock. Then, it quickly fired off its beam rifles from both **"Angelus"** at the Seraph's Gunbarrel pods while barrel rolling, avoiding their beam attacks.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI- **

4 beam shots trailed towards them, landing their mark and crippling them.

**-BLAM- -BLAM- -BLAM- -BLAM- **

Kenji felt a new change from his opponent while he retracted the damaged Gunbarrel pods back in place. He was impressed deep down, though.

_What the? He's gotten more accurate and quicker! _

The Spawn fired off 4 shots from both of its beam rifles at the Seraph.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI- **

"Damn!" Kenji cursed, immediately maneuvering his unit weaving back and forth, dodging the shots. However, he failed to notice the Seraph's head being wrapped by the Spawn's heat rod.

**-ZAP- **

**-JOLT- **

"Argh…!" the Seraph pilot exclaimed in pain, as a jolt of electricity coursed through his MS. His vision was slowly getting blurry as the cockpit was engulfed with cackling electricity.

**-SHOCK- **

Having immobilized his opponent, Eiji brought up the Spawn's **"Agni"** once more, held in its left hand. A targeting reticule appeared on his CIS at it lined up dead center on the Seraph.

"Now I won't miss this time," he stated triumphant, pulling the trigger of the left control stick.

The **"Agni" **charged itself for a few seconds, before the fatal shot was fired.

In Kenji's mind he could only think of one thing, while his eyes trained on the Spawn's **"Agni"** pointed at him, ready to disintegrate his existence in one big shot.

_The shuttle… those civilians… _

He gripped tightly the control sticks while gritting his teeth, trying to let out the pressure exerted on him by Eiji. He closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in pent-up anger.

_I… won't… GIVE UP! _

At that thought, he suddenly found an image of a jewel-like seed, its color matching his blue eyes, dropping from above within his mind, and then exploding in a shower of light just above his eyes. His pupils shrank and irises grew large.

Kenji was becoming extremely aware of his surroundings, feeling a sense of rush flowing through his body. He could instantly form different scenarios of the battle he was facing on, processing their outcome on his mind.

_What's happenening to me now? I remembered entering into this state in the previous battle! _

Shaking off the questions from his mind, he regained the controls.

The Seraph quickly sliced off the Spawn's heat rod with its left **"Swallow Edge"**, cutting off the electric discharge. Then, it twisted its entire body and did a spinning right kick at the Spawn's **"Agni"**, knocking it off aside, just as it fired off the shot.

**-PHOOSH- **

The shot's recoil effect knocked the Spawn off-balance, prompting it to retract its damaged heat rod and grip its **"Agni"** with both hands, trying to steady the weapon and wait for the discharged shot to finish. However, that action left it open to attack from its right side, which the Seraph took advantage of by charging head on and surprisingly wrapping its arms around it. This forced the Spawn to release its **"Agni"**.

"I won't let you have your way, Eiji!" Kenji exclaimed, flooring the thrusters and shifting the control sticks forward.

Suddenly, the entangled Gundams began boosting faster down the atmosphere, thanks to their thrusters. Slowly, they spiraled around… and around… and around …and around…

Until it can be seen to the naked eye as a swirling tornado plummeting deep down the Earth's atmosphere. The atmosphere's intense heat engulfed the two spiralling Gundams, making them look like a burning small comet.

Coincidentally, it also dropped down a familiar path.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Duel Assault Shroud's cockpit, Yzak's pilot helmet visor reflected the green targeting reticule mirrored on his CIS. It lined dead center on the shuttle.

"Cowards… fleeing in that shuttle! Not a chance!" he angrily retorted, pulling the trigger on the right control stick, where he controlled the Duel Assault Shroud's right hand pulling the trigger of its beam rifle.

**-BLI- **

Meanwhile the Aile Strike lunged forth with an outstretched right hand, trying to reach to the shuttle. Kira desperately floored the thrusters to the max, as he was aghast seeing the fatal shot fired from the Duel Assault Shrouda on his CIS.

"No, stop it!" he cried.

As the trailing beam projectile neared closer to its target, suddenly…

**-ZOOM- **

**-BLAM- **

Out of nowhere, a burning comet plummeted down the projectile's path, taking the shot for the shuttle instead.

"What the hell!" Yzak cried in surprise, watching the comet on his CIS.

Kira shared the same feeling as his enemy, but finally reached the shuttle first. The Aile Strike laid its hands on the transport, its head peering down on the small windows. One of them showed the familiar face of a child, who looked up at it and smiled happily, pointing at it with her right forefinger.

"Mommy, mommy! That's the machine Kira is on! Look, he's there!" Yumi beamed giddily. Seated next her, Yumi's mom went to the window, her eyes following the direction her daughter was pointing. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh dear!"

Kira let out a sigh and smile of relief, looking at his CIS which zoomed in on Yumi pointing at him, then waving. He felt his raging heart calming down slowly, as mixed emotions regarding the well-being of the civilians inside the shuttle etched in his mind. He moved the left control stick, motioning the Aile Strike to wave back at Yumi.

Then, an origami flower floated in front of him, prompting him to catch it softly. He stared at it with another small smile.

_Yumi… I'll make sure you get down to Orb safely. _

He opened up a quick transmission to the shuttle's pilots, their faces appearing on a small sub-window on his CIS.

"Hurry down immediately! I'll hold off the enemy!" he warned, then cutting off his transmission, not giving them a chance to reply.

Yzak shook off his surprise, then motioning the Duel Assault Shroud to bring up its beam rifle aimed at Kira.

"Grr… you've humiliated me enough! That's it… I'm fed up with you!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Warning alarms buzzed throughout the Spawn's cockpit, as Eiji fought hard to regain control of his unit. He tried flooring the thrusters, then shifting forwards and backwards the control sticks, trying to break out from the Seraph's grasp. His world was spinning and vibrating around, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"**-Huff- -Puff- **You're trying to take me down with you, then? Ha, ha, ha! I'm not done yet!" he retorted determined.

With a sudden burst of momentum, the Spawn managed to break out free, then gaining altitude, trying to escape the Earth's gravitational pull. It aimed both of its beam rifles stored inside both **"Angelus"** at the Seraph, expecting to see it plummeting further down.

Instead, Eiji could only stammer a word of shock as the Seraph appeared in front of him while he pulled both triggers of the control sticks.

**-BLI- -BLI- **

The shots were immediately deflected, trailing upwards, after the Seraph grabbed hold of the Spawn's arms, forcefully raising them upwards.

"Nice try, Eiji!" Kenji retorted.

Suddenly, a trailing heated debris flung out of nowhere, crashing against the Seraph and the Spawn, knocking them apart.

**-WHAM- **

Suddenly, both Gundams' PS Armor were deactivated, leaving them in dull gray colors. Their forms were like lifeless bodies plummeting deep down to their demise. Both pilots tried regaining control of their units, but to no avail. Rumbles jolted the Seraph and the Spawn's cockpits, as they plummeted helplessly deep inside the atmosphere.

"Out of power? What a time for this happen!" Eiji cursed, frantically flipping switches and hurriedly activating the Spawn's OS. Finding no result, he mentally slapped himself, and strapped the seat belt firmly around his body, then folded his arms and awaited the inevitable.

_Luna, will I meet you up there?_

"No good… the impact temporarily nicked the Seraph's startup power. I can't bring up emergency start," Kenji noted the dire situation to himself, doing the same action as Eiji. He closed his eyes, expectant of his sudden demise.

_I guess… this is it. _

The intense g-forces of the atmospheric re-entry took its toll on both pilots, as they slowly blacked out, their bodies unable to withstand them any much longer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira looked firmly and grimly at the Duel Assault Shroud pointing its beam rifle at him on his CIS. He flexed his fingers before gripping the control sticks, his feet poised to floor the thrusters. Sweat trickled down on his face as his constant breaths slowly fogged his pilot helmet glass visor.

_I must stop him from firing at the shuttle then. _

The Aile Strike moved a short distance away from the shuttle, facing-off the Duel Assault Shroud.

**-ZOOM- -ZOOM- **

**-BLI- -BLI- **

Suddenly the face off was broken when 2 beam shots appeared from below, cutting through the shuttle like a hot knife through butter. Kira and Yzak stared in amazement and shock at the shuttle, which slowly erupted in an explosion.

**-KA-BOOM- **

"No…!" Kira exclaimed in horror, moving the Aile Strike to reach for the shuttle.

It was too late.

The explosion's impact had enough force to knock away both the Duel Assault Shroud and the Aile Strike, sending them plummeting deep in the atmopshere.

"Oh shit…!" Yzak cursed under his breath, as he tried regaining control of his unit. Warning alarms buzzed throughout the Duel Assault Shroud's cockpit, as the intense g-forces of the atmopshere rocked his unit back and forth, whilst engulfing it in a shield of heat.

"Ah…!" Kira cried, staring upwards in the Aile Strike's cockpit, while his unit suffered the same fate as the Duel.

Pieces of debris from the shuttle rained down on the plummeting MS, which seemed to make them look like falling stars.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**FOOTNOTES **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ablative Gel**

The ablative gel is a special heat-absorbing gel the _Archangel_ uses to protect itself from the heat of atmospheric entry. This substance evaporates away as the ship descends, so the gel dischargers on the underside of the hull must continually replenish it.


	15. Ep14: Inside Eternity

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

Sorry for the very late update, but college has been a killer on me (ever since my winter break ended this year)! I have the next episode 50 percent done, so it should be posted soon by March.

**Warp Ligia Obscuria:** I did some critical thinking regarding the misspelling of the professor's first name used as a description of the Strike Gundam's Striker pack. For clarity's sake, "Aile" will be used (instead of adding the extra "e" in between). I hope that pleases you. I already corrected the name misspelling in the other episodes.

Also, according to the anime, this episode was intended to be a recap of episodes 1-10. For this story, it's not; rather it's a continuation instead. Understand?

With that said, readers, enjoy this episode!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Created Characters PROFILES (Update!) **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Vann Falken (alias Masked Informant) **

**Allegiance:** ZAFT, Three Ships' Alliance

**Birthday: **January 1, C.E. 45

**Age:** 26

Blood Type: AB 

**Hair: **Long, blonde

**Eyes: **Red

**Height: **183 cm

**Status:** Coordinator

**Mobile Suit(s):** CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack

**Bio: **

Aside being a high-ranking ZAFT ace, he also works secretly as Siegel Clyne's informant, supporting his cause. He's distinctly viewed for his face mask, revealing nothing except his long blonde hair, red eyes, and mouth. He's often been mistaken for Rau Le Creuset.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Yuri Asimalov **

**Allegiance:** ZAFT

**Birthday:** July 4, C.E. 19

**Age:** 52

**Blood Type:** A

**Hair:** Brown, long

**Eyes:** Green

**Height:** 175 cm

**Status:** Coordinator

**Bio: **

He's the researcher responsible for the development of the **ZGMF-1017 GINN**, the first combat MS developed by ZAFT and the backbone of its military forces. The MS's fighting strength is equivalent to 5 Earth Alliance MA, and can single-handedly destroy an Alliance escort ship. Although the GINN is classified as a Zero Gravity Maneuver Fighter, it can operate on Earth as well, and this versatile machine can be adapted to a wide range of mission roles and combat environments. Its standard armament consists of a machine gun and a blade for slicing apart enemy mobile armors, but the GINN can also be outfitted with a variety of heavy weapons and guided missiles.

Aside from that notable accomplishment, he then came up with the designs of various combat MS ranging from **ZGMF-515 CGUE, ZGMF-600 GuAIZ, YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms, YFX-200bp CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack,** to the adaptable GINN variants (versatile GINN for use in air, land, and water battles).

He's noted for being the pioneer of combat MS, and his eccentric genius proves his worth. He's a valuable asset to ZAFT, for the organization depends on him to coming up with new combat MS for its military forces.

The various MS industrial companies responsible for mass-producing ZAFT's MS only took Yuri's MS designs; they're not labeled as the original creators, only the fact that they're MS producers and suppliers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Created Mecha PROFILES (Update!) **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack **

**Model Number: **YFX-200bp

**Code Name:** CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack

**Unit Type:** Directional Energy Emission exPerimental Arms mobile suit

**Manufacturer:** ZAFT

**Operator:** ZAFT

**First Deployment: **C.E. 71

**Accommodation:** pilot only, standard cockpit in torso

**Height:** head height 21.55 meters

**Weight:** gross weight 81.83 metric tons

**Powerplant:** Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Special equipment **

--- Sensors, range unknown

--- Booster Pack

**Fixed armaments **

--- 2x JDP8-MSY02 directed thermal energy cannon

--- JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle

--- MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun

--- 2x MA-M3 heavy sword

--- 2x NOL-Y941 heavy beam sword

--- 2x beam rifle

**Technical/Historical Notes **

After the capture of four Earth Alliance prototype MS, several CGUEs were modified with the new beam weapon technology of the stolen suits. These units were redesigned as **YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms**, and were equipped with a pair of large shoulder-mounted beam cannons and a long physical sword with a beam blade edge.

One **CGUE DEEP Arms** was piloted by ZAFT ace Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule Squadron, who continued to use the suit even after the **ZGMF-600 GuAIZ** introduction rendered it obsolete.

This version of the **CGUE DEEP Arms** was piloted by mysterious ace Vann Falken, who was given the MS by research scientist Yuri Asimalov in PLANT Aprilius One.

Increasing its effectiveness, a Booster Pack (similar to the functions of the **Guul sub-flight lifter**) was added, giving the MS better mobility and with two mini-power packs for energy refill. The MS can also commit atmospheric re-entry, thanks to a dual heat coating applied throughout its body. The coating acts a shield to negate the heat intensity of the atmosphere.

For extra firepower, two beam rifles and two heavy swords were equipped. The beam rifles have their own beam magazines, along with the heavy swords instilled with beam blade edges (battery packs added), which meant that they needn't be connected to the MS's battery. This meant less power consumption for the MS.

To distinguish itself from the **CGUE DEEP Arms** piloted by ZAFT ace Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule Squadron, this version was painted in a gray color scheme.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 14: Inside Eternity**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 14; +1300 hours **

**Location: Earth, Atmosphere **

Half an hour passed by after the decisive battle between the combined ZAFT units (the _Vesalius_, the _Geneva_, the _Gamow_) and the EA 8th Fleet. Casualties weren't much fatal to the ZAFT units compared to the complete decimation of the EA 8th Fleet, but a major blow was landed to them: the successful escape of the legged ship, the _Archangel_, into Earth.

Space debris reminiscent of the battle floated about in the area, as the _Vesalius_ and the _Geneva_ hovered outside the Earth's atmosphere, avoiding the planet's gravitational pull.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Vesalius_, Rau was in the midst of writing a report in his office. The report described the battle with the EA 8th Fleet, and more particularly, the mission failure of capturing or destroying the legged ship. After finalizing the report, the masked commander set down his pen on his desk. He reclined back in his chair, staring up the ceiling, pondering his thoughts.

_Humph… it seems there've been unexpected developments with this legged ship. To think that was the starting cause of this war. _

His lips curved upwards with mock delight.

Suddenly, an intense pain surged in his heart, prompting him to clutch at his chest with his left hand while hastily opening his middle desk drawer with his right hand, revealing the small box of pills. His right fingers gingerly picked up a piece and he immediately threw it in his mouth. He stood up from his seat, heading towards a small refrigerator containing bottles of water. Flinging it open, he grabbed one bottle and opened it instantly, then gulping down the liquid of life, swallowing the pill along. A minute or two, he calmed down, closing the refrigerator.

He went back to his seat, letting the water bottle in hand floating, closed.

_These heart attacks are getting more intense. I'm not sure how long Gilbert's pills can alleviate them. _

_Not yet… I'll see this war to the end… and generate mankind's fall. _

He closed the middle desk drawer, then drawing open the left desk drawer showing a small test tube containing dried blood. A label taped on it was marked **"GENE SAMPLE – SUBJECT 1A"**. The masked commander gingerly picked it up with his right thumb and forefinger, then eyeing it intently.

His lips curved into a devilish smile.

"This war has yet to end… bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Geneva_, activity was on a quiet pace as the ship's crew worked round the clock. Seated on his spot, the ship's captain drummed his fingers on the armrests of his seat, his eyes glued on the main screen showing Earth.

In truth, Lloyd had nothing much on his mind, and strangely zoned out, as if a trance. Around him, the bridge crew stole quick peeks at their captain, some raising eyebrows and with wonder on their faces.

"What's up with the captain?" one of the communication operators murmured next to his colleague, who shrugged his shoulders while resuming his assigned task of typing on his keyboard terminal, sorting out communication lines displayed on his terminal monitor.

"I'm thinking he's sorting out his mind. He must be stressed out from the recent battle with the EA 8th Fleet."

"You think so?"

"How would I know? Just get back to work."

That said, the communication operator sighed tiredly and went back to work.

After a few seconds of drumming his fingers, Lloyd shook his head, snapping out of his zoned-out state and realizing his recent behavior. He massaged the temples of his forehead with his left hand, sighing deep down.

_What's wrong with me all of a sudden?_

He then surveyed his surroundings and the bridge crew, quickly noticing weird looks directed at him. He raised an eyebrow, clicking his tongue annoyed.

_How long have I been sitting on this chair? God, my ass is beginning to feel sore from being sat on for a long time. I__'m getting restless… blast it. I guess the failure of destroying the legged ship still lingers on my mind. __To top it off, Eiji is MIA. Blast! _

Making up his mind, Lloyd stood up from his seat, instantly getting the attention of the bridge crew.

"I'll be at my quarters. Notify me of any changes," he remarked before turning around leaving the bridge via the ship elevator. The bridge crew saluted his retreating form as the ship elevator's doors closed after him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the hangar bay, boredom was the word that best described the state Barry was on, as he lazed about in the cockpit of his GINN High Maneuver Type unit. His legs were propped up on the keyboard interface of his CIS, while his hands were behind his head. His eyes were focused on the small, compact ceiling of the cockpit.

"Man… it sucks to be on standby," he commented to himself.

**-KNOCK- -KNOCK-**

Two knocks rasped on the cockpit hatch, getting his attention. He threw up his hands, groaning.

"This had better be good. Jeez, can't these engineers leave me be in my MS?"

There were few places in the ship Barry preferred to spend time alone relaxing, when off-duty. Aside from his quarters or the cafeteria, taking a nap inside his GINN High Maneuver Type was also a good choice.

It would be the top pick where he preferred to relax, hadn't be for the ship's team of MS engineers constantly disturbing him by working on the repairs of his MS.

Sitting himself upright, he opened the cockpit hatch, which revealed his calm-looking captain of the Crusader Squad with his arms folded. He cocked a raised left eyebrow at him.

"So this is where you are. One of the MS engineers pointed me out that you'd be sleeping inside your GINN High Maneuver Type when I was merely passing by here in the hangar bay," Ryu started.

Barry rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, grinning sheepishly at him.

"Eh… heh, heh... you're looking for me, captain? What's up?"

"…Lots of things in my mind. First off, our recent skirmishes with the legged ship, then some peculiar behavior of Commander Shinonome, and now the complete destruction of the EA 8th Fleet."

"From the tone of that remark, you sound tired, captain."

Ryu sighed quietly, trying to set his mind in ease. He unfolded his arms and scooted inside the cockpit of Barry's GINN High Maneuver Type, sitting down and letting his legs dangling outside the cockpit. His back faced Barry, while his view directed on the other GINN High Maneuver Type units parked in nearby spots of the hangar bay.

"Physically, I'm good. Mentally, that's a different story. I haven't much time pondering on the recent events happening to us."

Barry scooted next to his teammate and squad captain, sitting down and joining him. His mouth twisted, as he tried finding the right words to reply.

"Maybe Captain Aster is feeling the same way."

"I guess so. Tell me, Barry, have you noticed Commander Shinonome behaving strangely ever since we first encountered the enemy MS that looked like his?"

Thoughts of his and Miho's GINN High Maneuver Types sliced up in a moment from the recent battle pictured in Barry's mind. Deep down, Barry grimaced at the feeling, placing his left hand over his heart.

"The unknown MS that's a copycat of Commander Shinonome's MS… it really took down Miho and me in one fell swoop. I still get shivers thinking about it."

Ryu glanced momentarily at his squad mate, patting his right shoulder.

"Relax, there's no need to get jittery over that. You and Miho didn't see it coming. And besides, the pilot in that MS seems to be highly-skilled as Commander Shinonome. Those aerial maneuvers make me think he used to be a ZAFT soldier like us."

Barry's eyes bulged out in surprise, as they looked at the Crusader Squad leader. His mouth was agape, which then switched to chuckling.

"**-Chuckle-** That's a good one, captain, maybe he was a former ZAFT soldier? If that's the case, why couldn't we identify him? And why do we always leave him to Commander Shinonome to fend off?"

Ryu rolled over his eyes at him.

"The pilot is an unknown enemy we're dealing with, Barry. That was a surprise."

Suddenly, the remaining members of the Crusader Squad, Lisa and Miho, quickly approached them in view from below, getting their attention and startling them little.

"Finally found you both!" Miho exclaimed, setting her hands on her hips.

"What's up, Miho?" Barry greeted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Captain Aster has requested us a meeting in the briefing room. It's urgent," Lisa replied, arranging her hair.

Ryu gave a quick tug at the collar of his uniform, dusting himself off. He looked at his squad.

"Let's get a move on, team," he remarked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"About time, you all assembled. Gather around," Lloyd commanded the arriving Crusader Squad who stepped inside the briefing room and complied. The briefing room's door closed after them.

"Is there something wrong, captain?" Ryu inquired, folding his arms.

Lloyd cleared his throat with a few coughs.

"Room lights off," he ordered. In an instant, the briefing room dimmed, save for the glaring lights of the overview map table, which displayed a close-up view of the Earth. Along with it, two bright red blips with two captions marked as the _Geneva_ and the _Vesalius_ were displayed.

"We've suffered major damage in our recent battle with the EA 8th Fleet. Despite managing to annihilate them with help from the _Vesalius_ and the _Gamow_, which I regret saying it was destroyed after doing a suicide run on the EA 8th Fleet's flagship, the _Menelaos_, the legged ship managed to make its atmospheric re-entry into Earth," he started the briefing.

Miho slightly gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her left hand.

"The _Gamow_… what happened to Nicol, sir?" she worriedly asked.

Lloyd waved off her worry with his left hand.

"Relax, Miho, according to Captain Ades, whom I had a small chat with a moment ago before calling all you here, pilots Amalfi and Zala managed to stay in one piece after the battle. They're currently onboard the _Vesalius_. Pilot Amalfi was originally assigned to the _Gamow_, but now that it's gone, he's been moved back to the _Vesalius_."

"Thank goodness… he's alright then," Miho remarked, relieved. Barry playfully nudged her right side, glancing mischievously at her.

"Well, well… it seems you have a thing for Nicol, eh, Miho? He's a good catch."

Miho felt her face flush deeply in embarrassment while looking down on the overview map table.

Lloyd coughed loudly on purpose, emphasizing attention.

"Ahem… putting personal matters aside, I'll continue. On a side note, there's been no sign of Commander Shinonome since the battle with the EA 8th Fleet. We've done numerous radar sweeps for his ID signal up until now. I can only hope that he'd be able to land on ZAFT territory. So, for the time being, he's declared as MIA."

The Crusader Squad gasped in shock at the news.

"No way… the 'Red Reaper' isn't the type to go down easily," Lisa remarked doubtfully.

"I agree with you, I know he's alive down there, somewhere. Captain Aster, we'll do our part to track his whereabouts," Ryu stated.

Barry and Miho respectively nodded.

Lloyd shook his head, smirking at them. He let out a small sigh.

"It seems "doubt" is in your dictionary. Figures… I understand your reasons, but for formalities sake, Eiji will still be labeled as MIA until further notice or when you find him. Are we clear?"

The Crusader Squad nodded in reply.

"Good. Onto other matters, our analysts have finished making necessary calculations regarding the expected trajectory the legged ship is supposed to land on. Its target is Alaska, where the EA main HQ is located."

Lisa punched her opened left palm with her right hand, clicking her tongue in disbelief.

"Great… that makes matters difficult."

After regaining composure from Barry's teasing just now, Miho shared Lisa's feeling.

"So it intends to head directly to the EA main HQ? What are we to do about it?"

Lloyd looked grimly at his specialized MS squad one by one, pausing to choose his words. He placed his hands behind his back.

"We continue pursuit of it. The EA 8th Fleet sacrificed themselves making sure it landed safely on Earth. This shows that this secret battleship is a valuable asset to the EA.

Ryu nodded, agreeing with his mentor.

"That ship carries two confirmed prototype MS, one which we had an opportunity encountering and witnessing its tremendous power. They're not to be taken lightly."

Barry shrugged his shoulders, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ok, we've pretty much grasped the important facts. So, Captain Aster, you intend to deploy us down there to continue pursuit of the legged ship, I guess?"

Lloyd smiled in reply, pointing his right forefinger at Barry, adding a left wink of his eye. Needless to say, the Crusader Squad looked at him wide-eyed with little surprise.

"Is that so, sir? Then what about the _Geneva_ and the _Vesalius_?" Lisa inquired.

"Unfortunately, there's no point for both ships to remain here longer. We'll pull back and return to ZAFT, and plan our next course of action. I'm sure Commander Creuset is thinking the same thing, so I'll send word to Captain Ades of the _Vesalius_ regarding the matter. However, I have a different course of action prepared for you all."

On the overview map table, there was a mini touch-screen menu, which contained functions for analysis of diagrams displayed, such as zoom features, playback, course layout, etc, located on the bottom left corner of the table, where the _Geneva_ Captain was standing near.

Pressing a few buttons on the touch-screen menu, Lloyd increased zoom on the diagram of the Earth. Then, the planet rotated right, showing the continents of North and South America, West Asia, and Southeast Asia. Next, a small, red ship symbol representing the _Archangel_ was shown marked on Alaska.

Placing his left forefinger on the _Archangel_, Lloyd continued the briefing, with the Crusader Squad paying utmost attention.

"By now, the legged ship should be in EA territory…"

Suddenly, the briefing room's door opened, with an anxious male crew officer hurriedly stepping inside and searching for Lloyd. In his right hand held a written piece of paper.

"Captain, there's been new developments!" he cried out, waving the held paper and walking up to him. He immediately handed the paper to Lloyd, who quickly scanned it. His eyes widen with amazement.

"Impossible…"

"What is it, sir?" Ryu inquired, while his squad mates looked at Lloyd curiously.

Lloyd failed fighting the urge to chuckle, which escaped his lips.

"It seems the legged ship will experience a delay getting to Alaska."

"Why's that?" Miho asked with a raised left eyebrow.

Lloyd placed down the paper on the overview map table, which covered over partially the zoomed-in diagram of the Earth. He folded his arms, then looking around everyone.

"It will be landing on Libya, which is located at the African continent as we speak. And as you know, that's ZAFT territory."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 14; +1400 hours **

**Location: ****Europe**** --- ****Gibraltar** **Spain**

Meanwhile, a small, secluded forested area on the outskirts of Gibraltar was partly defaced, thanks to a MS which crashed there moments ago. From a bird's eye view, the dark silhouette of the MS revealed that to be of the deactivated Spawn Gundam. The Spawn's dull gray armor was charred all over, due to the intense heat of the Earth's atmosphere from its high-speed atmospheric re-entry. Faint smoke from the Spawn trailed up the sky.

The Spawn's cockpit hatch suddenly opened, with a dazed Eiji shielding his eyes from the sudden glare of the afternoon sun's rays. It took his eyes a minute or so adjusting to the light, and he dragged his weary body out of the cockpit. He then removed his pilot's helmet, with his perspired face being greeted with a cool breeze of air, his hair swaying little.

Eiji sat himself down on another area of the Spawn's body, setting down his pilot's helmet next him. He took slow breaths, trying to relax his weary body. He clutched at his chest, where his heart was supposed to be.

_The atmospheric re-entry wasn't I hoped to be, that's for sure. Shit… that was intense. _

He looked around his surroundings, trying to figure out his current location.

_I must be in a forest. Where? _

Feeling part of his stamina returning from his short rest, he slowly stood up. His eyes then caught view of several mountain peaks far beyond. It was then his nose picked up a distinct, unusual smell.

"**-Sniff- -Sniff-** It reeks of… salt water? Is there an ocean nearby my location?"

Eiji shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He quickly formulated his next course of action, while grasping underneath his chin with his right hand and stroking it with his right thumb.

_First course of action, I must determine my present location. _

_If I'm on ZAFT territory, there should be a base I can establish contact with. If I'm on EA territory, I'm in hot water. _

_Well, I better get my MS running again. There's no way I'm abandoning it. _

Letting out a sigh, he climbed back inside the Spawn's cockpit, starting the process of operating it up and running again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Not far from Eiji's position and in a mountainous area, the Buster Gundam and the Duel Assault Shroud Gundam were in the same status as the Spawn. The Buster was kneeled down on its left leg while the Duel Assault Shroud was sat upright against a big rock. Both of their cockpit hatches were open, revealing their pilots laboring to get their respective MS up and running again.

"Man, I didn't think we'd land on Earth like this," Dearka wondered, as he got the Buster's OS activated and displayed on another small window panel near the CIS. He systematically typed at the keyboard interface with quick speed, checking his MS's status amidst many categories ranging from its weapons to its controls. They each were displayed in small pop-up windows, each popping up in view or closed, letting another set of windows in their place.

On the other side, Yzak was muttering curses for his another defeat at the hands of the Strike Gundam moments ago, while he typed feverishly at the Duel Assault Shroud's keyboard interface, also checking his MS's status. He gritted his teeth as his mind replayed images of his recent encounter with the Strike.

"Damn that Strike! Curses!" he exclaimed, instantly ceasing his typing and banging his hands into fists on his seat's armrests hard, releasing his pent-up tension and frustration. At the instant, he felt his bandaged left eye throbbing in pain, prompting him to clutch it with his left hand.

"Argh… my eye…!" he cried deep down in pain.

Surprisingly, Dearka's head popped in view, noticing his best friend's condition. He immediately went up to him, laying his left hand on Yzak's right shoulder.

"Hey, you can't be pissed off all the time!"

"Tch… Dearka, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Jeez… I'm checking up on you, sorry for my concern! Anyway, I got the Buster nearly running, am just waiting for you to get the Duel Assault Shroud running as well, Yzak."

"Yeah, yeah… just give me a few minutes. I already got the Duel Assault Shroud's OS running, so I'm just finalizing last checks."

Giving his best friend a smirk and patting his left shoulder once more, Dearka gingerly exited the Duel' Assault Shroud's cockpit, jumping down to the ground in one swift motion.

Yzak gave a low grunt, smiling little at his retreating form.

_It's not like him to be so concerned over me. Bah… never mind. _

Picking himself up to his feet, Dearka climbed aboard the Buster, with its cockpit hatch closing after him. He picked up his pilot helmet laid on his seat, putting it on and sitting down on the pilot's seat. He drew the keyboard interface to him, systematically typing and bringing up the Buster's OS menu. He quickly skimmed through the necessary details, making quick checks of approval in his mind.

_Weapons… checked. Lock and load! __Hydraulic systems okay. No structural damage. __Remaining power is 75 percent. Well, that's enough to get to another ZAFT base. __Okay, everything's set! _

Finalizing his checks, he placed back the keyboard interface back to its place. He then flipped on all the switches, with the CIS displaying the outside environment. A big hum sounded throughout the cockpit, indicating the Buster's ignition. The Buster's eyes flickered bright yellow, as it slowly stood up from its kneeled position. Its PS armor then kicked in, sporting its bright colors.

The Duel Assault Shroud was then activated a few seconds after the Buster stood up, having the same condition as well. As it picked itself up to its feet slowly, its PS armor kicked in, sporting its bright colors.

"What now, Yzak? Where do we go?" Dearka contacted his best friend via com-link.

The Duel pilot sighed annoyingly, shaking his head.

"Jeez… why are you looking to me for directions? Bah… let me bring up my radar."

On the Duel Assault Shroud's right CIS, its radar was displayed. Two triangular green blips representing the Buster and the Duel Assault Shroud appeared on the center. Variable radar waves swept throughout the radar's limited area, detecting for other heat sources.

_Hmm… it's just us then. Wait… I got it! _

Yzak drew up the keyboard interface to him, bringing up the Duel Assault Shroud's OS menu and selecting radar layout. Its right CIS was then replaced by a map of the Earth.

_If I'm correct… this is where we are now. _

He typed in another set of commands, this time activating map functions. In a few seconds, the map swiveled to Europe, zooming focus on it. Coordinates of he and Dearka's current location was then pointed out to Gibraltar, Spain, thanks to the estimated calculations he inputted.

"Ha… I thought so. We're in luck!" Yzak cried in triumph.

"Huh? What do you mean, Yzak?" Dearka wondered, raising a left eyebrow at his remark.

"I figured out our current location here in Earth. It seems we're in Gibraltar, Spain."

"Wait, how did you figure that out? Then that means…"

"We're on ZAFT territory! There has to be a nearby military base near our location. Let's go!"

The Duel Assault Shroud then started a quick boost up the air from its thrusters, with the Buster catching up after. From there, the two Gundams assumed flying with their remaining power of their batteries feeding them.

"Yzak, do you even know where to start to begin with?" Dearka asked, uncertain of the direction they were heading in.

"Just zip it, Dearka, and follow me! I know of a military base that's stationed around the coastline of this area we're on," Yzak replied, blowing out a small breath of air.

The Buster pilot felt a gut feeling telling him to trust his best friend's sense of direction. He let out a defeated sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

_He better be right._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Activity spotted in the radar?" Eiji wondered surprised inside the Spawn Gundam's cockpit, when his radar suddenly picked up two heat sources a block away from his current position. They appeared to be traveling away, rather than approaching him.

_If they're EA scouts, I'll have to take them out. I can't let my position be known to the enemy. _

He quickly finalized last-minute checks on the Spawn's OS, going straight towards fully activating his MS. Flipping on switches around him, he then got the CIS working, which displayed the outside environment from left to right. A big hum sounded throughout the cockpit, indicating the Spawn's ignition.

Picking itself up to its feet, the Spawn's body was then engulfed with bright colors, indicating its PS armor activation. Its eyes flickered bright yellow, making it look like a menacing demon. Its hands then clenched into fists, as its wings were instantly outstretched.

Gripping tightly the control sticks, Eiji exclaimed, "Spawn, we're moving!"

With that said, the Spawn's thrusters activated, propelling it upwards to the sky, along with its wings giving an extra hefty boost, thanks to mini-thrusters attached on their main parts. After gaining the necessary altitude, the Spawn hovered momentarily, looking around the area.

"Hmm… judging from their direction, they were last spotted north of my current position. Time to get down to business," Eiji remarked affirmatively, switching on the Mirage Colloid Shift.

In seconds, the Spawn was basked invisible to the naked eye and all forms of radar. Then, it jettisoned off in pursuit of the two enemy units.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 14; +1500 hours **

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs; Aprilius One colony, ****Aprilius** **City**

Inside the colony's military HQ, a certain masked individual paced about on a long hallway, with doors leading to different rooms. He wore a white ZAFT uniform with three stripes (two red and one yellow in between) etched on the left chest (signifying the Commander rank).

He looked around from left to right, checking the doors while military personnel walked past by him. His red eyes were then fixed on the base elevator located at the end of the hallway with an intersection. He headed towards it, pressing a button at its side to call for the elevator. In an instant, its doors opened, allowing him to step inside and closing after him.

The masked individual checked the limited number of floors on the elevator panel to his right. His eyes skimmed for one particular floor and he pressed it. In a few seconds, the elevator proceeded downwards to his destined floor.

Folding his arms, he waited, leaning against the elevator wall behind him.

**-DING-**

The elevator immediately stopped, opening its doors to his destined floor. He exited the elevator, finding himself in another long stretch of a hallway with various doors labeled **"RESEARCH AREA"** with ascending numbers in order. He walked about and stopped in front of one, **"RESEARCH AREA-21"**, whose doors automatically opened for him to enter.

The sight in front of him intrigued his curiosity, prompting him to raise his right eyebrow.

Various prototype MS were parked, each with a team of engineers catering to them. Construction machinery carried different MS parts, each heading towards the prototypes. A small group of researchers were gathered in a corner, near two particular MS colored blue and gray respectively. They were lectured by an old researcher, who was pointing out the MS designs. He wore a thin-frame silver eyeglass, adjusting it as he continued on with his lecture.

The masked ZAFT officer then approached them, getting their attention. The old researcher ceased his lecturing, clapping his hands twice.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we shall continue this discussion at another time. You're all dismissed," he remarked.

The small group immediately dispersed, some conversing with others, while the rest spread out in the area, taking notes. The old researcher scratched his gray, long hair, sighing tiredly, before facing the masked ZAFT officer.

"So you received my message, Commander Falken? It's about time you showed up."

"You're still an oddball I see, Professor Asimalov."

The old researcher known as Professor Asimalov waved off the masked ZAFT officer's witty remark with his right hand.

"Save this kind of remark for another time, commander. Anyway, let's proceed to business, shall we?"

The professor turned around, outstretching his right hand to the two MS parked in front of him.

"These are a variant design of the **ZGMF-515 CGUE**. As you can see, the notable features are their body chassis, which have been slimmed down for maneuverability. Their armaments are a latest addition --- beam-incorporated weaponry, thanks to the design data of the four prototype MS sent by Commander Creuset, who spearheaded a recon mission on the neutral colony Heliopolis."

The masked ZAFT officer known as Commander Falken placed his hands behind his back, glancing at the MS up and down. His lips mirrored a smirk.

_The professor never ceases to amaze when it comes to combat MS. _

Professor Asimalov continued on with his rambling.

"Usually beam-incorporated weaponry has a major setback: it has to be linked to the MS's power supply, which are energy batteries. Extreme use of them in such short time can deplete all of the energy battery. So, to tackle this problem, I decided to set the MS's beam weapons to have separate magazines, rather than have them linked to their power supply."

"Impressive, professor."

"The design of the blue MS to your left is the **YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms**. After the capture of the four EA prototype MS, several CGUEs were modified with the new beam weapon technology of the stolen suits. These units were redesigned as **YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms**, and are equipped with a pair of large shoulder-mounted beam cannons and a long physical sword with a beam blade edge. For that MS, it's assigned to ZAFT ace Shiho Hahnenfuss."

At the mention of the name, Commander Falken glanced back at the professor with interest.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss… elite pilot, she's one of the top cadets of ZAFT military academy. How was she assigned this prototype MS?"

The professor smiled dryly to himself, clearing his throat before replying.

"I handpicked her from among the few elite pilots who participated in test runs of the prototype MS I had developed, before they went into production. She piloted the **ZGMF-515 CGUE**, and when I checked her records, it was an instant hit. Her performance with the CGUE was outstanding, and almost comparable to Commander Creuset's. It seems she has high adaptability with the CGUE, so it was natural I compelled her to test run this CGUE variant."

The masked ZAFT commander looked back up at the MS in front of him, bringing up his left hand to rub underneath his chin.

_Hmm… that reminds me… two notable elite pilots also took on this MS. _

_Kenji Hyne and Eiji Shinonome… _

The professor then shifted his rambling with the gray MS, standing next to the blue one, which seemed identical to it.

"As to this CGUE variant, it's comparable with the left one you see. The design is the **YFX-200bp CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack**. I made some changes to boost further its maneuverability and firepower. I added two beam rifles and two heavy swords, which can also turn into heavy beam swords. Notice the beam cylinder attached on the blades? The beam rifles have their own magazines, with the heavy beam swords having their own beam packs, as I'd like to call them.

"The one distinct feature is the Booster Pack, which is similar to the **Guul sub-flight lifter**. It gives the MS extra maneuverability, allowing it to also stay afloat in the Earth's atmosphere, but with limited energy. The MS can attempt atmospheric re-entry, thanks to a dual heat coating applied throughout its chassis. The coating acts a shield to negate the heat intensity of the atmosphere."

Finishing the lengthy description of the prototype MS, the professor coughed slightly to clear his throat. Commander Falken patted his back, helping to ease his breath.

"**-Chuckle-** Lengthy, accurate, and detailed descriptions, professor… I'd say you're like Professor Aile Kato."

"Humph… I doubt he'd surpass my MS designs with his innovative, but far-fetched ideas. He's not in the same league as I… but after receiving the data from Commander Creuset regarding four prototype MS developed for the EA, he's ignited a fire in me. I'll have to strive higher than him."

"From the tone of your voice, I take it that you don't like him."

"Bah… many people compare his talents with mine. The rumors were true about him spearheading the MS project for the EA."

The professor shrugged off the masked commander's attempts to ease his breath.

"Thank you, commander, it's appreciated. Do you know why I called you here in the first place?"

"Do try to amuse me, professor."

"I'm offering this gray CGUE variant to you, courtesy from yours truly."

Surprise filled deep down in Commander Falken, as his lips curved down, having been caught off-guard by the remark.

"…Why would I deserve this?"

The professor folded his arms, shaking his head. He stroked his brown mustache, stepping close to the masked commander and lowering his voice for him to hear.

"If you intend to back-up Chairman Clyne, then you'll need all the help you can get. He personally requested me to issue you this MS for your use."

"Are you on his side, professor?"

"**-Chuckle-** I'm only doing so because he's more reasonable and understanding than the National Defense Chairman Zala. He's a war-hawk, I tell you, and I can't bring myself to trust him one bit."

The masked commander smirked with amusement at the remark. He glanced back at the gray CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack, narrowing his eyes at it.

_Chairman Clyne… you've placed your utmost trust in me? _

He looked back at the professor once more, who was waiting for his response.

"...Very well, professor, I accept."

Professor Asimalov rubbed his hands in anticipation, grinning with satisfaction.

"Well, let's get you zipped up and ready to take your MS for a test run, shall we?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 14; +1530 hours **

**Location: Earth, Atmosphere **

Inside the _Geneva__'s_ hangar bay, final preparations were made for the Crusader Squad, who was set for another mission given by Lloyd. They were each in their GINN High-Maneuver Types, re-supplied and activated. Their MS were placed in a large re-entry landing capsule, which was to shield them from the Earth's intense atmospheric heat.

In their CIS, Lloyd's face appeared.

"I'll go over with this mission one last time. Crusader Squad, you'll be dropped off in Earth and land on the country of Libya, which is ZAFT territory and located on northern Africa. There'll be a military base commandeered by Andrew Waltfeld, whose unit is stationed in the city of Banadiya."

Barry did a double-take at the mention of the name.

"Andrew Waltfeld… the renowned 'Desert Tiger' for his exploits on the African front! Holy cow… he's a living legend among ZAFT!"

Ryu nodded, agreeing with his squad mate.

"He's considered as a genius in the battlefield. He has the knack of observing his enemies up close, gauging their worth and ability, before engaging them in battle."

Lisa and Miho declined to comment, but were intrigued at the mention of the name.

Lloyd coughed briefly, clearing his throat, before continuing.

"…As intrigued as you people will be at his name, there's no time for his autographs. Now, you all will have to rendezvous with his unit, which will try to search for the _Archangel_, or known as the 'legged ship'. According to an analysis regarding the _Archangel__'s_ expected landing course, the ship is in one particular area of the Libyan Desert."

Barry interrupted, prompting him to pause the briefing.

"How can we be sure that it landed there?"

The _Geneva_ Captain rubbed the temples of his forehead, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"The analysis is 90 percent accurate. There's a 10 percent chance that the _Archangel_ would land on Alaska instead, reaching the EA main HQ. But our analyst operators are sure that it's in Libya instead. According to their hypothesis, our radar operators detected two faint heat signatures plummeting down towards Earth. The _Archangel_ would probably change its atmospheric re-entry to intercept them before landing…"

Miho humbly concluded Lloyd's reply.

"The two heat signatures would be the MS assigned to the _Archangel_, correct, sir? That'd explain why there's a high chance the ship would land in Libya instead of Alaska?"

The _Geneva_ Captain nodded, folding his arms.

"That's good, pilot Lenore. What an expert conclusion you formed."

Miho blushed little with embarrassment at the praise given to her. Lloyd continued, not minding the small comments the rest of the Crusader Squad were giving to her.

"Don't worry about the _Geneva_ being short-handed with MS after your departure. We have 3 more GINNs ready in the hangar bay, and the ship will head back to ZAFT for re-supply. Once you make contact with Commander Waltfeld's unit, you will then be assigned under his command until I say so, understood?"

"Sir!" the Crusader Squad nodded, saluting to Lloyd, who returned their salute with his.

"Ryu, notify me of any developments once your squad can find communications in a ZAFT military base. As to Commander Shinonome, I have faith that he's still alive down there in Earth. If you search for his whereabouts, that's appreciated. If not, it's understood if you're unable to.

"This ends the mission briefing. Are there any questions?"

In the _Geneva__'s_ bridge, Lloyd stared at the Crusader Squad's images on the main screen, checking for further questions from them. Finding none, he nodded and stood up from his seat, cutting the air with an outstretched right hand.

"Commence mission '**DESCENDING KNIGHTS'**!"

At that instant in the ship's hangar bay, the re-entry landing capsule containing the Crusader Squad was loaded on the linear catapult, attached with suspension cables.

The launch sequence window appeared from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM **

**CRUSADER SQUAD **

**…3 **

**…2 **

**…1 **

**LAUNCH! **

The re-entry landing capsule was then shot off into space, and towards the Earth's atmosphere. As it quickly plummeted deep down in the atmosphere, heat began to engulf it, causing rumbles. Inside, the Crusader Squad felt the rumbles shaking their MS.

Ryu folded his arms, his eyes closed, waiting out the atmospheric re-entry of his squad.

_Commander Shinonome, I know you're still alive down there in Earth. _

Barry flexed his hands, moving his fingers before gripping tightly the control sticks.

_Finally, I'm taking on a real mission. Man, I can hardly wait for the rush! _

Lisa placed her hands on her lap, watching her CIS showing the inside of the re-entry landing capsule.

_I won't let our squad down. I'll devote my entire attention to this mission! _

Miho had her hands formed in silent prayers.

_Lord, please watch over us and pray for our success in this mission. I also pray that I get to see Nicol once more._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 14; +1600 hours **

**Location: ****Europe**** --- ****Gibraltar** **Spain**

After traveling a long distance from their landing spots, the Duel Assault Shroud and the Buster Gundams neared a ZAFT military base, perched near the coastline. Inside the base's control tower, radar operators spotted the two MS fast approaching.

"Sir, two heat signatures detected on radar! They appear to be MS!"

"They're heading towards the base… arrival time is 5 minutes!"

The base commander, hands behind his back and glancing over the radar operators' terminals showing the two mentioned MS on radar, furrowed his eyebrows to ponder the next course of action.

"Prepare to sound out the battle alert throughout the base! Have our entire MS squad propped up and ready!" he exclaimed.

One of the communications operators raised his hand, getting the base commander's attention. With his other hand, he pressed the headset he was wearing firmly, trying to make out a sudden signal broadcasted from the two MS.

"Sir, the two MS seem to be broadcasting id signals!"

The base commander raised a left eyebrow in wonder, with the rest of the control tower personnel looking on him.

"What? Are they friendlies or the enemy?"

Stealing a few seconds hearing out the broadcasted signals, the communication operator nodded. He glanced back at the base commander.

"Sir, they're friendlies! Their id signatures are that of Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, from the Le Creuset Team!"

"What? The Le Creuset Team… have the battle alert cancelled! Have the ground crew ready to receive them!"

In seconds, speakers scattered all over the base sounded.

**"Attention, ground crew! Prepare to receive the arriving MS, they're friendlies!"**

Having listened that, the base ground crew immediately sprang into action, ferrying fire trucks and other necessary equipment before the arrival of the Duel and the Buster.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the Buster and the Duel Assault Shroud neared the ZAFT military base, Yzak couldn't help but check up with his best friend.

"Are you ready for landing?" he hailed his best friend via com-link.

"I'll follow your lead," Dearka replied, his image appearing on sub-window located on the lower left corner of the Duel's CIS.

Suddenly, a faint heat signature appeared on the Duel Assault Shroud's radar, trailing behind it and the Buster. Yzak blinked twice, surprised noticing it now.

_What the? Someone's behind us?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Spawn's cockpit, Eiji shook his head, clicking his tongue annoyed.

"Damn, the Mirage Colloid Shift isn't responding very well. It must have something to do with the energy levels," Eiji commented, little peeved at being spotted on radar by the Duel.

_I'll have to send out my id signature to them and the base, otherwise I'll be mistaken as the enemy. _

Moments ago, he spotted the Duel and the Buster, reconfirming his doubts that they'd EA scout units. But upon noticing them being MS, along with their design little similar to the Spawn, he decided to secretly follow them, cloaked with the Mirage Colloid Shift. But after approaching the outside perimeter of a ZAFT military base in view, he was facing the above mentioned problem, ruining his secret pursuit.

Eiji quickly brought the keyboard interface to him, typing out his id signature and transmitting them to Yzak, Dearka, and the military base. That task accomplished, he switched off the Mirage Colloid Shift, rendering the Spawn appearing in view and on radar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the ZAFT military base, the same radar operator who reported the arrival of the Buster and the Duel Assault Shroud now reported his new finding: the Spawn.

"Sir, there's a third MS behind pilots Joule and Elsman! I've received its id signature from the pilot… it's believed to be Eiji Shinonome behind its controls!"

The base commander did a double take upon hearing the latest report. The control tower personnel immediately entered into loud murmurs.

"Eiji Shinonome… isn't he known as the "Red Reaper"…?"

"Holy mother… as if having elite pilots Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman aren't enough, there's a living legend approaching this base as well!"

"Wasn't he holding the rank of Commander like Rau Le Creuset?"

"Unbelievable…"

The base commander loudly clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"That's enough gossiping! Focus on your task in hand! Relay to the ground crew that 3 MS are landing on this base!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yzak, there's a MS behind us!" Dearka exclaimed via com-link. He was surprised noticing the Spawn popping up instantly on his radar.

"Yeah, I know! What the… no way, it can't be…" Yzak stammered surprised upon receiving a transmitted id signature from the Spawn, which instantly appeared trailing behind them on his radar.

"What is it? And why the hell are you stammering about?"

"…It's the 'Red Reaper', Dearka! It's him behind us…!"


	16. Ep15: Each Alone

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 15: Each Alone**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_"Word"_** denotes flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 15; +2100 hours **

**Location: ****Africa**** --- ****Libyan Desert**

After successfully making its atmospheric re-entry, the _Archangel_ was abruptly off-course to its original destination, Alaska. The ship and its crew ended up in Libya instead, which was the territory of the ZAFT-controlled African Community.

The legged battleship was now perched amongst an area of the wide expanse of the Libyan Desert. The dim, evening sky reigned with endless stars. All was quiet, save for the occasional cold, crisp breeze of the wind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside his quarters, Kira was having fever dreams of the recent battle with the Duel Assault Shroud Gundam in the Earth's atmosphere, followed by the civilian shuttle he had failed to save. He thrashed about on his bed he was lying on.

"No…!" he cried out in agony, then opening his eyes and waking up. His weary eyes fixed on the white ceiling of his quarters, squinting from the ceiling light's brightness.

He found himself unable to sit up, still fatigued. He looked down to find himself in a blue shirt and shorts. His eyes scanned the room for his civilian clothes, only to find them folded neatly and stacked up on his chair just nearby.

_Innocent people were killed in that shuttle… I wasn't able to save them! Why did they have to die before my eyes? _

From his eyes, small tears trickled down on his cheeks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside her office, Murrue was currently discussing the present situation behind her desk with Mwu, who stood facing casually at her with folded arms. The Moebius Zero pilot started pointing out the present situation first.

"Though our original target was Alaska, it looks like we're diverted off course and have ended up in Libya, which is ZAFT territory."

Murrue rubbed the temples of her forehead, closing her eyes momentarily. She opened them after a few seconds, looking back at Mwu.

"We had no other choice… we can't go to Alaska without Kira and the Strike Gundam, lieutenant."

A recent flashback surfaced in her mind after her remark.

She remembered arguing with Natarle during the recent battle about Kenji, Kira, and Mwu going out to fight. When Kira tried returning to the ship, the differences in the Aile Strike and the _Archangel__'s_ thrusts meant that he'd land somewhere else on Earth, so Murrue had the ship's course changed, allowing Kira to land. This caused its re-entry angle to change from Alaska to Libya.

"We sure picked the time to land on ZAFT territory, though. That reminds me… has there been any sign of Kenji?" the Moebius pilot inquired, feeling concerned for the Seraph pilot.

Murrue furrowed her eyebrows worriedly at the mention of his name. After managing to successfully let the Aile Strike land on the _Archangel_ after its atmospheric re-entry was completed, the ship ran routine radar sweeps throughout its landing area. However, there were no signs of the Seraph Gundam since the recent battle.

Murrue sighed tiredly, her hands forming into a temple and resting them on her desk.

"We're doing routine radar sweeps throughout this area we're on as we speak. But, I'm afraid there's still no sign of him."

The Moebius Zero pilot ran his right hand through his hair, shaking his head slowly. Regaining his optimistic nature, he went over to Murrue's left side, placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

"I'll go pay Kira a visit and see what the doctor has to say. Meanwhile, you get some rest."

With that said, he retracted back his right hand, grinning at Murrue and waving her off before exiting her office. As the door closed after his retreating form, Murrue gladly smiled, shaking her head.

_He sure never changes much… I guess I could take a break now. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"…By the looks of his condition it seems he's having a fever," the ship's doctor, Kei Reinhardt, remarked inside Kira's quarters, after checking up his temperature and pulse. The Strike pilot thrashed about in his sleep with his blanket tucked in, sweating with a small, lukewarm towel placed on his forehead, which was to lower the temperature of the fever he was suffering from currently.

Gathered near the ship's doctor were Miriallia, Sai, and Fllay, concerned for Kira's ailing health.

"Will he be ok, doctor?" Miriallia asked, feeling hopeful for Kira's recovery.

Kei twisted his lips, pursuing the right choice of words for his response. Standing up from a small seat next to the ailing Strike pilot, he pocketed his hands in his lab coat. He couldn't help but feel uneasy regarding Kira's condition.

"Hmm… I'm not really sure… this is my first time examining a Coordinator's body. According to their genetics, they're supposed to be vastly immune to disease and are physically stronger; also their bodies are vastly different than Naturals. Despite the fever, I'm certain he'll be recovering well. Right now, he needs to sleep it off."

He blew the front bangs of his long blonde hair, adjusting the thin silver-framed specs he was wearing. Beneath them, his blue eyes fixed themselves on the teens facing him. Glancing at Kira, he decided to exit his quarters, but hesitated to do so as he neared the door. He glanced back at Kira's friends.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do for him. He'll need to be kept in his quarters for observation, just to monitor any changes in him. You all should leave him be, you can visit him another time. I'll be at the medical bay for the meantime."

With that said, he exited Kira's quarters. As the door closed after him, Fllay sat down on the small seat Kei previously sat on, softly running her right through her new love's hair. Her eyes were near the brink to tears, as she frowned sadly.

_Kira… you can fight this! Please get well._

Noticing her reaction, Sai couldn't help but feel jealous. His eyebrows cast down, as he stared at her intently.

_Fllay… does this mean what I think it is? You like Kira… more than me? _

Shaking off the thought from his mind, he placed his right hand on Miriallia's left shoulder, getting her attention.

"Let's leave Kira to rest. We can visit him another time."

Miriallia nodded, and then glanced at Fllay, tugging at her left arm to get her attention.

"Fllay, let's go. He needs rest right now."

The dark red-haired female teen reluctantly stood up from her seat. She stroked his right cheek with her left hand, feeling the context of his face.

_Kira… _

She withdrew her left hand, letting out a defeated sigh. She glanced back at Miriallia, nodding to her, prompting her and Sai to leave Kira's quarters, leaving him to sleep off his fever.

As she was last to go, she reached for the light switch, turning off the light. She looked back at the ailing Strike pilot, sadly smiling at him before finally exiting his quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in a small oasis located not far from the _Archangel__'s_ current location, a small, dense black smoke wisped upwards from it, indicating crashed wreckage.

Upon a bird's eye view, the wreckage showed the Seraph Gundam lain on its back, with its arms and legs entangled with the small shrubbery partially covering it. Its entire form was partly charred, thanks to the intense atmospheric heat it endured recently.

Its cockpit hatch then opened, with a shaky, leather-covered right arm snaked in view, gripping on the cockpit opening. Slowly Kenji's covered head peered out. He gave a small grunt as he struggled dragging his entire body out of the cockpit. With a few more drags and pulls, he succeeded, then exerting his remaining energy to tumble down to the ground.

**-CRASH- **

Kenji felt his body aching all over after the impact. He then reached out to remove his pilot helmet. His perspired face was greeted by the crisp, cool air of the night, as he let out a relieved sigh. Throwing away his helmet aside, he dragged his body near his MS's left side of the body, his back leaning against it.

"Ugh… that was a bumpy landing," he remarked. His survival instincts kicked in, as he surveyed his surroundings, realizing that he was inside a small oasis.

_An oasis… I must have landed in a desert? _

His blue eyes gazed up the moon, with the midnight sky decorated with glittering stars. It seemed peaceful at least. The only sound heard was the cold, crisp breeze of wind going through the palm trees and other greenery in the oasis.

_The __Archangel__… I hoped it managed to land safely in __Alaska__I hope Kira and Lieutenant La Flaga were able to return to the ship before it completed its atmospheric re-entry. I was too caught up fending off Eiji. _

His thoughts then turned to the EA 8th Fleet. His eyes mirrored regret, realizing a particular friend's loss.

_The EA 8th Fleet… I forgot about them.__The fleet's flagship… Admiral Halberton, your fleet stayed behind and fought till the end, giving time for the __Archangel__ to make its atmospheric re-entry. _

_Damn… why didn't I realize that sooner? _

At that instant, Kenji sat up and punched helplessly at the sandy ground, mourning briefly for a good friend he recently lost.

"Admiral… your sacrifice won't be in vain. Thank you," he remarked sadly. He looked up to the moon, thinking of the former enemy he made as a friend during his days in the Grimaldi Front. Wasting a minute or two for mourning, he shook his head, regaining his composure.

_There's no more time for mourning. Right now, survival is a priority_.

He ran his left hand through his short, spiky brown hair. He felt his sweat cooling down, thanks to the cool, crisp breeze of wind. He zipped his pilot suit partially down to his waist, letting in the cool air to his civilian clothes worn beneath.

_…I better check the Seraph's status. I've got to contact the __Archangel_

Feeling a little relaxed, he slowly picked up to his feet, grabbing his pilot helmet set aside. He slowly climbed back inside the Seraph's cockpit, bringing up the keyboard interface and activating the Seraph's OS. From the small interface screen located just above the keyboard interface, a buzz of electronic life appeared.

_No external or internal damages. The hydraulic joints on the Seraph's chassis seem to respond normally. Radar systems… it seems to have a shorter scanning range than usual. Weapon systems… just as I thought, the **"Gunbarrel Pods"** took hits from Eiji's beam rifle shots. They'll be out of commission for the meantime. _

_N-Jammer canceller, checked. Mirage Colloid Shift, checked. _

His face mirrored disappointment as he noticed a slight decrease in the power input, which showed 90 percent.

_Less power input... well, I'll live with that until I get the Seraph fixed again in the __Archangel_

Satisfied by his checking, he activated the com-link, sending a transmission to the _Archangel_.

" _Archangel_, this is Kenji Hyne. _Archangel_, please respond."

Static was heard as a response, along with it displayed on a small sub-window on the lower left corner of the CIS.

Kenji berated his annoyance, not getting any response, and decided switching off the com-link. He took a deep breath, calming down and staring at the switched-off CIS. His recent battle with Eiji was still fresh in his mind.

_Eiji… _

Feeling a small headache sweeping in, he rubbed the temples of his forehead with his left hand to ease the pain.

_I never believe that I'd attempt a stunt like that in the Earth's atmosphere. _

Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of machine movement approaching nearby. Wasting no time, Kenji immediately started up the Seraph's OS, activating his MS. Within minutes, the Seraph began to sit up, then standing upright. Its thrusters kicked in, from which it began to hover off the ground, gaining altitude slowly. Then, the Seraph was immediately cloaked invisible after Kenji switched on the Mirage Colloid Shift.

Checking his CIS left to right, Kenji typed in the keyboard interface, controlling the camera angles and views from the main camera on the Seraph's head. He quickly zoomed in at one particular area showing a small group approaching the oasis.

_Enemy units…_

His suspicion was immediately verified as 5 BuCUEs were in view, escorting a land battleship, along with attack helicopters from above. He rubbed his chin and furrowed his eyebrows, pondering his observation.

_ZAFT units… damn, I must be in ZAFT territory. Have I seen that battleship before? I have a vague feeling about it. _

The cloaked Seraph approached the small ZAFT unit warily from a distance. It kept constant watch on them, as they passed by the oasis, heading forward on their path.

_Where are they headed? I better follow them. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 14; +2130 hours **

**Location: Earth, space **

Meanwhile, the _Vesalius_ remained stationed about in space just outside the Earth. The _Geneva_ had immediately departed hours ago, after launching the landing re-entry capsule containing the Crusader Squad.

Inside the ship's bridge, Ades sat up in his seat, waiting patiently for the masked Rau to give out new orders. His old friend, Lloyd, notified him and Rau regarding his continued assistance with the mission regarding the _Archangel_, before his ship, the _Geneva_, headed back to ZAFT for repairs and supplies.

_Aster sent down his Crusader Squad to continue pursuit of the legged ship, before he headed back to ZAFT. Well, now that I think about it, ever since he first lent his assistance in the legged ship's pursuit, he seemed very cooperative. _

_Hmm… does he have an ulterior motive helping out Commander Creuset with this mission regarding the legged ship? _

Ades shook his head, doubting his last thought. He and Lloyd were close comrades since the Grimaldi Front, and he knew better than to have second thoughts of him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the ship's lounge area located facing above the hangar bay, stood a reminiscing Athrun Zala staring intently at his Aegis Gundam. In his mind, thoughts of his past battles with Kira and his many fruitless attempts persuading him to join his side ran about. He floated near the lounge window, pressing his left hand against the glass. His eyes then focused on his reflection.

_Kira… why can't you understand what I'm trying to say to you all this time? _

The lounge door suddenly opened, letting Nicol floating inside and spotting his squad mate. He joined him by his side, glancing at the reminiscing Aegis pilot.

"Yzak and Dearka landed safely on Earth. They'll be staying at the ZAFT base in Gibraltar, Spain," he informed, relieved.

Athrun felt glad hearing that. He furrowed his eyebrows, pondering his words to reply.

"Hmm… was that the latest word from them?"

"Yes, according to Commander Creuset, he received an incoming transmission from the ZAFT base in Gibraltar, Spain yesterday. He'll contact Yzak and Dearka soon and check up with them."

"I see…"

The last time Athrun bumped into the Duel pilot, he was in an angry mood. The reason became obvious when he noticed his right eye covered in bandages. It happened during the time when the _Gamow_ was supposed to continue pursuit and attack on the _Archangel_. However, a report reached the _Vesalius_ regarding the legged ship meeting up successfully with the EA 8th Fleet, forcing the _Gamow_ to retreat.

However, Yzak, being the stubborn individual, pressed on his attack against the Aile Strike and the Seraph, which resulted in them cutting his MS near its cockpit, damaging it. Followed after was a piece of shrapnel piercing through his pilot helmet; with pieces of sharp glass injuring his right eye.

"What about Yzak's scar?" Athrun inquired.

The Blitz pilot patted his right shoulder with a smile.

"It should be ok, I wouldn't worry about it. You know, I wonder about our orders to return home, since we failed to get the legged ship and the Strike Gundam."

"…I don't think it's a problem, Nicol. We'll probably be sent out on another mission."

Nicol stared at his Blitz Gundam parked alongside the Aegis in the hangar bay.

"Well, I'm going to check up on the Blitz. I'll see you later, Athrun."

With that said, he waved Athrun good-bye, exiting the lounge area, leaving the Aegis pilot alone.

Watching the lounge door closing after his squad mate's retreating form, Athrun looked back at his reflection. His mind then recalled Rau's warning regarding the Strike Gundam.

**_"Remember what happened to Yzak. You could be the Strike's next victim." _**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 14; +2145 hours **

**Location: ****Africa**** --- ****Libyan Desert**

Inside his quarters on the _Archangel_, Kira woke up from his sleep with his pet robotic bird Torii sitting on his shoulder.

"Birdie…?" it chirped, tilting its head at its creator.

"Huh? Torii…?" Kira wondered, then feeling the small, lukewarm towel on his forehead. He removed it, placing it aside. He drew aside his blanket and sat up, his legs about to dangle off his bed. Torii immediately flew off from his shoulder, then landing on his small table. His door then opened, with Fllay coming in to check on him. She quickly approached his side, halting him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going? You're in no condition to get up now!"

"Fllay…? What are you doing here?"

The dark red-haired female teen stifled a giggle.

"I'm here to check up on you, silly. The _Archangel_ already landed on Earth, and you're in your quarters."

Satisfied hearing out the answers to the two immediate questions forming in his mind, the Strike pilot tried getting up and walk around. Fllay gently pushed him to lie back down on his bed.

"You shouldn't… don't push yourself!"

Kira tried to struggle, but noticed her concerned look, her eyes a little watery. Sighing resignedly, he stayed lied down on his bed, smiling weakly at her.

"Ok… I'll do as you say."

Relieved hearing his response, Fllay drew up his blanket, tucking him in. She placed a kiss on his forehead, which earned a slight blush from the Strike pilot. She smiled warmly at him.

"I'll go get your food, just stay there and relax. Don't get up, you hear me?"

Kira nodded in reply, then watching his crush leave his quarters. One thing he noticed about her was her cheery disposition, making him raise a left eyebrow.

_Wow… she kissed me? I wonder what this means…? _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's hangar, Mwu and Murdoch were examining the two Skygrasper units brought in, courtesy from the late Admiral Halberton. Inside Skygrasper-1's cockpit, the Moebius Zero pilot folded his arms, shaking head in disbelief at the sight of them after playing around with its controls. He stood up, noticing Murdoch approaching him.

"Hmm… it's interesting that they can mount the Strike Gundam's weapons packs. Does this means I'm becoming a delivery man now for Kira? Speaking of which, Murdoch, why does he call the Strike a 'Gundam'?"

The head mechanic/engineer wiped his greasy hands with a white rug, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kira probably made an acronym out of the words **'General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver**' that appear on the start up of the Strike's OS. To him, it's better calling his MS the Strike Gundam, rather than just the Strike. I think that name suits better."

Mwu twisted his face in amazement, rubbing underneath his chin with his right hand, pondering on the word 'Gundam'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's mess hall, Fllay walked in, noticing Miriallia, Sai, Tolle, and some of the ship's crew eating their meals. Noticing the newcomer's appearance, Sai looked up from his tray meal, then standing up from his seat to meet her.

"Fllay, you should take a break watching over Kira," the yellow-tinted spectacled boy remarked, concerned for her well-being. He reached for her right shoulder, about to hold it, when she shrugged it off.

"He has to heal strong, Sai, please move aside…"

Sai shook his head, trying to say something else to her, prompting her to give him an angry look.

"Sai… I'm sorry. But our relationship was decided by my father, and now that the situation's changed, I don't think I should be bound to it. If you'll excuse me…"

Pausing to eat their tray meals, Miriallia and Tolle watched the red-spectacled boy speechless, startled by this turn of events. They then watched Fllay walk past him, proceeding to take a covered meal tray prepared for Kira by Chef Carte, who greeted her amicably behind the food counter.

"Here you go, miss, this should fill Kira's stomach well."

"**-Giggle-** Thank you, Chef Carte, he'll be glad to have this."

With Kira's meal tray in hand, Fllay exited the mess hall, ignoring Sai, Miriallia, and Tolle. She headed back to Kira's quarters.

After watching her retreating form, Miriallia and Tolle looked back at Sai, who wore a pained look on his face. He adjusted his yellow-tinted specs, and gritted his teeth in frustration. He then left the mess hall.

"Sai…" Miriallia uttered, concerned for her friend.

"Woah… were they an item? That's news," her boyfriend whispered amazed, sitting close to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking through the ship's halls with a tray meal in hand, Fllay took slow, steady steps on her way back to Kira's quarters. Her face twisted in annoyance after her recent outburst with Sai.

_Honestly... what business does he have asking me about my well-being? I'm more concerned with Kira's health than mine. _

She was so caught up pondering the thought that she didn't notice her father approaching her in view.

"Fllay…? Where are you going with that tray meal you're holding?" George Allster inquired, catching his daughter's attention. He gave a raised left eyebrow at her, with his hands on his hips. He was docked in his business attire (when he was first rescued and brought aboard the _Archangel_), but without his overcoat.

"…Oh, hi Daddy…! I didn't notice you just now. Um… it's for my friend Kira, who's resting in his quarters. He needs to eat something."

"Well… okay… I'm just wondering what you're doing with that tray meal you're holding, that's all. I'm heading to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat, want to join me?"

Fllay shook her head in reply.

"Sorry, Daddy, I'm watching over Kira, maybe some other time. Well, I'll be leaving!"

Giving her father a quick smile, she continued on her way. Folding his arms, George watched her daughter's retreating form.

_Hmm… it seems she's spending more time recently with that Strike pilot. Funny, she looks happy talking about him. _

Letting out a tired sigh, the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister shook his head, then resuming his trek to the mess hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the hours passed by, around the ship, its crew continuously changed shifts, giving each other ample time for the small breaks in between.

Everyone patched in to accomplish their assigned tasks, keeping the _Archangel_ up and running, leaving no tasks unturned ranging from monitoring the ship's engines for its power supply to constant watch patrol of the ship's current location, keeping a lookout for enemies or suspecting elements.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the hangar, one of Murdoch's mechanics found an origami flower in the Strike Gundam's opened cockpit, as he was cleaning it. He picked it up with his right thumb and forefinger, looking peculiarly at it and scratching his head.

"Huh… what's this doing here?" he wondered. He was about to discard it when he heard someone approaching him from behind.

"Wait! Please don't throw that… it belongs to Kira," the newcomer spoke with a feminine voice, making the mechanic jump slightly in surprise. He turned around to find Fllay snatching the origami flower from his right hand.

"Jeez… it's only you. Don't come up to me like that! You startled me, miss."

The red-haired female teen bowed slightly in apology, tucking the origami flower on her EA uniform's left chest pocket.

"Um… sorry, I just came to check if Kira dropped anything there in his MS's cockpit. Wow… so this is what's like to pilot a MS?"

"Uh-huh. I'm just cleaning up any rubbish this Kira might have left behind after he parks the Strike here in the hangar bay after his sorties."

"Oh… ok, let me help out with that."

With that said, Fllay began rummaging for any rubbish in the Strike's cockpit, not giving the mechanic time to protest. He rolled over his eyes in resignation, and resumed his trash cleaning of the Strike's cockpit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here's your meal I promised you," Fllay cheerfully remarked as she stepped inside the Strike pilot's quarters. She placed the covered tray meal on a small table next to Kira's bed, then remembering the origami flower she found back in the Strike's cockpit a moment ago. She plucked it out from her EA uniform's left chest pocket, walking up to Kira and sitting on his bed.

"Oh, by the way, I found this in your MS's cockpit… is this yours?" she asked, giving the origami flower to him.

Seeing it, memories flashed in his mind.

First, it was that of the little girl named Yumi giving it to him before she boarded the civilian shuttle bound for Orb.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

The mentioned girl giggled at his question, taking out a small, yellow origami flower from her pocket and giving it to him, who warmly accepted the gift.

**_"This is for protecting everyone, Kira! Thank you!"_** she exclaimed happily.

**_"Yumi…! There you are! I've been worried about you running off like that!"_** a woman's voice spoke. Its source approached the little girl, grabbing her left hand, and looking at Kira. Wearing civilian attire, the woman had short, black hair, and green eyes; she looked to be around her early 30s, and was fairly beautiful.

**_"You must be Kira she talked to me about. I can't thank you enough for your help in protecting us in this ship. You have my gratitude," _**she spoke, smiling at the teen.

**_"Ma'am… there's no need for thanks. I did my best protecting everyone here,"_** he replied, little embarrassed at being thanked.

The woman laughed, amused by his reaction. She looked at her daughter.

**_"Come on now, Yumi, we're leaving now." _**

Yumi nodded, then giving one last smile and a wave of good-bye to Kira.

**_"Bye-bye, Kira…! Thank you!" _**

The Strike pilot watched their retreating forms joining the line of civilians entering the shuttle as he waved back at Yumi with a smile.

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next memory was that of witnessing the civilian shuttle destroyed before his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback **

Kira looked firmly and grimly at the Duel Assault Shroud pointing its beam rifle at him on his CIS. He flexed his fingers before gripping the control sticks, his feet poised to floor the thrusters. Sweat trickled down on his face as his constant breaths slowly fogged his pilot helmet glass visor.

**_I must stop him from firing at the shuttle then. _**

The Aile Strike moved a short distance away from the shuttle, facing-off the Duel Assault Shroud.

**-ZOOM- -ZOOM- **

**-BLI- -BLI- **

Suddenly the face off was broken when 2 beam shots appeared from below, cutting through the shuttle like a hot knife through butter. Kira and Yzak stared in amazement and shock at the shuttle, which instantly erupted in an explosion.

**-KA-BOOM- **

**_"No…!"_** Kira exclaimed in horror, moving the Aile Strike to reach for the shuttle. But it was already too late.

The explosion's impact had enough force knocking away both the Duel Assault Shroud and the Aile Strike, sending them plummeting deep in the atmopshere.

**_"Oh shit…!"_** Yzak cursed under his breath, as he tried regaining control of his unit. Warning alarms buzzed throughout the Duel Assault Shroud's cockpit, as the intense g-forces of the atmopshere rocked his unit back and forth, whilst engulfing it in a shield of heat.

**_"Ah…!"_** Kira cried, staring upwards in the Aile Strike's cockpit, while his unit suffered the same fate as the Duel.

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira then sat up, trying to take the origami flower from Fllay's hand. Tears slowly built up in his eyes as he felt his arms going limp. He found himself unable to control the harbored guilt and sadness in his heart, as he let out his waterworks. His shaky hands gripped his blanket, with his eyes shut and flooding with tears.

"**-Hic- **I… I couldn't save them… **-Hic- **those civilians in the shuttle… **-Hic-** it's my fault…!" he cried.

Noticing his emotional breakdown in front of her, Fllay scooted close to him, her hands cupping his face and slowly bringing him to face her.

"It's alright… no one blames you… Kira, my feelings will protect you… always."

Brushing a strand of his front bangs, she then sealed her lips with his, closing her eyes. Kira widened his eyes in shock.

He began slowly accepting her kiss, amidst his tears.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, from a long distance, a small group of men were observing the _Archangel_ through binoculars. They were in combat attire, with 3 military standard 4x4 jeeps parked behind them.

One particular individual stood out among the group, docked in full combat attire --- a combat vest worn over a red shirt, brown leather gloves, khaki pants, and semi-green boots. Her short, blond hair weaved about with her back and forth pacing, waiting. Her age seemed to be around 16, given her tomboyish features.

She then walked over to a tall, light brownish-tan man, docked in similar combat attire --- black tank top, black wristbands, green pants, and black boots --- and using a binocular watching the _Archangel_. A quiver of specialized-explosive arrows was worn on his back, along with a sturdy bow slung along his left arm.

"Let me check, Kisaka," she remarked, motioning for the man's binoculars.

The man named Kisaka stopped his observation, glancing at the girl and handing her his binoculars. Placing them firmly on her eyes with her left hand, she could make out the _Archangel__'s _notable features --- its two front 'legs'. She increased magnification, getting a closer look. Satisfied with her checking, she nodded, handing back Kisaka's binoculars to him.

"Is that one, Cagalli?" Kisaka inquired.

"Yeah… that's the legged battleship from Heliopolis, there's no doubt about it. I recognize it anywhere," the blonde female teen named Cagalli replied.

Behind the group of guerillas, another military standard 4x4 jeep approached near, with its engines instantly switched off by two guerillas. One of them quickly climbed out of the jeep, hurrying to Cagalli and saluting her in one motion.

"We've spotted a small group of BuCUE MS --- 5 of them exact. Moving with them is the land battleship, the _Lesseps_, with escort fighter copters," he reported.

The entire group was alarmed by the statement. Cagalli punched her left palm with her right hand, clicking her tongue.

"So, the 'Desert Tiger' is on his way then…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After successfully landing from their atmospheric re-entry in another desert area, the Crusader Squad gathered, assembling into formation. They stood by, except for Crusader-02, who seemed to sink into the sand

"Woah… the sand is dragging me down!" Barry exclaimed, as he tried steadying his MS. Crusader-01 grabbed hold of Crusader-02 for support.

"Relax, Barry, just modify your MS's OS and its motion control system, so that your MS can step on the sand without sinking into it," Ryu wisely explained, calming him down.

"Uh… ok, give me a few seconds…"

Sounds of systematic keyboard typing were heard in the squad's com-link, followed by a triumphant cry from Barry. In seconds, Crusader-02 was able to firmly step on the sand. Crusader-01 checked on the squad, looking at them from left to right.

"Good… the atmospheric re-entry was a success. Crusader Squad, status…!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Crusader-02, ready and waiting…"

"Crusader-03, ok…"

"Crusader-04, awaiting orders…"

Crusader-01 nodded its head in acknowledgement and turned around with its back facing them. Its right arm stretched out with its hand pointing forward.

"Let's move out! Keep an eye on your radar for Commander Waltfeld's unit, which is reported to have located the _Archangel__'s_ position. Once we find his unit, then we'll find the legged ship as well. Let's go!"

The Crusader Squad then moved out, their MS's thrusters boosting them towards the air and flying forward for a headstart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 15; +2210 hours **

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs; Aprilius-One colony, ****Aprilius** **City**

Back in the colony's military HQ, where **"RESEARCH AREA-21"** was located, a moderate-sized experimental area was found beneath the room, where it contained the **YFX-200bp CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack** MS, activated. Behind its controls was the masked Vann, who was strapped with his arms folded waiting.

In front of him, the CIS displayed the inside interior of the experimental battle area, which was a 'blue room' where virtual imaging would take place, mimicking a mock battle.

Professor Asimalov's face then appeared on a small pop-up window located on the lower left-hand corner of the center CIS.

"Forgive the delays, it seem there was a technical difficulty with the dummy targets. It took my technicians an hour or so to remedy the problem."

Vann shrugged off the professor's apology with his left hand, smiling little at him.

"It's understandable, it couldn't be helped. I was fine just relaxing."

"…Ok, everything's set. The test run will commence in 5 seconds. A pop-up display screen will show the countdown in about… now."

On the area's ceiling, a countdown display popped out from above and in view.

**TEST RUN **

**YFX-200bp CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack **

**…5 **

**…4 **

**…3 **

**…2 **

**…1 **

**COMMENCE! **

In seconds the entire area was illuminated in a mocked battleground of space. Asteroids were spread out all over, with pieces of space debris mixed in. The prototype MS's thrusters activated, as it floated under the influence of zero gravity.

"Can you hear me, Vann? For this battleground, it'll be a space setting. And to mimic the real-life setting of it, this area is now on zero gravity, thanks to a gravity system installed in this area," Professor Asimalov informed, his com-link with the prototype MS still open.

"...Interesting… so the test run has started?" the masked ZAFT commander inquired.

"Yes. Keep your com-link open at all times, just in case of further announcements from me. Good luck… and show me that you're worthy of the **YFX-200bp CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack**."

Hovering about, the prototype MS looked around its surroundings, its arms folded. Inside its cockpit, Vann monitored closely the CIS, alert.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in a carefully concealed control room of the experimental battle area, several operators monitored the prototype MS's initial test-run, typing in their keyboard terminals. Pacing behind them with his hands behind his back, Professor Asimalov observed the prototype MS's image displayed on the main screen.

"Run the stage 1 program," he ordered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Several target drones popped in view from among the asteroid-debris belt. The prototype MS then quickly dispatched them with a burst of fire from its heavy assault machine guns.

Smoke wisped out from their muzzles as the prototype MS let its arms hanging down and holstering its machine guns.

Vann shook his head in disappointment.

_Child's play... I suppose this is a start. _

Seconds after the thought, more target drones appeared from the asteroid-debris belt, swarming around the prototype MS. In its radar, Vann could make out multiple targets, then bringing up the targeting reticule aiming at each of them, one at a time in rapid succession. He shifted the control sticks, making the prototype MS unsheathing both its heavy swords. Next, the beam blades infused with the metal blades of both heavy swords were lighted up, turning them into beam swords.

Vann's eyes focused intently on the swarms of target drones on his CIS. His lips curved little upwards.

_Let me see what this prototype MS can do, then. _

The prototype MS then immediately charged past the ones in its front path.

**-ZOOM- **

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK- -SHWAK- **

Several explosions erupted, a result of their destruction. The prototype MS quickly shifted to its left, twirling its beam swords before charging past another group of target drones.

**-ZOOM- **

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK- -SHWAK- **

Not hesitating to witness their destruction, the prototype MS then threw both its beam swords at two target drones, piercing them upon impact and halting their movements. Electricity cackled all over them from the damage suffered.

Next, the prototype MS back-flipped, its thermal cannons fixed at another group of target drones. It brought out its beam rifles, holstered on its ankles, and aimed them to its left and right. The thermal cannons charged for a few seconds before firing off the shot.

**-PHOOSH- **

**-BLI- **

With that attack, almost all the target drones were wiped out instantly, leaving behind the pierced ones remaining. The prototype MS flew to them, pulling out its beam swords from their frozen forms and slicing them up into two. It jettisoned back immediately, avoiding their expected explosions.

**-BOOM-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the control room, operators started gathering the prototype MS's test data, typing in their terminals. Professor Asimalov stopped pacing around, heading back to his seat on the center of the room. He crossed his legs, pocketing his hands in his lab coat. He dryly grinned, seeming pleased with the prototype MS's performance shown on the main screen so far.

"**-Chuckle-** Initiate the stage 2 program!" he exclaimed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The experimental area was then turned into a battlefield setting in Earth. The prototype MS looked around, finding itself on an EA supply base.

"First space, then Earth… is this the next run?" Vann wondered. He then realized the gravity in the area had changed as well, mimicking Earth's. The prototype MS's thrusters kicked in, landing down to the ground.

Cannon fire greeted it in an instant as it barely touched the ground, targeting the spot the prototype MS was on previously after it boosted backwards avoiding it. It turned to find multiple tanks wheeling out from the base, heading towards the prototype MS.

The masked ZAFT commander shrugged his shoulders, gripping tightly the control sticks. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

_Humph… tanks are such a bore and old-fashioned. _

Just then, several missiles trailed towards the prototype MS. Vann felt his senses kicking in, alerting him of them.

_Behind me! _

The prototype MS performed a back-flip, turning face around at the missiles. It then started boosting away from them, bringing up its heavy assault machine guns to pepper the projectiles with bullets, spraying its fire in a wide arc to hit all of them.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- **

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

Alarms buzzed inside the prototype MS's cockpit, warning its pilot of incoming enemy fire coming from all sides. Vann glanced quickly at his radar, noticing many heat signatures trailing towards him. He lurched the control sticks firmly, prompting the prototype MS to pause and boost up, bringing out its beam rifles. Then, rapid beam fire streaked out from them, trailing towards each of the tanks in succession.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI- **

Hit in succession, the tanks blew up instantly. The prototype MS quickly holstered its beam rifles, replacing them with its heavy assault machine guns. It turned around to see fighter jets zooming past by.

_So that's where the missiles are coming from. _

With a hefty boost from its thrusters, the prototype MS met up close with the fighter jets, zooming past and peppering each with bullets.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- **

The prototype MS left behind a trail of explosions in its path, with its heavy assault machine guns in hand. Smoke wisped out from their muzzles, as it hovered for the moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the control room, the operators could hardly contain their amazement and interest in the prototype MS's test run, while they continued with their work.

"Woah… he's skilled, man!"

"He makes piloting a MS easy, I say."

"Ironically, he's the first test pilot for that MS. Unbelievable!"

"He's just cleaning house of the target drones… what else can we deploy against him?"

Professor Asimalov's ears perked up by the operators' remarks as he continued monitoring Vann's piloting of the prototype MS on the main screen. He drummed his right fingers on his seat's right armrest, forming his opinions.

_There's no doubt about it… he's the ideal pilot for the **YFX-200bp CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pac**k_.

"We'll commence the last stage of the test run. Initiate the stage 3 program," he remarked to his operators, who glanced at him and nodded in reply, complying with his command.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After dispensing several SAM (Surface-to-Air-Missile) sites around the base, the prototype MS remained still on the ground, switching off its thrusters. Smoke wisped from its experimental armor assault rifles' muzzle, before it holstered them and folded its arms, standing upright amidst the destruction it caused single-handedly.

"Tch… out of bullets… there's no use for the machine guns and rifles then," Vann commented, after checking the prototype MS's weapons status. On the interface screen, the OS was running, showing the remaining weapons left for use.

_I only have 1 more shot from the thermal cannons. Next, I'm down to the last magazines for the beam rifles. That leaves the heavy swords as my last offense._

Professor Asimalov's voice then sounded from the opened com-link.

"Remarkable performance, Vann, I see how highly your skills are when it comes to MS."

"**-Chuckle-** Save the flattery, professor, I'm just doing what's needed."

"Really… anyway, the test run is almost complete. Only one more run left for you to accomplish, that's final."

"…Then precede with it, professor. I don't like to wait very long."

Vann could make out a faint, stifled chuckle from the professor after his reply. He smirked to himself, thinking the professor also added a smirk as well.

Within seconds, 5 MS slowly popped up from the ground throughout the base. Vann recognized them as 4 GINNs, along with 1 CGUE. The 4 GINNs were outfitted with heavy assault machine guns and heavy swords, along with the CGUE also, plus with its vulcan-shield system.

"Well… a decent challenge at least. I thank you, professor."

"For this last run, you'll be facing 4 GINNs and 1 CGUE. All of them are set in auto-pilot, but are also inputted with the latest combat data gathered so far. Don't expect them to be pushovers… the CGUE is fitted with Commander Rau Le Creuset's combat data, after I received permission from him to obtain it."

"Rau Le Creuset… interesting, I might as well make the best out of this."

"In 5 seconds, they'll start to attack you. Well, good luck."

As soon as the professor's transmission ended, the 4 GINNs immediately engaged the prototype MS, with the CGUE remaining behind as a spectator. Vann noticed the behavioral pattern of the CGUE, taking a mental note.

_Hmm… it certainly mimics Creuset's style, letting his subordinates do all the fighting. Well, I don't want to disappoint it._

The prototype MS's eye flickered a menacing bright red at its targets, as if it was a demon eyeing intently at its foes. Then, it brought up its beam rifles, crossing them over its chest, and stood its ground.

2 of the 4 GINNs went for close combat, throwing aside their heavy assault machine guns and unsheathing their heavy swords. They rushed at the prototype MS, both landing an overhead slash.

At that instant, the prototype MS whirled into action, delivering a left savage kick to the first GINN's body and knocking it far back. Thanks to an instant boost from its thrusters, it quickly backed away from the second GINN, as its heavy sword landed to the ground, missing its target. Before it could recover its momentum, a well placed shot from the prototype MS's right beam rifle went dead center through its body, destroying it within seconds.

The first GINN, regaining balance from the prototype MS's left kick, had its head shot by its left beam rifle, stopping the GINN in its tracks and making it drop its heavy sword before swaying back and forth, with its head then blown off. To end its misery, the prototype MS rushed up to it…

**-SLICE- -SHWAK- **

…leaving it sliced in half, with both of its halves explode.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- **

Machine gunfire from the other 2 GINNs greeted the prototype MS, prompting it to take evasive maneuvers. As it ran around them avoiding their gunfire, it brought up its beam rifles, pulling their triggers.

**-CLICK- -CLICK- **

"How unfortunate… out of beam ammo… well, time to get up close and personal," Vann remarked with a new resolve.

The prototype MS threw aside its beam rifles, unsheathing its heavy swords and turning their beam blades on, making them into beam swords. The GINNs continued their futile firing assault, as the prototype MS inched closer and closer. Then, with a sudden boost from its thrusters, it neared them.

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK- **

Crouched down on its left leg with its beam swords in hand pointing to the ground, the prototype MS eyed the CGUE. Behind it, the GINNs were sliced in half like the others, but this time vertically. Electricity cackled throughout them, as sparks from their crumbling halves triggered them to explode.

**-KA-BOOM- **

The prototype MS stood up, approaching the CGUE slowly, step by step.

"Well… will you really fight like Creuset?" Vann asked amusingly, waiting for the CGUE's move.

Answering his question, the CGUE immediately boosted away from the prototype MS, triggering the start of the battle. It went into hiding behind one of the base's defaced buildings, with the prototype MS in pursuit. As it approached its hiding spot and peeked warily, a looming shadow was over it.

Vann wryly smiled, knowing the answer to his question.

The CGUE attempted a surprise overhead slash with its heavy sword. However, the prototype MS then drew up both its beam swords, forcing the two MS in a deadlock. With its left hand, the CGUE had its heavy assault machine gun aimed at the prototype MS's cockpit while being held in the deadlock.

The prototype MS applied more pressure on the deadlock, then breaking it and leaving the CGUE staggering back and dropping its guard.

In one fluid motion, the prototype MS sliced off both the CGUE's arms, then dancing behind it, forcing it to turn around facing the prototype MS's thermal cannons' end barrels.

The CGUE's eye flickered, seeming like it was blinking.

"Unfortunately… you're not Creuset," the masked ZAFT commander commented, pulling the triggers of the control sticks.

**-PHOOSH- **

**-BOOM-**

A big explosion erupted, rocking the experimental area.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the control room, everyone could feel instant rumbles of the explosion, as the main screen flashed bright white, forcing them to shield their eyes. Waiting a few seconds for the brightness to subside, the main screen showed smoke clearing, revealing the charred form of the prototype MS standing still, its beam swords in hand. Around it was the burnt remains of the auto-pilot MS.

The operators' gaping mouths were a sign of their disbelief at the sight before them.

Professor Asimalov stood up from his seat, bracing for the worst. Fortunately, it wasn't to be. He let out a sigh of relief deep down, then clapping his hands to get the operators' attention.

"Establish com-link with the test pilot!" he bellowed.

The operators immediately shook out from their dazed stupor, resuming their work and typing in their terminals.

"Com-link established, professor!" one of them reported.

"Vann, are you alright?" the professor started.

"**-Cough-** Yes, there's no need for concern. Well, that turned out more than I could bargain for, to say the least," Vann replied.

Several of the operators found the reply amusing, prompting them to stifle their laughter. Professor Asimalov ran his left hand through his hair, blowing its front bangs.

"...Well, the test run has turned out to be a success. Deactivate the gravity and background systems at once, operators. Vann, this concludes the test run for the **YFX-200bp CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack**. Proceed to the nearest exit and park the prototype MS there, and deactivate it."

"Understood… I'm signing off."

With that said, Vann's transmission ended. The professor sat back down on his seat, propping his right arm and hand holding underneath his chin.

"Compile all the test run data immediately. I want its results saved in a mini-disk and given to me when completed," he remarked to the operators, who nodded in reply and continued their assigned tasks.

A female secretary walked in the control room, then approaching the professor with a cell-phone in hand, getting his attention.

"Sir, there's a call for you, it's urgent."

"I'll take it, thank you. Yes…? Well… it went better than you'd hope for, sir. No, there were no problems encountered, I'll have the results of the test run ready for you soon. When do you need them? I see… I'll make sure of that. Yes sir, that's all, thank you."

The professor ended the call, handing the cell-phone back to his female secretary.

"Have all my calls forwarded to my office, Irene. I'll take them from there. I'll be at my office by half an hour."

"Yes sir."

Giving him a polite bow, the professor's secretary named Irene walked off, exiting the control room. The professor let out a tired sigh, closing his eyes.

_Aile Kato… I'm not to be taken very lightly. I'll make sure of that. _


	17. Ep16: The Burning Cloud of Sand

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 16: The Burning Cloud of Sand**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback thought

"**_Word"_** denotes flashback dialogue

**_-Word-_** denotes sound effect during flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 15; +2230 hours**

**Location: Africa --- Libyan Desert**

In another desert area not far from the _Archangel's_ position, a particular ZAFT commander observed the ship with a pair of army-standard binoculars in hand. Increasing zoom on the ship, his eyes drank in the ship's form, taking mental note of every little detail. His lips turned into a small grin of satisfaction.

"Ah... so that's the legged ship from the reports. What luck," he remarked.

Behind him, 5 ZAFT pilots stood by near 5 parked BuCUEs, waiting for their superior's commands.

The commander set down his binoculars, turning around facing the pilots. His distinct black-yellow uniform shifted in view, along with 2-red and yellow stripes on his left chest, indicating his rank as Commander. His long, spiky brown hair swayed fro with his movement.

"Alright, guys, we'll prepare to attack the legged ship that's just within a distance from us. We're going to test its capabilities first," he stated.

One of the pilots raised his right hand, asking a question.

"Commander Waltfeld, can we destroy it?"

The aforementioned 'Desert Tiger' Andrew 'Andy' Waltfeld shrugged off the question with his left hand, shaking his head in disagreement.

"We'll do that when the time comes. Besides, Commander Creuset's team couldn't shoot down the ship, and the EA 8th Fleet's Admiral Halberton sacrificed his fleet to get it to Earth. The ship must be a valuable asset to the EA, and the EA 8th Fleet's sacrifice clearly confirms that. For now, we'll stick to checking the ship's capabilities first."

The pilot nodded in reply, folding his arms.

Andy glanced back at the _Archangel_ with a grim look on his face. His gut feeling was telling him something unexpected, and he could feel the thought working his brain into caution. He rubbed underneath his shaven chin with his left hand, raising a left eyebrow.

_Something's not right though… but why's my stomach telling me a different story? I better keep tabs on this one… this may turn out to be more than I bargained for._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile a few blocks away from the _Archangel_, the cloaked Seraph Gundam hovered about nearby the armed hovership of the small ZAFT unit it pursued before, monitoring it. Inside its cockpit, Kenji studied the ship's detail on the center CIS with folded arms.

_Hmm… if my memory of ZAFT military serves me right, that's a land battleship, the Lesseps. It's the only land battleship to travel half-submerged in the sand,_ _using the arrays of microscopic scale motors on its lower hull to liquefy the ground and propel the ship forward._

_Wait… if that's the Lesseps I'm seeing in front of me now, that means…_

An amusing conclusion from his mind answered the thought, prompting him to close his eyes and ponder on a flashback from his memory.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

**Timeline: C.E. 70 August 10; +0100 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs; Aprilius-One colony, Aprilius City**

16 year old Kenji Hyne, docked in a white ZAFT uniform designated for commanders, slung over his right shoulder a black duffel bag containing his personal belongings. He floated slowly to a shuttle prepared for him in the docking bay, feeling his heart sink slowly as the distance between him and the shuttle closed on each other little by little. His eyes focused on the shuttle's opened passenger door, beckoning him to step in for a new journey.

_**This is what I should do… I'm making the right choice.**_

A smiling face of his late first love etched on his mind.

_**Lunamaria… I'm sorry… but I can no longer follow this path as a ZAFT soldier.**_

Kenji's face etched in a passive look, hiding deep down a lingering regret since his first love's death in the 'Bloody Valentine' tragedy. His eyes remained fixed on the shuttle, not minding few ZAFT officers nearby watching him pass by them. They whispered close to each other, initiating gossip on the famed ZAFT ace.

"_**So the 'Dark Avenger' really resigned from duty? What's he thinking, doing this?"**_

"_**Yeah… it's unbelievable… but word has it that he got tired serving ZAFT."**_

"_**It's more likely the 'Bloody Valentine' incident that affected him most."**_

Another small group of female ZAFT officers gazed Kenji with sad eyes.

"**_It's a shame… he's such a hottie to boot! Does he have to go?"_**

"_**Hey, not so loud…! He might hear you!"**_

"_**-Sigh- He's so dreamy…"**_

"_**But, still, there's also Commander Shinonome! Weren't he and Commander Hyne good friends?"**_

"…_**I heard they were on bad terms after a dispute."**_

"_**No way…!"**_

Kenji slightly shook his head, amused by their gossip as he continued on. He could already make out what they were saying, thanks to his departure.

**_So much for a quiet departure…_**

His instincts kicked in, feeling a certain presence approaching him from behind. He stopped his tracks and turned around slowly, facing Andrew 'Andy' Waltfeld with a glamorous, coquettish young woman next him. They both were docked in pilot suits --- black-orange with stripes for Andy and black-white for the woman.

As Kenji glanced at the woman, he did a double-take, unfamiliar with her features --- long dark-blue hair with 2 gold highlights at the front sides, blue eyes, pleasing mouth, and clear, white skin.

"**_So… you're really leaving, huh? I didn't think you'd have the heart to do so,"_** Andy casually remarked. The woman smiled mischievously at his remark, placing her hands on his shoulders from behind.

Kenji looked passively at the two, his lips curving little upwards.

"**_Sometimes I surprise myself, Waltfeld-sensei. By the way, what are you and her doing here? Weren't you supposed to be on Earth for the northern Africa campaign?"_**

The woman pouted in disappointment.

"_**Shame on you, Kenji… you don't remember me? It's unkind of you to refer me as the 'woman'."**_

Andy chuckled, glancing back at his female companion.

"_**Come on, Aisha, he hasn't seen you with me for a long time."**_

"**_-Sigh- I guess so, Andy."_**

Kenji chuckled to himself deep down. He shrugged his shoulders at them.

"_**Sorry, Aisha, I couldn't help but pretend not knowing you. I wanted to see the look on your face when I did so."**_

The woman known as Aisha pouted once more, and then smiled, wagging her left forefinger at Kenji and giving him a left wink.

"**_Smooth, Kenji, I'll remember that…"_**

With a nod to her, Andy motioned his female companion to follow after, as he approached the ZAFT commander standing in front of him. His eyes beamed with pride at his student, for having accomplished many feats and earning his just rewards for his service in ZAFT, and molding him into the image he was seeing now.

"_**To answer your previous question, Aisha and I were called in by the National Defense Chairman regarding the Northern Africa campaign. An abrupt call that is… but, it sounded pretty important, so no time to wilt away the chairman's patience."**_

Kenji smirked little by the remark. Seeing one of his few mentors during his days in ZAFT Military Academy made him glad to meet him one more time before his departure.

"**_Your lectures on enemy recon are still on my mind when I see you, Waltfeld-sensei. You were always the intriguing instructor among the rest back in the academy."_**

Andy laughed, shaking his head in amusement. He folded his arms, with Aisha gripping him affectionately close from behind.

"**_You and Eiji were among the few who could understand my knack for recon. Besides, it's always interesting to gage your enemy up-close before the battle. But still… your batch was the top class graduating rapidly within 2 years instead of the regular 4. You two were mostly recognizable for your achievements."_**

Kenji waved him off with his left hand.

"…_**You certainly didn't come to see me and talk about the good old days in the academy, Waltfeld-sensei. What is it you want to talk to me about?"**_

Aisha smiled mischievously.

"_**My, you're always straight to business, Kenji, you're no fun."**_

Andy chuckled, not bothering to remark on the amusing interaction between Aisha and Kenji. He extended his opened left hand to his student, opting for a handshake.

"**_Well… we've come at least to see you off. What, there's no farewell party?"_**

Not wanting to incur another flirty remark from Aisha, Kenji accepted the handshake, gripping firmly on his mentor's hand with respect. As he retracted his left hand, his mentor placed his right hand on his shoulder, looking sagely at him with a curled lip, withholding few words to say.

"**_Take care, Kenji. It's been a privilege having you as a bright student."_**

"_**Waltfeld-sensei… thank you, I will."**_

Andy let out an exasperated sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

"**_If you're ever on northern Africa, you're always welcome in my base at Banadiya. In just a matter of days, my unit might be assigned to take on EA ground forces to begin attack on the South African Union. Right now, Aisha and I will head over to the National Defense Chairman for clarification on the campaign."_**

Kenji raised a left eyebrow, glancing at his mentor wonderingly.

"_**Why personally meet with the chairman when you can do video-conferencing? Surely that will save you the trouble getting here to meet up with him."**_

Aisha shared the same feeling, shrugging her shoulders in resignation.

"_**Yes, that's true, but… Andy here always prefers to dispense with the formalities."**_

Andy patted her hands rested on his shoulders, glancing back at her.

"_**It can't be helped, Aisha. You know how Patrick Zala is, ever since the 'Bloody Valentine' sparked him to be a war-hawk in the Supreme Council."**_

Kenji patted his mentor's left arm, reassuring him.

"_**Good luck with him. By the way… what flagship will you be commandeering again? It's just out of curiosity."**_

"_**Oh that… it's a land hovership actually, named the Lesseps. Well, we don't want to hold you any longer, your shuttle is waiting."**_

Aisha then walked over to Kenji, surprising him with a kiss on his right cheek. His face flushed up, prompting him to stagger back in embarrassment from her.

"_**W-What was that for, Aisha?"**_

"_**-Giggle- A good-bye kiss, silly Kenji. I'm going to miss you."**_

Kenji glanced back at his mentor, fearing a jealous response coursing him by the kiss. Instead, he found him rolling over his eyes, drawing Aisha close to his side with a smile.

"_**Relax, I'm not the jealous type, I trust Aisha. I'm not that easy to provoke, you know?"**_

"_**-Giggle- Oh Andy… you…!"**_

An anime-style sweatdrop could be formed behind Kenji's head as he stared peculiarly at the two people in front of him, flirting openly with each other.

"_**Right… I'll be leaving then. Take care, you two."**_

With that said, he turned around entering inside the shuttle, with its door closing after him. As the shuttle slowly pulled away from the docking space and into the launching area, everyone in the docking bay watched silently its retreating form with mixed feelings.

Andy folded his arms, with his lover standing close by his side.

"**_Aisha… I don't think this is the last time we'll see of the "Dark Avenger". My gut feeling is telling me that."_**

"_**Of course, Andy dear… I share your sentiments exactly."**_

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Waltfeld-sensei…" the Seraph pilot sadly remarked. His right hand reached for the small crucifix necklace worn, clutching it with an enclosed fist.

The Seraph continued hovering motionlessly, perched high in the sky like a silent ghost.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the _Archangel's_ hangar, Mwu and Murdoch were at hard work preparing the two Skygrasper units for the Moebius Zero pilot to use.

Checking up Skygrasper-1's controls, Mwu looked down at Murdoch's legs, finding him lain on a rolling cart underneath Skygrasper-1 body, opening it up and adjusting some screws with a wrench. Sweat trickled down his head, mixed with some oil from the special fighter unit.

"How's it going down there, Murdoch?" Mwu asked.

"Hmm… this will take longer than I thought, lieutenant, we might not be able to finish repairs on Skygrasper-1 at this hour."

The Moebius Zero pilot blew the front bangs of his blonde hair in tired dejection, throwing his hands up in the air. He looked at his Moebius Zero parked facing the Strike Gundam.

"Oh boy… I might be a delivery man for Kira starting after the next sortie. Man… I miss piloting the Moebius Zero… if only it could perform well here in Earth, not just in space."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In her dimly-lighted quarters, Murrue was asleep, dressed in a white tank top with bra worn underneath, and white panties. She curled about in a fetus position lying on her bed, her hands grasping a pair of dog tags. Her blanket was set aside, minding the rising temperature of the outside environment.

In her mind were her thoughts of the late Admiral Halberton, one of her close mentors during her EA academy days. Her lips curved downwards, with a single tear trailing down from her right eye on her cheek.

Her hands grasped firmly on the dog tags in reflex.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In her quarters, Natarle was restless on her bed, dressed in a black bra and panties. Her hands were rested behind her head, as she stared up the dark ceiling. Her blanket was pulled down, thanks to the present hot temperature of her room.

Her mind was filled with concerned and worried thoughts regarding Kenji. Deep down her heat ached, and she was already missing his presence onboard the ship.

_Kenji…_

Her black eyes shimmered. With a restless sigh, she got up from her bed, walking up to her window, with her hands resting on its glass. She watched the dim morning of the desert outside.

Deep down, she was amazed by the contributions Kenji made for the ship and its crew up until present. Slowly and surely, she was entranced by the Seraph pilot's unique personality. It seemed there was more to him than meets the eye, and a lingering air of mystery from him continued to attract her even more.

_To think I'd be so interested in him since his first appearance in this ship. _

An image of Kenji, docked in his EA pilot suit and smiling genuinely popped in her mind.

"**_-Chuckle- Is that a compliment, ma'am? Why, thank you."_**

His smile and the tone of his voice was enough making her cheeks flush. Her heart sped fast, echoing her developing feelings for the Seraph pilot. Natarle shook her head, trying to calm herself down.

"Not again…! Damn you, Kenji Hyne, for making me feel this way now! Yet…"

Her lips curved upwards into a sad smile as she stared up at the sky.

"…I'm falling for you."

That statement seemed to reassure her of her feelings.

_I know you're here in Earth… somewhere… alive. I just… know it._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Hynes' quarters, Peter was fast asleep in sleeping attire consisting of pajamas, with his blanket tucking him. Deep down, a memory locked inside began to surface.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

**Timeline: C.E. 56, January 1; +1800 hours**

**Location: Lagrange point 4, Mendel Colony**

23 year old research scientist Peter Hyne knocked twice on the door leading to Ulen Hibiki's office.

"**_Enter please,"_** a feminine voice beckoned inside.

Peter raised a right eyebrow in wonder and opened the door, allowing himself in and closing the door behind. He found a woman garbed in lab coat attire as him, standing to the side with two pictures in her hand. Her head whipped around slowly, facing him. Her long, orange hair swayed about with her movements, her yellow eyes shimmering with pain and sadness.

"**_Peter… I'm glad you received my call,"_** she started.

"**_What happened? Is something the matter?" _**

The woman walked slowly towards him, handing him the pictures. Peter glanced at them, noticing one to be a picture of her holding two babies tucked underneath her arms. Upon closer inspection, they were a boy and a girl --- the boy having brown hair and amethyst eyes, and the girl having blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. Peter looked up at the woman in astonishment.

"**_Twins…? Via, that's wonderful!"_**

The woman, Via Hibiki, smiled at his remark.

"_**Take a look at the second picture, Peter."**_

Peter did as instructed, observing the second picture showing a baby boy held in an incubator with life-support. The male scientist's eyes widen with surprise, and he let out a shocked gasp.

"_**What's this? Another baby…? But, when…?"**_

"_**He was born a year before the previous two, whom I named Kira and Cagalli. His name is Kenji."**_

"_**Splendid! So that makes 3 children! But, what's with the sad disposition?"**_

"…_**Kenji… was the first baby born from an artificial womb."**_

The statement stunned Peter, prompting him to drop the pictures floating down to the ground.

"_**No… it can't be…"**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the colony's docking bay, the doors leading there closed after Peter Hyne and Via Hibiki hurriedly entered in, with the female research scientist safely holding two bundles of baby twins --- a boy and a girl --- wrapped around in small blankets. The twins were amazingly asleep, devious of the chaotic situation their mother was at present.

While on the other hand, Peter was holding a bundle of a baby boy sleeping peacefully in his right arm. Running up to the keypad lock posted on the side, he furiously keyed the door lock, sealing the doors from within.

"**_Via, run for that shuttle near you!"_** Peter exclaimed to the said woman.

The two research scientists were on a mad dash to a shuttle parked in the colony's docking bay, running from their pursuers sent by Ulen.

"**_But, Peter…! What about you?"_** Via exclaimed helplessly, after she was steps away from an unmanned shuttle parked close to her.

Gunfire was heard from outside the doors, along with gruff voices.

"_**They've locked the doors! Open fire!"**_

_**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**_

"**_Damn it…! It's reinforced steel! Bring in the heavy weapons!"_**

Peter stared alarmingly at the banged up doors, then to her.

"_**Forget me…! I'll take care of Kenji! You escape with Kira and Cagalli!"**_

"_**But…!"**_

"_**NOW…! GO…!"**_

Giving one last worried glance at him, Via climbed in the parked shuttle, activating its controls. As her shuttle whirled into life and slowly pulled away from its parking space, Peter searched around the docking bay for another shuttle. His eyes then caught one parked in a far corner.

_**I have to hurry!**_

Fishing out a small-sized device of his right lab coat pocket with his free hand, he pressed two blue buttons on it, with a countdown display etched on it as well.

**_00:60_**

He laid the device a few inches away from the doors, and picked up his pace, hurrying to the parked shuttle. He took a quick glance along the way at the other shuttle which finally made it out of the launching bay.

_**Good… she finally made it out.**_

Finally climbing inside the shuttle, he seated himself in the pilot's seat, strapping the bundle to the co-pilot seat with a seat belt. He flipped open the switches, starting the shuttle's ignition, which gave a hum sound of activity.

_**00:40**_

He looked at the tiny bundle, smiling little at the sleeping baby.

_**Hang on tight, Kenji, this is going to be a wild ride.**_

Peter's shuttle then pulled away from its parking space. At the same time, the doors suddenly burst open with a big explosion.

_**-BOOM-**_

Several guards quickly stormed in through the opened door with rifles in hand. Among them, a male research scientist forced his way out, and spotted Peter's shuttle, pointing at it. His blue eyes mirrored anger and frustration at the shuttle's pilot, with his short, brown hair swaying fro.

"**_Curse you, Peter! How dare you and my wife make off with my success projects?"_**

Ulen Hibiki looked around at his guards, exasperated at seeing them standing by his side, waiting for his orders.

"**_What are you all standing for! Stop the shuttle! Open fire at it!"_**

"**_But sir… we can't! One of your projects is on aboard!" _**

"_**You moron, use your brain! Seal off the docking bay gates!"**_

At his cue, the guards quickly fled to the docking bay control room, leaving a few of their buddies in guard of Ulen.

_**00:20**_

Peter glanced back at the pursuers, and floored the shuttle's speed to the max.

**_Sorry, Ulen… but I won't let you have your way with this baby's life!_**

Ulen's ears then caught a beeping sound below, prompting him and few of his guards looking down on the device Peter had lain before. His eyes widen in shock at the countdown display.

_**00:00**_

"**_AH……!"_** the scientist let out a shriek of horror, flailing his arms to shield himself from the inevitable. The guards started to back away from it, sharing the same feeling.

But it was too late.

_**-KA-BOOM-**_

The explosion took him and his small cadre of guards out instantly.

In another few seconds, multiple explosions erupted from well-placed areas in the colony, where Peter had attached C4 explosives, just before Via's and him planned escape attempt with her newborn children out of the colony. The explosions' impact rocked the colony interior.

Just in time, Peter's shuttle barely shot out of the docking bay, with its doors closing after it, and into space. As it jettisoned far away from the exploding colony, the research scientist stared back at it with a heavy heart, his face turning regretful.

_**I'm sorry it had to come to this, Ulen. But your wife can't bear the overwhelming subjugation of Kenji and Kira… the Ultimate Coordinators.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 56, January 10; +0000 hours**

**Location: Lagrange point 3, Heliopolis**

10 days after their escape attempt from the Mendel Colony, Peter Hyne and Via Hibiki sought shelter in the resource satellite, Heliopolis, bringing with them the female Hibiki's three children.

Having secured a temporary apartment in the residential area, Peter ushered in the female Hibiki and her children, closing and locking the front door after them. Inside, the apartment was moderately furnished, having a joint living/dining room, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and 1 bedroom with a balcony.

"**_Let me take your coat, you must be tired from the trip. Please, sit down,"_** Peter beckoned, taking his guest's lab coat and hanging it on a coat racket near the door. He had also placed down her babies on a small crib he found in the bedroom after her entrance.

As Via sat down on the living room sofa, a wave of nausea swept in her, knocking her faint, but not before being caught in time by Peter, who was instantly alarmed by her condition. He gently laid her down on the sofa, propping her legs on it from the floor.

"_**Via…! Are you feeling well? What's the matter?"**_

The female Hibiki opened her eyes slightly, smiling weakly at him. She shakily reached for his hands, grasping them over with hers. Peter knelt down, facing her at her level.

"_**Peter… I… didn't tell you this… but… I'm dying."**_

"…**_No… why…?"_**

Via coughed little, trying to get her breath. Peter checked her pulse, placing his right forefinger and middle finger on her neck and wrists. His eyes widen with alarm as he noticed her skin turning slowly into a pale blue. He checked the temperature on her forehead with the back of his right hand. It was slowly cold.

"**_Your skin…! It's turning into pale blue! And your temperature… it's dropping slowly! What's happening to you?"_**

"_**Peter… I've contracted a disease during my pregnancy… when I first had Kenji before Kira and Cagalli. It's incurable… I'm afraid."**_

Peter gritted his teeth in despair, clasping tightly her hands with his while staring at her calm, peaceful face.

"**_I have only a few years to live… after I gave birth to Kira and Cagalli, my condition turned for the worse. Ulen… he tried to find a cure for my condition… but alas, he gave up in defeat, deciding to continue ahead… with his maddening project."_**

"**_But… how can this be? You're a Coordinator! You should be vastly immune to any form of known disease!"_**

"**_-Chuckle- You should know better to be content with the facts in hand. I guess… when I had my pregnancy… I felt changed… I didn't know if it's for better or worse. Now, I know."_**

"_**Via…"**_

The said female Coordinator looked at the mourning research scientist with pleading eyes.

"_**Peter, promise me one thing… I only ask that you take care of my children. They deserve a better future."**_

"…_**I promise… they'll be well taken care of by me."**_

"**_Good… do you regret all this… brother?"_**

Peter's eyes shimmered, blinking with small tears trailing down his cheeks. He shook his head with a poignant smile.

"_**No, I don't… my little sister."**_

At the mention of that address to her, Via Hibiki weakly smiled.

"…_**Brother… I'm glad to hear… that."**_

With her last breath, her arms fell limp, with her hands still held by Peter's. Her eyes slowly closed her last trace of sight of her only living family, her brother.

"_**Via…"**_

Peter's head lowered, his hair covering the darkened face with small tears.

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In an instant, Peter's eyes opened to reality. He quickly sat up, feeling a trickle of sweat tracing down on his left cheek. His heart pounded quickly, as he took slow breaths calming down. He swallowed saliva in his throat, then looking around to find himself in him and Kenji's quarters.

"A dream… no… a memory," he painfully remarked, closing his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fresh and dressed in their EA uniforms, Miriallia and Tolle came out of their quarters to head to the bridge for their morning shift. As they traversed through the ship's hallways, they spotted Sai hailing the Allster's door. They stopped in their tracks, backing away from a distance and not to be seen by Sai.

The door opened, revealing a sleepy George Allster in sleeping attire consisting of pajamas with slippers. He rubbed traces of sleep from his eyes, blinking them at the guest hailing on his door.

"Yes…? Oh… it's you, Sai! We haven't talked for a long time. What brings you here?"

Sai adjusted his yellow-tinted specs, glancing worriedly at the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister.

"I'm sorry for waking you sir, is Fllay there? I'd like to speak with her."

"Hmm… I'm afraid not, I haven't the faintest idea where she ran off to now. She didn't turn in for the day, getting ready for her shift."

George noticed his daughter's fiancé's worried behavior, prompting him to place his left hand on Sai's right shoulder and eyeing him concerned.

"Is something the matter, Sai?"

The said male teen looked down on the floor, clenching his hands tightly. Deep down, he was having mixed feelings on Fllay's statement to him before.

"_**Sai… I'm sorry. But our relationship was decided by my father, and now that the situation's changed, I don't think I should be bound to it. If you'll excuse me…"**_

He let out a hurtful sigh.

"I… it's about Fllay, sir."

George's face turned into a worried one. He stepped aside for his daughter's fiancé, allowing him in the Allster's quarters.

"Come in, then, let's talk."

As the door closed after them, Miriallia and Tolle stepped out from their hiding place, looking at the door.

"I didn't realize Fllay and Sai were engaged. You know, ever since that recent battle up in the Earth's atmosphere, Fllay's been acting weird, having a soft spot for Kira. I hope things don't become strange around in this ship," Tolle remarked, glancing at his girlfriend.

Pondering on her boyfriend's words, Miriallia nodded in agreement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the ship's bridge, Dalida showed Kuzzey a map of Earth displaying Neutron Jammer activity, deciding to teach him an important lesson regarding the N-Jammer.

"What about removing all of them…?" Kuzzey asked curiously, pointing to each blinking red dots representing the N-Jammer activity inside Earth.

"That's impossible, they're buried too deep. The N-Jammers disrupt all nuclear reactions, making nuclear weapons impossible to be created and used," Dalida stated the fact, disagreeing with the Heliopolis student seated near his terminal.

"…So they're lodged in there forever?"

"Yup… unless the EA can come up with something to dig all the way to them, they'll remain there dormant. That explains why also the EA has to come up with different sources of energy with nuclear energy being impossible."

Kuzzey furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing underneath his chin and taking in the knowledge imparted to him by his superior officer.

A female crewman entered inside the bridge, giving Arnold a bottled drink of water with straw. He gladly accepted it with a small nod to her.

"Thanks… what's this drink by the way?"

"Water… that's the only drink we have onboard this ship."

After taking several sips from his drink, the ship's pilot habitably let it drop, thinking it might remain afloat, and watched the main screen.

**-THUNK-**

"Huh? What the…?"

The female crewman bent down picking up the fallen bottled drink, handing it back to its amazed owner.

"**-Giggle-** We're in Earth, now, so the gravity's changed. It's not like space where you can leave anything afloat."

Arnold rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, clutching his bottled drink.

Just then the bridge doors opened with Natarle stepping in, garbed in EA uniform. She walked towards the ship's driver, who waved off the female crewman, and who in turn nodded to her meekly and scuttled hurriedly out of the bridge.

"What about your report, Ensign Neumann?" she inquired.

Arnold typed in his keyboard terminal, with its screen displaying the _Archangel_ and its position in the current area.

"Ma'am, the land in this area is unstable. Radar is mostly affected, due to the outside environment. I'd say the radar's range is limited, and it will occasionally be interfered thanks to the N-Jammers," he reported.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the desert area where the 'Desert Tiger' and his small ZAFT unit were posted, the said ZAFT commander took one last glance at the legged EA battleship a short distance away.

He glanced back at the 5 BuCUE pilots, nodding to them.

"Alright… it's time we move out with the attack, guys. DaCosta," he beckoned his personal aide Martin DaCosta, a short red-haired, junior officer, "Notify the attack copter squad to initiate engagement ahead of the BuCUE MS."

The assistant ZAFT officer nodded in reply, taking out a walkie-talkie of his pant pocket and issuing out his superior's orders.

Within minutes, groups of attack helicopters flew above them, heading straight for the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A deafening battle alert sounded throughout the _Archangel_, rousing its crew up and about, after several of the bridge crew in their morning shift detected activity on radar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In her quarters, Murrue's head shot up, her ears perked up by the battle alert, and she immediately jumped out from her bed, dressing into her EA uniform hurriedly. After accomplishing the feat in seconds, she hurried out of her quarters to the bridge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Kira's quarters, the said occupant quickly got out of his bed, docked in white boxers, and flinging aside his blanket. Amidst the scattered articles of clothing on the floor, he reached for his EA uniform lain on his chair, dressing in it while the second sleeping figure on his bed roused slowly from slumber.

The room's dim light revealed a mass of long, red hair belonging to Fllay, who sat up, covering her naked self with the blanket. Her weary eyes focused on the hurried Strike pilot getting dressed.

"Kira…?"

The said male teen glanced at her, walking up to her and sealing her lips with his. He then broke the kiss after a few seconds, not giving her enough time to wrap her arms around his head to draw him close to her. The lingering feeling of desire was enough to give her a pleasant shiver on her back.

"A battle alert, Fllay… I've got to sortie. Don't wait up for me."

"Kira… I love you."

Kira gave the red-haired female teen a brief smile of joy, melting her inside.

"I love you too, Fllay."

With that said, he immediately ran out of his quarters, leaving a flustered, but happy Fllay staying on his bed. She then laughed out her bottled emotions deep down, crying little.

_You don't know how much I wanted to hear you say that to me, Kira._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Allsters' quarters, George and Sai looked up at the sound of the battle alert. The Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister glanced grimly from his seat on the bed at the yellow-tinted spectacled male teen seated facing him.

"You better head over to your post in the bridge, Sai. We'll continue this discussion at another time."

"Thank you for your time, sir."

With that said, Sai quickly exited the Allsters' quarters. As the door closed after him, George furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing underneath his chin in thought.

_Fllay… what are you thinking, hurting your fiancé's feelings?_

"I better have a word with my daughter once I see her," he reminded himself, shaking his head in disappointment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Hynes' quarters, Peter looked up at the sound of the battle alert. He got up from his bed, reaching for a blue wardrobe hanged in his cabinet and wearing it.

"So… we're attacked again," he remarked tiredly.

With that said, he exited his quarters, heading over to the ship's bridge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One by one, the attack helicopters started their assault, unleashing a barrage of missiles at the _Archangel_, which gladly retaliated with bursts of its CIWS, gunning down the missiles, and sending its own micro missiles at them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's hangar, Mwu and Murdoch already heard the sound of battle outside. The Moebius Zero pilot glanced down on the head mechanic/engineer from Skygrasper-1's cockpit.

"Murdoch, I need to sortie now in Skygrasper-1!" he exclaimed.

The head mechanic/engineer gave him a look of disbelief, placing his hands on his hips.

"No way in hell, lieutenant! Skygrasper-1 isn't ready yet, we're still making adjustments and repairs to it! And don't even think about Skygrasper-2, it's in the same condition as well."

Letting out a grunted cry of dejection, Mwu threw his hands up in the air, seating himself down on Skygrasper-1's pilot seat.

The two officers didn't notice Kira's hurried figure, docked in an EA pilot suit, making its way to the Strike Gundam and jumping inside its cockpit, activating its controls from within. In seconds the cockpit's door closed before him. The Strike's eyes flickered bright yellow, indicating its activation. It slowly walked to the linear catapult, locking on to it.

Mwu and Murdoch turned around noticing the MS ready on the linear catapult.

"What the…? He sure is fast! Damn, I better hurry!" the head mechanic/engineer exclaimed, leaving Mwu staring helplessly at the MS and rushing up to the hangar control room, where several of his team were already behind their terminals, operating them.

"Quick, mobilize the Launcher-Strike components!" he bellowed.

By his command, the engineers typed on their keyboard terminals, activating robotic arms carrying the Launcher-Strike components --- 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS **"Igelstellung" **x 2, assault knife **"Armor Schneider"** x 2, combo weapons pod (120mm anti-ship vulcan cannon, 350mm gun-launcher x 2), and a 320mm hyper impulse cannon **"Agni"**.

The components were then attached to the Strike.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's bridge, the entire bridge crew was assembled and ready on their posts. On the main screen, Kira's image was displayed.

"Captain Ramius, I need to sortie in the Launcher Strike right now!" he demanded.

From her seat, Murrue flinched annoyingly at the tone of his voice. Shrugging off the rudeness received from Kira, she waved him off with her right hand.

"Very well… you're cleared to launch, Kira!" she stated.

Kira nodded in reply before his image flickered off the main screen. At the same time, Peter stepped in the bridge, walking up to Murrue by her side.

"Captain Ramius… are we under attack?" he inquired, glancing from her then to the main screen showing the attack helicopters begin their assault on the ship.

Murrue glanced worriedly at him.

"It appears so, professor. Please, return to your quarters, I'm afraid there's nothing much you can do for us at this time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the ship's hangar, the Launcher Strike was perched ready on the linear catapult. The launch sequence window popped in view from above as the launch doors opened.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 LAUNCHER STRIKE GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato, Launcher Strike… is taking off!" Kira exclaimed, as his MS was shot off into the desert, with its PS armor kicking in. After launching a distance away from the _Archangel_, the MS crashed into the sand instantly, sinking into it.

The attack helicopters began to attack the Launcher Strike, bombarding machine gun and missile fire at it, as the MS sunk deeper into the sand.

"Tch…! Come on, move, damn it!" Kira exclaimed, gritting his teeth in frustration, as he shifted the control sticks desperately to move his MS out of the sinking situation it was in, amidst enemy fire raining down on it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From nearby, the 'Desert Tiger' observed the battle with folded arms.

"Well… let's spice up the event. You five, launch in your BuCUEs immediately! Your target is the enemy MS," he ordered, glancing back at his 5 BuCUE pilots complying with his command in an instant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the Launcher Strike continued struggling to move in the sand, the 5 BuCUEs moved in to attack it. In the MS's cockpit, Kira detected them in view on the CIS, shifting the control sticks to bring up his MS to shoot them down with the **"Agni"**.

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

Unfortunately, the BuCUEs high level of mobility allowed them to dodge the shots with ease.

"...Is that supposed to hit me?" BuCUE1 pilot teased.

"Too slow…!" BuCUE2 pilot exclaimed amusingly.

"I've got to move…!" Kira exclaimed.

With a hefty boost from its thrusters, the Launcher Strike leapt up in the air, able to get out of the sand. At the same time, it brought up its **"Agni"**, taking aim at the BuCUEs.

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH- -PHOOSH-**

However, the ZAFT MS were still able to dodge them.

"Come on, my grandma can shoot well than that!" BuCUE3 pilot mocked.

"**-Snicker-** You think you can hit us, punk!" BuCUE4 pilot taunted.

"We'll show you that the BuCUE is the best ground MS!" BuCUE5 pilot stated proudly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The 'Desert Tiger' continued watching the battle from nearby. He whistled jovially, impressed by the Launcher Strike's performance.

"Well, it seems that MS and its pilot are both pretty good."

Behind him, DaCosta looked on at the battle, waiting for the outcome.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the Launcher Strike took another leap in the air, Kira quickly brought up the keyboard interface to him and typed systematically with precision and speed. His eyes glued at the small interface screen below the center CIS, which displayed computer commands and statements being inputted.

"By modifying the Strike's OS and its motion control systems, I can finally get it to run on the sand without sinking into it," he reminded to himself, finishing up his typing.

As the Launcher Strike managed landing firmly on the ground, it kicked away BuCUE1 as it leapt up to charge at it from its right side.

**-WHAM-**

"Ugh…!" BuCUE1 pilot grunted with surprise. He watched with horror at the CIS showing the Launcher Strike stepping on his unit with the right leg, trapping it firmly, and bringing out its **"Agni"** pointed down on him.

"Have some of this…!" Kira exclaimed triumphantly, pressing the triggers on the control sticks.

**-BOOM-**

With a massive shot from the **"Agni"**, BuCUE1 was blasted into pieces.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This looks serious… DaCosta, have the _Lesseps_ fire its main guns at the legged ship immediately," the 'Desert Tiger' ordered his aide, who stood by behind him waiting for further orders.

The short red-haired, junior officer took out his walkie-talkie from his pant pocket, speaking out his commander's orders to his said flagship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few blocks away from the _Archangel_, the _Lesseps_ prepared its main guns, ready to fire.

Inside the cloaked Seraph, Kenji unfolded his arms, gripping the control sticks and watching activity from the land battleship --- its 3 dual-cannons swiveling to the side, tilting in a small arc.

_Activity…? Now is my cue…_

He flipped off the 'Mirage Colloid Shift', rendering his MS visible.

Inside the _Lesseps'_ bridge, radar operators detected the Seraph's nearby signal.

"C-Captain…! Enemy MS detected just above us!"

The temporary captain left in charge looked flabbergasted by the report.

"What…! Direct all weapons at it and fire!"

"But, sir…! Commander Waltfeld has given us an order to fire at the designated coordinates!"

"Screw that order! There's an enemy MS just above us!"

The Seraph drew out its beam rifles from both **"Angelus"**, aiming at the _Lesseps'_ 3 dual-cannons and opened fire.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

Small explosions erupted from the destroyed 3 dual-cannons, rocking the armed hovership. Inside, its crew braced the impact, holding on for support. The operators frantically made their reports.

"All 3 dual-cannons are destroyed! Torpedoes can't be fired…! Torpedo rooms have been torched with fire!"

"We're left with chaff dispensers! Captain, we're virtually defenseless!"

The temporary captain let out a series of profanities after listening to the reports.

"Put out the fire immediately! Notify the commander of the ship's status!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What…! Impossible…!" DaCosta exclaimed, stunned by the latest transmission from the _Lesseps_.

Andy glanced at his aide concerned, noticing his stunned demeanor.

"What is it, DaCosta? Why hasn't the _Lesseps_ fired its main guns?"

"Captain… it's because the ship is attacked to begin with!"

The 'Desert Tiger' was awestruck by the statement, widening his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well… that should put the ship out temporarily. Hmm… more activity on the radar…?" Kenji asked himself, checking up his radar, which displayed more heat signatures a few blocks north from his current position.

_Looks like I'm in luck… I better hurry._

Extending its wings, the Seraph left the damaged _Lesseps_ with an instant boost from its thrusters, heading towards the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the battle, the _Archangel_ quickly took off at Murrue's order. Inside the ship's bridge, its operators made their findings from their terminals.

"Detecting a small explosion a few blocks from our position…! Analysis indicates to be a land battleship… id signature unknown!" Jackie confirmed from his terminal in the CIC area.

Natarle pondered from her seat in the CIC area. She glanced up to Murrue.

"Captain, it must be the enemy's flagship! What are your orders?"

The ship's captain gripped firmly the ends of her seat's armrests, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

"Captain, Skygrasper-1 has taken off! It's Lieutenant La Flaga behind its controls!" Miriallia reported from her post.

On the main screen, Mwu's image popped in, showing him clad in his EA pilot suit.

"I'll go find the enemy's flagship, in the meantime, keep the enemy busy!" he suggested, ending his transmission and not giving Murrue a chance to protest.

"Captain… 4 more heat signatures closing on our position at fast speed!" Jackie reported a new finding from his post.

"Getting their id signatures… they're 4 GINN High-Maneuver Types!" Dalida reported, getting data on the enemy MS from his post.

Natarle cut the air with an outstretched hand from her seat.

"Prepare to initiate counter-measures!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With 4 BuCUEs and several attack helicopters remaining, Kira suddenly saw an amethyst SEED in his mind. It dropped from above within his mind, then exploding in a shower of light just above his eyes. His pupils shrank and irises grew large.

Kira found himself entering in a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. His reflexes and extremely quick information processing heightened. A different course of action ran through his mind.

Dodging another hail of machine gun fire from the attack helicopters, the Launcher Strike used its combo weapons pod, returning back the favor with its own fire.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

All of the attack helicopters were showered with machine gun fire, then instantly blew up. That left now the 4 BuCUEs to deal with, which continued harassing the Launcher Strike with charging attacks, going for close combat. The Launcher Strike, dodged their frantic charge, like doing a dance move.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

4 white GINN High-Maneuver Types approached the battle in view.

"Woah… looks like the party's started!" Crusader-02 remarked eagerly.

"So that's the MS known as the Strike from the reports… as well as the legged battleship. 4 BuCUEs… it must be what's left of Commander Waltfeld's unit! Crusader Squad, let's go!" Crusader-01 stated, diving headfirst for the Launcher Strike with the rest of the squad following behind.

"Captain, what about the legged battleship?" Crusader-04 inquired.

"Forget it, we'll concentrate on the Strike first!"

"No way out for ya…!" Crusader-02 exclaimed confidently, flooring her MS's thrusters to the max and watching the Launcher Strike on the CIS.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the Launcher Strike continued dealing with the 4 BuCUEs, Kira noticed the power beginning to drain slowly, displayed on the left CIS.

_Tch… down to 30 percent… I can't fight much longer!_

Warning sirens buzzed throughout the cockpit, prompting him to check his radar and spotting 4 more MS closing on him from behind.

_More enemy units…? I've got my hands full with these 4 MS I'm dealing with now!_

The Launcher Strike barely dodged sideways in time, avoiding an overhead slash from Crusader-01's heavy sword. It leapt up in the air, dodging another slash from Crusader-02.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

Machine gun fire poured trailed from behind, as the bullets ricocheted off the Launcher Strike's PS armor. Unfortunately, it proved to add burden maintaining the PS armor, causing its power draining down to 20 percent. Kira checked behind to find Crusader-03 and Crusader-04 emptying out their experimental armor assault rifles.

"Damn… our weapons have got no effect on that MS!" Crusader-03 cursed annoyingly.

"We must continue giving support fire for the captain and Barry!" Crusader-04 commented with a resolve.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From his observation area, the 'Desert Tiger' used his binoculars to zoom in at the new arrivals.

"4 white, GINN High-Maneuver Types… there's no doubt, it's the team sent by Commander Aster. It looks like fate is smiling on our side," he commented, putting down his binoculars and continued watching the battle.

DaCosta furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth twisting to form a proper reply.

"But, Commander Waltfeld, what about the _Lesseps_…? Norton reports that the ship is badly damaged, and unable to fire its main guns!"

Andy stroked underneath his chin with his left hand in thought.

"Tell the ship to standby at their current position, and continue with its repairs. For now, we can only count our new guests and what's left of our BuCUE force over there."

The two ZAFT officers continued to look on at the ensuing battle before them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Have the ship move forward to cover Kira!" Murrue ordered.

Arnold gave a hard steer to the side, propelling the _Archangel_ to slowly approach the ensuing MS battle.

"Captain, according to Kira, the Launcher Strike doesn't have much power left for operation!" Miriallia reported from her post.

Murrue's face turned more concerned, furrowing her eyebrows in thought of her next course of action to remedy the dire situation.

Natarle cut the air with an outstretched right hand from her seat in the CIC area.

"Fire **'Hell-dart' **missiles and **'Valiant Mk.8'** linear cannons…! Targets are the enemy MS attacking the Strike…!"

A multitude of SAMs trailed from the _Archangel_, raining down on their targets.

Kira jerked the control sticks, propelling the Launcher Strike to take evasive maneuvers dodging friendly fire while fending off the enemy MS, who were doing the same course of action.

"Wah…!" BuCUE2 pilot shrieked with shock, flailing his arms to shield himself from the inevitable, as several of the SAMs nailed his MS.

**-BOOM-**

"Too many… I can't dodge all of them...!" BuCUE3 pilot shrieked with shock as his MS was nailed down.

**-BOOM-**

Crusader-01 boosted backwards, zigzagging away from another group of SAMs directed at him. It brought up its experimental armor assault rifle at the same time, blasting them into pieces.

"The legged ship is providing cover fire for the Strike! Miho, we'll attack the Strike! Barry, Lisa, direct your attacks at the legged ship!" he ordered.

"Understood, captain…!" Crusader-04 stated, joining the squad leader in the attack on the Launcher Strike.

Crusader-02 and Crusader-03 turned around, heading for the _Archangel_, bringing up their experimental armor assault rifles and started a strafing run on the legged battleship.

"Man… if we knew we had to take on the legged ship again, we should have brought in the heavy artillery!" Crusader-02 groaned, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Quit your whining and keep firing! We do what we must!" Crusader-03 retorted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The _Archangel_ rocked about due to several small explosions from some of its CIWS destroyed by Crusader-02 and Crusader-03. In its bridge, the crew held on for support.

"Concentrate the CIWS on the two enemy MS! Divert some of the missiles to them!" Natarle ordered her CIC staff, her hands slamming on her seat's armrests in tension.

"No good… we have CIWS 6 and 8 are down! The missiles can't keep up with them!" Romero reported from his post.

"Decks 10 through 15 are on fire! The engineering crew has their hands full!" Dalida reported from his post.

On the main screen, a sub-window appeared on the southeast corner, showing the image of Murdoch, who was sweating profusely and looked grimly at the ship's captain. Behind him, several of his mechanic/engineer crews were fending off fires on another part of the ship.

"Captain, the fire seems to be spreading through out the other decks! We're doing all we can to put them out!" he exclaimed, his face drenched with sweat from the high temperature of the fire behind him.

Murrue gritted her teeth in disdain, looking back at Murdoch.

"Then continue with your efforts! We have to hold on longer to cover Kira!"

The head mechanic/engineer nodded in reply before his image flickered off from the main screen.

Jackie stared surprised at his radar terminal showing another incoming heat signature heading towards the ship. He glanced back at the ship's captain.

"Captain…! Another incoming heat signature heading fast towards us!" he reported.

Murrue and Natarle stared at him staggered from their seats.

"More enemy units…?" they cried out at the same time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While in the midst of another strafing run, Crusader-03 pointed out the legged ship's **'Valiant Mk.8' **linear cannons on its sides.

"Barry, let's attack those two linear cannons! That should cripple the legged ship a little!" she exclaimed.

"Fine by me, Lisa…! Lead the way!" Crusader-02 replied earnestly.

While they changed direction and focused on the _Archangel's_ **'Valiant Mk.8'** linear cannons, multiple beam shots trailed fast at them out of nowhere.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

Followed next was a massive cannon shot.

**-PHOOSH-**

"What the…!" they exclaimed together, stunned. They quickly dodged the cannon shot. However, two of the beam shots landed their marks, nailing Crusader-02 and Crusader-03's experimental armor assault rifles, and forcing the 2 ZAFT MS to throw them aside before their destruction.

They looked up to find the Seraph Gundam charging at them, holstering its **"Agni"** back in place and firing off its beam rifles from both **"Angelus"**.

"Argh…!" Kenji exclaimed a battle-cry, flooring his MS's thrusters to the max and shifting aggressively the control sticks forward and pulling their triggers.

"Holy… it's that unknown MS from before!" Crusader-02 cried out in fear, recalling his previous battle with the Seraph.

"No… we were so close! Ugh…! We have to pull back!" Crusader-03 stated.

The 2 ZAFT MS quickly pulled back from the _Archangel_, dodging more beam shots from the Seraph. It paused momentarily in view, hovering in front of the ship's bridge.

"Looks like I've found the _Archangel_. Those white GINNs again… I better drive them off," Kenji commented cautiously.

Doing a quick turnaround, the Seraph headed towards the nearby ensuing battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Kira detected few remaining attack helicopters in his radar as he continued fending off the 2 BuCUEs and GINN High-Maneuver Types before him.

_Didn't I take out all of those helicopters?_

Before the attack helicopters could fire, they were instantly destroyed by trailing bazookas coming from four 4x4 military standard jeeps, driven by the guerillas from before, cruising fast towards the battle. Kira caught glimpse of them from the right CIS.

_Who are they?_

Suddenly his com-link received a radio transmission, getting his attention.

"Attention, pilot of the Strike… if you want to live, listen to my instructions," a feminine voice spoke.

On the left CIS, a map of another desert area was displayed. On the center of the area, several blinking, red x marks appeared.

"A trap has been set up on that area, symbolized by those red x marks you see. You need to lure the BuCUEs and the other MS there. Understood…?"

Kira replied reluctantly, "Yes. I'll follow your instructions."

Crusader-01 and Crusader-04 charged together at the Launcher Strike with an overhead and horizontal slashes from their heavy swords. The said MS boosted away from them, firing off its **"Igelstellung"** to drive them off.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-**

It then did a quick turn around, doing bunny hops (jumping over the sand) to the designated desert area, running away.

"Where's he going?" Crusader-04 wondered.

"After him…!" Crusader-01 exclaimed, pointing its heavy sword at the retreating Launcher Strike.

The two BuCUEs were on quick pursuit of the Launcher Strike, going ahead of them. Before they could follow, beam shots landed in front of them, throwing sand up the air.

**-BLI- -BLI-**

Crusader-01 and Crusader-04 shielded with their arms from the sand cloud, boosting back a few steps. The looming figure of the Seraph was in view, standing firmly on the sand.

"I'm afraid you can't follow," Kenji stated, prompting his MS to point its beam rifles from both **"Angelus"** at them.

"It's that unknown MS from before! Captain…!" Crusader-04 cried out warily.

"No, not now…! Tch…!" Crusader-01 cursed. His com-link then received transmission from his other squad mates.

"Captain, it's that unknown MS! It disrupted our attack run on the legged ship!" Crusader-03 reported.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but let's run away… and live to fight another day!" Crusader-02 exclaimed, anxiously.

Crusader-01 sheathed its heavy sword, boosting up to the air.

"Crusader Squad, pull back immediately!" he ordered.

The Crusader Squad then flew off from the Seraph, making a hasty retreat. The Seraph then lowered down its arms, standing upright on the sand.

Kenji took a deep breath, letting go of the control sticks. He removed his pilot helmet, wiping off sweat drenched on his face.

_Well, that went better than I hoped._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back with Launcher Strike, it arrived in the designated desert area, jumping over the supposed traps placed on the center. The 2 BuCUEs cruised fast behind, finally reaching the spot.

Meanwhile from among the four 4x4 military standard jeeps following them, Cagalli took out a small remote control with a red button on it. She extended the short transmitter and pressed the button.

**-KA-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

Powerful explosives hidden in the center of the area were set off, destroying the 2 BuCUEs.

The guerillas let out a triumphant cheer at the sight of the explosion, then putting on the brakes. Cagalli looked back at the hovering _Archangel_ nearby, slowly approaching her and the guerillas. She then glanced back at the Launcher Strike from the other side of the area, crashing into the sand and kneeling down on its right knee, with its PS armor down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Unexpected… another MS...? DaCosta, we're pulling out our forces. We've suffered a minor defeat," the 'Desert Tiger' stated, satisfied seeing the outcome of the battle. He turned around, heading back to his nearby parked 4x4 military standard jeep.

DaCosta nodded in reply, taking out his walkie-talkie.

"We're pulling back! All forces retreat!" he exclaimed to it, then pocketing it back in his pant pocket. He hopped in the jeep, starting the ignition. In seconds, the jeep drove off, heading back to the _Lesseps_ and leaving the battlefield.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Archangel_, the bridge crew were little ecstatic seeing the successful outcome of the battle and more particularly, the Seraph standing nearby, displayed on the main screen.

"So that heat signature a while ago was the Seraph. Unbelievable," Jackie stated, stunned seeing the sight of the MS.

"Cool… Kenji's really something!" Tolle cried in glee. His girlfriend smiled in agreement, starting to be intrigued by the Seraph pilot.

_Amazing… he really survived. I have to talk to him when he comes back in the ship._

Sai tilted his red-specs, sharing Miriallia's intrigue deep down.

"The fire has been put out! We can resume normal operations and repairs on the CIWS!" Romero reported from his post, pressing firmly his headset to his ears, listening closely to a call from Murdoch.

"Radar detects no other enemy units in the area! It's all clear!" Dalida reported from his post, checking his radar on his terminal.

Natarle felt her heart beating quickly at the sight of the Seraph. Deep down, she let out a sigh of relief, folding her arms.

_I knew you managed to survive, Kenji._

Murrue let out a small breath of relief, resting her arms on her seat's armrests. Her face etched in amazement.

_Kenji Hyne… you're really something, I'll give you credit for that._

Suddenly, the main screen then switched to an image of Mwu behind Skygrasper-1's controls. He looked grimly at the ship's captain.

"Captain, I've spotted the enemy flagship… it's the _Lesseps_. Oh, and another thing, it suffered minor damage. It was just sitting there like a lame duck. It seems like it came under attack by an unknown source."

Murrue let out a shocked gasp, her eyes widening by the report. She placed her right over her gaping mouth.

"The _Lesseps_… that land battleship belongs to the 'Desert Tiger', Andrew Waltfeld."


	18. Ep17: Cagalli Again

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 17: Cagalli Again**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 16; +0000 hours**

**Location: Africa --- Libyan Desert**

With the battle over, Mwu headed back to the _Archangel_ onboard Skygrasper-1 after reporting the _Lesseps'_ coordinates. He was surprised to see the said ZAFT land battleship damaged and sitting still like a lame duck moments ago.

As the _Archangel_ popped in his view, prompting him to start landing procedures, he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief at the current situation.

_Weird… the Lesseps looked to fire its main guns. But, they were destroyed when I got there. At least, the Archangel wasn't bombarded by it. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The guerillas gathered around the deactivated Strike Gundam, along with the _Archangel_ parked nearby. Inside the said ship's bridge, Murrue and Natarle were in the midst of discussion regarding the guerilla's unexpected help. They carried holster belts carrying automatic pistols as a precaution.

"Can the guerillas be potential allies, captain?" the first lieutenant inquired.

The captain furrowed her eyebrows, considering the possibility. She shrugged her shoulders, glancing at her.

"We won't know until we talk to them. For the meantime, we best arm ourselves just in case for the worst case scenario."

The bridge door then opened, with Mwu walking in docked in his EA pilot uniform without his pilot helmet. Worn around his waist was a holster belt, holding an automatic pistol. He warily smiled at the two EA female officers.

"So, shall we have a talk with the new guests, captain?" he quipped.

Murrue nodded in reply, glancing at Natarle to follow after her. The ship's high-rank trio exited the bridge, heading for the ship elevator.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Escorted by the bridge crew of Arnold, Dalida, Jackie, and Romero (who were also armed with automatic pistols), the _Archangel_ high-rank trio met up with the gathered guerillas outside the ship.

One of them stepped forward, approaching the high-rank trio. He sported a light green overhead bandana, brown eyes, and a grizzled brown beard. His attire consisted of an olive combat vest (worn over a pale blue undershirt), khaki leather gloves and pants, and military boots. Apparently it'd seem that he was either a representative or leader of the guerillas.

Murrue stepped forward, offering her right hand to him.

"I'm Captain Murrue Ramius. Thank you for helping the crew of the _Archangel_. We're glad for your assistance."

The man accepted her handshake, introducing himself.

"I'm Sahib Ashman, leader of the Desert Dawn, a resistance group opposed to ZAFT in the African Community area. There's no need for thanks, we're only fighting the enemy and had no intention saving the _Archangel_."

The leader known as Sahib withdrew his hand after the handshake, then glancing at Mwu. His eyes widened little with amazement, recognizing him.

"You're Mwu La Flaga, the 'Hawk of Endymion'…! I'm surprised to see you here in this area."

The mentioned person grinned wryly at the remark, giving Sahib a small wave of acknowledgement with his right hand.

"Well… this sure is a small world we live in. Nice meeting you."

Sahib turned to Murrue, his amazement dissipated.

"Why is your ship in this area, Captain Ramius?"

"…Would you consider allying with us, Sahib?"

The Desert Dawn leader rubbed underneath his chin, considering the offer. He looked over her shoulder, glancing at the bridge crew who had their weapons drawn.

"…I'll think about it as soon as your soldiers put their guns down and the pilot of that MS in front of us comes out."

Murrue nodded in agreement, glancing back at the bridge crew and prompting them to stand down. She then walked over to the deactivated Strike, waving her arms to Kira, telling him to disembark.

Suddenly, the Seraph Gundam flew in view, then descending towards the ground. It began walking towards the _Archangel_, getting everyone's attention. It changed direction and knelt down next to the Strike, its PS armor deactivating.

Among the guerillas, Cagalli was shocked seeing the Seraph. She placed a hand over her gaping mouth.

_Wait… this MS looks similar to the Strike! I didn't see it back in Heliopolis!_

The _Archangel_ crew shared her surprise as well, having similar thoughts. The ship's high-rank trio was stunned seeing the Seraph before them.

_What in the world…! Kenji!_

_You're alive! I always believed that you'd be back with us…_

_Heh, heh, heh… that kid sure never ceases to amaze. _

Kira was awed seeing Kenji back in one piece on the Strike's CIS.

_Kenji…! Thank god you're back… I thought you're a goner…_

Both Gundams' cockpit hatches opened, with the pilots climbing out and hooking their feet in the winch ropes provided, lowering them to the ground. They walked towards the group and removed their pilot helmets, tucking them under their left arms. Their eyes blinked warily, adjusting to the dim light of midnight. They then looked up, exposing their faces to everyone.

Gasps of shock sounded from all the guerillas at seeing Kira and Kenji, realizing the fact they were teenagers who piloted the two MS parked before them. They murmured loudly to each other.

"What the… they're just kids!"

"No way… they're the ones piloting those MS?"

"By the will of God… this is unbelievable."

Sahib stroked his grizzled beard, observing the newcomer Kenji and his MS.

_Interesting… another prototype MS…? Plus, the pilot is just a teenager… unbelievable. There's no doubt that he's a Coordinator. But, why would he and the other MS pilot next him be siding with the EA? They're Coordinators huh… hmm…_

Noticing mostly Kira, Cagalli pushed through the gathered guerillas and marched angrily to him, getting a surprised look on his face. She jabbed an accusing finger on his chest, then pointing him to the parked Aile Strike. She seemed to ignore Kenji standing next him, who stared curiously at her, aware of her attention span directed to the Strike pilot.

"Why are you piloting that thing…!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Kira barely had time to respond as she surprisingly tried to deliver a right slap to his face. He grabbed her right arm in time, stopping her intention. He did a double-take at her, studying her face. His eyes widen in realization, recognizing her as Professor Kato's guest from Heliopolis.

"…You're that girl from Heliopolis! Why are you here?"

Taking advantage of his hesitation, Cagalli broke her right arm free and was about to deliver the sharp slap. With quick reflex, Kenji grabbed firmly her right hand inches near Kira's face, saving him from the painful slap delivered by the angry girl.

"I don't know what made you deliver that slap to Kira, but he sure doesn't deserve it from you. What did he do to make you angry?" the Seraph pilot inquired.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she exclaimed annoyingly, trying to break free from his grip.

Deciding she had enough, Kenji reluctantly let go of her right hand.

However, that proved to be a big mistake, for Cagalli tried delivering a slap to Kira with her other hand instantly. Giving an alarmed look, the Seraph pilot managed to grab it in time, delivering a threatening glare at her.

"You still want to do that? You're quite the stubborn one," he warned.

Cagalli shrunk back in fear at his gaze, surprised by his reflexes and strong grip, and decided to heed his warning. Feeling her resistance disappearing within his grip, Kenji released her hand, watching her stepping away from him. Kisaka hurried to her side, drawing her behind with an outstretched, protective hand. He glanced uneasy at Kenji, gauging his character.

At the second, the guerillas converged threateningly at the Seraph pilot, disapproving of his actions. Alarmed by their movements, the _Archangel's_ bridge crew was about draw their weapons, but Murrue motioned them with an outstretched left hand to put them down.

"No…! Stand down! That's an order!" she commanded.

Sahib restrained the guerillas with an outstretched right hand.

"Stop…! He meant no harm to Cagalli. Stand down!" he warned.

At his cue, the guerillas reluctantly complied, watching warily at Kenji. Behind him, Kira placed a hand on his right shoulder, getting his attention. He gave a relieved smile.

"Thanks… I'm glad to see you ok."

"It was nothing. But she didn't seem to like you at first sight."

Glancing back at the _Archangel's _bridge crew to see them put down their weapons hesitantly, Murrue went over to Kenji, giving him a relieved smile.

"I'm pleased to see you managed to survive. I thought we'd lost you back there."

The Seraph pilot smiled back, rubbing behind his head with his free hand, embarrassed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 15; +2200 hours**

**Location: Europe --- Gibraltar, Spain**

Meanwhile in a secured office of the Gibraltar ZAFT base, Eiji, Dearka, and Yzak were in midst of a video conference with the masked Rau.

Dearka was the only one seated, paying attention while Yzak stood behind him, with bandages worn around his injured right eye. Eiji stood opposite of him, with his arms folded, glancing uncomfortably at the masked Rau, who directed his attention to his two subordinates.

"I'm glad that you both managed to arrive safely on Earth. You must continue pursuit of the legged battleship," he remarked, adjusting his mask with his right hand. He glanced at Eiji, noticing him.

"Commander Shinonome… the 'Red Reaper'… this is a surprise meeting you here with my subordinates. To what do I owe you the pleasure?"

The Spawn pilot sneered deep down at the remark. On the outside, he put a passive face.

"You owe me nothing, commander. I strayed away from Captain Aster's unit, the Crusader Squad, during the attempted attack on the legged ship back in the Earth's atmosphere with the EA 8th Fleet. Then I met up with your subordinates after landing here in Gibraltar, finding myself survived from the atmospheric re-entry."

"Aster… ah, yes, he was cooperative enough to send his unit down there on Earth to continue pursuit of the legged battleship, which coincides with our objectives."

Eiji was alarmed by the statement, taking in the facts.

_Captain Aster probably listed me as MIA, but I think I can rendezvous with the Crusader Squad he sent to continue pursuit of the legged battleship. I have to find out their current location._

Rau stroked his chin in thought with his left hand, coming up with a plan.

"Since you're there with Dearka and Yzak, I'd like to ask for your assistance in the continued pursuit of the legged battleship. You three will form a team, and you shall lead them. Will that suffice with you?"

Dearka and Yzak glanced awed at one of the legendary ZAFT pilots standing next them. Aside from their Commander Creuset, having the famed 'Red Reaper' leading their team was an honor. The Buster pilot grinned cockily, eager to impress Eiji with his skills, while the Duel pilot held him in consideration, gauging his worth. They awaited his reply.

Eiji furrowed his eyebrows in thought, weighing his options.

_An enticing offer from that masked fool…? I don't know… I was originally assigned to Captain Aster for this task. _

…_What the hell, I won't be able to rendezvous with the Crusade Squad anytime soon. And Captain Aster probably has the Geneva return back to ZAFT for repairs and supplies, based from the recent battle with the EA 8th Fleet._

_But then again, Kenji is definitely onboard that legged ship. After our recent fight, it's clear that he's siding with the EA. The fool…! First he leaves ZAFT, only to join the enemy! What's he thinking…?_

_I'll get to the bottom of this. I have to find out his intentions. _

He looked up to the masked commander in front of him, nodding.

"I accept your offer, commander. But, I'll just lead the team temporarily for the time being, until I can meet up with the Crusader Squad."

An enigmatic smile etched on Rau's lips at the reply.

"Thank you for considering and accepting it. Dearka, Yzak, you two will be under Commander Shinonome's command temporarily, seeing that you three will be in his team."

Dearka and Yzak saluted their superior.

"Sir…!"

Saluting them back, Rau turned to Eiji.

"Please continue pursuit of the legged ship with Dearka and Yzak under your command. I'd like to join, but unfortunately I've been called back to ZAFT and have to dispense formalities with the National Defense Chairman, who has requested my presence.

"The _Vesalius_ will have to be re-supplied, and it can't remain on standby here in the Earth's atmosphere. However, I'll be dispatching my other two subordinates who're onboard with me in the _Vesalius_ --- Nicol Amalfi and Athrun Zala --- and send them to rendezvous with you. Their ETA should be in a matter of days."

Eiji scratched his right cheek with his right hand, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Well… it can't be helped then… what happened to the _Geneva_ by the way?"

"The ship left a few days ago, heading back to ZAFT. Captain Aster had already notified me that he deployed his unit, the Crusader Squad, to continue pursuit of the legged ship. According to him, they're expected to rendezvous with the 'Desert Tiger' in his area at the African Community."

"I see… I'll send you word regarding the team's progress at the pursuit of the legged ship. Consider the job done."

"**-Snicker-** Interesting… you always were the optimistic type, I can see why you're regarded with a 95 percent chance of success in any of your missions. Dearka, Yzak, make sure you follow his orders. That's all."

With that said, Rau's image flickered off from the video screen. Eiji smirked to himself deep down, disregarding further dislike for the masked commander.

_The 'Desert Tiger'…? Waltfeld-sensei… I wonder how you're doing out there. _

Dearka set his hands behind his head, swiveling his seat facing him. He looked up the ceiling, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Well, I see his command clarifying that we're not allowed to return to space then. This sucks… I'm more used to the easy feel of zero gravity, rather than this stiff normal gravity of Earth."

Eiji looked up at him, unfolding his arms and pocketing his hands in his pants.

"There's always a first time for everything, officer Elsman."

Dearka stood up from his seat, shrugging his shoulders at him.

"Commander Shinonome, you wouldn't mind calling us by our first names instead? Yzak and I just don't like formalities, you see. And frankly speaking, I think you're about the same age as us. It feels weird having to address you formally, knowing you're still young like us."

He glanced at the silver-haired Duel pilot standing next him, who suddenly began removing his bandages.

Their interest raised little at the sight before them, Eiji and Dearka watched in silence as Yzak removed the last strip of bandages, then dropping them to the floor. He then looked up at them with a determined resolve in his eyes. A large scar ran underneath his right eye, a testament to the defeats he suffered from the Strike and the Seraph Gundams. He clenched his left hand into a shaky fist, throwing it up the air.

"I swear… I'll make sure the Strike and the Seraph pay for my humiliation!" he cried in pent-up fury.

Eiji raised a right eyebrow at the mention of the Seraph. He walked up to Yzak, getting his attention.

"The Seraph…? Was that another MS from the legged ship?"

"Yes, commander… it was fighting alongside the Strike when Dearka, Nicol, and I tried to delay the legged ship from meeting up with the EA 8th Fleet's escort ships a few days ago."

The 'Red Reaper' stroked underneath his chin in silent contemplation.

_So that's Kenji's MS… the one I fought with before. Why does its design look very similar to the Spawn, along with firepower as well?_

_Somehow, I get the feeling there's a connection to our MS._

Dispensing the thoughts from his mind, he glanced back at his new subordinates standing attentively in front of him.

"It looks like I'm entrusted a team already, thanks to your masked commander. As you know, I've been given the nickname 'Red Reaper' because of my red CGUE I used to pilot during the Grimaldi Front. Adding that was my tenacity to not spare the enemy, and proceeding to finish an entrusted mission, with any means necessary."

Noticing their slightly shocked expressions by his last remark, Eiji waved off his right hand at them.

"**-Chuckle-** I'm not that ruthless, in case you're wondering, when it comes to battle. Sometimes, I delight in the thrill of it, because it gives me such a rush of excitement. But now… all that's changed."

Dearka and Yzak stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" the Duel pilot asked.

Eiji grinned wryly, looking intently at them.

"What if I say I had a chance encounter with the Seraph?"

Dearka and Yzak arched their eyebrows higher, widening their eyes in surprise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Exiting the office, the three ZAFT pilots headed outside towards the base's hangar bay, where the Buster, the Duel, and the Spawn Gundams were parked. Several ZAFT soldiers saluted them as they passed by, but most notably at Eiji, who returned their salutes with his quick ones.

As they stepped inside the hangar bay, several mechanics were already at work, making repairs to their MS. Others off-loaded their MS's weapons on small trucks, intent on refitting them back in mint condition.

Eiji glanced back at Dearka and Yzak, who stood behind him attentively.

"You two can do what you like. We won't sortie until we get further notice from the base commander; I already contacted him to inform us of any news regarding the legged ship and Commander Waltfeld. Meet me at the base commander's office after 4 hours, you're dismissed."

He then waved them off with his right hand, then walking towards his MS.

"Sir!" they exclaimed, saluting his retreating form. After watching him nearing his MS and gazing up at it, they eased up.

"Well, we've got 4 hours to kill. Phew… speaking of which, my stomach's grumbling. I haven't had a meal for days since we got so busy pursuing the legged ship. Why don't you join me, Yzak?" Dearka chimed his best friend.

"…Tch... you're always thinking about your stomach. Bah… I guess I can join you, I don't have anything to do either."

"That's the spirit! Come on, don't be such a grouch!"

Dearka snaked his left arm around Yzak's shoulders, pulling him close and earning an annoyed grunt from him. He rolled over his eyes at his comrade's brash behavior, not in the least fazed by it.

They then exited the hangar bay, heading for the base's mess hall.

As Eiji continued his staring at the parked Spawn in front of him, the head mechanic approached him, getting his attention.

"Commander Shinonome… how's your stay in this base?" he asked, starting a conversation with him.

"…This is my first time staying on Earth. I've been so used to the freedom of space."

"Well, you'll get used to the Earth's gravity quickly, you won't notice it. Anyways, sir, these 3 MS standing in front of us is a sight to behold for our forces."

The head mechanic turned to the Buster, the Duel, and the Spawn, gazing awed at them. He shook his head amused, grinning to himself.

Eiji glanced from the Spawn to him, pocketing his hands in his pants.

"How long will the repairs take for them?"

The head mechanic snapped out of his reverie, bringing out a small, white pad of paper from his chest pocket. He plucked out the pencil sandwiched on his right ear, checking the written content on the paper.

"2 hours the most, sir… they also need some polishing all over. As to your MS, we're almost done cleaning the external body frame, seeing it charred… speaking of which, how did it happened?"

"I had an accidental atmospheric re-entry… it was forced due to a battle up there in the Earth's atmosphere a few days ago."

"…? Well… judging from this, I could guess it can attempt a successful atmospheric re-entry then?"

"Correct… I learned it the hard way unfortunately."

The head mechanic chuckled lightly at his remark.

"It won't be long until they're all up and ready. I'm having my crew speed up the weapons loading as I speak."

"…I see. Leave me be for the moment. I desire some time alone observing my MS."

Giving a nod of reply, the head mechanic walked away from Eiji, resuming his original task. He bellowed out more orders to his crew of mechanics spread all over the three MS.

Eiji's eyes narrowed at the Spawn.

_Soon… we'll meet again, Kenji. This time, I'll be ready for you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 16; +1600 hours**

**Location: Africa --- Libya**

After its crew met up with the guerillas and obtained a temporary alliance from them, the _Archangel_ flew low through the crag walls of a canyon, landing at the guerilla base, which was secretly stationed amidst a small canyon area.

From key areas of the canyon, several guerillas were at work lodging a huge makeshift desert camouflage blanket over the legged battleship, concealing it from obscure view of enemy units.

As the _Archangel_ landed on the ground, its crew immediately exited, preparing maintenance and finalizing docking procedures. Soldiers amongst them shifted to high alert, heading over to every exit point of the ship, standing guard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Entering the Desert Dawn resistance base, Sahib led Murrue, Mwu, Natarle, and Peter into a communications room filled with computers and maps of the Africa continent. Walking to a wide table with a map spread out on it, he pressed his hands on the table, looking around the four guests, who gathered around him.

"Welcome to the Desert Dawn resistance base. Our guerilla group is made up of volunteers from various cities in the African Community fighting against ZAFT occupation of the entire continent," Sahib started, showing the guests around the room.

Murrue took the time observing the room, mentally noting to herself the small level of organization the guerillas had formed.

Standing face him with his arms folded, Mwu voiced out a question that was bugging his mind.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Sahib, but who's this Cagalli we've seen moments ago trying to slap Kira?"

Peter raised his left eyebrow with interest at the question, while he pocketed his hands in his lab coat standing next to Natarle. A moment ago, after taking a hurried shower and getting dressed in his newly-washed researcher attire, he decided to join the _Archangel_ high-rank trio, and obtained directions to the communications room from one of the guerillas standing guard at the base.

Natarle noticed his wonder and whispered close to him, explaining briefly the slapping incident between Kira, Kenji, and Cagalli witnessed before. He nodded with a small hum of understanding, getting the clear picture. He chuckled deep down, amused by the account.

_Ha, ha, ha… you're quite the bold one, Kenji, I'll give you that._

Sahib glanced at the Moebius Zero pilot indifferently.

"She's our goddess of victory, Lieutenant La Flaga."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Going outside of the base, Cagalli looked around for one particular person, Kira. She walked to the _Archangel_'s opened side doors, noticing along the way some of its crew chatting amicably with each other, some moving supplies to another area of the ship, while others standing guard in the entrance/exit points.

_Where is he?_

She turned to her left and cried triumphantly deep down, spotting her intended target seated alone on a small sandy hill. His legs were propped against his chest, his arms rested on them while he stared blankly straight ahead in thought.

"There you are… I've been looking all over for you."

Kira turned around at her voice, acknowledging her presence. She seated herself next him, copying his seated position. She took a few seconds picking the right words to start.

"Um… listen. I'm sorry for my outburst back there. I was worried about you after the Heliopolis incident… I'd never expected you'd become a pilot for the Alliance."

He shook his head, smiling little.

"That's ok… much has happened to me after Heliopolis was destroyed by ZAFT. I just needed time to cope up. I was surprised to see you back there in the desert… tell me, why are you with the guerillas?"

Cagalli fidgeted with her hands, trying to come up with a good answer.

"Well… you see…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where could have she gone to?" George wondered, as he paced around a winding corridor of the _Archangel_. Hours had passed by, with no word from his daughter, and he had begun to worry about her. He then started looking for her, with the intention of checking up on her and having a serious chat regarding her arrangement with Sai.

Docked in his business attire (minus the overcoat), he headed over to the Hynes' quarters, approaching their door. He lightly knocked it.

**-KNOCK- -KNOCK-**

"Peter? Kenji? Are you in there?" he asked. He waited a few seconds for a response from within.

Silence reigned, telling him the answer. He scratched his head, dismayed at himself.

"Hmm… it must be locked. Ah, I got it… maybe if I can find Kira's friends and ask them about Fllay's whereabouts…"

Nodding to himself, he stepped back from the door, making his way out of the ship and continuing his search for his only daughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clad in his EA uniform, Kenji stepped outside of the _Archangel's_ hangar after making a routine check-up of the Seraph Gundam's OS from inside its cockpit. As his feet touched the sandy ground of a nearby set-up camp, he looked up to find Arnold, Dalida, Jackie, and Romero gathered around for a deserved break, starting their meals consisting of rations and water. He walked up to them, getting their attention.

"Hello, Mr. Arnold, Dalida, Jackie, and Romero… you all are taking a break?"

Dalida adjusted his big black-tinted specs, glancing wryly at the Seraph pilot. He took a sip of his bottled water before speaking to him.

"Hey, no need for the formalities, Kenji. You can call us by our first names. We're all good buddies, now, you hear? Answering your question, yup, we obviously are."

Romero took a bite of his rations, munching quietly. His face etched with slight disgust, indicating his dislike of their flavor as he forced himself to swallow his eaten ration.

"**-Gulp-** I don't know how long we can eat these… my tongue is stricken dull of taste because of them. But, they're food at least."

Jackie chuckled lightly at his comrade's remark, covering his grinning mouth with his left hand.

Arnold tore up his rations bit by bit, eating the pieces one at a time. He sat down on the sand, leaning against his makeshift seat for support, relaxing himself.

Kenji shook his head with an amused smile at the sight before him. He ran a hand through his hair, looking back at Dalida.

"Well… if that's fine calling you all by your first names, then I won't mind at least. Mr. Dalida... um, I mean Dalida, have you seen Kira around? I'm looking for him."

"Oh, him…? I last saw him walking alone to a secluded spot near the _Archangel's_ side doors. I guess he wanted to be by himself for a while."

"Thanks."

Waving the bridge crew a small good-bye, Kenji turned around and left, heading for the described location given by Dalida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the base communications room, Murrue, Mwu, Natarle, and Peter were discussing battle plans with Sahib. Gathered around the map table, they carried on with their discussion. The map lain before them was that of the world map.

"So… how can we escape to Alaska? Any ideas, people?" Mwu piped, looking around everyone in the room.

"Is there a way to cross the desert?" Natarle asked, laying her finger on the continent of Africa.

Sahib shook his head in disagreement, looking closely at Africa.

"The desert is too big for ZAFT to cover, but their attacks have increased for the past days since they occupied the Victoria spaceport three days ago."

He then folded his arms, looking grimly at everyone.

"The South African Union, or SAU, has been fighting ZAFT since their first annexation of this continent. They believed that the EA would continue their support for them in this war… until they were abandoned by them at the start of this year. In my eyes, the EA and ZAFT are the same, because they only come to pillage and conquer."

The _Archangel_ high-rank trio stared remorse at the guerilla leader, understanding the harsh reality of their organization. Murrue and Natarle understood their organization's intentions, using whatever means for them to gain victory in the present war, even at the cost of innocent lives. The captain couldn't bring herself to accept the fact in mind.

_Yet… does serving the EA mean the right choice for me at this time of my life? I've come to obey all orders… this is after all the military._

Her counterpart had a different view instead.

_If that means to carry out orders to ensure success for the military… I'll do my utmost best to see them through._

Mwu ran a hand through his hair, letting out a worried sigh.

_Hmm… a soldier always got to carry out his orders, regardless of what they are. _

Peter, on the other hand, furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms in thought.

_The EA and ZAFT… well, he does hit the point… they're the same, but with different opinions and views of each other. This war started because of this seething hatred between Coordinators and Naturals._

_Bah… it's stupid… Coordinators, Naturals… they're all human for God's sake!_

He kicked himself deep down, unable to picture a solution to the dilemma in his mind.

Unfolding his arms, Sahib continued, looking at the _Archangel_ high-rank trio.

"How high can your ship fly?"

Natarle shook her head in disagreement, shrugging her shoulders.

"The _Archangel_ can't fly too high in the atmosphere. It was designed mainly for space flight, not for atmospheric flight."

Sahib furrowed his eyebrows in thought, then laying his right forefinger pointing at Africa. He first traced an imaginary path to Europe, coming at Gibraltar, Spain from below. Next, he traced another path east of Africa, following the Indian Ocean, then to the Pacific Ocean.

"You'll have to either break out through Gibraltar, or find a way to the Indian Ocean, then to the Pacific Ocean."

Peter piped in a question from his spot.

"What about the governments of those areas? We have to know how we can deal with them."

Sahib stared closely at him, surprised by his appearance. He stroked his grizzled beard, pondering on his identity.

"Hmm… you look familiar to me, sir. May I ask who you are?"

Peter shook his head with a small smile.

"I'm sorry… it was rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Peter Hyne, research scientist specializing on electronic warfare."

The Desert Dawn leader gave a small smile to him.

"Hmm… it's nice to meet you, Dr. Hyne. I must have mistaken you for someone else."

"I prefer 'Professor Hyne' better than the one you mentioned. I'm more adept in teaching rather than researching. And lastly, no apology needed."

"Very well… professor. I take it you're part of the crew of the _Archangel_?"

"Yes, but only until the ship reaches into EA territory and its main HQ. A temporary thing, you see."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 16; +1800 hours**

**Location: Africa --- Libya**

Meanwhile, onboard the ZAFT land battleship _Lesseps_, ZAFT officer Martin DaCosta stepped inside his commander's room, wanting to voice out a report to him. He found Andrew 'Andy' Waltfeld amidst in brewing coffee while seated down behind his desk. The short red-haired junior ZAFT officer gave a quick salute.

Andy glanced at him, acknowledging his presence, and continued on with his brewing. As his dark-brown eyes eagerly hoped for a delicious taste of the latest exotic coffee brewing in front of him, he beckoned Martin to start his report.

"Sir, the mechanics have managed to get the _Lesseps_ in working order. The weapons have been repaired as well, so we're ready to move out."

The junior ZAFT officer hoped that his commander would be concerned with the report, but now found his hope dashed as Andy was more concerned with the coffee brewing in front of him. He stood up from his seat and went over to a small drawer, getting a green mug for his coffee, and closed it after. He went back to his seat and laid his green mug on the desk.

"Hmm… I wonder how this batch of coffee should taste like. DaCosta, would you like to have a taste of this coffee I'm brewing?" Andy offered.

"Uh, no thank you sir."

Andy shrugged his shoulders at him, with a disappointed look on his face. He turned facing his coffee brewer.

"Oh well, suit yourself. By the way, DaCosta, we'll be attacking the town of Tassil to pay back the guerillas for yesterday."

"Sir…?"

The "Desert Tiger" casually glanced at his subordinate.

"Have the _Lesseps_ mobilizing to Tassil at once. We'll prepare our attack once we arrive within a distance from it."

Martin gave a quick salute before exiting the commander's room.

"Yes sir!"

Hearing his door closing after his subordinate, Andy turned his attention to his coffee brewer, which finally brewed his latest batch of coffee. He poured out the contents in his green mug and set down his coffee brewer. He smelled the indulging fragrance of his hot, black coffee.

"Mmm… it's too hot though. I'll save this for another time, I guess."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 16; +1830 hours**

**Location: Africa --- Libya**

Back at the set-up camp, just near the Desert Dawn resistance base, the Heliopolis teens (minus Kira and Fllay) sat around discussing the recent turn of events leading up to their present situation.

"I wish I hadn't stayed onboard the _Archangel_," Kuzzey started regretfully, playing around with his hands in nervousness.

"Dude, you would have died if you went on that civilian shuttle. You count yourself lucky at least," Tolle reminded him, patting his back in support. Seated next him, Miriallia huddled close, snuggling for his warmth.

Kuzzey gave a worried look at Tolle, taking a small stick of wood and toying around with the small campfire on their center.

Meanwhile, Sai was quiet, pondering on his fragile relationship with his supposed-to-be fiancé. Behind his yellow-tinted specs, his eyes focused on the small campfire, its image reflected on his eyewear.

_Fllay… if that's how you really feel about him…_

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he clenched both his hands into shaky fists.

Just then, the mentioned dark red-haired girl walked by, approaching the teens and getting their attention.

"Um, have you seen Kira?" Fllay asked.

Kuzzey shrugged his shoulders at her in response. Tolle and Miriallia shook their heads. Sai didn't bother looking at her, having mixed feelings about her.

Seeing their negative response, Fllay then left them, continuing her search for the Strike pilot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ hangar, Murdoch found Kira working inside the Strike's cockpit, while making his usual rounds in the area.

"Hey Kira, what are you doing there?" he asked, taking a mental note of the Gundam pilot's dedication and diligence to the maintenance of his machine.

Glancing up at him for a second then back to his typing the keyboard interface, Kira furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"I'm refining the adjustments I made to the Strike's motion control system during the last battle. The ones I temporarily made to it weren't complete, so I'm filling up the gaps."

The head mechanic/engineer glanced indifferently at him.

"Oh, I see."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Approaching another set-up camp, Cagalli stumbled upon a good friend, Ahmed El Fasi, chatting amicably with another Desert Dawn member. Their attention gotten by her, Ahmed was little surprised seeing her.

"Hey Cagalli, what's up?" he asked.

The blonde-haired female teen folded her arms. Remembering her recent talk with Kira, she forgot one little thing about him: his name.

"Have you seen that Strike pilot around? I forgot to ask his name again."

Sporting a brushed-up, brown hair, and beady eyes, Ahmed was docked in similar attire as his poorly-disguised crush, who was none other than Cagalli. Shaking off sweet thoughts of her from his mind, he shook his head in reply, shrugging his shoulders.

Seeing his response, Cagalli was unsatisfied with it, and turned around to leave. However, she then bumped into Kisaka, whose eyes bore seriousness at her.

"Cagalli, we need to talk."

With that said, he then took her aside to a quiet spot of the set-up camp, making sure no eavesdroppers were present. Satisfied, he turned his attention on her and began.

"I've seen you talking with that Strike pilot earlier. Don't slip, for people would bound to figure out who you are, understand?"

Cagalli's face twisted into annoyance, her lips curling downwards.

"I know, I know, Kisaka. Jeez, I'm being careful about it. I just wanted to check up on him and how he was doing with that mobile suit. Well, I'm leaving."

With that said, she walked away from him, leaving the serious man looking worriedly at her retreating form.

_Cagalli… _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Really now, Kisaka, he's too wary," Cagalli remarked to herself, as she continued her search for the Strike pilot. Approaching a side entrance of the _Archangel's_ left port side, she ran into Sai and Fllay having an argument, and immediately hid behind some rocks nearby, watching on their conversation.

"Fllay, why won't you talk to me about this? I have a right to know!" Sai exclaimed exasperated, flailing his hands to his supposed-to-be fiancé, who seemed perturbed by his question.

"You'd never understand, Sai! Oh…! Kira…!" Fllay cried, relieved, at the Strike pilot who happened to pass by and ran into them. She quickly grabbed onto him from behind.

Noticing the instant physical attraction between them, Sai stared annoyingly at his friend.

"Kira, you should mind your own business! I must talk with Fllay!"

Realizing his friend's change of attitude, Kira eyed his yellow-tinted spectacled friend warily, being protective of Fllay, who then let out a surprise.

"It's Kira business because I slept with him the night before!"

Sai's eyes immediately widened with shock.

Another cry of shock sounded from behind Kira and Fllay, prompting them to turn around facing a surprised George Allster stopped in his tracks. Seeing him in person, Fllay covered her gaping mouth, fearful for his next action.

"Fllay…?" he uttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Andrew Waltfeld's forces gathered about just a perimeter away from a town called Tassil, which was believed to be in league with the Desert Dawn resistance group.

Fishing out his army-standard binoculars, the 'Desert Tiger' observed the town, and then let down his binoculars in hand.

"Hmm… it seems quiet. Ok…"

He glanced back at his forces, which were on standby, waiting for his orders.

"We'll give the citizens of Tassil a warning. I don't want the civilians involved, they should be evacuated. If they don't respond to the warning, proceed to attack the town. Destroy all munitions and other weapons stored hidden there."

Upon his cue, several of his men hopped aboard their BuCUEs, which leapt into action, and made their slow approach of the town.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cagalli covered her gaping mouth with her right hand as she looked on the small soap opera brewing before her.

"Daddy…?" Fllay stammered, with Kira and Sai sharing their surprise as well.

The Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister shook off his surprise and went into seriousness, placing his hands on his hips. He eyed his daughter, then Kira.

"So… that's where you've been all this time! What's the meaning of this? Kira, isn't it? You have the nerve to taint my precious daughter! What have you done?"

Looking away from him, Kira had a pang of shame deep down. While on the other hand, Sai was infuriated at Fllay's revelation, clenching his hands into shaky fists. His face darkened.

"Is that true, Kira…? Why…? You… were my friend!"

Fllay then answered for her boyfriend's defense, holding closely onto him. She looked defiantly at her father, then at Sai.

"Yes, it's true, daddy, Sai. I slept with him, but I didn't force him to! It was my decision to make! He's not at fault. I did so because I love him!"

George had a stammered look on his face.

"Fllay…! What if you were pregnant by him? Then, you'll have his baby! And why didn't you come to me before you did all this?"

Fllay shook her head in disagreement.

"Daddy… we used protection, so don't worry. I…"

Before she could continue, Sai angrily leapt at Kira, forcing him to let go of Fllay and grabbed his right arm, twisting it behind his back.

"Kira…!" Fllay cried out.

An angry look etched on his face, Kira explained his reasons to his frustrated friend.

"Sai… she was the only one who cared deeply for me during the last battle! I love her."

Behind him, Fllay's eyes shimmered slightly with happiness, along with a glad smile.

"Oh Kira…"

George gauged the Strike pilot's character, momentarily forgetting his admonishment of his daughter. He furrowed his eyebrows deeply.

_Kira Yamato… I highly disapprove of his relationship with my daughter, but still, there's something about him that strikes me clearly…_

It was then that Kenji passed by the area, stumbling upon the scene. He watched Kira knocking down Sai into the sand, then letting out an intense remark.

"You must know that you'd lose in a fight between me and you! Don't even think about it!" he exclaimed to him.

"Kira…?" he spoke aloud, getting everyone's attention. He went up to Sai and helped him up to his feet, then walked between him and Kira, looking back and forth at them.

"What's going on?" he asked, concerned.

Sai looked down at the sand, unable to stare at the Strike pilot and his fiancé in the eye. He then immediately walked inside the side entrance of _Archangel_, stepping inside the legged EA ship and leaving the scene.

"Sai… I'm sorry," Kira quietly uttered at his retreating form.

Letting out a huff of breath, George took hold of his daughter, dragging her along with him and prompting her to cry out in protest.

"Let's go, young lady, you and I have much to talk about in our quarters," he objectively spoke.

"Daddy, please…!"

Kira reached out to grab her, but was stopped by Kenji, who placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Fllay…! Kenji, please let go!" he exclaimed.

The Seraph pilot shook his head in disagreement.

"No… don't make it worse than it is. I know it's not my business to say so, but let her and the Vice-Minister work it out first. This could get out of hand if you interfere."

Examining his eyes closely, Kira reluctantly stopped in his tracks, sadly looking down at the ground. He clenched both his hands into tight fists, expressing his confusion.

Amidst this, Cagalli eyed the two Gundam pilots interestingly. She felt sorry for the Strike pilot, her face mirroring sadness.

"Kira…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, back in the communications room of the Desert Dawn resistance base, the _Archangel_ high-rank trio, Peter, and Sahib continued on their planning regarding the present situation.

Suddenly, the room's door opened, with a Desert Dawn guerilla entering inside and getting everyone's attention. He went up to Sahib.

"Sahib, we've gotten word that Tassil is under attack by the 'Desert Tiger'!"

The Desert Dawn leader widened his eyes in shock, with his mouth agape. A second or two, he recollected his composure.

"What…! Impossible…!"


	19. Ep18: Payback

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

Just a short note to the following readers/reviewers:

**Warp Ligia Obscura: **Heh, heh... well, my leave was fruitful, to say the least. I apologize for the long duration of the leave, it seems life has given me plenty of issues to tackle first as I continue on with this story.

Unfortunately regarding Kenji's reaction to the 'Desert Tiger's' presence, it'll be minimal for this episode, until I can make some changes in the next few episodes.

Did you like the new side of Fllay, and the conflict with her father? That scenario is one of many that I'll change over the course of this story. Stay tune for further updates, though.

**Thomas Drovin:** Yeah, I felt sorry for Sai, being dumped by his supposed-to-be fiance, but I honestly didn't want him to be, until I decided for Fllay's father to be alive and well (and saved by Kenji nonetheless).

**Ominae:** If you're wondering what George will talk to his daughter about, read this episode further then. That will answer your question.

Well, that's all for now. Thanks for all your support! Enjoy reading.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 18: Payback **

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 16; +1830 hours**

**Location: Africa --- Libyan Desert**

The citizens of Tassil watched in horror as the 'Desert Tiger's' small unit of BuCUEs immediately went on to destroy their city. Instantly, they fled from their homes to escape their attack, with some able-bodied men carefully evacuating all of them in proper order.

"Oh, what's happening?" the town elder wondered, as he was being led outside his modest home by his 10-year old grandson. The moment his eyes caught sight of burning buildings and numerous explosions, he was instantly aghast.

"Grandpa, come on!" his grandson quipped, pulling him forcefully to hurry their pace.

Just outside Tassil's perimeter, the remaining forces of the Desert Tiger were gathered about. Amongst them, the Crusader Squad watched the scene, as they stood behind their parked MS and awaited further orders from their commander.

Ryu clenched his right hand into a shaky fist, as his eyes narrowed at the scene before him. He furrowed his eyebrows, coming up with a different solution to the issue of Tassil's demise.

"This is horrible… no, unjustified! What right does Commander Waltfeld have in attacking this defenseless town, which is just filled with civilians!" he exclaimed quietly.

Standing behind him, Lisa placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down and prompting him to glance at her saddened expression on her face.

"Ryu… there's nothing else we can do for the moment. We can only believe that his methods are acceptable."

Standing next to Ryu's left, Barry and Miho shared their captain's feeling, with the latter forming her hands in a small prayer of safety for Tassil's populace and closing her eyes momentarily, and the former folding his arms and shaking his head, questioning the 'Desert Tiger's' worth to himself.

An instant transmission from one of the BuCUE unit sounded through DaCosta's walkie-talkie, alerting him to hear it. He immediately filled his commander on it, who stood next him observing his ordered attack on Tassil through his army-standard binoculars. With a quick glance behind him at the Crusader Squad, Andy resumed his attention on his unit's attack. He wryly smiled.

_Ah… I bet they're not happy to witness this. But, I suppose it can't be helped, this is a small payback at the rebels for their nosy interruption of my attack on the legged ship last night._

"Commander, there haven't been no casualties from the townspeople or on our side so far, according to Kirkwood from our BuCUE unit," DaCosta reported.

Listening to his junior officer's report, Andy let down his binoculars, which was held by his left hand. He moved his other hand placed on his right hip, and watched on Tassil's demise.

"Order the BuCUE unit to destroy any food, fuel, or weapons hidden in the caves behind the city. Also, have them alert the civilians to get out of their way. I strictly want no civilian causalities, understand?"

Giving his commander a quick salute in response, DaCosta communicated with the BuCUE unit, giving them their commander's exact instructions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Behind Tassil, a BuCUE cautiously took aim at one of the hidden caves, which was said to harbor food, fuel, and weapons. Outside of it, several civilians watched with fright and shock at the ZAFT MS.

"Please move out of the way! I'll proceed to destroy that cave!" the BuCUE pilot warned them through his MS's outside speaker. He prepped the BuCUE's missile pod, as he made sure of his aim at the cave.

Heeding his warning, the civilians immediately fled from the ZAFT MS, before it proceeded to unleash all of its missiles at the cave, destroying it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Several minutes followed as Tassil was continuously attacked by Andy's units. The said ZAFT commander checked his wristwatch for the current time and let out a grunt of satisfaction. He glanced back at his junior red-haired officer, DaCosta.

"DaCosta, we're pulling out all our men immediately. I think Tassil has been attacked long enough to get the rebels' attention. I don't want to fight them when they return."

Giving his commanding officer a quick salute, DaCosta proceeded to carry out his new instruction, talking to the BuCUE unit through his walkie-talkie.

"Maylam, Hadat, Kirkwood, pull out at once! Commander Waltfeld has given the order to retreat!" he exclaimed, pressing the **"TRANSMIT"** button on his walkie-talkie. He then turned his attention at the Crusader Squad, approaching them, acknowledging their presence.

"Captain Katsuragi, we're pulling out immediately. The commander doesn't want to fight the rebels when they return."

Giving an affirmative nod at him, Ryu glanced back at the rest of his squad.

"Let's move out, people! It's the commander's order."

Watching the Crusader Squad heading back inside their MS, DaCosta beckoned Andy to board his army-standard 4x4 jeep, with a ZAFT officer behind the wheel. As the vehicle roared into life, driving on the sandy ground, the junior red-haired officer glanced curiously at his commander, who was seated at the front with his arms folded.

Behind the jeep, Andy's small group of three BuCUEs followed after leaving Tassil in flames and ruins, with its populace watching helplessly at their destroyed town. Behind them, the Crusader Squad followed, their MS running on the sandy ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the Desert Dawn main camp, a flurry of activity awakened as Sahib had half of his men scrambling and heading for Tassil in their army-standard 4x4 jeeps.

Noticing Sahib's jeep leaving minutes after their arrival, Cagalli and Kisaka were greeted by Ahmed, who was onboard another jeep. They glanced at him with worried faces.

"What's going on?" Cagalli inquired, throwing her hands up in the air.

Giving them a nod pointing at the direction where Sahib and half of his men immediately left, Ahmed ushered them both to hop aboard in his jeep, which they quickly complied. He then floored his jeep's accelerator, driving at the top of its speed. He then gave a quick glance at Cagalli, who was at the front seat, with Kisaka at behind.

"We've gotten word that Tassil was attacked by the 'Desert Tiger', so that's why we're in a rush!" Ahmed informed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Watching the last remaining rebels drive off in their jeep, Murrue stared at their retreating form curiously, with a stunned look on her face, after she exited the Desert Dawn main camp. Standing behind her, Mwu shared the same feeling, scratching his head with his right hand, trying to find out what's going on.

The _Archangel_ Captain gave a quick glance back at the Moebius Zero pilot.

"Mwu, in your opinion, is Andrew Waltfeld a cruel ZAFT commander? If it's true that Tassil is under attack by his unit, then my suspicions of him have been confirmed."

Mwu shook his head in reply, shrugging his shoulders.

"I never heard of the 'Desert Tiger' being a vindictive man. It's not in his nature."

Murrue furrowed her eyebrows in thought, considering her next course of action. She then glanced up at her fellow comrade.

"Lieutenant, I'm ordering you to fly to Tassil in the Skygrasper, whichever unit will do, since it's the fastest vehicle we have. Also, I'll send out the _Archangel's_ doctor in a buggy, which you'll then lead him there for treatment."

"Okey-dokey, captain… will you send Kenji and Kira as well?"

"Hmm… I'll have them on standby for the moment. We have to hear word from Sahib on the present situation."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Kenji and Kira stepped inside to find Skygrasper-1, noticing Mwu behind its controls, being transferred to the ship's linear catapult. They then spotted Murdoch hastily approaching them.

"There you are! I've got orders from the captain for you two to be on standby in your MS. Lieutenant La Flaga has immediately launched."

"What for…?" Kira inquired.

Murdoch shrugged his shoulders, pursing his lips in coming with an explanation.

"Don't know… captain mentioned that the Desert Dawn rebels were immediately heading for their hometown of Tassil, which was reported to be under attack by the 'Desert Tiger.' The captain had the lieutenant launch in Skygrasper-1 to serve as support for some humanitarian aid to be sent to Tassil's people."

Kenji's ears perked up at the mention of his former teacher, with his eyes narrowing seriously at the head mechanic/engineer before him.

_The 'Desert Tiger'… Waltfeld-sensei, so, you've made your move then. _

Murdoch patted both Gundam pilots' shoulders, giving a wry smile at them before heading downstairs in the hangar bay. Watching his retreating form, Kira then turned his attention at the Seraph pilot standing next him. He noticed his serious expression on his face.

"Um, Kenji… you ok? What's the matter?" he quipped.

Breaking off his serious expression, Kenji regained composure and smiled little at Kira.

"No… it's nothing. It was just a mere thought, that's all. Well, let's hop onboard our MS and sit there on standby for the meantime."

"Ah... ok. Let's go then."

The two pilots then headed to their respective MS, closing their cockpit hatches after them and leaving them sitting silently on their seats.

Kira worriedly relaxed on his seat, his gaze drawn towards the Strike's cockpit ceiling.

_I hope this all turns out better for this ship and its crew._

Kenji reached for his small crucifix necklace with his right hand, drawing out and gazing sentimentally at it. In his mind, the image of his former teacher etched in view.

_Waltfeld-sensei… must I fight you?_

His right hand then clenched over the jewelry in a firm grip, with his eyes shut momentarily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seconds after being launched from the _Archangel_, Skygrasper-1 immediately flew off towards the direction of Tassil, thanks to a small map provided by Miriallia, who received it from the _Archangel_ Captain. Inside its cockpit, Mwu gripped the control stick tightly, his eyes focused on his piloting.

_I hope the town's residents weren't hurt. It'll be another guilty feeling for the captain if they are._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ main bridge, Murrue was on the captain's seat, her eyes focused on the main screen showing the image of Natarle standing attentively in the hangar bay. Behind her, several buggies were being loaded by Murdoch's team of mechanics/engineers with the necessary supplies for humanitarian aid.

"Natarle, I'm sending you out with those buggies in order to provide humanitarian aid to the civilians of Tassil. I think it's a goodwill gesture to the Desert Dawn if we aid their cause," Murrue explained.

"Hmm… I suppose you're acting on better judgment, captain. But still… huh…? Professor Hyne?" the second-in-command stammered surprised, as she glanced at the approaching figure of the said guest. She moved out of the way, allowing him to be seen by Murrue.

"Professor, this is a surprise. What is it?" the _Archangel_ Captain asked.

Opening his polo shirt's collar to give his self some breathing space, Peter looked at her image displayed on the mini-com of the hangar bay.

"Captain… let me join the humanitarian aid. I can't sit by and do nothing, while innocent people are being involved."

"Hmm… if that's the case, the more people, the better. We'll need all the help we can get. You're permitted to go along with Ensign Badgiruel, professor."

Peter nodded in reply, giving a small word of thanks to Murrue. He then moved out of the way, allowing Natarle to the mini-com, with her image shown once again on the bridge's main screen.

"Our ETA in Tassil should be within minutes. Over and out," she reported. Murrue nodded in approval, with her image then flickered off from the mini-com's display.

Looking back at the last box of supplies loaded onto another buggy, Natarle then saw the ship's doctor, Kei Reinhardt approaching her, docked in his doctoral attire. He adjusted his thin, silver-framed specs as he spoke.

"All set to go, Ensign Badgiruel?"

"Yes, doctor. Oh, and Professor Hyne will also join us. Ah, there he is."

The said guest approached them and shook hands with the _Archangel's_ doctor, prompting both of them to make a small introduction.

"Well met, professor. Shall we?" Kei asked.

"By all means, doctor. Ensign, you'll take the lead presumably?" Peter quipped, giving a small smile at the second-in-command, who nodded in reply.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arriving at the burnt town of Tassil within 10 minutes, Skygrasper-1 flew over the place, with its pilot fearing the worst as he glanced down at the devastated state of the town.

_Horrible… judging by the look of things, it's more likely there are civilian casualties._

His eyes immediately caught sight of a medium-sized group of people gathered outside the town, then widening with amazement.

_What…? It can't be._

Mwu then flipped on his com-link, contacting the _Archangel_. Seconds later, Murrue's image appeared on its display screen.

"This is Skygrasper-1, I've arrived in Tassil. Unfortunately, it's been reduced to burning ruins. It seems that Andy's forces really started their attack on it. Speaking of which, I see no sign of him and his forces… they must have withdrawn," the Skygrasper-1 pilot reported.

Murrue's face turned grim as she heard his report.

"What about civilian casualties, lieutenant?"

"That's the amazing part I'm about to tell. There were none. In fact, I've spotted the town's populace gathered outside within a distance away from their burned-down town."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, half of the Desert Dawn reached their hometown, with their jeeps screaming to a halt, as their passengers caught sight of Tassil's destruction and exiting immediately to hurry to the gathered civilians huddled outside. They rushed to their loved ones, sharing relief and joy while conversing with them.

Amongst them, Sahib wandered around, and began asking the people to treat the wounded. At cue, Tassil's town elder limped forth, with his 10-year old grandson holding onto him for support. Sahib immediately went to them, helping him out.

"Father…! Are you alright?" he asked, concerned for the old man, who gave a small nod and saddened smile.

"Ho, ho, ho… yes, Sahib, there's no need for worry, I'm well. Yaru helped me escape from the attack as soon as it begun. Also, none of the townspeople were injured."

The Desert Dawn leader looked at him with surprise, then at his said 10-year old son.

"Grandfather just tripped while escaping, that's why he was limp," Yaru explained his grandfather's condition.

"Impossible… how can there be no casualties?" Sahib wondered, stroking his grizzled beard with his right hand.

"We were given a warning by them before the attack began, that's why no one was injured," the town elder replied, answering his question.

Just then, Mwu approached the large group, after parking Skygrasper-1 in a nearby spot where the Desert Dawn left their jeeps. Tucked under his right arm was his pilot helmet. He spotted the Desert Dawn leader and went up to him, acknowledging his presence and managing to hear some bits of the above conversation.

"The 'Desert Tiger' must have been kind to warn the townspeople before attacking," he quipped, trying to lighten the dampening mood around the atmosphere.

Running over to him after hearing his remark, Cagalli angrily yelled at him, cutting the air with her outstretched right hand.

"How can you say such a thing? The 'Desert Tiger' is a just coward for attacking Tassil!"

Placing his free hand in front of him to calm her down, Mwu explained his reasons for his remark.

"He probably didn't want to fight you, so the attack on this town was just punishment for your previous actions, regarding your involvement with the _Archangel_ last night."

Seeing Cagalli seething in anger, he tried a different approach to quell her anger.

"Uh… well, he's a conniving bastard to have come up with that attack, right?" he feigned insulting the 'Desert Tiger'. He looked around to find many of the townspeople angrily looking at him. With an ashamed face, he nervously rubbed behind his head with his free hand.

Meanwhile, several of the Desert Dawn harbored revenge on the 'Desert Tiger', for attacking their hometown.

"Sahib, we must have revenge on the 'Desert Tiger' for attacking Tassil! He deserves to pay!" one rebel exclaimed to his leader in suggestion.

"Yeah… how dare he cowardly attacked our town and run off!" another rebel exclaimed.

"It's not too late… we can still catch up with him and his forces! They shouldn't be far off from here!" another one cried out.

Sahib waved both his hands at his resistance group and let out a cry for silence, getting their attention.

"We should concentrate on helping our families! We can do no more in pursuing them!"

Disgruntled with his reason, all of the Desert Dawn immediately left, heading for their jeeps and driving towards the direction where Andy's forces headed off into. Sahib desperately tried to reason with them once more, as he watched their retreating forms.

"Wait…! It's not worth it, I say! Gah… what's there to reason with them? Malik, Mohammad, come with me! We must go after them!" he exclaimed, beckoning the two-said rebels to come along with him. They hopped in another jeep, driving off after the remnants of the Desert Dawn and passing by Cagalli, who motioned for Sahib to stop.

"Sahib…! Wait! **-Cough- -Cough-** We have to follow them, Kisaka!" she suggested to her close bodyguard, who stood behind her.

Just then, Ahmed drove close to them in his jeep, beckoning them to hop in.

"Thanks, Ahmed. Let's go!" Cagalli exclaimed, pointing at the direction where Sahib's jeep drove off into.

Watching the jeeps' retreating forms, Mwu sighed defeated at himself, shaking his head.

"Jeez… they're all hotheads! Huh…? Ah, help has arrived."

He turned around at the sound of buggies from the _Archangel_ arriving on the scene. The vehicles' passengers proceeded to unload the supplies brought along with them, beginning the humanitarian aid for Tassil's people. The ship's doctor, Kei Reinhardt, sprung into action, motioning several of the townspeople to fall and wait in line, as several of the ship's crew brought along started making makeshift tents and stretchers, and laid down the supplies for distribution.

"This way, this way…! Unload those makeshift tents! I need more stretchers! Distribute the supplies to the needy ones!" Kei barked out orders in rapid succession to the buggies crew. He brought out his stethoscope, readying for examination of the townspeople for any injuries.

The buggies crew divided themselves into two groups, one group for putting out the fires in the destroyed town, while the other group helping out with the supplies and treatment for the townspeople.

Mwu then saw Natarle and Peter quickly approaching him, prompting him to give them a relieved smile.

"We got here as fast we could. I hope we're on time?" Natarle asked.

"Yep, indeed you are. Thankfully, none of the townspeople here seem injured. It seemed the 'Desert Tiger' attacked the town as a payback for the rebels' involvement with us last night."

Peter wiped off sweat from his brow, smiling lightly with relief.

"Well, I guess it was a hit-and-run tactic he used. Where are the rebels anyway?"

Mwu glanced at the direction he last saw the Desert Dawn drove off.

"Apparently they decided to pursue the 'Desert Tiger' and his unit. They were hell-bent on revenge."

Natarle looked at the Skygrasper-1 pilot in disbelief.

"What…! And you didn't stop them…! They'll be slaughtered fighting some of the ZAFT MS in his unit, the BuCUEs, with their standard weapons. Don't they know that?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the chase for the 'Desert Tiger' continued, Ahmed's jeep managed to rejoin Sahib's, prompting the Desert Dawn leader to look back at its passengers in surprise.

"Cagalli…! Don't go with us! It's dangerous!" he warned, noticing the short blonde-haired girl.

"No way… I'm not going to let him have his way for attacking Tassil!" Cagalli angrily retorted at him. She then motioned for Ahmed to speed up his jeep.

Sahib watched at its retreating form, aghast.

"Cagalli…!" he cried out once more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside Skygrasper-1's cockpit, Mwu flipped on its com-link, contacting the _Archangel_. Murrue's face immediately appeared on-screen.

"Captain… I'm sorry to say this, but the rebels have decided to go after Andy's forces," he reported.

Murrue looked at him astonished by his report.

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Well… they probably would have turned against me if I tried, it couldn't be helped."

The _Archangel_ Captain pondered her options, contemplating on the present situation for a few seconds. She then came up with the next course of action.

"We can't let the rebels die… it'll be disastrous if they do. I'll send out Kenji and Kira to launch after them."

"Aye-aye, ma'am," Mwu gave a reassuring nod at her image, before it flickered off-screen.

Meanwhile, the emergency relief of Tassil's people went well, but there was only one minor problem: low supplies. The supplies brought along by the buggies crew seemed not enough to cater the needs of the townspeople.

Spotting a crying boy being consoled by his mother, Natarle walked up to them, then kneeling down by the boy's small height. She removed her officer's hat and placed it on his head instead. Then, she fished out some rations she picked out from one of the supplies, and gave them to him.

"Here you go, little one. Don't cry now," she comforted. The said boy and his mother smiled thankfully for her unselfish action, with the former munching hungrily at the rations.

Instantly, a small group of children gathered around the _Archangel's_ second-in-command, begging for food. She looked down at them uncertain, not knowing what to do with their situation.

_I don't know what more I could do for these ailing people._

On the other side, Kei had his hands full doing one-on-one checkups on the townspeople. Finished checking up on the town elder and his grandson, he motioned for the next civilian.

"Next! Ok, let me check up on your vital signs, now. This won't take long," he softly spoke to his next patient, beckoning him to take a seat on a small chair provided. He then went into work starting his check-up.

Peter was helping out distributing boxes of supplies to the townspeople, as they gathered in one line, waiting patiently for their share. Handing out one box to an elderly woman, he gave a small smile at her.

"Here you are, ma'am… oh, let me carry your box for you. Just lead me to your tent."

"Thank you, kind stranger. This way, please."

Nodding to the elderly woman, Peter motioned one of the buggies crew, who was helping out, to take his place of distributing the boxes of supplies.

"Excuse me… can you take over my place until I get back? I have to carry this for this elderly lady, and she's in no shape to carry a heavy box."

"Sure thing, professor, leave it to me!" the buggie crewman replied, complying with his request.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, a transmission from Murdoch reached the Strike and the Seraph Gundams' com-links, with his image appearing on-screen.

"Kenji, Kira, the captain has given the order for you both to launch. Kira, the Aile pack will be loaded onto the Strike, for it seems the best choice for the present situation," he informed.

"I understand, Mr. Murdoch. Thanks," Kira replied, before the head mechanic/engineer's face flickered off-screen.

Kenji then contacted the Strike pilot with the Seraph's com-link, opting for a voice transmission.

"Kira, you're first to launch. I'll follow."

"Ok, Kenji."

The Strike Gundam was then loaded with the Aile pack, before being transferred to the linear catapult. The launch sequence window popped in view from above as the launch doors opened.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato, Aile Strike, taking off!" Kira exclaimed, as his MS was shot off into the desert, with its PS armor kicking in after flying a small distance from the _Archangel_.

Last to go was the Seraph Gundam, as it was transferred to the linear catapult. The launch sequence window popped in view from above as the launch doors opened.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP01 SERAPH GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kenji Hyne… Seraph, launching!" Kenji exclaimed, as his MS was shot off into the desert, with its PS armor kicking in after flying a small distance from the _Archangel_.

Both Gundams' com-links then received a transmission from Miriallia, whose image appeared on-screen.

"Kenji, Kira, according to the captain, the rebels are pursuing the ZAFT unit led by the 'Desert Tiger'. They shouldn't be far off from Tassil. Please hurry to the rebels' position, for they might not fare well against the MS of the ZAFT unit," the MS communications operator informed them.

"We'll hurry there immediately, Miriallia," Kenji replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in the Allsters' quarters, Fllay was getting a severe scolding from her father, George, who seemed appalled by daughter's recent actions after hearing out her explanation regarding her relationship with Kira.

"This is unbelievable… you sleeping with that Strike pilot! What were you thinking? No wonder I wasn't able to find you easily… you slept with him in his quarters!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands in the air.

Back when she was a little girl, Fllay never received a scolding from her father, who cherished her warmly after her mother's death. Before heading back to Earth for his job as Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister (and leaving Fllay in the care of his trusted assistant, when she was around 8 years old), he spent a great deal of time with his beloved daughter, seeing her mother's spirit in her. This led to him making her born with a silver spoon in her mouth, giving her all she ever wanted (materialistically speaking) and even expensive things, thanks to his large salary from his job. In truth, he wanted her to be happy.

But now, he realized it was the first time he ever gave Fllay a scolding. He expected his daughter to be ashamed of her actions, but he was surprised at the new image of her putting up a brave and undaunted front.

Standing up from her seated position on her bed, Fllay eyed her father defensively.

"I did it because I love him! He's kind, caring, and all the other good things I want in a boyfriend!" she reasoned.

George did a double-take, rubbing his brow with his right hand before diverting his eyes on his daughter.

"For love… oh, Fllay… is that also the reason why you wanted join the EA? For his sake…?"

Looking away from him for a moment, Fllay thought of her boyfriend, from her first encounter with him, to his deeds protecting the _Archangel_ with the Strike Gundam. She then remembered his emotional breakdown, noting his fragile side. She then looked back at her father with shimmering eyes.

"Daddy… I know I should have asked you first… but… when you were onboard the _Montgomery_, and I heard that it was under attack by ZAFT forces, I was concerned for your safety. It was Kira who promised me that he'd try his utmost best to protect your ship. Although it was Kenji who saved you, I felt that Kira was partly responsible for it. You never saw how hard he fought, trying to protect the _Archangel_! You never knew how it hurt him badly when he couldn't save innocent lives! It showed he was a kind person who never wanted to fight, but was nonetheless forced to. I wanted to comfort him, and wash away his tears of sadness… that way, he'll find a better reason to live!" she cried, her body shaking with small tears flowing out from her eyes.

Awestruck by her words, George managed to hold his gaping jaw back in place. He observed closely at her teary eyes, and took in heart the intensity of her words, sweeping away further doubts of the Strike pilot in his mind. Gradually, his face loosened, now understanding clearly the bigger picture of her daughter's relationship with Kira. With a heavy sigh, he stepped close to Fllay, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm down her shaking. He gently lifted her chin up, seeing her teary-eyed.

"Fllay… you've truly matured into a young lady. You'll make a fine woman in the future… when you and Kira get together."

Fllay's lips quivered in a gladden smile.

"D-D-Daddy…?"

George then smiled in defeat.

"I approve of your relationship… I can see you really love him. You remind me much of your late mother."

Instead of tears of sadness, the tears flowing out from Fllay's eyes were that of joy. She then hugged her father, crying out on his chest.

"Daddy…! Oh, daddy…! Thank you… thank you…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the 'Desert Tiger' and his unit were on the run from the vengeful Desert Dawn, heading back to a ZAFT base in Banadiya. In Andy's jeep, DaCosta then caught sight of multiple jeeps on their trail. With a worried look, he pointed his commander the sight of them.

"Oh…? So, they've decided to pursue us… they really acted on hasty judgment," Andy commented with his arms folded.

"Commander, shall we speed up our pace?" DaCosta suggested.

The 'Desert Tiger' waved off his suggestion with his left hand, then putting it back in place, with his face etched in an easy-going look.

"I'm not worried. Their standard weapons can't damage the BuCUEs, and even the GINNs the Crusader Squad are in."

Now finally caught up with the 'Desert Tiger' and his unit, the Desert Dawn (half of them the most, the other half were back in the main camp) had their jeeps pulled up close to the ZAFT unit, then starting a flurry of bazooka-firing at Andy's jeep.

"Shit…! Bazookas…!" DaCosta cried out, dismayed at the sight of the said projectiles seeking their intended target.

The ZAFT officer driving Andy's jeep quickly swiveled the wheel, moving the vehicle to dodge enemy fire. A nearby bazooka exploded inches from a swerved spot Andy's jeep just left, knocking it upwards to its right side. Luckily, the jeep managed to regain balance, and continued on.

Giving a dissatisfied sigh, Andy glanced back at the pursuers.

"DaCosta, order the BuCUEs and the Crusader Squad to attack those jeeps. They're beginning to be small annoyances."

Complying with his instruction, DaCosta contacted the BuCUE unit and the Crusader Squad through his walkie-talkie, giving out his commander's order. He then motioned the driver to step on the pedal, hurrying about at the top of Andy's jeep's speed, widening the distance between them and the rebel jeeps.

The three BuCUEs and the four GINN High Maneuver Types leapt into action, rolling across the sand, and preceded knocking away and smashing the rebel jeeps.

Dodging a fellow rebel jeep knocked awry, Ahmed's jeep pulled under one BuCUE and maintained speed to keep up with it. Behind the said driver, Cagalli and Kisaka took out two bazookas brought along by Ahmed, and took aim at the ZAFT MS's underbelly, firing.

**-ZOOM- -ZOOM-**

**-BOOM- -BOOM-**

Unfortunately, there was minimal damage, for such two small exploding projectiles could hardly nick a ZAFT MS. The BuCUE pilot noticed Ahmed's jeep on his CIS.

"Huh… so that's where you pests are! Away with you!" he exclaimed.

He then prompted his MS moving to kick Ahmed's jeep in a sudden motion. Ahmed tried hard to swivel his jeep away from the ZAFT MS.

"JUMP, EVERYONE…!" Cagalli warned aloud. However, she and Kisaka were the only ones who managed to bail out, with Ahmed forgetting momentarily her warning. His eyes caught sight of the BuCUE's hind legs kicking at his jeep, then widening with fear.

**-WHAM-**

It was then, Ahmed saw darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh-uh… not a chance…!" Barry wryly quipped as he brought his GINN to block several bazookas targeted at Andy's jeep. He lurched about as his GINN took the burnt of the exploding projectiles.

_Oof…! It's a good thing they're bazookas and small too. Otherwise I'd be mince meat._

"Ye----sh… be gone now!" he exclaimed, prompting his GINN to right-kick the rebel jeep where the last bazooka attack came from, knocking it back to the ground.

"I don't like doing this… but… I've got no choice," Miho uncomfortably remarked while she brought her GINN to punch away another rebel jeep, flinging its passengers like trash to their quick demise.

"Normally I'd prefer to take on the big fish, but I don't mind taking on the small fry!" Lisa ironically spoke while her GINN left-punted another incoming rebel jeep, not giving time to its passengers to react. It instantly flew back like a football, with the vehicle exploding in a small ball of fire while its passengers flung aside like dolls.

Meanwhile, Ryu batted aside another pursuing rebel jeep with his GINNs heavy sword, then doing the same to another one. He gritted his teeth as he struggled not to let guilt cloud him as he took many rebel lives.

_Damn… this is like an unfair advantage… those rebels are like ants from my view!_

Suddenly, four beam shots trailed downwards at the BuCUEs and the Crusader Squad, with two separately. Both ZAFT MS groups instinctively dodged the shots, seeing them coming within seconds.

"What the…? From above…?" Ryu wondered, his GINN looking up at the source of the shots. His eyes immediately widen with amazement at the sight of the Aile Strike and the Seraph Gundams arriving at the scene.

"Captain, two MS approaching us…! It's the Strike and the unknown one!" Miho warned the rest of her squad via com-link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Aile Strike's cockpit, Kira wondered at the miscalculations of his two beam shots.

_How come…? The beam rifle must have been misaligned?_

Inside the Seraph's cockpit, Kenji on the other hand, somehow expected the ZAFT MS groups' action. He then contacted Kira via com-link.

"Not bad… that white GINN group is starting to be no pushover. Kira, you engage those three BuCUEs, while I take care of the four white GINNs!"

Kenji watched the Aile Strike giving an affirmative nod at him, then engaging immediately with the three BuCUEs.

"Ok… time to take care of business at hand."

He flexed his grip on the control sticks and floored the thrusters right away, diving headfirst at the Crusader Squad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nearby the battlefield, a bruised and unconscious Ahmed was in a distressed Cagalli's arms. Standing behind her, Kisaka looked on, fearing the worst for him.

"Ahmed…! Ahmed…! Come on now…!" Cagalli exclaimed, trying to wake him up from his unconsciousness. A second or so, his eyes fluttered open, with his teary-eyed crush looking worriedly at him. He reached his right hand trying to grab hold of her.

"C-C-Ca… Ca… Cagalli… I'm sorry."

With that said, he wearily smiled before slowly passing away.

Cagalli let out a scream of disbelief at the heavens, amidst her tears for her dear comrade.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Aile Strike took a hasty aim at one BuCUE with its beam rifle and fired away. The beam shot trailed towards its missile pod, as the BuCUE tried to dodge the attack a second sooner, blowing it off.

"Well, at least it's a hit," Kira commented, his eyes deep in concentration.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the other side, the Seraph fired off four quick shots with its beam rifles at the four white GINNs, as they encircled around it, while dodging its beam shots.

"Four on one… I kind of like the odds," Kenji remarked as he jerked the control sticks to have his MS narrowly dodging two slashes from Crusader-02 and Crusader-03.

"Come on now, we won't bite! Well, now we are," Barry joked, as he brought his MS to do a thrust at the Seraph with its heavy sword.

"Tch… don't take us lightly like last time!" Lisa retorted while flooring her MS's thrusters to charge at the Seraph as it brought up its experimental armor assault rifle, spraying out bullets.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

Shielding the machine gun fire with its right **"Angelus",** the Seraph glanced back to see Crusader-01 bringing down its heavy sword at it. By a split second, it parried the attack with its left **"Angelus"**, then delivering a savage left kick at Crusader-01's chest, knocking it back far away.

"Gah…! What a quick reaction…!" Ryu commented amazed, while he brought his MS up to its feet.

Another burst of machine gun fire trailed towards the Seraph, with the bullets bouncing off from its PS armor. However, it had no time to glance at the source (which happened to be Crusader-04), for it blocked another joint attack done by Crusader-02 and Crusader-03. The impact of the attack pushed the Seraph within inches.

"Tch… persistent, aren't we?" Kenji commented.

"Our attacks aren't getting through that MS! Captain, if we keep this up, we'll be in a disadvantage," Miho spoke, contacting her squad via com-link.

"I know, Miho. But until Commander Waltfeld gives us the word, we must keep fighting against that MS!" Ryu replied back.

The Seraph then ejected its **"Swallow Edge"** from both of its **"Angelus"**, activating them. Kenji eyed the Crusader Squad warily on his CIS.

_This is getting to be tiring and meddlesome. _

Crusader-01 then pointed its heavy sword held by its right hand at the Seraph, with its eye flickered a menacing red.

"That's it… no more games! Barry, Lisa, Miho… time for the grand finale!" Ryu exclaimed.

Noticing their captain's action, the rest of the squad was stunned at the realization.

"You don't mean…?" Barry wondered.

"Finally… it's about time we did this," Lisa remarked confidently.

"It has come to this then. May the Lord watch over your soul, pilot of the unknown MS," Miho lamented, uttering a small prayer for the Seraph pilot.

The Seraph crossed both its beam sabers, then letting them down as a mocking gesture at the Crusader Squad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Kira tried to calculate the abilities of the remaining BuCUEs, the first one, whose missile pod was blasted off, arrived by Andy's jeep, after its pilot received a recall order from DaCosta via com-link. Opening its cockpit hatch, the pilot jumped down to the ground, meeting up with his commander and DaCosta, and removing his pilot helmet.

"Commander, you recalled me?" he asked.

Andy gave a small grin, unfolding his arms.

"I'll switch places with you, Kirkwood. Go with DaCosta here. I want to be up-close with the Strike."

"Uh… yes sir?"

Taking his subordinate's pilot helmet from him, Andy glanced back at DaCosta one last time.

"DaCosta, make sure to also observe the other MS, which is fighting the Crusader Squad as we speak. I believe it's also a key player in this battle."

The junior red-haired officer gave an affirmative nod, watching his commander leaping inside the damaged BuCUE and activating it. It then rejoined with the other two BuCUEs.

"Maylam, Hadat, follow me! We'll converge at the Strike using a delta formation!" Andy contacted the two said BuCUE pilots via com-link. Their MS then broke off their attacks on the Aile Strike, rejoining their selves in a delta formation.

The Aile Strike backed off from them, wary of their next move. Inside its cockpit, Kira monitored their movements on his CIS.

"What are they doing now…?" he wondered.

Inside his BuCUE, Andy smirked to himself as the Aile Strike's image appeared on his CIS.

_Enough hits from a conventional warhead will overpower the Phase Shift armor. Plus, the Strike's beam rifle sucks power out of its battery._

The three BuCUEs unleashed a flurry of missiles at the Aile Strike, prompting it to duck and weave through them, avoiding being hit. It countered with its beam rifle, but with its beam shots easily avoided by the more agile ZAFT MS. Inside its cockpit, Kira took a quick glance at the Strike's power levels, which was dropping to a critical level.

"Tch… I can't take much more of this! I've got to something!" he implored to himself, gritting his teeth.

At that instant, he suddenly went into SEED mode.

As the BuCUEs continued their synchronized attack on the Aile Strike, it unexpectedly threw its shield at one of them, cutting deep into one's cockpit and killing the pilot. The Gundam then dived towards the sand, throwing up sand clouds obscuring the view of the remaining BuCUEs.

"Hadat!" the first BuCUE pilot, known as Maylam, exclaimed at his comrade's demise.

With its thrusters balancing it, the Aile Strike came out of the sand clouds, firing off its beam rifle at the first BuCUE's cockpit. Maylam flailed his arms in front of him, helplessly warding off the explosion erupting instantly from the damage.

"Gah…!" he cried out, before being reduced to ash.

**-BOOM-**

The third BuCUE, piloted by Andy, tried a dual-beam saber charge at the Aile Strike as it stood up to its feet.

"Let's rumble…!" the 'Desert Tiger' exclaimed heatedly.

At the exact moment, the Aile Strike took out its right beam saber, slicing off the BuCUE's left wing while it narrowly missed hitting the Gundam.

**-SHWAK-**

Landing at the other side from his charge, Andy clucked his tongue at the result. He then spotted the Crusader Squad fighting the Seraph desperately, as it easily warded off their attacks.

"It looks like things are no longer in my favor…" he concluded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A group attack…?" Kenji wondered inside the Seraph's cockpit, while he monitored the Crusader Squad's movements on his CIS. The four white GINNs grouped their selves in a triangular attack formation, drawing out their heavy swords and experimental armor assault rifles. Leading the fray was Crusader-01.

"CRUSADER CHARGE…!" Ryu battle cried, flooring his MS's thrusters to the max and starting his squad's move.

At that instant, the four white GINNs converged at the Seraph as one, firing off their experimental armor assault rifles, despite knowing they weren't much useful on the Gundam. Their bullets ricocheted off from the Seraph's PS armor, while it decided to take the burnt of the attack.

Crusader-01 first charged head-on at the Seraph, then delivering a backhand sword slash, which was blocked by the Seraph's left **"Angelus"**. It then leapt up behind the Gundam, giving way for Crusader-02 to deliver a savage right kick at its left **"Angelus"**; however at the same time, it used the force of its attack to jump off from the Gundam, peppering it with bullets from its experimental armor assault rifle, finishing its last magazine.

"Damn it…!" Kenji cursed inside the Seraph's cockpit, knowing he was being forced into a defensive position.

Third to go was Crusader-03, as it delivered two punches in succession, trying to knock away both the Seraph's **"Angelus"** in order to open it for a weak spot. Seeing it didn't do the job, Lisa had her MS lunge at the Seraph, then grabbing it around by the waist, restricting its movement. The Gundam tried to shake off Crusader-03 in order to break free from its grasp.

"Let go of me!" Kenji exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

"I got you now! Miho, he's open!" Lisa exclaimed to her said squad mate via com-link.

At cue, Crusader-04 grabbed hold of Crusader-02's heavy sword thrown to her by Barry, now wielding two heavy swords while rushing at the restricted Seraph.

"Take this!" Miho uttered a battle-cry.

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK-**

**-KA-TINK- -KA-TINK-**

Had Crusader-04 wielded beam sabers instead of heavy swords, it would have sliced the Seraph in half. However, such wasn't the case here, for the Seraph managed to deflect the twin sword attack in a split second, and cut off Crusader-04's arms after it passed by behind the Gundam. The white GINN knelt down to the sandy ground, with electricity cackling out where its arms have been.

"Ah------!" Miho shrieked with fright.

"Miho!" the rest of her squad mates exclaimed, surprised that their group attack didn't work on the Seraph.

"Why you… now you're starting to piss me off!" Lisa angrily retorted.

Kenji shared the same feeling, but with annoyance instead of anger instead. He gripped the control sticks tightly, as he felt his mind going into SEED mode.

"I've had enough with you…" he muttered darkly.

With a sudden surge of strength, the Seraph finally broke free of Crusader-03's grip, catching its pilot off-guard. It then grabbed hold of the white GINN's left shoulder, and threw the ZAFT MS over its shoulder and down to sandy ground.

"Argh…!" Lisa exclaimed in disbelief, as she lurched about inside her GINN's cockpit, due to the impact of the throw.

"Keep pressing him!" Ryu exclaimed, bringing his MS to charge again at the Seraph and beckoning Barry to follow his lead.

The Seraph reached and grabbed hold of its **"Agni"**, holding the hyper-impulse cannon by its left hand. It then took a hasty aim at them, firing off a massive shot.

**-PHOOSH-**

Crusader-01 and Crusader-02 immediately dodged the shot. However, the Seraph's **"Panzer Eisen"** was fired off, heading towards Barry, while the Gundam drove off Ryu with its beam rifle, widening the distance between the two ZAFT MS.

"Why me…?" Barry groaned, seeing the worst to come for him. The Gundam's rocket anchor wrapped around Crusader-02's left leg, then bringing it down towards the Seraph, which readied its dual-beam sabers.

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK- -SHWAK-**

Amidst the three fatal beam slashes, the Seraph then threw Crusader-02 aside like a rag doll, which then had its head, arms, and legs sliced off, leaving the body intact.

"Barry! No…! You…!" Ryu howled angrily, feeling his frustration of not defeating the Seraph reach to a whole new level. He floored his MS's thrusters to the max, diving headfirst at the Seraph with its heavy sword.

Noticing Crusader-01's desperate attack, the Seraph fired off its heat-rod, which wrapped around the ZAFT MS's hands holding its heavy sword. A jolt of intense electricity traveled towards them, raising the temperature to an all-time high, igniting their explosion.

**-BOOM-**

"Ugh…!" Ryu cried out in dismay, with his MS dropping down to the sandy ground like a rock. He clenched his right hand into a shaky fist, banging on his CIS showing the Seraph's image displayed in exasperation.

"Damn it! Whoever you are, pilot of the unknown MS, I'll regain my squad's honor!" he exclaimed.

At that instant, a voice-transmission from Andy reached him.

"Captain Katsuragi, we're retreating. We must cut our losses."

Ryu nodded affirmatively at his voice, and contacted the rest of his squad.

"…I understand. Crusader Squad, retreat! Lisa, carry Barry along with you, I'll carry Miho with me. We're in no shape to continue fighting."

The Seraph then watched the bruised Crusader Squad beating a hasty retreat. Inside its cockpit, Kenji felt his SEED mode dissipating back to normal, breathing heavily. He could still feel the adrenaline flowing in his veins, heightening him in an alert state.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the battle, Kenji and Kira got out of their deactivated and parked Gundams nearby the gathered remnants of the Desert Dawn rebels. Tucking their pilot helmets under their left arms, they went up to the rebels, finding them standing around Ahmed's body, with Cagalli grieving over her comrade's loss.

"What are you all doing? It's foolish to die in the desert for nothing!" Kira sadly asked Cagalli.

The blonde-haired female teen gritted her teeth angrily, seemingly ready to deliver a slap to him.

"You bastard…! Everyone fought bravely, can you see that?" she emotionally remarked, pointing to Ahmed's body.

Narrowing his amethyst eyes, Kira gave a quick angry look, about to slap some sense into her. However, he was instantly surprised when Kenji beat him to it instead, sharing the same feeling.

**-SLAP-**

The rest of the rebels winced at the sound, aghast to see one of their own being given that treatment. Cagalli slowly reeled back from the Seraph pilot's right slap, nursing her left cheek which colored a bright red. She eyed shockingly at Kenji with shimmering golden-brown eyes.

"What do you think you can possibly protect with only your feelings?" he asked.

That question seemed to raise questions for the Gundam pilots and her.


	20. Ep19: Fangs of an Old Adversary

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 19: Fangs of an Old Adversary**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback speech

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 20; +1300 hours**

**Location: Africa --- Libya**

Two jeeps from the Desert Dawn entered a large city in Libya known as Banadiya. One of them carried a Desert Dawn rebel behind the wheel, Cagalli, Kenji, and Kira, while the other one carried Natarle, Jackie, Sahib, and Kisaka behind the wheel. The first jeep dropped off Cagalli, Kenji, and Kira docked in civilian attire. They received a word of warning from Natarle and Kisaka.

"Be careful, you three, we'll rendezvous with you later. You handle the food and supplies for the _Archangel_, ok?" the _Archangel_ second-in-command warned. Seated behind her, Jackie glanced concerned at the three teens before him.

On the driver's seat of the second jeep, Kisaka gazed worriedly at Cagalli, then turning his attention at Kenji, feeling a sense of trust in his abilities of watching guard over her and Kira.

"Cagalli, heed caution at all times. Oh, Kenji… is it? I trust you'll watch over them for us? I'm sure she'll provide no trouble at your expense."

The Seraph pilot gave an affirmative nod at Cagalli's protector, with the expression of his face dormant, somewhat masking his emotions, save for dedication and seriousness.

"Rest assured, they're in good hands, sir."

"See ya three later then. Be careful," Sahib waved good-bye at the three teens.

With no more to be said from the group, Cagalli, Kenji, and Kira watched both jeeps driving them off for a few seconds. Folding his arms, the Seraph pilot then turned his attention at the Aile Strike pilot.

"Have you got the list of food and supplies we need to acquire, Kira?" he asked.

"Wait… let me get it out of my pocket… there. You have the money with you?"

"Yes… let's get going then."

With that said, the three teens started their shopping trek in the city, blending in with its bustling populace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the two jeeps from the Desert Dawn made their trek deep within Banadiya's few well-to-do suburbs. Natarle couldn't help but gather more info on the intended destination set before the group.

"Where are we going by the way?" she asked Sahib, who was seated behind Kisaka with his arms folded, glancing at her seriously.

"Well, we're going to meet up with a reliable source named Al Jairi. He's reliable alright, having some connections inside the city, that's for sure. Plus, he's a water and arms dealer, one we could count on for further supplies. Unfortunately, you may not trust him fully, since he's in the black market."

Jackie widened his eyes in amazement by the mention of the last sentence. He gave a worried look at his commanding officer seated in front of him.

"Hmm… I suppose it can't be helped then. What? Don't be such a worry-wart, officer Tonomura, for we're running out of options. We'll have to make the most out of this," Natarle remarked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back with the three teens, Kira looked around as he continued his stroll, taking notice of Banadiya's active, bustling civilian activity and the peaceful atmosphere blanketing him with a sense of security. Noticing his wandering gaze, Cagalli piped up a question.

"What is it, Kira? Why are you looking around all of a sudden?"

"Oh… well, I can't help but wonder how a city like this is active and peaceful for being occupied by ZAFT."

Looking down at the ground dismayed, Cagalli disagreed with his statement, then resuming eye contact with him.

"That's how it is on the surface… but, let me show you something else."

Grabbing hold of Kira's left hand, she pulled him along with her, with Kenji following behind. The three teens arrived in a desolate area of the city, which showed crumbled and destroyed buildings. On the background of the area was a land battleship, the _Lesseps_, parked alone. Cagalli then pointed at it with her left hand.

"This is what runs the city," she concluded with a steeled look on the _Lesseps_.

Kenji and Kira surveyed the damaged area, with the former reminded of his former organization's conflict with the EA, and the latter questioning the involvement of innocent lives in a meaningless war.

_Horrible… somehow, I don't regret resigning from ZAFT. But yet, I'm a soldier working for the EA now… how ironic. Were all my contributions and efforts in my past battles all in meaningless and in vain?_

_I don't believe how far the war had spread throughout the entire Earth. Innocent lives were caught in the crossfire!_

Kenji's eyes however, also caught sight of the _Lesseps_.

_If the Lesseps is here in this city, then that means… sheesh, why didn't I notice this sooner? Banadiya… Waltfeld-sensei has a ZAFT base stationed here as well. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Murrue and Mwu watched, from faraway at the rafters, Fllay and Murdoch cleaning all the garbage out of the Strike Gundam's cockpit. They also noticed the happy expression on the dark-red haired female teen's face, making them wonder about her relationship with Kira, after bumping into George, who explained the matter to them.

The Moebius Zero pilot glanced at the _Archangel_ Captain in consideration.

"What's the matter, captain? You still have that disbelieved look on your face."

"Erm… well, quite frankly, I'm surprised discovering that Kira and Fllay were on a relationship, and then having… sex."

Noticing the faint blush of embarrassment on Murrue's cheeks as she mentioned the word 'sex', Mwu couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Yeah… that was a real shocker indeed. It must have happened after we landed on Earth, because there wasn't any time before that for anything. Well, what can you do? Ah, young love, I say."

Murrue rolled over her eyes, unaffected by the intended humor injected in his remarks. She folded her arms, pondering on her role as the _Archangel_ Captain, blaming herself for the rash action Kira and Fllay committed.

"**-Sigh-** Kira is such a good pilot, that I forgot he had no formal training, lacking discipline. Kenji, on the other hand, would make a good role model for him, seeing his dedication and diligence in protecting this ship. Mwu, is it possible if you can put some discipline into Kira? It wouldn't be much of a problem to you, would it?"

Murrue glanced at her comrade, finding him looking her over, feigning interest at what he was looking over her shoulder. Shaking her head in dismay, she rubbed her brow with her left hand, muttering sarcastically to herself how reliable Mwu was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ main bridge, Sai, Miriallia, and Tolle were on their posts, doing their afternoon shift. Sai was deep in thought on his post, thinking of being reunited with his supposed-to-be fiancé and wanting to continue their relationship, if there had been one at all. Kira's words echoed in his mind from their last encounter.

"_**Sai… she was the only one who cared deeply for me during the last battle! I love her." **_

Beneath his yellow-tinted specs, his eyes narrowed angrily. He gritted his teeth, letting out his emotional frustration. He clenched both his hands into shaky fists, gripping tightly the lap area of his EA uniform pants.

"Kira… what makes you so sure that you love her, anyway?" he quietly questioned to himself.

Swiveling her seat to face her boyfriend, who was seated a short distance in front of her, Miriallia let down her headset-mic, placing it on her terminal's keyboard of her post. She then called Tolle out, getting his attention.

"Hey, Tolle, do you think Kenji and Kira are ok, since they went with that girl, Cagalli? I can't help but worry for them."

Shrugging his shoulders optimistically, Tolle waved off her worry with his left hand.

"Relax, Mir, they'll be fine. I doubt they'd get into trouble anytime soon. Plus, Kenji is with them, remember? He can watch over them."

His girlfriend remembered the small chat she had with the Seraph pilot back in space.

"…_**I suppose I can tell you. I'm a first-generation Coordinator same as Kira here. I was raised in PLANT Aprilius-One by foster parents, graduated from military academy, and enlisted in ZAFT when I was 15 years old. However, after two years serving in ZAFT, I resigned, deciding to live a quiet life."**_

Miriallia reluctantly shared her boyfriend's optimism, placing her right forefinger on her mouth in doubt.

"Hmm… yeah, you maybe right. If Kenji was a former ZAFT soldier, then I guess we can believe in him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unfortunately for the said Seraph pilot, he found himself forced to balance four paper bags of food and basic supplies in his hands. Trudging along with Kira, who was in the same situation as he, they followed Cagalli, who had taken charge in shopping. With the shopping list in hand, her golden-brown eyes scanned the next piece of listed item to be purchased. Her lips twisted in a sneer at the listed item.

"You've got to be kidding… fancy creams and lotions? This is ridiculous! Don't tell me Fllay asked for this?" she annoyingly asked Kira, who glanced over the bags he was carrying, eyeing her with a small, embarrassed blush.

If there was one thing Kenji learned, it was not to get on one of Cagalli's mood swings, with one happening already before him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the Strike pilot, as he watched him being admonished by her.

_Ouch… I suppose having a girlfriend has its downs. But then again, I suppose a girl like Fllay is to his tastes._

As the three teens continued their shopping stroll, a particular man among the crowd on the other side of the street caught Kenji's eye, prompting the Seraph pilot to notice him with a raised eyebrow. Despite the wide distance between them, he could make certain of the man's attire --- a red tropical polo shirt with undershirt, light-blue belted jeans, and light-brown leather shoes. What caught his interest even more were his physical features --- unkempt, brown hair, steely brown eyes, and scruffy sideburns. He walked with a casual demeanor, with his hands pocketed in his jeans. He adjusted the black shades worn as he strolled on.

Kenji had to do a double-take as his eyes widen in recognition. Yet, deep in his heart, he was unsure of himself.

_No, it can't be… Waltfeld-sensei…?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In contrast to the modest homes in the main part of Banadiya, the home screamed wealth as the two Desert Dawn jeeps stopped in front of it. Secured in an isolated area of alleys leading to it, it was home to the arms dealer Sahib explained about to Kisaka, Natarle, and Jackie.

"Well, for a wealthy house, it doesn't lack security, to say the least," Natarle commented to herself as she noticed several armed guards asking for the group for identification. Sahib stepped forth, flashing out a small card from his vest. One guard took a glance at it and nodded, acknowledging their ID to the other guards. Two other guards then escorted the group inside.

The group was then led into a large living room. Seated on a comfy chair facing them, the mentioned arms dealer uncrossed his legs and stood up, greeting them amicably.

"Welcome to my humble abode, guests. Ah, Sahib, it's been a while since we last met. To what do I owe you this chance meeting?" Al Jairi inquired, flashing his pearly-white smile. He was docked in a light-beige business suit, with an Arabian headband covering his swanky, dark-blue long hair. Like Banadiya's populace, his skin was dyed a tan brown, signifying his desert heritage of an Arabian family.

The Desert Dawn nodded to him before going to business.

"I hate to dispense with the formalities, but my group here would like to discuss business with you. We're in need of fresh water and supply of munitions."

The arms dealer titled his head in a nonchalant manner, rubbing underneath his chin with his left hand in consideration.

"My, that's quite hasty. Very well, let's discuss the terms in my underground factory then. This way please."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After an exhaustive two hours worth of shopping, Kenji, Kira, and Cagalli decided to sit down for lunch, much to the two Gundam pilots' relief. Cagalli picked out a small fancy restaurant that caught her attention, after exiting from another grocery market. The three teens took their seats, placing down eight bags of grocery on the floor.

"Ah… that feels much better," the Strike pilot sighed in relief, cherishing his seat.

Seated next him, the Seraph pilot merely nodded in agreement, resting his weary feet. After presumably seeing the 'Desert Tiger' back before in the bustling crowd, he tensed up in heightened alert, his eyes scanning the immediate surroundings.

Just then a waiter from the restaurant carried a tray filled with two dishes of skewered pieces of beef on a stick, approaching the teens and laying down the dish on their table. He then abruptly left, not giving Kira and Kenji time to protest for the sudden order laid before them. Cagalli eyed their dish.

"That's kebab, a local delicacy of the city. You should try chili sauce on it for a delicious taste!" she described, drawing the Gundam pilots' attention to it.

"But… it's small enough for two of us. Let's split it for our share," Kira suggested, taking note of the small portion of the meal.

"I'm not hungry yet, so you can have it. It's ok with me," Kenji remarked, waving off his offer. He folded his arms, continuing his cautious watching.

"Well… I could use a bite to eat. Try it, Kira!" Cagalli offered, then standing up from her seat to get a bottle of chili sauce provided on the table. As she was about to pour some chili sauce on her kebab, another person rushed in with a bottle of yogurt sauce in hand, catching the teens unaware.

"Hey, yogurt sauce should go well on your kebab. Why don't you use it instead?" he suggested. The small shade of the teens' table provided enough light for him to be recognized by Kenji, who narrowed his eyes warily, and almost stood up from his seat.

_That's the guy I spotted before! There's no doubt about it…!_

Before Kira could lay a hand on his kebab, the sight of Cagalli and the stranger arguing on which sauce was best for kebab made the Strike pilot unsure of what to do.

"I say chili sauce! It's mild enough to give a zesty flavor in the kebab!"

"No, no, no, yogurt sauce is the best choice! How can you forget the smooth, creamy texture that leaves a cool feeling in your mouth after taking a bite from your kebab?"

Kenji was slightly amused by the argument at least, as he smirked.

_Yogurt sauce… that's Waltfeld-sensei for you… always thinking about that and brewing exotic coffee…_

The said stranger took off his shades, tucking it under the left chest pocket of his red tropical polo shirt. He then faced Kira and was about to spray his yogurt sauce on his kebab.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cagalli exclaimed, diving in to spray her chili sauce on Kira's kebab.

The end result was a sudden splash of mixed yogurt and chili sauce covering the Strike pilot's kebab. The sight of it made Kira's stomach grumble with uneasy hunger, prompting him to rub it with his right hand.

"Um… thanks?" he nervously quipped.

On a nearby rooftop adjacent to the small restaurant where the three teens and the 'Desert Tiger' were dining, several gruff-looking men made hasty preparations with machine guns and bazookas. One of them took out his standard binoculars, observing his group's intended target. His lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Ha, ha, ha… there's the 'Desert Tiger'! That bastard Coordinator will think twice for messing with the Blue Cosmos! Alright, everyone, for a blue and pure world!" he cried, setting down his binoculars and readying his machine gun. At cue, he beckoned another comrade to take aim at the 'Desert Tiger' with a bazooka.

Back below, Kenji suddenly had an ominous feeling ripping through his head. He quickly turned around, guided by that feeling, seeing an armed man on the nearby rooftop, adjacent to the small restaurant, taking aim with a bazooka. It was targeted at his friends' table.

In that instant, he fished out an automatic pistol holstered secretly on his khaki pants' right side pocket and yelled out his warning to Kira, Cagalli, and Andy.

"GET DOWN!"

Kenji then took a hasty, but accurate aim at the armed man, dispatching a single shot to his head as he was about to fire his bazooka.

**-BLAM-**

At the same time he was dispatched, the man fired off his bazooka off-target, with the projectile making a side-winder trip to a small building near the teens' table.

**-ZOOM- -BOOM-**

His comrades were aghast by his instant death, but quickly shook off their mourning, leaping into action with their weapons drawn and opening fire at their intended target.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

Andy kicked down the teens' table, making it as a temporarily cover against incoming bullets. Both Kira and Cagalli's kebabs went flying in the air, with their mixed sauce of yogurt and chili splattering the latter's hair. The 'Desert Tiger' then knocked the said teens onto the ground, surprising them and fishing out his automatic pistol from behind his jeans. Kenji rolled out of enemy fire, retaliating with accurate pistol fire.

At the start of the gunfire, the bustling civilians quickly shrieked in fear, dispersing to find safety, not want to get caught up in the crossfire.

Andy glanced at his left, spotting two armed men rushing in with machine guns. He quickly dispatched them with his pistol, not bothering to watch their fallen forms. He then took cover behind the teens' table.

Kira's instincts went alive as he gazed his head up, looking around the carnage before him. Shock etched on his face as he realized he was in the midst of gunfire. He motioned Cagalli to keep lying still face-first on the ground, shielding her body.

"What's going on!" she demanded.

"A gun battle… we're under attack! But I don't know how!" the Strike pilot exclaimed, wondering what the hell was going on and shielding his face from broken glass scattered about near him.

"Blue Cosmos terrorists… I never figured they'd be more daring to attack me in broad daylight," Andy answered the two teens' questions as he fired off another round of pistol fire at his said foes.

Dispatching three more Blue Cosmos terrorists with his last bullets, Kenji ejected his now-empty clip, replacing it with a fresh one he had brought with him for emergency. Giving his pistol a quick yank, readying the 15 bullets stored inside, he dived for cover, hiding behind another table belonging to the restaurant.

_I never knew this pistol I brought with me and its extra three clips could be useful at a time like this. But still, I never expected that we'd be under attack._

He quickly glanced back at Kira, Cagalli, and Andy, checking on their condition, when he spotted another Blue Cosmos terrorist on the adjacent rooftop near them, ready to fire.

"WALTFELD-SENSEI, ABOVE YOU…!" Kenji yelled out to them, catching the said person's attention and drawing it to the terrorist above. The 'Desert Tiger' immediately fired off few shots at him, taking him down as the terrorists clutched at his wounds and fell over to the ground, landing in a sickening thud.

Glancing at the Seraph pilot with widening eyes after, he immediately recognized his former student, giving a wry smile.

"**-Chuckle-** Kenji Hyne…! This is a small world after all," he thanked, giving a small wave of appreciation to him.

At the mention of Andy's name, Kira and Cagalli looked up at him with disbelief, now recognizing him.

"You're… the 'Desert Tiger'!" the latter exclaimed, pointing to him with her right hand.

"COMMANDER…! WHERE ARE YOU?" another voice boomed out. Andy glanced around to find several of his men led by DaCosta rushing in the scene, dispatching the rest of the Blue Cosmos terrorists with machine guns.

"Ah, reinforcements, just in the nick of time… DaCosta, I want the rest of our men split up into search groups and survey the perimeter for any more Blue Cosmos terrorists. We'll be fine here," he remarked to his junior officer, who appeared in view leading the cavalry.

"Understood, sir…!" DaCosta exclaimed, saluting back his commander and complying with his order. The tide of the battle shifted to the ZAFT unit's favor, forcing the remaining Blue Cosmos terrorists to beat a hasty retreat.

Seeing DaCosta leading the reinforcements to pursue the remaining Blue Cosmos terrorists in the area, Kenji switched on the safety lock of his pistol, then holstering it back in place. He then walked up to Kira, Cagalli, and his former sensei, eyeing the 'Desert Tiger' with a small reflective smile.

"Waltfeld-sensei," the Seraph pilot mouthed, pocketing his hands in his khaki pants.

Andy holstered his pistol back in place, then pocketing his hands back in his jeans. His eyes focused on his former student standing before him.

"Kenji Hyne…" he uttered quietly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside his secret underground factory, Al Jairi showed several quantities of stolen EA munitions to his guests. Upon seeing them, Natarle and Tonomura made a beeline for them, examining their authenticity.

"It's authentic indeed, there's no doubt about it. What about it, officer Tonomura?" the _Archangel_ second-in-command inquired her fellow crew mate standing next her, examining the stolen munitions in front of him.

"Yes… they're EA material, the writing and material matches those of the standard-issue ones," Jackie nodded in reply.

Natarle glanced back at Al Jairi with speculation.

"How could you get your hands on so much contraband?"

The arms dealer wagged his right forefinger at her, flashing his pearly white teeth in reply. Behind him, two of his armed guards stood ready awaiting their boss's orders.

"**-Chuckle-** There are many underground routes linking to strategic EA bases throughout parts of Banadiya that you EA people know nothing about. I'm afraid I'll leave it to that."

Trusting on the two EA officers verifications, Sahib and Kisaka turned to the arms dealer.

"What's your price for these goods, Al Jairi?" the Desert Dawn leader inquired, beginning to discuss a payment plan.

"Hmm… I'll have to go for a half of a million on this one, Sahib."

Kisaka widened his eyes in shock at the mention of the price, nearly choking on his own spit.

"I'm afraid we should reach to a more reasonable amount, Al Jairi."

The arms dealer pondered on an agreeable price in his mind, stroking underneath his chin with his right hand.

"You also have to consider the fresh supply of water I'd furnish you. Water and munitions don't come cheap, you know."

Amidst the payment discussion between the three people, Natarle and Jackie looked around the many stolen EA munitions stored inside.

"What's going on…?" the latter wondered, unable to comprehend how EA munitions could wound up in the hands of a wealthy arms dealer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 20; +1600 hours**

**Location: Africa, Libya --- ZAFT Banadiya Base**

After the Blue Cosmos's recent attack in the city, Kenji, Kira, and Cagalli were brought by the 'Desert Tiger' to the ZAFT base assigned to him. Accompanied by two of his men, the 'Desert Tiger' led Kenji, Kira, and Cagalli inside the entrance of his assigned base, which was a large palace styled in an 'Arabian Nights' theme. They passed through several security checkpoints before proceeding inside the inner part of the base.

After proceeding through many hallways filled with doors leading to ZAFT officers' rooms, the group then arrived by the front door of the base commander's office. Andy then glanced at his two guards.

"Ok, we'll be fine here. You two guard the door for now."

The guards gave a quick salute to their commander, complying with his instruction. One of them opened the base commander's door to his office.

"Please, step inside. You're all my guests," Andy beckoned the two Gundam pilots plus the Desert Dawn rebel to proceed inside. The door closed after them by his guard from outside.

As soon as he stepped inside, Kenji darted his eyes left to right, surveying the base commander's room. Several pieces of furniture adorned the overall red carpet spread over, with a rug made from a tiger's fur lain on a wall in front of him, just below a window behind Andy's seat and desk.

"You three take a seat. You must be weary after that incident," Andy offered, concerned for his guests' well-being.

The three teens reluctantly sat down on the guest furniture provided --- two red-yellow sofa chairs, a wide red leather couch, and a small glass table between them. Among the teens, Kenji felt most uncomfortable realizing he was inside a ZAFT base. He routinely and quickly scanned for possible escape routes inside Andy's office.

_No good… we're trapped like rats… unless, the window behind Waltfeld-sensei would do. But, is he considering having us prisoners? He probably would know our affiliation with the Archangel by now..._

Noticing his guests' uncertain expressions on their faces, Andy deduced that they wanted to leave soon. He walked behind his desk, sitting down on his seat, eyeing his guests with a casual smile.

"I can tell you all want to leave, but I want to at least thank you for gracing me with your presence, especially you, Kenji, for covering my back during that attack in the restaurant."

Crossing his legs gentleman style, the Seraph pilot shrugged off his former sensei's appreciation with a wave of his right hand, shaking his head.

"There's no need for that, Waltfeld-sensei, I did what I must. It was a dangerous situation we were in back then."

Seated on the wide red leather couch facing their friend, Kira and Cagalli glanced back and forth at him and the 'Desert Tiger' with interest.

'_Sensei'…? Does this mean he was a former teacher of his when he used to be in ZAFT?_

_What's going on? How come they know each other well? Could Kenji be a former ZAFT soldier? Nah… it couldn't be. But still…!_

The 'Desert Tiger' laughed aloud at his former student's modesty, with his right hand pounding lightly on his desk humorously. He then clicked his tongue, resuming attention on the Seraph pilot.

"Same old Kenji… you're humble indeed. It was no joke that you and Eiji were among the few top graduates back in the academy. Oh, I see your skills haven't diminished, no? I saw you took down several of those Blue Cosmos terrorists swiftly with single bullet shots… straight to their heads, surprisingly. Now _that's_ 100 percent accuracy."

Kenji smirked lightly at him.

"Correction, _99_ percent accuracy… I don't consider myself perfect, you know."

Andy folded his arms and smirked back. The two then shared a heartfelt laugh, lightening the tense atmosphere in the room for a while.

Just then, his door opened, letting in a glamorous, coquettish young woman docked in all-blue jumpsuit, save for her upper arms and feet. He felt a sense of nostalgia as he noticed her physical features --- long dark-blue hair with two gold highlights at the front sides, blue eyes, pleasing mouth, and clear, white skin. Her eyes took notice of Andy's guests after greeting him.

"Oh...? These must be guests of yours, Andy?" she quipped.

"Yup… Aisha, you remember Kenji Hyne? That's him in person alright."

The woman known as Aisha then instantly recognized the Seraph pilot and approached him, prompting him to stand up from his seat and greet her with a wry smile. She then gave him a warm hug, placing a soft kiss on his left cheek. The Seraph pilot blushed at her action as he watched her step back to check him.

"**-Giggle-** You look so cute when you blush! It's been months since Andy and I saw your departure from ZAFT, Kenji. How have you been?" Aisha warmly asked.

"Must you shower me with your affection, Aisha? Really, now, it's embarrassing to me. I wouldn't want to upset Waltfeld-sensei," Kenji nervously remarked, eyeing his former sensei smirking once again at him. It was no secret to him that the 'Desert Tiger' and her were _very_ close, knowing that fact during his ZAFT academy days when he had the former as his teacher in reconnaissance lessons.

Upon seeing the display of affection before them, Kira and Cagalli had gaping jaws with slight blushes of embarrassment on their faces. However, the latter felt a strange feeling developing in her while staring at Kenji then to the newcomer.

_She has quite the nerve kissing him like that! Wait, why am I suddenly jealous of her? Kenji's just a friend to me! Argh…! What's wrong with me?_

Cagalli decided to hold the sudden impulse to pull the Seraph pilot away from the flirty Aisha, gritting her teeth in frustration.

Kira on the other hand was astounded by his friend's connection with the 'Desert Tiger' and the glamorous, coquettish young woman before him.

_Is it just me, or is Kenji quite well-known? _

Aisha giggled once more at the Seraph pilot's reaction, turning to her lover, who glanced at Cagalli and noticed the mixed chili/yogurt sauce stains on her hair. He snapped his fingers.

"That reminds me… can you see to it that this young lady before us gets cleaned up? She could also use some fresh clothes to change into. That outfit she's wearing now doesn't befit her for such a young lady," Andy requested, having Kenji and Kira then realizing her disheveled state.

"Stop staring me like that!" Cagalli exclaimed embarrassingly, with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"**-Giggle-** Come with me now, don't be shy," Aisha mischievously remarked, reaching for Cagalli's right hand and pulling the said young girl from her seat, and opened the door, exiting Andy's office along with her.

Watching their retreating forms and the door closing after them, Kenji and Kira turned to the 'Desert Tiger', who abruptly stood up from his seat and went over to a small drawer, opening it. He then took out his coffee brewer filled with his recent brewing, laying it on top of the drawer, and three mugs. He glanced back at the two Gundam pilots.

"May I offer you two some coffee? You should try this blend, it's the Banadiya special, straight from this city but modified slightly by me."

"Thank you, we'd like to try that, right Kira?" Kenji replied and glanced at the Strike pilot seated facing him.

"Uh… sure, I could try one, Waltfeld-san."

The 'Desert Tiger' chuckled lightly at Kira's addressing of him, while pouring coffee for himself, Kenji, and Kira on their mugs.

The two Gundam pilots then took the time looking around his office. Kenji went over to the office window with his hands pocketed in his khaki pants, watching outside the ZAFT base's inner perimeter, guarded by several ZAFT soldiers.

_If we escape through the window, it'll be a long drop below. There's no place where we could cushion our fall, plus on the downside, it's moderately guarded._

Kira meanwhile went over to a miniature display of a fossil lain on a nearby table, examining it. He pursed his lips, confused by the fossil's look.

_What kind of creature was this?_

As if to answer his question, the 'Desert Tiger' approached him with a tray of three mugs filled with brewed coffee, getting his attention and offering his mug.

"Here you are. That's a fossil of a space whale identified as 'Evidence-01 Whale Stone', an interesting piece. Though it looks like a whale with wings, why would it have wings? Now that's a puzzling question to consider."

Glancing at Andy then back at the miniature fossil before him, Kira slowly took a sip of his coffee.

Seeing the Strike pilot perplexed at his observation of the said miniature fossil, Andy left him, heading towards the quiet Kenji watching outside his office window.

"Enjoying the view, my friend? Here's your coffee," he offered his mug.

Looking at his former sensei from the corner of his right eye, Kenji nodded and accepted his mug of coffee, then taking a sip of it and tasting it, with his tongue running inside his lips.

"It has a crisp feeling in the texture, that's for sure. You could open up a coffee shop when you retire from ZAFT."

The 'Desert Tiger' shook his head amusingly at his former student's remark.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in Aisha's quarter's bathroom naked, Cagalli was in a bathtub filled with bath-soap water, with her hands enveloping around her clear, shapely legs. She stared blankly at the soapy water her body was in.

"Are you done over there? I have a dress that should match you," Aisha called her outside.

Rising out of her blank state, she then blushed at the thought of wearing a dress. Unlike most normal girls, Cagalli grew up to be a tomboyish one, opting for male attire rather than women wear. At the instance of getting inside a dress, she would rather dig her own grave, rather than letting other people see on one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back inside Andy's office, the said person continued the discussion of the miniature fossil space whale, drawing the two Gundam pilots' attention to it while they drank their coffee.

"But then again, that's at the root of the war between Naturals and Coordinators, wouldn't you agree, gentlemen?" the 'Desert Tiger' asked.

Kenji and Kira opted not to comment, pondering on his question and giving him the silent treatment.

_Now that he mentioned it, humanity has been fighting each other due to genetic alteration… clearly a defiled act of God stemming from curiosity and desire of knowledge and truth. But then again, we always are searching for the real truth behind all this._

_Naturals and Coordinators fighting each other… they're both human! Why do they fight over evolutionary superiority? It… doesn't make sense._

Suddenly, Andy's door opened, allowing Aisha bringing in Cagalli sporting a nice, green dress, accentuating her feminine side clearly. The two Gundam pilots were stunned by the sight before them.

"You look… like a girl in that outfit!" Kira blurted out, pointing his right forefinger at the Desert Dawn rebel.

"Stop saying that you idiot!" she exclaimed embarrassingly, waving a shaky left fist at him. She then glanced at Kenji, expecting his comment.

"That dress emphasizes your beauty indeed. I like you better in that dress than in your previous attire," the Seraph pilot finally commented with a smile.

Forgetting her annoyance on Kira, Cagalli took his words in heart. Her face flushed a beet red while looking down at the floor in further embarrassment.

The sight before the 'Desert Tiger' and his lover was amusing, to say the least, earning a heartfelt laugh from them.

"Ah, you're quite the charmer indeed, Kenji. I bet any lady would swoon before you," Aisha mischievously remarked, standing behind her lover and laying her hands on his shoulder affectionately.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 20; +1630 hours**

**Location: Africa --- Banadiya, Libya**

Elsewhere in the city, Kisaka searched around the area for Kenji, Kira, and Cagalli, with the Desert Dawn rebel (the one who came along with Natarle, Jackie, him, and Sahib to meet up with Al Jairi) who accompanied him before. After asking the locals for their whereabouts, one of them pointed out their last known location in a small restaurant they previously dined in. Arriving hurriedly by the said location, he found a waiter cleaning up a mess of scattered chairs, tables, and umbrella shades.

"What happened here?" Kisaka inquired.

Glancing up from his clean-up job, the waiter pointed out the mess with his left thumb.

"Blue Cosmos attack. Those terrorists seemed after some customers of the restaurant. The bastards were finished off by ZAFT forces stationed in the city."

"Did you have three customers who were around their teenage years? They were in civilian attire. Two of them are male, while one was female. The boys had spiked-up brown hair, while the girl had short, blonde hair," Kisaka described the physical features of the three teens.

The waiter furrowed his eyebrows, rummaging in his mind for the said description of the people Kisaka was looking for.

"Hmm… now that you mentioned it, I did serve three teenagers before. Their table is the one with the eight fallen bags of groceries over there."

He pointed out the three teens' table to Kisaka, who quickly approached it for observation and spotted the eight grocery bags scatted about. He knelt down and inspected one, with the other Desert Dawn rebel standing behind him for further instructions.

"There's no doubt… they were here before. But, where did they run off to?" he wondered. He dismissed the notion of the three teens being caught in the crossfire of the recent Blue Cosmos attack.

Kisaka went back to the waiter, interrogating him one more time.

"Did you see them run off when the attack occurred?"

"Huh…? Nope, I quickly fled for cover. I didn't have time to check back on them. When it comes to Blue Cosmos, your life's on the line now!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heading back to their jeep, Kisaka and the Desert Dawn rebel boarded it, with the former taking out a mini-com device from his pants pocket. He then contacted the _Archangel_. Within seconds, Murrue's face appeared on-screen.

"Captain Ramius, I'm unable to find Kenji, Kira, and Cagalli due to an attack done by Blue Cosmos hours ago," he reported.

Murrue's face etched in a bothered, concerned look.

"Please keep looking for them. They wouldn't have gone far from the city."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 20; +1635 hours**

**Location: Africa, Libya --- ZAFT Banadiya Base**

In the base's hangar bay, the Crusader Squad captain watched from the rafters all four of his squad's damaged MS being repaired by the base mechanics/engineers. Leaning against the railing with his arms on it, Ryu let out a tired sigh as he recalled his team's recent defeat by the Seraph.

_Was my squad not good enough to take that unknown MS down? No… we did give our best, but it wasn't enough. There's something missing though… but what?_

He felt a hand resting on his left shoulder, prompting him to glance with the corner of his left eye at its owner, who turned out to be Miho. She gave a hopeful smile.

"Miho… what is it?" he inquired, resuming his attention on is squad's damaged MS.

"Captain… I know it's hard for you to swallow our squad's recent defeat. But, that doesn't give you the reason to just mope, thinking we have truly lost to the unknown MS."

Miho gently patted behind his back in support.

"Captain Aster would be truly disappointed to see you like this. And Commander Shinonome would simply hold you in low regard if he also heard that from you as well. Please remember… there are some people who believe in you."

Ryu lightly smiled at her, feeling his brooding mood return back to normal.

"…Thank you, I never thought I'd hear you cheer me up. You're usually reserved and quiet."

His squad mate fiddled with her fingers, reverting to her described nature. A small blush of embarrassment graced her cheeks.

"Eh? Really, captain… please!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back inside the base commander's office, a startling change of events was about to occur for his three teen guests. Motioning for Aisha to step away from him, the 'Desert Tiger' went behind his desk and opened a small drawer, which housed an automatic pistol. His eyes glanced down at it momentarily, then back to his guests, most particularly at Kenji and Kira, who finished their coffee and placed down their mugs on the small glass table. They stood attentively, seeing the 'Desert Tiger' coming up with another conversation.

"Kenji… Kira… as two MS pilots, how do you think this war between Naturals and Coordinators will end?" he finally started. In an instant he drew out his automatic pistol, pointing it at his guests, he was alarmed finding Kenji doing the same action, drawing out his pistol from his khaki right pocket instinctively, pointed back at him.

Cagalli let out a shocked gasp, clinging behind Kira for safety. Both teens clamored close to the Seraph pilot, threatened by the sudden standoff between the 'Desert Tiger' and his former student. Aisha tensed herself up, a bit surprised by the same young man whom she developed a liking to and she last met with two years ago. She smiled mischievously, drawing close to her lover protectively.

_My, my, Kenji… so, do you have the courage to turn onto my beloved Andy?_

"Should a war end by killing all enemies? I've yet to test that question," Andy remarked, his face reverting casual to serious, eyeing particularly at the two Gundam pilots, "I saw you both fighting in the battlefield, using those prototype MS. That and your skill in piloting those clearly show you both as Coordinators."

Cagalli let out another shocked gasp at the mention of the Gundam pilots' real race.

_It can't be… and I thought they're Naturals who've worked hard piloting their MS!_

Kenji narrowed his eyes cautiously, trying very hard not to shoot his former sensei. In his mind, he was quickly forming possible escape routes for him and his friends.

Kira on the other hand sadly looked down at the floor with shimmering eyes, clenching his right hand into a shaky fist.

The 'Desert Tiger' continued his dialogue, seeing his former student's reaction.

"You both may fight like berserkers, but you can't escape from a palace filled with Coordinators, try if you must. I don't know why you're fighting your own kind, but as long as you're piloting the Strike and the other unknown prototype MS, you're enemies."

"The name of my MS is the Seraph, Waltfeld-sensei. Remember that. On the plus side, I'd prefer to avoid bloodshed between us, knowing you might be considerate enough," the Seraph pilot calmly stated.

"**-Chuckle-** Really now, Kenji… have you forgotten my motto? You know the one I always state in my class during the academy days?" Andy hinted.

"…Of course, Waltfeld-sensei."

"_To know thy enemy, you must be the enemy,_" both teacher and student remarked. The statement held a special meeting for them. They then cocked their pistols together, adding another ounce of tension in the atmosphere.

Kira and Cagalli were anxious and tense to witness the outcome of their standoff.

Seconds passed slowly by, as the constant tick-tocks of Andy's grandfather clock sounded them aloud in the room. The ZAFT base commander and the former ZAFT soldier exchanged steely gazes, waiting for the other's action. Both their trigger fingers slowly ached from the stiffness of their held position.

_To think that I'd confront one of my former students like this… but he's also an elite soldier like me._

_This has to be a cruel twist of fate, confronting my former sensei. I wouldn't want to go against him, but if it happens, I have no other choice._

The tense atmosphere held long, with a thickness that could be cut through with a knife.

The 'Desert Tiger' then finally broke the standoff, putting away his pistol and holstering it behind his back. Next him, Aisha glanced worriedly at him.

"Andy…?"

The ZAFT base commander shook his head in reply at her, then resuming attention at his guests with a serious disposition. Seeing his former sensei's putting his gun away, Kenji holstered his back in place, switching on its safety lock. Behind him, Kira and Cagalli slowly regained composure, but still having a hint of nervousness deep down.

"Thank you for your time, so please go home. The next time we meet in the battlefield, we're enemies, Kenji, and…?" he looked particularly at the Strike pilot, catching his name.

"…Kira. Kira Yamato, Waltfeld-san…"

"Very well… now please take your leave. Lucas!" the 'Desert Tiger' exclaimed to one of his guards posted outside his door, prompting to come inside his office and report to his commander instantly with a quick salute.

"Sir…!" the guard known as Lucas exclaimed.

Andy then pointed his guests out to him.

"Escort these guests outside the base immediately."

Saluting his commander again, Lucas beckoned the three teens to follow him out of Andy's office. Before leaving, Kenji gave one hard glance at the 'Desert Tiger', who stared him back with Aisha.

"I'm sorry it had to turn out like this, Waltfeld-sensei. But… it was nice seeing you again," the Seraph pilot remarked. He then gave a courteous nod and left, rejoining his friends.

As the three teens exited Andy's office, whose door was closed by the other guard posted, the 'Desert Tiger' then sat down on his seat, letting out a dejected sigh. Aisha massaged his shoulders from behind, trying to comfort him.

"Andy, dear… at least it was nice to see him in person again," she gently remarked.

Her lover reached for her left hand massaging his left shoulder, resting his left hand over it warmly. His lips curved slightly upwards into a smirk.

"Yes… it was indeed, Aisha."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the escorted three teens proceeded on another hallway leading outside of the ZAFT base, the Crusader Squad was in view, passing by them to the other direction.

"Jeez, you'd think the 'Desert Tiger' would have more entertaining facilities here. It's fairly boring in here, just being on standby!" Barry complained, placing both his hands behind his head as he walked with his squad.

"Oh, you're being such a wheeze, Barry, so quit complaining," Lisa remarked, folding her arms while walking.

"Besides, we're under Commander Waltfeld's jurisdiction, since it was an order from Captain Aster. Speaking of which, I wonder how he's doing... captain, did we get any word from him?" Miho inquired, resting her hands down overlapping each other as she strolled by.

"Hmm… I'm afraid not, Miho. I'll try to contact him later, once we meet up with Commander Waltfeld and discuss further regarding the EA legged ship," Ryu replied, placing his hands behind his back as he walked on.

Cagalli glanced next to Kira, who was walking by her side.

"Kira… so that's your name. Are you and Kenji really Coordinators then? I'm surprised to find that out."

"Oh… But I think that's not much of an issue, unless people keep bringing that up, Cagalli. That reminds me, are we going back to the camp with you wearing a dress?"

The Desert Dawn female teen rebel lightly blushed in embarrassment, giving the Strike pilot's left shoulder a light annoyed punch.

"Idiot… I'm not wearing this because I like it, for I was forced to! Now I don't have any spare clothes to wear, thanks to that weird woman who had me cleaned up back there."

"Ouch… ok, but you don't have to hit me so hard…"

Behind them, Kenji adjusted the collar of his short-sleeve white polo, with an undershirt worn beneath, then pocketing his hands in his khaki pants. He watched amusedly at the bickering teens (well actually Cagalli is the one mostly doing the bickering) before him, shaking his head understandably.

_Cagalli sure is a feisty girl. Her behavior is totally unpredictable, to say the least._

From the corner of his right eye, Kenji locked his attention with the Crusader Squad leader, who also locked eyes with him as the two said persons passed each other. Their eyes briefly met for the first time.

_Hmm… he holds a degree of certainty, dedication, and respect, judging by his stature. A red ZAFT uniform… ah, he's ace pilot then. Those three people behind him are also wearing red ZAFT uniforms… they must be a squad, now that I recall from my experience in ZAFT two years ago._

_This person passing by me... his eyes mirror experience of some sort. There's something mysterious about him that I can't quite figure out. Have we met before?_

As their groups passed by each other from a wide distance, both young men resumed attention to their new task in hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 20; +1630 hours**

**Location: Africa --- Libya; Desert Dawn main camp**

Back in the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, where the EA legged ship was secretly stored in the rebel camp, the deactivated Strike Gundam suddenly broke free from its restraints, catching several of Murdoch's team of mechanics/engineers working on it in surprise. They quickly backed away from the MS, not wanting to get in its way.

"Chief, the Strike started moving!" one mechanic/engineer exclaimed to his chief officer from high up in one of the rafters. The head mechanic/engineer was checking a list of needed supplies written on a paper pad he was holding. He glanced up at the mechanic/engineer calling out to him, then directing his attention to the Strike, which seemed to stumble awkwardly after taking a few steps from its parked spot.

"What in the world? Who the hell is behind its controls? Kira isn't back yet!" he exclaimed, beckoning his team of mechanics/engineers to run after the Gundam with him leading.

After taking another step, the said MS amazingly crashed onto the hangar bay's ground, shaking the entire room momentarily. Inside the Strike's cockpit, the unknown pilot jerked forward and backwards the control sticks, pressing or banging buttons, in a desperate attempt to start the Strike's OS again.

Tears welled up in his eyes beneath his yellow-tinted specs worn. Now realizing his desperate attempts not bearing fruit, he let go of the control sticks, banging frustratingly on his seat's armrests.

"Damn… damn… DAMN! Why? Why? WHY CAN'T I GET THIS THING MOVING?" Sai Argyle cried out in anguish, banging on the Strike's CIS one last time.

Was it a good idea to follow one's example? Such was the case happening for the unfortunate young, yellow-tinted spectacled man right here.


	21. Ep20: On a Calm Day

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 20: On a Calm Day**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 22; +1200 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs, Aprilius-One --- Clyne Residence**

Driving in an auto-car and stopping by the Clyne Residence's locked front gate, Athrun let himself be seen by the small id scanner, which ran a thorough scan on his face and both his retinas.

"PLEASE CONFIRM IDENTIFICATION," the machine voiced out.

"Athrun Zala, military id code A10099Z," the Aegis pilot remarked.

With an audible confirmation beep from the machine, the locked front gate opened, allowing him to drive inside the Clyne Residence. Arriving by the mansion's front door, he parked his auto-car, switching its ignition off, and exited the vehicle, grabbing a bouquet of flowers he left on the front seat next him. He walked up to the front door, pressing the doorbell. The front door then opened with the maid Marie inside, who instantly recognized him.

"Athrun-san…! Are you here to see Miss Clyne?" she greeted with a smile.

"Yes, Marie, is she in?"

"Yes, she is. Please come in!"

Closing the front door after beckoning the Aegis pilot to step inside, Marie proceeded to lead him to her female mistress, who walked by in view and approached them as they were inside the living room. Sporting a simple, elegant white dress with matching slippers, the pink-haired princess gave a small wave of greeting to her fiancée, adding a smile.

"Hello, Athrun! It's good of you to visit."

Athrun gave a courteous nod and smile in reply. The pink-haired princess turned to Marie.

"That will be all, Marie, thank you. Can you prepare some tea for Athrun and me?"

The said maid formally bowed, complying with her request and leaving the two teens alone and heading for the kitchen.

Before Athrun could speak another word, several bouncing balls surrounded Lacus and him right away. Looking closely at one of them, he saw them to be his personal creation, the Haros. They came in different colors, sounding out their bouncy actions.

"ATHRUN…! ATHRUN…! WELCOME!" they exclaimed, flapping their 'ears' in greeting.

Their creator grimaced little at them annoyed, before realizing the bouquet of flowers in his hand and handing it to Lacus, who accepted it warmly.

"My, such lovely flowers, Athrun, thank you!"

The Aegis pilot rubbed behind his head with his left hand, with his frown still evident on his face.

"Lacus, don't you think these Haros are a bit annoying? They must have given you a headache."

The pink-haired princess waved off his concern with her left hand.

"**-Giggle-** They're no trouble at all. I think they're just excited to see you, since it's been so long since your last visit. Come with me to the lawn, please."

She then led her fiancé to her mansion's lawn and took her seat at a table provided, watching Athrun doing the same action. Just then, a robotic dog hovered by, walking up to Lacus's feet and getting her attention. Realizing the bouquet of flowers in her hand, she then gave it to the robotic dog.

"Please give this to Marie, Okapi. Thank you."

The said robotic dog sounded out an affirmative beep in reply and then left, proceeding back inside its master's mansion with the bouquet of flowers lain atop of it. Before the two teens could continue their conversation, the pink-haired princess's Haros immediately swarmed her and her fiancée, bouncing up and down while flapping their 'ears'. Taking a small brush dabbed with white paint lain on the table, Lacus caught hold of a blue Haro and painted a white mustache on the small mechanical ball, then tossing it away. The other Haros proceeded to chase the painted blue Haro, giving peace and quiet to Athrun and Lacus, with the former sighing relieved at the retreating forms of his creations.

The Aegis pilot brushed off some specks of dirt from the left shoulder of his ZAFT red uniform, after noticing it. He then folded his hands together, resting them on the table while maintaining eye contact with the pink-haired princess before him, who was her caring and cheery self.

"I'm sorry for not able to attend the memorial ceremony, Lacus," Athrun started.

The said female teen shook her head in reply.

"There's no need to worry, I prayed for your mother on your behalf. In truth, more and more of our friends are enlisting in the military… I feel that the war between the EA and ZAFT is escalating. I wonder what Kira is doing now?"

At the mention of his childhood best friend, Athrun's eyes shimmered little, as he recalled the recent time seeing him during the battle with the EA 8th Fleet, taking place in the Earth's atmosphere. His last memory of him was that of witnessing the Aile Strike plummeting down to Earth.

"He's probably down on Earth somewhere, I believe…"

Lacus looked curiously at the Aegis pilot, then remembering her previous encounter with Kira onboard the _Archangel_.

"Were you both friends for a long time?"

"…Yes, we've been, since we were around four or five years old. We lived in the lunar city of Copernicus on the Moon for a long time, but I had to come back to the PLANTs when my father asked me to."

The pink-haired princess's mouth etched in a curious, small gaping mouth as she understood the remark describing the Aegis and the Strike pilots' cultivating friendship.

"Oh… when I met with Kira and told him about Haro, he told me his Torii, a small, mechanical bird, was also made by you."

Athrun looked up at Lacus with surprise by her remark.

"He still has Torii with him? I… didn't know that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 22; +1215 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs, Aprilius-One --- ZAFT Supreme Council**

In a press conference held in the news room of the ZAFT Supreme Council, the National Defense Committee Chairman was currently giving a speech regarding the present escalating war between the EA and ZAFT.

"The war with the Earth Alliance has constantly grown moderately, after we received confirmed reports of them collaborating with unidentified sources to start off their own production of mobile suits. Worst of all, they held this top-secret MS project in the neutral colony of Heliopolis, which led to its inevitable destruction! This goes to show that they're amassing their forces for an all-out counterattack. However, the Supreme Council will hold a meeting to discuss for possible solutions to this dilemma. If all else fails, we will have no choice but to resort to a military campaign dubbed Operation Spitbreak," he stated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 22; +1220 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs, Aprilius-One --- Amalfi Residence**

Watching Patrick Zala's speech on TV with his son in the living room, Yuri Amalfi folded his arms and sighed wistfully.

"It looks like the bill for Operation Spitbreak needs to be approved. This means for you going back into battle… but nonetheless, I'm proud of you, Nicol," the Supreme Council member remarked, glancing next to his son.

The Blitz pilot nodded respectfully in reply, with his eyes filled with purpose and resolve.

"I understand, father. I shall do my best."

Yuri ruffled his son's long, curly olive-green hair affectionately, knowing well that his son was serving under the respected Le Creuset unit. Soon later, his wife, Isadora Amalfi, walked in the living room, docked in house clothes with an apron. She placed a kiss on her son's left cheek, smiling lovingly at him, and then turned to her husband, who noticed the serious look on her face. He nodded understandingly at her.

"We'll leave you be, son, me and your mother have something important to discuss."

With that said Yuri got up from the living room couch and beckoned his wife to follow after him, leaving their son alone. The Blitz pilot continued to watch Patrick's speech for a few more seconds, then decided he seen enough. He switched off the TV with its remote, placing it on the living room couch. He got up from the couch and went up to his family's medium-sized, black piano placed on the corner of the living room, and started playing it.

The gentle sounds of the piano echoed throughout the living room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 22; +1230 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs, Aprilius-One --- ZAFT Supreme Council**

After the recent half-hour press conference was finished, the ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman and the National Defense Committee Chairman met together in an undisclosed briefing room of the council building.

Glancing at his long-time friend with worry, Siegel Clyne walked up to him and began.

"The bill for Operation Spitbreak is likely to be approved, judging from the circumstances of the present situation. Yet, I don't want to drag this war on for much longer, Patrick."

Patrick Zala placed his hands behind his back, smirking confidently to himself, not looking at the ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman.

"Humph… we've evolved into a new species, Siegel. We don't need to co-exist with Naturals!"

"I strongly disagree with that. What about the decreasing birth rates of third-generation Coordinators? The facts about them have been much alarming."

Patrick waved off his friend's worry with the back of his right hand.

"Bah, those problems will be solved, Siegel. We have our top scientists working on it as we speak! And besides, I don't want to de-evolve to the level of those pathetic Naturals."

With that said, he then left the room, leaving Siegel behind staring at his retreating form with furrowed eyebrows and a sneer.

"You fool… we can't de-evolve if we never really evolved to begin with."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At +1300 hours, the PLANT Supreme Council commenced its daily meeting. Amongst the council members, Yuri Amalfi stood up from his seat, typing meticulously on his keyboard interface before glancing around the entire council.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hereby present the bill for Operation Spitbreak, now transferred to your display screens. Let's take some time to examine the details. Chairman Clyne, we'll leave the necessary decision-making to you."

The Supreme Council Chairman nodded affirmatively at his fellow council member, then watching him sitting back down on his seat. He glanced around the rest of the council members, watching them immerse in crucial discussion. Before him, the holographic display screen showed the necessary bill for the dubbed military campaign. Sighing deep down, he folded his arms while beginning to read the contents of the bill.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 22; +1315 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs, Aprilius-One --- ZAFT Central HQ**

Inside his personal quarters, the masked Rau was laid on his bed, beginning a light nap, when suddenly he felt his heart beating furiously than normal, causing him to clutch at his chest and writhing in agony. Clad only in white boxers for his sleeping attire, he flung his blanket off him and shakily fell off his bed, while reaching for a small drawer next him. Opening it which revealed a small box containing blue pills (similar to the one in his office on the _Vesalius_) he gingerly took a piece, throwing it in his mouth. He then went over to a mini-ref nearby and flung it open, taking a small, chilled water bottle from inside. Twisting off its cap, he took a hearty gulp of the liquid of life, downing the blue pill along in his throat.

"**-Gulg- -Gulg- **Ah…"

The ringing of his phone lain on the drawer next his bed caught his attention, prompting him to answer the incoming call.

"Yes…?"

"I want you to meet me later to discuss some of the details of Operation Spitbreak, Creuset," Patrick Zala's raspy voice sounded.

"Yes, Chairman Zala."

"Ha, ha, ha… if we raise the stakes of Operation Spitbreak, those foolish Naturals will probably do the same thing as well. I'll see you then."

Hearing him hang up, Rau's lips curled up in a devilish smile as he placed his receiver back in place, then eyeing it.

_Humph… I'll let Chairman Zala be as arrogant as he wants for now._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 22; +1320 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs, Aprilius-One --- Clyne Residence**

After having some freshly-brewed tea served by Marie, Lacus and Athrun ended their conversation, after the latter noticed the present time on his left wristwatch, needing to make his departure back to his quarters in ZAFT Central HQ. The two teens went outside the mansion's front door, where Athrun's auto-car was parked.

"I'm sorry that I have to end our meeting so soon. I'll see if I can arrange my schedule to meet you again, Lacus," the Aegis pilot spoke, then giving a kiss on the pink-haired princess's left cheek.

"Please take care, Athrun."

Nodding to her in reply, the Aegis pilot went inside his auto-car, starting its ignition and driving off to exit the Clyne residence. Lacus watched his retreating form in earnest, giving a hopeful smile, before entering back inside her home and closing the front door after her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Athrun's auto-car drove on a seaside road, the Aegis pilot kept his eyes focused on the road, while recalling witnessing PLANT Junius-Seven's destruction on TV, and his enlistment with the ZAFT military. His green eyes shimmered brightly, as he felt his spirit dampen with sadness.

_Mother… I don't know when this war will end. I wish that you're still alive so I can see you again. Father hasn't been himself at all since you passed on… _

_Please tell me what to do… I… I'm not sure about all this._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 22; +1320 hours**

**Location: Africa --- Libya; Desert Dawn main camp**

Meanwhile on the _Archangel_, Fllay followed from a short distance the Strike pilot accompanying Kuzzey, who was carrying a tray of food prepared by Chef Carte. The two male teens went over to Sai's locked quarters, with Kuzzey unlocking his door via keypad lock. He glanced warily at Kira.

"Umm… you wait here. I don't think it'll do any good for you to be seen by him."

The Strike pilot sadly nodded in reply, looking down at the floor. Kuzzey then went inside, with Sai's automatic door opening before him. Inside the yellow-tinted spectacled male teen's quarters, it was almost pitch-black, but Kuzzey could make out the form of his quiet and gloomy friend sitting alone on his bed, with his chin propped on his legs drawn to his chest, clad in his EA uniform.

"Here's your food, Sai. I'm afraid you'll have to be locked up in your room for a week, as Captain Ramius ordered."

After laying down the tray of food near his bed, Kuzzey waited earnestly for a reply from his yellow-tinted spectacled friend. Finding him in no mood to talk, he shook his head, pitying him, and left his quarters.

Hearing his door locked from outside, Sai continued to keep his eyes glued to the dim wall before him. In his mind, the personal conflict with his supposed-to-be fiancée loomed heavily.

_Fllay… Kira… I… I don't know what I feel about you two anymore._

Watching Kira and Kuzzey then leave Sai's quarters, Fllay approached its locked door, looking ashamedly at it. She could picture her now estranged fiancée sitting alone, wallowing in despair over their break-up.

_Sai… I'm sorry… but I think it's for the best._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside Murrue's office, she, Mwu, Natarle, Kenji, and Peter were discussing a battle plan with Sahib, the Desert Dawn leader. Leaning against the wall with folded arms, Mwu began with an important question.

"I'm worried about casualties among your men, Sahib. Will it be alright with you?"

The Desert Dawn leader stroked his grizzled beard with his right hand.

"A lot of the women from Tassil want them to just surrender, Lieutenant La Flaga. My people have been oppressed for over a hundred years, and are tired of it. We don't want to rule others, nor do we wish to be ruled ourselves. We'll need the _Archangel's_ help, so don't worry about casualties."

Mwu shrugged his shoulders in resignation.

"…I suppose it can't be helped then."

Murrue turned to Kenji, who was specially invited by her to attend this briefing.

"Kenji, you might be wondering why I called you here to this briefing. After your run-in with the 'Desert Tiger', we want to hear your opinion in this matter, since… you were a former ZAFT soldier as him. Have you any idea on the number of his forces stationed in Banadiya?"

Amongst the group, only Sahib was startled to hear the fact that the Seraph pilot was a former ZAFT soldier. He eyed warily at him, gauging his worth.

_So he's a former ZAFT soldier? Then it must not have been hard for him to protect Kira and Cagalli when they all were taken to meet the 'Desert Tiger'._

Kenji pocketed his hands in his EA pants, half-expecting for the _Archangel_ high-rank trio to know about his previous occupation. He gave a quick glance to his uncle, who looked worriedly at him, shrugging his shoulders.

_Sigh... Uncle Peter must have divulged my previous occupation as a ZAFT soldier to them. Oh well… I can't blame him, especially if they we're curious about my skill in piloting the Seraph._

Shaking off the distress of being found out in his mind, Kenji calmly shook his head in reply, earning disappointed looks on Murrue and Natarle's faces.

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to estimate the number of his forces stationed there in Banadiya, captain. It was only a chance meeting with him that led me there in his stationed base," he remarked.

"How can you say that? It would be important to learn more about the enemy, Kenji!" the _Archangel_ second-in-command exclaimed in disbelief.

The Seraph pilot pondered on his former teacher's words from their previous encounter.

"_**You both may fight like berserkers, but you can't escape from a palace filled with Coordinators, try if you must. I don't know why you're fighting your own kind, but as long as you're piloting the Strike and the other unknown prototype MS, you're enemies."**_

"**_The name of my MS is the Seraph, Waltfeld-sensei. Remember that. On the plus side, I'd prefer to avoid bloodshed between us, knowing you might be considerate enough."_**

"_**-Chuckle- Really now, Kenji… have you forgotten my motto? You know the one I always state in my class during the academy days?" **_

"…_**Of course, Waltfeld-sensei."**_

"**_To know thy enemy, you must be the enemy."_**

His pocketed right hand clenched into a tight fist.

_Waltfeld-sensei… then I must fight you. You're my enemy._

Noticing his nephew's thoughtful look on his face, Peter felt concerned and worried for him deep down.

_Kenji… I'm sorry for not informing you about telling them your true identity. What are you possibly thinking now?_

Murrue gave a hard look at the Seraph pilot, reaffirming a believed fact deep down.

_He had met up with the 'Desert Tiger', who's also from ZAFT. It must be hard for him, now deciding to fight against a former comrade._

The Seraph pilot stopped tightening his right hand pocketed, and relaxed it. He glanced up at everyone in the room with a new resolve.

"I'm sorry for my reluctance. Ok… if we're to commence this operation against the 'Desert Tiger', then I'll let you in what I know of him. Captain, if we're to engage his forces outside his base, we'll have to be wary of ambushes or traps. Knowing his curious nature of the enemy, he'll try to have the _Archangel_ isolated in a remote area."

The rest of the group glanced at him with surprise by his statement, which seemed to imply their common foe's battle tactics. Mwu raised a left eyebrow in interest, wanting to hear more from the Seraph pilot. Natarle nodded understandably, placing her hands behind her back.

_That's a good analysis of the enemy, Kenji. It shows the result of your military training, which seems very different from the EA._

"Hmm… if what you say is true, then how are we to engage the 'Desert Tiger' then?" Sahib asked.

Kenji turned to the said Desert Dawn leader with a look of importance in his eyes.

"Have you a map of the surrounding desert areas near your resistance group's main camp?"

"Yes, I do."

"Please lay it open here on this table. Captain, you wouldn't mind if we use it for this purpose?"

Murrue permitted the Seraph pilot's intended action with a wave of her right hand, beckoning him to continue. A large map detailing the surrounding desert areas near the Desert Dawn main camp was laid on another medium-sized table belonging to the _Archangel_ Captain. The group gathered around it, observing the map.

Kenji then laid his right forefinger on the center of the map.

"Everyone… we shall commence this operation, which I dubbed as 'Operation _Lesseps_ Breakthrough', courtesy of my former sensei's land battleship. I'll begin laying down my plan, so please give your utmost attention."

Murrue let out a surprised cry, prompting everyone's attention on her. Her cheeks flushing little with embarrassment, she turned to the Seraph pilot with a smile.

"That's quite a name for this operation, Kenji. I was actually thinking the same name too, but you beat me to it first."

Kenji suppressed the urge to smirk at the _Archangel_ Captain. Instead, he gave her an amused smile, acknowledging her remark before turning attention to the map lain before him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Arnold, Miriallia, and Tolle gathered around a mobile armor simulator lain on a clear spot on the corner of the room, which was manned by none other than Cagalli. The Desert Dawn female teen rebel jerked the control stick with both hands to maneuver her simulated mobile suit displayed on-screen.

"Heh… just a little more… ha, ha…! Take that! Woo-hoo… now's that a high score!" she exclaimed delightedly, releasing her grip on the control stick and throwing her hands up in victory. The simulated mobile armor (which was the Moebius-Zero) racked up an impressive number of kills, showing potential in her to pilot a mobile armor.

"Wow… you even beat my score! Way to go, Cagalli!" Tolle congratulated, patting her right shoulder.

"That's amazing… it seemed… flawless I think," Miriallia commented, supporting the short blonde-haired female teen.

Arnold merely wondered about Cagalli's performance, furrowing his eyebrows and folding his arms in earnest. He opted not to voice out his comment.

_Well… she's not bad from a glance. Still… I don't know._

The Desert Dawn female teen rebel embarrassingly took in the compliments coming to her, shrugging them off with her hands. She then got up from the MA simulator's seat, then leaving the audience and going over to look at Skygrasper-2, parked in another corner of the room. As her eyes trailed first on the aircraft's body, she felt compelled to lay her hand on it for a feel.

However, before she could do so, a panicked mechanic/engineer of Murdoch's quickly spotted her nearby the aircraft, and placed his body between her and Skygrasper-2, waving both hands in front of him to carefully beckon her to move away from the aircraft.

"Woah, woah, woah…! You can't actually use Skygrasper-2, even though you mastered the MA simulator I just saw you in now," he stated with a panicked look on his face.

Cagalli let out a huff of disagreement, placing her hands on her hips and eyeing annoyingly at the mechanic/engineer standing before her.

"What's with you of all a sudden? I only wanted to check it out!" she exclaimed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Kira's quarters, he and his new love were lying down on his bed, with the former resting his head on his hands held behind it. Lying next to his left side, Fllay laid over her naked, slim leg on his, while nuzzling against the crook of his neck, with strands of her dark-red hair resting on Kira's pillow. Both teens were clad in their EA uniforms, but with exposed feet, having set aside their shoes and socks on the floor.

"Kira… what are you thinking about now…?" Fllay piped in, cherishing her boyfriend's warmth.

The Strike pilot kept his amethyst eyes on his quarters' dull-white ceiling, with his mind looming about Sai. His lips neither curved up nor down, but rather stayed in their neutral place, giving a passive expression on his face.

"…I feel sorry for doing such a horrible thing to Sai."

"Kira… I'm the one who should apologize, having brought you a burden to bear because of me."

"Fllay… but…"

"Please… don't think too much about Sai. For the meantime, let's just enjoy this moment together."

Before Fllay could place a kiss on her boyfriend's lips, he unexpectedly got up from his bed, struggling to get away from her grasp and earning a startled gasp from her.

"Kira…?"

Standing up with his hands clenched into tight fists, Kira's eyes narrowed and shimmered on the floor.

"I'm sorry… but I'm in no mood to be with you now. Please understand… I need to be alone for a while."

With that said, the Strike pilot quickly wore his socks and shoes, and abruptly left his quarters, leaving behind a confused Fllay on his bed. Her face etched in a disappointed and sad look, as she sat up and rested her hands down on Kira's bed.

"Oh Kira… I'm sorry…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 22; +1330 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs, Aprilius-One --- ZAFT Central HQ**

Inside the National Defense Committee Chairman's office, the masked Rau was called in, closing his door after him.

Seated behind his desk, Patrick glanced up at his expected visitor, with his hands folded in a temple and rested on the desk.

"Ah, Creuset, I assume you received my call earlier? No matter, I'm sorry to have suddenly called you in here. Anyway, I would like to ask for your… assurance… that you'll help me with the 'real' Operation Spitbreak."

Rau's eyebrows peaked up expectedly at his remark, with his lips curling slightly up in a mild-mannered smile. He placed his hands behind his back, standing attentively before Patrick.

"…Do tell, Chairman Zala."

_Ha, ha, ha… the gears of my plan are turning in motion…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Returning home to the ZAFT Central HQ, where his personal quarters were resided, Athrun closed his front door after him, locking it. He unbuttoned the top of his ZAFT red uniform, hanging it on a nearby coat racket in the narrow hallway leading to his living room.

After taking a step in the living room, he then glanced at a small clipboard with posted notes, tidbits, and pictures reminiscent of his glory days in ZAFT. His green eyes took notice of a certain picture showing him and Kira playing ball during their childhood years.

_Kira… I don't know what to do with you…_

Deciding to shake off further worry from his mind, Athrun proceeded to his bedroom, starting to prepare a fresh set of house clothes for him, before heading inside his bathroom for a much needed shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 22; +1800 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Kingdom of Orb; Onogoro Island**

Inside a Morgenroete Inc. secret factory hidden deep beneath one of Orb's islands, a mobile suit testing project was at progress held in a test area. A prototype MS, colored in chrome-gray, was performing basic movements, which was monitored by the area's control room. Many personnel staff inside the control room was seated behind their terminals, typing on their keyboard interfaces as they started initiation of data gathering.

In the center of the control room stood a senior female engineer, docked in a leather light-red jacket semi-opened (with a peculiar insignia etched on its left chest) with a white undershirt, belted light-blue jeans, and purple leather shoes. Twirling a lock of her long, light-brown hair with her right hand, she observed closely at the prototype MS taking slow baby steps.

"I can barely get this thing moving forward, Dr. Simmons!" a female voice sounded in the control room's speakers. It apparently belonged to the test pilot controlling the prototype MS.

The said senior female engineer adjusted her headset-mic before speaking in reply through it.

"Ok… just keep this up for a few more minutes, Asagi. How are your efforts in the controls?"

"**-Sigh-** I'm jerking the control sticks as hard as I can to move, but it's still barely responsive. Adding also my stepping moderately on the pedal thrusters, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Erica Simmons furrowed her eyebrows, with her blue eyes mirroring disappointment of her expectations in the prototype MS's test run. Rubbing her forehead to ease further disappointment from her mind, her right fingers clutched her headset-mic once again.

"Ok… that's enough for now. Thanks for your participation in this test run, Asagi. Try to park the prototype MS back near the test area's entrance door."

"I understand, ma'am."

The senior female engineer watched the prototype MS barely taking several steps back to the direction of the test area's entrance door. She glanced around the personnel staff seated behind their terminals, gathering the last amount of data from the prototype MS's test run.

"Well, everyone, I guess that concludes tonight's test run. We'll do another test run by Wednesday. Thanks for your time in gathering data from this run. Kathleen, can you store all the data in a MD disk and give it to me in my office later?"

The said female personnel staff nodded to her in reply from her terminal, before resuming her task in hand to begin compiling gathered data of the prototype MS's test run.

Erica's ears then picked up the sound of the control room's automatic sliding doors opening, indicating a visitor entering inside. She glanced back to find a senior scientist clad in researcher attire. He looked to be around 50-years old, sporting short, gray hair, azure eyes, and a gray beard.

Erica smiled at the visitor in greeting, giving a small wave to him with her left hand.

"Hello there, Professor Kato, you're looking mighty well. Have you come to observe the prototype MS's test run? If so, then you're too late."

The said senior male scientist waved off her pleasant greeting with the back of his left hand, adding annoyed scowl on his face.

"Forgive my abrupt mood, I take it from the expression of your face, which I caught sight of for a second or two when I just came in this room, mirrored a disappointing result?"

Erica shrugged her shoulders in defeat, amazed deep down at the male scientist's keen perception.

"Well… it seems there's no use hiding from you, but yes it was."

Aile Kato rubbed underneath his chin with his right hand, his face trained in thought for a few seconds before glancing up at Erica.

"How was the test pilot doing?"

"Well… she pulled at all the stops, but unfortunately her efforts couldn't bear fruit."

"Hmm… I suppose the first problem regarding this has something to with the pilot… uh, not that I'm being judgmental on him/her, but I'm considering all the factors to arrive at a possible solution. Was the OS also difficult to use?"

"That's what I'm mostly thinking… the OS… to be the main problem, not the pilot. I suppose you could reconfigure it to a simpler format for the pilot?"

Aile placed his hands behind his back, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Huh… a simpler format for the pilot… you've got to be kidding! I maybe a well-versed research MS scientist, but I lack some refined programming skills to accomplish that task. I managed to create the OS based on the five main prototypes, four which are in now ZAFT's hands, and one whose fate is unknown."

Erica let out a distraught sigh.

"Professor, the OS integrated in that prototype MS is well… clunky and sophisticated for a Natural to use. What about the ones from your personal project?"

Aile's eyes widen in alarm at the mention of his personal MS project. He placed a finger on his lips to silence further words spoken by the senior female engineer before him.

"…Shush! How on earth did you catch wind of that news?"

"**-Giggle-** Come now, professor, I know you're a dedicated genius… even my curiosity can't be contained. It was only a rumor I heard by word of mouth."

"…I suppose it has come to this then. May we step in my temporary office now?"

Erica playfully waved goodbye at him with an amused look on her face.

"Come now, professor, it's your new office and quarters now! You can consider yourself lucky to escape from Heliopolis before it was destroyed. You have Vann to thank for that."

"**-Sigh­-** Yes, yes… I know… sorry, I considered Heliopolis to be my first and only home, that's all. Of course I was grateful for that masked young man to have found my escape pod and brought me down here in Orb of all places. Enough needless rambling from you, Miss Simmons, let's be on our way now."

"Lead on, professor."

With that said, the two aforementioned people exited the control room, leaving behind the personnel staff finishing their assigned tasks.


	22. Ep21: The End of the Sand Cloud

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 21: The End of the Sand Cloud**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 28; +1000 hours**

**Location: Africa, Libya --- ZAFT Banadiya Base**

In the desert outskirts of the ZAFT Banadiya Base, several transport planes arrived on the base's few runaways, then taxing near the base's hangar bay. From a distance, Andy watched two ZuOOT units, the Duel, the Buster, and the Spawn Gundams being unloaded into the base's hangar bay. Folding his arms, Andy turned to his able-ready aide, DaCosta, who stood by his right side watching the new MS arrivals as well.

"Why couldn't we get more BuCUEs, DaCosta? Are these all the Gibraltar base could furnish us?" he asked concerned. In truth, he preferred a BuCUE MS than a new or standard ZAFT-issued MS. The BuCUE was more to his taste when it came to MS.

The dark-red haired junior officer shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Sorry, commander, but the Gibraltar base couldn't spare any. I think they tried to make up for that by sending three Gundams instead."

The 'Desert Tiger' shook his head in disappointment.

"Gundams… so that's what those particular MS are called. But still, I don't like it. The three pilots of those MS only have space combat experience, save for one of my former students --- who was well versed not only in space, but air, land, and sea combat as well. I don't like where the other two have come from because they're from the Le Creuset unit."

DaCosta glanced surprisingly at his commander.

"One of your former students… who might he be, commander? And the other two pilots you mentioned… you must mean Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman?"

"Uh-huh… well, you'll soon find out who he is. Let's go out there and meet them, shall we?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After disembarking from their Gundams, Eiji, Dearka, and Yzak proceeded to meet up with the oncoming 'Desert Tiger' and DaCosta, with the former welcoming them with open arms. The three ZAFT Gundam pilots saluted their commanding officer immediately.

"Welcome to the Banadiya base, my stationed HQ. As you all know, I'm Commander Waltfeld. This here standing next me is my personnel aide, Martin DaCosta."

The said dark-red haired ZAFT officer nodded affirmatively to the three Gundam pilots, offering a handshake to them, which they complied.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Andy glanced particularly at Eiji with a wry smile, then offering a handshake to him.

"Well, well… I never thought I'd have one of my former students under my command. What brings you over here to the harsh deserts of Africa, Eiji?"

The Spawn pilot smiled back, accepting his handshake warmly.

"The legged EA warship is what brought me here to his place, Waltfeld-sensei. That and two of its prototype Gundams used onboard for their defensive purposes."

Standing behind him, Yzak and Dearka looked at the friendly exchange with raised eyebrows.

_Sensei…? No way… he had the 'Desert Tiger' as a teacher before?_

_Damn, Eiji's lucky to have the 'Desert Tiger' as a teacher during the academy! Lucky devil…_

DaCosta scanned his eyes all over the Spawn pilot, gauging his character. But when his ears caught the mention of his name, he immediately did a double-take, pointing at him with his right forefinger and bowing respectfully to him.

"…You're… Eiji Shinonome, the 'Red Reaper'! It's an honor to meet you!"

The said Gundam pilot merely shrugged off DaCosta's remark with the back of his left hand.

"Please, I'm not that cut out to be well-known, so enough with those kind of remarks. I'm getting a lot of them from any ZAFT officer I'm encountering."

Andy smirked at his former student standing before him.

"…For the feared 'Red Reaper', you're a modest type. You're still the same from the academy, eh?"

Eiji rubbed behind his head with his left hand in slight embarrassment. He then prompted Yzak and Dearka to salute along with him.

"I'm not one to bask in fame, Waltfeld-sensei. Anyways, back to the regular introductions. Pilots Eiji Shinonome, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman reporting for duty… we're temporarily under your command for this campaign on the EA legged-warship, the _Archangel_."

Saluting back the three Gundam pilots, the 'Desert Tiger' chuckled humouredly. He then noticed the scar etched on Yzak's face.

"Oh…? You know, when soldiers don't remove scars, it's because they've vowed something to them, and such example is you standing before me, Yzak Joule."

Everyone turned their attention to the Duel pilot, as a light shade of red etched on his cheeks in embarrassment. Struggling to regain composure, he shrugged off his embarrassment and piped in a question to Andy.

"Where's the _Archangel_, Commander Waltfeld?"

"According to intelligence, it's about 180 km to the south at the resistance base."

The Spawn pilot furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"The resistance group known as the Desert Dawn, I believe?"

DaCosta turned to Eiji with an affirmative nod.

"That's correct, Commander Shinonome. We're planning to move out in about few hours time, until Commander Waltfeld here gives the order."

"Once again, I'd be referred to my first name, rather than my rank, for I'm under temporary command of Waltfeld-sensei here. Please keep that in mind, officer DaCosta."

"Oh, uh… right. My apologies…!"

Andy chuckled humouredly again, then beckoning his temporary subordinates to follow after him.

"Well, that's enough for the formalities, everyone. Please follow me to the base briefing room for the upcoming mission regarding the _Archangel_."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking along with Andy, DaCosta, Dearka, and Yzak, Eiji found himself entering a winding corridor leading up to the base's briefing room. From the corner of his left eye, he caught sight of four particular ZAFT red-coat officers approaching him from an opposite corridor. He glanced up at their direction to find the Crusader Squad surrounding him with relief etched on their faces.

"Commander...! You're alive… that's well," Ryu remarked with a smile.

"Commander Shinonome… you had us worried back there during the battle with EA 8th Fleet," Lisa commented.

"It looks like the 'Red Reaper' is built of leaner stuff than I thought, I never doubted you for a second since then," Barry quipped, shrugging his shoulders.

"Commander… welcome back," Miho greeted, bowing formally at him.

Andy, DaCosta, Dearka, and Yzak glanced at the scene before them with amusement. Noticing their amused looks on their faces, Eiji turned to the Crusader Squad and shrugged off their worry and concern for their fellow comrade with a wry smile.

"**-Chuckle-** I share the same feeling, it's good to see you all. Have you heard word from Captain Aster lately?"

Ryu shook his head in reply, folding his arms.

"Unfortunately not... we've yet to await further contact from him since he assigned the squad to be temporarily under Commander Waltfeld's command."

"Hmm… I see. Well, since you all dropped by to see me, why don't you join us for the mission briefing regarding the legged EA warship, the _Archangel_? The 'Desert Tiger' will do the honors."

Andy chuckled light-heartedly at his former student's remark, then glancing around everyone in the hallway.

It was then Barry noticed Yzak and Dearka standing by, and jovially walked up to them, getting their attention.

"Hey-hey…! If it isn't the two hotshots, Joule and Elsman, standing before me! How are you two doing?" he squeezed in between the two said Gundam pilots and snaked his arms around their shoulders, warmly patting them with a glad smile.

Yzak eyed Barry with annoyance, delivering a grunt of acknowledgment to him.

"Argh… of all the people to run into here, it had to be you, Walters. Don't get too touchy with me here!" the Duel pilot shrugged off Barry's hold, stepping next to the Buster pilot, who also pulled his arm away from his shoulder and shook hands with him instead.

"Ha, ha, ha… we're glad to see you, Barry. So that's your famed 'Crusader Squad' standing around Eiji there, eh? Well, it looks like we'll be fighting buddies for an upcoming mission explained by Commander Waltfeld. You've heard of the _Archangel_?" Dearka asked.

The Crusader Squad member codenamed Crusader-02 nodded in reply.

"Uh-huh… I even had the pleasure to fight with one of its MS pilots, whom easily held us off during the last battle. Gah… you should have seen that guy… whenever he took on me, he'll always turned my GINN into mince sushi! Strange enough, he always leaves my GINN's cockpit intact."

The Buster pilot widened little his eyes in amazement, recalling a similar experience. He snapped his right fingers to remember more.

"That's right… now that you mention it I think I fought that guy before. He was fast… and deadly, to be exact. Ugh… whenever I think about him, I get the chills."

"Whoa… you don't say! That's three times I had to fight him…"

Noticing his temporary subordinates in the midst of discussion, the 'Desert Tiger' let out a loud whistle with his right finger, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, it seems all the necessary guests are here. Now, if we can simply continue on our way to the base briefing room, we'll have more time for further discussion."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 28; +1030 hours**

**Location: Africa, Libya --- Desert Dawn main camp**

Meanwhile in the resistance base, the many able-bodied rebels began loading their army-standard 4x4 jeeps with weapons and ammunition, before leaving with the _Archangel_ for the campaign 'Operation Lesseps Breakthrough'.

Walking amidst the rebel jeeps, Kisaka spotted Cagalli standing alone on a secluded spot, staring at a piece of object held in her left hand. He walked up to her, getting her attention.

"What are you looking at, Cagalli?" he asked.

"Oh… Kisaka… it's a piece of malachite ore that belonged to Ahmed. His mother gave it to me because he was planning on doing so himself."

Cagalli grasped the small ore tightly with shimmering eyes, as she recalled Ahmed's last moments during the previous battle. Noticing her emotional distress regarding the young male rebel, Kisaka placed his right hand on her left shoulder in support.

"It's ok… I'm sure he'll be happy to know and see that you accepted his gift," he quietly spoke to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ mess hall, Mwu walked in to find Kira seated alone and eyeing his dish of kebab, unsure of what to eat it with. He walked up to him, getting his attention with a jovial wave of his right hand.

"Hey, Kira… you need to hurry up and eat before we go into battle soon."

Noticing a small bottle of yogurt sauce provided on Kira's table, Mwu grabbed and handed it over to the Strike pilot.

"Speaking of which, yogurt sauce is the best for kebab."

The remark caused Kira to recall the first words from the 'Desert Tiger' regarding his kebab.

"_**Hey, yogurt sauce should go well on your kebab. Why don't you use it instead?"**_

Noticing the thoughtful look on Kira's face, Mwu pursed his lips, coming up with the right choice of words to reply.

"Well, the 'Desert Tiger' obviously has good taste, but it's best not to know anything about your enemy. If you're going to fight an enemy, it's harder if you know them."

Glancing up at the Moebius-Zero pilot surprised, Kira then recalled his first standoff with his childhood best friend, Athrun.

_Athrun…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 28; +1100 hours**

**Location: Africa, Libya --- ZAFT Banadiya Base**

Inside the _Lesseps's_ main bridge, a communications officer relayed the latest transmission from ZAFT intelligence to DaCosta, who quickly made his way into the land battleship's briefing room, finding Andy, Eiji, Dearka, Yzak, and the Crusader Squad inside, standing around a map display table.

"Commander, a latest transmission from intelligence… the EA legged warship, the _Archangel,_ has been immediately launched!" the dark red-haired junior officer reported with a salute.

Andy laid his hands down on the map display table before him, looking at his personal aide with a hint of excitement in the thrill of a hunt.

"Ah… so it has finally made its move then, eh. It's time to move out! Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes the mission briefing. Does anyone have questions on this matter? No…? Good."

Everyone proceeded to exit the briefing room, save for Eiji, who was last to leave and was stopped by Andy, who placed a hand on his shoulder from behind to get his attention.

"Waltfeld-sensei…? What is it?" the Spawn pilot asked, glancing back at his former teacher.

The 'Desert Tiger' narrowed his eyes seriously at the Gundam pilot.

"I'm letting you know that I had the pleasure to make acquaintance of Kenji Hyne a few days ago."

"…What! How… was he doing when you met him at that time?"

"**-Chuckle-** He seemed to be doing very well. His skills haven't diminished either, since his resignation from ZAFT two years ago."

Recalling the previous MS fights he had with his best friend up to this point, Eiji gritted his teeth beneath a closed mouth, clenching his right hand into a shaky fist. His baby-blue eyes shimmered lightly at his former teacher standing before him.

"Then you know that he's with the EA forces now? I've discovered that fact when he was among the ones piloting the prototype mobile suits used by the legged EA warship, which I had chance to encounter many times."

"Ah… yeah… he told me that his MS is called the Seraph, I believe. I've seen how he performed in battle after crossing swords with me for past few days, since the _Archangel_ landed here in ZAFT territory."

Folding his arms, the 'Desert Tiger' looked at Eiji in the eye, demanding a real answer to his question posed for him.

"Then… do you have no qualms in fighting him, not even trying to convince him joining back in ZAFT instead?"

Eiji's face etched in a resolute manner.

"I'm sure, Waltfeld-sensei. I have no regrets."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, February 28; +1200 hours**

**Location: Africa, Libya --- Banadiya territory**

Back with the _Archangel_, it continued cruising through the endless, open desert dunes of the area. In the ship's main bridge, Murrue glanced from her seat at the main screen, which showed Kenji's image displayed. The said Gundam pilot was ready in his EA pilot suit and behind the controls of the Seraph.

"So… you believe he'll make the first move, Kenji?" the _Archangel_ Captain asked worriedly.

"Yes. I studied under him back in my ZAFT academy days. Knowing his knack of recon and studying his intended enemy, I'm sure he'll want the first strike, captain."

From her seat in the CIC area, Natarle furrowed her eyebrows, analyzing her own assumptions of the upcoming battle with the 'Desert Tiger'.

"Well… I suppose we can put our faith in you, Kenji. It's our best shot, I guess. But still, I can't help but feel uncertain in your battle plan you explained back in the briefing room."

The Seraph pilot gave a resolute look at the _Archangel_ second-in-command.

"Don't worry, Ensign Badgiruel. I'll _definitely_ ensure the success or failure of this operation; I'll take full responsibility. I just need your support."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the _Archangel_ trekked through another enclosed desert area which housed a nearby abandoned factory, several explosions suddenly erupted from the ground beneath it, halting the EA legged-warship in its tracks.

Nearby the isolated area, several ZAFT soldiers belonging to the 'Desert Tiger' quickly clamored out from their desert camouflages, abandoning several dynamite pumps, which were the ones to set off well-placed mines beneath the _Archangel_. They rushed to their parked attack helicopters, hopping aboard them and starting their ignition.

The _Lesseps_ and an escort land battleship hovered in view, stopping within long-range firing distance. The attack helicopters began their quick approach on the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel_, the deafening sounds of the ship's battle alert sounded throughout its interiors. Hearing it, the ship's occupants immediately leapt into action, rushing to their assigned posts and tasks to prepare the _Archangel_ combat ready.

Rushing inside the said EA legged warship's hangar bay and clad in their EA pilot suits, Mwu and Kira spotted Murdoch hustling his team of mechanics/engineers to finalize preparations for the Strike/Seraph Gundams and Skygrasper-1/Skygrasper-2. The two pilots approached him hastily.

"Murdoch, have both Skygraspers be ready in case I have to switch!" Mwu exclaimed to the head mechanic/engineer, who rubbed his forehead with his right hand in utter disbelief.

"Ok, lieutenant, I'll have them both combat-ready. Which one will you take?" Murdoch inquired.

"Skygrasper-1… the Launcher Strike pack should also be retrofitted in it."

"Alright… get right to it then while that pack is being attached to Skygrasper-1. Hey, Kira, the Aile Strike pack will be the default configuration for the Strike. Is that fine with you?"

Kira nodded affirmatively in reply.

"Ok… Kenji is ready inside the Seraph and waiting. He'll be first to launch. If you gents will excuse me," Murdoch concluded, stepping past Mwu and Kira to rejoin his team in finalizing preparations for the _Archangel's_ cadre of two MS and two fighter airplanes.

Watching his retreating form, the Strike pilot glanced at Mwu, piping in a question formed in his mind and getting his attention directed at him.

"Um, Mwu-san…? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…? Sure, kid, but shoot it right away, we're in a hurry now."

"What's a berserker?"

The Moebius Zero pilot raised a left eyebrow in interest upon hearing a particular term from the Gundam pilot. He folded his arms before replying.

"A berserker, huh… according to legend or myth, it's a demon warrior that's calm, but becomes very strong in battle."

Taking in his words to heart, Kira remembered a certain remark spoken to him by the 'Desert Tiger'.

"**_You both may fight like berserkers, but you can't escape from a palace filled with Coordinators, try if you must. I don't know why you're fighting your own kind, but as long as you're piloting the Strike and the other unknown prototype MS, you're enemies."_**

His amethyst eyes shimmed a hint of confusion and doubt seeping from his mind.

_But why did he call me that? Am I such a strong fighter when I pilot the Strike?_

Mwu gave a soft pat on Kira's left shoulder before running off to Skygrasper-1. As he ran, he quickly glanced back at the Strike pilot with a wry smile.

"Put up a happy face will you? There's no time for further dawdling like that!"

Kira looked up at his retreating form taken aback.

"Mwu-san…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the linear catapult, the Seraph Gundam was perched ready. The launch sequence window popped in view from above as the launch doors opened.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP01 SERAPH GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kenji Hyne… Seraph, launching…!" Kenji exclaimed, as his MS was shot off into the desert, with its PS armor kicking in.

Next to follow was Skygrasper-1, with Mwu behind its controls and retrofitted with the Launcher Strike pack, as it took up launching position.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**FX-550 SKYGRASPER-1**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Mwu La Flaga… Skygrasper-1, going…!" Mwu exclaimed, as his fighter aircraft was shot off into the desert, following after the Seraph.

Last to leave was the Aile Strike, as it perched itself on the linear catapult.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato… Aile Strike, taking off…!" Kira exclaimed while his MS was shot off into the desert, following after the Seraph. Inside its cockpit, Kenji picked up multiple heat signatures on his radar. He flipped on his com-link to Mwu and Kira.

"Kenji here… I'm picking up 15 heat readings on my radar. They're heading fast towards the _Archangel_… they're attack helicopters!"

The Moebius Zero pilot chuckled amusedly.

"Heh, heh… well, let's take care of the small fry then!"

Skygrasper-1 fired off several rounds from its large-caliber machine cannon at the first three attack helicopters as it zoomed past them, taking them out instantly and drawing first blood. It then did a lazy turn-around and gunned down two more combat helicopters with its beam cannon, racking up a total of five kills.

"Woo-hoo…! 5 down and uh… 10 more to go…!" Mwu exclaimed, throwing his free hand up triumphantly while resuming piloting his assigned fighter aircraft.

The Aile Strike carefully took down 4 attack helicopters with precise, slow shots from its beam rifle while easily dodging machine-gun and missile fire from the ZAFT attack aircrafts.

"Make that 6 more to go!" Kira cried, tightening his grip on the control sticks as he resumed focus on the Strike's CIS.

The remaining ZAFT attack helicopters fired off a missile barrage at the Seraph, which barrel-rolled and weaved around them without a scratch. The Seraph crossed its arms while deploying its Gunbarrel pods aimed at the attack helicopters.

**-SPLIT- -SPLIT- -SPLIT- -SPLIT-**

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

At that instant, they were annihilated. The Seraph's deployed Gunbarrel pods retracted back in place after a few seconds of use. The Seraph hovered about, with its arms and legs stretched ready.

"Humph… make that all of them," Kenji remarked calmly, checking up his radar for further enemies.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, three BuCUEs, two ZuOOTs, and four GINN High-Maneuver Types were launched from the _Lesseps_. Inside the ZAFT land battleship's hangar bay, Andy received a latest battle report from DaCosta via com-link in the cockpit of his personal MS, the LaGOWE. The ZAFT MS was a commander's version of the BuCUE.

"Commander, all of our deployed attack helicopters have been shot down! But we managed to stop the legged ship," DaCosta reported.

The 'Desert Tiger' ran a right hand through his hair, exhaling a breath of expectation.

"Ah… the Crusader Squad has already been deployed, correct?" he inquired.

"Yes sir, they have already!"

"Commander Shinonome and I will head out as well. Have the _Lesseps_ direct its main cannons at the legged ship and continue with bombardment. What's the status of the _Henry Carter_?"

"It'll arrive behind the legged ship within minutes, commander."

"Good. As soon as the legged ship is within their range, order the _Henry Carter_ to fire immediately at the legged ship. We'll engage the legged ship in a pincer attack."

"Understood, sir…!"

With that said, DaCosta's image flickered off the LaGOWE's com-link. Andy then jumped from the LaGOWE's cockpit and down into the ground, landing smoothly on his two feet. He glanced up to find his lover Aisha approaching him, docked in her black-white colored pilot suit with her pilot helmet tucked under her left arm. He gave a sincere smile at her as she gave an affectionate kiss on his left cheek.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As always, Andy dear… oh…? Well, if it isn't my third favorite guy coming along!" Aisha mischievously remarked as she turned around to find Eiji, with Yzak and Dearka behind him, approaching her and the 'Desert Tiger'. The three pilots were dressed ready in their ZAFT red pilot suits, with their pilot helmets tucked under their right arms.

The Spawn pilot gave a raised right eyebrow at her with a small shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Third favorite guy…? Aisha, really now…!" he exclaimed embarrassed. Behind him, Yzak and Dearka looked at their temporary squad leader amused, the former having a smug look on his face while the latter chuckling quietly to himself.

Aisha then surprised Eiji with a chaste kiss on his right cheek, catching him further off-guard before returning back to her lover's side. She gave a playful left wink at him.

"**-Giggle-** You're so fun to tease, just like Kenji! That's why I like you and consider you as my third favorite guy."

Eiji looked down at the floor with a more heated flush on his face, speechless to reply.

Andy shook his head in amusement, glancing at his lover then to his former student.

"Now, now, Aisha, there's no time for such antics. So, are you prepped up to go, Eiji?"

Instantly regaining composure for a few seconds, the Spawn pilot glanced up at his former teacher with seriousness, giving an affirmative nod.

"Uh… yes, my squad is all set."

"Before you deploy, may I say something to you before your subordinates' presence?"

"Hmm…? Of course, Waltfeld-sensei, so go ahead."

The 'Desert Tiger' glanced over Eiji's shoulders at Yzak and Dearka with a small hint of displeasure deep down. He cleared his throat briefly before speaking up.

"I'm afraid I must order pilots Joule and Elsman stay in their MS on the _Lesseps's_ deck."

The Duel and the Buster pilots looked shockingly at the 'Desert Tiger' before retorting back.

"Hold on, now! Why do you say so?"

"What the… why ground us here on your ship's deck? We could more useful out there in the battlefield!"

Eiji glanced warily at his former teacher.

"Waltfeld-sensei, what's the purpose of that order?"

Andy dryly smiled while shrugging his shoulders.

"For me, I think their mobile suits are designed for long-range artillery. Plus, they wouldn't keep up with the speed of the BuCUEs."

Yzak stepped forth with a clenched right fist and angry look on his face.

"We have experience fighting the Strike Gundam! Eiji here also has experience fighting against the other prototype MS known as the Seraph Gundam! Why do you intend to leave Dearka and me out, but not him?"

Aisha answered for her lover's defense instead.

"I'm afraid your experience is only in losing."

"Why you…!"

Before Yzak could resort to physical matters after being angered by her statement, he was quickly restrained by Eiji and Dearka, who tried to calm him down.

"Hold your horses now…!"

"No, it won't do, Yzak. Come now!"

The Buster pilot glanced displeasured at the 'Desert Tiger' and his lover while laying a right hand on Yzak's left shoulder to keep a firm hold on him from doing anything rash.

"We'll have a chance in the chaos of battle, Yzak. Eiji, we'll comply with his order."

The Spawn pilot nodded understandingly at him in reply, then turning to his former teacher with a disappointed look on his face.

"There you have it, Waltfeld-sensei; they'll remain on the _Lesseps's_ deck to provide cover fire against the legged ship. So, that leaves me to join along with you?"

"Yup… you'll join with me and Aisha. I'm sorry to have given such an order, but I hope you'll understand."

"Of course, Waltfeld-sensei… I have no problem with that. Well, see you then."

Eiji turned to the displeased Yzak and Dearka, taking them aside to another spot away from the 'Desert Tiger' and his lover.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, guys. Waltfeld-sensei can be an eccentric type sometimes. Personally, I'd rather have you both with me out there in the battlefield, but I think your MS are more suited to provide cover fire. Maybe next time, ok?"

The Duel pilot looked down at the floor with a huff of displeasure.

"Tch… I understand, Eiji. If you ever see the Strike, give it hell for me!"

The Buster pilot patted his displeased comrade's back, giving a smug look at Eiji.

"**-Chuckle-** Thanks for the pep talk, Eiji. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Give us a call if you need our help out there in the battlefield."

"Right… well, let's get going to our MS then. There's no time to dawdle further."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The LaGOWE perched itself before the _Lesseps's_ launch doors, with Andy and Aisha behind its controls inside its cockpit. The launch sequence window popped in view from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**TMF/A-803 LaGOWE**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Great…! Andrew Waltfeld… LaGOWE, launching!" the 'Desert Tiger' exclaimed while his MS instantly geared into action and launched immediately into the desert.

Last to go was the Spawn Gundam, as it perched itself ready before the launch doors, with Eiji finalizing preparations behind its controls inside its cockpit.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP02 SPAWN GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Eiji Shinonome… Spawn, let's go!" Eiji cried while his MS launched immediately into the desert, with its PS armor kicking in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the battlefield, the Aile Strike leapt up to the air avoiding a beam saber charge by the first BuCUE. At the same time, it brought out its left beam saber and threw it like a javelin at the BuCUE, nailing it directly on its cockpit and stopping its tracks.

**-PIERCE-**

Electricity cackled from the pierced cockpit as the Aile Strike took out its beam saber and ended the ZAFT pilot's misery with a shot from its beam rifle held by its right hand. It then flew away from the inevitable explosion of the ZAFT MS, thanks to its backpack thrusters.

Meanwhile Skygrasper-1 buzzed around a ZuOOT and dove in, barrel-rolling to avoid cannon and machine gun fire from it.

"Eh…! Take this!" Mwu exclaimed, pulling the trigger of the control stick.

**-PHOOSH-**

A shot from the **"Agni"** cannon attached on Skygrasper-1 pierced through the ZuOOT's cockpit, taking it out. Mwu barely had time to rejoice his efforts when another round of cannon and machine gun fire trailed towards his fighter aircraft from behind.

"Tch…! That's not friendly, bud," Mwu remarked, gritting his teeth while bringing hard the control stick to have Skygrasper-1 climb up and around, doing a loop and narrowly avoiding enemy fire. Warning alarms rang aloud in the cockpit as the Moebius Zero pilot brought up his sights lined up on the second ZuOOT firing at him from another spot below.

"Heh… nice try…!" he cried with a grin, pulling the trigger of the control stick as the targeted ZuOOT mirrored on his pilot helmet visor.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-BA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-PHOOSH-**

Having delivered a dual attack using the combo weapons pod and the **"Agni"**, Skygrasper-1 flew past by the now-crumpled ZuOOT, whose body was filed with bullets and had a big hole on its chest. The ZAFT MS was down on its knees as electricity cackled from its damaged chest area. In seconds, it erupted in a ball of flames, with its wreckage scattered throughout the desert ground.

In the Aile Strike's cockpit, warning sirens buzzed aloud, prompting Kira to take a seconds glance on his radar, which showed the second BuCUE heading straight towards him. He brought the Aile Strike to turn around to see the said ZAFT MS leaping at him with its dual beam saber drawn.

"I got you now!" the BuCUE pilot exclaimed triumphantly.

"Tch…!" Kira cursed, bringing up the control sticks hard and adjusting his MS's thruster speed with the floor pedals. With a hefty boost backwards, the Aile Strike barely sidestepped the BuCUE's charge. The BuCUE then turned around to find the Aile Strike bringing down its left beam saber hard on it.

**-SLICE-**

**-BLI-**

Instantly, the BuCUE was beheaded and shot at the same time, thanks to the Aile Strike using a dual combo of its left beam saber and beam rifle. The shot however trailed through its chest, marking a fatal blow.

"Wah…!" the BuCUE pilot shrieked in fright as electricity from damage cackled through inside the cockpit.

**-BOOM-**

With another heft boost from its backpack thrusters, the Aile Strike leapt up to the air, avoiding the impact of the explosion. However, multiple missiles trailed towards it, bringing up the warning sirens inside the Aile Strike's cockpit to ring aloud. Kira took another seconds glance at his radar to find the trailing missiles from behind.

"What the…! From behind…!" he exclaimed surprised.

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

The missiles had made their mark. Suddenly, amidst the smoke from the small explosions, the Aile Strike emerged unscathed with its shield brought up by its left hand. It spotted the missiles sources nearby, which turned out to be the third BuCUE.

"Shit…! How the hell could he survived that?" the BuCUE pilot exclaimed in disbelief, watching the Aile Strike on the BuCUE's CIS. The said Gundam boosted towards the ZAFT MS.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, the BuCUE pilot gripped tightly the control sticks.

"I'll take you down!"

The BuCUE then started running towards the Aile Strike in a mad charge, while bringing up its dual beam saber activated. As the two MS neared contact, the BuCUE made a frenzied leap at the Aile Strike.

**-KA-TINK- **

**-SHWAK-**

Both MS were a distance away from each other. In seconds, the Aile Strike then turned around facing the BuCUE, which crumpled to the ground in two halves and exploded into oblivion.

**-BLA-BLI- -BLA-BLI-**

Kira's senses kicked in as a white bolt flashed in his mind, prompting to glance at the direction of two beam shots trailing towards him. The Aile Strike brought up its shield, taking the shots. It looked over it to find the LaGOWE standing from a short distance, assuming attack position, with a dual beam cannon attached on top of its body.

An image of the 'Desert Tiger' popped in Kira's mind as he watched it on the Aile Strike's CIS.

_That MS… it's different from the BuCUE. Is it a commander type unit with that man inside? _

Inside the LaGOWE's cockpit (which was a two-seater BTW), its pilot eyed the Aile Strike on its CIS with a smile.

"Well, well… we meet at last, Kira Yamato. Now, let's get right to it!" Andy exclaimed excitedly. He gave a loving glance at Aisha, who was seated in front of him and glancing back at him with an understanding nod.

Feeling his hands tingling with excitement, Andy gripped tightly on his control sticks, prompting his MS to make its move.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, things were heating up for Kenji, as he found himself facing familiar enemies in the form of the Crusader Squad. He glanced warily at the four GINN High-Maneuver Types rushing towards him in the Seraph's CIS.

"Tch… here we go again," he tiredly remarked, flooring his MS's thrusters and pushing hard the control sticks, prompting the Seraph to charge at the four GINN High-Maneuver Types.

"Captain, it's the Seraph!" Lisa exclaimed, hailing her squad captain via com-link, as she spotted the Seraph on her GINN High-Maneuver Type's CIS.

Ryu pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows warily at the sight of the Seraph on his GINN High-Maneuver Type's CIS. He then recalled his squad's previous unsuccessful fights with the Seraph.

"Hmm… we'll have him lured back to Eiji and we can surround him from there!"

At his cue, the entire Crusader Squad faked retreat, puzzling Kenji shortly as he saw their retreating forms on the Seraph's CIS.

_Hmm… at first sight of me, they run off? No… they have something in mind. But still, they're a threat to the Archangel. I'll have to follow._

With a hefty boost from its thrusters, the Seraph hurried up to catch after the Crusader Squad.

Looking back at his GINN High-Maneuver Type's radar, Ryu smirked confidently.

"Good… that's it, come after us!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the _Lesseps's_ deck, the Duel Assault Shroud and the Buster Gundams opened fire with their beam rifles at the _Archangel_, as soon as it was within their firing range.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

Both pilots watched their shots dissipating in the atmosphere, as they were halfway to reach their intended marks.

"Damn it! What's wrong with our beam attacks?" Yzak cursed to his teammate Dearka via com-link.

"Tch… it's no good, our accuracy seems to be off! I knew we should have checked more carefully at our MS's target systems!" the Buster pilot reprimanded himself, bringing up his MS to unload its two missile pods targeted at the _Archangel_. At the same time, the Buster kept firing with its gun launcher and beam rifle for added attack effect.

Inside the _Archangel's_ main bridge, activity was brimming throughout the room as the bridge crew braced themselves against bombardment attacks.

"Incoming missiles…!" Dalida reported from his terminal post in the CIC area as he spotted several missiles in his terminal's radar trailing towards the _Archangel_.

Natarle banged her right hand on her seat's right armrest with a determined look on her face.

"…Fire **"Hell-Dart"** missiles to intercept!" she barked.

Several SAMs (Surface-to-Air Missiles) were launched by the _Archangel_, intercepting the Buster's trailing missiles which neared the EA legged-warship. Several impacts from the missiles' explosions rocked the _Archangel_ about, prompting its crew to hold onto something for support.

"Tch… that's it, I'm going! I can't take this anymore!" Yzak exclaimed angrily after noticing his attacks hardly registering his desired effect. He moved his MS to jump off the _Lesseps's_ deck and into the sandy ground.

"Yzak, no…! Wait!" Dearka protested, noticing his comrade's action as he was left continuing his bombardment on the _Archangel_.

Seconds after the Duel Assault Shroud landed, it quickly sank into the sand.

"What the… I can't move! What's this?" Yzak wondered, trying hard to regain control of his MS by flipping and pressing buttons around him in his MS's cockpit.

On the other hand, the escort land battleship of the _Lesseps_ appeared behind the _Archangel_, then opening cannon fire at it. Inside the _Archangel's_ main bridge, Sai checked his findings from his terminal post in the CIC area, detecting the escort land battleship in radar.

"Enemy land battleship detected from behind…! Distance is within long range! I'm picking its id signature… identified as the _Henry Carter_!" the yellow-tinted spectacled male teen reported.

Murrue stared grimly at the main screen showing the _Lesseps_ firing its dual cannons. Her eyes then caught sight of an abandoned factory nearby. She raised an outstretched pointed right hand at the factory's image.

"Increase thrust in order to fly over that abandoned factory nearby!" she ordered.

With a hefty boost from its thrusters, the _Archangel_ flew over the said factory. However, another explosion from beneath it brought the EA legged-warship down, forcing it to crash onto the abandoned factory.

**-CRASH-**

Arnold brought the steering wheel hard above, trying to have the _Archangel_ climb. Seeing no result happening from his action, he glanced back at Murrue.

"It's no good! We're stuck! I can't get the ship to climb back up!" he exclaimed.

With her hands clutching her seat's armrests ends, Murrue pursed her lips as she considered new options to this dilemma before her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, a buggy driven by Kisaka with Cagalli seated in it drove up to the crashed _Archangel_, parking near one of its side doors. Jumping off the buggy, Cagalli made a mad dash to the side door, while along the way glanced back at Kisaka, who was about to follow.

"Cagalli, wait!" he protested, outstretching his right hand to her.

"Just get inside the ship and follow, Kisaka! I have to go!" Cagalli replied, then forcing the side door to open using a lock pick and allowing herself in. Finding herself in one of the _Archangel's_ corridors, she made her way to the ship elevator, heading for the hangar bay. Seconds after the ship elevator brought the short blonde-haired Desert Dawn female teen to her intended destination and its doors opening before her, she entered inside the hangar bay and spotted Murdoch checking up on Skygrasper-2. She approached him with hurried footsteps, getting a surprised look on his face as he noticed her.

"You have to let me board that fighter aircraft! I can fly it!" Cagalli exclaimed, her left hand pointing at Skygrasper-2.

Murdoch glanced back at Skygrasper-2 then at her in utter disbelief.

"What the…? How did you get in here? No matter… you can't! Hey… stop!"

Cagalli ignored his pleas and jumped in Skygrasper-2's cockpit, starting its ignition. As its cockpit hatch closed above her, she eyed desperately at the head mechanic/engineer of the _Archangel_.

"There's no time to be wasting units that can fight! Now open the hangar bay doors for me to launch right now! I won't take no for an answer!"

Backing away from the started Skygrasper-2, Murdoch gave a defeated look at it before sighing out his annoyance. He glanced back at one of his mechanics/engineers hurrying by his side, wanting to know why Skygrasper-2 was ignited.

"Chief, who's onboard Skygrasper-2?" the mechanic/engineer asked confusingly.

"Bah… have the hangar bay doors opened immediately for launch! Skygrasper-2 is moving out!" Murdoch bellowed at his mechanic/engineer, who complied further confused.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Retrofitted with the Sword Strike pack, Skygrasper-2 took position on the linear catapult. The launch sequence window popped in view from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**FX-550 SKYGRASPER-2**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Here I go… wah---!" Cagalli exclaimed, as she lurched deep in Skygrasper-2's cockpit while it was shot off into the desert. Her hands gripping the control stick firmly, she switched on Skygrasper-2's radar and looked around for Skygrasper-1.

_Ah… there you are!_

Spotting her intended ally on radar, she then brought Skygrasper-2 to join along with Mwu, who was surprised to see her from Skygrasper-1's cockpit.

"What the… hey, it's you! What are you doing in that fighter aircraft?" he contacted Cagalli via com-link.

"Does it matter? I'm here to help! I can fight you know!"

"Argh… fine. But you better not slow me down, kid! Now follow me! We'll attack the _Lesseps_!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Archangel's_ main bridge, Natarle was stunned hearing Miriallia reporting Skygrasper-2 on radar and in the battlefield.

"What! Who authorized to launch Skygrasper-2? And who's behind its controls?" she yelled at her.

Hearing her remark, Murrue glanced surprised from her seat at Natarle then at Miriallia.

"What's this? Miriallia… who's piloting it?" she inquired.

The said female teen in charge of MS/MA communications control verified her findings from a voice transmission delivered by Mwu. Her left hand pressing firmly on her left headset-mic, she glanced back at Murrue and Natarle.

"According to Lieutenant La Flaga, it's that girl Cagalli, the one from the Desert Dawn!" she answered.

At cue, the main bridge's doors opened, letting in Kisaka who hurriedly approached Murrue's side with a sheepish look on his face.

"Captain Ramius, you'll have to pardon the intrusion. Cagalli insisted on helping out."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Allsters' quarters, George was seated down on a chair with his arms folded, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. As the rumbles from the ongoing battle continued shaking his quarters, he let out a despondent sigh.

_I hope this battle ends soon. This is so boring, having to wait it out to finish. But, what I can do?_

He glanced back at his daughter sleeping peacefully on her bunk bed, with her blanket tucking her in. George's expression changed from worry to concern.

_Fllay…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Hynes' quarters, Peter was sharing the same feeling as the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister, as he watched outside his window the parts of the ongoing battle occurring. Hands behind his back, he narrowed his eyes in thoughtfulness as his mind was occupied on his nephew.

_Kenji… don't you dare die on me. Every battle I see you go off to, I can't help but worry for your safety. If something happened to you, your late mother could never forgive me._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Seraph's cockpit, Kenji couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling deep down as he resumed piloting, chasing after the Crusader Squad.

_This feeling… nah… _

His thought was immediately broken as he heard the warning sirens alerting him of danger. His body immediately responded to it, pulling back the control sticks and stepping on the floor thrusters at once.

_Incoming…!_

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

Multiple beam shots trailed towards the Seraph as the Crusader Squad immediately broke their retreat. The Seraph quickly barrel rolled to the side, avoiding enemy fire, then flying higher up to the air, narrowly dodging a large cannon shot.

"Tch… that was close! Wait… that cannon shot just now…" Kenji remarked. His eyes immediately widen at the sight of the Spawn displayed on the Seraph's CIS. Held in the Spawn's right hand was its **"Agni"**.

_Eiji…! So, he survived that atmospheric re-entry after all!_

The Spawn then holstered its **"Agni"** back in place, with its two-fold wings extended, making it an ominous figure. It outstretched its left arm, pointing its **"Angelus"** attached at the Seraph.

Inside the Spawn's cockpit, Eiji eyed his foe determined. He then switched on his com-link to him.

"It's good to see you well, Kenji. I would be disappointed if you died suddenly from the atmospheric re-entry before," he stated.

"**-Chuckle-** At least you had no hard feelings on that matter, Eiji."

"Humph. This time, we'll resume where we left off. I brought some friends with me to get this job done."

Kenji smirked at Eiji's image displayed on screen in the Seraph's CIS.

"I have to admit they're no pushovers at least. I give them credit for their persistence in pursuing the _Archangel_. Unfortunately, I can't allow it to be destroyed by you or them."

The Spawn ejected its **"Swallow Edge"** out from both its **"Angelus"**, and held them instantly, switching the dual beam sabers on.

**-CHI-ZUM- -CHI-ZUM-**

It then let its arms down, with both its **"Swallow Edge"** in hand.

"I suppose you can give a thought to re-enlisting in ZAFT?" Eiji inquired. Deep down, he wished for his best friend to wake up to his senses and fight him by his side once again.

"…I'm sorry. But, I refuse to rejoin ZAFT. I've made up my mind," Kenji replied, feeling his breath with little regret.

The Seraph ejected its **"Swallow Edge"** out from both its **"Angelus"**, and held them instantly, switching the dual beam sabers on.

**-CHI-ZUM- -CHI-ZUM-**

It then crossed its arms and extended its two-fold wings, making it look like an awakened being.

Eiji's face darkened for an instant. His hands gripped the control sticks firmly.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that… you really are a traitor to me after all."

The Spawn's eyes flickered bright yellow at its counterpart. At cue, the Crusader Squad joined in, surrounding the Seraph from all sides. Kenji moved his MS's head looking around its surroundings, then back at the Spawn.

"Five against one… I'm really starting to like the small odds against me," he remarked with a glad smile.

The Spawn immediately leapt into action, charging head-on at the Seraph.

"CRUSADER SQUAD, ATTACK!" Eiji yelled out to his said comrades via com-link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Skygrasper-1 and Skygrasper-2 converged attack first at the _Lesseps_, with the former firing off its **"Agni"** at the ZAFT land battleship, blowing a small section of it near its hull. Rumbles from the damage incurred shook the land battleship, knocking its crew off-balance. Inside its main bridge, everyone held on for dear life.

"Damage report…!" DaCosta demanded, holding onto his commander's seat for support.

"The ship's hull has been damaged! Thruster capacity down to 20 percent!" one bridge operator reported from his terminal post. His eyes widened in surprise as his radar registered another incoming heat signature.

"Incoming heat source…! It's another fighter aircraft from the legged ship!"

"What…!" DaCosta wondered, glancing towards the bridge operator.

Skygrasper-2 then dove down, firing off the Sword Strike pack's **"Panzer Eisen"** at a spot near the _Lesseps's_ main bridge. Using the rocket anchor's pull, Skygrasper-2 deployed its **"Schwert Gewehr"** pointing downwards, while cruising fast. The anti-ship sword's blade instantly sliced off one dual cannon and several side gun turrets in its path, inflicting more damage. Skygrasper-2 then climbed up and retracted its **"Panzer Eisen"**, while flying above the _Lesseps_.

**-SLICE-**

**-KA-BOOM- -KA-BOOM- -KA-BOOM-**

The explosions from the destroyed attached weapons produced another rumble coursing inside the _Lesseps_. In its main bridge, the room shook violently again, knocking the bridge crew off their feet. Regaining balance after a few seconds, DaCosta held onto his commander's chair for support.

_Eh… two fighter aircrafts from the legged ship…? That's not what it was assumed to possess alongside its two MS!_

"Dual cannon 3 and side gun turrets 4 to 6 have been destroyed! Engine crew reports that fire has spread throughout decks 3 and 4!" one of the bridge operators reported from his terminal post.

"Fire control has reported that the remaining dual cannons are experiencing a sharp decrease in accuracy! The present damage we've received is the cause of this!" another bridge operator reported from her terminal post, glancing back at DaCosta.

"Tch… continue firing at the legged ship! Have the remaining side gun turrets hold off the enemy fighter aircrafts!" the second-in-command of the _Lesseps_ bellowed, cutting the air with an outstretched right hand.

"Great! Hey, kid, follow me, we'll attack the escort land battleship of the _Lesseps_!" Mwu contacted Cagalli via com-link, seeing the damage their tag-team effort produced on the _Lesseps_. He prompted Skygrasper-1 to do a quick turnaround, flying over the _Lesseps_.

"Hey… I have a name you know! It's Cagalli!" the Skygrasper-2 pilot retorted annoyingly, prompting her fighter aircraft to follow after Skygrasper-1.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the Buster continued its bombardment from the _Lesseps's_ deck. Inside its cockpit and watching Skygrasper-1 and Skygrasper-2's retreating forms on the Buster's CIS, Dearka was ticked off.

"Damn those guys! They disrupted my concentration on the legged ship! That's it, I'm pulling out all the stops now!" he remarked, gritting his teeth.

The Buster ceased firing and joined together its gun launcher and beam rifle, forming its hyper-impulse sniper rifle. It then targeted at the _Archangel_, charging up for a powerful shot.

Dearka smirked confidently while lining the target reticule on the _Archangel_ displayed on the Buster's CIS for his shot before pulling the triggers of the control sticks.

"I won't miss this time… have a taste of this!" he exclaimed.

**-PHISH-**

Inside the _Archangel's_ main bridge, Romero picked up the streaking shot fired by the Buster on his terminal's radar.

"Incoming shot heading towards us!" he warned.

Murrue stared hard on the main screen showing the fired shot of the Buster heading fast towards the _Archangel_.

"Brace for impact!" she warned, prompting everyone in the main bridge to hold onto something for support.

**-BOOM-**

A large rumble from the inevitable explosion shook the _Archangel_ from beneath. Everyone in the main bridge gathered composure and resumed their tasks. Among them, Arnold was surprised as he felt the control wheel not stiff as it used to be before. Gripping it firmly, he then managed to climb the _Archangel_ up into the air.

"Captain, I can feel the ship breaking free!" he remarked amazed as he continued on with his driving.

Natarle pursed her lips in quick consideration, arriving at a possible answer for this change of development happening presently.

"It looks like that shot from the Buster was a bit off and hit that abandoned factory we just crashed, captain," she stated to the _Archangel_ Captain, who stood up from her seat and cut the air with an outstretched right hand.

"We're in luck then, Natarle! Activate **"Valiants"** and **"Gottfrieds"**, target the _Lesseps_! Now, FIRE!" she shouted to the bridge crew.

At her cue, the _Archangel_'s dual beam and linear cannons took aim at the _Lesseps_ and fired simultaneously. A mixture of beam and electromagnetic projectiles streaked towards the _Lesseps_, which were seen by a stunned Dearka inside the Buster's cockpit.

"Shit…!" he cursed, pushing hard the control sticks and stepping on the floor thrusters wildly, able to bring his MS to jump off the _Lesseps's_ deck and narrowly escape from enemy fire.

**-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM-**

The ZAFT land battleship suffered heavy damage, with all of its possible weapons destroyed. Meanwhile the Buster found itself also sinking into the desert sand like the Duel Assault Shroud.

"Damn it… I'm sinking! I got to move!" Dearka reminded himself, trying hard to steady his MS and get out of the desert sand slowly pulling the Buster in.

On the other hand, the Duel Assault Shroud was currently stuck from its position. As it tried another failed attempt to get up, it fell down on its butt.

"ARGH…! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?" Yzak cried out in anguish in the Duel Assault Shroud's cockpit. The silver-haired ZAFT pilot then caught sight of several Desert Dawn rebels approaching him in 4x4 army standard jeeps on the Duel Assault Shroud's CIS. Most of them took out bazookas they had brought along and began peppering the ZAFT MS with mini missiles.

"Gah…!" Yzak winced as the Duel Assault Shroud's cockpit shook from the many harmless impacts of the fired bazookas. Despite the Desert Dawn rebels' combined attempts, their attacks proved to be useless against the Duel Assault Shroud, since its PS armor was currently activated.

"Annoying idiots… get away from me!" Yzak retorted, pressing the top triggers of the control sticks to fire off the Duel Assault Shroud's **"Igelstellung"** at the Desert Dawn rebels, staving them off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hiyah…!" Crusader-02 battle cried, as he brought his GINN High-Maneuver Type to make an overhead sword slash at the Seraph from behind, as it was busy fending off the Spawn and Crusader-01 at the same time, parrying their melee attacks and countering back with both its **"Swallow Edge"**.

"From behind…!" Kenji exclaimed to himself as the warning sirens inside the Seraph's cockpit buzzed aloud, warning him of more threats.

The Seraph brought up its right **"Angelus"** to deflect Crusader-02's overhead sword slash, then delivering a savage kick on its body, knocking Crusader-02 far away from it to the ground. Turning its attention back to Crusader-01 and the Spawn, it fired off its beam rifle of its left **"Angelus"**, forcing them to separate apart to dodge the beam shots.

"Oof…! Damn, he's quite a feisty one!" Barry commented mischievously to himself, as he got his GINN High-Maneuver Type standing up to its feet.

"There's no way out for you this time!" Lisa exclaimed, bringing her GINN High-Maneuver Type to rush towards the Seraph for a lunge.

"To the side…!" Kenji commented, noticing Crusader-03 approaching him at running speed with its arms outstretched for a grab.

With an immense boost from its thrusters, the Seraph narrowly sidestepped around Crusader-03, and noticed it lunging at empty air.

"I missed…? He's fast!" Lisa commented, stunned by the Seraph's reaction speed. As Crusader-03 was about to turn around facing its foe, the Seraph fired off its **"Hell Fang"** and whipped it around Crusader-03's right arm. In a few seconds electric shock coursed through the heat rod and straight to Crusader-03, then blowing its right arm off from its socket. The small explosion knocked Crusader-03 a few steps back, giving the Seraph a small moment to rush it head-on with both its **"Swallow Edge"** poised ready.

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK-**

Landing a small distance behind Crusader-03, the Seraph dodged another round of beam shots, courtesy of the Spawn's Gunbarrel pods. As to Crusader-03, it fell to its knees with its head and arms sliced off.

"AH----!" Lisa cried in disbelief.

"Lisa! Tch… Miho, pepper him with bullets!" Ryu exclaimed to his said squad mate via com-link. Crusader-01 then drew out its heavy sword, attempting another charge at the Seraph.

Crusader-04 began firing off its experimental armor assault rifle at the Seraph, hoping to land damage on it. Unfortunately, bullets ricocheted off from the Seraph's PS armor, barely nicking it.

"Fool…! Your weapons are useless against the Seraph's PS armor!" Eiji warned the Crusader Squad via com-link, then bringing the Spawn to fly up in the air and cross its arms. Its Gunbarrel pods were then deployed in an instant, firing off at the Seraph from different directions.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

The Seraph hovered back and forth, dodging its counterpart's beam shots. It then turned to find Crusader-01 and Crusader-02 both going for a dual sword attack from both sides.

"PS armor… what's that?" Ryu wondered, bringing his GINN High-Maneuver Type to make a vertical sword slash.

"Huh…? I've never heard of that word!" Barry shared the same feeling, bringing his GINN High-Maneuver Type to deliver a horizontal sword slash.

Inside the Seraph's cockpit, Kenji narrowed his eyes warily, furrowing his eyebrows in deep concentration. He jerked the control sticks back and forth, stepping firmly on the floor thrusters.

Firing off its thrusters to propel itself to hover momentarily, the Seraph then bent down and brought up both beam rifles of its **"Angelus"** pointing at Crusader-01 and Crusader-02, whose attacks then connected against each other simultaneously.

"What the…!" Ryu and Barry exclaimed amazed at the same time.

At that moment, the Seraph then fired off its beam rifles at Crusader-01 and Crusader-02, one shot blowing off Crusader-01's head while the other blowing off Crusader-02's left arm. Both GINN High-Maneuver Types lurched backwards from the extent of the damage suffered, dropping their heavy swords in the process.

"I'm running blind here! My MS's head was shot off!" Ryu remarked to his squad mates via com-link.

"Of all the rotten luck, why me…?" Barry groaned, getting his MS to stand up to its feet.

Inside the Spawn's cockpit, Eiji cursed deep down at the damage the Crusader Squad suffered.

"PS armor renders any conventional attacks useless! Bullets, heavy swords, missiles, and other similar attacks are any form of conventional attack! Only beam weapons work well against the Seraph!" he reminded the Crusader Squad via com-link.

"Argh… no way…" Lisa yelped painfully inside her MS's cockpit. Crusader-04 ceased firing and headed over to the damaged Crusader-03, helping it up by its shoulders and eyeing the Seraph warily, which stood alone with its arms down and **"Swallow Edge"** in hand.

"Commander Shinonome… then what can we do against this MS?" Miho asked helplessly.

Inside Crusader-01's cockpit, Ryu gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows, clenching his right hand into a shaky fist.

"Damn it…! All this time we've been fighting it up until now… but… still! I'll not give up! Miho, take Lisa with you and head back to the _Lesseps_! Await further orders from there! Barry, can you still fight?"

Crusader-02 picked up its dropped heavy sword with its remaining arm. Electricity cackled from its left arm socket, indicating damage to that area.

"Heh… I'm no quitter. You sure you can fight too, captain? Your camera's disabled!" Barry warned.

Crusader-01 picked up its dropped heavy sword as well. Electricity cackled from its head socket, indicating damage as well.

"Tch… I…"

The Spawn then cut off Ryu's remark with an outstretched right hand, after landing by its side.

"What… but, Eiji!" the Crusader Squad leader protested.

"No… you've done all you could. I thank you for your assistance. Just leave him to me. Head back to the _Lesseps_ instead and assist the ship! You can do no more in your damaged state," Eiji reprimanded Ryu.

Inside Crusader-01's cockpit, Ryu's face darkened a bit before sighing resignedly.

"Tch… Crusader Squad, fall back! We'll assist the _Lesseps_ instead! Barry, can you help me up here? Miho, carry Lisa with you!" he ordered.

"But, captain…!" Lisa objected inside Crusader-03's cockpit.

"That's a direct order from Eiji. We'll leave him to the Seraph. He can handle it."

"Understood, captain, I'll comply," Miho replied inside Crusader-04's cockpit. Before helping the damaged Crusader-03 up, Crusader-04 holstered its experimental armor assault rifle back in place.

"Well… you can't beat them all, I guess. It's a good suggestion from the 'Red Reaper', captain. Ok, let me help you up there!" Barry replied enthusiastically, shaking off the bitterness of defeat from his mind.

Inside the Seraph's cockpit, Kenji watched the Crusader Squad carry their damaged MS and beating a forced retreat back to the _Lesseps_. It was now him and Eiji alone in the area.

"Eiji… the _Lesseps_ will retreat soon. There's no way that and its escort land battleship would be able to take down the _Archangel_. Oh, I think it's going to be easily taken care of by the _Archangel_," Kenji stated the possible outcome of the battle.

Eiji's face darkened a bit, gauging his possible options. Thinking of the EA legged-warship's sturdy structure, he had to admit it would take more firepower to bring it down. That and not hearing word from the 'Desert Tiger' presently dampened his spirits. The biggest problem facing him was in the form of the Seraph, which always assisted the other prototype MS known as the Strike. He was now torn between fighting the Seraph and testing the Strike's capabilities.

_Decisions, decisions… if I engage Kenji again, it'll just be the same outcome as the previous battles. Hmm… what if I try something else…_

"Humph… Waltfeld-sensei isn't the type to back down from completing an assigned mission, as both of us know during our academy days. I can't let him down, not after having reached this far in pursuing the legged ship. You however are becoming a nuisance to me."

Kenji's face etched serious by the mention of his former teacher's name.

"Really now… I planned the battle strategy for this upcoming fight with Waltfeld-sensei, ever since I last encountered him in Banadiya. I… I didn't want to fight him at first, but if he's attacking my friends onboard the _Archangel_, then I'll stand firm to fight him!"

"Heh… just like one of his mottos he always reminded us… _to defeat the enemy, you must be the enemy_. I can see clearly that you've upheld that motto right now. But enough talk…"

The Spawn began walking towards the Seraph, but midway, it began running instead with both its** "Swallow Edge"** poised ready.

"…LET'S FIGHT!"

The Seraph then charged at its counterpart with both its** "Swallow Edge"** poised ready.

"There's always a winner… and a loser in war!" Eiji shouted inside the Spawn's cockpit.

The Seraph and the Spawn neared contact.

**-BAM-**

**-KA-TINK- -KA-TINK-**

Exchanging a deadly series of beam swipes at each other, the two MS dodged, parried, and countered each other's attacks, hoping either could control a small leverage over the other. After breaking another deadlock, the Seraph and the Spawn leapt up to the air and deployed their Gunbarrel pods, while shooting at each other with their beam rifles of both their **"Angelus"**.

**-SPLIT-**

**-BLA-BLI- -BLA-BLI- -BLA-BLI- -BLA-BLI-**

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

Barrel rolling to avoid its counterpart's beam shots, the Spawn feigned shooting its **"Panzer Eisen"** and rushed towards the Seraph, which reactively shielded with its right **"Angelus"** to block the charge. It then fired off its **"Hell Fang"**, which wrapped around its left **"Angelus"**, and leapt above the Seraph, delivering it an electric shock.

**-ZAP-**

"Gah…!" Kenji cried out in pain as electricity cackled throughout the Seraph's cockpit.

Seeing its opponent temporarily immobilized, the Spawn then fired off its **"Panzer Eisen"**, which wrapped around the Seraph's right **"Angelus",** and flew behind its counterpart, seeing it held tightly by its grip.

"**-Chuckle-** I didn't think you'd anticipate that move just now. Really now, Kenji, I'm quite disappointed. And Waltfeld-sensei used to tell me that your skills haven't diminished either," Eiji remarked complacently to his foe.

The Spawn forced its counterpart's arms apart, leaving its body exposed. It then deployed its Gunbarrel pods, which surrounded their new target from all sides.

"This ends now."

Amidst the dangerous condition he was in, Kenji forced open his eyes to see the Spawn's Gunbarrel pods aimed at him on the Seraph's CIS. Deep down, he felt an intense emotion rushing throughout him.

"…DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE 'DARK AVENGER'!" he yelled with widen eyes. Suddenly in his mind, a fallen amethyst seed bounced once before exploding in a shower of light.

With a surge from its thrusters, the Seraph flipped upside down facing the Spawn, bringing its arms close together to slice off the Spawn's **"Hell Fang"** and its **"Panzer Eisen"**.

"What…!" Eiji exclaimed amazed at the sudden turn of events happening before him.

Before the Spawn could fire its Gunbarrel pods, the Seraph crossed both its **"Angelus"** and firing off their beam rifles at the same time.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

All the Gunbarrel pods sustained damage, rendering them useless, and forcing the Spawn to retract them back in place. The Seraph then charged head-on at its counterpart, uncrossing both its **"Angelus"** as it neared contact.

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK-**

**-WHAM-**

The next thing happening, the Spawn was kicked back awry, with its left **"Angelus"** sliced in half, revealing the attached beam rifle inside. Taking advantage of the moment, the Seraph quickly went behind its counterpart and delivered a stunning elbow smash on its right shoulder, tilting it towards its right side and flew away from a short distance, unleashing its **"Panzer Eisen"** wrapping around its right arm. It then tugged hard facing itself, while deploying its Gunbarrel pod circling all around the Spawn.

**-BLA-BLI- -BLA-BLI- -BLA-BLI- -BLA-BLI-**

The Seraph then took out its **"Agni"** and aimed it at the Spawn, charging up a shot, while watching its counterpart being thrashed about from all directions.

"UWAH…!" Eiji cried out in pain as he lurched about inside the Spawn's cockpit and took the damage.

No words were needed to be spoken for Kenji, who was resolute in pulling the right trigger of the control stick to fire the **"Agni"**.

**-PHOOSH-**

The immense cannon shot streaked towards the Spawn, taking out its right arm and leg while the Seraph's **"Panzer Eisen" **was retracted back in place. The huge explosive impact from the damage knocked the damaged Spawn plummeting down to the sandy ground.

Inside its cockpit, Eiji watched the Seraph's image on its counterpart's CIS growing smaller within each second, as he lurched deep into his seat due to sheer drop his MS was experiencing. The warning sirens buzzed aloud in his head as he gave a small calm smile at his foe, with his eyes shimmering and feeling weary from the intense standoff just now.

"**-Chuckle-** Next time, Kenji… next time…"

In his mind, the image of the 'Desert Tiger' appeared.

_I'm sorry Waltfeld-sensei… I did… all that I could…_

Watching the Spawn plummeting down to the sandy ground, the Seraph holstered its **"Agni"** and retracted its Gunbarrel pods back in place.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Eiji," Kenji sorrowfully remarked in his SEED-induced state. He then remembered his former teacher.

_Waltfeld-sensei… he must be battling with Kira!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Aile Strike boosted backwards, narrowly avoiding another beam saber charge from the LaGOWE and dropping its left beam saber in the process. However, at the same time, it brought up its right beam saber with its right hand and switching its beam rifle to the left hand. It then sliced horizontally at the LaGOWE's left hind leg, cutting it off from its body while the LaGOWE landed hard on the other side, then turning quickly at the Aile Strike.

Inside the LaGOWE's cockpit, both Andy and Aisha continued eyeing their common enemy on the LaGOWE's CIS. The Aile Strike took aim at the LaGOWE with its beam rifle and pulled the trigger; unfortunately, it was shooting blanks.

Inside the Aile Strike's cockpit, Kira checked the current power levels of the power indicator. It was dropping dangerously low at 10 percent.

"No… out of power…? There's no use for this!" he stated, prompting his MS to discard its beam rifle.

"According to this prolonged battle, it's surely running out of power. Aisha, continue firing at him while I maneuver around his sides!" the 'Desert Tiger' stated to his lover, who smiled in reply. He then checked up on DaCosta via com-link, making sure of the _Lesseps's_ condition.

"DaCosta… gather up all the surviving men and retreat to Banadiya. What the status of the _Henry Carter_?" he inquired to his second-in-command, who looked at him gravely.

"It was destroyed by the legged ship's fighter aircrafts, which the _Lesseps_ had just encountered momentarily and took damage from. Commander, please retreat as well!"

"I'm sorry… just follow my last order! I'll have no excuses from you!"

DaCosta's image looked at the 'Desert Tiger' in resignation, then saluting him. Andy saluted back, and switched off his com-link to the _Lesseps_. Flexing his hands before gripping the control sticks, he then moved his MS into action, then activating his com-link to the Aile Strike.

"Heh… one leg missing doesn't slow this MS down. I'll fight until the end!" he exclaimed.

Watching the LaGOWE from the Aile Strike's CIS skating towards him on the desert sand, Kira was horrified.

"No! Stop! The battle is over! What's the use of prolonging this?" he asked.

"As long as we're enemies, I'll continue fighting!" Andy replied back determined.

Running low on power, the Strike Phase Shifted down, its form colored with a dull gray.

"Keh… no…" Kira sadly remarked to himself, seeing the obvious outcome happening before him. Suddenly he saw a falling amethyst seed in his mind bounced once and exploded.

At the next instant, the Strike ejected both its shield and Aile pack, while taking out both its **"Armor Schneider"** ejected out of its hip armor and unfolded for use. As the LaGOWE neared contact with another beam saber charge, the Strike immediately plunged its right **"Armor Schneider" **into the LaGOWE's cockpit, stopping its tracks.

By the damage incurred, electricity cackled throughout the LaGOWE's cockpit. Andy and Aisha stood up from their seats and embraced each other, bracing themselves for the inevitable.

"Aisha!"

"Oh, Andy…!"

**-KA-BOOM-**

The LaGOWE then exploded into its demise. The force of the explosion knocked the Strike back to the ground. Inside its cockpit, Kira felt tears clouding his SEED-induced eyes as he helplessly banged on the Strike's CIS showing the destroyed LaGOWE before him.

"No… No… NO! How could you do this to me? I didn't want to kill you at all!" he cried sadly, with his tears dripping inside his pilot helmet.

High up in the air and witnessing the event just now after hurrying to the Strike's aid, the Seraph let down its arms with its two-fold wings extended. Inside its cockpit, Kenji's eyes gleamed with small tears while his mouth was agape at the image of the destroyed LaGOWE displayed on the Seraph's CIS.

"Waltfeld-sensei… I'm sorry we had to part ways like this," he mournfully spoke.

Closing his eyes briefly, Kenji allowed his tears to pour out, with his mouth shakily shut.


	23. Ep22: The Sea Dyed Red

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 22: The Sea Dyed Red**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback dialogue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 3; +1200 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

Leaving the eastern coastline of Africa, the EA legged-warship made its moderate trek over the Red Sea, cruising over its swaying waves. Inside the main bridge, everyone in the room rejoiced at the sight of the Earth's natural body of water they realized the _Archangel_ was cruising on. Deciding to give the bridge crew a break, Murrue stood up from her seat, glancing at everyone around her and getting their attention.

"You may all take a brief break and can go out on the ship's deck to briefly enjoy the view of the ocean. I permit it."

At cue everyone in the main bridge quickly scampered out of the room, save for Murrue and Natarle, with the latter removing her headset-mic and placing it on her seat in the CIC area after standing up from it. She walked up to the _Archangel_ Captain with a tired sigh, ruffling her short black hair with her right hand.

"Are you feeling well, Natarle? That sigh of yours doesn't tell me so," Murrue stated with a knowing smile.

"After having gone through many battles ever since we made atmospheric re-entry to Libya instead of Alaska, of course I'm not well! Now that I think about it, we haven't had much time to relax for a while," the second-in-command replied earnestly.

"Well, I suppose we can take a break as well. Would you like to join me for a brief lunch in the mess hall?"

Natarle paused briefly, thinking about other matters in mind.

"I'm afraid I'll decline your offer, captain. I have something else to discuss with Chief Murdoch in the hangar bay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Entering the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Natarle walked over to Murdoch, spotting him bellowing orders to his team of engineers/mechanics to continue repairs on the Strike Gundam parked. The head engineer/mechanic was down below facing the Strike, moving his arms to direct commands to some of his team to finalize repairs on the Strike's chassis.

"Alright, finish up with the external repairs on the Strike! We can work on its paint job later. Huh…? Oh, Ensign Badgiruel! What's up?" the head engineer/mechanic asked, noticing Natarle's figure standing by his side and turning to her.

"How much longer will it take you, Kira, and Kenji to finish work on the Gundams?" the _Archangel_ second-in-command inquired, folding her arms.

"Well… both the kids are already done helping out with the repairs on their MS. They really gave me and my team a lighter load of task to accomplish, I'll thank them for that."

Natarle stared appalled at Murdoch.

"Really now, Chief Murdoch, it's very disorderly of you to call Kira and Kenji 'kids', since your rank is higher than them!"

The head engineer/mechanic ruffled behind his head with his left hand in embarrassment.

"Right, right… sorry, I've gotten so used to their company, they're beginning to rub into me. I can't help it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ mess hall, Murrue ate quietly from her tray meal alone on a corner of the room. The ship's cook, Chef Lowe Carte, was busy cleaning up in the kitchen and readying the next set of meals for the ship's crew to indulge in for dinner. After munching on a piece of green salad and swallowing it, Murrue furrowed her eyebrows in thought, pondering on the previous events in hand after the recent battle with the 'Desert Tiger'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

After the successful operation of 'Operation _Lesseps_ Breakthrough', the crew of the _Archangel_ celebrated their victory with the remnants of the Desert Dawn led by Sahib. In the _Archangel's_ main bridge, the ship's high-ranking trio gathered in Murrue's office, along with Sahib and Kisaka.

Seated behind her desk, Murrue glanced at Mwu, who voiced out a concerned statement at the Desert Dawn leader and pocketed his hands in his pants.

"_**You know, ZAFT will still be around, despite the demise of the 'Desert Tiger', will you be ok with that, Sahib?"**_

The Desert Dawn leader stroked his grizzled beard with his right hand, waving off the Moebius Zero pilot's wonder and worry implied inside his given statement.

"**_The Desert Dawn will fight on if ZAFT returned to our territory. Don't worry about us, 'Hawk of Endymion'. My group can take care of each other well."_**

Mwu shrugged his shoulders with a defeated smile.

Natarle then spoke her turn with a thankful bow to Sahib.

"**_Thank you for your group's assistance in defeating the 'Desert Tiger' and his forces. We're grateful to you, Sahib."_**

Sahib shook his head in reply, disagreeing with her.

"_**No… it's I on the behalf of the Desert Dawn who should thank you and your crew of this ship in aiding our cause to drive off ZAFT from our territory."**_

Murrue stood up from her seat, walking over to the Desert Dawn leader for a handshake, which he gladly accepted with a wry smile.

"_**Thank you, Sahib. Before the Archangel resumes its course, let's hold a memorial service for all those who died fighting against the forces of the 'Desert Tiger'."**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

True to Murrue's remark, the celebration was followed by a memorial service held on the outskirts of the Desert Dawn main camp, for the brave men who sacrificed their lives in fighting against the 'Desert Tiger'. Everyone involved in the _Archangel_-Desert Dawn alliance participated in the event, some laying down flowers before a large-sized slab with the names of the deceased etched while others quietly grieved and prayed for the departed souls' deserved rest.

After the memorial service and giving their farewells to Sahib and the Desert Dawn, the _Archangel's_ crew proceeded to board ship and leave. However, their departure didn't go unnoticed, for a certain short blonde-haired female teen rebel along with her bodyguard managed to sneak onboard the EA legged-warship and immediately headed over to Murrue's office, catching her in a short meeting with Natarle and Mwu.

"**_What on earth… why are you still here, Cagalli? Shouldn't you be with the Desert Dawn?"_** Murrue asked, surprised by her presence.

Cagalli went over to her desk and slammed her hands firmly on it, eyeing the _Archangel_ Captain with stubbornness etched on her face.

"_**I insist that I go along with you in this ship, Captain Ramius! I don't like to stay in the Desert Dawn any much longer than I have."**_

The _Archangel_ high-ranking trio glanced inquisitively at Kisaka, hoping for a possible solution on this small dilemma presented before them. The male guerilla sheepishly shrugged his shoulders with a defeated look on his face.

Natarle let out a confused sigh, placing her left hand on her forehead in disbelief. Mwu on the other hand simply chuckled to himself, finding Kisaka's look on his face funny and guessing what his expression was telling.

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Murrue shook her head amusedly, marveling at the present situation she was on now.

_But then again, I suppose it's for the best that Cagalli and her bodyguard join the ship for now. Still… there's something about her that I can't get over with though._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the _Archangel_ continued flying over the Red Sea and now entering the Indian Ocean, Miriallia, Tolle, and Kuzzey went outside the ship's left deck for some sight-seeing.

"Wow… this is amazing! Look at the entire water we're flying over!" Miriallia commented amazingly, shielding her eyes from the sun's glaring rays with her left hand. Her eyes squinted to get a better look at the ocean shown before her. Standing behind her, Tolle took a deep breath of the ocean breeze, then exhaling it gladly.

"Ah… I never got to smell what the Earth's ocean was like until now."

Kuzzey pursed his lips in wonder, hearing the particular word 'ocean' for the first time. He neared the deck railing warily, his eyes never leaving from the ocean.

"Woah… so this is an ocean then? I've never seen it before because I used to live in Heliopolis."

He then turned around to find Miriallia edging close to him with a scary look on her face. He glanced at her with wide eyes of fear.

"What's with that look on your face, Miriallia?" Kuzzey warily asked.

"You know… maybe there are some monsters lurking about deep inside the ocean, Kuzzey. So, if you ever think about swimming…" Miriallia remarked, emphasizing each word in her remark with implied fear. She gave herself a high-five deep down after noticing her desired effect creeping in Kuzzey's expression, as he took a step back away from her.

"R-Really… come on! You're joking, right?"

Fighting to urge to laugh at Kuzzey's reaction, Tolle sounded out a chuckle, stretching his arms to loosen some stiffness held.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the _Archangel's_ right deck, a lone Kenji leaned against the deck railing, with his arms propped on it. The ocean breeze ran through his hair, swaying it fro and about. His amethyst eyes remained fixed on the bright blue, cloudy sky, as the image of the destroyed LaGOWE surfaced in his mind.

_Waltfeld-sensei… was this… acceptable?_

The Seraph pilot then recalled his best times studying under the 'Desert Tiger' during his ZAFT academy days. A wistful smile etched on his face as he could remember the gentle and supportive side of his former teacher.

_You were right all along… to know thy enemy, you must be the enemy. I've upheld that motto and have become the broken, unsure ex-soldier I am now._

Unable to hold back the willpower to cry, he allowed silent tears leaving quickly from his eyes and dropping on the sleeves of his EA uniform, lightly wetting them. His wistful smile now turned into a shaky, tightened frown. His hands clenched the deck railing tightly, with his knuckles seemingly turning white slowly from the pressure adding on his grip.

_Damn it… you didn't deserve that fate… and to be killed by Kira's hands. But then again, you were a soldier after all, and one who rather sees fit to fight for his country._

Suddenly, the right deck door opened, allowing a distraught Kira to step outside the right deck. He looked up to find the familiar back of Kenji facing him, invoking a surprised cry from the Strike pilot.

"…Kenji?"

The Seraph pilot's ears perked up at hearing his name being called by Kira, prompting him to quickly wipe off his tears with the back of his right hand in one quick motion. He then turned to the Strike pilot with a passive face. As the two Gundam pilots stared at each others eyes, brief memories of the recent battle with the 'Desert Tiger' pictured in their minds, triggering mixed feelings from both of them.

_Kira… you… did you have to kill Waltfeld-sensei?_

…_Kenji… I'm sorry for having to kill your former teacher. I… had no choice._

In an instant, Kenji reached out and grabbed Kira by the collar of his EA uniform with both hands, staring at him with mixed feelings of anguish, confusion, and reluctance mirrored in his eyes. This action caught Kira off-guard, as he barely let out a cry of surprise and stared back at his fellow comrade with shimmering, sad eyes.

"Kenji… I… I didn't want to… but he made me did it," the Strike pilot shakily stated.

Gritting his teeth to hold back the seeping anguish just felt from the witness of his former teacher's demise, Kenji slowly saw an image of his 15-year old innocent self in Kira, wearing his former ZAFT red-coat uniform. He looked down at the ground for the moment, coming up with the right words to voice out before glancing up at the Strike pilot he was grabbing onto and lifting slightly up from the ground, while his legs dangled from the height he was carried up into.

"Kira… I was like you… innocent, and not a care for the world but just focus in your own life. All that changed when I joined ZAFT around your age. 2 years of serving them was enough to change my mind and regret my decision of joining. I felt the same way as you, being thrown surprisingly into the world of war!" the Seraph pilot stated.

Kira's eyes shimmered with confusion and regret. Deep down, he was startled by Kenji's statement and finding a possible answer to his present situation, which he still couldn't help to bear and get used to.

"But…! You don't understand the feeling when you take a human life with your own bare hands… you don't know how hard it was for me to avoid bloodshed with the enemy!" he retorted.

"IDIOT…! Of course I understand that feeling! I suffered mentally a lot when I was forced to take the lives of the enemy… but I learned one thing from this. This is war we're in… war doesn't take sides with either the innocent or the guilty… the righteous or the wicked… the ones who think they're superior over the other just because of race… its all the same! You either kill or become killed… that's the way it goes in war! And that's the way you have to undertake in order to carry on living!" Kenji exclaimed back angrily.

Tears slowly streamed from the Strike pilot's eyes as he forced himself to understand the Seraph pilot's implied remark. He then started to recall his last fight with the 'Desert Tiger'.

"That man… your former teacher… he believed that this war could end by destroying all enemies."

Kenji shook his grip tightly on Kira, giving him a sudden jolt of movement. His expression etched in a comprehensive and resolute look.

"You're _definitely_ wrong about that. This war between Coordinators and Naturals can only be extinguished when both sides cease their useless overzealous hatred of each other because of genetics… this war goes to show us what it'd be like for them to take up arms and decide their superiority through conflict… Waltfeld-sensei said that to us because it's his belief on this war. Nothing more, nothing less...!"

It was then that Kira brought up another sensitive issue.

"Do you remember when we fought the ZAFT forces fighting against the EA 8th Fleet up in the Earth's atmosphere?"

Kenji gave a puzzled look, then deciding to release his hold and drop him back to place.

"Yeah, I do. Why…?"

"This got me arguing with you about this war between the EA and ZAFT. Remember the Heliopolis civilians we managed to rescue before their home colony collapsed? They all boarded in a civilian shuttle that was launched moments while the _Archangel_ began its atmospheric-reentry to Earth. As I was fighting against the Duel, which was one of the prototype MS units the ZAFT forces managed to steal, the civilian shuttle happened to be in the way. The Duel was about to fire its beam rifle at the shuttle and I tried to reach for it first and prevent the shot from happening…"

As Kira explained the events regarding his fight with the Duel Assault Shroud back up in the Earth's atmosphere during the battle between the ZAFT forces and the EA 8th Fleet, an image of the little girl, Yumi, he promised to protect etched in his mind, with her childish, innocent face beaming at him.

"_**This is for protecting everyone, Kira! Thank you!"**_

The thought of Yumi made the Strike pilot clenched his hands into shaky fists, but he continued on.

"…When something extraordinary happened… suddenly, a falling piece of debris took the beam shot fired by the Duel, and I managed to reach the civilian shuttle first. After I checked up with its occupants, I was about to engage the Duel. But then… out of nowhere, two beam shots went through the shuttle… and destroyed it… **-Hic-** I turned around to find it -**Hic- -Hic- **explode into pieces…!"

After taking in Kira's words, Kenji managed to recall his part in the battle between the ZAFT forces and the EA 8th Fleet. When his thoughts loomed in his battle with Eiji, his eyes widen with realization.

_No… those two beam shots I managed to parry from Eiji… oh god, what have I done?_

Slumping down on his knees, Kenji shockingly looked down at the deck floor, bringing upthe open palms of his hands and diverted his gaze to them instead. Noticing his peculiar reaction, Kira glanced wonderingly at his fellow comrade.

"What is it, Kenji? What's wrong?" he asked.

"…Kira… you said the civilian shuttle took 2 beam shots from out of nowhere. Could you also have noticed they traveled from below instead?"

The Strike pilot furrowed his eyebrows in thought, rubbing underneath his chin with his left hand.

"Now that you mentioned it, they did appear from below the shuttle. Why?"

Kenji then explained briefly his fight with Eiji back up in the Earth's atmosphere. It was now Kira's turn to be stunned, widening his eyes in realization. His mouth was agape, expressing his shock.

"No… it was you all along who caused those beam shots to destroy the shuttle! Why? Why? Why of all this time you're telling me this!"

With a surge of emotional strength, the Strike pilot lifted up the Seraph pilot by the collar of his EA uniform slightly, due to their current height discrepancy, with his left hand, while his right hand poised a clenched fist to deliver a punch at the Seraph pilot. Kira's amethyst eyes shimmered brightly, while his eyebrows narrowed down angrily.

"ANSWER ME, KENJI! Why…!"

Kenji looked away from Kira ashamed, feeling unable to put up resistance.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know the civilian shuttle was destroyed until I heard from Captain Ramius mentioning about it during a meeting with her. I was sure those beam shots would have traveled to empty space instead…"

Unable to bear the Seraph pilot's ashamed state any longer, the Strike pilot delivered a right hook to his right cheek, releasing his grip on him and watching him drop down to the deck floor. The Seraph pilot gingerly caressed his bruised right cheek with his right hand, unable to look the Strike pilot in the eye.

"You…! How dare you lecture me about war? Especially when you're the one who clearly can't see his own point delivered to me!" Kira retorted helplessly, dropping down his arms and remained standing in his position. He felt emotionally drained after all that shouting he delivered to his fellow comrade.

It was then that the right deck door opened, revealing Cagalli docked in her rebel attire, minus her combat vest, and stepping inside finding the two Gundam pilots in a personal conflict. She stared at them with wide, surprised eyes and an agape mouth.

"What's going on here?" she inquired.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in Murrue's office, the important people were gathered once again (the _Archangel_ high-ranking trio, the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister, and Peter Hyne) along with Kisaka. They all stood around Murrue's desk respectively.

"I find it odd that the Earth Alliance wants the _Archangel_ to reach its main HQ in Alaska with no supplies or support," Kisaka started, folding his muscular-toned arms. He was currently docked in rebel attire minus his weapons.

Natarle shared the same feeling, with her face etched in a worry manner as she glanced at Kisaka.

"But still… flying over the Indian Ocean…? Are you positive we might encounter less resistance from ZAFT forces in that area?" she inquired.

Cagalli's bodyguard gave an affirmative nod in reply.

"Yes, it's the best place because it's not too concentrated with ZAFT forces. That much I know."

George pursed his lips in wonder, rubbing behind his head with his right hand.

"It's hard to take your word for it, Mr. Kisaka, but I suppose there's no other choice. Peter, what do you think about this?"

The said Hyne merely pocketed his hands in his lab coat and shrugged his shoulders.

"I share your sentiments, George, but we can only trust his word and move on quietly. Hopefully we won't be bothered much by ZAFT forces, unlike back there in Africa, where we encountered heavy resistance from the now late 'Desert Tiger'."

Murrue and Mwu opted not to comment further, with the former crossing her hands to form a temple and ponder on the present situation and the latter placing both his hands behind his head while he leaned against the wall behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Archangel's_ right deck, a small drama involving the two Gundam pilots was being played out in front of Cagalli, who had unknowingly stepped in the scene.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" she exclaimed, rushing over and stepping between Kenji and Kira with outstretched arms, hoping for a peaceful resolution to their supposed differences.

"**-Hic-** Kenji… you… I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE!" Kira cried angrily, pointing accusingly at the Seraph pilot with his right hand and gritted teeth.

Cagalli turned facing the downed Seraph pilot, watching him slowly pick himself up to his feet with an ashamed look on his face. She noticed his bruised right cheek.

"Kenji… what happened here between you and Kira? What's he saying?"

Guilt and regret filled Kenji's heart as he managed to bring himself facing both Cagalli and Kira. The Seraph pilot's lips etched in a sad, small arch.

"It's… somewhat delicate to explain, Cagalli. Maybe some other time we can talk."

Glancing at Kira one last time with a heavy heart, Kenji headed inside the _Archangel _through the right deck door, leaving the scene. After watching his retreating form, Cagalli turned to Kira and huddled close by his side, finding him suddenly breaking down in tears. Reactively, she enveloped her arms around him, cradling his face crying onto her left shoulder.

"Everything will be okay. There, there…" she softly cooed, patting his back with her right hand, consoling him.

After waiting several minutes for Kira's cries to finally cease, Cagalli slowly broke her embrace, holding his left hand with hers and guiding the grief-stricken Strike pilot to the wall near the right deck door. Both teens sat down together, with their backs leaning against the wall and staring at the calm tranquility of the Indian Ocean before them.

Wiping off remnants of his tears with the back of his left hand, Kira looked down to find his right hand being held by Cagalli's left hand, glancing up to find her staring at him annoyingly with a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"H-Hey, don't get the wrong idea!" she stated, prompting a small, amused smile from him. She then released his right hand, propping both her hands on top of her knees brought up to her chest.

"I'm wondering… why you're with the Earth Alliance when you're a Coordinator?" she then piped, glancing at him with curious eyes.

To Kira, it was probably the question asked to him for the umpteenth time as he recalled being asked that question by so many people who took interest in him.

"I remember being asked that question so many times," he replied.

"What can Coordinators do by the way? Are they so different from Naturals?" Cagalli asked again.

Kira shook his head in reply, resting his hands on his stomach.

"The Coordinators' abilities come from studying and training, not just by virtue of birth."

"Oh… I see. So I guess they're like Naturals in a little way then, huh? Um, I don't mean to intrude, but what were you and Kenji talking about when I stepped in? Were you two in a fight?"

The Strike pilot felt disturbed by her inquiry, not wanting to maintain eye contact with her.

"…I'm sorry… but it was something personal we had to talk about. I don't mean to sound rude to you, Cagalli."

Cagalli shook her head with a worried look, shrugging off the sincere apology implied in the Strike pilot's remark.

"That's ok, I was just curious, that's all. I've no right to meddle in your business."

On the other side of the right deck door, a feminine figure overheard the conversation between the two teens nearby. Satisfied hearing enough, Fllay took a step back and frowned jealously.

_Why is Kira talking along with that blonde girl? Who does she think she is, stealing his time away from me?_

A delightful idea popped in her mind, eliciting a snap of her right fingers.

"Well, I better make a good impression on her, and show her he's mine," she smirked to herself. Fllay took off the top of her EA uniform, exposing a light-green undershirt worn underneath, and tied it around her waist. Next, she loosened her tucked-in undershirt and tied its bottom half in a knot, purposely showing her naked belly. Giving herself one last check, she then triggered the automatic right deck door to open before her and stepped outside, stumbling upon Kira and Cagalli.

"Kira, there you are! Why didn't you invite me out as well?" Fllay feigned disappointment. She immediately held onto the Strike pilot's right arm as he picked himself up to his feet along with Cagalli, with their attention drawn to the dark-red haired female teen. Fllay eyed Cagalli jealously while holding onto Kira, who was silent due to the fact that he was trying to come up with a good reason for his conversation with Cagalli deep down.

Noticing Fllay's jealous stare directed to her, the Desert Dawn female teen decided to make her exit and stay out of possible trouble. She cautiously glanced at Kira, getting eye contact from him.

"That reminds me… I've got something else to do right now. Thanks for the chat, Kira. I'll be going now," she remarked, turning around to head back inside the _Archangel_ through the right deck door. As she was making her exit, she quickly glanced from the corner of her right eye at Fllay, taking a mental note of her jealous behavior.

_Jeez… she's weird. Is she and Kira close, perhaps? _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As to Kenji, no sooner had he unknowingly found himself stepping back inside the observation room, where he remembered two events occurring there --- listening to the pink-haired princess Lacus Clyne's beautiful singing, and his last meeting with the late EA Admiral Halberton. Withdrawing his hands from his EA uniformed pant pockets, Kenji tried to shrug off the memory of the sad, tragic conversation he had with Kira a while back. He went over to one of the room's windows, laying his right hand gingerly touching it while staring outside with hurt filled in his heart.

_Does that make me a murderer then, directing those beam shots fired by Eiji towards the civilian shuttle Kira was talking about?_

_Damn it… how could I have been so careless…!_

Now recalling the image of Kira's teary, angered face, Kenji closed his eyes briefly, running his right hand through his hair while letting out a tired sigh.

_What's done is done. But Kira sure gave me a good wake-up call._

"Kenji…? What are you doing here?" a feminine voice inquired from behind, getting his attention. Kenji slowly turned around to find Cagalli standing about with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh… Cagalli… I needed to be alone for a while, that's all. What are you doing here?"

The Desert Dawn female teen rebel fidgeted with her hands in slight embarrassment.

"It seems Kira was getting busy with his girlfriend… Fllay, that is. So, I just left him and was on my way to my quarters when I stumbled upon you here."

Taking the opportunity, Kenji quickly ran his gaze up and down at Cagalli, noting her physical features. It was a habit of his to gauge people he just made acquaintance with.

_Hmm… there's something about her that's familiar, and even her name. But what was it? Never mind. I'll have to look into that matter another time then._

The Desert Dawn female teen noticed his inquisitive gaze and stared wonderingly at him.

"What? Why are you staring me like that?"

The Seraph pilot shrugged off her wonder with a small smile, pocketing his hands in his EA uniformed pants.

"**-Chuckle-** It's nothing. Shouldn't you be on your way to your quarters? Anyways, it was nice chatting with you, so I'll take my leave now."

Before he could take a few steps forward to leave the observation room, he found his left hand being held by Cagalli's hurried hands, prompting him to glance up at her in minute surprise. Cagalli looked down at her hands holding Kenji's with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks before meeting his gaze once more.

"Don't go. Um, I'd like to spend some time with you… if that's ok with you."

The Seraph pilot had a raised right eyebrow curiously, while his lips pursed, trying to come up with an appropriate response.

"Ahem… well, actually I don't have anything else to do, so sure. What do you have in mind?"

Cagalli's face beamed with a glad smile directed at him.

"Would you like to take eat lunch with me? I was wondering what this ship's food tastes like."

Scratching his right cheek with his free hand, Kenji chuckled delightedly.

"I'm afraid that the _Archangel's_ food wouldn't cater to your taste, but I'll take up on your offer. Shall we go?"

With that said, he offered his left arm for her to hold onto, which she reluctantly complied with another slight blush on her face. She felt little heated by his gaze, which she noticed an instant change of feeling in his eyes.

_His eyes… I've never seen such color as them before._

"Whatever… just don't get the wrong idea! I only wanted to talk more with you, that's all!" she huffed, glancing away from him.

The Seraph pilot shook his head amusedly, juggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Sure. Well, then, shall we?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 3; +1245 hours**

**Location: The Cousteau**

Meanwhile, inside a ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine launched from ZAFT's Carpentaria Base, its commander stood with folded arms watching a taped transmission on one of his communication operator's com-link. On screen was the masked Rau discussing the situation regarding the EA legged-warship the _Archangel_.

"I'm sorry to hear about Commander Waltfeld's untimely demise. I take blame for that event to happen due to my fault for letting the _Archangel_ reach Earth. I'm coming down to Earth soon for 'Operation Spitbreak' and hope to count on you, Commander Morassim, for help in stopping the EA legged-warship."

With that said, Rau's transmission finished, flickering off screen. Stroking his grizzled olive beard with his right hand, the said _Cousteau_ Captain and ZAFT Commander Marco Morassim sneered in contempt.

"Bah, that arrogant Creuset…! I can't believe he'd fail to destroy that EA legged-warship and let it escape here in Earth. I'll show him that I'll have the upper hand in destroying that said ship, the _Archangel_, here in the Indian Ocean!" he vowed.

One of his sonar operators reported his findings from his terminal, after detecting an incoming object approaching the _Cousteau_ in moderate speed.

"Commander Morassim, sonar has detected an incoming object cruising towards us in moderate speed. It seems to be the reported EA legged-warship!"

Morassim beamed triumphantly, letting out a delighted chuckle. He then cut the air before him with an outstretched left hand, turning face to his submarine deck crew.

"Excellent… prepare for battle! Have two DINNs and GOOhNs ready for launch! We shall intercept the legged-warship immediately!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 3; +1300 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

In the ship's bridge, two incoming heat sources were detected on Sai's terminal, alerting the said yellow-spectacled male teen to run a background check on them. A MS diagram showed them onscreen to be ZAFT aerial MS known as DINN.

"Captain, two incoming heat sources are heading fast towards the ship! They're identified as DINNs!" Sai reported aloud to Murrue, who immediately went serious at the aspect of an oncoming battle happening.

"Raise level-two battle stations immediately!" the _Archangel_ Captain ordered from her seat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The warning sirens of level-two battle stations sounded throughout the speakers scattered all over the ship, alerting its crew of an impending battle. Immediately they headed for their respective posts in the ship.

Inside the ship's mess hall, Chef Carte, Kenji, and Cagalli glanced upwards at the sound of the warning sirens.

"Oh my… a battle so soon…?" Chef Carte wondered, drying off the last set of silverware with a small white towel inside the kitchen. He placed them inside a drawer housing the remaining set of silverware after drying.

"What a time to have an interrupted lunch," the Seraph pilot commented, who was half-way eating his tray meal. Ceasing his eating, he laid down his fork and spoon on his half-eaten tray meal, and got up from his seat. He glanced at Cagalli with a sorry look on his face.

"Duty calls… huh? You plan on joining along?"

The said short blonde-haired female teen stood up from her seat as well, but was stopped immediately by Kenji's right hand placed on her left shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm coming along! I can fight too!" she stated.

Kenji shook his head in disagreement, giving her a serious look.

"As determined as you are, I have to remind you that you'll give Chief Murdoch a headache if he found out you took a Skygrasper again for battle. Look, just relax and finish your food. Let me, Kira, and Lieutenant La Flaga handle this, ok? I'll ask Captain Ramius for permission for you to join alongside us in battle next time."

Seeing the serious look in his eyes, Cagalli heeded not to argue further, glancing down in defeat and seating herself back down.

"Fine… I won't go. But, be careful, ok?"

Kenji gave a firm pat on her left shoulder and added an affirmative nod, before exiting the mess hall. Cagalli watched his retreating form concerned before turning attention to her tray meal laid before her.

_Argh… what's wrong with me? I can't even bring myself to talk much to him before he left! Jeez… I suppose I'll take his word for it then. But still, it's quite boring doing nothing else in this ship._

Noticing his half-eaten tray meal, Cagalli sneaked in a few pieces of it to her mouth, chewing slowly to judge the taste and texture of the food.

"Hmm… not bad… since he's not going to finish this, I might as well finish his meal as well."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Kira's quarters, its owner hurriedly buttoned the top of his EA uniform as he checked himself on a medium-sized wall mirror. Seeing himself finalizing his uniform, Kira turned attention to his girlfriend embracing him affectionately from behind, resting her head on his back.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Fllay whined.

"Yeah… there's a battle going on, so I can't ignore it. I'll be back soon."

Fllay reluctantly broke her embrace as she wrapped her arms around Kira's head as he turned facing her, pulling him into a needy kiss. The Strike pilot enveloped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. The two teens broke the kiss after 10 seconds.

"I was wondering… how did your father take it? I mean, about us?" Kira wondered before taking a few steps near his quarters' automatic door.

Fllay smiled mischievously in response.

"Let's just say I convinced him you were a better guy for me, that's all. He was an understanding person, you know."

Relieved hearing her reply, Kira gave her one last smile, then exited his quarters and heading for the hangar bay. After watching his quarters' automatic door closing after his retreating form, Fllay plopped herself down on his bed, smelling his lingering scent and clutching his pillow close to her body.

"Kira…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the ship's main bridge, Murrue glanced over at Miriallia routinely from her seat.

"Call Kenji, Kira, and Lieutenant La Flaga immediately… we need them to sortie right away!" the _Archangel_ Captain exclaimed in earnest.

Nodding back in reply, Miriallia began calling the _Archangel's_ cadre of pilots using the PA system in her terminal and through her headset-mic.

"Pilots Kenji Hyne, Kira Yamato, and Lieutenant La Flaga, please proceed immediately to the hangar bay for your sortie. I repeat…"

In the CIC area, Natarle ordered her crew to begin countermeasures.

"Prepare for anti mobile suit combat! Load up the CIWS, anti-aircraft missiles, **"Gottfrieds"**, and **"Valiants"**!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's hangar bay, Skygrasper-1 was retrofitted with the Launcher pack. Behind its controls, Mwu finalized last-minute checks and was good to go. Skygrasper-1 was then transferred to the linear catapult.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**FX-550 SKYGRASPER-1**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Mwu La Flaga, Skygrasper-1 launching!" Mwu exclaimed as his fighter aircraft kicked in its thrusters and roared away instantly from the linear catapult, then climbing up towards the sky.

Meanwhile, the Seraph and the Strike Gundams were ready for launch, with the latter's PS armor kicking in within seconds after activation by its pilot. The Seraph was then automatically transferred to the linear catapult. Inside its cockpit, Kenji received a brief transmission from Kira, who was first bewildered at seeing him go.

"You're taking off, then, Kenji? But we're over the ocean!" Kira wondered.

Kenji glanced at the Strike pilot's image with a raised left eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? The Seraph can also fly as the Strike. Speaking of which, how come your MS isn't retrofitted with the Aile pack? Normally in circumstances like this, you're more adapted in piloting the Strike with that pack."

Kira shook his head in disagreement.

"Mr. Murdoch informed me that the Aile and the Sword packs were still in the midst of repairs. His crew hasn't finished making adjustments to them yet. He recommended to me that I stay onboard the ship inside the Strike without them, and just hold off the enemy from there. Unfortunately, the Strike itself can't swim or fly, so I'm stuck here."

The Seraph pilot smiled wryly at Kira's image on the Seraph's com-link.

"Well, just make the best out of the situation you're in, that's all I can suggest. I'll help Lieutenant La Flaga mop up any enemy aerial MS harassing the _Archangel_."

With that said, he watched Kira gave an affirmative nod in reply before his transmission ended. He glanced up at the Seraph's CIS showing the launching area before him.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP01 SERAPH GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kenji Hyne, Seraph taking off!" Kenji exclaimed before flooring in the Seraph's thrusters and prompting the linear catapult sending the Seraph flying outside. The Seraph extended its 2 wings while crossing its arms, clenching its fists and then uncrossing its arms with its outstretched body. A glimmering shade of white chromed all over the body, indicating its PS armor activation.

"I wonder which ZAFT unit I'm facing against?" Kenji asked himself, checking up the Seraph's radar systems. In a second or two, four detected heat sources were traveling fast towards the _Archangel_.

_Don't tell me it's that squad fighting alongside Eiji. Nah… it can't be them. Well, might as well find out._

Meanwhile, the Strike Gundam stepped near the edge of the opened, unused second linear catapult, watching guard particularly at the water below.

"Hmm… they'll also attack underwater. But how I can fight those ZAFT units specialized in underwater?" Kira wondered, bringing up the Strike's radar systems.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Docked inside a DINN aerial MS, Morassim looked smugly at his DINN's CIS showing the _Archangel_ cruising on the ocean.

"Ah… my opportunity has come! Franco, we'll proceed to attack the legged-warship from above immediately!"

Morassim's DINN then motioned another DINN piloted by his said subordinate to follow, which nodded its head in reply and flew off in a different direction before heading towards the _Archangel_ from one side. It then brought up its heavy assault machine gun wielded in its left hand, and immediately peppered bullets at its intended target.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

The _Archangel_ immediately retaliated back with its **"Igelstellung"**, raining anti-air machine gun fire at the ZAFT aerial MS. Franco's DINN weaved slightly away from the _Archangel_, avoiding its machine gun fire then deciding to swoop in swiftly, bringing up its anti-armor shotgun with its right hand, firing point-blank range on its intended flight path.

**-BLAM- -BLAM- -BLAM- -BLAM-**

The four shotgun shots dispersed widely, taking down three of the _Archangel's_ 16 CIWS.

Down below underwater, two GOOhNs fired off several torpedoes trailing towards the _Archangel's_ underbelly, finding them to be a weak spot.

Inside the _Archangel's_ main bridge, Dalida detected the incoming torpedoes using sonar in his terminal. He glanced alarmingly at his terminal's radar.

"Sonar has detected incoming torpedoes! They're cruising fast towards the ship!" he reported.

Widening her eyes in alarm after hearing his remark, Murrue banged a right fist on her seat's right armrest.

"Driver, initiate emergency takeoff immediately to dodge those torpedoes!" she yelled.

Gritting his teeth in concentration, Arnold brought the steering wheel hard up, propelling the _Archangel_ to climb up hurriedly at once.

"Feh… hang on!" he warned.

The EA legged-warship barely escaped being hit by the GOOhN's torpedoes, which managed to head supposedly at its underbelly, then blowing up simultaneously. The explosions' impact rocked the _Archangel_ about. A few seconds later, the _Archangel_ then landed back on the ocean water, resuming its oceanic trek. Back in its unused second linear catapult, the Strike managed to balance itself after holding on to the catapult's side during the explosions' impact. With its beam rifle in its right hand, the Strike fired off beam shots at the two GOOhNs passing by underwater; unfortunately, the ZAFT specialized underwater MS were able to dodge the beam shots easily.

"Tch… it's no good shooting at them from here. Mr. Murdoch, this is Kira! Please give me the bazooka for the Strike, for I'll go underwater and fight there!" Kira stated, switching on the Strike's com-link to the said chief mechanic/engineer, whose image appeared on screen.

"**-Sigh-** Alright, I'm sending one of my men to drive the Strike's bazooka to you right now!" Murdoch replied, ruffling his unkempt hair with his gloved left hand.

Within a few seconds, one of Murdoch's crew drove fast to the waiting Strike with its bazooka laid on a mini-trailer. Noticing his required weapon, Kira motioned the Strike to grab its bazooka with its right hand, then propping it ready on its right shoulder. With a small leap from the _Archangel's_ unused second linear catapult, the Strike then plunged into the ocean water, with its head looking around over its shoulder.

"Ok… now where did they go? What the… Ugh!" Kira yelped in surprise as he lurched about inside the Strike's cockpit while it was slammed constantly from both sides by the GOOhNs, causing the Strike to drop its bazooka. Shaking off the aftereffect of the impact, the Strike quickly reached out and grabbed hold of one GOOhN by its right arm, then slamming it into the sea ground. Seizing the chance, its **"Armor Schneider"** was then ejected out from their hip holsters and held by the Strike's both hands.

"Take this!" Kira battle-cried, shoving the Strike's control sticks forward. The Strike then shoved its **"Armor Schneider"** on the GOOhN's sides, catching the ZAFT underwater MS off-guard. The stabs' mark created small leaks in the GOOhN, causing it to swell like a balloon.

"Wah…!" the GOOhN pilot shrieked in fear, flailing his arms in front of him to shield himself from the electrical sparks cackling throughout the GOOhN's cockpit, with water quickly seeping in.

Noticing the swelled GOOhN about to erupt in any second, the Strike quickly swam away from its inevitable explosion, forcing the ocean water around it to burst upwards to the surface.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the air, Franco's DINN barely avoided a missile barrage from the _Archangel_ while it retaliated back with its heavy assault machine gun, destroying some of the missiles catching up to it. A mix of beam and rail projectiles followed, and the DINN barely barrel-rolled out of the way to avoid them.

**-BLI-**

"What the…!" Franco exclaimed astounded as the warning sirens in his DINN's cockpit alerted him of an incoming attack. He was a second late to react avoiding a beam shot coming out of nowhere and blasting off his DINN's right arm carrying its heavy assault machine gun.

"Ugh…!"

Franco's DINN hovered momentarily from the incurred damage, with its head swaying left to right, finding out the original source of the beam shot.

"Where did that shot come from?" he wondered.

Suddenly from behind his DINN, the Seraph de-cloaked sneakily in view, with its right **"Swallow Edge"** wielded ready in hand.

"Good-bye," Kenji uttered inside the Seraph's cockpit. The Seraph's eyes flashed a menacing yellow glow, expressing its pilot's remark.

**-SHWAK-**

The Seraph quickly boosted away from Franco's DINN, as it was slowly broken into two halves vertically before it erupted in a ball of flames.

"Hmm… Lieutenant La Flaga should have taken care of the other DINN by now," Kenji remarked, watching signs for more enemies in the Seraph's radar. Hovering momentarily, the Seraph deactivated its right **"Swallow Edge"**, holstering it back in its right **"Angelus"**, before it flew off once more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back underwater, the Strike found itself losing its **"Armor Schneider"** after being slammed into the sea ground by the other GOOhN, which employed a hit-and-run tactic. After getting up from the attack, the Strike was knocked back again by the GOOhN and grasped firmly by the ZAFT underwater MS.

"Tch… I got no more weapons to use against this MS!" Kira exclaimed worriedly after checking up the Strike's weapon systems for any available attack to employ against the GOOhN. In the Strike's CIS, he saw the GOOhN trying to charge its photon maser cannons before firing them off, forcing him to move the Strike's arms to struggle pushing the GOOhN away from him.

From the corner of his left eye, he saw the Strike's left CIS displaying wreckage from Franco's DINN. Amongst them that caught his utmost attention was the anti-armor shotgun sinking close to the Strike's left side.

"There, a weapon…!" Kira cried out.

With a surge of strength, the Strike reached out its left arm and grabbed the anti-armor shotgun, then jamming it point-blank range against the GOOhN's chest area.

"What the…!" the GOOhN pilot exclaimed astounded as he saw the Strike pointing a weapon at him through the GOOhN's CIS.

**-BLAM-**

The shotgun shot tore through the GOOhN like a hot knife through butter, enabling the Strike to break free from its grasp and kick away from it as a small boost to swim away before its following explosion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile back above the skies, Skygrasper-1 managed to blow off one of Morassim's DINN wings using its **"Agni"**, after going through an intense dogfight with the ZAFT commander moments ago.

"Gotcha, bud…!" Mwu exclaimed triumphantly, as his fighter aircraft made a lazy turnaround to face Morassim's damaged DINN.

"Tch… there's no response from Franco, and even from the two GOOhN units. Gah, this isn't my day. I'll have to retreat!" Morassim cursed inside his DINN's cockpit, after trying to contact his respective units brought along with him. With a sneer, he prompted his MS to pull back from the battlefield.

A second or two later after Morassim's retreat, the Seraph flew by alongside Skygrasper-1, catching Mwu's attention.

"Lieutenant La Flaga, are you ok? How did you fare?" Kenji inquired, activating the Seraph's com-link to Skygrasper-1.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I managed to force the enemy commander to retreat," Mwu replied.

Kenji raised a curious right eyebrow.

"Hmm…? You mean that DINN that pulled back? How did you know it was him?

Mwu shrugged his shoulders in reply with a wry smile.

"We had a short chit-chat during our fight. It turns out he's Marco Morassim, a known ZAFT commander for his naval exploits around the Carpentaria area. I had a chance meeting with him a few years back before the Grimaldi Front."

The Seraph pilot kept quiet to himself, taking in Mwu's reply considerably. Checking the Seraph's right CIS, he noticed the Strike surfacing from the ocean water in view, and proceeding to swim nearby towards the _Archangel_.

"Kira seems to be doing ok down there. Let's head back to the _Archangel_, Kenji," Mwu remarked, also spotting the Strike heading for the _Archangel_ from below.

"Copy that."

Cutting off their transmissions from each other, the Seraph and Skygrasper-1 headed back to the _Archangel_ for landing procedures.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel's_ main bridge, the warning sirens of level-two battle stations were switched off, as by Murrue's orders after surveying the battle's aftermath to be another small victory for the _Archangel_.

From his terminal post in the CIC area, Sai relayed his findings from his radar, pressing his headset-mic firmly to hear clearly small transmissions from Kenji, Kira, and Mwu regarding the enemy count faced.

"Three enemy units are confirmed destroyed! It seems one of them managed to retreat. According to Lieutenant La Flaga, it seems that surviving unit was the enemy commander," he reported aloud.

From her seat, Natarle let out a small breath of relief.

"Well, that turned out short than the previous battles. Captain, let's continue on our course to Alaska," she stated to Murrue, who swiveled her seat around facing her and nodding in reply.

"We'll continue on our original course to Alaska as soon as Kenji, Kira, and Lieutenant La Flaga are back in the ship. I want a quick systems diagnostic check throughout the ship for any damages incurred from the battle at once!" the _Archangel_ Captain ordered.

At her command, the rest of the bridge crew hurriedly complied, typing feverishly in their keyboard terminals.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 3; +1415 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs, Maius-One --- Docking Bay**

Standing in one of the colony's docking bay corridors Nicol gave his good-byes to his parents, who decided to see him off.

"Good-bye, mother, father. I'll be off now," the Blitz pilot hugged his mother, who returned his hug with a more affectionate one.

"Please be careful, Nicol. I pray for your safe return," Isadora Amalfi spoke concerned after breaking away from her only son's embrace. Her brown eyes shimmered lightly, showing her maternal instincts for her child. Standing next her, Yuri Amalfi placed his right hand firmly on his son's left shoulder with a small smile.

"Take care now. Godspeed…"

The Blitz pilot nodded affirmatively with his own smile.

"I will father."

With that said he turned around and trekked deeper in the corridor leading to his assigned ship, the _Vesalius_, which was docked nearby ready for departure. Carrying a small gym bag containing extra clothes and other necessary belongings around his right shoulder, Nicol encountered Athrun waiting by the _Vesalius's_ deck door, giving him a small wave of his right hand in greeting.

"Hello, Athrun! You're early as always."

The Aegis pilot waved back in reply with a small smile.

"Hey. Are you all set to go?"

"Yes, I am. I had to see my parents off first. Oh, by the way, thank you for attending my concert yesterday. It was kind of you."

"Oh, it's nothing. Besides, I wanted to hear how well you're up to your piano playing. After attending your concert, my opinion on your piano skills has changed. It's nice and soothing to say the least."

Nicol blushed little at his comrade's compliment, while the two boarded inside the _Vesalius_ through the deck door. Behind them, the door locked automatically, with the boarding corridor slowly being whisked away from the _Vesalius_ as it proceeded with launching procedures. The procedure took several minutes to occur, and had the _Vesalius_ whisked off into space. Looking outside one of the _Vesalius's _deck windows, Athrun and Nicol watched the PLANT Maius-One colony growing smaller as they left.

"Say, this would be our first atmospheric descent to Earth, right? What would the planet be like?" the Blitz pilot commented to his slight reflection shown before him by the deck window.

Folding his arms, Athrun let out an agreeable mumble loud enough for his comrade standing next him to hear. His thoughts were currently on Kira.

_Kira… _


	24. Ep23: Fateful Encounter

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Created Character PROFILES (Update!)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Archibald Jeeves**

**Allegiance:** N/A

**Birthday:** August 11, C.E. 16

**Age:** 55

**Blood Type:** O

**Hair:** Gray, short

**Eyes:** Blue

**Height:** 175.5 cm

**Status:** Coordinator

**Bio:**

A devoted butler to Kenji Hyne, he became one after escaping to Orb from Coordinator persecution in his country of Britain, at the time when most Coordinators sought refuge in space and resided later in PLANTs. He stumbled upon a vacant butler job posted by Kenji, after he acquired unimaginable wealth through his bodyguard temporary job and able to have his image ranked in noble status, and was first astounded by the young lord's casual and kind manner, and instantly grew accustomed to him.

To note, he was one of the few oldest Coordinators to exist since they started sprouting after George Glenn's shocking revelation of his genetic heritage to the world. He's one of the few lucky ones to escape Coordinator persecution, after his only family, his brother, arranged his trip to Orb at the cost of his life.

As a butler, he always ensures top-notch quality in his duties at the Hyne Estate. He's one of the few close friends to Kenji and a loyal ally who would gladly protect his young master to his last breath. He and several maids keep guard and watch over the Hyne Estate, which was also an orphanage for children with no families. The orphanage idea came from Kenji, after taking notice in some poor street children residing about in the city depths of Orb.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Maria Izume**

**Allegiance:** N/A

**Birthday:** May 1, C.E. 41

**Age:** 30

**Blood Type:** B

**Hair:** Green, long

**Eyes:** Blonde

**Height:** 172 cm

**Status:** Natural

**Bio:**

She's the head maid of the Hyne Estate, home to Kenji after he acquired his noble status. Like Archibald Jeeves, she too sought a vacant position posted by Kenji, after realizing he needed someone to watch over his new home. As the head of several trusted maids employed by Kenji, she helps maintain the Hyne Estate in pristine condition during its young lord's absence. She grew to like her young lord's casual and kind manner and is also a devoted, loyal ally. She also hails from Japan having mixed Filipino-Japanese blood flowing in her, with her mom a Filipino and her father Japanese.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 23: Fateful Encounter**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback speech

**_-Word-_** denotes flashback sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 6; +1700 hours**

**Location: Earth space**

A small ZAFT fleet composed of two Laurasia-class ships and the _Vesalius_ entered the Earth's orbit. The two Laurasia-class ships, the _Geiger_ and the _Galleon_, served as escort ships for the _Vesalius_, after it headed back to PLANT Maius-One for re-supply and repairs.

Inside the _Vesalius's_ main bridge, several communication operators received a latest weather report from the ZAFT Gibraltar base. One of them ripped off a print-out of the weather report from the ship's com-fax, then floating towards Captain Ades, getting his attention.

"Captain, here is a printout of the weather report transmitted from the Gibraltar base."

The _Vesalius_ Captain snatched the print out from the communication operator's hands and ran a thorough scan on it from his seat.

"Hmm… clear, sunny skies for today… that's good. Thank you for the printout."

The communication operator gave a quick salute to his superior and headed back to his post.

Within minutes after nearing the Earth's atmosphere, the small ZAFT fleet initiated their atmospheric re-entry in Earth, their due course to Gibraltar, Spain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 6; +1730 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

Meanwhile the EA legged-warship continued its trek to Alaska by cruising on the Indian Ocean. Inside Murrue's office, she and Mwu were in earnest discussion regarding the present situation. The _Archangel_ Captain propped her chin on her folded hands, seating behind her polished oak desk.

"I don't like how this is going, after the recent battle we had three days ago. I don't think the route through the Indian Ocean in order to reach Alaska would be lightly monitored by ZAFT forces in the area," she started with a worried face.

Standing by her right side, Mwu gave a hearty slap on her back in reassurance.

"Relax… as long as you keep the ship on course in shallow water, we'll be fine. I don't see any other problem with that."

Murrue glanced up at him with a raised left eyebrow, wondering about his optimism.

"Are you always in a positive mood, Lieutenant? It's not that I don't appreciate it, but it startles me a bit."

"**-Chuckle-** It's better to put up an optimistic side than to constantly being serious about this situation the ship is in, don't you think? I'm just being me."

Murrue dismissed further thoughts on Mwu's personality, feeling strangely encouraged and supported just by his presence. Deep down, she shook off the feeling and resumed her hard-working demeanor as the _Archangel_ Captain.

"Thank you for the support, I appreciate it."

Mwu flashed a mischievous grin at her before walking off to her office's door to exit.

"No problem. Well, I'll just lazy about in my quarters for the meantime. I wanted to check up on Skygrasper-1, but Murdoch won't let me near it yet. He told me it was still in repair from the recent battle, even though I managed to get it back in one piece."

With that said, he waved a small good-bye with his right hand at the _Archangel_ Captain, before her office's automatic door opened before him, allowing him to exit. The automatic door then closed after him as he walked off from sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Kira's quarters, the Strike pilot placed a small, wet folded towel on Fllay's forehead, as she was bed-ridden with a fever. He looked concerned at his girlfriend as he made a small spot of his bed to sit next to her, letting his left hand being held weakly by Fllay.

_I would have asked her why she preferred bunking in with me rather than her father. I'm worried he might see this the wrong way even though he told me personally it was ok for Fllay to bunk in with me._

It was only two hours ago that the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister suddenly found his daughter struck with a fever, after presumably heading to Kira's quarters and asking his permission to walk in. The Strike pilot braced for a stern rebuke from the Vice-Minister, knowing he didn't take kindly to his sudden relationship with his only daughter; however, he was surprised instead when he received a soft, understanding remark from him.

"**_Knowing her stubborn nature, Fllay wouldn't allow herself to be carried back to our quarters. Kira, please take care of her instead. Oh, and one more thing, I'm not against your relationship with her, but if I hear you breaking her heart, things will be… unpleasant between us, understand?"_**

Nodding slowly in reply, Kira watched George giving a last look at his ailing daughter, before he turned around and headed for his quarters' automatic door to exit. As he neared it, George glanced back at the Strike pilot.

"_**I trust you… plus, Fllay's allowed to bunk in with you instead of me."**_

With that said, the Vice-Minister finally exited the Strike pilot's quarters, shaking his head in small regret.

_It'll be lonely sleeping alone, now that Fllay is into that Strike pilot. _

Back with Kira, he shook off the past thought of George's short visit in his quarters from his mind, concentrating on helping his girlfriend recover from her fever.

"I could ask Miriallia to care of you instead of me. Are you sure you want me around?" he asked her concerned.

Shaking her head slowly in reply, Fllay exerted some effort to firmly grip her boyfriend's left hand with hers, enjoying every minute of it despite her current condition.

"No… I don't mind. Kira, can… you get me some juice? I'm thirsty."

Giving her a small smile, Kira slowly withdrew his left hand from hers, then drawing partly down his blanket Fllay was on just up to her upper body, in order to help cool down her high body temperature.

"Ok, I'll try to get you some quickly. Just rest…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's mess hall, Miriallia, Sai, and Kuzzey were having a short break from their routine duties while they gathered about behind one of the many tables and seats available in the room. Three pieces of bottled water were laid on the table they were currently occupying.

"So, we'll heading to Alaska via the Indian Ocean and then the Pacific Ocean. It kind of makes sense we'd take a longer route but less guarded by ZAFT forces in those areas," Miriallia started, resting her arms on the table and glancing back and forth at Sai and Kuzzey.

The yellow-tinted spectacled male teen folded his arms in earnest.

"That would also mean we'd stop by Orb, if the ship is in need of repairs or it encountered more attacks from ZAFT patrols around that area."

Seated next him, Kuzzey sighed dejectedly while he twiddled with his fingers, unsure of passing by his free time.

"Oh man… we shouldn't stop at Orb. It somehow reminds me of Heliopolis, which was also neutral. I don't want to stay in Orb and get attacked by ZAFT there, seeing they'd come up with any excuse to declare an attack on a neutral country for the wrong reasons."

Glancing back at his friend with an amused look, Sai patted his back in reassurance.

"Orb is different from Heliopolis, Kuzzey. ZAFT wouldn't like to make another enemy out of that country now that it's occupied fighting against the Earth Alliance."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Just outside the mess hall, Cagalli and Kisaka managed to hear out small parts of the teens' conversation and quickly left, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. The two Desert Dawn rebels strolled by another quiet corridor and stopped on the spot, after seeing they were alone with no eavesdroppers.

Kisaka eyed his charge questionably, prompting the short blonde-haired female teen to roll over her eyes in slight exasperation at him and added a shrug of her shoulders.

"I've kept our secret so far, so don't fret. I'm being careful talking to anyone in this ship other than you," Cagalli stated.

Kisaka folded his arms in earnest, letting out a worried sigh from his lips.

"But still… I don't know how much longer we can keep our identities a secret. Among the crew of this ship, the ones worrying me the most are Professor Hyne and his nephew, the Seraph pilot."

Cagalli glanced at him questionably, placing her hands on her hips, starting to share his worry and concern.

"What makes you say that? Frankly, I don't find anything wrong with them, especially Kenji."

"That's the thing, Cagalli. Their family name somehow rings a familiar bell to me, now that I start to think about it. And there's something about that Seraph pilot that leaves off a strange feeling… I can't quite describe it, but still…"

"Humph, come on, don't be such a worry-wart! You always were a serious one. It's no wonder father assigned you to come with me to the Desert Dawn's main camp in Libya, Africa."

"Of course I'm worried! Your father wouldn't forgive me for failing my assigned duty to watch over you."

Looking away from him momentarily, Cagalli's eyes shimmered with a change of heart before glancing back at Kisaka.

"Listen, I've decided to help Kira and the crew of this ship. I guess I want to do this out of gratitude for allowing us to board here."

Kisaka rubbed his chin with his right hand in agreement.

"It's fine by me. Besides, there's a great chance we can stop by at Orb, seeing it's also in their route to Alaska."

Unknown to them, a pair of ears belonging to the Seraph pilot acutely overheard the entire conversation from a nearby corner of the corridor branching in an intersection with the one Cagalli and Kisaka were currently on. The Seraph pilot furrowed his eyebrows in curious thought, before he silently headed into another corridor away from them and resumed his trek to the Hynes' quarters.

_Those two Desert Dawn rebels seem to be wary of me and Uncle Peter. What could Cagalli mean when she 'kept our secret so far'? And it's only Kisaka who's the wariest of all. So she wants to help Kira and the crew of this ship for the same reasons as I. Interesting… _

As he continued his way and pursed his lips in thought, a sudden idea struck his mind, prompting him to stop his tracks.

_Well, it's a long shot, but I guess I could use the info. But first I have to request something from Captain Ramius._

The Seraph pilot then changed his destination to the _Archangel_ Captain's office instead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the ship's mess hall, Kira stepped inside to get juice for his ailing girlfriend. Finding Miriallia, Sai, and Kuzzey gathered nearby in their table, he walked up to them, getting their attention.

"Hello, Kira!" Miriallia greeted with a wave of her right hand at him.

"Hi, Miriallia," Kira replied, glancing about at his three friends. Kuzzey just nodded at him from his seat, opting for a silent greeting. As for Sai, he didn't bother looking at the Strike pilot in the eye, still harboring ill feelings at him deep down for his breakup with Fllay.

Noticing his yellow-tinted spectacled friend's quiet behavior, Kira said nothing to him, then deciding to resume his task of getting juice for Fllay.

"Where are you off to now? How's Fllay doing by the way?" Miriallia asked him, sensing the uneasy atmosphere looming around the room.

"Oh… Fllay wanted some juice, that's all. She's down with a fever, but it's nothing serious," Kira glanced back at her as he received a small thermos filled with orange juice from Chef Carte behind the meal counter.

"Shouldn't you have Dr. Reinhardt have a look at her? He's the ship's doctor after all."

"I plan on calling him after this before I head back to my quarters. Well, I'll be seeing you later then."

With orange juice in hand, Kira then made a quick exit from the mess hall, giving a hurried wave back at Miriallia along the way before his retreating form disappeared from sight. Watching his retreating form with mixed emotions, Miriallia and Kuzzey looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in wonder. As for Sai, he couldn't help but grit his teeth angrily behind a closed mouth.

_Kira…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In her office, Murrue beckoned a visitor to step inside after being hailed from outside her automatic door, interrupting her train of thought on planning her next course of action for the ship.

"Come in!" she stated.

Her automatic door slid open, revealing Kenji stepping inside and walking up to her desk. He gave a quick salute to his superior, who saluted back from her seat.

"What brings you here, Kenji? Is there something you need?" Murrue inquired, surprised by his visit. Among the ship's crew, the Seraph pilot rarely paid her a visit, save for his reprimand in the Lacus Clyne escape and his battle strategy in 'Operation _Lesseps_ Breakthrough'.

The Seraph pilot took a deep breath, picking out the right words to say from his mind for his present visit in the _Archangel_ Captain's office.

"Actually, I came for a request. This may be a trifle, on the other hand."

Murrue glanced at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Hmm… well, as long as it's within my power, I could grant you a request. But first, state your reasons for doing so."

Kenji watched her with a serious twinkle from his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 6; +1815 hours**

**Location: Europe, Spain --- ZAFT Gibraltar Base**

In the base's hangar bay, Nicol and Athrun disembarked from the deactivated and parked Blitz and Aegis Gundams respectively via the cockpit winch. Removing their pilot helmets and tucking them under their arms, the two ZAFT redcoats exited the hangar bay, as the base's crew of mechanics/engineers proceeded with routine checks on their MS.

The two ZAFT redcoats of the Le Creuset team then proceeded to the base's briefing room, after several base guards allowed their entry. Athrun opened the door first to see Yzak in a heated argument with his team leader. Seated nearby them were Dearka and Barry, with the two exchanging offhand comments regarding Yzak. On the other side of the room Lisa and Ryu were seated by each other, with the latter wearing a serious look on his face. Seated behind them was Miho, who hoped for a peaceful resolution in the argument between Yzak and Rau.

The Aegis pilot also noticed Eiji standing alone and leaning against the wall in a corner of the room with folded arms. He seemed not to care with the argument between Yzak and Rau, so he merely watched on.

_The 'Red Reaper' is here… but who are those four new arrivals?_

Looking over his shoulder, Nicol noticed first the silver-haired Duel pilot bickering with the masked Rau, then glanced at Miho. His eyes immediately lighten up at the sight of her.

"Miho?" he said aloud, attracting everyone's attention in the room.

"Nicol, you're here!" Miho exclaimed happily, immediately getting up from her seat and approaching by the Blitz pilot's side as he and Athrun stepped inside, with the latter closing the briefing room door behind them.

Barry smiled mischievously at the loving sight between Crusader-04 and the Blitz pilot, before turning attention to the latter and the Aegis pilot, approaching them.

"Well, look who just dropped in! How are you both doing, Nicol, Athrun?" he shook their hands warmly.

"Barry! It's good to see you. Oh? Lisa, Miho, and Ryu… you guys too? What are you doing here?" Nicol inquired with a gladden smile.

"Hello to you, Nicol, Athrun," Lisa greeted amicably.

"Let's just say we stumbled upon each other by similar objectives. Athrun, how have you been? It's been a while since our last encounter in the battle with the EA 8th Fleet," Ryu shook hands with Athrun, receiving a smile from him.

"We got here as soon as we could, after the _Vesalius_ picked us up in Maius-One and finalized its repairs and re-supply. So you all met up with Commander Creuset first?" the Aegis pilot inquired.

"Humph… you two certainly took your time getting here," Yzak scorned in distaste, mostly because his considered rival Athrun Zala was now standing before him.

"Yo!" Dearka greeted, giving a quick right thumbs-up and wink at his fellow squad mates.

"Dearka, Yzak! Sorry for our late arrival. Oh… you're…!" Nicol exclaimed in surprise at Eiji, who unfolded his arms and approached the group. He gave a small grunt of acknowledgement and quickly dismissed Nicol and Athrun's respectful salute given to him.

"There's no need for formalities here, so at ease. It's good that you both managed to make it back here."

Both the Blitz and the Aegis pilots nodded understandably at the famed 'Red Reaper' standing before them.

Seeing everyone in the midst of light conversation, Rau coughed loudly to get their attention, prompting them to turn facing him and take their seats gathering close to each other.

"Well, now that everyone for this mission regarding the _Archangel_ is here, let's start with the mission briefing. Before you protest once more, Yzak, let me finish first," the masked commander remarked to his silver-haired subordinate about to open his mouth and continue with his bickering with his team leader, shutting him up. He then spotted Athrun looking wonderingly at Yzak's scar, with Barry joining in. The Duel pilot noticed their scrutiny directed towards him, making him annoyed with embarrassment.

"What! What are you two looking at!" he exclaimed.

"If you two are curious about that scar, Yzak plans to keep it until he defeats the Strike and the Seraph, who delivered it together to him at a previous battle," Rau answered on Yzak's behalf.

Murmurs were exchanged between the two ZAFT squads, the Le Creuset team and the Crusader Squad, as they opted not to comment further about Yzak's scar. They then resumed attention to Rau's briefing. Walking up to a central map projector provided, the masked commander activated it, showing a map of Africa and Southeast Asia. Also marked there was a white route line coming from Libya, then traveling beyond the Indian Ocean, and leading upwards to Alaska. Extending a small pointer stick he fished out from his left pants pocket, Rau pointed out the route with it.

"As you know, the _Archangel_, or the legged ship as we all know it, managed to defeat Commander Waltfeld's unit and able to escape to the ocean, where we have few units patrolling the area. As to Waltfeld's whereabouts, I regret to inform you that he's declared as M.I.A., after he was reported to have battled with the Strike."

Shocked gasps sounded from everyone, save for Dearka and Yzak, who snickered deep down (they had a small grudge against the late 'Desert Tiger' in setting their roles as support fire), and Eiji, who was silent and cursing regretfully a bit deep down.

_Waltfeld-sensei… your death will not be in vain, I can assure you. Kenji, you'll pay for this, along with that Strike pilot!_

"No way… the 'Desert Tiger'…" Nicol remarked quietly to himself.

Athrun narrowed his eyebrows in earnest, with his eyes brimming resolutely.

_Kira… Kenji…_

Rau continued on with the briefing, not bothering to wait for everyone to resume their attention on him.

"Judging by this expected route, the _Archangel_ is expected to cruise beyond the Indian Ocean, then to the Pacific Ocean. And from there, it will head north towards Alaska, where the EA central HQ is situated. We must keep the legged ship from reaching the EA Alaska Base; however, that task has also been assigned to our forces from Carpentaria Base."

Alarmed by this news, Yzak and Dearka stood up from their seats and declared their protest.

"What! We want to fight, commander! Not after all the trouble we've went through in preventing the legged ship from reaching Earth!"

"We can't just sit here and watch them waltz through like a walk in the park!"

Barry eyed his respective comrades with amused, raised eyebrows.

_Heh, heh… those two hotshots have their blood boiling with anticipation, that's for sure._

Returning his pointer stick back in its compact state, Rau pocketed it back in his uniformed-pants.

"Now that Athrun and Nicol are here, I believe it's now possible to have two squads for this mission. Commander Shinonome, I'm afraid you'll have to take original command of your unit, the Crusader Squad, while Athrun resumes command of his squad here."

Eiji stood up from his seat gave a dismissed wave of his right hand at him.

"I have no problem with that. It was fun having Dearka and Yzak under my command temporarily, even though it was short."

"Good. I'm afraid I can't go along with you, because of the preparations for 'Operation Spitbreak'. Athrun, I appoint you as leader of your squadron. Commander Shinonome will meanwhile take command of the Crusader Squad. The Zala team and the Shinonome team will depart to intercept the legged ship tomorrow. In the meantime, make haste with your preparations. Are there any objections? Then this concludes the mission briefing. Good luck to you all."

Everyone stood up from their seats and saluted respectfully at the masked Rau, who saluted them back. Then they were dismissed, exiting the briefing room and leaving Rau behind sighing tiredly. He ran a right hand through his long blonde, hair.

_The legged ship is becoming more a threat as it nears the EA Alaska Base. Now, the real 'Operation Spitbreak' shall commence soon… ha, ha, ha… yes, Patrick Zala continue forth with your feverish endeavor in escalating the present war with EA._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After exiting the base's briefing room and heading outside, the two ZAFT squads opted for a small break, as they walked side by side heading towards the base's hangar bay, where their MS was parked and being maintained.

"Well, it looks like you're the squad leader, Athrun. It's a pleasure serving under your command," Dearka chided, shrugging his shoulders.

Athrun smirked little at him, then turning his attention to Eiji who quietly walked on with his comrades.

"So, what will you do now?" he asked him.

"We might as well be prepared for this mission. We've gone through hell after battling with it for the past few weeks," Eiji replied, keeping his eyes straight while walking.

Ryu agreed with his comrade's remark, adding his comment.

"Even though the legged ship sports only two prototype MS, they far outclass us. The Crusader Squad took a beating from the Seraph, despite our best efforts in isolating it from the Strike in the previous battle back in Libya."

Eiji rubbed his forehead with his right hand in slight exasperation, muttering curses deep down. He glanced back at everyone with a serious manner.

"I've got work to do, calibrating my MS, the Spawn. I need to oversee its repairs. I'll see you all later."

With that said he left the group, heading inside the base's hangar bay and towards the parked Spawn undergoing repairs.

Lisa patted Ryu's left shoulder, getting his attention. She whispered close to his left ear.

"Captain, let's take a break. I'm kind of hungry."

The Crusader Squad leader nodded in reply, turning face around to everyone.

"Barry, Miho, you guys take a break. Athrun, I suggest your squad gets a break too. We can't sortie with a stressed manner."

Barry lightly punched Yzak's left arm with an amused look on his face, then also glancing at Dearka.

"Alright you hotshots, come on, let's hang out for a while!" he suggested with a wry grin.

The Buster pilot agreed with his suggestion, shrugging his shoulders in resignation and smiling back.

"Well, I can't say no to that. Come on, Yzak, it's not like we've got anything else to do for now."

The said Duel pilot rubbed his punched spot with his right hand and looked away from the cheerful Barry with a scowl on his face.

"Bah… Walters, I don't know how I can put up with you. Whatever, let's go!"

Barry, Dearka, and Yzak then left the group, waving small good-byes to the rest. Ryu and Lisa followed after, waving off their quick good-byes to the rest, and proceeded inside the base's mess hall.

"Nicol… um, let's go to a quiet spot and talk," Miho spoke to the Blitz pilot with a tinge of pink on her cheeks and fiddling her hands.

Nicol mirrored her slight blush and smiled kindly, offering his right arm for her to hold onto.

"Sure… I'd like that. Athrun, we'll be somewhere in the base for a while."

The Aegis pilot nodded affirmatively at his comrade, watching him and Miho go off to a quiet spot in the base for some privacy. Looking at their retreating forms with an amused smile, Athrun couldn't help but be in disbelief at being the last person of the group remaining.

_Hmm… well, I'll just work on the Aegis then and adjust some calibrations of its system. Funny how I'm the odd one left out._

Shaking off the thought from his mind, he turned around heading inside the base's hangar bay for his MS.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 7; +0600 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

In the Hynes' quarters, Kenji was busy typing in a spare laptop he requested from Murrue yesterday, who informed him to head over to Murdoch and request it from him. The laptop's active screen displayed its running OS and GUI (Graphical User Interface, similar to the real-life ones like Windows or Linux), as it mirrored on his eyes, which were focused on it. His hands typed in rapid succession, at a speed few Coordinators or Naturals could ever hope to match, as he brought up a window display from a com-link application installed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**COM-LINK DIALER Version 1.5**

**SYSTEM MENU:**

**-CONNECTIONS-**

**-CONNECTION CONFIGURATION-**

**-CONNECTION INITIATION-**

**-CONNECTION HELP-**

**-EXIT-**

…

**Select -CONNECTION CONFIGURATION-**

…

…

**-CONNECTION CONFIGURATION-**

**Please finalize all connections before attempting to call requested number.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenji ceased typing momentarily, then standing up from his seat and connecting his uncle's palm top via a USB cable (it was the miniature hacking device of Peter's used in hacking the base commander's PC in the asteroid port Artemis back then) provided by Murdoch. He then switched the palm top on and rummaged through its menu using its pen.

"Let's see… connection… connection… bingo. Ok, I'll have to wait a while."

He placed the palm top down on the desk and took his seat. He paused momentarily, looking back at his uncle sleeping heavily on his bunk bed. He wryly smiled at the sight.

_Uncle Peter can sometimes be a heavy sleeper, so I don't have to fret in waking him up at the slightest noise… well, as long it's not such a loud one that is._

Satisfied knowing his uncle wouldn't be easily aroused from his sleep, Kenji resumed his task, drumming his left fingers on the desk waiting patiently for the application to search and finalize a location. After ten seconds of waiting, he let out a triumphant cry deep down at the sight before him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**COM-LINK DIALER**

**-CONNECTION CONFIGURATION-**

**Connection detected. Please initialize connection.**

…

**Select -CONNECTION INITIATION-**

…

…

**Selected connection detected. You can now call inputted number.**

…

…

**Dial Number: JANUARY.154 (10.1.14.21.1.18.25.154)**

**Dialing…**

…

…

**Call accepted.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 7; +0710 hours**

**Location: Orb, the Hyne Estate**

Maria Izume was busy dusting off the young lord's room when her ears picked a beeping sound emanating from his PC lain on his mahogany desk. She ceased her activity and turned around facing the PC, approaching it warily.

"Hmm… what's this? I better call Jeeves."

A minute later, Archibald Jeeves hurried to the young lord's room after being summoned by Maria. The wizened butler turned his attention at the PC pointed out by the head maid, also hearing the beeping sound.

"Ah… the young lord instructed me to accomplish this task, should his PC be called," he remarked, startling Maria. Approaching the PC, his hands traced around its sides, seeking for a hidden hatch. Finally feeling it, he unclasped the hatch, which revealed a small buzzer blinking a red color. Maria glanced over his shoulder at the buzzer with an agape mouth covered by her left hand.

"Oh my…"

Suddenly, the buzzer stopped blinking and beeping, and the PC whirled to life in an instant, with its monitor displaying its running OS and customized GUI. Several display windows then popped out at once, then disappearing in an instant. Another display window then appeared in this manner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**COM-LINK FINDER**

**Connection established… displaying call source.**

…

…

**Signal ID labeled from an EA warship, unknown model. Video conference initiated.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Suddenly, Kenji's image was displayed onscreen, replacing the display window. Jeeves and Maria looked on at it with surprise.

"Young lord…!" they exclaimed ecstatically.

The Seraph pilot smiled at them from the built-in mini web-cam of his laptop, which was located on the top center of the folded monitor.

"Hey… Jeeves, Maria! It's finally good to see you… it's been a while. Jeeves, I believe you did as I instructed before I left several months ago?"

The butler nodded affirmatively.

"Yes sir, Maria informed me about it when she listened to the beeping sound of your PC while she was dusting off your room."

"That's good. How're the children doing?"

The head maid smiled amicably at her young lord's image.

"They're a handful, but nevertheless they make everyday worthwhile for us in taking care of them. They're a bundle of joy!"

Kenji chuckled quietly in response.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you, Jeeves, and the rest of the maids have no problems with the orphanage idea I devised and instilled to be part of the estate."

"Definitely not, young lord…! We love to take care of them. Besides, they give us plenty of chores to do while we resume the necessary cleaning tasks in the estate."

"Ok. You don't have to worry about money, I entrusted you both all of it while I was gone. There's plenty to last for a lifetime."

Jeeves furrowed his eyebrows in wonder, expecting an instruction or request from Kenji.

"Young lord, where are you now? I assume our signal isn't traced? Is there anything you need from us?"

The Seraph pilot dismissed his initial worry with a shake of his head.

"I'm currently in an EA prototype warship called the _Archangel_. It's a long story how I ended there. Don't worry about being traced, for I'm broadcasting an encrypted transmission. Have you heard the news of Heliopolis's destruction?"

Maria let out a shocked cry.

"Yes, young lord, we heard about it two months ago, during the last week of January. We feared the worst when we saw the press conference held by Lord Uzumi. We're glad to see you alive and well. By the way, what happened to your uncle, Professor Peter Hyne? Is he with you?"

"Yeah, he's with me, but he's sleeping for the moment. I wanted to call you in secret and see how the estate is faring. The present war between EA and ZAFT may soon reach Orb, and I wanted to make sure about you all there in the estate, and even the children. Anyways, Jeeves, I'd like you to do something for me right now. I'm quite in a hurry, for I just only contacted during the wee hours of the morning, and I don't want the crew of the _Archangel_ to find out about this transmission."

Jeeves motioned Maria to step aside, and allowing his self to be seen onscreen.

"Go on, sir, speak your instructions."

Kenji let out a distressed sigh from his lips before he continued on.

"I need you to hack in the central database of the Orb military and get two files about these people whose names are Kisaka and Cagalli. Those two are also in the ship, and they're part of a resistance group in Africa known as the Desert Dawn. I need the info about them right away, and enclose it in an encrypted file sent back to me. Can you do this before 10 AM? That's the time when mostly everyone will be up and about in the _Archangel_, save the bridge crew."

"Definitely young lord, I'll get on it right away."

"Maria, keep up the good work with the children. How're the other maids faring?"

Maria motioned Jeeves to step aside this time, allowing herself to be seen onscreen.

"They're cheery and courteous as I instructed them to. They're not causing any problems."

"Good… remember, you and Jeeves are the only ones allowed in my room and using my PC for contacting me, nobody else. Jeeves, I'll be expecting the info soon. I'm sorry to have given you a demanding task."

Jeeves asked Maria to step aside again, allowing his self to be seen onscreen.

"Yes sir, I'll proceed right away after this video conference ends. How long will you keep the transmission open?"

"Until 10 AM, so you've got plenty of time. Well, I'll be signing off… remember the time."

With that said, Kenji's image flickered off-screen, ending the video conference. Jeeves flexed his gloved hands, warming them up for his assigned task. He turned facing Maria with a heartened smile.

"Ah, it's good to be doing the young lord's instructions once again. I miss his presence."

"**-Giggle-** I didn't know you could be such a softy, Jeeves. Well, I'll just finish dusting off the young lord's room later and excuse myself to downstairs."

The head maid politely bowed respectfully to the butler before exiting the young lord's room, closing the door after herself. Jeeves sat himself down on the young lord's chair, logging on to the Internet and opening the web browser in the young lord's PC. He then visited the Orb Military's website.

"Time to get to work then…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 7; +0900 hours**

**Location: The Archangel**

In the Hynes' quarters, Kenji received his requested info from Jeeves an hour earlier than his expected deadline. Typing out a quick thank-you note and sending it to him, Kenji methodically began exploring the requested file, after decrypting it via an encryption application in his laptop. The file's contents were then displayed in two pop-up windows, appearing over the other with official portraits of Kisaka and Cagalli. Kenji's eyes narrowed with interest as he allowed an amused smile etched from his lips.

_Interesting… so that's who they really are? Ha, ha, ha… no wonder Cagalli was adamant in asking Captain Ramius to join in the ship's crew. Hmm, now that I think about it, the ship might also stop by at Orb, since it's in its expected route to the EA Alaska Base. Ok, I've got what I needed._

Taking out a mini-diskette from his desk drawer, he placed it inside his laptop's floppy drive, and saved a back-up copy of the requested file within seconds. After, he ejected the floppy drive and took out the mini-diskette, tucking it safely inside his uniformed-pants right pocket. He then cut off the transmission to his estate and also deleted traces of the requested file completely from the laptop, before switching it off and closing it. He unplugged the USB cable connecting the laptop and his uncle's palm top, wrapping and tying it securely. He slipped the palm top's pen back in place and left the palm top on the desk.

Before he could tidy up his desk and hand back the laptop and its other accessories along with it to Murdoch, the warning sirens of level-two battle stations rang aloud throughout the ship, alerting its crew to head to their respective posts. The Seraph pilot glanced up at the sirens' sound.

"Just in the nick of time… that should remove any traces of my transmission to my estate. But still, I'm beginning to hate being inside a ship that's attacked constantly by enemy forces," he muttered tiredly to himself. He had only six hours worth of sleep today, due to his regular routine check-up of the Seraph.

Glancing at his uncle moving about in his bunk bed and not bothering to wake up, Kenji rubbed off traces of sleep from his eyes before exiting the room quietly and making a mad dash to men's locker room to change into his pilot suit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's main bridge, activity was brimming about as its crew leapt into action and monitored their terminals.

"How many are the enemy numbers?" Murrue inquired loudly from her seat.

Sai reported his findings on his radar of his terminal, before adjusting his yellow-tinted specs with his right hand, while the other one adjusted his headset-mic. Two pop-up windows displayed diagrams of two underwater ZAFT MS, the GOOhN and the ZnO.

"I'm picking up several underwater units in sonar… three GOOhNs and a ZnO!" he reported from his post.

"What about the enemy submarine that launched those units?" Natarle inquired aloud from her seat in the CIC area.

Sai typed feverishly in his keyboard-terminal, changing the radar type to normal and back to sonar, after examining closely for a particular ZAFT submarine which was the source of the deployed underwater ZAFT MS attacking the _Archangel_.

"The radar and sonar don't pick up the signal of the enemy submarine!" he reported.

Murrue pursed her lips in slight dismay by his report.

On the main screen, Mwu's image appeared, revealing him to be in his pilot uniform and behind the controls of Skygrasper-1 parked in the hangar bay.

"Don't worry about the enemy submarine, I'll go find its position for you," he stated with a right thumbs-up at Murrue, who was assured of his piloting skills.

"Thank you, lieutenant. Good luck!" she exclaimed at his image before it flickered off-screen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's hangar bay, Murdoch's team of mechanics/engineers dispersed about in the area as they finalized the necessary preparations for the ship's cadre of two MS and two fighter aircraft units to launch, after hearing the launch order given by Murrue and sounded throughout the speakers inside by Miriallia, who was the com-link MS/MA operator of the ship.

"**Attention, we're entering level-two battle stations! All available mobile suits are required to launch immediately!"**

Behind Skygrasper-1's controls, Mwu talked hurriedly over his fighter aircraft's cockpit to Murdoch, who climbed to there by his side and listening intently.

"Murdoch, I'll need more firepower to take out the enemy submarine I'll be searching for."

"Ok, I got ya… I'll have Skygrasper-1 retrofitted with the Launcher pack."

Mwu nodded affirmatively to the head mechanic/engineer, watching him climb back down and hurry to another small group of his crew. However, Murdoch was startled and stopped by Cagalli, who appeared out of nowhere and blocked his path.

"I'll launch in Skygrasper-2, Chief Murdoch! Please allow me!" she argued.

Scratching his head in disbelief, Murdoch shook his head in disagreement.

"No way, kid! You're not even an official member of this ship's crew!"

Standing up from his seat inside Skygrasper-1's cockpit, Mwu shouted immediately at the two arguers, getting their attention.

"Let her, Murdoch, I'll need all the firepower I can get in order to take out the enemy submarine. She's got my permission to launch, so it's no problem with me."

Sighing resignedly, Murdoch shrugged his shoulders, glancing back at Cagalli, who was beaming with delight.

"I don't know what's got you teenagers so fired up to fight… I guess Kenji and Kira are really rubbing off me. I'll get Skygrasper-2 ready for you, so get suited up immediately!"

Nodding affirmatively at the head mechanic/engineer, Cagalli then ran off to get her combat vest and pilot helmet left in her shared quarters with Kisaka. Watching at her retreating form with rolled-over eyes, Murdoch called over two of his crew to ready Skygrasper-2 for combat. They complied without delay, knowing the importance of their superior's orders.

The 'Hawk of Endymion' proceeded to punch in Skygrasper-1's controls, activating its engines and whirling them into life. The cockpit glass hatch closed over him as he finished starting up the fighter aircraft and was all set. Then, one of Murdoch's crew (acting as the official MS/MA guide) carefully guided Skygrasper-1 to the first linear catapult (which was the middle part of the _Archangel's_ right 'leg' when opened for deployment) with his green-colored light sticks, waving them at it. Satisfied seeing Skygrasper-1 ready in place, he quickly ran back inside the hangar bay as the first linear catapult's inner doors closed after him, signaling the start of launch.

The launch sequence window popped in view from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**FX-550 SKYGRASPER-1**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Mwu La Flaga, Skygrasper-1 launching!" Mwu exclaimed as he geared his fighter aircraft's engines to be launched out into the open skies, along with an added effect from the linear catapult. Skygrasper-1 quickly flew away from the _Archangel_, beginning its search for the enemy submarine.

After Skygrasper-1's launch, the first linear catapult's inner doors opened once again, allowing Skygrasper-2 set in place for launch, with Cagalli ready behind its controls. The fighter aircraft had no Strike pack retrofitted, since the Aile pack was reserved for backup and the Sword pack being used currently by Kira.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**FX-550 SKYGRASPER-2**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Cagalli, Skygrasper-2 taking off…!" Cagalli exclaimed as she lurched into the pilot seat gritting her teeth, due to the sudden G-forces induced in Skygrasper-2's takeoff. With a surge of its thrusters, Skygrasper-2 trailed after Skygrasper-1.

After Skygrasper-2's launch, the first linear catapult's inner doors opened again, allowing the Seraph Gundam set in place on the catapult, locking its feet for launch. Inside its cockpit, Kenji finalized the necessary checks on the Seraph's system by typing on the keyboard interface before setting it aside in place. As he flexed his hands about to grip the control sticks, an image of Kira appeared on the small com-link window located above the CIS, getting his attention.

"Hmm…? What is it?" Kenji asked, feeling little regretful at seeing the Strike pilot's face as he recalled their brief conflict back outside the _Archangel's_ right deck. He noticed Kira's expression mirroring his and wondered if he shared the same feeling.

"Um… Kenji, about that fight we had before… I'm sorry for the punch I delivered to you," Kira remarked awkwardly, trying hard not to look directly into the Seraph pilot's eyes.

After hearing his intended apology, Kenji could still feel a dull ache from his bruised right cheek, where he received Kira's right hook before. He then recalled one time when he stopped in front of his mirror in his quarters yesterday, checking his bruised right cheek. Strangely though, he was amazed to find the bruised cheek half-way attaining its healthy skin color, and he touched the spot covered by his pilot helmet in reminder.

_Weird… the bruise should heal off by a week or so. It was 4 days I got it from Kira…_

Shaking off the thought from his mind, Kenji merely nodded sadly in apology.

"No… I... deserved it too, Kira. I must have spoken out of line in our beliefs on this present war. And I too am sorry… for having caused those Heliopolis refugees' deaths in that shuttle you reminded me."

Feeling ashamed for causing guilt to swell in Kenji, Kira shook his head in disagreement with a forlorn expression on his face as he finally was able to look at the Seraph pilot in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault… I know… you're not one to lie about it… there was no way you could have known where the enemy pilot's shots would have traveled. But still… despite you being a former ZAFT soldier…" he trailed off, reluctant to continue his remark.

Kenji wryly smiled at the Strike pilot's reluctance.

"I know what you'll say next, you don't have to finish. I can understand… your distrust in ZAFT, seeing that they caused Heliopolis's destruction and destroyed your home. For that, I have to apologize on my behalf. Kira… if you don't want to consider me as a friend, I understand."

Kira looked away from his fellow comrade's image with pursed lips, feeling a small weight placed in his heart. He then looked back at Kenji with a hesitant, small smile.

"No… I still consider you as a friend, and I always will do."

Sensing a small weight being removed from his heart, Kenji gladly nodded to Kira, returning his smile with his own.

"I'm glad we arrived upon peaceful terms with each other. Well, as much as I'd like to talk with you, we have a battle happening now before us. Will you launch after me?"

The Strike pilot shook his head in reply.

"No… I'll have to fight the enemy underwater like the previous battle. But, I'll appreciate any help from you though."

"Copy that. I'm heading out."

With that said, Kira's image flickered off-screen on the com-link window. Kenji directed his gaze in front of him, with the CIS showing the narrow end of the first linear catapult, with the outside sea shown at the end.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP01 SERAPH GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kenji Hyne, Seraph heading out!" Kenji exclaimed as he floored the Seraph's thrusters, initiating his launch into the outside. After flying a short distance away from the _Archangel_, the Seraph's PS armor kicked in, covering the said MS in a brilliant white color. It extended its two two-fold wings for extra maneuverability, as it jettisoned high up to the skies.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile underwater, the reported three GOOhNs and the ZnO closed their approach on the _Archangel_, after having been launched from the ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine, the _Cousteau_, which was within artillery range from the _Archangel_. Leading the attack in his ZnO, Marco Morassim tightened his grip on the control sticks as he narrowed his eyebrows in steel resolve, despite his defeat in the previous encounter with the EA legged-warship.

"This time, I'll surely destroy the legged ship before that damn Creuset does! Men, we begin our attack now!" he exclaimed to his three subordinates piloting the GOOhNs via com-link.

The four ZAFT underwater MS opened fire torpedoes, as the projectiles homed in on their inputted target and sleeked fast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Archangel's_ main bridge, Dalida detected a small number of torpedoes on his terminal's radar. His eyes widened alarmingly at the sight.

"Torpedoes are closing in fast!" he reported aloud from his seat in the CIC area.

Hearing the latest report immediately, Murrue called out from her seat with her hands gripping on the ends of her seat's armrests.

"Driver, initiate emergency take-off at once to avoid the torpedoes!" she ordered Arnold, who proceeded to climb the ship high and hard with gritted teeth, exerting his effort.

The _Archangel_ barely made it up in the air on time as the seeking torpedoes neared its underbelly, detonating inches from impact. Their explosions' aftershock rumbled the entire ship about, rocking its bridge crew off as they stayed put in their seats bracing them. The ship then landed onto the ocean water after several seconds, creating small violent ocean waves from its forced landing.

In the ship's hangar bay, the Strike Gundam was being retrofitted with the Sword pack as it was carried automatically over to the second linear catapult by robotic arms, with its inner doors closing after itself. The catapult's doors then opened, allowing the Sword Strike to walk to the end. Taking one last look at the ocean water below, it then leapt into underwater. As it sank deeper slowly, the Sword Strike looked around, scanning for the reported ZAFT underwater units attacking the _Archangel_.

"Where are they? I don't see them in radar!" Kira stated, checking carefully and quickly at the CIS for signs of the enemy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 7; +1000 hours**

**Location: Europe, Spain --- ZAFT Gibraltar Base**

In one of the base's six wide runaways, seven transport planes each carrying Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, Lisa, Barry, Miho, and Eiji along with their MS respectively, were immediately launched right away one by one, climbing up to the skies.

Looking at the transport planes' launch from the windows of the lounge room, Athrun let out an annoyed sigh before turning his gaze at Ryu and seating himself on the couches provided and facing him. Ryu was sitting quietly with folded arms as he focused his gaze on the carpeted floor. Apparently, their transport planes carrying their respective MS were delayed due to minor technical problems to be fixed at present.

"Of all the times to wait… this has got to be the worst," Athrun remarked, propping his chin on his folded hands rested on his hips and tapping his right foot patiently.

Not bothering to glance up at the Aegis pilot, Ryu replied to the floor instead.

"Well, it couldn't be helped, sometimes unforeseen things like this happen. There's no use complaining about it. We can only wait, Athrun."

Detecting the finality of the tone of his remark, Athrun had to agree, sighing annoyed once more deep down and joining Ryu in the waiting game, directing his gaze on the carpeted floor as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 7; +1010 hours**

**Location: Indian Ocean**

Back in the battlefield, the _Archangel_ fired off wave after wave of micro missiles at the three GOOhNs. Despite the simultaneous wave of fire trailing after them, the ZAFT underwater MS were able to swim fast, dodging the missiles thanks to their underwater capability. They quickly surfaced, popping their heads out in view and retaliating with several of its remaining torpedoes from both their arms. They trailed towards the _Archangel's_ underbelly, nicking it and causing extensive damage. The bridge crew endured another aftershock from the torpedoes' explosion.

"Direct the **"Valiant Mk.8"** linear cannons at the GOOhNs! Fire **"Wombats"**!" Natarle ordered her CIC crew from her seat in the CIC area.

"The GOOhNs are too agile underwater; they're able to avoid our attacks easily!" Sai commented from his terminal post.

"Use the **"Igelstellung"** as trace fire to pinpoint the GOOhNs' location then!" Natarle exclaimed, glancing back at the yellow-tinted spectacled male teen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back up in the skies, the Seraph flew around the _Archangel_ as it looked around for the reported GOOhNs and the ZnO attacking the EA legged-warship.

"Damn… the Seraph can't find those ZAFT underwater units in radar. If this keeps up, the _Archangel_ will surely waste most of its firepower at them. But where's the submarine that launched them? They couldn't just traveled far to get to the _Archangel_ on their own," Kenji remarked, furrowing his eyebrows in earnest as he quickly scanned his radar for the reported GOOhNs and the ZnO attacking the _Archangel_.

_What's taking Lieutenant La Flaga so long to find the submarine? Either I could help him or help Kira down underwater._

Stopping to hover momentarily, the Seraph glanced down at the ongoing battle. Its eyes flickered bright yellow before it instantly jettisoned downwards at the ocean water in full speed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The Seraph has plunged underwater!" Sai reported from his terminal post in the ship's CIC area of the main bridge, after he detected the Seraph's radar signature closing onto the _Archangel_.

Everyone in the room glanced up surprised by his report, particularly Murrue and Natarle.

"What's he up to now?" the _Archangel_ Captain wondered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nearby the _Archangel's_ area, Skygrasper-1 and Skygrasper-2 continued their search for the _Cousteau_, which was concluded to be the enemy submarine that had launched the reported three GOOhNs and the ZnO.

Looking over outside Skygrasper-1's glass cockpit from left to right, Mwu clicked his tongue in dismay.

"Come on… where's that submarine!" he exclaimed worriedly, knowing the importance of reporting the _Cousteau's_ coordinates to the _Archangel_ ASAP.

"Hey, do you see anything from your side?" Cagalli inquired via com-link, flying by Skygrasper-1's left side. Mwu glanced over facing her.

"No… how about you…?"

Cagalli shook her head quickly in reply before resuming attention on the search.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Underwater, after swimming around and spotting the three GOOhNs attacking the _Archangel_, the Sword Strike proceeded to give chase after them, but not before being attacked by Morassim's ZnO, which swam fast out of nowhere and slammed into it, knocking the Sword Strike hard to a nearby coral formation, smashing it in pieces by the impact.

"Ugh…! What… this underwater MS… it seems different from the ones I fought off with before," Kira stated, eyeing warily the ZnO displayed on the CIS and looking for an opening before making a counterattack.

"Humph… so this is the reported Strike Gundam? Well, show me what you've got!" Morassim taunted inside the ZnO's cockpit.

The Sword Strike then fired off its **"Panzer Eisen"** at the ZnO, hoping to catch it. The ZnO easily dodged sideways the grappling attack, then cutting off the rocket anchor's rope in half with a swipe of its claws, rendering it useless. It then fired off its remaining torpedoes at the Sword Strike, forcing it to take evasive action and taking out its **"Schwert Gewehr"** with both hands. The ZnO then tackled the Sword Strike once again, catching it off guard and knocking it hard onto another nearby coral formation, destroying it as well.

"Ugh…! He's strong…" Kira remarked, feeling overwhelmed by the ZnO's power.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 7; +1030 hours**

**Location: Europe, Spain --- ZAFT Gibraltar Base**

After a brief delay of repairs in their temporary aircraft malfunction, the remaining transport planes each carrying Athrun, Ryu, and their MS respectively finally took off, with Athrun's going first.

Waiting inside his transport plane and in its cockpit behind the two pilots, Ryu couldn't help but feel a sense of anticipation swelling deep down. Folding his arms, he closed his eyes briefly, delving into his thoughts.

_Finally, the mission in pursing the Archangel has resumed. Yet, I feel something strange from this… no, now's not the time for doubts. _

It was then that the co-pilot of his transport plane spoke out, arousing him into reality.

"Sorry for the wait, sir, there was a slight malfunction in the circuitry of the remaining transport planes you and officer Zala are on now," he apologized.

Ryu shook his head in reply, dismissing the intended apology with a wave of his right hand.

"There's no need to apologize, we're used to delays. But still, it was a small surprise to me that such a minor problem delayed this flight."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 7; +1035 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Indian Ocean**

Lurking underwater and away from the _Archangel's_ radar, the _Cousteau_ proceeded to surface, after its crew received orders from Morassim to deploy the three DINNs stored inside. In order to deploy any stored MS via its three vertical catapults, it needed to surface for that to happen.

"Lower ballasts! We must launch the DINNs immediately!" the _Cousteau's_ second-in-command bellowed to the submarine crew, who quickly complied by his command.

"10 seconds until we reach the surface!" one of the operators reported from his terminal post.

As the _Cousteau_ finally surfaced in view, it then opened its three vertical catapults. Unfortunately, a hail of cannon fire from the skies landed several hits on the ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine, rocking it about and knocking its crew awry.

"Two enemy aircraft are closing in fast!" the radar/sonar operator reported his findings from his terminal post.

"What!" the _Cousteau_ second-in-command exclaimed in disbelief.

Committing a swooping attack on the _Cousteau_, Skygrasper-1 and Skygrasper-2 delivered a round of beam and machine-gun fire at the ZAFT submarine, inflicting major damage. However, Skygrasper-2 made a lazy turnaround and flew too close to the _Cousteau_, almost crashing onto it and making a sharp climb upwards to increase distance from it.

"Hey, watch it! You're flying too close, kid! Back away so I can get another shot at it!" Mwu exclaimed to Cagalli via com-link as he brought Skygrasper-1 to do a quick loop around heading towards the _Cousteau_.

Annoyed at not being called by her name, Cagalli dismissed his reprimand and prompted Skygrasper-2 to fly off from the _Cousteau_, giving Skygrasper-1 more space to fire.

"Launch the DINNs at once! It doesn't matter if we sink right now!" the _Cousteau_ second-in-command bellowed out to the submarine crew desperately, cutting the air with an outstretched right hand.

Skygrasper-1 then opened fire with the **"Agni"** of the Launcher pack it was retrofitted with, with the powerful cannon shot slicing through the ZAFT submarine like a hot knife through butter, destroying it. However, amidst its imminent explosions of its destruction, one of the three DINNs stored inside took off out of one opened vertical catapult. It brought out its anti-armor shotgun, firing at Skygrasper-1.

"Damn, they still managed to launch one of their units," Mwu remarked cautiously as he checked the DINN giving chase after him, then bringing hard the control stick as Skygrasper-1 barrel-rolled to dodge the spread shotgun shot of the DINN.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back to the _Archangel_, it continued to be under attack from the three GOOhNs. Inside its main bridge, everyone was jostled by another aftershock of torpedo explosions done by the GOOhNs, as they hang on to their seats.

Pursing her lips in dismay, Murrue furrowed her eyebrows, coming up with a quick and unconventional solution to the dilemma the _Archangel_ was in.

"Driver, perform a 360 degree barrel roll so we can fire the main cannons!" she ordered Arnold, who glanced back at her with an incredulous look by a peculiar command.

"You've got to be kidding me… oh, alright, hang on!" he replied, grasping firmly the steering wheel, about to execute an impossible maneuver for such a large warship.

Within seconds, the _Archangel_ slowly flipped over backwards, doing the barrel-roll, catching the GOOhNs off guard and startling their pilots as they surfaced once again to fire off their remaining torpedoes.

"What the…!" they exclaimed in disbelief.

"Fire the **"Gottfried Mk.71"** main beam cannons!" Murrue exclaimed confidently from her seat with a shaky right fist waving up at the air.

The _Archangel's_ two main high-energy beam cannons on top of its "legs" swiveled aiming at the GOOhNs, and fired off instantly at them. However, two of the three GOOhNs were instantly destroyed from behind by beam shots fired underwater, alerting the remaining GOOhN pilot to suddenly glance back and catch the Seraph cloaking instantly underwater.

"Holy mother of…"

Unfortunately for him, his words were cut off as his MS was blasted into smithereens, inflicting him a quick death. The cloaked Seraph quickly swam off from the GOOhNs' explosion, looking around for the Sword Strike.

"Where did Kira go? I had him in my sights a moment ago…" Kenji wondered inside the Seraph's cockpit, checking up on his radar for Kira.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As for the said Strike pilot, he had his hands full entangling with Morassim's ZnO. Gritting his teeth in resolution, Kira jerked the control sticks forward, flooring carefully the Sword Strike's thrusters to charge head-on at the ZnO, driving its **"Schwert Gewehr"** into its right arm upon impact.

**-PIERCE-**

The attack however, had little effect, for the ZnO shrugged it off shoving the Sword Strike away with its left hand, forcing it to drop its anti-ship sword.

"Ha… you think that will stop me!" Morassim taunted angrily.

The ZnO then pulled off the **"Schwert Gewehr"**, throwing it aside before going up close and personal with the Sword Strike with its claws. As it neared contact with the Gundam, Kira braced himself for the upcoming impact.

**-SHWAK-**

Suddenly, the ZnO ceased its charge, with its arms mysteriously sliced off instantly.

"Huh? What happened?" Kira wondered surprised, eyeing the damaged ZnO on the Sword Strike's CIS.

"Argh… how can this be?" Morassim cried frustratingly as he tried to figure out what was going on as the warning sirens buzzed non-stop inside the ZnO's cockpit. As he brought the ZnO to turn around, the Seraph de-cloaked itself in front of him, appearing in view. He widened his eyes in shock and with an agape mouth.

"No… another MS… where did that come from?"

The answer to his question came in the form of the Seraph deploying its **"Armor Schneider"** holstered in its hip armor and in its hands unfolded. The next second, it quickly threw the combat knives at the ZnO, stabbing it near its cockpit. Water quickly seeped in while electrical sparks cackled from the major damage the ZnO suffered. Morassim tried checking up the ZnO's damaged systems in a futile attempt.

"No, it can't be… AH----------!" he shrieked shockingly, flailing his arms to shield himself from the sudden intensity of the electrical sparks as he was half-submerged in water.

The ZnO looked to be a swelled water balloon before it finally exploded into oblivion, prompting the Sword Strike and the Seraph to back away from it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile back to the skirmish between the two Skygraspers and the DINN deployed from the destroyed and sunken _Cousteau_, it was a grueling aerial dogfight for Cagalli and Mwu, as they circled around the DINN to have it on their sights.

Cagalli jerked the control stick wildly in order to shake off the DINN trailing after her, making Skygrasper-2 flying around aimlessly. Unluckily, her evasive efforts failed as the DINN fired off a stream of machine-gun and shotgun fire at the same time, managing to land a hit on Skygrasper-2's right wing, damaging it.

"Tch… you have to pull back, kid! You've been hit! Get out of my way now!" Mwu exclaimed at her via com-link.

"Ugh… fine!" Cagalli retorted with a displeased look on her face, prompting her damaged fighter aircraft to fly off higher to the skies, supposedly towards the direction of the _Archangel_.

Finally getting the DINN locked-on in his sights now that Skygrasper-2 was out of his way, Mwu pulled the trigger of the control stick, firing off the **"Agni"** of the Launcher pack retrofitted in Skygrasper-1. The cannon shot nailed the DINN, taking it out instantly.

"Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly. Having accomplished finding and destroying the _Cousteau_, along with the remainder of its forces, he decided to head back to the _Archangel_ at once.

"_Archangel_, this is Mwu. I've managed to find and sink the enemy submarine that deployed those ZAFT underwater units attacking you. Skygrasper-1 and Skygrasper-2 are heading back immediately," he contacted the _Archangel_ via com-link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As to Cagalli, she seemed lost as Skygrasper-2 pulled up high in the fluffy clouds of the skies, heading towards the supposed direction she believed of the _Archangel_. As she continued searching for the EA legged-warship, she suddenly stumbled upon two large transport planes from behind.

"Huh…? Transports planes… are they from ZAFT? They appear to be so…" she remarked conclusively, deciding to open fire at them.

Inside Athrun's transport plane, its pilots spotted an unidentified aircraft tailing them in the radar.

"What the…? Someone's after us…" the head pilot stated. He looked over to the cockpit window to find Skygrasper-2 flying by in view and doing a lazy turnaround facing the transport plane, and suddenly opening fire with its beam cannon and machine gun.

"Shit! Open fire!" the co-pilot exclaimed.

Both transport planes opened fire at Skygrasper-2 with machine guns, proceeding to gun down the sudden enemy attacking them. Surprisingly, both the transport planes and Skygrasper-2 suffered major damage from each other, with the latter flying off with a shot right wing and plummeting downwards to the ground, disappearing in view.

"Damn… the engines have been shot… we'll probably not make it to the Carpentaria Base at this rate. Sir, you must get into your MS right now so we can drop you off!" the co-pilot remarked to Athrun in his transport plane, who met his worried gaze and nodded affirmatively, not bothering to protest.

"If we can't make it to the Carpentaria base, then we must at least drop you off, sir!" the head pilot remarked to Ryu in the other transport plane. The Crusader Squad leader nodded in reply, giving a quick good-bye pat on both the head pilot and co-pilot's shoulders before he headed into his MS.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As to the downed Skygrasper-2, it was plummeting further to a nearby small island. Cagalli gripped the control stick hard, trying to climb up while gritting her teeth in exasperation. The intensity of the plummet had her lurch deep into her seat.

"Damn it… I can't… break off! Oh no, I'll crash!"

Her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of the nearby small island zooming closer on her as Skygrasper-2 then crashed shakily into the ocean water of its shoreline, jostling its pilot wildly from the sudden impact.

"AH----------!" Cagalli screamed in fear.

It was then she suddenly collapsed unconscious in the midst of her crash-landing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Seraph was flying back to the area Mwu last reported on Skygrasper-2's current location. Kenji decided to search for Cagalli after he and Kira headed back to the _Archangel_, informing its bridge crew about his intentions. Along the way, Mwu reported the last known coordinates he estimated Cagalli was to the Seraph pilot, who quickly thanked him for the info. Arriving at the designated coordinates, the Seraph looked around for Skygrasper-2.

"Hmm…she's not here. But Lieutenant La Flaga said this was the last place she was in…what the?" Kenji remarked in awe as a MS was spotted in view, plummeting down to a nearby island. He quickly gave chase, going at full speed after the MS. As he neared closer to it, he saw it be a white GINN-High Maneuver Type, eliciting a short surprise in him deep down. Shaking off his surprise, he focused reaching out and grabbed the GINN High-Maneuver Type by its right arm, just within a short distance from touching the sandy ground of the island's shore. With a strong boost from its thrusters, the Seraph carefully landed to the shore with the GINN High-Maneuver Type, which was deactivated. It then laid it resting on its left knee, and also did the same position as well.

Opening the Seraph's cockpit and switching off its engines and PS Armor, Kenji unbuckled the safety belt of the pilot seat and gingerly exited the cockpit. Removing his pilot helmet and leaving it on the pilot seat behind him, he then climbed down to the ground, checking his pistol strapped to his pilot suit's right leg pocket. He then slowly approached the GINN High-Maneuver Type.

Suddenly, the GINN High-Maneuver Type's cockpit hatch opened, and Kenji found himself dodging three pistol shots coming from within inside and rolling to the left, clamoring quickly behind the parked Seraph's left leg for cover. He drew his pistol out with his right hand, staying in cover warily and looking at the opened cockpit patch of the ZAFT MS. The pilot's head then popped out in view, as did the rest of his body while he carefully exited the GINN High-Maneuver Type's cockpit with a pistol in his left hand. He quickly removed his pilot helmet, exposing the face of Ryu Katsuragi. The Crusader Squad leader glanced over at the parked Seraph with surprise.

_Why did the Seraph pilot bother to rescue me? Speaking of him, he's still lurking about here._

Kenji took a quick glance from his hiding spot at Ryu, taking in detail his face and trying to recognize him. His eyes suddenly widen as his memory then recalled his image.

_It can't be… is that the same pilot I met with briefly in Waltfeld-sensei's base in Banadiya? It has to be… there's no doubt about it._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moments later, Cagalli slowly opened her eyes as she slowly regained consciousness. She found herself still inside Skygrasper-2, which was slowly seeped with ocean water from its crash. Shaking off the weariness of enduring a crash, she unbuckled the safety belt of the pilot seat, and opened the glass cockpit. Climbing out of the fighter aircraft, her combat boots were sunk in the ocean water, prompting her to look around her surroundings.

_I must have landed in a small island. Ugh… I remember shooting down those transport planes, but they also shot me down as well. _

Her defensive instincts kicked in as she decided to explore the small island she was on, stepping first in its entangled forest and leaving the crashed Skygrasper-2 behind. Shrugging aside shrubbery impeding her path in the forest, she soon stepped out of it to find another shoreline of the island nearby. Her eyes suddenly widen stunned at the sight of the deactivated Aegis Gundam crashed on the shore, along with its pilot removing his pilot helmet and leaving it inside its cockpit. As he turned around checking his surroundings, Athrun's eyes met up with hers, catching her in surprise. Cagalli reached out for her pistol holstered in her combat pants' right leg pocket, then firing off a quick shot at him.

**-BLAM-**

Athrun barely had time to react as the shot grazed his left shoulder, prompting him to drop his pistol he just fished out from his belt holster in response and roll over to a large rock nearby, hiding behind it and clutching at his injured shoulder with his right hand. He warily took a peek at his attacker sliding down the small hill she was on and approaching him.

_Tch… this just isn't my day…_


	25. Ep24: Conflict for Four

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

I'd like to take a short space of this episode to reply back to the following readers:

0-0-0-0

**Ultimate Coordinator Berserker:** While it may look like to you that this story has been focusing more on the created characters, it isn't my intention to have the story run that way. I'm merely placing some created characters that I feel could make such an impact on the regular anime characters in this story. Of course the regular storyline had to be changed with them changing its pace and scenarios.

To note, I'm not an egotistical writer, I'm just a regular guy who enjoys writing his own stories of favorite anime. And also with the pairings issue, I've seen most stories in this anime having stated pairings in their description. To me, that's just ruining some surprise to find in any story of the anime having romance elements along with the other genre. That kills any other possibilities of conflicts between the characters, whether they're romance or not, and the stated character pairings will be glued to each other like cookies. Where's the fun from that?

But to be fair to the other readers interested in this story aside from you, I'll consider stating the intended pairings in the story description in the near future. For now, I can't state the pairings for this story, for I'm keeping them as a surprise for the readers to find out for themselves.

Other from that, thanks for bringing up those issues you mentioned in your review.

0-0-0-0

**Thomas Drovin:** Thanks for the support, mate! Ha, ha, I've learned a little bit of Australian slang.

0-0-0-0

**General MG:** Yep, if you've read the story from the beginning up until the present episode, then you realized what my intended character pairings are so far, but I can't reveal them yet, but just keep reading on the story instead.

As to Natarle's fate in the _Dominion_… hmm… I can't reveal it yet. However, her feelings for Kenji are a part of it, that's for sure.

I'll have the Gundam SEED Destiny sequel up and running, though I'm not sure when. Don't worry about the original characters involved in this story, for they'll also be in the sequel. Let's first see how this story ends out before we suddenly jump into the sequel.

0-0-0-0

**Warp Ligia Obscura: **Thanks for appreciating my comic-book style described in this story.

0-0-0-0

**Ominae:** Thanks for pointing out the misspelling of "Vosgulov" in Episode 23. Surprised to see Kenji having tricks up his sleeve, eh?

0-0-0-0

**Kouryuo Sabre:** I've been keeping touch with your story, **GUNDAM SEED Destiny: Heaven's Lion**, and I must admit that your writing is unique and very likable! Thanks for including my name amongst the other readers who have supported your story all the way up until the present. Continue on writing, sir!

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 24: Conflict for Four**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**_Word_** denotes flashback speech

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 8; +1400 hours**

**Location: Earth --- the Indian Ocean; the Archangel**

The weather had changed for the worst today, as the clouds darkened over the _Archangel_, which was afloat in the Indian Ocean. After yesterday's battle with the ZAFT unit led by the now-late Marco Morassim, the crew of the _Archangel_ discovered to their dismay about Cagalli's untimely disappearance, alongside Kenji's as well.

And so the two abovementioned teens' ID signals were unable to be found by Miriallia, who still endeavored to contact them in her terminal post on the CIC area of the _Archangel's_ main bridge, since she started yesterday morning. After six attempts, she stopped contacting them, glancing back at Murrue and Natarle standing behind her seat expectantly, shaking her head slowly at them.

"I'm sorry, I'm unable to trace their ID signals… we've lost them," the MS/MA com-link operator concluded.

Natarle glanced at Murrue with an inquiry face, folding her arms. Despite her personal feelings particularly for Kenji, she still upheld her beliefs and values in the EA military, since she was raised by military parents. Pushing her concern for the Seraph pilot aside, she went into military protocol.

"Shall we declare them MIA, captain?" she suggested.

Perplexed by the question, Miriallia wondered aloud, glancing up at Natarle for a translation. Despite being officially enlisted as an EA soldier and crew member of the _Archangel_, she lacked a grasp of military terms.

"What does 'MIA' mean?"

Sai answered on Natarle's behalf instead, saving the second-in-command from wasting her breath in explaining the definition of the stated military term.

"It unofficially means a soldier is dead, Mir," he replied, glancing at his friend from nearby his seat on the CIC area.

Miriallia was shocked to hear the answer and her jaw dropped slightly, while placing her left hand over it to complete her shocked reaction.

Murrue disagreed with Natarle's suggestion, shaking her head at her.

"No, it's too early for that. I intend to send Kira out once the Strike Gundam has finished its repairs. We'll have him search for them instead, so the ship will be on standby in this position in the Indian Ocean for now."

The second-in-command narrowed her eyebrows angrily as she initially objected to the _Archangel_ Captain's prerogative in taking matters into her own hands.

"We're in ZAFT territory, captain! We can't search for them now!"

Murrue glared indifferently at her workmate.

"No! We won't leave Cagalli and Kenji out there alone, and that's final! Do I make myself clear, Natarle?"

"...**-Sigh-** Yes, captain, I understand… clearly."

The rest of the bridge crew looked on at the bickering high-ranking female duo of the ship with little interest, and dared not to utter a word to attract unwanted attention directed at them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Showered and freshly-dressed in his professor attire (minus the lab coat and tie for simpler wear), Peter quickly stepped by Murrue's office with her permission, anxious to hear about his nephew's sudden disappearance during yesterday's battle with the ZAFT unit led by the now-late Marco Morassim. He had been hearing small gossip from some of the crew taking a break in the mess hall, and waited for his nephew to return after being informed with the latest news in the ship regarding the battle. Dismayed not seeing Kenji return, he went to Murrue for answers.

"Welcome, professor, what can I do for you?" Murrue offered, as she glanced up at the older Hyne from her seat with a small weight on her shoulders, apparently labeled as Kenji's whereabouts.

"Captain Ramius, has something happened to Kenji? I've heard about yesterday's battle, and I regret just knowing about it today, since I'm sometimes a heavy sleeper," Peter sheepishly remarked, scratching his right cheek with his right forefinger.

Slightly amused hearing a tidbit of personal info from her guest, Murrue resumed her serious demeanor as the _Archangel_ Captain, knowing she was responsible for the lives of the ship's crew. Kenji too was considered as part of the crew, since they were used to his helpful contribution in protecting the ship from enemy attacks so far.

"At +1030 hours yesterday morning, we've lost the ID signals of Cagalli and Kenji. From there, we started our search for them," she stated officially.

Peter ruffled his hair worriedly with his right hand as he gave attention to Murrue.

"Cagalli… ah, yes, that girl from the Desert Dawn. But, why did they go missing? Kenji's not the type to just run off and disappear from a task at hand."

"Well, according to Lieutenant La Flaga, he had only noticed that Skygrasper-2, the fighter aircraft Cagalli boarded, didn't follow back to the ship with him after he destroyed the enemy submarine that deployed those ZAFT underwater units attacking the ship. As for Kenji, by the time he and Kira returned to the ship onboard their MS, he made up his mind in searching for Cagalli, after hearing from Lieutenant La Flaga about her suspected disappearance. He then went back to the battlefield, heading for the last known coordinates Skygrasper-2 was after he received it from the lieutenant. Since then, we haven't heard a word from him ever since."

"Impossible... how will we look for them in this area? The Indian Ocean is vast!"

Murrue shook her head in disagreement at her guest, placing an outstretched right hand to calm down his anxiety for Kenji's whereabouts.

"I'll be sending Kira out to look for them, once the Strike Gundam is done with its repairs as we speak."

Peter's lips grimaced downwards in worry. But at another second, his demeanor instantly changed into confidence, puzzling Murrue.

"What's that look on your face telling me, professor?" she inquired with a raised left eyebrow.

"**-Chuckle-** I realized Kenji's a former ZAFT soldier. Somehow, I'm sure he's alive out there. It won't be a problem for him to survive under these conditions, since he was trained to."

Murrue had to agree with him deep down, as she felt her worry for Kenji dissipating. Still, she couldn't help shaking off her concern for the Seraph pilot, since she strangely considered him to be a younger brother figure to her, along with Kira. It was probably their involvement with the _Archangel_ and its crew that created the abovementioned view of the two Gundam pilots in her mind. She rested her arms on her desk, propping her chin on her folded hands in a temple, with her lips not curving up or down.

"Hmm… I hope you're right about that, professor," she remarked with a mix of hope and worry laced in her voice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 8; +1500 hours**

**Location: Earth --- the Indian Ocean; an uninhabited island**

On one of the few uninhabited small islands in the Indian Ocean, four individuals would unknowingly realize they'd meet by chance. For Kenji, it was definitely an unusual day. Instead of having a peaceful conversation with the ZAFT pilot, with his white GINN High-Maneuver Type saved from its plummeting doom, he was greeted by gunfire, which kicked in his survival training instincts he learned during his days as a ZAFT soldier. Sneaking a peek from his hiding spot which was behind the Seraph Gundam's left leg, he quickly pulled his head back in cover as another shot narrowly whizzed past by where his head was supposed to be.

_But then again, he considers me an enemy… the question now is does he know I'm affiliated with the Archangel? Or maybe he knows I'm the pilot of the Seraph?_

Kenji's right hand gripped the automatic pistol he carried as a precaution (which also was the same pistol he secured from the Eurasian soldier he knocked out back in the asteroid port of Artemis), as he brought it securely to his right shoulder, with its muzzle pointing upwards. The only sounds his ears could make out of were the occasional crashing ocean waves in the island shoreline he was on. He closed his eyes briefly, steeling himself for his next course of action.

_1… 2… 3!_

At the count of three he leapt out from his hiding spot, firing off three shots at Ryu, who was hanging just outside his GINN High-Maneuver Type's cockpit, catching him in surprise. He quickly dived down to the sandy ground, and rolling upon landing as Kenji's shots trailed towards his previous position before. Glancing up angrily and firing back at the same time with his automatic pistol held in his left hand, he surprisingly saw Kenji not diving for cover like before, but instead quickly picked up to his feet and decided to go head-on at him.

"Tch…!" Ryu cursed, firing off his pistol accurately and simultaneously at his savior and enemy. However, with uncanny agility and reaction, Kenji managed to dodge each shot fired at him, as if knowing where they'd land, while he closed the gap between himself and Ryu fast.

_What the hell…! He's fast!_

Firing off his last shot which neared Kenji's face as he was now within an arms reach, Ryu found his pistol kicked away hard by the Seraph pilot's right leg, which quickly lashed out, while he discarded his pistol aside at the same time. Seeing it was now down to close combat, Ryu retaliated back with a right hook and left middle kick, but Kenji managed to duck and dodge to his left to avoid the attack. He quickly countered with a left hook, which was blocked by Ryu's right arm, and added a right body hook, which also was blocked and caught by Ryu's left hand. The Crusader Squad leader smirked to his enemy.

"Heh… you're good, I'll give you that. But too slow…"

Kenji briefly smirked back, not bothering to reply with words. At a split-second, he quickly stepped sideways, turning around with his held right hand, and right kicked Ryu's right shin hard, forcing him to kneel down on his left leg in pain. Then, using his right thigh as a stepping stool, Kenji leapt over and around, delivering a stunning chop on his left shoulder with his free hand, then twisting around to wriggling his right hand free. He then kneeled down and had Ryu in a headlock with his right arm, pinning his left arm as well. From the position, he could break Ryu's neck firmly.

"Don't make me break your neck like a toothpick, if you continue to struggle," the Seraph pilot warned, eliminating the Crusader Squad leader's further struggle to get out of the hold. He let down his right arm down in defeat.

"Damn… you're unreal. Ok, I give up… so just do what you have to do."

"…There's no need for a pointless death. If you promise not to resist, I'll let you off alive, agreed?"

Ryu looked over at Kenji from the corner of his left eye, feeling suspicious.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice from my position, does it?" he sarcastically remarked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Cagalli warily approached Athrun's dropped automatic pistol with hers on both hands. She glanced at the large rock she last spotted Athrun taking cover from her initial attack, then back down at his pistol on the ground.

_It looks like he won't get back his gun easily, that's for sure._

Unknowingly to her, Athrun wasn't on that abovementioned hiding spot, but secretly scrambled up to a nearby ditch next her while she slowly approached his dropped pistol. Crawling on his belly, he sneaked a view on her current position, eyeing her intently. His right hand fished out a combat knife holstered on his right ankle, preparing to make his move.

Cagalli then kicked his pistol away, prompting Athrun quietly jumping out of the ditch and vanishing into a nearby rocky corner close to her, like a ninja creeping close to his targeted prey. Eyeing warily Athrun's first hiding spot one more time (not knowing he was silent creeping behind her), she went over to his dropped pistol to pick it up.

Suddenly, she felt a shadowy figure jumping at her from above, prompting her to turn facing around at Athrun, who appeared out of nowhere and right kicked his pistol out of her left hand.

"What the…!" Cagalli exclaimed surprised. However, her reaction was slow compared to the ZAFT pilot before her, who underwent military training. The next second she found herself on the ground after Athrun flipped her onto there, and was straddled by him. While she struggled to get out of his grasp, he pinned her hands firmly with his left hand, taking out his combat knife with killing intent on his eyes. Looking at them, Cagalli was afraid.

"AH----------!" she screamed loudly.

Startled by her scream, Athrun did a double-take at her, as his eyes registered his attacker's real gender as female, widening amazed. His killing intent suddenly dissipated as well.

"You're… a girl?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah, so… you've got a problem with that!" Cagalli retorted, recalling her memory of her first meeting with Kira back in Heliopolis before its destruction. Her cheeks flushed little with embarrassment as she now found another guy amazed at her gender after realizing it through unconventional means.

Not bothering to reply, Athrun stood up, picking his newfound prisoner up to her feet while pinning her arms with a strong grip of his left hand. With his free hand, he took out several pieces of rope from his survival gear, which he dropped behind his first hiding spot before, and tied her hands up firmly with it. Satisfied by his work, he then went over to his dropped pistol and Cagalli's to pick them up. With the two guns in his hands, he then threw them into the crashing ocean waves, watching them carrying them deep further into the ocean. Next he retrieved his survival gear and went back to Cagalli, with his right hand holding over his injured left shoulder. The two teens sat themselves down on the ground, seeing there was no where else to go.

"Are you a soldier of the Earth Alliance? Your outfit seems a bit different from their regular uniform," Athrun started questioning his prisoner while tending to his injured shoulder. Taking out a first-aid kit from his survival gear, he took pieces of bandages, taping them over his shoulder after he cleaned up the injured area with an alcohol-tinted wipe, gritting his teeth by the slight pain felt.

"Humph… I'm not a soldier, and I don't associate with the Earth Alliance! I'd rather die than serving any army," Cagalli retorted annoyingly from her bounds. Taking a close look at her captor tending to his wound, she crawled over to him, closing their distance within inches that their shoulders touched each other.

"By the way… are you one of those who raided Heliopolis?" she inquired.

Distraught hearing the name of the destroyed colony, Athrun paused momentarily, glancing uneasy at her.

"I was there when ZAFT destroyed the colony," she stated with shimmering golden-brown eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 8; +1600 hours**

**Location: Earth --- the Indian Ocean; the Archangel**

Inside the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, the Strike Gundam was outfitted with the Aile pack as it was transferred automatically to the linear catapult, with its inner doors closing behind. Before its launch, its pilot was making final adjustments inside its cockpit, typing at the keyboard interface to bring up the Strike's OS. Satisfied seeing no glitches found, Kira returned the OS to its regular menu and set aside the keyboard interface. The small com-link window located above the CIS switched on with Murrue and Natarle's images onscreen.

"Kira, you have two hours to search the surrounding small islands of this area for Cagalli and Kenji. Good luck!" the _Archangel_ Captain stated, confident of Kira's abilities in the search.

"According to the estimated weather report done by officer Dalida, there will be a small storm brewing over this area the _Archangel_ is on, making the search difficult. Those two hours are the only estimated time you have before your progress is impeded by the weather. If either you find Cagalli and Kenji or not, return back to ship immediately after those two hours, understood?" Natarle warned, giving a stern look at Kira, who cringed little at her stare deep down.

"Understood… alright, I'm heading out!" Kira replied, receiving affirmative nods from Murrue and Natarle before their images flickered off-screen.

The launch sequence window popped in view from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato… Aile Strike launch!" Kira exclaimed as his MS was shot off into outside by the linear catapult. Switching on the Aile Strike's backpack thrusters, he also switched on its PS Armor, filling its entire chassis with a brilliant color. The Aile Strike then dived underwater heading forward to one of the nearby small islands around the _Archangel_, beginning the search for Cagalli and Kenji.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 8; +1615 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Australia; ZAFT Carpentaria Base**

In the base's lounge room, the Le Creuset team and the Shinonome team were gathered about, planning their next course of action in the search for their two missing comrades, Athrun and Ryu, after hearing the reports from the ZAFT Gibraltar Base of their transport planes' disappearance midway in the Indian Ocean on route to the ZAFT Carpentaria Base, where the two ZAFT teams would resume the pursuit of the _Archangel_.

Fumbling annoyingly deep down on his seat, Yzak knew a troublesome job was given to the two ZAFT teams. Looking around everyone in the room, he found them to be in a concerned and worried mood in regards for their missing comrades. Unable to bear the silence in the atmosphere, he stated out with the obvious action.

"Our first orders are to search for Athrun and Ryu."

Standing next him and leaning against the wall with folded arms, Dearka laughed humouredly at the remark, shaking his head in disbelief and amused look on his face. From the corner of the room, Nicol paced around worriedly, with Miho by his side and placing her right hand on his right shoulder to stop his pacing. The Blitz pilot smiled at her by her action and consideration.

"Thank you. I'm alright now," he then turned his attention to Yzak, "I'm worried about them."

Lisa and Barry sat around a small table, the former tapping her foot patiently and propping her chin on her folded hands in a temple rested on her thighs, and the latter crossing his legs gentleman-style and lazed about with both his arms rested on both sides.

"We all are, Nicol," Eiji remarked, catching everyone's attention on him. The Spawn pilot stood alone from the other corner of the room, watching outside the lounge window the base's many runaways and hangars with several DINN, GINN, GOOhN, and ZnO mobile suits parked about and re-supplied with fresh ammo and repairs. Feeling everyone's stares at him, he slowly turned around facing them with his hands behind his back. He then looked down on the floor in resignation.

"Unfortunately, it's too late now to act, so our search for Athrun and Ryu will have to wait until the next morning. On a side note, the current weather conditions aren't favorable for our search as well," he concluded.

Everyone maintained their worried expressions etched on their faces upon hearing Eiji's remark, feeling helpless to do anything about their missing comrades at present.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 8; +1700 hours**

**Location: Earth --- the Indian Ocean; an uninhabited island**

Seating inside his deactivated Aegis Gundam's cockpit, which was lodged against some rocks on the shore, Athrun switched on the com-link, finding it up and running.

"This is Athrun Zala speaking. I've crashed in an unknown island in the Indian Ocean. I repeat… this is Athrun Zala speaking. Hello!" he exclaimed aloud as he tried sending out a distress call to any nearby ZAFT forces he hoped that would receive it. Unfortunately, all he received was static emitting aloud in reply. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance as his green eyes shimmered.

_Damn… there's too much radio interference, thanks to the weather. The com-link's useless for now. I'll have to consider other options…_

Watching her captor from afar switching on the Aegis's com-link and trying to send out a distress call, Cagalli tried to crawl up to him in order to get his attention, with her hands still bound from behind. Her face was drenched with raindrops beating down from the dark, stormy sky hovering above the desolate island.

**-CRACK-BOOM-**

It was then the sudden boom of lighting cackled from the dark, stormy sky, startling Cagalli to leap up in fright and fall into a nearby pond. The rain and the ocean waves began to pour over her, as she struggled to get back on dry land and coughed up ocean water she accidentally caught in her mouth. This caught Athrun's attention, as he glanced back at his drenched female prisoner, amused by the sight. Seeing her in trouble, he exited the Aegis's cockpit, taking out a small gun from his survival gear and firing it up the air. Two small objects landed to the ocean water, which inflated into two radar buoys emitting flash beacons and were carried deep into the ocean by its crashing waves. Satisfied seeing them disappear into the ocean, Athrun went over to Cagalli, placing an umbrella-like object over her as a shield to keep the rain out. He then cut her ropes with his combat knife, setting her free.

"What… why did you do that?" she asked her captor in disbelief.

"Well, you have no weapons, so you at least pose no threat to me," the Aegis pilot replied with a knowing smile. He watched Cagalli looking away from him with mixed feelings, speechless to protest. His eyes widen with little surprise at the sight of a beach crab climbing out at the top of her hair. The Desert Dawn female teen rebel looked back to follow his gaze drawn at the crab and shrieked loudly with gritted teeth.

"Ah------! Get off me, get off me!" she panicked, flailing her arms wildly and finally shaking off the crab on her head. Her body senses kicked in as she felt little taps crawling onto her ankles, prompting her to glance at two more crabs who were the culprits. She instantly kicked them off, shivering with dread at having creepy creatures crawling up to her.

"Ha, ha, ha…!" Athrun couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After having tried sending a distress call via the Seraph's com-link four times, Kenji clicked his tongue in annoyance as he received static emitting as a reply. Making up his mind, he grabbed the emergency survival kit secretly stashed underneath the pilot seat and switched off the Seraph's systems before exiting its cockpit. Entering inside the GINN High-Maneuver Type's cockpit, he then tried its com-link, continuing to send a distress call, but switched it off instantly after hearing the same result back in the Seraph. He shook his head with a grim look as he exited the GINN High-Maneuver Type's cockpit, glancing up at his bound prisoner, Ryu, staring at him amazed by his skill in checking his MS's systems.

"What's that look you're giving me?" Kenji inquired, raising his left eyebrow.

"You just hacked in my MS's systems and used it like it was yours in seconds… then you're no Natural, I believe. Where did you get such skill?"

"…I'm not one to reveal my secrets. But, for your curiosity, yes, I'm a Coordinator."

Taking in that latest piece of info about his mysterious enemy, Ryu continued observing him closely, taking note of his facial features.

_I feel like I've met him before… but where? _

The two MS pilots felt the raindrops pouring over them, prompting them to glance up at the dark, stormy sky.

"Hmm… well, let's take shelter from this storm and leave our MS here for now. We can't do anything else but wait for help to come for the two of us," Kenji suggested, walking up to Ryu and cutting off his ropes with his combat knife, startling him by the action. The Crusader Squad flexed his hands shaking off the bound feeling while glancing at the Seraph pilot with a questionable look on his face.

"Why did you set me free?"

"I discarded our automatic pistols into the ocean, so you've got no possible weapons to use against me, save for your combat knife. But, I'll be honest with you. I have no intention to make conflict with you; I just merely wanted to save you from plummeting down to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I was surprised to see you piloting a GINN High-Maneuver Type in fact. That ZAFT MS is normally used in space, rather than as a ground unit. But, enough talk, let's seek shelter first."

Feeling a sense of truth and honesty laced in Kenji's voice, Ryu shrugged off thoughts of attacking him, deciding to cooperate instead. Taking the initiative, he motioned Kenji to follow after him, as they began their trek deep in the island for shelter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere on several neighboring islands surrounding the one Cagalli, Kenji, Athrun, and Ryu were on, the Aile Strike surveyed its surroundings, continuing the search for the missing Desert Dawn female teen rebel and the Seraph pilot.

"Cagalli… Kenji… I hope you both are safe out there. I'm trying hard to look for you," Kira remarked to himself inside the Aile Strike's cockpit, as he kept a vigilant watch on the CIS displaying the many small islands he was sent to look for his missing comrades. He could picture their smiling faces in his mind, giving him hope. Shrugging off his anxiety to find his missing comrades quicker, he continued the search, prompting the Aile Strike to jettison, with a surge of its backpack thrusters, to another small group of islands in his search area.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Having found a small cave near the beach, where the downed Skygrasper-2 and the Aegis Gundam are, Athrun and Cagalli proceeded inside the cave, with the former making camp using the available materials from his survival gear. Within minutes a small camp was formed, with a fire on the center using several pieces of wooden branches scattered about on the beach. Cagalli sat by the fire wrapped in a green blanket from Athrun's survival gear, huddling close to receive warmth from the small flame burning brightly, as she was stripped to a green tank-top and panties, for her combat clothes were hung on a small stick nearby to dry.

Seeing her bringing her slim, clear legs up to her chest and wrapping around them with her hands, Athrun took out several pieces of reserved rations from his survival gear, offering some to her. She looked at them questioningly, hesitant to accept.

"We'll have to camp out here for the night because of the radio interference in this area," he started.

"…It's ZAFT's fault that there's radio interference in this planet," Cagalli protested, referring to the N-Jammers lodged deep beneath the Earth's surface.

Giving her a disregarded look, Athrun protested back.

"Well, the Earth Alliance started this war with their nuclear attack! Here… the food is still the same for people from ZAFT, so eat up."

Feeling disheartened by his initial reply, Cagalli reluctantly accepted his offer, opening up the rations before beginning to eat. After taking several bites from the rations, she glanced back at the ZAFT pilot sitting facing her, finishing up his share of the rations, and took the cue to ask a question.

"Are you going to tie me up? Because I could steal your other gun you secretly fished out from your survival gear and make you look like a fool."

Athrun was astounded by her continued resistance.

"**-Chuckle-** You never give up, do you? If you try to take the gun, I'll have to kill you, so I don't want you to try anything funny. -**Sigh- **No one expected the Heliopolis situation to turn out as it did because we at ZAFT wanted only the Gundams, nothing more."

Cagalli glanced at him with a disdain look on her face, disagreeing with him.

"ZAFT destroyed that colony!"

"No… it was Orb that built those mobile suits for the Earth Alliance despite their supposed 'neutrality'! ZAFT is fighting to protect the PLANTs and can't allow those things to get away and be used in destroying the PLANTs."

A memory of the Aegis Gundam squaring off with the Sword Strike Gundam back in Heliopolis popped in Athrun's mind as he recalled it.

"Well I'm fighting because ZAFT invaded Earth!"

"…My mother was on PLANT Junius-Seven when it was destroyed."

Surprised hearing the remark, Cagalli felt traces of her anger directed at the Aegis pilot dissipating instantly. Athrun took her silence as a cue to continue on with his statement.

"It was an innocent farming colony that was destroyed in the blink of an eye… how could I not seek the will to fight after losing my mother just like that?"

Memories of PLANT Junius-Seven's destruction surfaced in his mind, along with his last view of his late mother, Lenore Zala, then at her grave marker. It was then he felt fatigue slowly creeping up to him, as he struggled to blink open his eyes at Cagalli, checking she was still sitting on her spot. The Desert Dawn female teen rebel noticed his eyes slowly blinking open then close, making him look weird to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"**-Yawn-** I mobilized immediately **-Yawn-** after re-entry to this planet…"

With that said, Athrun drifted off into unconsciousness after bringing his legs close to his chest and propping his arms on top of their knees, then using them as a pillow for his head to rest on.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching the cave, alerting Cagalli staring at the cave's opening then back at Athrun, deciding whether to wake him up or not. She then eyed the gun resting close to his right side, seeing it was her only option to protect herself from the incoming intruders. Wrapping the green blanket close to her to cover her undergarments, she slowly stood up and quietly sneaked over to reach out and grabbed the gun with her right hand.

But then, it was a few seconds late, for she felt the presence of two newcomers inside the cave, and slowly turned her head facing them. Her golden-brown eyes widen with recognition at one of them.

"! Kenji…?"

Instantly recognizing Cagalli from behind Ryu as they warily entered the cave soaked to the bone, Kenji mirrored her surprised reaction.

"Cagalli…?"

Ryu meanwhile glanced at the sleeping form of Athrun, widening his eyes in recognition as well.

"Athrun…!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 8; +1915 hours**

**Location: Earth --- the Indian Ocean; the Archangel**

On the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Kira glanced up at the deactivated and parked Strike Gundam from below and made up his mind to get inside it, in order to continue the search for Cagalli and Kenji. Before he could head up to the rafters in order to reach his MS, he was quickly stopped by Mwu, who appeared out of nowhere with outstretched arms blocking his path.

"Lieutenant La Flaga…"

"Woah there… why don't you get some rest and wait until the next morning so we could search for Cagalli and Kenji together. You look haggard to continue."

In Mwu's view, Kira seemed to have small eye-bags and weary eyes, indicating exhaustion. He would seem to collapse by the next few minutes if he had continued. Placing his left hand on the Strike pilot's right shoulder, Mwu slowly dragged him along to his side.

"Don't worry about them… I'm sure they're able to survive out there. For one thing, they could bump into each other for a greater chance of survival!"

Looking down on the ground while he trudged along with the 'Hawk of Endymion', Kira sighed in resignation, allowing him to escort his tired self to his quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tired of pacing around waiting in the Hynes' quarters, Peter stepped out to stumble upon Kira and Mwu, getting their attention. He noticed the Strike pilot's weary condition, feeling concern about him.

"You don't look alright, Kira. Where are you taking him, Lieutenant La Flaga?"

Mwu shrugged his shoulders with a knowing smile.

"To his quarters… within 15 minutes of his arrival from the search for Cagalli and Kenji, he was about to get back inside the Strike to continue. Good thing I returned back to the hangar bay to check up on him, or he would have been gone. Murdoch and his crew didn't even notice him!"

Peter looked grimly at the two people before him before assuming an optimistic face, laying his left hand on Kira's right shoulder, patting it in assurance.

"Don't worry, they're alive. Knowing Kenji, he'll find Cagalli and they'll brave out this storm tonight so we can look for them again the next day. For the meantime, put your worries aside and rest, you deserve it."

Kira slowly glanced up at older Hyne and nodded positively.

"Thanks for the pep talk, professor… I'll do what you and Lieutenant La Flaga suggest."

Nodding back at Mwu, who replied with his own, Peter watched their retreating forms continue their stroll to Kira's quarters. Scratching his head with his right hand, he pondered possible courses of action to put aside his anxiety in waiting for Kenji's return.

_I suppose George could use my company for tonight… _

With that thought decided, Peter made his way to the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister's quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 8; +1930 hours**

**Location: Earth --- the Indian Ocean; an uninhabited island**

Back in the cave, Ryu and Kenji joined Cagalli and Athrun, surprised meeting them by coincidence. The two MS pilots delved deep inside the island, exploring the surroundings until they stumbled upon the beaches where Skygrasper-2 and the Aegis Gundam were located. Seeing them as a sign of their missing comrades' last known whereabouts, they started their search around the beach area, until they stumbled upon the cave where Cagalli and Athrun had made camp.

Huddling close to a familiar friend, Cagalli secretly basked in Kenji's warmth, as he and Ryu were stripped to their undergarments (white shirts and boxers), hanging their pilot uniforms next to Cagalli's combat clothes to dry. She sighed contentedly while wrapping her arms around by Kenji's waist and snuggling her head on his right shoulder as a pillow. Kenji glanced over to her with a small blush at the physical contact he was sharing with her (and concluding her undergarments hidden beneath her blanket as well). He glanced back at Ryu, who was wrapped in a blue blanket taken out from Kenji's survival kit he brought with before.

The Crusader Squad leader glanced next at the sleeping Aegis pilot, who was unaware of his presence and rousing in deep slumber, then back at Kenji, meeting his gaze.

"Heh... funny we'd find our missing comrades by coincidence in this island."

"…Yeah."

The two shared quiet silence as they pondered on the next words to say to one another. Kenji spoke out softly first, careful not to wake up Cagalli. He slowly shifted his sitting position into the Indian one, then using the survival kit bag as a pillow, laying it on his lap. He then propped Cagalli's head resting on it, adjusting her body to lie down and her green blanket, careful not to reveal her green tank-top and panties. The Desert Dawn female teen rebel shifted about, then finally settling down in slumber. Satisfied seeing her asleep, Kenji turned his attention to Ryu, who folded his arms and gazed at the campfire in thought.

"So… you want to talk?"

"...Sure, I'll go first. **-Sigh-** If you're a Coordinator then are you also a ZAFT soldier like me? If so, how come you're in that MS my squad has been fighting with since the battle with EA 8th Fleet up in the Earth's atmosphere?"

"…It's a long story. Yes, I _was_ a ZAFT soldier like you… but I resigned two years ago. I got fed up serving ZAFT after witnessing atrocities some of my fellow comrades committed when they battled with the Earth Alliance in space. As to that MS… well, it's actually mine."

"Why did you do that? I can't imagine a ZAFT soldier abandoning his organization without a just reason. I can hardly believe that MS, the Seraph, is yours to control. It's a monstrosity that shouldn't be allowed to roam freely."

Kenji narrowed his eyes in disagreement, feeling a bit peeved by the remark.

"Ha… then I suppose I could say the same thing when one of your units destroyed Heliopolis, which was considered neutral!"

"Tch… I was appalled to hear its destruction by the Le Creuset team… but I took no part in it, I give you my word! The reason of its destruction was confirmed by Commander Creuset… Heliopolis was harboring five top secret MS prototypes like the Seraph! Orb is to be blamed for this, since it's clear that they're collaborating with the Earth Alliance in that MS project! Once those five prototypes are mass-produced, the PLANTs will surely be attacked!"

Kenji widened his eyes at the mention of Rau Le Creuset, taking it in heart.

_No… so that ZAFT unit that destroyed Heliopolis was actually Commander Creuset's? Damn it… I should have known better that he would devise such a purpose in destroying the colony! No wonder I was able to recognize one of his subordinates --- Yzak Joule --- piloting the Duel Gundam. Then the other Gundams --- Aegis, Blitz, and Buster --- are piloted by Athrun Zala, Nicol Amalfi, and Dearka Elsman._

Shrugging off the thought in recognizing the ZAFT Le Creuset Team, he continued his arguing.

"Tch… well I continue to fight, for ZAFT is attacking the Earth Alliance. I fear that Orb would soon be drawn to this present war, and that's why I pilot the Seraph, in order to protect it from your organization!"

Ryu glanced at Kenji with wary eyes, feeling more suspicious of him.

_Could he be from Orb then? _

"Nevertheless, what right do you have allying with the EA legged-warship, the _Archangel_? The Seraph and the Strike are the reported two prototype MS that haven't been captured so far. Your actions against my squad, the Crusader Squad, commandeered by Captain Aster, clearly show that you're in league with the Earth Alliance!"

Kenji was startled hearing another familiar name mentioned, forcing him to think it over quickly deep down as he continued talking with Ryu.

_Captain Aster… the 'Red Devil'…? No way… so his squad is the Crusader Squad --- I've heard a lot about them. No wonder those four GINN High-Maneuver Types were coated white and were able to battle at the ground as well. _

"…It's not like I'm fighting for the Earth Alliance… I guess circumstances have dragged me out of my peaceful life in Heliopolis and being involved with that ship. There are people onboard I consider as friends, and I'll protect them with my last breath."

Ryu opened his mouth to protest further, but couldn't form another valid opinion and instead shut his mouth. He decided it was enough arguing with his enemy, and not want to rouse the sleeping Cagalli and Athrun from their slumber. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking apologetic at Kenji.

"Forgive my outbursts until now… we've touched upon a delicate issue. Well, I won't press you any further, for I don't want to have us resort to physical means. -**Yawn-** Speaking of which… I think… we should rest."

"Hmm… I agree. I promise you that both my female friend here and I won't try anything funny. We just want to be found by our friends from the _Archangel_, as do yours from your ZAFT units."

"…Very well. I too give you my word as an officer and gentleman that Athrun and I won't attack you in anyway. Just leave us be, and we'll do the same for you."

"**-Yawn-** Agreed…"

Giving each other one last look, Ryu and Kenji proceeded to delve into peaceful slumber, with the campfire burning brightly and swaying about by the occasional breeze from the wind outside, where the dark storm looming over the island would last throughout the entire night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**3 hours later --- +2200 hours**

Opening her eyes slowly, Cagalli found herself lying down with her head resting on a pillow on Kenji's lap. Looking up at him asleep seated, she slowly disentangled herself and stood up, careful not to wake him up. As she stared at his sleeping face, she couldn't but produce a small smile of relief.

_I'm glad that he's also here in this island. If not, I'm not sure how I would hold out and sleeping with that ZAFT pilot on the other side._

Glancing around at the said Aegis pilot to find him asleep, she was slightly surprised to see Ryu sleeping a few centimeters next his left side in his seat, mirroring Kenji's sleeping position.

_Who's that other guy then? Hmm… last I remembered when he and Kenji walked in, he was also wearing a ZAFT pilot uniform like that guy. Is he also a ZAFT soldier?_

Taking light, quiet steps to approach the sleeping Crusader Squad leader, Cagalli stood over him, examining his face closely, taking a mental note of it. Her eyes then drifted downwards to Athrun's back-up gun resting next to his left side and in between him and Ryu. Instinctively her right hand reached down to take it, but not before Athrun suddenly woke up from his sleep, feeling an ominous sign in a dream and then seeing Cagalli with his gun in her hands.

At that instant, Kenji and Ryu also woke up from their sleep, then noticing Cagalli with a gun in her hands. Then with quick reflexes, Cagalli tossed her green blanket over Athrun stalling him, and leapt back to her spot crouched next to Kenji, exposing her undergarments, while pointing her weapon at the two ZAFT pilots. Athrun flung aside her green blanket, getting a good view of her and Kenji with two automatic pistols in hand and pointed at him and Ryu, as they quickly fished out their combat knives from their right ankle knife holsters at the same time, assuming an attacking stance. The Aegis pilot quickly did a double-take at Ryu, realizing his presence.

"Ryu…! How…?"

"Let's just say that guy crouching next her saved me from plummeting to my death. He quickly disarmed both of us before I led him into this cave, after finding your MS and his friend's down fighter aircraft on the beach in this area. We decided to search for you instead."

Cagalli looked distressed at the Aegis pilot as she pointed his back-up gun at him with trembling hands.

"I don't want to shoot you both… but I don't want you to use your mobile suits to kill innocent people on Earth! I know that your other friend next you probably has his mobile suit on this island as you, seeing Kenji here with the same reason!"

Athrun peered at her with a resolute look in his eyes.

"You can either shoot or be killed yourself because I can't let either you or your friend sabotage our mobile suits!"

Cagalli and Kenji then remembered those particular words of the late 'Desert Tiger' during their meeting with him last month.

"**_Should a war end by killing all enemies? I've yet to test that question."_**

Taking advantage of their hesitation, Athrun and Ryu rushed in with their combat knives at them. However, Cagalli decided to toss her weapon aside, but her right trigger finger accidentally got stuck along the way, firing off the pistol. As to Kenji, he didn't bother to fire at Ryu, as he neared closer.

**-BLAM-**

Cagalli's accidental shot grazed Athrun's left shoulder again, opening his previous wound up and slightly extending its area, coughing up blood. Athrun crouched down in pain, gritting his teeth as he laid his right hand covering over his injured left shoulder. Meanwhile Kenji and Ryu were entangled with each other, with the latter drawing his knife close to the Seraph pilot's neck and the former cocking his automatic pistol at point-blank range on the Crusader Squad leader's forehead.

"I thought you'd have the guts to pull the trigger… what's wrong?" Ryu taunted.

"Unlike you, I'm not that hyped up to kill an enemy," Kenji replied quietly.

Both the conflicting MS pilots turned to their comrades, particularly at Athrun, who was being tended to by his attacker, who had a regretful look on her face.

"…How stupid of me… now I opened up your wound. I insist on treating you, because I don't want to be in your debt."

Athrun glanced up at Cagalli with an uncertain look on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 9; +0600 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Australia; ZAFT Carpentaria Base**

At early morning, Nicol, Miho, Lisa, and Barry boarded in two helicopters respectively before taking off from their landing pads near the base's hangar bay to begin the search for their missing comrades Athrun and Ryu. Watching their retreating forms from the lounge area inside, Yzak, Dearka, and Eiji then exited the room to head over to the base's mess hall for breakfast and waiting for their comrades' return.

"You think they'll be able to find them?" Yzak asked as they trudged along their way to the base's mess hall.

"You should know better than to doubt our comrades' abilities. Have faith," Eiji replied quietly, pocketing his hands in his uniformed pants.

Dearka glanced amusedly at the Duel pilot, placing his hands behind his head.

"My, are you worried about Athrun? Ryu, it's understandable, but Athrun… well, I thought you held him as a rival in regard."

"Humph… don't get me wrong, Dearka, I'm just annoyed that he was shot down so easily on his way to this base, that's all!" Yzak feigned a scowl, making his best friend back off from prodding any amusement out of him. In truth he also was concerned about Athrun, for he held him in high regard as a rival since their ZAFT academy days.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 9; +0615 hours**

**Location: Earth --- the Indian Ocean; the Archangel**

With today's weather having clear, sunny skies, the search for Cagalli and Kenji could commence without delay. On the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Skygrasper-1 and the Aile Strike Gundam were ready and re-supplied for launch to continue the search. Skygrasper-1 was first to go in the first linear catapult. The launch sequence window popped in view from above.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**FX-550 SKYGRASPER**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Mwu La Flaga… Skygrasper-1 launching…!" Mwu exclaimed as his fighter aircraft was shot off into the outside and activated its engines. With a powerful thrust from there, Skygrasper-1 flew off to another small island left unchecked yesterday.

After Skygrasper-1's launch, the Aile Strike Gundam was next.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato, Aile Strike going!" Kira exclaimed as his MS was shot off into the outside and activated its backpack thrusters. The next few seconds, the Aile Strike's PS Armor was switched on before it trailed after Skygrasper-1.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 9; +0630 hours**

**Location: Earth --- the Indian Ocean; an uninhabited island**

After cleaning up the makeshift camp Athrun had created in the cave and seeing last night's storm cleared, Cagalli, Kenji, Athrun, and Ryu exited the cave with their available gear. Gathering near the downed Skygrasper-2, the group decided to go with their separate ways. Cagalli peered far to see the bleak figures of Skygrasper-1 and the Aile Strike Gundam approaching the island fast. She glanced over at Kenji with relief on her face.

"I can see them… Lieutenant La Flaga and Kira are hurrying towards us!" she exclaimed.

Kenji simply nodded positively in reply, then glanced back at Athrun and Ryu, with the former having a bandaged left shoulder as they were donned in their ZAFT pilot suits.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

They nodded in agreement and turned around leaving, before pausing mid-way and glancing back at Kenji and Cagalli.

"By the way, what's your name?" Athrun inquired the Desert Dawn female teen rebel.

"It's Cagalli. And yours?"

"Athrun…"

"I didn't catch your name also," Ryu remarked to Kenji.

"It's Kenji. You…?"

"I'm Ryu."

Athrun glanced at Kenji, sporting a knowing smile at him.

"It was good to see you again, Kenji, even though it was short like before."

"Same here, Athrun…"

With that said, Athrun and Ryu gave one last look at the Kenji and Cagalli before making their way back to their MS. Watching their retreating forms in expectation, the Seraph pilot turned to his female friend.

"I'll get my MS up and running, so I'll leave you here to be spotted first. Tell Lieutenant La Flaga and Kira to wait for a while so I can rejoin you."

Giving an understanding nod at him, Cagalli watched the Seraph pilot run off to the other side of the island, where his MS was located. She glanced back at the arriving Skygrasper-1 and the Aile Strike and waved at them with both her hands.

"HEY----------! OVER HERE!" she happily exclaimed.


	26. Ep25: Towards the Peaceful Nation

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 25: Towards the Peaceful Nation**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

**Word** denotes com-link broadcast

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +1330 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union ocean boundary**

After having rescued its missing comrades, Kenji and Cagalli, thanks to a hurried search in the small islands of the Indian Ocean by Kira and Mwu, the crew of the _Archangel_ proceeded on their trek to the EA Alaska Base, traveling around Southeast Asia.

Unfortunately, the EA legged-warship encountered pursuing ZAFT units consisting of the Zala and Shinonome teams, who had previously launched two weeks ago from the ZAFT Carpentaria Base and made their way to intercept the _Archangel's_ expected flight path. 8 days ago, due to their assigned submarine carriers encountering an unexpected technical malfunction, the two ZAFT units arrived too late to join the fighting taken place in the Strait of Malacca, where the _Archangel_ was reported in a brief skirmish with several ZAFT submarine units in the area. Thanks to the efforts of Kenji, Kira, and Mwu, the _Archangel_ managed to end the skirmish without fatal damage.

The _Archangel_ was now currently making a desperate escape from the pursuing ZAFT units, the Zala and Shinonome teams, who had begun a mobilized assault on the ship, hoping to finally bring it down for good. The _Archangel's_ current position was located at the ocean boundary of the Kingdom of Orb, one of the few neutral nations not siding with the EA or ZAFT in the present war.

"You're not getting away that easily like before!" Dearka exclaimed as he had the _Archangel_ displayed on the Buster Gundam's CIS. Jerking the control sticks back and forth, he prompted the Buster to bring out its gun-launcher and beam rifle, combining them to form its anti-armor shotgun and fire off instantly at the _Archangel_, ensuring guaranteed multiple hits from the spread shotgun fire on its two front 'legs', considering them as his initial target. Smirking with delight at the inflicted damage the EA legged-warship received, Dearka fired off both missile pods of the Buster, sending a salvo of missiles at the same area, but half of them reached their mark, with the other half being shot down by the _Archangel's_ CIWS. The exterior covering of the two 'legs' was tarnished by the damage.

While the Buster proceeded with its relentless artillery bombardment on the pursued _Archangel_, the Aegis, the Blitz, and the Duel Assault Shroud flew around the ship on their Guuls, small unmanned aircrafts that served as a support platform for MS, pelting the _Archangel_ with their beam rifles, causing minor extensive damage. Meanwhile, the four white GINN-High Maneuver Types led by the Spawn Gundam and onboard their Guuls, also joined in the fray, buzzing around the _Archangel_ and inflicting damage with strafing runs, while they narrow dodged missile and CIWS fire from the ship.

However, the EA legged-warship wasn't helpless at the relentless assault, for it had previously deployed the Seraph and Strike Gundams in its defense, with Skygrasper-1 acting as support and retrofitted with the Launcher pack. The Strike, fitted with the Aile pack, cautiously stayed on the ship's deck, attempting to fend off their attacks with its beam rifle, forcing them into evasive maneuvers. However, the Seraph was busy fending off particularly the Spawn, as it instantly engaged it on sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There's nowhere to run or hide this time, Kenji!" Eiji exclaimed as he brought the Spawn chasing after the Seraph, which didn't want to stray far from the _Archangel_ and tried keeping up with its defense.

"Tch… you're relentless as ever, I'll give you that," Kenji commented with gritted teeth, as he prompted the Seraph firing off its beam rifles at its pursuer, while trying to escape successfully.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

The Spawn easily dodged the beam shots, firing back with its beam rifles.

"Is that all you got? You're pathetic! Come here and fight!" Eiji taunted, gripping tightly the control sticks in annoyance as he piloted his MS.

While avoiding his enemy's fire, Kenji quickly glanced back at the _Archangel_, seeing smoke seeping out from its extensive damage all over its body.

_Damn… at this rate, I'll barely lend a hand in staving off those pesky ZAFT units. It can't be helped fighting Eiji again…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the Seraph and the Spawn continued their skirmish high up the sky and nearby the battlefield, the Aegis, Duel Assault Shroud, and Blitz Gundams continuously circled around the _Archangel_, pelting it with their ranged attacks.

Shakily dodging a small salvo of missiles from the ship, the Duel Assault Shroud managed to regain balance in a second or so of its Guul. Inside its cockpit, Yzak received an open com-link from his supposed squad leader.

"Don't leave formation anytime, Yzak! We must attack the ship continuously and simultaneously with the Crusader Squad," Athrun warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Don't remind me, Zala!" Yzak snapped back.

Athrun then opened broadcast with the rest of his squad mates and comrades as he piloted the Aegis easily dodging beam shots from the Aile Strike.

"There's an easy way to bring down that ship. We must target its engine room… it should be located in its two front 'legs' particularly. Concentrate all your fire on there!"

"I understand, Athrun," Nicol answered from within the Blitz.

"Heh, if you say so, boss," Dearka replied amusedly from within the Buster.

"Roger. My squad will focus fire on that specific area then," Ryu affirmatively replied with a nod at Athrun's image on his com-link.

"Good. Commander Shinonome should be still busy stalling the Seraph as we speak… but keep your eyes for it just in case. We managed to isolate the legged ship's two MS, so that should ensure us an opportunity," Athrun commented.

Dodging another round of CIWS fire from the _Archangel_, the Blitz circled near its two front 'legs', firing off its lancer darts from its **"Trikeros"** at the area. The said projectiles ripped through both 'legs', damaging the engine room and killing some of the ship's mechanics/engineer crew inside.

"Tch…! You guys are really annoying!" Mwu exclaimed angrily inside Skygrasper-1's cockpit, as it jettisoned quick towards the Buster, getting its attention by firing off the **"Agni"** of the Launcher pack it was retrofitted with.

**-PHOOSH-**

It took a split second for the Buster to see the cannon shot coming and narrowly dodging it at the same time.

"The hell…? You again…!" Dearka cursed, gritting his teeth in annoyance at Skygrasper-1 displayed on the Buster's CIS. Temporarily forgetting his focus on the _Archangel_, he directed his sights on the more agile fighter aircraft buzzing around him like a fly. The Buster fired off its anti-armor shotgun at Skygrasper-1 instantly, not bothering to aim precisely at the fighter aircraft.

**-BLAM-**

The spread shotgun shot ran though Skygrasper-1 as it narrowly barrel-rolled and flew through it without a scratch.

"Woah… that's too close for comfort!" Mwu exclaimed in amazement as he brought hard the control stick strafing around his intended foe and firing off his fighter aircraft's beam cannon. Suddenly, the warning sirens buzzed again inside Skygrasper-1's cockpit, alerting its pilot of incoming enemy fire from behind.

"…!"

Mwu barely had a split-second to react, as he floored Skygrasper-1's thrusters and executed an overhead loop, allowing the unexpected attacker flying past by him. Along the way, he caught a glimpse of the attacker, which revealed to be a white GINN High-Maneuver Type on a Guul.

"Damn it… those guys?" he wondered.

The GINN High-Maneuver Type flew by alongside the Buster. Marked on its right shoulder were the numbers 02, while its left shoulder a small insignia depicting a knight wielding a large sword and shield painted in a crucifix.

"Well, I suppose you'll need a hand taking down that fly?" Barry asked light-heartedly to Dearka via com-link. The Buster pilot grinned at his image on the Buster's CIS.

"Heh… less talk, more shooting!"

Watching from high up the sky Crusader-01 and 03 doing another strafing run at the _Archangel _alongside the Blitz and Crusader-04, the Duel Assault Shroud floored its Guul's thrusters instantly, diving towards the _Archangel_.

"Bah… I'm tired of waiting... I'll deal with the Strike here and now!" Yzak exclaimed heatedly, not forgetting his previous defeats at the hands of the said MS.

Taking a quick and precise aim at the incoming Duel Assault Shroud's Guul with its beam rifle, the Aile Strike fired off instantly, nailing the support platform with one shot. Unfortunately, the Duel Assault Shroud wasn't bothered by this, and discarded its beam rifle, then pulling out its right beam saber and going for close combat, despite its damaged Guul dropping fast.

"Close combat?" Kira wondered, noticing the Duel Assault Shroud nearing him closer and closer with its beam saber in hand. With a surge of its backpack thrusters, the Aile Strike leapt up into the air, taking out its right beam saber as it neared the Duel Assault Shroud. In one motion, it parried a beam slash delivered from its foe and quickly sliced off its beam saber. At the same, it jump right-kicked the Duel Assault Shroud on its chest, knocking it off from its destroyed Guul. Then, the Aile Strike destroyed the plummeting Guul with a shot of its beam rifle.

"DAMN YOU------!" Yzak angrily vented out his frustration, suffering another defeat from his intended foe. He frantically pressed the right control stick trigger, wildly firing off his MS's rail-gun on its right shoulder, hoping to at least land a hit on the Aile Strike as he plummeted down into the ocean water below.

Dodging the plummeting Duel Assault Shroud's random rail-gun shots, the Aile Strike then turned its attention at the remaining attackers, flying higher to the oncoming Blitz and Crusader-04, knocking the former off its Guul and destroying the support platform.

"Wah------h…!" Nicol exclaimed in surprise as he barely caught a glimpse of his attacker on the Blitz's CIS as he plummeted down to the ocean water below.

"Nicol…! You… will never be forgiven!" Miho cried out resolute at Kira. Crusader-04 fired off its experimental armor assault rifle at the Aile Strike, while taking out its heavy sword with its left hand, preparing for close combat. Turning back and blocking the bullets fired with its shield, the Aile Strike charged at Crusader-04, slicing off its heavy sword and its left arm in one motion with its right beam saber. Then, with a surge from its backpack thrusters, it delivered a sudden flipped-over kick at its head and finished off the attack by slicing off Crusader-04's remaining arm carrying its experimental armor assault rifle and kicked hard its chest, knocking it completely away from its Guul.

"Aie-------…!" Miho shrieked in dismay while she lurched deep in her seat due to the sudden gravitational force of being in free fall inside her MS.

Not bothering to watch Crusader-04's plummeting form to ocean water below, the Aile Strike sliced off its Guul in half, destroying it, then moving on to the Aegis, which was heading towards it accompanied by Crusader-01 and 03. The Aile Strike deactivated its right beam saber and holstered it back in place, then taking out its beam rifle and started firing off at the incoming ZAFT MS group, which hurriedly broke off their approach to avoid the beam shots.

"He took out Miho and Nicol in one sweep… he's as good as the Seraph pilot, that's for sure," Ryu commented, taking a quick observation on the Aile Strike displayed on his MS's CIS.

"So that's the famed Strike, huh… it certainly can provide us a challenge," Lisa spoke amusedly, flexing her grip on the control sticks inside her MS's cockpit.

The Aegis extended its left arm suddenly, signaling Crusader-01 and Crusader-02 to halt in their tracks.

"What's the hold-up, Athrun?" Ryu wondered, contacting his said comrade via com-link.

"Leave the Strike to me… you guys should continue attacking the legged ship," Athrun replied, eyeing the Aile Strike on the Aegis's CIS with resolute.

"…Like hell you would! We can take him on, right, captain?" Lisa disagreed, looking for Ryu's support.

"…I suppose you have your reasons for doing so. Alright, Athrun… I hope you can handle him. Lisa, come with me, no questions asked!" the Crusader Squad leader exclaimed to his squad mate, making up his mind and not wanting to argue with the Aegis pilot.

"Tch… next time we'll tango with the Strike, with or without your help, Athrun. Damn… I'm heading back, captain!" Lisa exclaimed.

The Aile Strike ceased firing its beam rifle, watching Crusader-01 and 03 fly off and continued attacking the _Archangel_. It glanced back at the Aegis hovering about in the sky, gazing over at its foe.

"I can't believe you're getting to be such a skilled pilot, Kira…" Athrun commented impressed, on the Aile Strike's image displayed on the Aegis's CIS. He flexed his grip on the control sticks before propelling them forward and flooring the Aegis's thrusters, leaping his MS into action.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nearby the battlefield, an Orb Aegis-class naval fleet, deployed for routine ocean border patrol, stumbled upon the battle. Alarmed by a force having a battle near Orb's ocean border, the fleet quickly took photos of the battle between the _Archangel _and the ZAFT Zala and Shinonome teams and relayed their images to the Orb Union. Within minutes of the battle images received by Orb's press core, a sudden news announcement flashed throughout the city area on giant TV displays, catching the city folks' attention amidst their bustling city life.

"**This is just in. We've received images of an ensuing battle happening nearby Orb's ocean boundary. From the looks of them, it appears a small force of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT are battling each other, and they're close to violating Orb's territorial boundaries. We'll continue monitoring the news through the daily reports broadcasted by the Aegis-class naval fleet, which are currently on the ocean border watching guard."**

Several of the civilians had mixed reactions on the news report.

"No way… what will happen next?" a businessman asked himself.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" a little boy cried out to his mother, who comforted him with a hug.

"It's okay… I'm sure everything will work out," she cooed.

"What are the EA and ZAFT thinking, battling close to Orb's territorial boundaries? As if the present war wasn't enough, they want to drag Orb along as well?" a young man wondered in dismay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the Orb Union government, a crucial council meeting was being held, with all the council members watching on the ensuing battle displayed on a big TV screen posted on the central wall of the meeting room. Murmurs were exchanged amongst the council members, mostly opinions and inquiries on the next course of action in response to the battle.

Amongst them, the prominent figure of Orb leader Uzumi Nara Attha watched the battle shown on TV with folded arms and furrowed his eyebrows in forming the appropriate course of action to the dilemma happening before him. Making up his mind suddenly, he stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the rectangular table he and the rest of the council members were seated behind, catching everyone's attention in the room.

"I've made up my decision on this matter. We can make no exception to intruders, regardless whether they're from the EA or ZAFT. Order the Aegis-class naval fleet to intercept those intruders at once!" he stated.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet's flagship, the _Seiren_, it received the latest order from the Orb government via com-link. Inside the ship's deck, a communications operator listened intently to the order, making sure of its contents, and turning towards the _Seiren_ Captain.

"Captain, we have an order from Lord Uzumi to intercept those intruders!" he reported.

The ship captain glanced back at his subordinate with a firm nod, then turning face back at the deck glass window in front of him showing the ensuing battle.

"All hands, prepare to intercept the enemy! Send one more warning to the intruders to leave the boundary before we do so!" he exclaimed, cutting the air with an outstretched right hand from his seat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The involved groups in the battle received the warning broadcast from the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet's flagship, the _Seiren_, via com-link.

Inside the _Archangel's_ main bridge, Dalida broadcasted the order from his terminal post and into the speakers scattered throughout the room and the ship for everyone to hear.

"**Attention, Earth Alliance and ZAFT units, you are to withdraw from the ocean boundary of Orb or be fired upon! This is your last warning!"**

"Captain, what now? We'll head directly towards the Orb's waters at this rate!" Natarle inquired the _Archangel _Captain in earnest from her seat. Everyone in the room glanced at Murrue narrowing her eyebrows at the main screen, showing the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet waiting to open fire at the _Archangel_, and looking up to her for a hasty solution.

_If we go straight towards Orb's waters, it'll mean violating their neutrality, and the Archangel will be considered as an enemy to be shot down. But still… now with ZAFT units managing to catch up with the ship and attacking constantly as well, what other choice can I make?_

Murrue balled her hands into clenched fists while propping them on the armrests of her seat, as she faced a worst-case scenario for the _Archangel_ and its crew.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in the grueling clash between the Seraph and the Spawn, both of its pilots were at even ground with each other in terms of skills in their MS piloting. After breaking off the sixth close combat deadlock with their **"Swallow Edge"**, the Seraph and the Spawn hovered in the sky facing each other for a brief moment, with their pilots breathing hard from the pressure and effort they undertook to try dominate each other in their cockpits.

"**-Huff- **Heh… I didn't figure… **-Huff-** it'd be so challenging… **-Huff-** taking you down… Kenji," Eiji commented, trying to catch his breath and un-flexing his grip on the control sticks to temporarily relieve his hands from the stiffness in holding such a grip for a long time.

"**-Huff- -Puff- **Damn… I've to admit, he's the most persistent ace pilot I'd face at present…" Kenji commented to himself, seething quick breaths through his gritted teeth while sweat constantly trickled down from his forehead.

It was then that both the Seraph and Spawn pilots received the warning broadcast from the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet's flagship, the _Seiren_, in their com-links.

"**Attention, Earth Alliance and ZAFT units, you are to withdraw from the ocean boundary of Orb or be fired upon! This is your last warning!"**

Kenji's eyes widen suddenly with alarm upon hearing the broadcasted message.

_We'll be heading towards Orb's waters at this rate. The Archangel…! I've got no time to waste here… but first I've got to make a quick exit from Eiji here._

Eiji cursed inwardly upon hearing the broadcasted message while he continued directing his attention at the Seraph facing him at present.

_The Orb forces aren't to be underestimated… of all the times, why now? And just when I was getting heated up against Kenji here! I wonder how Athrun's unit and the Crusader Squad are faring… _

The Seraph then deactivated its right **"Swallow Edge"** used, holstering it back in its right **"Angelus"**. This action surprised Eiji, instantly getting his attention.

"…! What's this?" he wondered aloud.

"Sorry Eiji… but I don't have time to play with you now. Consider this as another rain check!" Kenji stated to the Spawn's image shown on the Seraph's CIS. With a surge of its thrusters, the Seraph made a quick turnaround and jettisoned towards the _Archangel_, leaving its counterpart giving chase after Eiji quick regained his composure.

"Don't you dare run off on me… come back here!" he bellowed out heatedly.

Flooring the Seraph's thrusters as hard as he could, Kenji opened his com-link to setup a public frequency to contact the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet's flagship, the _Seiren_, with fast punching of buttons from his right hand while his left hand continued piloting his MS.

"I wasn't expecting to do this, but I've got no choice," he remarked in finality, proceeding to execute a back-up plan quickly formed in his mind after hearing the warning broadcast from the _Seiren_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After hearing the warning broadcast from the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet from the speakers nearby their temporary quarters, Cagalli and Kisaka quickly headed towards the _Archangel's_ main bridge and hurried inside, approaching Murrue's seat and getting everyone's attention. The two Desert Dawn guerillas focused their attention on the main screen displaying the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet, looking grimly at it. Cagalli then intently eyed Murrue.

"You must get the ship to go straight into Orb's waters!" she pleaded.

"What…! We're still in the middle of a battle, here!" Murrue objected from her seat.

Not bothering to argue further with the _Archangel _Captain, Cagalli quickly looked around the main bridge and its crew, then laying her eyes on the radio of Kuzzey's terminal. She quickly headed over there, pushing Kuzzey aside and using the radio to contact the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet. But before the first important words came out of her mouth, a sudden public broadcast message was received for everyone to hear, getting their attention.

"**Attention, Orb Aegis-class naval fleet… onboard that legged ship, the _Archangel_, that's being attacked by ZAFT forces is the daughter of your leader, Cagalli Yula Attha! I repeat, the daughter of your country's leader, Cagalli Yula Attha, is onboard that legged ship! If you attempt to fire upon the _Archangel_ and shoot it down, you'll have her blood on your heads! This is no joke here! Cagalli, speak to the fleet now to confirm your identity!"** Kenji earnestly stated, not exaggerating the important fact to be heard by everyone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone was in sudden shock at the startling revelation sounded from the public broadcast, including the ZAFT Zala and Shinonome teams.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ main bridge, everyone glanced particularly at the now startled Cagalli, who had a gaping mouth, stunned. Standing behind Murrue, Kisaka gritted his teeth while feeling a sweatdrop trickling down from his forehead, and feeling his skin turn cold all of a sudden. His eyes widened with shock, shimmering in dismay.

"How did Kenji know about this…?" he quietly stammered to himself.

Murrue and Natarle glanced at Cagalli with surprise apparent on their faces.

_The daughter of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha… who'd ever thought she'd be standing in this ship!_

_If that's indeed her… but how did Kenji know about her identity? _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Aegis and the Aile Strike momentarily ceased their attacks on each other, with its pilots trying to register Kenji's public broadcast.

"Kenji…?" Athrun and Kira uttered the Seraph pilot's name in disbelief.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Breaking off from their recent strafing run, Crusader-01 and 03 momentarily stopped their attacks on the _Archangel_, then hovering in the sky.

"What… it can't be!" Ryu exclaimed incredulously, his eyes widening in recognition of Kenji's voice.

_The Seraph pilot… Kenji…_

"Is that true? But then…" Lisa hesitantly remarked, doubting Kenji's public broadcast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the ocean waters of the battlefield, Crusader-04 swam over to the fallen Blitz, grabbing it around by the shoulder for support, with both MS's heads glancing up, mirroring their pilots' confused expressions inside.

"Huh… is that so?" Nicol pondered over the latest development.

"Hmm… but it could be a trick from the enemy, so we mustn't believe it!" Miho stated her obvious opinion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shaking off her shock and worry at her real identity being found out, Cagalli opened communications with the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet's flagship, the _Seiren_.

"This is Cagalli Yula Attha, daughter of the Lord Uzumi Nara Attha! Attention, Orb naval fleet, I'm currently onboard the _Archangel_! You must believe me!" she beseeched.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Seiren_, everyone on deck was surprised to hear Cagalli's broadcast. The ship's captain, however, dismissed believing the daughter of his country's leader onboard the EA legged-warship.

"Lies… it's just a trick to get us to believe them! Commence fire at once!" he ordered.

At his cue, the entire Orb Aegis-class naval fleet began fire at the _Archangel_ and the ZAFT Zala and Shinonome teams.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Another small surprise came by to Athrun while he continued battle with Kira. His ears perked up in recognition of Cagalli's voice and name mentioned in the public broadcast to the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet.

"Cagalli…?" he uttered, then completely remembering his chance meeting with her in one of the small islands in the Indian Ocean two week ago.

_So she's really the daughter of Orb's leader? But why is she in league with the legged ship at first place?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Up in the sky, Crusader-02 continuously peppered fire with its experimental armor assault rifle at Skygrasper-1, which was buzzing around in circles and trying to take a clean shot, while the Buster hovered momentarily, ceasing attack.

"…Well, that's a more reason to take down the legged ship!" Dearka exclaimed, taking a second to arrive at the conclusion of continuously attack the _Archangel_ despite Kenji's public broadcast.

Dearka broke off the anti-armor shotgun (separating the gun-launcher and beam rifle) and combined again to form the Buster's hyper impulse long-range sniper rifle, and instantly charged it up for a powerful beam shot. He lined the targeting reticule on the _Archangel's_ two front 'legs' dead-on before pressing the triggers of the control sticks.

"Eat this!" he exclaimed heatedly.

"This just isn't the _Archangel's_ day," Mwu stated in dejection, then shaking off his remark and floored Skygrasper-1's engines catching up to the Buster. But once again, he had to avoid another barrage of machine gun fire from Crusader-02, forcing him to break off his dive and making a quick barrel roll to avoid enemy fire.

"Argh… you're starting to get on my nerves!" he cursed inwardly at the sight of Crusader-02 impeding his progress to stop the Buster from firing off its expected shot at the _Archangel_. As he could hopelessly watch the Buster's attack while dealing with Crusader-02, a beam shot suddenly ripped through the Buster's Guul, destroying it and knocking the said MS awry, messing up its intended shot.

**-PHOOSH-**

Instead of hitting the _Archangel's _two front 'legs', the Buster fired off its hyper-impulse long range sniper rifle up in the sky before being knocked off from its destroyed Guul and suddenly kicked hard on its chest by the sudden figure of the Seraph.

"Ugh…! Damn you, you messed up my shot!" Dearka cursed on the Seraph's retreating form displayed on the Buster's CIS. Not bothering to curse the Seraph further, he quickly eyed the _Archangel's _two front 'legs' while the Buster plummeted down to the ocean water below.

"This… will… hit!" he exclaimed heatedly, jerking the control sticks back and forth. Before hitting the ocean water proper, the Buster grabbed hold of its hyper-impulse long range sniper rifle and charged up for a sudden shot with minimal power than usual, but nevertheless, it then instantly fired off a desperate shot.

**-PHOOSH-**

The Seraph took a quick glance at the trailing shortly-concentrated beam shot tearing through its intended targets like a hot knife through butter, from which they immediately exploded upon damage, rocking the _Archangel_ wildly about, then back at the Buster crashing down into the ocean water below and surfacing after seconds.

"Dearka…! Tch…!" Barry cursed as he lurched about inside his MS, which took a direct hit of beam fire from behind its right shoulder by Skygrasper-1. The next instant, Crusader-02's right leg was blown off by Skygrasper-1's **"Agni"** of the Launcher it was retrofitted with.

"Shit! I can't take much more of this! I'm losing control!" Barry exclaimed as he tried jerking the control sticks hard forward to regain altitude and balance. To make matters worse, his MS's left arm was then destroyed by a beam shot from the Seraph, forcing him to join his fallen comrade into the ocean waters below.

"Damn it… I should have disabled the Buster in the first place!" Kenji reprimanded himself. Suddenly the warning sirens buzzed aloud in the Seraph's cockpit, alerting him of three incoming enemy units identified as Crusader-01 and 03, and the Spawn on the Seraph's radar.

"Tch… we're backed against a wall now…" he concluded the present situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Engines 1 and 2 have taken heavy damage! We're losing thrust power!" Romero reported from his terminal post after getting an instant damage diagram of the _Archangel_ displayed.

Arnold meanwhile struggled to keep control on the _Archangel_, trying to climb the ship up for a better landing on the ocean water below.

"I can't climb the ship any higher! We're losing… altitude!" he seriously exclaimed.

"All hands, brace for crash landing!" Murrue stated, prompting everyone in the main bridge to steadily brace hold onto their terminals for the instant impact of the ship's crash landing.

**-WHAM-**

Violent ocean waves were created from the crash landing, as the _Archangel_ was cushioned by the ocean water and cruising slowly towards Orb waters with heavy damage.

In the ship's engine room, Murdoch's mechanic/engineer crew struggled to put out the raging fires erupting from the heavy damage, while several medic staff led by Dr. Kei Reinhardt helped ushered out the wounded from the area. Amongst the mechanic/engineer crew, Peter Hyne typed furiously at one keyboard terminal near an undamaged part of the ship's engine, checking up on the current status of heat shields he helped instilled since his initial stay in the ship. One mechanic/engineer ran up to him, pleading him to escape to safety, but Peter annoyingly dismissed him off and wiped off sweat trickling from his forehead in one motion.

"Not yet…! The heat shields can still hold out!" he exclaimed.

"Sir, please, the chief will have my head if he finds out I let you die here in this part of the engine room! It's too dangerous! The fires are rampant!" the mechanic/engineer argued.

Narrowing his eyebrows in angered resignation, Peter switched off the keyboard terminal, then turning to the mechanic/engineer.

"…Fine, I'll leave now! Come on!"

Led by the mechanic/engineer, Peter found himself placed on safer grounds near the engine room's door, where Kei and Murdoch were checking up on the wounded mechanics/engineers. Both men then glanced at the professor, after realizing his presence.

"Professor Hyne, I'm glad you're ok. I must insist that you don't get reckless like now," the _Archangel_ Doctor sternly warned, then turning his attention to one wounded mechanic/engineer lying on a stretcher, giving a quick check-up to his injuries.

"Whew… don't scare me like that, professor! Lucky one of my crew I sent out to get you did his job. Leave the rest to us," Murdoch stated gruffly, nodding in acknowledgement at the mechanic/engineer standing behind Peter, who nodded back and quickly ran back deep in the room to rejoin his comrades putting out the ensuing fires.

Peter sighed in protest, ruffling his hair with his right hand while eyeing the chief mechanic/engineer.

"I had to make sure the heat shields were still holding out the fires spreading to the undamaged sectors in the engines. From the looks of things, I'd estimate they can hold out within another 15 minutes… it would have been longer, but the power supply is draining fast as we speak, thanks to the major damage the _Archangel_ has received from the enemy."

Murdoch shrugged his shoulders with resignation.

"It can't be helped… but I'll give credit to them for holding the fires and giving my crew some time to snuff them out. Thanks for your help, professor."

The chief mechanic/engineer patted Peter's right shoulder in quick thanks, getting a small nod from him, before venturing back deep in the room to manage the able men of his crew and direct them to put out the fires. Watching his retreating form, Peter pursed his lips in slight annoyance, bothered by his small contribution in helping out Murdoch's crew. Before he could maintain that expression, Kei's voice brought him back to attention.

"Professor, can you lend me a hand here? Please help my medic crew to move some of these wounded mechanics/engineers to the sick bay at once."

Dismissing his worry of his small contribution from his mind, Peter quickly leapt into action and started assisting one medic carefully moving an injured mechanic/engineer to the _Archangel's_ sick bay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenji barely had time to watch the battered _Archangel_ crashing on Orb's waters on the Seraph's CIS as he reactively prompted the Seraph deflecting another set of sword slashes from Crusader-01 and 03 with both of its **"Angelus"**, then swiftly right-kicking the latter on the chest, knocking it away, and left-elbowing the former on the gut, stopping its tracks, and socking it a right uppercut at the same time. However, the Spawn's **"Panzer Eisen"** latched onto the Seraph's left **"Angelus"**, and begun dragging it hard facing around at the Spawn, as it right tackled shoulder first and retracted its **"Panzer Eisen"** in one motion.

**-WHAM-**

Kenji gritted his teeth as he felt his body braving the sudden violent impact his MS received.

"Tch…!" he cursed.

Not bothering to watch the Seraph trying to regain balance, the Spawn charged again, this time crossing its arms with clenched fists, and fired off its Gunbarrel pods.

"I'm pulling out all the stops this time to get you!" Eiji exclaimed heatedly.

**-SPLIT- -SPLIT- -SPLIT- -SPLIT-**

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

The Seraph narrowly dodged the simultaneously beam shots with quick dashing left and right, up and down. Then with an instant boost from its thrusters, it did a barrel-roll at the Spawn, closing the gap between them, and quickly fired off its beam rifles latched inside both its **"Angelus"**, nailing two of its Gunbarrel pods and forcing the Spawn to retract them back in place.

"Damn it!" Eiji cursed inwardly with gritted teeth, and was forced deploying out the Spawn's left **"Swallow Edge"** from its **"Angelus"**, activating it in preparation for a sudden close combat.

It was then that Kenji realized a small fact in the present battle with his former best friend, while he brought up the Seraph narrowly dodging sideways a beam slash from the Spawn.

_Strange… the Gunbarrel pods for both the Seraph and the Spawn don't perform more maneuverable on Earth's gravity, plus the firing time is two seconds late than normal. No matter, I'll have to take Eiji out, again._

"Stand still and die, Kenji!" Eiji exclaimed, while the Spawn precariously slashed at its counterpart and fired off a quick shot from its beam rifle in its right **"Angelus"**. At that split-second, the Seraph swiveled its head sideways barely dodging the beam shot as it partially grazed its left cheek. Taking advantage of the Seraph's delay, the Spawn whipped out its **"Hell Fang"** around its right **"Angelus"** hoping to latch onto it.

"Got you…!"

Kenji instantly felt his reflexes kicking in as his mind received a tingling sense, alerting him of danger. He quickly floored the Seraph's thrusters, jerking the control sticks back and forth at the same time. The Seraph twisted around, evading its counterpart's **"Hell Fang"** wrapping around its right **"Angelus"**, and delivered a sudden left backhand with its **"Angelus"** at the Spawn, knocking its head facing right side. Also at that moment, the Seraph right-kneed the Spawn's gut, then knocking it down to the ocean waters below with a flipped-over left kick on its left shoulder hard.

"Gah…!" Eiji cried out in frustration as he lurched about inside his MS.

Watching his former best friend's MS crashing into the ocean waters below, Kenji's ears perked up at the warning sirens buzzing inside the Seraph's cockpit, as he resumed into action, turning his MS facing around at Crusader-01 plunging its heavy sword at the cockpit. Fortunately the Seraph's active PS armor forced the heavy sword suddenly jerked out to its left side, hardly making a scratch.

"Tch… Eiji was right about the Seraph's PS armor," Ryu commented with furrowed eyebrows. He moved his MS back a few steps facing the Seraph, trying to come up with his next move.

_Kenji…_

"What? That white GINN High-Maneuver Type…" Kenji uttered quietly, as his eyes noticed the number 01 and the knight insignia marked on Crusader-01's right shoulder.

_Ryu..._

"Ryu, what the hell are you doing!" Lisa retorted as she brought her GINN hovering by Crusader-01's side while it faced the Seraph from close distance with its heavy sword in hand. Crusader-01 outstretched its heavy sword halting Crusader-03 in its tracks.

"…Lisa, wait. That Seraph pilot… I want to talk to him," Ryu contacted his squad mate via com-link.

"Are you crazy? He's the enemy for crying out loud!"

"I know. But still…"

Crusader-01 then pointed its heavy sword at the Seraph, which was facing it while hovering in the sky with its outstretched two-fold wings. Before either pilot could begin contact with each other, a barrage of missiles and cannon fire trailed towards them, forcing them to break away at once. Crusader-01 and 03 fired off their last remaining ammo of their experimental armor assault rifles at the missiles, destroying them, while the Seraph simply flew backwards, quickly firing off its CIWS to destroy the last remaining ones.

"Where did they come from… down below… the Orb naval fleet?" Kenji remarked as he noticed on the Seraph's CIS showing the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet opening fire at the remainder of the MS in the battlefield and the _Archangel_.

"Ryu, come on! We can't stay here much longer!" Lisa warned to her squad mate via com-link.

"…Tch… Athrun, get your squad to pull back at once! The Orb naval fleet has begun fire at us. Barry, Miho, we're pulling out immediately! Eiji, if you can hear me, we're retreating!" Ryu earnestly replied, his tone stating finality.

Taking one last look at the Seraph, Crusader-01 motioned Crusader-03 to follow after and begun retreat from the battlefield. Watching their retreating forms on the Seraph's CIS, Kenji turned his attention to the battered _Archangel_.

_I'll have to head back now._

With a boost from its thrusters, the Seraph headed towards its assigned ship. Meanwhile from below, the Spawn's head surfaced in view, watching the Seraph's retreating form.

"Tch… you just got lucky, Kenji," Eiji muttered angrily.

The Spawn turned around, beginning to swim away from the battlefield with its thrusters and following after Crusader-01 and 03.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile the Aegis and the Aile Strike continued squaring off with each other with beam sabers before their fight was interrupted by cannon fire from the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet, forcing them to break away and holster their beam sabers back in place. The two MS glanced at the Orb naval fleet.

"They're firing at us now? Oh no, the _Archangel_…!" Kira exclaimed, worried about the damaged EA legged-warship. With a surge of its backpack thrusters, the Aile Strike turned around and headed back to the ship.

"Kira, wait!" Athrun exclaimed, trying to go after his childhood best friend. Unfortunately, several missiles trailed towards the Aegis, forcing it to back away and shoot them down with its CIWS and finding a large group of Heli aircraft (fighter helicopters) blocking his way.

"Tch… there's no other choice. I'll have to round up the rest of my team and retreat," the Aegis pilot remarked resignedly to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ main bridge, Murrue urged on the bridge crew to keep a direct course through Orb's waters. She glanced at the main screen showing the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet opening fire at the ZAFT units of the Zala and Shinonome teams, forcing them to retreat.

"Captain, the ZAFT units are retreating at once!" Sai reported from his terminal post after checking up his radar showing multiple heat signatures moving away from the _Archangel's_ vicinity.

Kuzzey sighed in relief from his terminal post.

"…Thank god. We've been constantly attacked by those guys ever since."

Miriallia reported the return of the Aile Strike, the Seraph, and Skygrasper-1 from her terminal post.

"Captain, the Aile Strike, the Seraph, and Skygrasper-1 have now returned back to the ship!"

Murrue glanced back at the mentioned reports, nodding in acknowledgement before turning her attention to the main screen. Standing next her seat, Kisaka gave a confident assurance to the _Archangel_ Captain, getting her attention.

"Don't worry, Captain Ramius, Orb's gunners are very accurate."

Murrue raised a curious left eyebrow at him, giving an understand nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +1400 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union**

In the country's government council room, Lord Uzumi was in current discussion with his staff regarding the sudden acceptance of the _Archangel's_ entry into Orb, after watching the said ship on the big TV screen and receiving the latest reports from the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet's flagship, the _Seiren_. His wizened eyebrows furrowed in earnest thinking as he gravely sighed deep down before glancing around at his staff for suggestions.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I'm open to any suggestions in what nonsense we'll come up with to cover up the fact of letting the _Archangel_ into the country, seeing it's an EA warship nonetheless."

The rest of the council members were in immense discussion as they started to come up with a believable cover-up of the _Archangel's_ intruding into Orb.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere, the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet began escorting the battered _Archangel_ to a secret military base on Onogoro Island, where Orb's military was housed. Inside the ship's main bridge, everyone was awed at the interior of Onogoro Island, as the _Archangel_ was slowly housed inside, with the Orb Aegis-class naval fleet trailing behind.

Noticing Murrue's ash-faced expression of curiosity, Kisaka answered one of her questions she started harboring deep down to be asked to him.

"If you're wondering about this military base, it's hidden very well, and cannot be found even with satellites from either EA or ZAFT."

Murrue glanced earnestly at the Desert Dawn guerilla standing before her.

"Who exactly are you anyway?"

Before Kisaka could open his mouth to reply, the main bridge's door opened, allowing Kenji inside wearing his EA pilot suit minus the helmet, getting everyone's attention by his presence. He walked up to Kisaka and Murrue, glancing first at the former before addressing to the latter with a respective nod.

"Captain, may I introduce you to Colonel Ledonir Kisaka, an officer of the 21st Airborne Unit of the Orb Union's ground forces, and Lady Cagalli's bodyguard. I'm surprised that you and Lady Cagalli were housed onboard this ship when we first encountered you both back in Libya," the Seraph pilot stated, after making the small, proper introduction of the questioned individual to Murrue.

Once again, everyone in the room had surprised looks on their faces at Kenji's remark, while they glanced particularly at Kisaka with curiosity. Kisaka had to fight another shudder of shock creeping through him as he eyed Kenji warily.

_First he knows about Cagalli, then me… who are you really, Kenji Hyne?_

Feeling everyone's gaze boring down on him from every direction in the room, Kisaka gave a resigned bow to Murrue, then glancing at Kenji with astonishment on his face.

"He's correct, Captain Ramius. I'm indeed as he introduced me to you just now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +1430 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union ocean boundary**

On a Vosgulov-class ZAFT submarine, the _Isadora_, an angered Yzak slammed down a paper, containing Orb's official statement that the _Archangel_ was chased away, on a small table in the deck. Gathered around him was the rest of the Zala and Shinonome teams, docked in their ZAFT pilot suits and had uncertainty mirrored on their faces after hearing Yzak speaking the stated contents from the paper.

"How the hell can they tell us this bullshit? They're hiding the legged-warship there! I don't give a crap about diplomacy, I say we attack the country and get that legged-warship out of its hiding spot!" the Duel pilot stated angrily, balling his right hand into a shaky fist.

Arms folded and leaning against the wall, Dearka and Barry nodded in agreement, voicing their opinions.

"I agree with Yzak, we should attack. Those Orb forces wouldn't give us much trouble in battle."

"**-Chuckle-** Uh huh. I'll have to go with the hotshots here on this one."

Athrun stepped forth among the group, shaking his head in disagreement.

"No… we can't attack a sovereign country because it will cause diplomatic problems for ZAFT. The other nations in the world would be more wary of us should we attack a neutral nation."

Lisa let out an annoyed sigh, throwing up her right hand up in the air.

"How do we even consider the Orb Union 'neutral'? Those guys were the ones who had that legged-warship and those prototype MS built in Heliopolis, according to Commander Creuset!"

Standing behind her, Ryu placed his right hand on her left shoulder to calm her down, before voicing out his opinion on the matter.

"We may question the Orb Union's neutrality over and over, but that doesn't change the fact they harbor the legged-warship and those prototype MS, the Strike and the Seraph. But Athrun is right. We can't give ZAFT a bad image by attacking the Orb Union."

Nicol and Miho stood close to each other quietly, contemplating Ryu's statement. Oblivious to the others' knowledge of their growing relationship, they secretly held hands, relishing the short moment of affection for each other.

"Ahem. Can I have your attention?" Eiji politely asked, receiving silence and attention from everyone. Seeing their gazes at him, he continued, glancing at Athrun first.

"Athrun has a point. I propose that we'll have the Carpentaria Base place pressure on the Orb Union, on a diplomacy basis. If that doesn't work, then we sneak into the Orb Union and go recon confirming the legged-warship's location. Other from that, I can think of no other alternative means in getting that legged-warship out in view."

Everyone seemed ok to Eiji's idea, even with the usually hot-tempered Yzak agreeing eagerly with it, placing his right fist on his open left palm in delight.

"I like that idea, Eiji. If we do that, I think I might finally get a chance to see the Strike and the Seraph Gundams' pilots in person."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +1445 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Onogoro Island**

The _Archangel_ was finally towed inside the secret military base, and its crew proceeded to begin its repairs from the recent battle. Inside the ship's mess hall, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Sai sat themselves down for a small snack and water courtesy of Chef Carte. The first former pursed his lips, picking out a question formed in his mind, before asking his friend quietly.

"Sai… now that we're in Orb, can we leave the _Archangel_?"

Before the yellow-tinted spectacled male teen could answer, Arnold appeared in view, approaching the teens, able to hear out Kuzzey's question within an earshot. He glanced first at Kuzzey.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm afraid it isn't possible. We'll have to stay awhile to fix the ship."

Meanwhile Kira stepped inside to get some drinks for him and Fllay, and stumbled upon his friends gathered around and talking about the present situation. As he went over to food counter and greeted Chef Carte, who greeted him back and proceeded getting his requested drinks, his ears perked up as he was able to pick some bits of his friends' conversation.

"But, all of our parents are in Orb, sir. We want to see them!" Miriallia protested aloud.

Kira widen his eyes at the mention of Miriallia's statement.

_Are my parents here in Orb as well?_

"Here are your drinks you requested, Kira. Say, how's your girlfriend now?" Chef Carte mischievously asked with a smile as he handed the Strike pilot his requested drinks. He chuckled little at the sudden embarrassment mirrored on his face.

"Ah... well… Fllay managed to recover from her fever two weeks ago, so she's doing well," Kira replied with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Ha, ha… well, see ya and take care then."

Nodding back at Chef Carte and with his requested drinks in both hands, Kira turned around and quietly exited the mess hall, not bothering to eavesdrop more from his friends. He headed back to his quarters. Once inside, he found Fllay instantly leaping up into attention and went up to him, saying his name affectionately.

"Kira…!"

Smiling at his girlfriend, Kira handed her drink of orange juice, then sitting down on his small bed to slowly start drinking his water. Fllay sat next to him, looking at her boyfriend with a small smile. She noticed a thoughtful look slowly etched on his face as he drank his water.

"What're you thinking now?" she asked, snapping Kira's train of thought regarding his friends' parents here in Orb. He hesitantly glanced back at her.

"Do you have a home in Orb?"

Fllay looked at him mildly, then remembering her father alive and currently onboard the _Archangel_. She pursed her lips, placing her left forefinger on them, before replying.

"Now that I think about it… yes, I do. Before my daddy sent me to Heliopolis to study there and live independently, I used to live with him in our estate. Well, since he's the Vice-Minister of the Atlantic Federation, he's rich, so there wasn't any problem pertaining to money matters for him."

Kira widened his eyes little at realizing his girlfriend's wealthy status, but quickly dismissed it while he gulped down the last traces of his water.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amongst the corridors of the _Archangel_, a maid was pacing quickly about, looking for someone. She seemed to be around her mid-30s, but maintained an attractive figure nonetheless. Her long, blonde hair swayed fro with her movements, while her green eyes darted left and right as she searched for that particular person. After walking about in another set of corridors leading to the officers' quarters, she gave a triumphant cry as she finally located Cagalli exiting her temporary quarters, docked in her combat attire minus the vest, to look for Kenji, as she had some questions for him to answer.

"Ah, Lady Cagalli, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" the maid exclaimed, rushing quickly to the Desert Dawn female guerilla, who stopped in her tracks and felt a sense of dread creeping through her as she turned facing around at the maid. Her eyes reactively bugged out in surprise at the sight of her.

"M-M-Mana…? Why are you here?" Cagalli stammered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Hynes' quarters, both men were showered up and freshly changed in their respective attire. Checking up on his image on the wall mirror one last time, Kenji turned facing his uncle, who tinkered about with his small hacking device, checking up on the itineraries he personally made.

_Uncle… we're here in Orb at last. This time, I'll get to the bottom of this mystery regarding the 'Ultimate Coordinator Project', whether you like it or not._

"Uncle, I'll leave now. I need to check up on the Seraph and do its routine check-up," Kenji remarked, waiting for his uncle's response. Peter finished tinkering with his palm top, then switching it off and pocketing it in his lab coat, before turning attention to his nephew.

"Oh… yes, sure. Go on then."

Nodding affirmatively at him, Kenji turned around exiting the quarters, leaving Peter worried looking at his retreating form after dropping his usual passive look he gave to his nephew.

"Via… what do I do now that your son and I are in Orb? I don't think there's no stopping to his inquisition on his birth…" he quietly uttered with guilt in his heart.

The quarters were hailed suddenly, snapping Peter out of his reverie and answering the visitor, who turned out to be Dalida, who respectfully saluted him. Despite being a guest onboard the ship and not an official crew member of the _Archangel_, Peter was regarded as a respected person thanks to his scientific career in electronic warfare. That, and his nephew officially enlisted in the EA helped developed trust for the crew of the _Archangel_ in him and Kenji. Peter saluted back.

"What's the matter, officer Dalida?" he inquired.

"Professor, the captain is requesting you and Vice-Minister Allster to join her in the meeting with the Orb Union leader, Lord Uzumi, at once. She says it's urgent," Dalida informed.

"Hmm… well, sure, I'll tag along. I'll inform the Vice-Minister about it."

"Oh no, professor, I already informed him about the matter first before you. He's on his way to the captain right now."

"Oh… thank you for informing me, officer Dalida."

Saluting Peter one more time, Dalida nodded at him before leaving for the main bridge, leaving the older Hyne alone in the quarters once more. Dismissing further remorse about his nephew, Peter made up his mind, gingerly slapping himself on the face as a wake-up call, before leaving the quarters to find Murrue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After making many inquiries on Murrue's current location from several crew members of the _Archangel_, Peter found himself stepping out of the ship and inside the secret military base of Onogoro Island, prompting him to look around the interior in awe. He was so caught up with his surroundings that he unknowingly stumbled upon Murrue, Mwu, Natarle, George, and Lord Uzumi currently in discussion on the base main elevator, getting their attention.

"Professor Hyne, over here…!" Murrue called him, motioning him to come after her. Peter joined the group, who were accompanied by two Orb MP's (Military Police), and politely greeted them with a nod.

"Ah, so you're Professor Peter Hyne who Captain Ramius has been mentioning about here. It's an honor meeting you. I've heard about your contributions to the _Archangel_ and its crew. That's worthwhile to mention," Uzumi stated with a modest look on his eyes.

"Oh no please, the honor is mine, meeting the prominent Orb Union leader in person," Peter bowed politely at him with a nervous smile.

"Not at all," Uzumi motioned one of the MP's to start the elevator, who complied. The base elevator whirled to life, as it slowly carried its occupants up to the higher level. While it proceeded to its destination, the group inside carried on with the discussion, with Mwu starting first.

"Were the crew of the _Archangel_ saved just because your daughter Cagalli was on the ship?"

"Lieutenant La Flaga!" Natarle interjected, appalled by his question. Uzumi merely raised his right hand to stop her, and shook his head in reply at Mwu.

"No… I'd never weigh Orb's fate against my daughter's life, Lieutenant La Flaga. I'm not sure why I decided to have the _Archangel_ saved, but I personally note that you did save the lives of Orb children from Heliopolis, despite their inevitable deaths…"

At the mention of the civilian shuttle housing the Heliopolis refugees, the _Archangel_ high-ranking trio had crest-fallen look on their faces, as they remembered about its sudden demise from Kira, after inquiring about it from him during its initial entry into Earth and landing in Libya. Only George and Peter looked on in confusion at their expressions, unknowing of the event.

Uzumi cleared his throat before continuing on, noting the sudden quiet atmosphere in the elevator.

"Anyhow… I would like to offer you help in repairing the _Archangel_, since you forcefully made your way into Orb with no other alternative from the recent battle. However, I'll do so in under these conditions. One, that I request the Strike and the Seraph Gundams' combat data, and two, I request their pilots Kira Yamato and Kenji Hyne to assist the researchers at Morgenroete in their study."

The _Archangel_ high-ranking trio glanced uncertain at the Orb Union leader, pursuing their lips in sudden contemplation of his conditions. George rubbed underneath his chin with his right hand in wonder, a bit curious on Uzumi's conditions. Peter on the other hand experienced dread deep down after listening to the conditions.

_This will get Kenji closer to Lord Uzumi… but what am I worried about that? Still, Aile did ask that the Seraph be taken to Morgenroete during the Heliopolis incident._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Archangel_, the maid Mana was walking Cagalli through its corridors wearing a fancy green dress, similar to the one she wore back in Banadiya, Africa, at the base of the 'Desert Tiger'. Several crew members stepped aside curiously looking at Cagalli, making her feel embarrassed to be wearing such an eye-catching attire, but also a feminine one nonetheless! The fact had to make her seethe in mock anger deep down and directed at her maid walking behind her.

_Ugh… of all the people, I had to bump into Mana! And to top it off, she had to make me wear this dress and exit the Archangel with this! God, what are they all staring at me like that for? They never seen a girl before?_

Her eyebrows had to twitch in annoyance as her ears perked up at several murmurs gossiped by the crew members watching her.

"Who's that beauty?"

"Damn… she's hot! And _that's_ Cagalli! No way…!"

"Woah… and to think that it's the same Cagalli we picked up back at the Desert Dawn camp in northern Africa."

"Yeah… I didn't know she's the daughter of the Orb Union leader!"

Amongst the onlookers she and Mana were passing through, Cagalli stumbled upon Kuzzey, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Kira, and Fllay, who all were sharing the same feeling with the rest of the crew members looking on them. As she locked eyes with Kira for a second or so, Fllay narrowed her eyes jealously at her and grabbed onto her boyfriend's left arm possessively, eliciting a confused cry from him. Cagalli cringed a bit and looked away from Kira, and resumed her supposed 'graceful' exit from the _Archangel_, as Mana had first implied after bumping into her back then.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After meeting up shortly with Lord Uzumi in his office and reaching an agreement with him, the _Archangel _high-ranking trio, George, and Peter, headed back to the _Archangel_ escorted by two MP's. Inside the ship, they proceeded back to Murrue's office. Seeing everyone gathered in the room, Natarle folded her arms, glancing sharply at Murrue.

"Captain, I personally object to your decision in agreeing to Lord Uzumi's terms."

Mwu interjected, defending Murrue, as he leaned against the wall with hands behind his head and glanced amusedly at the _Archangel_ second-in-command.

"Well then, should we _swim _to Alaska, Lieutenant Badgiruel?" he joked.

Realizing the implied logic of Mwu's statement, Natarle scowled at him, apparently not going along with flow of humor, before turning attention to Murrue.

"I'll report this decision once we reach Alaska. Until then, I'll be at my quarters."

She gave a quick salute to her, then turning around and exiting the room. Peter glanced stone-faced at her apparent behavior.

_Jeez… that woman has absolutely no sense of moral management. She's such a pain… how on earth can she be attracted to my nephew?_

George opted not to comment, then coughing lightly before making a statement.

"Captain, I think I'm no longer needed at present. I'll head back to my quarters. Oh, and since the ship will be staying in Orb shortly, I'd like to ask permission to leave the ship, for I plan to check up on my estate in the outskirts of the city."

Murrue glanced up at him with interest.

"Permission granted, Vice-Minister. I didn't know until today that you had a home in Orb. I'm not sure how long the repairs of the ship will take, but I could assume for around two or three days the most."

"**-Chuckle-** Well, having a high-ranking political position in the EA has its perks, you see. On a side note, I'll be taking my daughter along with me, for she also hasn't been at the estate for a long time, since I sent her to Heliopolis to study high school and college."

Mwu folded his arms, looking at George with a raised right eyebrow.

"Huh… oh, don't mind me, for I was just assuming something, that's all."

Murrue glanced warily at the Skygrasper pilot, being puzzled by his peculiar behavior. Dismissing the thought of that manner from her mind, she nodded understandably to George.

"Very well, Vice-Minister, Fllay is allowed permission as well. But, please don't take too long. In any case, please send me the contact line of your estate for reference."

"Of course, captain… I'll give you a call in the ship first thing in the morning, and you can get my number from there. Well then, I must take my leave… captain, lieutenant, Peter."

With that said, he nodded to Murrue, Mwu, and Peter, before exiting the room. Taking George's leave as a cue, Peter decided to make his leave as well.

"If there are no other issues to discuss further, I'll be taking my leave then… captain, lieutenant."

He gave a polite bow at Murrue and Mwu, before exiting the room. Now seeing they were alone, Mwu mischievously walked up behind the _Archangel_ Captain and was about pat her on the back to start up another conversation, but received a stern gaze from her.

"That qualifies as sexual harassment, lieutenant. If you don't have anything else to discuss with me, I'd suggest you leave."

Mwu quickly withdrew his right hand about to pat Murrue's back, waving it and his other hand at her in self-defense while wincing deep down at her sudden change of behavior.

_Well, I don't think she's in a jovial mood now. I'll take her advice then._

"Heh, heh… well, uh… I guess I'll be going then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere on the outskirts of the secret military base in the island, both Kenji and Kira took the Seraph and the Strike Gundams to the hidden entrance of Morgenroete, as per agreement with Lord Uzumi's conditions.

"Good. Ok, you two just sit there and wait while the elevator ferries you both down to the underground hangar section," a female com-link operator's voice sounded from both the Seraph and Strike's com-links. Beneath the two Gundams, a secret elevator slowly whisked them down underground.

While waiting and watching the base's underground settings on the Seraph's CIS, Kenji received an incoming call from his com-link, prompting him to answer. Displayed on the com-link's small screen was Kira, who was donned in his EA pilot suit minus the helmet.

"Say, Kenji, what do you think those researchers in Morgenroete will ask us to do anyway?" he asked.

Kenji shrugged his shoulders, unsure as Kira.

"I don't know. But, whatever they ask us regarding our MS, we just help them. It's nothing to worry about, so just go with the flow."

"Ok, then. Sorry, I wanted to speak out my thought on this, bringing the Strike and the Seraph here in Morgenroete."

"I share the same feeling, Kira. Until then, we wait until we reach the underground hangar area that female operator directed us to go."

Kira nodded in reply before his image flickered off-screen from the com-link. Kenji went back to his train of thought as he folded his arms.

_Professor Kato… well, I manage to get the Seraph to Morgenroete. But what should I do with it now? I don't think I could part from it easily…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile on the rocky outskirts of the island, nine ZAFT divers crept stealthily to the shoreline, where two ZAFT spies donned as Morgenroete engineers were waiting for them. After stripping their diver wetsuits and equipment, the Zala and Shinonome teams stood in their ZAFT pilot suits. One of the spies went up to Eiji, shaking him warmly by the hand.

"Commander Shinonome, it's an honor meeting you in person," he stated with admiration.

"Please, drop the formalities for today. Anyway, you got the _Isadora's_ message?" Eiji asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes sir, the necessary equipment for your group's infiltration is prepared."

Eiji glanced around everyone who came along with him --- Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Yzak, Ryu, Barry, Lisa, and Miho --- and checked them one last time.

"Is everyone set?"


	27. Ep26: Quiet Moment

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Created Character PROFILES (Update!)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**The Four Maids of the Hyne Estate**

The head maid, Maria Izume, has four maids working under her supervision. All four of them had been screened and interviewed personally by Kenji and Maria, and they help maintain tidiness in the Hyne Estate.

After getting to know better about Kenji, they grew to develop feelings for him, and devote themselves to protect and serve him until their last breath.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Alexia Einhart**

**Allegiance:** N/A

**Birthday:** August 11, C.E. 52

**Age:** 19

**Blood Type:** AB

**Hair:** Blonde, long

**Eyes:** Green

**Height:** 173.5 cm

**Status:** Natural

**Bio:**

One of the four maids working under Maria, she originally hailed from the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Born from an aristocratic family, she ventured out to explore the world, and first traveled to Orb. She was later discovered by Maria from a fencing exhibition, where she participated to achieve first place.

Having been instilled with etiquette and conduct taught to her by her parents, she grooms a courteous and open-minded manner. Also worth noting is her prowess in fencing, archery, and shooting, particularly with rifles. Amongst the maids, she and Mai are capable to fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Satsuki Ichimoji**

**Allegiance:** N/A

**Birthday:** April 9, C.E. 53

**Age:** 18

**Blood Type:** B

**Hair:** Azure, short

**Eyes:** Red

**Height:** 172 cm

**Status:** Natural

**Bio:**

One of the four maids working under Maria, she came to Orb from Japan in hopes of establishing herself, first by getting a well-paying job. Similar to Alexia's manner, she paid a visit to the Hyne Estate, and conferred with Maria, seeking a vacant job. The interview went well for her, for there could be no flaw found in her qualities, despite Maria's best efforts in cross-examining.

She likes particularly children, and spends a lot of time with them. She is also kind-hearted, soft-spoken, and well-mannered. These traits seem to make her look like a mother figure to the orphans in the Hyne Estate, which Jeeves and Maria seem to notice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Isadora Caius**

**Allegiance:** N/A

**Birthday:** November 17, C.E. 53

**Age:** 18

**Blood Type:** A

**Hair:** Black, long

**Eyes:** Gray

**Height:** 174 cm

**Status:** Natural

**Bio:**

One of the four maids working under Maria, this young girl has a quiet demeanor, and rarely speaks out if need be. It was later discovered by Kenji (after having a private talk with her) that she carried a scarred past, where it involved the death of her parents during the 'Bloody Valentine' incident. Despite this, she is also trusted and reliable, and it's more through actions than words that echoes out her feelings.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Mai Matthews**

**Allegiance:** N/A

**Birthday:** July 4, C.E. 52

**Age:** 19

**Blood Type:** O

**Hair:** Orange, short

**Eyes:** Blue

**Height:** 173 cm

**Status:** Natural

**Bio:**

One of the four maids working under Maria, she's a perky American teen with an active personality. She always carries an optimistic side, and will strive to support friends or family alike.

She also has some knowledge in firearms and fighting, thanks to military experience serving as a volunteer soldier for the EA. Amongst the maids, she and Alexia are capable to fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 26: Quiet Moment**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

"**_Word"_** denotes flashback speech

**_Word_** denotes flashback thought

**_-Word-_** denotes flashback sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +2100 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Onogoro Island Military Base**

Inside the military base's hangar bay, it had been several hours of research for the handful of Morgenroete engineers working like bees as they went on examining and studying the internal/external systems and combat data of the Seraph and Strike Gundams. Despite their pilots' assistance, the engineers realized it'd be a matter of weeks before they could incorporate the combat data into the Orb Union's brand of MS, which were secretly undergoing construction.

After coordinating with a female engineer regarding the Strike's OS, Kira allowed a tired sigh escape from his lips after watching her retreating form from within the Strike's cockpit. Deciding he'd call it a night, he switched off the Strike's OS, making sure it was completely deactivated, then exited his MS via the cockpit wench cable. The female engineer who checked up with him earlier immediately returned from reporting to her supervisor regarding the Strike's OS with a small surprised look on her face.

"Oh? Where are you off to, Kira?" she asked Kira as his feet touched the ground and he glanced at her, realizing her presence.

"I'm feeling a bit tired now, Miss Cassandra, so I switched off the Strike's OS for the meantime. I'd like to ask for permission to leave and take a rest, if that's fine with you?" the Strike pilot stated, warily looking at the stated female engineer, who checked up the current time on her left wristwatch.

"Well… ok. The other engineers have been feeling a little overwhelmed at the internal and external diagnostics of the Seraph and the Strike, so they're also deciding to call it quits for tonight. Sure, you can go."

Saying a word of thanks to her, Kira excused himself and walked past the female engineer, and proceeded on his way out. Along the way, his eyes caught the figure of Kenji exiting the Seraph via the cockpit wench cable, and exchanged a few words with another male engineer, who briefly nodded to him and left, leaving him be. Seeing he was alone, Kira approached him with a friendly wave of his right hand.

"Kenji, are you finished as well for the night?" he asked.

The Seraph pilot glanced at his comrade, realizing his presence.

"Yeah, I'm going to turn in for the night… but not in this base or the _Archangel_. I'm planning to spend the next few nights in my estate here in Orb, so I'll request permission from Captain Ramius first and get my uncle to come along."

"Oh… um, is it ok if I go with you? Could I bring Fllay along also?"

"Sure. I don't see any problem with that. Well, let's head first to Captain Ramius's office in the _Archangel_ first."

As the two Gundam pilots started their trek to the _Archangel_, Kira couldn't help but steal a glance at Kenji with a curious, raised left eyebrow along the way.

_So he's originally from Orb, then? An estate… he can't be serious about that…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Armed with two optical disks in hand containing key data of the Seraph and Strike Gundams, a female engineer stepped inside the office of her supervisor, Morgenroete Head Engineer Erica Simmons, after knocking on her door twice. Inside the room, she found her supervisor amidst in discussion with Professor Kato regarding the slow growing analysis of the Seraph and Strike Gundams, thanks to key bits of data being properly complied by their pilots and their assigned research engineers.

Suddenly realizing her visitor's presence, Erica turned to face her, momentarily stopping her conversation with Professor Kato, who stood up from his seat and went over to the window, taking a peek at outside through the drawn down blinds.

"Ma'am, both Kira Yamato and Kenji Hyne have decided to continue on their assistance with our research in their MS tomorrow. I just dropped by to inform you of their requested leave tonight. They seemed tired. Here's also the recent compiled data we were able to furnish from their assistance," the female engineer reported.

"Thank you. You can tell the rest of the research crew to call it a night. I wouldn't want them to work themselves to death in this research on the Seraph and the Strike," Erica replied with a concerned smile from behind her desk.

Nodding affirmatively back at her supervisor, the female engineer turned around and exited the room.

Glancing at the labels marked separately on the optical disks --- **"SERAPH", "STRIKE"** --- Erica raised an interested left eyebrow at them, feeling a bit anxious in seeing the accumulated content to be displayed in her PC. Her eyes then spotted Professor Kato's right hand reaching out and picking the optical disk **"SERAPH"**, as the wizened scientist intently eyed it.

"What do you think, professor?" Erica asked with a knowing smile.

Professor Kato placed back the optical disk **"SERAPH"** on Erica's desk before placing his hands behind his back, with his figure standing upright as he went in contemplation.

"It was an unexpected success, to say the least, Erica," he firmly stated.

Erica chuckled lightly deep down by his remark while she reclined her chair and stretched out her arms, letting out a small yawn at the same time. She glanced knowingly at her esteemed colleague standing facing her.

"The pilots haven't met up with you personally yet. I bet you're glad to see them."

Professor Kato merely shrugged his shoulders before allowing a small smile formed in his lips.

"I suppose so… but the opportunity can wait for the meantime."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +2115 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; City Area**

Meanwhile, the ZAFT Zala and Shinonome teams mingled about in the city area of the island, disguised in civilian attire they were furnished with from the two ZAFT spies they previously met up on the island shoreline. The two ZAFT teams exited from a small restaurant they took dinner in, after spending the previous hours of their initial recon for the present location of the _Archangel_. They made their way back to a five-star hotel they made accommodations (another arrangement from the two ZAFT spies) in, deciding to turn in for the night.

Pocketing his hands in his dark-blue jeans, Eiji kept his eyes straight in his walking path, while behind him, the Crusader Squad mingled with the Zala team --- Ryu and Lisa walking along with Athrun, Miho and Nicol secretly holding hands, and Barry trudging along with Dearka and Yzak, sharing a joke or two with the former, mostly focused on attractive girls --- hot "catches" they'd say --- they were able to spot in the restaurant they had taken dinner just now.

"Dearka, I can understand, but you Walters? Ugh, you're almost similar to him!" Yzak annoyingly stated, shaking his head at his two stated comrades continuously exchanging which girl to favor. Barry quickly made a shooing motion with his left hand at the Duel pilot, giving him an amused look before resuming his talk with Dearka.

"Damn idiots… why did I end up with them," Yzak muttered resignedly.

"I say the brunette waitress who served us hits off the catch! What do you think, Dearka?" Barry grinned from ear to ear at the Buster pilot, who wagged his right forefinger at him in disagreement.

"Nope, the black-haired hostess should be the one instead. -**Chuckle-** I _almost_ got her number before she had to be interrupted and lead off more customers."

"True, true, now that I think about it. -**Chuckle-** I didn't think you'd hit it off with her fast! You're not only a hotshot, but a damn playboy as well!"

"Heh, look who's talking… you also were about to hit it off with that brunette waitress you just told me now. I should give credit to you as well!"

"Please, spare me the praise, although it's much appreciated, thank you very much!"

After exchanging a few words with Ryu and Lisa, Athrun decided to leave them be, and walked quickly to catch up with Eiji. He gave a quick glance back at Miho and Nicol, letting a smirk formed on his face, then at Barry, Dearka, and Yzak, chuckling little with delight at them, before turning attention to Eiji.

"So, what's on your mind now?" he asked.

Looking at the Aegis pilot from the corner of his left eye, Eiji then glanced briefly up in the night sky, where his baby blue eyes could spot some twinkling stars, while resuming his slow pace.

"Hmm… mostly on the recon mission we're in now. But… lately, it's more about the Seraph pilot."

Athrun felt curiosity taking over as his eyebrows rose up with interest.

"What about him?"

A brief image of his former best friend formed in the night sky, donned in his ZAFT red-coat attire, signifying his status as an ace pilot. Taking a second or so imagining Kenji's image, Eiji quickly shook it off from his mind, while resuming his walk.

"…In my room, Athrun… we can talk more from there," he quietly replied, not bothering to glance back at Athrun walking alongside him and nodding understandably in return, sensing an earnest manner brewing in the Spawn pilot.

_Something tells me he knows more about the Seraph pilot than I do…_

The Aegis pilot shook off further curious thoughts on Eiji from his mind, and decided to continue on with his pacing with the rest of the group.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +2115 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Onogoro Island – Military Base**

After making their way inside the _Archangel_ parked in the dry dock of the base, Kenji and Kira headed over to Murrue's office, hailing her door first. The _Archangel_ Captain was startled to receive visitors at this time of night, as she regained composure and was seated behind her desk.

"Enter!" she motioned aloud the visitors to step inside her office. Her eyes widen a bit at Kenji and Kira stepping inside after her automatic door closed behind them.

"Captain Ramius, I'd like to request permission to leave the _Archangel_ temporarily and sleep over in my estate here in Orb while the ship is undergoing its repairs. Also, if possible, I'll be bringing Uncle Peter, Kira, and Fllay with me as well," Kenji started.

Murrue pursed her lips for a moment after hearing out the Seraph pilot's request. Recalling her recent meeting with the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister, she then replied.

"I personally think you and Kira would need a break from coordinating with the Morgenroete engineers analyzing your MS, so yes, permission granted. However, I have to point out that the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister also requested the same thing from me, so he got a head start over you. He's bringing Fllay along with him to their estate here in Orb as well."

Both Gundam pilots looked at the _Archangel_ Captain with small surprise by her reply, with Kenji raising a curious left eyebrow at Murrue. He glanced at Kira standing by his right side.

"Looks like Fllay won't be coming with us after all. Sorry about that, Kira. If you still want to come along, that's fine with me…"

Kira shook his head at the Seraph pilot in disagreement.

"No, I still want to. To be honest, I'm kind of curious what your home is like here in Orb."

Kenji merely smiled back in reply, adding an uncaring shrug from his shoulders. He then turned facing Murrue, quickly saluting her, since he was re-enlisted as an official EA officer of the _Archangel_ during his initial stay in the ship. Seeing his action, Kira did the same thing, with Murrue saluting both Gundam pilots back.

"If there are no other matters to discuss, you two can leave now. I'll remain onboard the _Archangel_ for the time being, seeing that I still need to supervise the ship's engineering and Morgenroete's engineers doing repairs on the ship," Murrue reminded.

"We understand, captain. Let's go then, Kira," Kenji replied, motioning the Strike pilot to follow after him as he exited Murrue's office. After watching her automatic door close after their retreating forms, Murrue couldn't help but tiredly sigh and close her eyes briefly, before reclining her seat comfortably.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a quick trek to the Hynes' quarters, Kenji and Kira stop at front of the door. Before Kenji could enter inside, he glanced back at Kira.

"By the way, I'd like to invite you to sleep-over at my place starting tonight. Sleeping here in the _Archangel_ wouldn't be your idea of a comfy rest."

Kira looked at his friend surprised by his offer, scratching lightly his right cheek in hesitation.

"Uh… thanks. But, is it alright with you?"

"Yeah, it's no bother, so don't fret. If you want to pack some personal belonging you plan to take for your stay in my place, go ahead. If not, I can have that arranged once we get there."

Kira plucked the top of his EA uniform, giving a dejected look at it.

"Well, all I have is this EA uniform I'm wearing, and my civilian clothes I wore back in Heliopolis are still in the ship's laundry."

Kenji smirked amusedly at his friend's predicament while patting his right shoulder in consideration.

"That's ok… I was just making sure that's all. Just wait here for me, I won't take long. I need to get my uncle."

Kira nodded in reply as he watched Kenji stepping inside his quarters, with the automatic door closing after him. Inside, the Seraph pilot found the room empty, save for a written note on his small table. He walked up to it and picked the paper up, with his eyes starting to skim quickly through the written contents.

0-0-0-0

_**Kenji, if you're looking for me, I'll be gone in a while, for I was invited by the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister to dine with him and his daughter Fllay at their estate. That reminds me, you used to tell me you also have an estate here in Orb as well? I haven't actually been there though. **_

**_Anyway, you can find me in the Allster Estate tonight, should you plan to see me. Take care now_ --- Uncle Peter**

0-0-0-0

Kenji gave an annoyed sigh at the note, before crumpling it into a small ball and shooting it in a small trash bin on the corner of the room.

_Oh well, I could get Uncle Peter to see my residence tomorrow._

Shaking off disappointment that brewed from his thought just now, he pursed his lips, trying to remember where his civilian attire was placed. He snapped his right fingers in exclamation, glancing up.

_Of course, my research attire is still in the ship's laundry. Ugh, of all the times to remember it… well, my EA uniform will have to do for the night._

Looking around the room once more, Kenji switched off the lights before exiting the room to find Kira leaning against the wall waiting for him. The Strike pilot leant away from the wall, standing properly at attention after seeing his friend exiting his quarters.

"What happened?" he asked.

Kenji shrugged his shoulders, giving a resigned purse of his lips.

"Looks like my uncle went off early with the Allsters while we were busy in Morgenroete. I also don't have anything else to bring with me as well. So, you're all set?"

"Yes. Lead the way."

With that said, the Gundam pilots made their trek out of the _Archangel_, exiting through one of the outer deck doors and stepping within the port of the Onogoro military base. As they began to look around for the exit, one male MP drove by them in a military standard 4x4 green jeep, after noticing their wandering stares looking around their environment. Now noticing the MP's presence, Kenji and Kira stopped looking around and went over to him instead.

"Can I help you, sirs?" the MP courteously inquired. Kenji and Kira flashed briefly their temporary issued ID tags at him, before the former spoke on their behalf.

"We're with the crew of the _Archangel_, and also the Gundam pilots who are coordinating with the Morgenroete engineers for the MS research. We're looking for the way out of this base. We obtained permission from the _Archangel_ Captain to stay over in my residence here in Orb."

The MP merely nodded in reply, motioning them to hop aboard the jeep, which they quickly complied. Before flooring the accelerator to move, he glanced first at Kenji and Kira with the common military earnest manner.

"Before we leave the base, I'd like to point out that you're not allowed to reveal military secrets in public. Standard security protocol that all base MPs are adhering, and seeing that you're already inside the Onogoro military base. As long as you both have those ids, you can proceed back in the base by the next day or so."

Both Gundam pilots nodded affirmatively in reply. With that said, the MP floored the accelerator, prompting his jeep to carry its passengers out of the base. Kira looked back at the _Archangel_, seeing it growing smaller as he got farther from it.

_I hope Sai and the others can also go out of the ship as well. They want to see their parents badly._

After going through several security checkpoints, Kenji and Kira found themselves driving away and outside the Onogoro base, with the evening breeze greeting them.

"By the way, where's your residence, sir?" the MP inquired again, not bothering to take his eyes off the road.

Folding his arms, Kenji looked at the MP from the corner of his left eye, before turning his attention on the long, narrow stretch of road connecting Onogoro Island to the main central island of the Orb Union.

"Once we drive to the city area, I'll give you directions to get to my place from there."

"Understood, sir…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +2115 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; City Area, 5-Star Seasons Hotel**

Meanwhile, the ZAFT Zala and Shinonome undercover teams strolled back to their booked hotel, a bit exhausted for the first day of the recon mission in locating and confirming the _Archangel_. The two ZAFT teams made their way into the hotel elevator, with Nicol punching in the 7th Floor button, where their rooms were located. As the elevator ferried its passengers to its assigned destination, the group glanced outside the elevator's glass window, which gave an impressive view of the high-society decorum furnished all over the hotel interior.

Dearka whistled briefly, impressed by what he saw.

"Wow, I wonder how you managed to get our bookings in this fancy place?" he glanced at Eiji, who leaned against the elevator wall with hands in his dark-blue jeans. Un-pocketing his left hand, he tugged at the collar of his red polo, with a matching undershirt, before giving a shrug from his shoulders at the Buster pilot.

"It's not a big deal, we were just lucky to get these types of arrangements in this recon mission," Eiji replied quietly.

Folding his arms, Barry glanced back at Eiji.

"Dang…! Don't be so modest! If it weren't for you, those two spies we met up with would have furnished us with crappy accommodations."

Yzak let out an annoyed snort in agreement, looking away from Barry in usual disdain.

"I'll agree with Walters on this one. But still, how the heck were you able to get such arrangements made for us? No other redcoat or even the Supreme Council could ever have arrangements like we have now."

Nicol nodded in agreement as well, supporting the Duel pilot's statement. Behind him, Miho leant affectionately close on his back, placing her hands on his right shoulder.

Lisa cocked an intrigued right eyebrow and smirk at Eiji.

"Heh… come now, Eiji, we all want to know a _little_ bit! Just this once, we swear!" she pressed her right thumb and forefinger close to each other, emphasizing her remark.

Standing by her left side, Ryu had his hands placed behind his back, while eyeing the Spawn pilot in earnest.

_Hmm… could it be he's hiding something important from us?_

Amused by everyone's curiosity directed at Eiji, Athrun suppressed the urge to smirk, and joined in the fray, eyeing the person in question intently.

_The 'Red Reaper'... there's something about him that I can put my finger on._

Feeling everyone's gaze bearing down on him, Eiji exasperatedly sighed while rolling over his eyes before giving his attention to the entire group. Seeing him about to speak up, everyone else braced for his reply in anxiety.

"…It's a secret," he finally spoke.

**-WHAM-**

The rest of the group faltered down in astonishment, and would seem to crash down to the floor anime-style. Deep down, Eiji laughed amusedly at the group's reaction, and suppressed the urge to smirk at them. As the group regained composure, Athrun first spoke out on their behalf.

"**-Sigh-** You're unpredictable, you know that," he remarked with disappointment laced in his voice.

Barry mischievously left elbowed Eiji at his ribs, unknowingly nagging him. On the outside, the Spawn pilot didn't bother to voice out his annoyance at the jovial Crusader Squad member, as he started to like his personality slowly, but surely.

"**-Chuckle-** Even the famed 'Red Reaper' has a funny bone! It's surprising to say the least."

Lisa shook her head disappointedly, while uncharacteristically pouting at Eiji.

"**-Sigh-** Ok, I won't bother to prod you any further. You're no fun…"

Ryu kept to himself, not bothering to comment, but deep down he was amused by Eiji's manner.

Dearka shrugged his shoulders in resignation, sighing tiredly, while Yzak kept quiet and quickly threw a smirk at Eiji before resuming his usual annoyed mask.

Miho and Nicol shared a light laugh, with the former doing her best to cover up her laughter.

**-DING-**

Finally, the elevator doors opened, after reaching the 7th Floor of the hotel. The group quickly exited, and strolled on to their assigned rooms --- Athrun and Yzak (Room 7100), Barry and Dearka (Room 7101), Ryu and Lisa (Room 7102), Miho and Nicol (Room 7103), and Eiji (Room 7104). After exchanging quick good-nights with each other, they went inside their rooms, changing themselves in sleeping attire and cleaning themselves up for bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**An hour later+2200 hours**

In Room 7104, Eiji unknowingly thrashed about in his bed, as he encountered a dream in his sleep.

"No... No… No…" he mumbled, moving his head from left to right.

0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

**Timeline: C.E. 70, February 14; +0800 hours**

**Location: PLANT --- Aprilius-One; ZAFT Central HQ**

"**_What the hell is going on?"_** Eiji asked a fellow ZAFT officer (donned in the purple coat attire) who was passing by with a shocked look on his face. He had recently returned from a skirmish mission involving a small EA fleet he was sent to destroy. After stepping inside the central HQ to report to his superior (who originally assigned him the said recent mission), he found a whirlwind of activity brewing inside. Many ZAFT black and purple coated officers were gathered around and in the midst of serious discussion, which created an uneasy atmosphere.

The ZAFT purple-coat looked at Eiji incredulously before replying to his question.

"_**You haven't heard yet? It's already over the news! See for yourself."**_

Before Eiji decided to resort to physical matters of persuasion to get answers from the ZAFT purple-coat, the large, central public display in the lobby whirled to life, showing news footage of a massive EA fleet gathered near PLANT Junius-Seven. On the background, the news reporter's voice continued on describing the footage.

"_**What you're witnessing now is an initial, open attack on the PLANTs by the Earth Alliance. This EA fleet is gathered near PLANT Junius-Seven, and both our forces and theirs are currently in a deadlock, with neither making a move… wait, oh my god… are they attacking?"**_

The footage changed showing the EA fleet firing off several large missiles from the fleet's flagship, the _Roosevelt_, an Agamemnon-class EA warship. They homed in on PLANT Junius-Seven, with their forms disappearing briefly from view and into the background. Suddenly, a massive nuclear explosion erupted from PLANT Junius-Seven, which was easily reduced to nothing more than space debris within seconds.

Shocked gasps resounded aloud from everyone in the lobby, along with gaping mouths at the sight.

"**_Oh my god… Junius-Seven… it's gone…"_** a ZAFT black-coat shockingly murmured.

Almost instantly everyone erupted in a flurry of mixed emotions, as they began voicing out their reactions on the news footage. However, standing out amongst them, Eiji was speechless with widen eyes and an agape mouth. As his eyes remembered every last detail of PLANT Junius-Seven being destroyed, he felt his entire body numb with disbelief.

"**_No… Luna…"_** he mouthed quietly to himself. Within the next few seconds, he felt his legs turning jelly, forcing him to slump on his knees and slowly looking from the public display to the marble floor. His eyes slowly misted as they shimmered, mirroring his disbelief and shock. He brought up his shaky hands to look at then.

**_Luna… You got out of there in time, right? Right…? Right…? Right…? _**

He remained crest-fallen in his kneeled position for a long time.

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0

At that instant, Eiji immediately sat up from his bed, with sweat trickling down his head as he constantly collected gasping breaths from his dream. He covered his face with his right hand, closing his eyes briefly.

_That dream… why do I sometimes have this? _

Uncovering his face, Eiji looked narrowly straight at the hotel decorated wall with narrowed eyebrows, mirroring anger from his heart. He clenched both his hands into shaky fists, then pounding on his bed at the same time.

"Curse you, EA… you took away Luna from me… and also my best friend as well…"

Getting off from his bed, he then opened the lights, reaching for his wallet on a small drawer next his bed. Opening it, he slowly fished out a picture of him, his best friend, and his first love gathered and posing together with a smile. The picture was that of their ZAFT military academy graduation two years ago. His left forefinger softly stroked his first love's image, then to his best friend.

"Kenji, why are you with the Earth Alliance? Why… did you leave ZAFT and betray me lastly?" Eiji desperately asked his best friend's image, pleading for answers.

**-KNOCK- -KNOCK-**

The sudden knocking of his door then alerted his attention. Placing the picture back in his wallet and setting it aside on the small drawer, Eiji quickly got out of bed, rubbing traces of sleep from his eyes, while he went to the door and opened it. He looked to find Athrun and Ryu standing outside in their sleeping attire consisting of white t-shirts, boxers, and slippers.

"What is it?" Eiji asked them, wondering why they'd visit him at this hour. As he glanced closely at Athrun, the reason for their visit was clear to him now, as he recalled a specific conversation he shared with the Aegis pilot not long ago.

"_**So, what's on your mind now?"**_

"_**Hmm… mostly on the recon mission we're in now. But… lately, it's more about the Seraph pilot."**_

"_**What about him?"**_

"…**_In my room, Athrun… we can talk more from there." _**

"We hope we didn't disturb your sleep. Anyway, Athrun and I needed to satisfy our curiosity regarding the Seraph pilot, if that's ok with you to explain," Ryu carefully remarked. Standing next him, Athrun pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows in earnest.

Looking at the earnest expressions on their faces, Eiji glanced around them, making sure nobody else was around, before turning attention to his comrades.

"I take it the rest are asleep, then?" he asked.

Athrun nodded in reply.

"Yeah, it's only Ryu and I here, though he insisted in joining with me to have this talk with you."

Opening his door wide from within, Eiji stepped aside, beckoning his comrades to enter his room. After closing and locking his door in seconds, he turned slowly around to find his guests getting their seats and gathered near his bed, waiting for him. Scratching his right cheek, Eiji thought of the right choice of words to start. He went back to the edge of his bed, sitting down on it, while resting his hands on top of each other and looking down on the carpeted floor.

"So… you want to know this, huh," he started with shimmering eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +2230 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Hyne Estate**

Thanks to Kenji's directions to his residence, the Orb MP managed to drive his two passengers to the designated address within one and a half hour time.

"And here we are," Kenji gladly stated to Kira, as they approached a large, black gate leading the way inside to an imposing mansion of the Hyne Estate.

"Woah…" was the only word Kira could utter as he gazed at the large, wide imposing mansion further inside. It was the first time for him to witness such a home.

Seeing his reaction, Kenji smiled to himself.

"I never figure my residence takes visitors' breath away the first time they see it," he remarked lightly. Noticing the small intercom next to the gate, he motioned the Orb MP to stop the jeep momentarily near it, before he got off his transport and walked up to the intercom, pressing the only available button to alert visitors' presence to the residents in his home.

**-BUZZ-**

"Yes…? Who is it?" a female voice answered. Recognizing it belonging to his head maid, Maria Izume, Kenji suppressed the urge to smile again and cleared his throat before replying.

"Maria, it's me, Kenji. I'm here outside the gate."

"What…! Oh my… young lord! I'll open the gate now!"

Within seconds, the black gate of the Hyne Estate slowly opened automatically before its owner. Kenji quickly hopped back in the jeep, motioning the Orb MP to drive further inside. The gate closed automatically within another 5 seconds after the jeep.

The Hyne Estate was quite a sight to marvel at. Adorned with lush greenery that encompassed half of the area, it screamed high-class status that few people could hope to achieve. The entrance/exit lane was also adorned with greenery extending all the way to the backbone of the estate, the mansion. The building itself stretched wide, where if you look at it from a bird's eye view, it formed an inverted u-shape. Three areas compose the building, which are known as "wings" (west, center, and east divisions). The mansion sported standard gray color all over, with the exception of the roof, which was blue.

In front of the mansion's entrance was a water fountain, which had six mini angel figurines (one stacked on top, two on the middle, and three on the bottom. While the others below it held for support, the lone angel looked to extend two wings, from which water sprouted forth) fixated on a central pedestal and was well-lighted from beneath. Upon arriving closer to the fountain and disembarking from the jeep, Kira couldn't tell if the mini angel figurines were clearly male or female, after letting some curiosity to sink in to take a close look at them. He glanced back at Kenji to find him exchanging several words with the Orb MP, before they shook hands.

After watching the Orb MP drive off back to the Onogoro military base, Kira piped in his question to Kenji.

"These figurines… I can't tell what gender they are. Do you know?"

Taking a quick gaze at the water fountain, Kenji went up to it for a closer look, then turning face to Kira with a knowing smile.

"Oh, these… well actually, those angel figurines don't seem to look neither male nor female. You could say they're androgynous, or a neutral gender. The previous owner of this estate, which I bought off from him some years ago, told me that those figurines were some sculptor's representation of angels, when I bought his estate from him."

"Ah… is that so…"

"Come now, I can give you a tour around my place once we freshen up for dinner."

Motioning Kira to follow after, Kenji walked up to the front door of his mansion, firmly knocking on it twice. Before his right knuckle could touch the mahogany wood of the door, it instantly opened, prompting him to retract it back in place. Next, he found himself engulfed in a warm hug by Maria, from which he also found out she had quite a grip, judging by the slight tightness around his body. He barely was able to embrace back, before reminding his head maid of his slight discomfort.

"Oh, sorry…! I don't know I could have such a grip, young lord. Oh ho, ho, ho! Welcome home," Maria sheepishly stated with a smile, watching her young employer regain composure from her heartfelt hug she just delivered.

"**-Chuckle-** I see you haven't lost your grip there, Maria," Kenji replied warmly. He glanced at Kira, introducing him to his head maid, "This is Kira Yamato, a good friend of mine. I brought him here as a guest and have him see what my home is like."

The Strike pilot nervously smiled with a wave of his hand at Maria.

"H-Hello… it's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Maria slightly bowed at him with a smile.

"Hello there, Kira! It's rare for the young lord here to bring in friends here in his place. Welcome to the Hyne Estate. Please, you two, come in, come in!"

Ushering her young lord and his guest inside, she closed and locked the front door after, before hurrying to Kenji's side.

"Wow…" Kira uttered as he glimpsed at the interior of Kenji's mansion. Various paintings of people, objects, or places adorned the peach-colored walls spreading further into the inner wings, while a thick, majestic red carpet covered the entire floor beneath his feet. High on the ceiling, a crystal chandelier well illuminated the room, with its shards sparkling like twinkling stars. On the center of the room was a staircase splitting off to left and right each leading to the second level of the building.

Needless to say, Kira was slack-jawed deep down, impressed.

_This is unbelievable… _

Just then, another figure appeared in view, coming down from the central staircase to meet up with Kenji. Kira looked to see the elderly butler of the Hyne Estate, Archibald Jeeves, standing before him and Kenji with a passive face.

"Young lord… it's good of you to be home," Archibald formally bowed before his young employer, who could notice a mix of relief and happiness barely masked in his expression. Placing his hands on his butler's shoulders, Kenji brought him to eye contact with a small smile.

"There's no need to hold back, so just do what you have to do."

Barely able to hold his mixed emotions any further, Archibald gladly embraced his young employer, while he returned the favor. After a few seconds, they broke their embrace, with the butler coughing lightly as he regained composure. Standing behind the Gundam pilots, Maria was touched by the sight, opting not to comment and merely watching on.

"We weren't informed of your sudden arrival, young lord. Why?" Archibald inquired.

"I opted for a quiet return. Kira and I were fortunate enough to avail of transport from an Orb MP in the Onogoro Military Base, who offered to do so. We wanted to sleep over here rather than back in our assigned ship, the _Archangel_. As to some basic things like clothes, food, etc, I was wondering if you can have them prepared for us. We didn't exactly bring additional belongings with us, having been stuck with these EA uniforms," Kenji replied, tugging the collar of his EA uniform to mark his point.

"Certainly, young lord, that will all be arranged at once. I'll begin preparations for dinner. In the meantime, Maria can help you freshen up with a new set of clothes from amongst your personal wardrobe."

Stepping in front of the Gundam pilots, Maria beckoned them to follow after her heading upstairs to the second level of the mansion, while Archibald bowed at Kenji before making a quick exit to the kitchen to begin his assigned task of making dinner.

"This way please, young lord, Kira. You must be in need of a shower and some fresh clothes, having come far from your journey," Maria stated.

As Kira and Kenji followed after her, being led their way to the baths, the latter piped in a question to her formed in his mind.

"By the way, where are the children now? I don't see Alexia, Satsuki, Isadora, or Mai around."

Maria quickly glanced back at her young employer while she resumed her pace.

"Well, all of the children are already in bed, thanks to Alexia and Isadora, who have retired to their quarters. Satsuki and Mai are in the kitchen having a cup of tea, after their night shift ended, but I bet they'll be surprised to hear you here, thanks to Jeeves."

Kenji let a faint chuckle escape his lips.

"Ah, is that so…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you serious, Jeeves? The young lord is here?" Mai Matthews beamed while getting up from her seat and asking Archibald, as he was beginning to prepare dinner in the kitchen.

"Yes, he's here, Mai. Maria is leading him and a guest he brought along with to the baths to freshen up first before they attend to dinner," he replied, opening the large, black refrigerator before him to get out several pieces of fruit, meat, and vegetables from within.

Finishing her cup of tea, Satsuki Ichimoji placed it back on the small dining table she and Mai shared. Deep down, she was happy to hear the return of her young employer, and was experiencing the same anxiety as Mai. Looking at the said perky American maid expertly transferring their empty cups and small saucers to the kitchen sink and cleaning them within seconds, she felt a sense of dread at her behavior.

_Oh my… this could only mean one thing…_

"Mai, why don't we…" Satsuki started, but immediately widen her eyes a little at Mai grabbing her hands after finishing cleaning up their empty cups and small saucers. In a hurry, she pulled Satsuki along as they exited the kitchen. Hearing the kitchen door loudly banging back and forth, Archibald paused and craned out his head to check on the active maids. Seeing no sign of them, he amusingly shook his head at himself.

"**-Sigh-** Mai was always the energetic type… I just hope she doesn't tire the young lord. But then again, Satsuki is with her, so she should be under control."

With that said, he resumed picking out his choice of fruits, meats, and vegetables from the refrigerator, carrying out to prepare a scrumptious dinner for his young employer and his guest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the mansion's baths, which were divided by male and female sections, Kenji and Kira had immersed themselves in hot, soothing water, near-naked (they had on the contemporary short towels barely covering their privates). The former, feeling awkward sharing a bathtub with another guy, struggled to fight off the slight blush on his face from being seen by the latter. He did his best to stay relaxed, lying against the bathtub railing behind him and resting his arms on it as well.

"The towels, soap, shampoo, and conditioner are over there in that small recess near you," Maria spoke out aloud from behind a thick curtain giving privacy for the Gundam pilots. Looking around the large, rectangular bathtub they were on, they spotted the said recess containing two pieces of folded-up towels, soap, shampoo, and conditioner near them.

"Yes, thank you, Maria! We see them!" Kenji replied aloud for his head maid to hear.

"Very well, young lord, I'll leave you two alone now," she spoke again before leaving the baths.

With his eyes on the misty ceiling, Kira's ears could only make out the sounds of slow dripping water amidst the steamy atmosphere of the men's baths. Deciding to take a quick glance around, the Strike pilot saw the entire room colored in a mix pure blue-white. Several plants and pottery helped decorate the room, giving it a unique feel for any guy going for a bath.

_I've to admit, taking a bath like this never felt so good, as compared to a shower in the Archangel…_

"How do you find taking a bath? Relaxing, right?" Kenji asked suddenly, breaking Kira's train of thought. He assumed a similar position as Kira's, but instead held his hands behind his head and seated a few inches away from the Strike pilot. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to relish the relaxing sensation his body was experiencing dipped in hot, steamy water.

"Yeah… but still… this seems a bit much for me…" Kira replied, feeling little bothered by the hospitality being given to him.

"I'm the one who invited you over here after all. Just try to enjoy the moment while it lasts."

Looking at the Seraph pilot feeling relaxed, Kira knew well not to press the issue, and decided to heed his friend's advice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mai, I can't believe we're actually doing this…" Satsuki muttered to the said fellow maid dragging her slowly and quietly as they approached the door leading to the men's baths. Mai placed her right forefinger on her lips, motioning her to stay quiet, before giggling delightedly to herself.

"Come on, Satsuki, this'll be fun greeting the young lord in this way! I bet you're dying to get a feel of him as I do!" she mischievously hinted, nudging Satsuki by the ribs with her right elbow. Seeing a flush on her face as a reply, Mai then slowly opened the door and beckoned Satsuki to quietly step in.

"I don't know how I put up with you sometimes," Satsuki mouthed, peering intently at her friend as she closed the door quietly after.

Seeing the thick curtain before them, they remained silent, trying to overhear any chatter from inside. Their ears then perked up as they barely heard voices belonging to their young employer and his guest. Glancing at each other with blushes on their faces, they then nodded. Mai wryly grinned, proceeding to strip off her maid outfit, with Satsuki reluctantly following after. Within seconds, they were in their birthday suits.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah… this water hits the spot," Kenji sighed with satisfaction from his spot in the men's bath. Feeling a little light-headed, his ears immediately perked up at the slight sound of someone coming in the bath.

_Nah… maybe I'm hearing things._

His nose was then bombarded with a fragrant feminine smell, as it grew stronger and stronger all of a sudden. He felt a shiver coursing throughout his body as he could sense two presences.

_What the…?_

He then felt a pair of slender hands holding around his neck, followed by a soft giggle. With a curious, raised right eyebrow, he slowly opened his eyes and finding the endowed and naked figure of Mai resting against his body, trying to seat down in front of him. Her head crooked slightly around, looking at him with a mischievous smile with her hands wrapped around his head.

"Hi, young lord… welcome home," she greeted.

Kenji couldn't help but smile at her, then glancing with surprise at a naked Satsuki taking a seat next to his left. She then rested her head on his left shoulder with a content sigh, with her right hand reaching out to entwine with his left one.

"Well… this sure is a way to be greeted," the Seraph pilot amusingly commented.

_It's been a while since I had a bath with these two around… not surprising it's mostly Mai's idea._

Realizing Kira's presence, he glanced to find him wide-eyed with an agape mouth and his face heavily flushed at the sight of two well-endowed, naked females sharing intimate contact with their employer.

Noticing their young employer's gaze at Kira, Mai and Satsuki greeted the Strike pilot.

"Hi! You're the young lord's guest?"

"Hello. We're pleased to meet you."

With his hormones getting the better out of him, along with the heat and steam of the bath, Kira simply fainted with a nosebleed, sinking deep in the bath water.

"…Next time you should probably knock, especially if there's a male guest with me," Kenji stated to his maids, like a reminder. They glanced back at him sheepishly with flushed cheeks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +2300 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; City Area, 5-Star Seasons Hotel**

Back in Eiji's room, room 7104, the Spawn pilot narrated his story how he first met Kenji during his ZAFT academy days (leaving out the part about the love triangle between him, Kenji, and his first love, Luna) to Athrun and Ryu, who listened intently with amazement and disbelief by the end. Afterwards, Athrun and Ryu gave their own narration of their initial encounter with Kenji. Hearing them out with interest, Eiji first pointed out to Athrun that it was actually the famed 'Dark Avenger' who had returned Lacus Clyne safely back to him.

"No way… you're saying that 'Kenji Katsuragi', who returned Lacus back to me… was indeed Kenji Hyne?" the Aegis pilot stammered, getting up from his seat taken aback.

Placing his hands behind his back, Eiji shook his head amused at Athrun.

"I can't believe he'd pick out such a simple alias, and you actually believed that to be his identity! You should've known better than that, Athrun! But, I must say he was a man of his word, returning your fiancé safely back to you."

Aghast at hearing his response, Athrun resignedly sat back down on his seat flabbergasted, as his mind replayed his meeting with Kenji returning Lacus safely him back in space.

"_**Thank you for returning her to me, Kenji Katsuragi. I see she's in good health."**_

"_**No problem. I saw to it that she was treated fairly as a special guest in the Archangel, not as a prisoner or hostage as implied."**_

"_**Kenji, Kira, come with us! You two are Coordinators like I, there's no reason for you two to stay with the EA!"**_

_Kenji Hyne… I never thought I'd meet him that way,_ Athrun commented at the memory.

"_**Sorry, I too have friends onboard that ship who need my help as well."**_

"_**I see. Then next time we meet, we're enemies then! I'll show you both no quarter!"**_

Leaning against the wall with folded arms, Ryu had his sight on the carpeted floor of Eiji's room, recalling some tidbits of his encounter with Kenji on one of the many small islands back in the Indian Ocean a few weeks ago.

"**_...Sure, I'll go first. -Sigh- If you're a Coordinator then are you also a ZAFT soldier like me? If so, how come you're in that MS my squad has been fighting with since the battle with EA 8th Fleet up in the Earth's atmosphere?"_**

"…_**It's a long story. Yes, I was a ZAFT soldier like you… but I resigned two years ago. I got fed up serving ZAFT after witnessing atrocities some of my fellow comrades committed when they battled with the Earth Alliance in space. As to that MS… well, it's actually mine."**_

"_**Why did you do that? I can't imagine a ZAFT soldier abandoning his organization without a just reason. I can hardly believe that MS, the Seraph, is yours to control. It's a monstrosity that shouldn't be allowed to roam freely."**_

"_**Ha… then I suppose I could say the same thing when one of your units destroyed Heliopolis, which was considered neutral!"**_

"_**Tch… I was appalled to hear its destruction by the Le Creuset team… but I took no part in it, I give you my word! The reason of its destruction was confirmed by Commander Creuset… Heliopolis was harboring five top secret MS prototypes like the Seraph! Orb is to be blamed for this, since it's clear that they're collaborating with the Earth Alliance in that MS project! Once those five prototypes are mass-produced, the PLANTs will surely be attacked!"**_

Trying hard to remember Kenji's face from the memory, Ryu held doubt in his thought.

"_**Tch… well I continue to fight, for ZAFT is attacking the Earth Alliance. I fear that Orb would soon be drawn to this present war, and that's why I pilot the Seraph, in order to protect it from your organization!"**_

"_**Nevertheless, what right do you have allying with the EA legged-warship, the Archangel? The Seraph and the Strike are the reported two prototype MS that haven't been captured so far. Your actions against my squad, the Crusader Squad, commandeered by Captain Aster, clearly show that you're in league with the Earth Alliance!"**_

"…_**It's not like I'm fighting for the Earth Alliance… I guess circumstances have dragged me out of my peaceful life in Heliopolis and being involved with that ship. There are people onboard I consider as friends, and I'll protect them with my last breath."**_

At the last memory of him, Ryu now felt sure he had met the famed 'Dark Avenger' some time ago back in ZAFT.

"_**I didn't catch your name also." **_

"_**It's Kenji. You…?"**_

"_**I'm Ryu."**_

_Now I know that's the famed 'Dark Avenger' I ran into. But… something tells me Eiji here is holding some sort of vendetta against him. He and Kenji were considered a formidable team during the Grimaldi Front… maybe it has something to do with Kenji being involved with the legged ship,_ Ryu formed his opinion, eyeing Eiji intently and taking note of his body language whenever the 'Dark Avenger' was brought up in topic, like now.

The said Spawn pilot's face darkened with mixed emotions. In one side of his mind, he truly considered his former best friend a traitor, while at the other side he held numerous questions he wanted him to answer personally.

_I don't get you sometimes, Kenji. I consider you a traitor and try to kill you, and yet, you seem to hold back somehow. Are you simply mocking me or unsure of yourself? Damn it… you're lucky Luna held you in high regard even after her death during the 'Bloody Valentine' incident, or I'd not feel remorseful at killing you. _

_This is so fucked up. _

Thankful for receiving the knowledge that he personally encountered the famed 'Dark Avenger', Ryu noticed the dead silence in the room and decided to snap his comrades before him out of their reverie. Unfolding his arms, he went up to Athrun first, shaking him lightly by his left shoulder and getting a muffled response from him. Then, he did the same action to Eiji, receiving the same response. Seeing their attention at him, he then began with a wise reminder.

"I think it is best that we retire for the night. All this thought of Commander Kenji Hyne won't do us any good. We've got a big day ahead us tomorrow, speaking of the recon mission."

Athrun slowly stood up from his seat with a tired sigh.

"I suppose you're right, Ryu. Eiji, we're sorry for making you recall a painful memory of your former best friend."

Putting on a composed face the said Spawn pilot shook his head in reply, dismissing the apology with a wave of his right hand.

"No. It was… alright that you two asked about this. But… keep this to yourselves please. I don't want the others to know."

The Crusader Squad leader and the Aegis pilot nodded affirmatively, understanding his intention. Taking their cue to leave, Eiji opened his door for them, wishing good night, and closed it after their exit. Looking down at the carpeted floor of his room, he pursed his lips in frustrated emotions.

_Luna… if only you were still alive. Then, maybe I won't have to fight against Kenji._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +2300 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Hyne Estate**

In his room, Kenji checked himself one last time on a tall wall mirror, running his right hand through his hair. Docked in fresh clothes consisting of a white shirt, khaki pants, and slippers, he exited his room, closing the door, and stopped by the next room, which was Kira's assigned room. He knocked twice on the door, asking for permission to come in.

The door opened, with Kira dressed in fresh clothes (which were also Kenji's, but loaned to him by Maria at Kenji's request) consisting of a blue shirt and shorts, and slippers. With the bath incident fresh in his mind, Kira felt a little embarrassed under his friend's gaze (despite his sincere apology and explaining a little of his maids' affections to him).

"Um… so, should we, uh, eat dinner now?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

Noticing the Strike pilot's embarrassed behavior, Kenji placed his left hand on his right shoulder to calm down his nerves.

"Kira, you don't have to be embarrassed around me. I'm sorry, uh, you had to witness that, but it couldn't be helped, thanks to my maids' honest advances, er, intentions. They kind of… grown attached to me personally, that's why."

"Oh… right. I didn't figure you're the type to attract girls a lot."

"**-Chuckle-** No… it's just that I don't realize that quality until I hear from any girl why they're attracted to me. Er, don't take me for a playboy… I'm just a modest and down-to-earth type of guy who minds his own business, that's all."

Kira glanced up at his friend with an amused smile.

"You can be full of surprises sometimes."

Kenji shrugged his shoulders in reply, pocketing his hands in his khaki pants.

"I'm just being me. Anyway, I guess Jeeves is already done making dinner. Let's not keep him waiting."

With the awkwardness of the bath incident around them dissipating slowly, the Gundam pilots proceeded downstairs to the dining room for a much needed dinner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +2305 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Allster Estate**

In contrast to the Hyne Estate, the Allster Estate was one of the biggest estates housing a social high-ranking individual, the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister, George Allster. Thanks to his position in the Atlantic Federation, which he acquired through various means, he was one of the few high-class Orb citizens who adopted to live and settle in the neutral kingdom.

Located on a quiet, cliff side near the beach front, the Allster Estate encompassed twice the area of the Hyne Estate. Greenery extended to about the same length as a football field, decorated to finer detail that caught the eye of visitors entering the estate at any time. As to security, concrete walls enclosed the entire estate, with several cameras positioned in key positions and slightly concealed by shrubbery and the like. The gate itself was made of elegant steel, and automatically opened or closed by a security system located inside the estate's mansion.

Inside the mansion's office room, which served as a workplace for George Allster, he and Peter Hyne were having a quiet chat over cigars and brandy, after dinner. Fllay retired to her room, exhausted from her stay in the _Archangel_.

"Now that I think about it, it seems kind of strange that you were in cordial terms with Lord Uzumi back there," Peter started, sipping his glass of brandy from his seat of a comfy sofa chair.

With his back facing his friend and guest while looking outside his window, George allowed a puff of cigar smoke escape his lips, before placing his cigar back in mouth.

"Oh that… I had some dealings with him some months ago, even before the Heliopolis incident. Did you notice he didn't direct a lot of his attention to me, while he was busy discussing with Captain Ramius and the others?" he asked.

Placing his unfinished glass of brandy on a small, circular table, Peter eyed the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister intently with curious eyebrows.

"What sort of dealings, if I may ask?"

"…Nothing that concerns you about, Peter. Don't take this the wrong way, but there are some secrets that can't be revealed to others, regardless of importance."

_Hmm… that sounds fishy. But, I better not push it,_ Peter thought, deciding not to tread further into the issue. He coughed lightly, then changing in a different topic to talk about openly, "So, now that you and Fllay are here in Orb, will you plan to remain at home, rather than traveling with the _Archangel_ and its crew to the EA Alaska Base?"

Deciding he had enough to smoke, George then snubbed out his cigar on a small ashtray on his desk, then turning face at his guest with an earnest manner.

"While it sounds more feasible at first, I'd rather go on with the _Archangel_ and its crew to the Alaska Base, or JOSHUA, to be precise. I have to present my report describing the ship and its involvement in Heliopolis, up to this present time. Plus, much to my surprise and dismay, my daughter is an enlisted EA officer of the ship. We're not sure when we could finally stay home in this estate."

Peter nonchalantly waved his right hand at George with a wry smile.

"I guess it can't turn out this much. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll retire to my temporary room which you humbly offered me to lodge. Thank you for a pleasant dinner also."

Giving a nod to him, George smiled back, walking up to his friend and patting his right shoulder as he stood up from his seat, preparing to leave the room.

"Thank you for those kind words, Peter. I'm glad dinner suited well to your taste. Well, I won't hold you any longer. By the first thing in the morning, I'll have my butler drive you back to the Onogoro Military Base, where you can return to the _Archangel_."

With a thankful bow to the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister, Peter then left the room to head upstairs to his assigned temporary quarters. Closing the lounge door behind him, he barely suppressed a cold shudder running through him along mid-way.

_Why am I getting this odd feeling from George? Hmm… something's not right about him. Nah… I must be getting tired. I hope Kenji saw the note I left over in our quarters in the Archangel. I'll have to look for him when I get back to the ship the next morning._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After watching his friend's exit and closing the lounge door behind him, George's friendly demeanor turned wary as he narrowed his eyes at the door. Walking behind his desk, he sat down on his chair when his telephone rang, prompting him to answer it.

"Yes?"

"…I see you're alive and well, Vice-Minister."

With his ears perking up and his eyes widening at the voice of the unknown caller, George regained composure quickly.

"Sir… I thank you for your concern."

"Dispense with the formalities. I've heard reports that you were onboard the legged ship known as the _Archangel_. How is it now?"

"At present, it's undergoing repairs in Orb's Onogoro Base. The repairs will probably last for 3 days the most, before it sails out to journey towards JOSHUA."

"Good… where are the prototype MS contained there? It was confirmed from several of our spies that there was more than one, aside from the expected 'Strike'."

"Yes sir. There's actually a second prototype MS that was brought along to the _Archangel_ by chance meeting. Its code name is 'Seraph'. And there's also an interesting fact about it, sir. It's rumored to house an 'N-Jammer Canceller', though I have to confirm it first."

"…An 'N-Jammer Canceller'…? Interesting… if this 'Seraph' indeed has it, I want its data on an optical disk immediately, and to be kept secret until we rendezvous in JOSHUA."

George nodded in reply.

"Yes sir, I'll do so at once. If I may ask, has the female spy holding documents of the 'Apocalypse Project' been found yet?"

"…No, our spies have yet to find her. Don't fail me. Remember the cause."

**-CLICK-**

The caller then hanged up, prompting George to place down the receiver back in place.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world..." he stated as a reminder, to a large globe of Earth next his right side.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 23; +2330 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Hyne Estate**

"Dinner was delicious as always, Jeeves. I'm witness to your cooking testament," Kenji commented to his butler in the dining room, where he and Kira were having a slice of chocolate cake for dessert. The two Gundam pilots' appetites had grown far thanks to their stay back in the _Archangel_, and they managed to consume an entire banquet of dinner meant for a group of people, rather than two individuals. With Satsuki and Mai cleaning up the dishes, Archibald remained by his young employer's side, attentive to their needs. Maria had stopped by earlier to bade good-night to Kenji, deciding to retire in her quarters.

"Your gracious compliments flatter me, young lord," he courteously bowed before Kenji and Kira. The latter, unaccustomed to seeing such formality displayed, couldn't come up with a reply, concentrating on his dessert first.

"Jeeves, you're exaggerating. You don't have to be so formal around me, you know, even though I haven't been here for a long time," Kenji dismissed off his butler's thankful reply with a wave of his left hand.

"Ahem. As much as you plead for me to do so, it's still one of my duties as your loyal servant," Archibald stated dutifully.

Rolling his eyes over while resignedly shaking his head, Kenji took a last bite of his chocolate cake, finishing it. Noticing his butler was standing attentively and waiting for a command from him, the Seraph pilot decided to dismiss him.

"Jeeves, Kira and I can clean up our plates. You can go to bed now. There's always tomorrow, you know."

The said butler was about to protest in reply, but upon seeing his young employer's dead-panned look at him stating finality, he opted to obey his command.

"Very well… I'll not impose. If you'll excuse me… young lord, Master Kira, good night."

Dutifully bowing at the two Gundam pilots, Archibald left them, heading over to his quarters to hit the sack. Watching his retreating form, Kira turned to Kenji with a questionable look on his face.

"You know, you didn't say you're an Orb noble back in the _Archangel_. You must have such loyal servants at your beckon."

Kenji's face twisted in a slight sneer, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Well… it's such a bothersome thing if I mentioned it to the ship's crew, especially Captain Ramius. Even your classmates from Heliopolis would look at me from a different light."

"Why do you say that?"

"**-Sigh-** I prefer having a quiet life, rather than having the spotlight on me. As to Jeeves, Maria, Satsuki, Mai, and two others who're already in bed, I don't treat them as mere servants --- they're more like family to me. They're happy with me seeing them this way, though Jeeves still retains his sense of duty to me, ever since I first hired him as a butler for this estate."

Finishing up his chocolate cake, Kira pushed aside his empty plate, downing his glass of milk served to him by Archibald after dinner. Setting the glass down on the dinner table, he sighed contently, then glancing at his host.

"How did you become an Orb noble by the way?" he asked.

Downing his glass of milk and setting it down on the dinner table, Kenji wiped his mouth with his provided napkin, then folding it neatly in a small square before replying.

"After I resigned from ZAFT and settled here in Orb, I took on a job as a freelance bodyguard, and advertised my services. Most clients hiring me were some of the main wealthy families that comprise that current government council headed by Lord Uzumi. I guess I was lucky enough to save up a lot of money, and after some time, here I am. Due to my job, I was garnering respect from this country's people, and I was quite well-known. In that sense, I attained a noble status. But, I prefer to dispense with formalities anyway."

After hearing his valid response and absorbing it in his mind, Kira wiped his mouth with his provided napkin, folding it neatly the same way Kenji did. Seeing the Strike pilot standing up from his seat to excuse himself, Kenji motioned his guest to go on to his assigned room and retire for the night, before he decided to impose helping him out with their dishes.

"I'll take care of our dishes. Go ahead and rest."

"But…"

"I insist, Kira. Now go."

Sensing the finality of his tone, Kira decided to heed his advice, and bade his friend good-night. Watching his retreating form leaving the dining room, Kenji picked up their dishes and headed inside the kitchen to clean them up. Inside, he stumbled upon Satsuki and Mai wiping their hands with small white towels. They gave surprised looks at him.

"Oh? Young lord, are you and Master Kira done with dessert? Let us clean your dishes for you," Satsuki offered.

"No, I'll be fine cleaning them myself, it won't take long. You two should go to bed," Kenji stated, looking at his maids in the eye.

Sensing it was pointless to argue (judging by his soft gaze directed at them) Satsuki and Mai bade him good-night, warmly giving a peck on the lips. A bit flustered from that, Kenji watched their retreating forms exit the kitchen with a smile.

_What am I going to do without them?_

He then resumed his task of cleaning up him and Kira's dishes, which took only a minute or two to accomplish. Afterwards, he wiped his hands dry with a small white towel tied firmly around the handle of the kitchen refrigerator. Looking around the kitchen one last time, he switched off the lights, doing the same thing in the dining room, before heading upstairs to his room.

After changing into his sleeping attire of white shirt and boxers, he tucked himself to bed and switched off his night-light. Kenji was then engulfed in the darkness of the night. Before closing his eyes to enter slumber, he could make out the image of his first love watching over him with a peaceful smile.

"Luna…" he quietly mouthed as he entered slumber.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**FOOTNOTES:**

**ZAFT Uniform Scheme**

ZAFT uniforms are also color coded, based on an individual's military achievements to date. They are as follows:

**Green:** Worn by common soldiers, technicians, or mobile suit pilots.

_Other Suggested Terms:_ Greens

0-0-0-0

**Olive:** Worn by soldiers in ground combat situations.

_Other Suggested Terms:_ Grunts

0-0-0-0

**Bright Green:** Worn by mechanics only.

_Other Suggested Terms:_ Grease monkeys

0-0-0-0

**Red:** Worn by elite soldiers or mobile suit pilots, typically the top graduates from ZAFT's academy. Although they are respected, soldiers who wear red do not necessarily have higher positions than their green-clad comrades. In many respects though, Reds fill the same function as non-commissioned officers in a traditional military.

_Other Suggested Terms:_ Reds, Redcoats, Aces

0-0-0-0

**Black:** Worn by the vast majority of officers, including ship captains. This is also the color worn by ZAFT's military bureaucracy.

_Other Suggested Terms:_ Blackcoats, Captain

0-0-0-0

**White:** Worn only by those who have distinguished themselves with considerable military achievements, and often those who have earned the Nebula Medal, ZAFT's highest military decoration. Officers who wear this uniform are almost always team commanders. This is a distinction similar to how Generals have different star ratings, but is in its own way unique.

_Other Suggested Terms:_ Commander, General (rare)

0-0-0-0

**Purple:** Worn by general/member of the PLANT Supreme Council, space navy task force commanders, officers otherwise above black-garbed ship captains and garrison commanders. In a traditional military, as a rule of thumb, these would be Lieutenant Colonel or above.

_Other Suggested Terms:_ Purplecoats, Minister, Task Force Commander, Lt. Colonel

0-0-0-0

Lastly, it should be noted that pilot suits are also colored a variety of colors, but these colors do not always correspond to rank. Typically, pilots who wear green or red uniforms wear the matching color of pilot suit. However, numerous varieties, such as purple, white, white and purple, and orange exist and are used, typically by elite pilots with custom units. Despite this, pilot suits usually have a stripe (or series of stripes not unlike real-life military chevrons) indicating rank, though what rank or superiority precisely indicated is unknown.

To personally note, I'll be using some of the suggested terms mentioned above as easy reference to some ZAFT officers or officials, that way it can be easier to understand for you readers. I hope this helps.


	28. Ep27: Emergences

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 27: Emergences **

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

"**_Word"_** denotes flashback speech

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 25; +0700 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Allster Estate**

In his assigned room, after getting up from bed and showering up, Peter donned his researcher lab attire, ready to leave. With a last check at himself on a provided drawer mirror near his bed, he exited his room, then heading quietly downstairs to the dining room, where he found the butler already up and about, readying a full breakfast on the wide, polished dining table.

"Good morning, Professor Hyne. How was your sleep?" he politely asked, glancing up at him.

"Most pleasant, I can say… wait, is that my breakfast ready? Oh no, please, you shouldn't have a well-prepared breakfast made for me. A cup of coffee will suffice," Peter replied, while feeling little overwhelmed at receiving such a stacked breakfast that necessarily could fill one's stomach for the rest of the day until dinner.

The butler merely dismissed Peter's implied request to almost skip breakfast, shaking his head in disagreement.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sir. Master Allster gave me explicit instructions to at least furnish you with a full breakfast, as a sign of appreciation for paying him a visit. It's also his best intentions that you at least be sought off well."

Judging by the butler's dignified and earnest expression on his face, Peter realized it'd be pointless to argue further. With a resigned shrug of his shoulders and smile, he took his seat after thanking the butler for the well-prepared breakfast he hesitantly decided to indulge in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 25; +0730 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Hyne Estate**

After washing himself up and dressed back into his EA uniform, Kira exited his assigned room, closing the door after him. As he made his way downstairs, a delicious aroma hit his nose fast and hard, making his stomach grumble lightly. Sheepishly looking at his stomach and rubbing it, he resumed his way to the dining room, where he was greeted at the sight of 10 children hungrily eating their breakfast around the wide, circular dining table they sat behind. The two maids he saw in the baths last night --- Mai and Satsuki --- were busy checking up on the children, fully dressed, while making sure they each had their fill and along with proper table manners.

Kira raised a wary left eyebrow at the sight.

_Children…? I didn't see them here last night… what are they doing here?_

Just then, two more maids emerged from the kitchen door nearby. The first had shoulder-length, blonde hair, with green eyes which seemed to shimmer suddenly. Her posture seemed to reveal a properly-raised character, as she walked with careful steps carrying a tray of orange juice. Behind her, the second had long, black hair, with gray eyes which seemed to be mistaken for a silver color. They seemed to be around the same height as Mai and Satsuki, which Kira presumed after gauging their height from a quick glance. Noticing particularly the second maid's passive expression on her face, the Strike pilot seemed to sense hardly a hint of emotion from her.

_What's with that look? It's almost as if she doesn't have emotions…_

Noticing Kira just standing near the dining room door, the first maid called him out, getting everyone's attention in the room directed at him.

"Good morning, Master Kira. Your breakfast will be prepared shortly. Please, take a seat," she greeted, beckoning the Strike pilot to take a seat at the end of the dining table, which he quite nervously obliged.

"Master Kira! Don't be shy, now, just relax," Mai cheerfully flirted, patting Kira's shoulders from behind. Remembering the bathing incident last night, Kira failed to fight off a small embarrassed blush on his cheeks, while meekly looking at Mai with a small smile.

"**-Sigh-** Mai, you're embarrassing him. Master Kira, what would you like to have to drink for breakfast? Orange juice, coffee, milk, water, or anything… that meets your wants...?" Satsuki offered, after slightly reprimanding Mai for her flirty manner displayed just now.

"Uh… orange juice, I guess," Kira meekly replied, glancing around at the children gathered around the dining table.

"Very well… oh, if you're wondering why these children are here, they're orphans the young lord allowed in the estate, which also doubles as an orphanage. He was kind enough to take them in, thanks to his unselfish heart of gold," Satsuki stated warmly.

Some of the children's faces beamed up at the mention of Kenji. As to children nature, they saw him as a big brother figure, considering him as family.

"Where's Kenji-onichan?" one little girl sitting next to Kira curiously asked, pausing to eat her breakfast.

"He'll be here soon Lena, because he arrived here in the house last night!" Mai cheerfully replied, walking behind the said little girl and patting her shoulders gently.

At that moment, Kenji walked in the dining room, freshly dressed and showered in his EA uniform, after catching the smell of breakfast inviting him in.

"Kenji-onichan!" the children exclaimed happily, and ceased eating their breakfasts. Within seconds, they quickly scampered off their seats, running to their big brother and encircled him like a swarm of bees, hugging his legs.

"Oof… **-Chuckle-** Hey kids… I'm home. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Kenji heartedly apologized, bending down to the children's heights and exchanging heartfelt hair ruffling and quick hugs with the children.

"We missed you, Kenji-onichan!" the little girl named Lena cried, burrowing her face on the Seraph pilot's right shoulder while relishing the warmth of the hug she was sharing with her big brother.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I had to do a lot of important adult stuff, so that's why I never could be home sooner," Kenji cooed, rubbing his right hand up and down on Lena's small back.

At the heart-warming sight, Kira couldn't help but stifle a tear out from his right eye, then blinking it quickly to regain composure while slightly smiling. Seeing a rare moment like this reminded him of his parents.

_Mom, Dad… I hope you're here and safe in Orb. I miss you both a lot._

Following an 'aw… how sweet!' remark from Mai, the rest of the maids in the dining room followed suit, sharing gladden smiles directed at their young employer, feeling touched by the sight in front of them. They knew well that the children badly missed their 'big brother'.

After gently breaking up the short reunion with the children, and motioning them to return eating their breakfast, Kenji stood up to his feet and noticed his maids' brightened expressions on their faces.

"Alexia, Isadora, Mai, and Satsuki… good morning to you all," he greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, young lord," the four maids greeted back, bowing courteously to their young employer.

After dispensing with the greetings and the like, breakfast resumed for everyone after Kenji joined in. The atmosphere in the room seemed to brighten, and it was the first time Kira had felt a happy feeling of spending time with loved ones. He could almost briefly put aside his experiences and thoughts of war behind, deciding to relish this moment as possible.

"You girls had your breakfast?" Kenji quipped to his maids, after having a cup of coffee poured before him by Isadora Caius, the maid who seemed to rarely express a hint of emotion on her face due to her quiet demeanor while she attended to the task of serving her young employer.

"Thanks, Isadora. Remember, just one smile is enough for everyday," Kenji reminded the said maid, taking hold of her hands briefly and eliciting a surprised, short cry from her. Feeling his gaze directed at her, Isadora couldn't help but blush lightly, and barely formed just a tiny smile and nod.

"Thank you… young lord," she meekly replied, watching her hands being released gently by Kenji. Watching her retreating form hurrying back inside the kitchen, he decided to hold back a chuckle, before turning his attention to his cup of coffee. Taking several sips from it, he glanced at Alexia Einhart, the maid with a proper posture and manner, asking Mai to take several dirty plates of the children who had finished eating back to the kitchen for clean-up.

"Alexia, Satsuki, what about you both…? Did you have your breakfast?" Kenji asked.

"Of course, young lord, we already had our usual early time. Don't mind us," Satsuki answered for the maids' behalf, before attending to several of the children done eating.

"Ok, I was just asking."

"Young lord, I hope you don't mind serving your usual breakfast special?" Alexia asked, standing attentively to hear out any commands given by her young employer.

"Sure… I don't mind the portion this time, I miss eating that," Kenji sheepishly replied, rubbing his grumbling stomach with his right hand.

"**-Giggle-** It shall be prepared right away."

With a small bow given to Kenji, Alexia walked back in the kitchen, followed after by Mai carrying a tray of dirty dishes needed to be cleaned. After watching their retreating forms, Kenji turned his attention to Kira.

"Good morning, Kira. You slept well?"

"Yeah, this is the first time I've felt well-rested. Thanks for inviting me here."

"No problem… it beats sleeping over on our bunk beds back in the _Archangel_, eh?"

"…Ha, ha… yeah, it sure is."

Kira then noticed one of the children tugging at the right sleeve of his uniform, getting his attention. He gave a kind smile to him before introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Kira. What's yours?"

"I'm Adrian. Um… can I call you Kira-onisan?"

"Er… sure, I'm ok with that."

"Cool! Now we got another onisan to play with! Can you play with us, please?"

Before Kira could kindly refuse the said little boy's offer, Adrian and the rest of the children unleashed one of the most powerful secret weapons created in childhood --- the puppy-dog eyes.

Yup, nobody could escape the implied child-like innocence mirrored in those eyes.

Taken back by this sudden action, Kira could feel his willpower to refuse dwindling rapidly. Meanwhile, Kenji chuckled deep down upon seeing the Strike pilot's helpless expression. Feeling his gaze directed at him, Kira turned to Kenji for help.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. Once you look at those eyes, there's no way out," the Seraph pilot joked, turning down the offer to help his friend out of his sudden situation with the children.

Seeing there was no way out, Kira resignedly signed, before smiling back at Adrian.

"Ok… I'll play with you guys for a while."

_Kenji, you traitor, some friend you are,_ he disappointedly spoke inwardly at Kenji.

A triumphant cheer erupted from the children, as they and Adrian began dragging Kira along with them, forcing him off his seat. Giving one last desperate look at Kenji, he swallowed his disappointment upon hearing an unexpected reply from him.

"Don't worry, for I'll save your share of breakfast. Have fun with them!"

Watching the children and Kira's retreating forms heading towards the large backyard veranda of his mansion through one of its three doors in the dining room, Kenji then started waiting in his seat for breakfast to be served. He rested his arms on the dining table, then drumming his right hand's fingers on it, echoing his waiting.

Satsuki couldn't help but shake her head amusedly after witnessing the small event, as she started collecting the remainder of dirty plates to be carried to the kitchen for cleaning. She turned to Kenji with a wistful smile.

"I think they're starting to like Master Kira, young lord, don't you think?"

The Seraph pilot smiled back in reply at his maid.

"**-Chuckle-** You're right on that, Satsuki."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 25; +0745 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Allster Estate**

After having breakfast, which, according to the butler, was compliments from George, Peter decided to leave, knowing he needed to be back in the Onogoro Military Base. There was another important matter he had to attend to immediately, upon recollecting his thoughts and forming his next course of action.

_I need to see Lord Uzumi personally, before Kenji does. My worst fear will certainly arise… and I better check to see if Aile managed to escape safely from Heliopolis and head back here in Orb. My gut instinct is telling me that he's somehow alive… _

After making a last check on not leaving behind any valuables in his assigned room, Peter made his way downstairs to the door, where he was surprised to find the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister freshly dressed in a new business suit (minus the tie), and along with the butler, ready and waiting.

"Good morning, Peter! I hope the breakfast prepared for you was suited to your taste," George greeted with a jovial smile.

"Yes, it was delicious, but… a little too much though. I was about to make up my mind to look for you in your room, but I find that you're already here and waiting for me," Peter casually replied, shaking off his surprise to find his friend's sudden appearance waiting for him.

"**-Chuckle-** I'm glad to hear that. Oh, you're probably going to ask me if I had breakfast as well… I had an early start before you an hour ago."

"Ah… ok. Oh yes, what about Fllay? She is presently registered as an official crew member of the _Archangel_, so she must return back there ASAP, or otherwise Captain Ramius wouldn't be pleased."

"Not to worry, she'll return to her duties as soon as she wakes up and gets breakfast. I've already reminded the butler here about Fllay, he'll drive her back to the Onogoro Military Base," George stated, placing his right hand at his butler's left shoulder in assurance.

"Of course, sir, it shall be done as you instructed. May I suggest that you and Professor Hyne be on your way now? I'm certain you both have some important tasks to attend to wherever you're headed," the butler stated, bowing politely.

"Ah yes… thanks for the reminder, Henry. Can you get the car ready?" George asked.

The said butler named Henry immediately left through the front door, scrambling to have a white, classic limousine ready to fetch his esteemed employer and his guest and drop them off to their intended destination. Both George and Peter exited, the former closing and locking the front door after him, and awaited their transportation, which promptly arrived within a few minutes. With the butler opening the right-side passenger door of the limo for them, Peter and George climbed in. Closing the passenger door after them, the butler immediately climbed in the driver's seat of the limo and started driving it off.

After exiting through the main gate, the limo then headed for the island roadway connecting the main island of Orb with two neighboring islands --- Kaguya, which housed Orb's mass-driver, intended for space travel, and Onogoro, which housed its main military base.

"Does your butler know we're supposed to be back in the Onogoro Military Base?" Peter asked his friend seated next his right.

"Yes, he knows, for I already instructed him just last night to do this, so don't fret, Peter," George replied, casually waving off his left hand at his said friend.

"Oh... I see."

Looking at the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister from the corner of his right eye, Peter could sense a small change in his demeanor. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel little wary before his presence, as George kept his eyes fixed on the road in front of him.

_This feeling again from last night… what is it telling me?_

George stole a quick glance at his friend, then realizing his slight gaze directed at him.

"Is something the matter, Peter?" he asked with a wry grin.

"Oh, er… no, there's nothing wrong. Sorry, don't mind me," Peter fibbed, trying to laugh lightly off his gut feeling regarding the person seated next him.

"Very well… if you say so," George stated, peculiarly looking at his friend for a second or so with a raised, right eyebrow before returning his gaze at the road in front of him.

Sighing relieved deep down, Peter decided to keep to himself for the duration of the ride, turning his attention to the inspiring view of the ocean.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 25; +0900 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Onogoro Island - Military Base**

After done proceeding with breakfast and spending some fun time with the orphaned children of the Hyne Estate, Kenji and Kira made their way back to the military base via hitching a ride from the same Orb MP who had previously dropped them off in the Hyne Estate (it was later found out by Kira that Kenji had arranged the Orb MP to fetch them and drive them back to the military base). After thanking the Orb MP for his trouble in fetching them, Kenji and Kira went through multiple security checkpoints of the military base in a breeze, thanks to their temporary IDs issued by Morgenroete, Inc.

As the two Gundam pilots of the _Archangel_ entered the hallways of Morgenroete, Inc. and headed for the MS testing area, where the Seraph and Strike Gundams were housed for diagnostics and testing, they were greeted by passing engineers, some waving at them, while others giving a small smile or nod as they passed by. Amusingly, some female engineers couldn't help but blush and giggle lightly as their eyes met with the two Gundam pilots. After passing by another small group of female engineers who did the abovementioned action, Kira couldn't help but blush lightly in embarrassment and look down on the floor, while Kenji strolled on with an inward chuckle, putting up a casual look on his face.

Arriving in front of the door leading to the MS testing area, Kenji and Kira were greeted by two guards standing by, with one of them opening the door for them via a keypad lock. Within seconds, the two Gundam pilots were greeted by the sight of their deactivated, parked MS. They then entered inside.

"There you two are! We couldn't possibly continue with your MS diagnostics without your help frankly, since they're yours to begin with," a female engineer exclaimed, who had came out of nowhere to approach the two male teens, startling them little. Upon doing a second take on her, Kira realized it was the same engineer he had coordinated with in regards to the Strike's check-up last night.

"Miss Cassandra! We're sorry if we're late, there were some personal things to take care of," the Strike pilot apologized, bowing slightly at her respectfully.

The said female engineer merely waved off Kira's apology with her right hand, before turning to Kenji.

"No, no, that's fine. As long as you came here before the afternoon, that's acceptable. Oh, yes, Kenji, isn't it? The engineer you helped with mostly in your MS's check-up last night, he's been assigned to another important task. He gives you his apologies for this, for the announcement came unexpected. Anyways, according to Chief Simmons, she's assigned me to be your coordinated engineer, so I'll be dealing with you both when resuming your MS's check-ups today."

The Seraph pilot took out his hands from his pant pockets as he stood attentively.

"Oh… ok. I was kind of getting used to talking over with that engineer, so that's a shame. Anyway, I guess Kira and I should immediately resume our work in our MS?"

"Ha, ha… I like people like you getting straight to the point. Yeah, let's begin then."

A cough suddenly caught the group's attention, prompting them to turn facing its source, which belonged to a familiar looking individual. Docked in researcher attire, he sported short, gray hair with azure eyes which seemed to shimmer little in a hint of recognition. In addition, he grew a trimmed moustache that adorned his wizened skin, showing a sign of his old years.

The said female engineer named Cassandra peeped out a surprised cry at his presence.

"Oh… Professor Kato! This is a surprise."

At the sound of the abovementioned name, Kenji and Kira stared at her with widen eyes then back at the newcomer standing before them.

"Professor Kato…?" they stammered in disbelief.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, on the military base outskirts of Onogoro Island, the ZAFT Shinonome-Zala teams were assembled in a quiet area, disguised in Morgenroete engineer uniforms, as they met up with one of the two ZAFT spies who previously met them in their rendezvous two days ago. The spy handed over fake IDs to the two ZAFT teams. While they patched up their received fake IDs, the spy explained the security details over in Morgenroete, Inc.

"Those fake IDs should allow you all to get in the less restricted areas of Morgenroete. The inner levels have tight security, and my partner and I couldn't make IDs for there on such short notice, after we received your transmission from the _Isadora_."

Glancing at his fake ID, Eiji shrugged his shoulders contentedly, before turning face to the spy with a question.

"Well that can't be helped. Speaking of which, where's your partner now?"

"Oh him… well, he's already back inside Morgenroete, trying to find access to the deeper, restricted levels of the place as we speak."

"Heh… I feel funny wearing this uniform. It doesn't suit me well," Barry remarked, tugging at the collar of his Morgenroete engineer uniform.

"Same here as well… this makes us look like grease monkeys," Dearka added, donning the cap of his Morgenroete engineer uniform.

"There's no use for complaining, guys, so get used to it," Nicol assured his complaining comrades with his usual cheerful smile.

While the rest of the ZAFT Shinonome-Zala teams mingled with each other, Ryu approached Eiji discussing last clarification of intelligence from the ZAFT spy, before seeing him off to head back to Morgenroete Inc., so as not to rouse suspicion among his superiors. Seeing the Crusader Squad leader standing before him, Eiji turned to him with an alarmed manner.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

Ryu had an earnest expression on his face, which made Eiji raise a curious right eyebrow at him. The Crusader Squad leader then piped in a personal question.

"Eiji… your conflict with Commander Hyne… if you ever happened to see him in person, what do you intend to do about him?"

Eiji's passive look turned into a serious one, as he locked his eyes with Ryu. The remark clearly brought up last night's serious talk back in his hotel room, making him remember it. His right hand slowly clenched into a tight fist, and he then faced away from his said comrade.

"…To be honest… I'm not sure. I still consider him a traitor."

Ryu sadly shook his head in disagreement, before placing his right hand on Eiji's left shoulder from behind.

"Personally speaking, I don't consider him as so. But deep down, I know you still consider him as your best friend."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the dry dock area of the Morgenroete compound, several Orb technicians were working on repairs to the damaged _Archangel_. While the repairs were going on, inside the EA legged-warship's main bridge, Natarle and Arnold were watching the repairs resuming outside the main bridge's window. Behind them, the rest of the bridge crew was at their posts, doing routine check-ups of the ship and monitoring for any potential damage to be repaired.

The main bridge's doors opened, allowing Murrue to step inside and greet the bridge crew, before taking her official seat. Noticing her presence, Natarle turned facing her with her serious, work demeanor. But deep down, she harbored some resentment towards Murrue, due to her inability to run the _Archangel_ crew effectively and properly.

"Captain, with your permission, I want to use this opportunity to overhaul the _Archangel's_ internal systems, so that we can be more prepared in battle," the second-in-command stated.

"Very well, Natarle, you may do so," Murrue replied, nodding to her in approval.

With that said, Natarle walked off, exiting the bridge. Feeling her presence leaving behind her, Murrue couldn't help but sigh worriedly, recalling her previous conflicts with the second-in-command.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After being dropped off in front of the Morgenroete compound by his butler, George and Peter proceeded on their way back to the _Archangel_. Flashing their temporary-issued military IDs to several Orb MPs inside guarding the compound, they were allowed access with no hassle. As the two men made their way inside, they started up an amicable chat with each other so as not to let themselves drift into boredom just returning to the _Archangel_ and reporting to Murrue, as by procedure.

"This place never ceases to amaze me. It seems to be built with such high technology and resources to be found than in any other military base in Earth," George commented, looking around his environment impressed, as he and Peter entered inside the dry dock area and spotted the _Archangel_ in midst of its repairs conducted by several Orb technicians scattered around the EA legged-warship.

"Can't disagree with you there, George, and…" Peter suddenly trailed off from his statement, leaving his said friend wondering why he suddenly broke off their conversation.

"What's wrong, Peter? Cat got your tongue?" George looked on at his friend, then following his gaze directed to a small group of people passing by from a distance.

"It can't be… ha, ha… he's alive! Aile, you lucky devil…!" Peter instantly exclaimed in glee, upon recognizing the figure of Professor Kato chatting with his nephew and Kira and motioning them to walk with him to his office. With that said, he broke off in a maddening dash, surprising George and leaving him behind.

"Hey, Peter, wait up!" the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister exclaimed, then starting running after his friend's hurried figure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In her office, chief MS researcher Erica Simmons started preparing a report on the Seraph and Strike Gundams, along with their abilities and pilots. Adjusting a headset-mic recorder before wearing it, her phone suddenly rang, prompting her to answer it.

"Hello… oh, Ryuta… yes, mommy will be home later. Don't worry, I'll be there in time for dinner with you and daddy, ok? Love you, honey."

Hanging up her phone back in place, Erica then sat down on her chair, wearing the headset-mic recorder. Looking at her booted-up PC, she logged inside its GUI, opening an interactive archive pertaining to Orb's MS research. She switched on the headset-mic recorder by pushing an ON button provided on the cover of the left earphone. Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, she then started.

"Record log: **March 25, C.E.71**. Record code: **Orb-0325**. This recording describes a documented report on the two prototype MS --- Seraph and Strike --- harbored in the prototype EA legged-warship, the _Archangel_."

"Introducing first is the **GAT-X105** code-named Strike, which was one of the five prototype MS manufactured in the former satellite colony, Heliopolis. The Strike was the only MS controlled under the EA, while the remaining four prototypes --- Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel --- are currently in ZAFT's possession. At first, the Strike seemed overwhelming in terms of performance; however, that also is based on the pilot's ability to bring out its full potential."

"Open 'Reference: **Strike-GINN**', with Reference code: **X105-1**."

By her voice-command, her PC's screen displayed recorded video footage of the Strike's first operation in Heliopolis, which also showed its battle with a ZAFT MS GINN. Taking a glance at it, Erica continued, folding her arms and crossing her legs while seated.

"The combat data from the Strike's first battle with a ZAFT MS GINN seemed insufficient, due to its OS being incomplete at that time. But, it was ironic that a Coordinator was needed to fix it. Hearing this, I also believe that Coordinators have better ability at piloting mobile suits than Naturals do."

"Piloted by a young Coordinator named Kira Yamato, a college student from Heliopolis, the Strike was designed for overall combat performance --- long, medium, and close range --- and its combat multi-role was derived from the other four prototypes now in ZAFT's possession."

Pausing to catch her breath and clear her throat, Erica resumed her report.

"Close 'Reference: **Strike-GINN**'. Open 'Reference: **Archangel-Course**', with Reference code: **X105-10**."

By her voice-command, her PC's screen then displayed a map of the Earth, which contained the _Archangel's_ expected planned route to the EA Central HQ located in Alaska.

"The Strike was taken into the _Archangel_, whose crew was EA officers led by Captain Murrue Ramius. After several run-ins with pursuing ZAFT forces, the _Archangel_ managed to land in Earth, thanks to the EA 8th Fleet's sacrifice and delaying the ship's space pursuers. Originally the _Archangel_ was expected to land in the EA Central HQ located in Alaska; however, a mistimed rendezvous with the Strike forced the ship to diverge from its intended course, and instead landing directly into ZAFT-controlled North Africa territory."

"Close 'Reference:** Archangel-Course**'. Open 'Reference: **Desert Tiger**', with Reference code: **X105-11**."

By Erica's next voice-command, her PC's screen then displayed a video footage of the Strike's first desert skirmish with the ZAFT force led by Andrew 'Andy' Waltfeld, the 'Desert Tiger'.

"Having landed on the Libyan Desert, the _Archangel_ was then attacked by another ZAFT force led by Andrew 'Andy' Waltfeld, commonly known as the 'Desert Tiger'. Forced into another battle, Kira fought against him with sluggish results, as the Strike wasn't initially adapted to its new environment in Earth. But thanks to his incredible Coordinator skills, Kira was able to quickly re-program the Strike to fight in the desert, which led to him defeating the BuCUEs and Andrew Waltfeld's LaGOWE, two ZAFT MS considered to be top-notch in ground warfare."

"Close 'Reference: **Desert Tiger**'. Open 'Reference: **Strike-Water**', with Reference code: **X105-2**."

The next voice-command prompted Erica's PC's screen to display a video footage of the Strike's skirmish with the ZAFT underwater force led by Marco Morassim.

"Kira's next battles then took place in the Red Sea with a ZAFT underwater force led by Marco Morassim, well-known for his exploits in the Carpentaria area. Again, Kira proved his adaptability in underwater battles, along with his cooperation with Lt. Commander Mwu La Flaga's Skygrasper, which served as a support fighter unit in ferrying any of the Strike's three main packs."

"Also another side-note is that the _Archangel's_ chain of command has problems, due to frequent disputes between Lt. Commander Murrue Ramius and Lt. JG Natarle Badgiruel. Both women have different personalities and views in running the _Archangel_ effectively. Lt. Commander Ramius, though projecting a tough and competent front, has actually a kind-hearted nature, and is prepared to overlook military protocol when it conflicts with humanistic impulses. Lt. JG Badgiruel on the other hand, is a superb tactical analyst with keen judgment and a knack for decision-making. After checking her background records, it's noted she's a child of a military family, making her a stickler for military regulations."

"Close 'Reference:** Strike-Water**'. Open 'Reference: **SEED**', with Reference code: AK000."

The next voice-command then prompted Erica's PC's screen to display a video footage showing various research data involving the human genetic structure.

"After evaluating the overall data of the Strike, this clearly shows that Kira's abilities in piloting the Strike prove to be far beyond those of normal Coordinators. This leaves me to believe that his aptitude in piloting the Strike could be related to the controversial concept SEED (**S**uperior **E**volutionary **E**lement **D**estined-factor), which was originally researched by the late George Glenn, the first Coordinator. The research is currently on-going by Professor Aile Kato, a Natural genius whose intelligence can be measured to that of a Coordinator. He relates that this concept can be applied to both Coordinators and Naturals alike, and it represents the next evolution of humanity."

"Another individual who's believed to possess the SEED factor as Kira Yamato is Coordinator Kenji Hyne, pilot of the **GAT-XP01** code-named Seraph, a mysterious prototype MS also manufactured in Heliopolis, under the direction of Professor Aile Kato. Unlike the previous five main prototypes --- Aegis, Blitz, Buster, Duel, and Strike --- the Seraph was designed for unknown purposes. Its overall performance is considered superior than the abovementioned five main prototype MS.

"Close 'Reference: **SEED**'. Open 'Reference: **Kenji Hyne**', with Reference code: **XP01-1**."

The next voice-command then prompted Erica's PC's screen to display a background profile of Kenji Hyne.

"Like Kira Yamato, Kenji Hyne proved to possess a high adaptability in piloting the Seraph. According to a confidentiality report from Lt. Commander Ramius, he hails from the first-generation of Coordinators, same as Kira. After he and his relative uncle, Professor Peter Hyne, were accidentally involved with the _Archangel_ during the Heliopolis incident, he was later forced to fight alongside the Strike, using the Seraph that he and his uncle were mysteriously brought aboard on in the first place."

"A quick background check reveals that Kenji Hyne is also considered as nobility, having attained the status through unimaginable wealth he amassed during his initial stay in Orb. He's noted to also exert some small portion of influence in Orb's government, though the Orb council denies the fact. It was later revealed by Professor Peter Hyne to the _Archangel's_ chain of command that Kenji was originally a ZAFT soldier, but due to personal circumstances, he later resigned and retired to Orb instead."

"Close 'Reference: **Kenji Hyne**'. Open 'Reference: **Seraph-Bio**', with Reference code: **XP01-2**."

The next voice-command then prompted Erica's PC's screen to display video footage of the Seraph's previous battles up until to present.

"With Kenji Hyne behind its controls, the Seraph proved to be an unrivaled MS and a life-saver for the _Archangel_ and its crew. Like the Strike, it can also adapt to the various environment it's in, as demonstrated in its battles starting from space to the Libyan Desert and the Red Sea. Its specs are overwhelming at a glance --- it certainly is heavily armed, but can still be agile despite the weight increase from its weapons. This goes to show that its pilot proves to be the key factor in bringing out its true potential. While I might consider delving further in this prototype MS, it'd do Professor Kato injustice without his permission, since it's his creation."

Erica then paused, swiveling her seat facing away from her PC. She looked down on her office carpeted floor, folding her arms and furrowing her eyebrows in consideration before resuming her report.

"Based from the overall records of the Seraph and Strike, it goes to show that possibly both Kira Yamato and Kenji Hyne are remarkable subjects needed to be further studied."

After realizing the meaning of her last statement, Erica shook her head in disagreement, then deciding to end her report.

"Delete last statement of the report. End recording."

Turning off her headset-mic recorder, Erica removed it from her head and placed it inside one of her desk drawers as she swiveled facing her PC. After closing the applications that were run in PC, she shut it down. Her office door then opened, revealing an Orb male technician hesitantly stepping inside and getting her attention. She glanced up at him.

"Yes? What is the matter?" she inquired.

"Chief Simmons, Professor Kato has arrived with the Strike and Seraph pilots Kira Yamato and Kenji Hyne, and also with Professor Peter Hyne and the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister George Allster," the Orb technician replied.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting Professor Kato to reel in a crowd. Very well, I'll be on my way now to meet them."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah, Professor Kato, what's with such a group you brought along?" Erica quipped with a smile as she greeted the said person with a small entourage consisting of Kira, Kenji, Peter, and George behind him as they arrived in front of a door leading to the experimental testing area's hangar bay.

Aile casually shrugged his shoulders, pointing with his left thumb at Peter and George behind him.

"I was amazed to meet up with Peter here, and he had the courtesy to bring in another guest to come along with me and the MS pilots here. Ah, yes, where are my manners? Erica, meet Professor Peter Hyne, specialist in electronic warfare. He's the one I mentioned to you about when I was in Heliopolis. Also, this is the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister George Allster," he then introduced the said persons, who shook hands with Erica one at a time.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Chief Simmons. I was dumbfounded and relieved to find Aile here alive and kicking, especially when I was worried sick about him since Heliopolis," Peter stated.

"The same here with Peter, ma'am… I too somewhat got mixed up with the _Archangel's_ affair. It's a long story though…" George spoke.

Erica smiled again, slightly amused by the visitor's remarks. Looking back at Aile, Peter, and George, she then turned her attention at Kira and Kenji, who respectfully saluted her.

"Oh please, there's no need for military greetings, you two. So you two must be Kira Yamato and Kenji Hyne, pilots of the Strike and the Seraph," she dismissed the salutes directed at her with a wave of her left hand.

It was then Cagalli entered the scene, docked in her Desert Dawn attire (minus the combat vest and gloves) as she joined the group and noticed particularly Kira and Kenji, who turned their attention at her.

"Oh… Cagalli… what are you doing here?"

"Hmm… do you want to tag along as well?"

Cagalli placed her hands on her hips, looking annoyed at the two Gundam pilots standing before her.

"Yeah, do you two have a problem with me being here?"

Noticing the group's attention directed at her, Erica introduced Cagalli to them.

"Ah, princess, what brings you here?" then noticing her annoyed look directed at her, Erica surmised her answer, "Oh well, there's no use asking that to you. Anyway, Kira, Kenji, both the Strike and the Seraph are undergoing repairs, as per agreement. However, beyond this door I'd like to show you all something."

Walking up to the nearby keypad lock with a card reader, Erica slid her ID on the card reader, then punching in several buttons. Within seconds, the large door before the group opened, allowing them inside the hangar. As they stepped inside the hangar, its lights then opened, revealing ten prototype MS sporting similar design to the Strike. The group let out a surprised cry at the sight, except for Erica and Aile, who simply grinned at their reactions.

"These are…" Kira mouthed amazed.

"…Gundams?" Kenji finished the Strike pilot's statement, sharing the same feeling as him and looking around the hangar.

"These prototype MS are dubbed as 'M1 Astrays'. They can be considered as the mass-produced versions of the Strike, since they partially share its design," Aile stated, introducing the said gathered MS to the group.

Cagalli's face turned crest-fallen as she commented on the M1 Astray units, getting the group's attention.

"The M1 Astrays exist to help Orb keep its neutral position. Since Orb is a country bound by its neutrality, it's needed to maintain its neutrality by amassing this kind of power in the form of the M1 Astrays," she then turned her expression on her face to a sour one, "But I still think my father betrayed Orb's ideals by working with the Alliance."

Erica shook her head in disagreement with the statement.

"Come now, princess, your father honestly didn't know that the Orb council went along with the MS G-Project without his consent, since they believed it'd be best for Orb."

Cagalli felt angered by the remark as she glanced at Erica.

"What makes you so sure about that? When I personally went there in Heliopolis to see for myself that those five MS prototypes of the G-Project existed, I knew deep down father was a traitor."

Kira's eyes shimmered as he remembered Cagalli's remark back in Heliopolis.

"_**Father… I knew you were a traitor!"**_

_Cagalli,_ he sadly thought while he fixed his gaze at the said teenage girl standing before him.

Seeing it was no use in persuading Cagalli the real truth about her father's involvement in the G-Project, Erica tiredly sighed. Aile simply shook his head sadly, placing his hands behind his back.

"Oh well… I guess there's no use in arguing with this silly girl. Everyone, we'll just leave the princess alone and cooling her temper. If you'll follow me please…" Erica motioned the group to follow after her as they entered the next room. Feeling embarrassed for being reprimanded by Erica, Cagalli decided to follow after the group at the last second.

The group found themselves stepping inside the control room of a test area. Various operators were seated behind their terminals, continuously typing at them and monitoring a test run of three M1 Astray MS piloted by three female Natural pilots Asagi Caldwell, Juri Wu Nien, and Mayura Labatt. Each M1 Astray seemed to struggle to move, as demonstrated by the sluggish movements of the said MS pacing back and forth inside the test area.

"**-Sigh-** It's still the same result as last time…" Aile muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief at the sluggish performance of the three M1 Astrays.

_Hmm… so these M1 Astrays will serve as the backbone of Orb's military force, then, _George thought, eyeing warily at the three M1 Astrays.

Meanwhile, com-link chatter by the three M1 Astray pilots sounded throughout the control room.

"Damn it… why can't this MS move any faster!" Mayura cursed.

"The movements seem stiffer than usual. I can't seem to barely move my M1 Astray than just baby steps," Asagi commented.

"It's definitely the OS in our M1 Astrays that's the main problem. It has to be," Juri concluded her opinion.

"Quite awkward, I say. What's slowing those M1 Astrays down?" Peter inquired, turning to Aile for an answer. It was Erica who answered his question instead, then turning face to Kira and Kenji with a knowing smile, startling them a bit.

"As you can see, the M1 Astrays are currently awkward to control at first. The OS installed in them was done by Professor Kato here; however, he lacks the precise skill in reprogramming them to be as powerful as the Strike and the Seraph. What we like to ask you both is that…"

"…we want you to help us develop the ideal OS that can make the M1 Astrays powerful as the Strike and the Seraph themselves," Aile finished Erica's statement, glancing at Kira and Kenji, who were taken aback with the offer.

Cagalli and Peter glanced uneasy at the two Gundam pilots standing at front of them, as they looked back at the three M1 Astrays continued sluggish performance, considering the offer.

"I… I'm not sure what to say about this. What about you, Kenji?" Kira asked the Seraph pilot, who folded his arms and changed the expression on his face into a thoughtful one. He then shrugged his shoulders in resignation.

"…I don't see the harm in doing it. Sure, why not?"

Erica and Aile smiled contentedly at the reply.


	29. Ep28: Kira and Kenji

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 28: Kira and Kenji**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

"**_Word"_** denotes flashback speech

**_-Word-_** denotes flashback sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 28; +1300 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; City Area**

After going with their separate ways temporarily to gather more info on the whereabouts of the _Archangel_, the ZAFT Zala-Shinonome team decided to rendezvous and discuss what they've found so far.

For Athrun and Nicol, they took notice on the peaceful environment of the city as they proceeded to rendezvous with the others.

"It's weird how peaceful the city is, despite the battle five days ago," the Blitz pilot commented to his comrade with a contented smile on his face.

"Yeah… this place seems peaceful as the PLANTS. Maybe even more," the Aegis pilot added, glancing around his surroundings and observing civilians strolling on with their daily lives.

After several minutes of casual strolling, Athrun and Nicol then met up with the rest of the Zala-Shinonome team in the city main square, as their agreed rendezvous.

"So, you two found any new info?" Dearka asked.

Nicol shook his head in reply, "Nope… we found no leads. What about you and Yzak?"

The silver-haired Duel pilot pocketed his hands in his engineer pants with an annoyed look on his face, before answering Nicol.

"…Nothing. We couldn't find any info regarding the legged ship."

Barry folded his arms with a doubtful look on his face.

"You know, I wonder if the legged ship is even in Orb. Maybe it really was driven off by the Orb army?"

Eiji shook his head in disagreement, folding his arms in the same manner while his reply garnered everyone's attention.

"No. It has to be in Orb. We need conclusive evidence either way if it is or isn't here. Without it, we can't seem to proceed on with the mission."

Lisa raised a left eyebrow at the Spawn pilot, with the tone of her voice sounding doubt.

"Are you even sure about that, Eiji? It's like finding a needle in a haystack!"

Eiji wryly grinned at her in his contemplating position.

"Lisa, I'm sure of it, or otherwise this whole thing would actually be a wild goose chase in the first place. Listen, I'm not about to make everyone in this group an ass, so you can trust me on this one."

Feeling peeved by the remark, Lisa mustered enough willpower to not show her displeasure in public, opting for a silent acceptance. As if sensing her displeasure, Ryu placed his right hand on her left shoulder from behind to calm her down, while whispering something coherent to her left ear.

"Lisa, I know you're not starting to get along with Eiji because of his methods, but it's something you have to learn to adapt. We can safely trust him to take the next decisive course of action in locating the legged ship. Why did Captain Aster actually assigned him to lead our squad in the first place?"

Sighing resignedly deep down, Lisa nodded to her squad mate, patting his right hand over with hers affectionately.

"Thank you, Ryu," she quietly mouthed.

Athrun couldn't help but notice mixed reactions from the rest of the group as he stared at Eiji worriedly.

_It can't be helped that everyone's feeling edgy by Eiji's methods for this recon mission on the legged ship, but it's safe to assume him taking charge and deciding the next course of action for the rest of the group._

Sensing some uncertainty from the rest of the group, Eiji softened his serious demeanor with little anxiety brewing in him.

"…I'm sorry if my previous remark offended any of you, but you all have to see the paramount importance of this recon mission on the legged ship. We've come this far to catch it and we're not about to let it escape from our grasp again, just like back up in space! It's clearly perceived as a threat to ZAFT," he apologized.

Nicol and Miho nodded in agreement, with the former voicing out his support for the Spawn pilot.

"Don't worry, Eiji, we feel the same way as you are. All of us are with you 100 percent!"

Dearka and Barry grinned together at Eiji, giving him a right thumbs-up. Yzak simply sighed annoyingly, then smirking at the rest of his squad mates. Ryu and Lisa gave a contented look at the Spawn pilot.

Athrun glanced back and forth at the rest of group, then piping in an important question.

"Well, shall we all get a move on?"

"That's the next thing I was about to speak out, but thanks for beating me to it, Athrun. Alright, people, follow me!" Eiji stated, motioning the rest of the ZAFT Zala-Shinonome team to follow after him. As the team continued their recon on the _Archangel_, Yzak couldn't help but add a comment as he glanced around the city surroundings.

"Orb is sure a strange place."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, March 28; +1400 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Onogoro Military Base**

As the _Archangel_ underwent extensive repairs in the dry dock area, inside one of its hallways, Murrue gathered round the Heliopolis teens (minus Kira and Fllay) for an important announcement.

"I'd like to inform you all that you'll be able to briefly visit your parents, although I have to remind you once again that you're still not able to leave the ship," the _Archangel _Captain announced with a gladden smile, eliciting happy, joyous reactions from the Heliopolis teens.

"Really, that's great! I've been worried sick about my folks," Tolle said relieved, while hugging his girlfriend close to his side.

"I miss my parents a lot, Tolle," Miriallia stated with a smile.

"Whew… I'm relieved to hear that," Sai spoke, adjusting his yellow-tinted specs.

"We can at least get to see our parents before we leave, guys," Kuzzey reminded, sharing the small jubilation his friends were holding.

Waiting awhile for the small celebration to pipe down, Murrue coughed lightly, getting the teens' attention, before continuing on with another reminder.

"Anyways, you can see your parents in the base's waiting area inside. You're permitted to leave at once. Don't forget your duties onboard the ship, though I doubt you need to be reminded of that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside his personal office, Lord Uzumi sat alone behind his desk, examining two personal files on Kira Yamato and Kenji Hyne displayed on his PC's monitor. His eyes narrowed warily at the extensive background info on the two Gundam pilots of the _Archangel_. His right hand moved the mouse, manipulating it to zoom in closely on the Gundam pilots' faces.

He couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in slight anticipation at the sight of Kenji's face particularly.

_Lord Kenji Hyne… how on earth did he and his uncle Peter Hyne get mixed up in the Archangel's affairs? And also to see Kira Yamato in the ship as well… this has to be fate… _

It was then he felt a twang of foreboding creep him and disappearing suddenly. Placing his left hand over his beating heart, he then looked up at his office's ceiling.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the MS factory area, Cagalli paced about, looking around at the parked M1 Astrays undergoing daily maintenance by several Orb technicians, before her eyes fell at the last two MS in the room --- the Strike and the Seraph. Upon seeing them, her mind suddenly thought about Kira and Kenji, and she set forth to look for them, expecting them to be inside their MS's cockpit, working their check-ups as always. After nearing the Strike and gazing upwards at its opened cockpit, she noticed an Orb technician typing instead of Kira. But after doing a double-take, she realized it was actually Kira. Looking next at the Seraph's opened cockpit, she spotted another Orb technician typing as well, and on closer look, saw to be Kenji docked in a same engineer uniform as Kira.

Kira and Kenji's train of thought were suddenly broken by a shout from Cagalli below, prompting them to temporarily cease typing in their MS's keyboard interface and stick their heads out looking down at Cagalli with little surprise on their faces.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Kira talked loudly for Cagalli to hear amidst the repair racket in the room.

"Why are you both in those uniforms?" the Orb princess asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh this, well, we were told not to wear our military uniforms, that's why. You know, you're a weird princess for hanging out in a MS factory," Kenji commented with a grin.

Cagalli's face turned annoyed.

"Hey, I don't like being called a princess! It doesn't suit me," she retorted.

Motioning Kira to follow his lead, Kenji got down to the ground using the cockpit wench. Both he and Kira gathered near Cagalli while the former sported a knowing look on his face as he gazed at her.

"I now understand why you were at Morgenroete in Heliopolis," the Strike pilot stated.

Kenji was slightly surprised hearing the remark, while he glanced at Kira then to Cagalli.

"Oh? You were actually there during the Heliopolis incident?"

Cagalli looked down at the floor crest-fallen, while she played with her hands behind her back like one caught in a wrongful act.

"I couldn't get any answer from Lord Uzumi, I mean, my father, about those rumored five MS, so I went straight to Heliopolis by myself to see them if they were true. Though those GAT series of Gundams was supposedly developed without my father's consent, he hasn't personally confessed it to me."

Folding his arms, Kenji raised a right eyebrow at Cagalli, then remembering her involvement with the Desert Dawn.

"What about those guerillas, the Desert Dawn, you were involved with? What were you doing there?" he asked.

"Oh… well I joined them because my father said I haven't seen enough of the world," Cagalli looked up at Kenji.

"Do you want to fight as well?" Kira piped in, looking uncertain at the Orb princess.

"I just want to help end the war that's all," she then looked away from him.

Kenji's eyes shimmered with reminiscence of his initial involvement with the present war.

"I don't think the war can end even if we fight," he stated in finality.

Kira and Cagalli glanced back at him, trying to understand well his statement's meaning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the base's waiting area, the Heliopolis teens (minus Kira and Fllay) were overjoyed to see their parents waiting for them and looking alive and well. The families exchanged heartfelt hugs and kisses while striking up anxious conversations with their children regarding their involvement with the _Archangel_.

"Mom, dad…! It's great to see you both!" Sai exclaimed, hugging his parents.

"Oh son, we were so worried about you, not hearing from you for so long after Heliopolis was destroyed," Mrs. Argyle said with a gladden smile. Mr. Argyle simply placed his left hand contentedly on his son's right shoulder, keeping eye-to-eye with his eye.

"It's great seeing you on your two feet, Kuzzey! Come here and give your old man a rewarded hug!" Mr. Buskirk beamed, forcibly engulfing his hand in a bear-hug.

"Ack… I can't breathe…" Kuzzey noted as he tried returning the hug. Mrs. Buskirk pleaded her husband to give her room to hug their son.

"You sure kept us worrying to death about you, son! What on earth happened to you while we were separated in Heliopolis?" Mr. Koenig started interrogating his son, ruffling his hair affectionately, while his wife giggled lightly at the sight.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Miriallia!" Mrs. Haww spoke gladden, hugging her daughter as she returned the favor. Mr. Haww joined in the hug as well.

"Me too, mom, I'm glad to see you and dad alright."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the _Archangel_, activity was at a low still for several of its crew onboard. In the ship's laundry room, Fllay was folding laundry humming a happy tune, before moving to distribute the folded laundry to its rightful owners.

In the Hynes' quarters, Kenji and Kira were seated behind the former's small desk, typing on a borrowed laptop that contained an incomplete version of the M1 Astray OS. The two Gundam pilots chatted amicably, exchanging ideas or suggestions, as they worked on completing the M1 Astray OS.

"Hmm… the schematics of this OS seem similar to either the Strike or the Seraph," Kira started.

"Well, yes, but the OS we reconfigured in our MS now seems different than this one. I never thought Professor Kato would lack some programming skill, especially when he came up with this incomplete OS," Kenji commented, pointing out to the laptop's thin-layered monitor displaying the M1 Astray OS.

After several minutes of typing and modifications, progress was still slow in the completion of the M1 Astray OS. Tapping his right fingers on his small desk in contemplation, Kenji then remembered an important task he committed himself to do once back in Orb.

_Oh yes… that… I better drag Uncle Peter with me on this one._

"Kira, I'll be back for a while, I just remembered to do another important task. Meanwhile, you keep working on the OS. By the time I get back I should be able to help you finish it," he said to Kira, who gave a puzzled look by his sudden action.

"Hmm… well, ok, but you better hurry back after you're done with your important stuff. I don't know if I can finish making this OS by myself."

Kenji patted Kira's left shoulder with his right hand, adding a smile.

"**-Chuckle-** Have faith in your abilities, my friend."

With that said, he exited his quarters, leaving Kira alone to resume work on the M1 Astray OS.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Several minutes later, the Hynes' quarters were hailed, breaking Kira's train of thought on his assigned work. He glanced up to find the visitor to be the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister, who was surprised seeing him alone.

"Oh, Kira…? What are you doing here alone? I was hoping to find Peter, I mean, Professor Hyne here."

Kira shook his head in reply, "Sorry, sir, he's not here. I'm not sure where he went though. If you're looking for Kenji, well, he also left, had something important to do."

"Great… ahem… well, I'll leave you be to whatever you're doing. I'm sorry to disturb you, young man," George apologized, taking a second or two to look from the corner of his left eye at the laptop showing the M1 Astray OS, before exiting the room.

_Is he working on an OS of the M1 Astray? I was hoping it'd be Kenji working on the OS of the Seraph. Blast… this will be hard to garner the Seraph's data, without blowing my cover. Maybe Peter can help,_ he thought, forming his next course of action before leaving the Hynes' quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in Lord Uzumi's personal office, his door was knocked loudly twice, prompting him to answer it. Upon opening it, he beckoned two visitors to step inside the room and take their seats in front of his desk. Walking back to his seat, he looked to find his visitors plainly dressed --- the first one a man sporting long, brown hair with brown eyes and docked in a business suit (minus the tie); while the second one a woman sporting curly, long purple hair with amethyst eyes and dressed in a white blouse and skirt. The two individuals seem around their mid 30s.

"We agreed that we'd never meet again, Lord Uzumi," the woman spoke with a frown.

Lord Uzumi sadly shook his head in reply, "It couldn't be avoided. The children have met by accident."

"Are you sure they've met, Lord Uzumi?" the man inquired, huddling his seat close to the woman and wrapping his left arm around her affectionately.

"Yes. But… what's even more surprising is that…" Lord Uzumi suddenly trailed off his statement when his door was knocked loudly twice, prompting him to answer it.

"Yes, you may enter!" he beckoned the incoming visitor.

The door opened by his beckon, revealing Peter Hyne having a resigned look on his face and getting everyone's attention.

"Professor Hyne, I believe you've got my note? Why, what's with the long face?" Lord Uzumi asked concernedly, troubled on seeing his new visitor's expression on his face.

Peter was hesitant to reply before stepping inside and allowing a second person to walk in the room. Shocked gasps and widened eyes resulted from the man and the woman as the second person revealed to be Kenji Hyne.

Lord Uzumi furrowed his eyebrows alarmingly, trying to come up for a best explanation in this delicate situation. Before he could speak out one that came into his mind, Kenji suddenly outstretched his left palm at him, motioning the Orb leader to remain silent. Closing the door behind him, Kenji then glanced around everyone with uneasiness and anxiety before his eyes settled on his uncle.

"I believe I have the right to hear this, uncle. Who shall begin then?" he inquired.

Lord Uzumi, the man, and the woman looked back at Kenji then to Peter in dread. The older Hyne could do nothing than swallow a heavy secret about to be revealed.

_Via… forgive me for my foolishness,_ he sadly thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in Kira's quarters in the _Archangel_, he received another visitor interrupting his work on the M1 Astray OS upon hearing his door opened, allowing the visitor in.

_Now who is it this time? I can't seem to get any peace in here._

Deciding to keep his eyes on the borrowed laptop showing the progress in making the M1 Astray OS, Kira resumed his work typing on the laptop.

"Kira…?" a feminine voice piped in, belonging to the visitor.

Taking a second to glance back at the visitor, Kira saw his girlfriend standing before him carrying a basket of folded laundry.

"Fllay…? What are you doing here? What's the laundry you're carrying?"

"Oh this… well, it's our folded and ironed laundry, silly. I just thought I carry them back to our room," Fllay then glanced at the borrowed laptop, setting down the basket of folded laundry, "So, what are you doing right now?"

"Well, I'm working on an OS for the M1 Astray, Orb's new MS. Kenji and I were supposed to work on it together, but he went out to do something important. He'll be back later to help me finish this," Kira turned his attention at the laptop, resuming his typing.

Placing her hands behind her back, Fllay bowed slightly at her boyfriend with a knowing look.

"Kira… why didn't you go meet your parents? I heard from Captain Ramius that she allowed Sai and the others to meet theirs."

The Strike pilot shook his head in reply as he resumed his work, "I can't go meet my parents, because I have to finish this M1 Astray OS before the _Archangel_ leaves Orb."

"Well… alright. At least let me give you a massage," Fllay pouted, then walking behind her boyfriend and starting to massage his shoulders. The moment her hands touched his shoulders, she could feel them to be tense. Kira was about to protest for her interruption, but slowly relaxed under her massage, feeling at ease slowly by her touch. He sighed relieved, patting her left hand over with his right hand in appreciation.

"Thanks, Fllay. I actually kind of needed that."

"**-Giggle-** You silly… I want to at least help you out in any way I can. Now go on with your work, I'll keep on massaging you until you're relaxed," Fllay smiled with a small blush.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the base's waiting area, the Heliopolis teens bade goodbyes to their parents, after their time to spend with them was up.

"Goodbye, father, mother. I'll try to be home when I can," Sai spoke to his parents, adjusting his yellow-tinted specs before hugging his parents together.

"Mom, dad… well, it's time for me to go," Tolle spoke to his parents, hugging them one last time.

"I've to attend to my duties now. I love you, mom, dad…" Miriallia said teary-eyed to her parents, giving them a last hug.

"Well, mom, dad, I've got to go now… ack…!" Kuzzey exclaimed as he was engulfed in a bear-hug by his father. His mother wiped off her tears of sadness with her handkerchief, upon seeing her son off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Lord Uzumi's personal office, tension rose in the air for the people in the room. Being the first to regain composure, Lord Uzumi motioned the man, the woman, and the Hynes to take their seats, which they hesitantly obliged. After everyone was settled down, the Orb leader glanced heartedly at Kenji, noting his appearance.

"Kenji Hyne… my, you've grown. I still can't believe you're also the same person regarded as nobility here in Orb," he started.

"Thank you for the compliments, Lord Uzumi. But I believe, that my uncle here has something important he wants to talk to me in front of you and your other guests here, isn't that so?" Kenji quipped, while narrowly eyeing his uncle seated next him.

Seeing there was no way out of the awkward situation he was on, Peter unbuttoned his polo shirt's collar, allowing some air to cool his body. He glanced around at everyone before sighing resignedly.

"Very well… Kenji… I had hoped that you'd never learn about this until you were older, but I guess you forced my hand."

The older Hyne then stood up from his seat, placing his hands behind his back as he walked towards the window and looking outside. He glanced back at his nephew with earnest.

"Kenji… you know I'm your uncle and your only living relative. But your real parents… they passed away 15 years ago --- the year C.E. 56 to be exact. At the time when they died, I was the last person to see them off."

"Peter… please, no…" the woman pleaded for the older Hyne to cease his confession. It was a useless attempt, for Peter sadly glanced back at her before resuming on.

"Your father was the late renowned researcher, Ulen Hibiki. He was entrusted with a highly controversial project that could be the pinnacle in the next stage of evolution for Coordinators. It was…"

"…The 'Ultimate Coordinator' project… that was what I spotted in your palm-top hacking device I fiddled with at one time," Kenji finished his uncle's statement, feeling shock creeping through him despite partly anticipating the obvious answer. The earnest stare he was directing at his uncle slowly softened.

Peter merely smirked at his nephew in a failed attempt at humor.

"I never knew you figured it out one way or the other. -**Sigh-** I guess the inquisitive trait in you was from your father after all. Your mother, Via Hibiki, objected to the project upon realizing it, but her pleas fell on your father's deaf ears. Even I was taken aback by this sudden realization in the true nature of the project, for I had unknowingly contributed to its successful development."

"For God's sake, Peter, he doesn't need to hear this!" the man suddenly exclaimed from his seat, clutching at his seat's armrests tensed. Upon seeing Lord Uzumi's outstretched right hand directed at him, he was appalled by his reaction.

"Lord Uzumi…! But… why?"

"…Like I said previously, it couldn't be avoided, especially when the children have already met through circumstances. Though, it's a surprise that young Kenji Hyne here would be the person to pry the answers regarding him and his siblings' out from us. Let Professor Hyne continue, for his nephew here has a right to know."

Upon hearing the remark, the man and the woman were speechless before nodding resignedly at Lord Uzumi, who took it as a cue to motion Peter to resume. He cleared his throat before resuming his talk, but Kenji suddenly piped in an important question needed to be answered. He braced himself for the revelation with furrowed eyebrows and an earnest demeanor.

"Uncle… what exactly is the 'Ultimate Coordinator' project?"

Peter sighed inwardly with lingering regret, but mustered enough willpower to answer his nephew's question.

"…It is the final goal of genetic engineers who created Coordinators. Although Coordinators are mentally and physically superior to ordinary humans, their embryonic development is still affected by the environment of the mother's body. At present, Coordinators are sterile, meaning they're not capable to reproduce, unlike Naturals. To eliminate this variable, Ulen Hibiki developed an artificial womb designed to produce biologically perfect children. The result would be the Ultimate Coordinator, whose every attribute could be scientifically controlled. Of the countless embryos which Ulen used as test subjects for this artificial womb, his sons Kira and Kenji… were the only known survivors."

Kenji's eyes suddenly widen as realization finally him like a wrecking ball crushing a wall. As he felt the big shock from the remark affecting him, he forced himself to slowly stand up from his seat and stare at his uncle with an agape mouth.

"…No… you mean… Kira is my brother? And… other countless siblings were sacrificed just to create… me and him? It can't be…"

Seeing the shocked reaction of his nephew was more than Peter could bear watching, as he looked away from him ashamed and silent. The woman could no longer bottle up her mixed emotions upon seeing Kenji's reaction, and broke down in uncontrollable tears. The man quickly embraced her, letting his chest for her to cry on, while he sadly stared at Kenji. Lord Uzumi maintained a passive look outside as he rested his hands on his office desk, but deep down he felt pity and remorse for the Seraph pilot standing before him.

Trying his best to contain his shock, Kenji looked down to his hands, which were trembling slowly, while he felt his legs giving in to a heavy weight he couldn't see. He felt himself slump down on his knees.

_The 'Ultimate Coordinator'… but then, that means… Kira and I are…?_

Seeing it'd be best for his nephew to realize the entire truth, Peter forced himself to stare back at his slumped form and hesitantly resuming on his important revelation.

"You and Kira are the only known successful 'Ultimate Coordinators'. Many of your other siblings were sacrificed just to create you both successfully. You two were originally born in the L4 Mendel Colony, which I hear, is still intact today, despite some major damage which I caused."

Kenji hesitantly looked up at his uncle with an inquisitive face.

"You caused damage to that place? But… how?"

Peter rubbed the temples of his forehead with his right hand, trying to ease a dull throb from delving deep in his memory to recall another important event.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

**Timeline: C.E. 56, January 1; +1800 hours**

**Location: Lagrange point 4, Mendel Colony**

23-year old research scientist Peter Hyne knocked twice on the door leading to Ulen Hibiki's office.

"**_Enter please,"_** a feminine voice beckoned inside.

Peter raised a right eyebrow in wonder and opened the door, allowing himself in and closing the door behind. He found a woman garbed in lab coat attire as him, standing to the side with two pictures in her hand. Her head whipped around slowly, facing him. Her long, orange hair swayed about with her movements, her yellow eyes shimmering with pain and sadness.

"**_Peter… I'm glad you received my call,"_** she started.

"_**What happened? Is something the matter?" **_

The woman walked slowly towards him, handing him the pictures. Peter glanced at them, noticing one to be a picture of her holding two babies tucked underneath her arms. Upon closer inspection, they were a boy and a girl --- the boy having brown hair and amethyst eyes, and the girl having blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. Peter looked up at the woman in astonishment.

"_**Twins…? Via, that's wonderful!"**_

The woman, Via Hibiki, smiled at his remark.

"_**Take a look at the second picture, Peter."**_

Peter did as instructed, observing the second picture showing a baby boy held in an incubator with life-support. The male scientist's eyes widen with surprise, and he let out a shocked gasp.

"_**What's this? Another baby…? But, when…?"**_

"_**He was born a year before the previous two, whom I named Kira and Cagalli. His name is Kenji."**_

"_**Splendid! So that makes 3 children! But, what's with the sad disposition?"**_

"…_**Kenji… was the first baby born from an artificial womb."**_

The statement stunned Peter, prompting him to drop the pictures floating down to the ground.

"_**No… it can't be…"**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the colony's docking bay, the doors leading there closed after Peter Hyne and Via Hibiki hurriedly entered in, with the female research scientist safely holding two bundles of baby twins --- a boy and a girl --- wrapped around in small blankets. The twins were amazingly asleep, devious of the chaotic situation they were on at present.

While on the other hand, Peter was holding a bundle of a baby boy sleeping peacefully under his right arm. Running up to the keypad lock posted on the side, he furiously keyed the door lock with his free arm, sealing the doors from within.

"**_Via, run for that shuttle near you!"_** Peter exclaimed to the said woman.

The two research scientists were on a mad dash to a shuttle parked in the colony's docking bay, running from their pursuers sent by Ulen.

"**_But, Peter…! What about you?"_** Via exclaimed helplessly, after she was steps away from an unmanned shuttle parked close to her.

Gunfire was heard from outside the doors, along with gruff voices.

"_**They've locked the doors! Open fire!"**_

_**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**_

"_**Damn it…! It's reinforced steel! Bring in the heavy weapons!"**_

_**-BAM- -BAM- -BAM-**_

Peter stared alarmingly at the steel doors, which were suddenly bulged out from within, indicating armed soldiers trying to break it down open. He glanced back at Via Hibiki.

"_**Forget me…! I'll take care of Kenji! You escape with Kira and Cagalli!"**_

"_**But…!"**_

"_**NOW…! GO…!"**_

Giving one last worried glance at him, Via Hibiki climbed in the parked shuttle, activating its controls. As her shuttle whirled into life and slowly pulled away from its parking space, Peter searched around the docking bay for another shuttle. His eyes then caught one parked in a far corner.

_**I have to hurry!**_

Fishing out a small-sized device from his right lab coat pocket with his free hand, he pressed two blue buttons provided, with a countdown display etched on the device as well.

**_00:60_**

He laid the device a few inches away from the banged-up steel doors, and picked up his pace, hurrying to the remaining parked shuttle. He took a quick glance along the way at the other shuttle driven by Via Hibiki which finally made it out of the launching bay.

_**Good… she finally made it out.**_

Finally climbing inside his shuttle and locking its hatch after him, he seated himself in the pilot's seat, strapping the baby bundle to the co-pilot seat with a seat belt. He flipped open the switches, starting the shuttle's ignition, which gave a hum sound of activity.

_**00:40**_

He looked at the tiny baby bundle, smiling little at the sleeping baby.

_**Hang on tight, Kenji, this is going to be a wild ride.**_

Peter's shuttle then pulled away from its parking space. At the same time, the steel doors were suddenly blown open with a big explosion.

_**-BOOM-**_

Several armed soldiers quickly stormed in the room with assault rifles in hand. Among them, a male research scientist pushed his way out, and spotted Peter's shuttle, pointing at it with his right forefinger. His blue eyes mirrored anger and frustration at the shuttle's departure, while his free hand clutched at his short, blonde hair in anxiety and panic.

"**_Damn you Peter! You and my wife have the nerve to make off with my success projects!"_**

Ulen Hibiki looked around at the armed soldiers, exasperated at seeing them standing by his side and waiting for his orders.

"_**What are you all standing for? Stop the shuttle! Open fire at it!"**_

"_**But sir… we can't! One of your projects is on aboard!" **_

"_**You moron, use your brain! Seal off the docking bay gates!"**_

At his cue, some of the armed soldiers quickly fled to the docking bay control room, leaving several of their comrades to guard Ulen.

_**00:20**_

Peter glanced back at the pursuers, and floored the shuttle's speed to the max.

_**Sorry, Ulen… but I won't let you have your way with this baby's life!**_

Ulen's ears then caught a beeping sound below, prompting him and the remainder of the armed soldiers looking down at the device Peter had lain before. His eyes widen in shock and realization at the countdown display.

_**00:00**_

"**_AH……!"_** the scientist let out a shriek of horror, flailing his arms to shield himself from the inevitable. The armed soldiers started to back away from it, sharing the same feeling.

But it was too late.

_**-KA-BOOM-**_

The explosion took everyone in the docking bay out instantly.

Within another few seconds, multiple explosions erupted from well-placed areas in the colony, where Peter had attached C4 explosives, just before the planned escape attempt with Via Hibiki and her newborn children out of the colony. The explosions' impact rocked the colony interior.

Just in time, Peter's shuttle barely shot out of the docking bay, with its doors closing after it, and the resulting explosion catching up from behind, destroying them. As the shuttle jettisoned far away from the exploding colony, Peter stared back at it with a heavy heart, his face turning regretful.

_**I'm sorry it had to come to this, Ulen. But your wife can't bear the overwhelming subjugation of Kenji and Kira… the Ultimate Coordinators.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 56, January 10; +0000 hours**

**Location: Lagrange point 3, Heliopolis**

10 days after their escape attempt from the Mendel Colony, Peter Hyne and Via Hibiki sought shelter in the resource satellite, Heliopolis, bringing with them the female Hibiki's three children.

Having secured a temporary apartment in the residential area, Peter ushered in the female Hibiki and her children, closing and locking the front door after them. Inside, the apartment was moderately furnished, having a joint living/dining room, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and 1 bedroom with a balcony.

"**_Let me take your coat, you must be tired from the trip. Please, sit down,"_** Peter beckoned, taking the female Hibiki's lab coat and hanging it on a coat racket mounted on the front door from inside. He had also placed down her babies in a small crib he found in the bedroom after her entrance.

As Via sat down on the living room sofa, a wave of nausea swept in her, knocking her faint, but not before being caught in time by Peter, who was instantly alarmed by her condition. He gently laid her down on the sofa, propping her legs on it.

"_**Via…! Are you feeling well? What's the matter?"**_

The female Hibiki opened her eyes slightly, smiling weakly at him. She shakily reached for his hands, grasping them over with hers. Peter knelt down, facing her at her level.

"_**Peter… I… didn't tell you this… but… I'm dying."**_

"…**_No… why…?"_**

Via coughed little, trying to catch her breath. Peter checked her pulse, placing his right forefinger and middle finger on her neck and wrists. His eyes widen with alarm as he noticed her skin turning slowly into a pale blue. He checked the temperature on her forehead with the back of his right hand. It was slowly cold.

"**_Your skin… it's turning in pale blue! And your temperature… it's dropping slowly! What's happening to you?"_**

"_**Peter… I've contracted a disease during my pregnancy… when I first had Kenji before Kira and Cagalli. It's incurable… I'm afraid."**_

Peter gritted his teeth in despair, clasping tightly her hands with his while staring at her calm, peaceful face as she struggled to continue talking.

"**_I have only a few years to live… after I gave birth to Kira and Cagalli, my condition turned for the worse. Ulen… he tried to find a cure for my condition… but alas, he gave up in defeat, deciding to continue ahead… with his maddening project."_**

"_**But… how can this be? You're a Coordinator! You should be vastly immune to any form of known disease!"**_

"**_-Giggle- You should know better to be content with the facts in hand. I guess… when I had my pregnancy… I felt changed… I didn't know if it's for better or worse. I should have been more careful."_**

"_**Via…"**_

The said female Coordinator looked at the mourning research scientist with pleading eyes.

"_**Peter, promise me one thing… I only ask that you take care of my children. They deserve a better future."**_

"…_**I promise… they'll be well taken care of by me."**_

"**_Good… do you regret all of this, brother?"_**

Peter's eyes shimmered, blinking with small tears trailing down his cheeks. He shook his head with a poignant smile.

"_**No, I don't… my little sister."**_

At the mention of that address to her, Via Hibiki weakly smiled.

"…_**Brother… I'm glad to hear that."**_

With her last breath, her arms fell limp, while her hands were still held on by Peter's. Her eyes slowly closed her last trace of sight of Peter, who struggled to control his tears coming out as he watched his remaining family slowly passing on.

"**_Via…!"_**

Peter's head lowered, with his hair covering his darkened face as he stifled sobs and tears.

**End Flashback**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Your mother was a kind, loving soul… it was unfortunate she had to move on because of her unexpected disease during her pregnancy," Peter concluded, wiping off a sorrowful tear from his right eye with the back of his left hand.

"Mom… oh… I wanted to see you for such a long time… **-Hic- -Hic-** I guess I was too late… **-Hic-**" Kenji shakily spoke, fighting hard to choke back at his sudden tears from a bottled-up feeling of sadness, sorrow, and longing.

Seeing his nephew needed moral support, Peter hurriedly walked up to him, embracing him while letting him cry on his white polo shirt.

"**-Hic- -Hic- **Ugh…" Kenji spat out.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be telling you any more of this than you can bear," Peter cooed, patting his nephew's back to try ease his emotional pain.

The man embraced the woman close, letting her cry out her last sobs on his polo shirt while looking away from the teary Hynes. Lord Uzumi calmly wiped off a sad tear from his right eye with his right forefinger, touched by the sight.

After a minute or so of crying, Kenji managed to regain composure temporarily, before gently pushing his uncle away from him and slowly getting up to his feet.

"Kenji…"

"Uncle… I'm strong enough to take the news… please, tell me more."

The Seraph pilot's remark caught everyone's attention in the room. Slowly getting up to his feet, Peter cleared his throat once more before glancing at the man and the woman particularly.

"Kenji… those people over there… they're Kira's foster parents, Haruma and Caridad Yamato. I'm an old acquaintance of theirs."

The said people regained their composure from the emotional turmoil happening previously, standing up from their seats as Kenji approached them with a sincere bow.

"I'm honored to meet you both."

The Yamatos were taken aback by the gesture. Haruma gently set Kenji facing him in his level, while Caridad went up to the Seraph pilot for a heartfelt hug, which he thankfully obliged. As they broke up their hug, they couldn't help but gladly smile to each other.

"Thank you for the kind gesture, Kenji. -**Sigh-** My, you resemble Kira partly, since he's your younger brother -**Giggle-**," Caridad commented.

"I strangely felt a connection to Kira when I first met him onboard the _Archangel_, though I couldn't explain it until I got my answer now," Kenji said, rubbing behind his head with his right hand in slight embarrassment.

Seeing that the atmosphere in the room turned out slowly well, Lord Uzumi couldn't help but share in the short happiness of family bonding. As he stared at Kenji, he was reminded of Cagalli for a short time.

_Cagalli… now I can be at ease, knowing well you have two brothers looking out for you. I guess it wasn't a bad idea that Professor Hyne and his nephew came here onboard the Archangel through circumstance._

"Kenji, there's also one more thing you should know," Peter stated, getting everyone's attention, "You remember meeting Cagalli, Lord Uzumi's daughter, right?"

The Seraph pilot glanced back at his uncle with an affirmative nod.

"Sure… but why mention her?" he asked.

"I believe, I can speak for you here, Professor Hyne," Lord Uzumi intruded, getting everyone's attention at him next, "Kenji, Cagalli is somewhat a free-spirited young girl with a rebellious nature. Maybe she got that trait from her older brother as well."

Kenji did a double-take at the remark.

"Huh…? What are you implying?"

"**-Chuckle-** Cagalli is also your younger sister. You, Kira, and she were the only known children of Ulen and Via Hibiki, who I might also add, is sister to your uncle here," Lord Uzumi slightly smiled at the Seraph pilot's reaction.

"! So you adopted me as a Hyne then? Wow… I guess my surname is my middle initial then," Kenji commented, awed by another stunning news delivered to him as he glanced back at his uncle, who embarrassingly waved off the revelation with the back of his right hand.

"Yes, she's my sister. When I first adopted you as my son, I had you attain my surname instead of your original, so as to avoid suspicion. I must note at that time, you and your siblings were perceived as a threat to Blue Cosmos, a radical-extremist group of Naturals. When I was left with you and your siblings after your mother died, I had decided to adopt you as my son, then handing over Kira to the Yamatos and Cagalli to Lord Uzumi. That way, you three would be safe as you grew up," Peter explained.

"Oh… if I was adopted by you, how come I relate you as my uncle?" Kenji wondered.

"**-Chuckle-** What could I say, when you were such a child you used to ask me a LOT of questions. Aye, aye… I decided to have you see me as your uncle rather than your adopted dad by the time you were in early teens, so as to clear up confusion," Peter replied, shrugging his shoulders with a gladden smile.

"What we didn't perceive is that you three unknowingly met by chance. My husband and I were stunned and feared that you all might realize your true family bond sooner or later," Caridad stated, while her husband held her by the shoulders from behind.

"Yes… so that's why I had decided to call the Yamatos and Professor Hyne in order to resolve this issue. But now that you surprisingly barged in and broke our original agreement in never telling you and your siblings about your family connection, I'm at loss at what to do. I await your opinion on this matter, Kenji Hyne," Lord Uzumi spoke, standing up from his seat.

Feeling everyone's gazes directed at him and expecting his reply, Kenji looked around them and looked down at the floor, coming up with his reply. He then glanced back up at everyone in the room.

"…This seems so heavy for me take it, but… I won't tell this to Kira and Cagalli, unless if it's dire needed."

The Yamatos bowed at Kenji with relieved faces.

"Thank you, Kenji. We don't want to cause any inconvenience to Kira, so that's why we didn't visit him. We… rather want to keep up appearances, to spare him the trouble."

A bit perturbed by their remark, Kenji couldn't help but frown inwardly at them, before turning to Lord Uzumi and bowing apologetically to him.

"I can understand your reasons. Lord Uzumi, please accept my apology for my sudden intrusion in a private and delicate matter. I believe my anxiety and resolve got the better of me."

Lord Uzumi shook his head in disagreement, then turning attention to the Hynes.

"Nonsense… I believe you had the utmost right to do so. Ahem… now that we all managed to clear this important matter up, Professor Hyne, Kenji, what do you two plan on doing now?"

Kenji widened his eyes in realization, after a thought of Kira popped in his mind. He glanced around everyone in the room, bowing them one by one.

"…I must take my leave, Lord Uzumi, I have to return and assist Kira in finishing the M1 Astray OS. Everyone, thanks for your time."

With that said, the Seraph pilot nervously made his exit, closing Lord Uzumi's office door behind him. Taking a deep breath or two to calm down, he resumed his way back to the _Archangel_, where Kira was awaiting him.

The Yamatos smiled at Kenji's retreating form, before turning to Peter.

"He's grown up fast since we last saw him," Caridad commented heartedly.

"**-Chuckle-** Yes, he is," Peter replied, feeling a paternal pride for raising his nephew like his own son.

"We'll take our leave as well, Lord Uzumi. Please excuse us," Caridad spoke, motioning her husband to follow her bowing to Lord Uzumi, who nodded in reply.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit Kira?" the Orb leader inquired, sitting back down on his seat.

"I don't think he doesn't want us to visit him now," Haruma replied, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Hmm… I see. Well, take care, then," Lord Uzumi bade fare-well to the Yamatos, who then made their exit. He turned to Peter after the Yamatos' departure, "Well, Professor Hyne, do you have other issues you would like to discuss with me?"

Peter casually shrugged his shoulders with a wry smile.

"Can I interest you over a cup of tea?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in Morgenroete Inc.'s test area, an M1 Astray piloted by Asagi underwent another basic test run, first by checking up on its movements. Inside the said MS's cockpit, Asagi tried jerking forward the control sticks while playing with the thrusters. The result was the M1 Astray breaking into a sudden sprint before stopping to a halt.

"Wow…! Now I can move the Astray easily than before!" she commented to the test area control room, where she was being monitored. Inside the room, Erica and Aile exchanged wry grins, seemingly satisfied by the latest development concerning the M1 Astray's performance. Both prominent Orb engineers turned around facing Kira and Kenji, with Mwu and Cagalli watching aside them.

"Good work, you two. Thanks to this new OS you managed to finish within hours, the M1 Astrays seem at least to be on par with the Strike and the Seraph," Erica started.

Kira pursed his lips in doubt.

"Hmm… I don't see those MS to be on the same level as the Strike and the Seraph, but nevertheless, at least they're more functional," he commented.

"Well, you're right on that part, lad. What do you think about this, Kenji?" Aile asked the Seraph pilot, who was deep in thought since the start of the conversation. Noticing everyone's stares at him, he broke his train of thought and put on a startled face.

"Uh… yes, I agree with Kira. I don't think we can boost the M1 Astray's performance any further, so from here on out it's your field, Professor Kato," Kenji replied.

"Wow… could I pilot a mobile suit like that?" Mwu spoke, impressed by the M1 Astray's test run he was currently watching.

"Sure, why not? I could let you pilot one, if we have one available for you, Lieutenant La Flaga," Erica replied with a knowing smile.

Taking a last look at the running M1 Astray, Kira's expression turned subtle as the thought of his parents popped in his mind. Shaking the thought off from his mind, he turned around and exited the control room, catching Mwu's attention and prompting him to go after the Strike pilot, leaving the room as well.

Looking from the corner of his left eye at Kira's retreating form, Kenji next turned his attention at the M1 Astray one last time. Satisfied by the results the new M1 Astray OS brought before him, he turned to Erica and Aile, getting their attention.

"Please excuse me, for I have to run a diagnostic check-up on the Seraph."

"Sure… go ahead," Erica permitted, before immersing herself and Aile in a serious talk regarding the M1 Astray's latest improvement.

As Kenji turned around to exit the control room, his attention was suddenly called by Aile.

"Yes, Professor Kato?"

"Kenji, there's something important I'd like to discuss with you. After you're done finishing checking up on the Seraph, please come to my office right away. I'll be cooped up there after this," Aile stated, placing his hands behind his back.

"Sure."

With that said, Kenji nodded to Aile, who returned the favor, before exiting the control room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey? Why the displeased look on your face, kid…?" Mwu asked, finally catching up to Kira and laying his left hand on his shoulder from behind, prompting him to glance back at him.

"I'm not displeased, lieutenant," Kira denied, shaking his head in reply.

"Oh… is it because of your parents? Why didn't you go visit them? I heard your other friends from Heliopolis visited their parents as well," Mwu tried to cheer him up. The two persons soon arrived in the MS factory area, going upwards to the catwalks and to the Strike's opened cockpit, where Kira hopped in and started activating the Strike's OS. Murdoch's face suddenly popped in view, startling him and Mwu, who then realized the reason of his sudden appearance.

"Hey kid, we'll prepare testing the Launcher Strike's **"Agni"** cannon. Understand?" the head mechanic of the _Archangel_ asked, writing up repair notes on a small paper pad he was carrying.

"Sure thing, Mr. Murdoch," Kira answered with a nod as he continued typing on the Strike's keyboard interface. As Murdoch moved out of the way, Kira noticed Mwu's presence, then realizing his last question asked to him.

"If I meet my parents, I'd ask something I don't want to ask: why they made me a Coordinator."

Mwu pursed his lips, pondering on the remark. Suddenly, Kira's pet robotic bird Torii flew in view, landing on its creator's left shoulder.

"Oh hey, Torii," the Strike pilot said, noticing his pet robotic bird.

"Birdie…? Birdie…!" Torii exclaimed, before suddenly flying off and away.

"Huh… hey…! Torii get back here!" Kira exclaimed, ceasing his typing and exiting the Strike's cockpit to chase after his pet robotic bird while pushing Mwu aside unintentionally.

"He can be a weird one, I say," Mwu commented, scratching his head with his right hand and watching Kira's hurried retreating form.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Outside Morgenroete, the ZAFT Zala-Shinonome team drove in two borrowed 4x4 military issued jeeps separately as they continued their recon mission on the _Archangel_. Motioning Ryu to drive by the Zala team's jeep (for he was the one driving the Shinonome team's jeep), Eiji got the Zala team's attention with a wave of his right hand, then motioning both his and Athrun's team to stop at a desolate road intersection branching the military base's west area.

"Athrun, you take your team to go round this west area! I'll take my team to drive by the opposite area. We shall tackle this huge area effectively if we split our teams up into two!" he suggested.

"Mmm… ok, that's sounds like a good idea, Eiji. We'll rendezvous back at this spot!" Athrun replied, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

With that agreed, the ZAFT Zala-Shinonome team spilt up, driving their jeeps to their assigned area.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the ZAFT Zala team drove by the west area of the military base, all they could see was a fortified fence delving far as their eyes could see.

"Ugh… how the hell do we sneak in? This base looks fortified," Nicol wondered.

"Che… Nicol is right. Does anyone have a better idea?" Yzak asked around his team.

"Maybe the Crusader Squad has got better luck than us, eh, Athrun?" Dearka quipped with a wry grin, glancing at his team leader sitting next him on the front passenger seat as he drove his team's jeep.

"That's speaking too soon, Dearka," Athrun replied. His eyes then caught sight of a familiar small object flying towards him. Upon closer look, he saw it to be Torii as it landed on his opened hands cradling it, "What the… Torii! Where did you come from? Dearka, stop the jeep!"

At Athrun's sudden command, Dearka instantly slammed on the brakes, staggering the jeep in a sudden halt and shaking its passengers up.

**-SCREECH-**

"Oof…! Hey, what's the big deal?" Nicol wondered.

"Ouch! Damn it, Dearka, why'd you stop suddenly?" Yzak cursed annoyingly, rubbing the sore spot of his lower back where it collided against the railing of the jeep just then.

"Hey, don't blame me! Our leader here just told me so… huh? What's he doing now?" Dearka wondered, as he, Nicol, and Yzak watched their team leader walking up to the nearby fence and talking with someone from behind it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For the ZAFT Shinonome team, they drove by the east area of the military base, and seeing a fortified fence stretching far as their eyes could see.

"I see, fence, fence, fence, and more fence. Whee," Barry monotonously grumbled.

"For such an important military facility, it goes without saying," Miho commented, sharing her teammate's feeling.

"I can't spot any opening on this long stretch of fence we're driving by now," Lisa added.

"There has to be one we could find. What do you think, Eiji?" Ryu asked, glancing at his team leader seated on the front passenger seat with folded arms and continuously scanning the long stretch of fortified fence they were driving by.

"Che… I don't think we'll ever find one at this rate. Maybe we should…" Eiji suddenly trailed off his statement as he noticed a familiar figure leaning against the fence and staring up at the sky. His eyes widened in realization as he could make out a spiked-up, brown hair and an Orb engineer uniform worn, "It can't be… Ryu, stop the jeep now!"

**-SCREECH-**

The ZAFT Shinonome team lurched in their seats as their jeep suddenly screeched to a halt.

"Hey, what gives?" Barry chided, rubbing the sore spot of his head with his left hand where he bumped heads with Lisa, who also did the same thing.

"Ouch… Ryu, I didn't know you had it in you to be a reckless driver," Lisa commented with a smirk.

"Why the sudden stop, captain…?" Miho inquired.

"Whoa… my apologies, everyone, Eiji suddenly told me to stop and… what he's doing over there?" Ryu wondered, looking at his team leader approaching someone from behind the fence. The rest of the team joined him in the sightseeing, feeling intrigued by the latest development.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira's eyes widened alarmingly as he saw Athrun disguised in an Orb engineer uniform, walking up to the fence standing between the two best friends. He noticed Torii cradled in Athrun's hands.

"Torii… there you are!" Kira exclaimed.

Athrun opened his hands, prompting the said pet robotic bird to fly off and back into its rightful owner's hands. After watching the Strike pilot receive Torii, he looked up eye-to-eye with him. Mixed emotions coursed throughout both the Aegis and the Strike pilots' minds after meeting each other suddenly.

"I believe that belongs to you," Athrun finally spoke, then turning around to head back to his teammates waiting for him nearby.

"Torii was a special present… from a special friend," Kira loudly stated, stopping Athrun in his tracks and prompting him to glance back in realization of the meaning in his remark.

Just then, an auto-car driven by Erica and with Cagalli in it drove by in view from the base interior, parking nearby Kira. Noticing Cagalli, Athrun decided to leave, heading back to his teammates and getting back into their jeep.

"Drive on, Dearka," he motioned the Buster pilot to resume course. As their jeep left the scene, Yzak couldn't help but glance narrowly at Kira.

_There's something about him I can't quite put my finger on, but he seems familiar…_

"Who was that you were talking to?" Cagalli asked Kira as they watched the ZAFT Zala team speed off the scene.

Looking at Athrun's disappearing form with shimmering eyes, Kira slowly shook his head in reply.

"Just someone passing by," he stated quietly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Kenji was taking a 10-minute break outside in the east area of the base, feeling stuffy from having worked a long time inside the Seraph's cockpit. Taking this time to contemplate, he remembered Aile's request to him moments ago.

_I wonder what Professor Kato wants to discuss with me about… _

Leaning against the fortified fence, he folded his arms, glancing up at the late afternoon sky. His mind loomed on the heavy revelation of his birth origins.

_The 'Ultimate Coordinator'… what are Kira and I, lab rats? Argh… Ulen Hibiki… why did you plan our existence this way, father?_

Shaking his head to clear up the thought, his survival instincts kicked in, alerting him of a presence approaching from behind. He slowly turned around to find his best friend with a solemn look on his face as they were eye-to-eye with each other, with the fence standing between them.

"Eiji…" the Seraph pilot quietly spoke.

"Kenji… we meet in person once again," the Spawn pilot stated. Seeing his best friend alive and in person brought about mixed feelings in him, and it harbored between a question of motives and a question of eliminating your enemies.

"I'm convinced that you managed to fare well from our previous battle. So, you decided to sneak in and locate the _Archangel_, huh?" Kenji wryly grinned, recalling his past experiences of his teamwork with him during their days at the Grimaldi Front.

Eiji wryly grinned back, running his right hand through his long, silver hair in one smooth motion, "Well, you seem to be in better spirits than I had hoped for."

Kenji decided to turn serious.

"Did you come by only for a short visit?"

Sensing his best friend was in no friendly mood, Eiji turned serious as well, shaking his head in reply.

"No… actually, I was surprised to see you here."

"More so to find you here as well…"

"…Kenji, why do you fight for the Earth forces? You know very well that it wasn't suited to you when you joined alongside me in ZAFT."

"I'm afraid circumstances have… forced me to fight for the very enemy I swore to fight when I was in ZAFT. But, even I couldn't be content in ZAFT… the prejudices there are the same as the EA, so that's why I decided to resign in my accord."

"Your answers sound logical and meant true as always. Please reconsider joining ZAFT. We… no… I need you to fight alongside me, like old times."

Kenji sadly shook his head in reply, looking away from his best friend.

"I'm sorry… but my answer is still no. I have an obligation to protect the _Archangel_ and its crew, until it safely reaches the EA central HQ."

Eiji gritted his teeth at the remark, clenching his left hand in a shaky fist. After taking a second or two mastering his temper, he hesitantly looked back up at his best friend in the eye and with a heavy heart.

"…Luna… would cry if she saw us fighting each other. It's a shame."

"Yes… a real shame indeed… but it can't be helped. We both pledge to our duties and obligations to the end."

"Damn it, Kenji… that's why I consider you a traitor!"

Kenji felt his heart growing heavy at the sight of his best friend's angered, frustrated face directed at him. Seeing no response from him, Eiji then slammed his right hand on the fortified fence.

"**-Hic-** You're making this hard on me… then so be it. I'm prepared to fight you to my last breath, and do my utmost in seeing the legged ship fall!"

Kenji's eyes narrowed warily.

"Then I'll defend the _Archangel_ with my life, even if I have to take down a former comrade to do so!"

Unable to bear looking at his best friend in the eye any longer, Eiji abruptly turned around.

"I'll look out for you in the battlefield, next time."

He then left, heading back to rejoin his team and hop back in their jeep. Seeing his angered mood, the Crusader Squad declined to comment, and remained quiet in their seats.

"Ryu… drive, please."

Starting the jeep's ignition, Ryu whirled the vehicle into life, speeding the ZAFT Shinonome team away from Kenji's sight. After passing by another long stretch of the fortified fence, Eiji couldn't help but blink out a tear from his left eye, which didn't go unnoticed by Ryu, who glanced at him from the corner of his right eye, then focusing back on driving.

Watching the jeep's disappearing form with shimmering eyes, Kenji couldn't help but stifle a tear out from his right eye and wiping it off with the back of his right hand. His left hand then reached out for the small crucifix necklace worn in his shirt, clutching it.

"Luna… I'm sorry," he said regretfully to himself.


	30. Ep29: Wedged Fate

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

Well, it's another long episode for this story… whew! Anyways, I'd like to tell the following people this:

**Thomas Drovin:** How are you faring? As to the Pokemon story you mentioned to me about and asking for a review of it, I have to tell you, that Pokemon isn't around one of my favorite anime (must be the age or genre). So I had to steer clear from reading a Pokemon story, so that's why I couldn't give a review, so, my apologies.

**bigbabidi:** Hmm, your pen name sounds off a little from the Lord of the Rings, or it's just that pronunciation? I'll keep up the good work as always, but the updates will be late, I'm afraid.

**Warp Ligia Obscura:** Sorry I didn't have time to concentrate on other particular characters in the story, for I seemed to have a case of Writer's Block in fixing some loose threads on whether or not I'd include them later or sooner in the story. I was thinking much later, so you might get to see the actions of the other notable characters such as Vann, Lloyd, etc.

**Ominae:** 'Shame! I wanted Kenji to know about his secret heritage. But I guess it can't be helped, can it?' Uh, that comment seems confusing to me, for I had Kenji know about his origins in Epi.28. As to heritage, I'm not too sure about that.

**mechapunk87: **I decided to spare Nicol from his timely demise. You'll find out know how in the next set of episodes.

**Cici Linne: **Thanks for taking time to read the story! Are you a girl by any chance? Oh no, I don't mean anything rude, but I like also for girls to also enjoy this story as well (and if they're also fans of the GUNDAM SEED series)!

With that said, on with the story! Readers, reviewers, much thanks for your support and time in reading this story! I'll have you know that I have a GUNDAM SEED DESTINY sequel story in works, based on the success of this story first.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 29: Wedged Fate**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

_-Word-_ denotes sound effect in character thought

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1000 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Onogoro Military Base**

Inside the base's briefing room, a meeting was held with Murrue, Natarle, Arnold, and Kisaka inside. Cagalli's bodyguard, docked in an Orb military uniform instead of his Desert Dawn attire, began the briefing, motioning everyone in the room to gather around an overhead projector displaying a map of Southeast Asia. The map was then zoomed in further on the Orb kingdom's location, before zooming back out and marking the Orb kingdom with a bright red X. Next, a blue-dotted line trail was instantly created, beginning north from the Orb kingdom and deviating to Alaska.

"ZAFT's Carpentaria Base is busy preparing for a rumored assault on Panama, where the Earth Alliance's remaining mass driver is residing. Since ZAFT took the EA's Victoria Base last month, where its second mass driver was available, it seems prudent for the EA to protect its only remaining mass driver," Kisaka started, then walking up to projected map and guiding his right hand at the blue-dotted line trail. He glanced back at the _Archangel_ called crew members standing before him, "Because of this situation, it's the best chance for the _Archangel_ to escape and head for Alaska, since ZAFT will focus its attention on Panama for the time being."

Natarle pursed her lips before coming up with a related question, "Is the rumor about Lord Uzumi not knowing about the G-Project true?"

"Yes, it is," Kisaka replied with an earnest face, "Several of Orb's council members forced the decision to develop mobile suits with the Earth Alliance without Lord Uzumi's consent. However, Lord Uzumi is taking steps to prevent the Heliopolis situation from occurring again."

"Hmm… that would answer why Morgenroete was involved in the G-Project. What did Professor Kato say about this?" Murrue asked, folding her arms.

Kisaka shook his head in reply, shrugging his shoulders.

"He didn't agree to head the project at first, but it took some… persuasion… from some heads of the EA and the Orb council members to get him to agree. At least, that's what I heard."

"I can't imagine a renowned scientist like him to be pushed into doing something he doesn't originally consent on doing," Arnold commented with a doubtful look on his face.

Murrue turned to the _Archangel_ driver with a wry grin.

"That's not how Professor Kato wouldn't be perceived at first. Admiral Halberton once told me that."

"Oh… er, I apologize if my remark was rude," Arnold stated embarrassingly, realizing he touched on a delicate subject relating to his ship's captain standing before him.

"**-Giggle-** No, I wasn't offended by it, Ensign Neumann, so don't fret," Murrue waved off his intended apology with her right hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1200 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; territorial ocean boundary**

On the outskirts of the Orb kingdom's territorial ocean boundary, a ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine, the _Cousteau_, was surfaced in view. Inside, it carried the Zala team currently on standby, based on Eiji's confident assumption that the _Archangel_ would leave Orb soon and head north of the neutral country, resuming its original course to Alaska.

Inside one of the officers' small cabins, Yzak fidgeted about on his bed, with his movements betraying his growing anxiety on facing his intended foes, the Strike and the Seraph, in battle once again. After conversing with Nicol and Athrun on the _Isadora's_ deck, Dearka stepped inside to find the silver-haired Duel pilot in his distressed state. Amused by the sight in front of him, he couldn't help but smirk and place both his hands on his hips.

Feeling someone's gaze boring down on him from behind, Yzak turned around to find the Buster pilot smirking at him, prompting himself to sit up on his bed and add an annoyed scowl at him.

"My, are we feeling fidgety today?" Dearka jested.

"Humph… spare your smart-ass remarks, Dearka," Yzak snapped with his usual temper before sighing resignedly, "We've spent the past few days doing nothing on Eiji's hunch that the legged ship will leave soon and head north."

The Buster pilot shrugged his shoulders with a wry smile.

"Maybe you should confront Eiji and start a coup d'etat. That'd be a welcoming start."

The Duel pilot looked appalled by the remark, raising both eyebrows at his best friend standing before him.

"Tch… I'm not that unreasonable! That blasted Walters is really beginning to rub off of you. I don't even know who I consider to be most infuriating --- you or him."

"Whatever, man… jeez, you need to lighten up some more, you know?" Dearka suggested, shaking his head in dismay and already used to Yzak's rants.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the _Cousteau's_ deck, Nicol and Athrun stood by, enjoying the quiet, inspiring ocean view. The former grinned cheerfully upon seeing a flock of seagulls flying high past by, making him strike a conversation with his teammate standing aside him after noticing his quiet, pondering mood.

"Say, Athrun, have you ever seen some flying fish around these parts? They're quite a sight to behold. So… are you nervous about the mission?" he asked.

Athrun's train of thought was broken by Nicol's abrupt start of conversation, making him glance at his teammate with an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Not really… um, I wanted to ask you this… why did you join the military?"

Nicol turned his attention back at the ocean scenery in front of him.

"Well… I had to fight, after the 'Bloody Valentine' incident at Junius-Seven. I felt compelled to at least serve my country and do it a good favor, especially along with my parents."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Parked next to the _Cousteau_ was another surfaced ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine, the _Isadora_, where the Shinonome team was also on standby, also given the same order as the Zala team by Eiji. The team members tried their best to kill time waiting for the _Archangel's_ expected departure by doing different things.

For Ryu and Lisa, they were in their cabin simply playing cards. Ryu did his best to keep both he and Lisa occupied with cards by coming up with different card games for themselves to play. And so, they played their fifth game of Blackjack with no gambling involved, but just simply for fun.

"So… do you want to hit or stay?" Ryu inquired, slyly eyeing his teammate seated before him, who pursed her lips in uncertainty as she glanced at her two cards, a black King of spades and a black Queen of diamonds, adding up to a sum total of 20. Confident on her hand, Lisa smirked at him.

"I'll stay. That's my final decision," she stated.

"Hmm… ok, I'll hit this time," Ryu informed, taking a face-down card from the deck which revealed a black Ace of spades as he secretly flipped it over facing him after adding it to his hand, which held a black Jack of spades and a red Queen of hearts, adding up to a sum total of 21. He then eyed Lisa for a few seconds, making her feel wary of his passive gaze.

_There's no way in hell he'll win this one. I've got a 20 in my hand,_ she thought confidently.

Truth behold Ryu won the first four games, having an unstoppable winning streak, and more surprisingly, exactly 21 (blackjack) in all of them to boot. By the fifth game, Lisa's competitive spirit reached an all-time high, and she felt the growing need to actually beat her teammate _just_ once.

"It's time to show our hands then," Ryu concluded, prompting him and Lisa to lay down their cards face-up after they agreed to show their hands. Lisa stared surprisingly at his hand with widened eyes, before eyeing back at him.

"How the hell… 21 again?" she bellowed at her teammate, who simply shrugged his shoulders with a wry smile.

"What can I say? It's just a case of dumb luck," he humbly replied.

"Ok, that's it… I'm shuffling the deck in this next game! You're on!" Lisa exclaimed enthusiastically with a clenched right fist at her teammate.

Ryu couldn't help but sigh tiredly, shaking his head dismayed, but deep down he was impressed by his teammate's competitive spirit.

_Ever since I beaten her on that fateful day, she always possessed that competitive spirit… maybe she's like that when it comes to me? Hmm… nah… it couldn't be so… can it?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As to Barry and Miho, they decided to work on their GINN High-Maneuver Types' diagnostic checks in the _Isadora's_ compact MS hangar bay, making sure their MS was functioning properly without bugs and other errors. Half past 12, however, Barry decided to take a short nap, before switching off his GINN High-Maneuver Type's OS.

"**-Yawn-** Time for a well deserved nap…" he sleepily said to himself before dozing off, placing his hands behind his head while resting his legs up on the keyboard interface, trying to get on a sleeping position.

Ten minutes after finishing her GINN High-Maneuver Type's diagnostic check and switching off its OS, Miho peeked out from her MS's opened cockpit to slightly spot Barry in slumber. She shook her head with an expectant sigh at the sight of her sleeping teammate.

"Easygoing as always," she stated, and couldn't help but smile wistfully after.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Eiji remained in the _Isadora's_ bridge, where he stood by a small, rectangular map projector displaying Southeast Asia and currently zoomed in on the Orb kingdom. He stood about in that position with his hands behind his back, as he patiently tapped his right foot, quietly doing so as to not disturb the other crew members working in their posts. His eyes narrowed warily down at the map projector.

_Tch… maybe my hunch about the legged ship leaving Orb today is wrong. But still… my gut feeling is telling me it might be true after all. If I hadn't put up with Waltfeld-sensei's lectures during my academy days, I'd certainly not planned for this waiting game at the very first thing. _

Eiji's face then etched in a reminiscing frown at the mention of the late 'Desert Tiger'.

_Kenji… you and that pilot of the Strike will pay dearly for Waltfeld-sensei's defeat, as well as mine. _

The Spawn pilot turned to the _Isadora's _vice-captain, who was standing behind the radar/sonar operator, expectant to receive new findings.

"Any movement detected from the military base?" he inquired, referring to Orb's Onogoro Military Base.

"Negative, sir… there's no activity detected so far," the vice-captain replied, shaking his head at his superior officer, after checking up with the radar operator for confirmation.

Eiji turned his attention back at the map projector with a disappointed frown on his face.

"Just a little longer…" he quietly stated to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1000 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Onogoro Military Base**

As the _Archangel_ underwent its last set of extensive repairs in the dry dock, inside Natarle's quarters, the ship's second-in-command was writing up a detailed report on her small desk about the _Archangel_, recalling related important events starting from its abrupt launch in Heliopolis and presently ongoing in its repairs in the Orb kingdom, as per agreement between the ship's high-ranking trio and Lord Uzumi. Given she had plenty of free time (aside from systematically checking up on the _Archangel's _diagnostics) she intended to finalize the report for the EA central military council.

After finishing writing up the current report on the _Archangel's_ repairs in the Orb kingdom, Natarle laid down her black, fountain pen before resting her hands on her small desk and closing her eyes briefly to attain some sense of relief from the detailed, current account of her report she devoted her energies to accomplish. She rubbed the temples of her forehead with her right hand, sighing tiredly before opening her eyes.

"Now what am I to do? I can hardly find anything else worthwhile to do around here. I've already overhauled the _Archangel's_ systems with help from Arnold and the others. I already went over the supply checklist with Chief Murdoch. And, I went over for the small briefing held by Colonel Kisaka," she finished reminding herself a checklist of previous accomplished tasks for today.

As Natarle leaned back on her chair, her thoughts were then on Kenji, picturing his face staring back at her from her quarter's ceiling.

_Kenji… hmm… maybe, he could give me some advice on this unresolved matter between Captain Ramius and I regarding proper running of the Archangel._

She then stood up from her seat, exiting her quarters to look for the Seraph pilot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Murdoch couldn't help but be amused upon seeing Kenji constantly working on routine checkups of the Seraph's OS in its opened cockpit. Both the Strike and the Seraph were immediately taken back aboard in the _Archangel_, after both underwent complete repairs and diagnostic checks.

_That kid… he'll really overwork himself to death if he keeps that up. At least Kira has something to keep him occupied… his girlfriend that is. What about Kenji? He should be doing something other than working in the Seraph for the umpteenth time._

Deep down, the gruff head mechanic/engineer slowly considered Kenji a son like Kira. Despite feeling a fatherly pride for both the Gundam pilots, he had trouble expressing it to them, opting for the non-trivial, short conversations he'd come up upon bumping into either of them. Most of those conversations were about the Strike's and the Seraph's mechanics and their entire systems, which dealt with mechanical engineering, an aspect he could relay to both Gundam pilots.

Shaking off his thoughtfulness from his mind, Murdoch went over to the Seraph via the catwalks and approaching its opened cockpit.

"Hey Kenji, take a break for once, yeah? Being cooped up in this machine all day doesn't do you any good, you know!" he stated, popping his face in view for Kenji to notice.

"Oh, Chief Murdoch," Kenji glanced up at the head mechanic/engineer, before typing a last set of commands to finalize the routine system check-up of the Seraph's OS, "Don't worry, I'm already done here. I couldn't find anything else to do in my spare time, so I opted to run another routine system checkup of the Seraph's OS."

"You must be quite a workaholic, Kenji," a feminine voice spoke out, getting Kenji's and Murdoch's attention. They turned to find Natarle standing before them with a small grin on her face. The rare sight of her now raised the Seraph pilot's right eyebrow in wonder, while Murdoch promptly saluted Natarle, ever reminded of her superior rank. The _Archangel_ second-in-command didn't bother saluting back to him, but rather focused her attention on the Seraph pilot.

"That word hardly befits me. What's brings you here, ma'am?" Kenji asked courteously with a wry grin, setting aside the keyboard interface after deactivating the Seraph's OS, giving him space to move freely about.

Natarle scratched her right cheek with her right forefinger in reluctance before replying, feeling a bit giddy standing before the object of her growing affections, "I was just passing by when I saw you working in your MS. May I interest you over a cup of coffee? I'd like to have a chat with you, if that's no problem."

Murdoch couldn't help but look curiously at the _Archangel_ second-in-command with raised eyebrows, and opted not to butt in the conversation for fear of a harsh rebuke from Natarle. Feeling out of place, he resigned himself to abruptly cough and state some excuse to leave. His retreating form didn't go unnoticed by Kenji, who glanced at him for a second or two before directing his attention to Natarle.

"I'll take you up on your offer," he casually replied with a smile.

Natarle couldn't help but smile back in return.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'd prefer to have a private talk with you over coffee in my quarters rather than the mess hall, if you don't mind," Natarle stated, motioning Kenji to step in her quarters with two cups of coffee in hand, prepared courtesy of Chef Carte from the _Archangel's_ mess hall. After setting down their coffee, Kenji sat himself down on a spare seat offered by his host, as she sat on her small bed facing him and received her cup of coffee after.

"Thank you. You see…" Natarle trailed off, with her mind racking up the appropriate topic of discussion as mixed plausible ones came into her mind, ranging from her attraction to the Seraph pilot to the constant conflicts with Murrue during past battles. She opted to pick the latter instead, as she hesitantly glanced up at Kenji.

"Go on, I'm listening," he spoke, motioning his host to resume on. After drinking a quarter of his coffee, he set it down on Natarle's small desk provided while keeping his attention to her.

"I feel somewhat out of place in this ship, despite my position as second-in-command. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but, I feel I'm more capable to lead the ship than Captain Ramius. Her methods in running the ship come across as questionable… she sometimes bends the rules to cater preferred individuals such as you or Kira Yamato, since especially you're both the only Coordinators aboard," Natarle started with a straight face.

Kenji pursed his lips, seemingly taken aback by her statement. He folded his arms, assuming an inquiring face directed at his host.

"Well… you sure go straight to the point, ma'am."

Natarle shook her head, disapproving of being addressed courteously.

"Please, you can call me Natarle when we're off-duty."

"Ahem… ma'am, uh, I mean… Natarle, so you aren't content with Captain Ramius's way of running the ship. But I believe she's done an admirable job in running the _Archangel_ so far. Why is it that the ship managed to escape capture from ZAFT so far? That's certainly proof of her ability to assume the role as the _Archangel's_ captain," Kenji replied.

"Yes... I think she also did a good job in her role. But, she's too open-minded and doesn't enforce discipline in this ship, which is lacking here."

"That's a harsh judgment of her, Natarle. Tell me, you'd rather run this ship instead? The last thing I'd see you do is to throw a mutiny."

Natarle looked slightly appalled by the remark.

"…No, it would go against good judgment for me to do that… but, once the _Archangel_ manages to arrive at JOSHUA… what will the higher-ups think of all this? I'll be presenting them a detailed report listing all the events involving this ship up until present."

Kenji placed a reassuring right hand on Natarle's left shoulder.

"Frankly, I wouldn't give a damn as to what the higher-ups in the EA Alaska Base would comment. Look, all what we should focus on now is to get this ship there in that base. We can deal with whatever judicial committee is sent to examine the _Archangel's_ case. As to your conflicts with Captain Ramius, give yourself some time to adjust to her methods. In my POV (Point of View) she's doing a great job as the ship's captain."

"…You think so?" Natarle asked, glancing doubtfully at the Seraph pilot.

"There's nothing much for me to say on this matter. Remember, do what you think is right for the _Archangel_ and its crew. Don't blame yourself if you find that you couldn't contribute much effort to everyone aboard; it counts. And one more thing, lighten up once a while, yeah? Be friendlier to everyone, and treat them with respect. You'd be surprised you'd also be respected back that way."

"…I see. Well… sure. I'll try to follow your advice."

Pleased by her remark, Kenji smiled before retracting his right hand back in place and drinking the remainder of his coffee. He crossed his legs while taking a mental note on his host's newfound attitude.

_Hmm… now that I think about it now, she doesn't seem bad at all in the first place. She strikes me as the serious type. Asking her to loosen up would do her some good in gaining respect from everyone in the Archangel._

Natarle calmly sipped her coffee, feeling unable to look directly at Kenji. Her cheeks felt a bit flushed with embarrassment as her pent-up feelings for the Seraph pilot instantly surfaced about in her mind, making her slowly anxious.

_We're finally alone together. I think my problem with Murrue can no longer affect me in my duty anymore, now that I talked it over with Kenji. _

_But why am I like this when he's around? If I don't attempt this, my mind won't be finally made up. Should I?_

She then placed her coffee on her desk and slowly faced the Seraph pilot with a fast-beating heart. Noticing the peculiar way she was staring at him, Kenji scratched his right cheek with his right forefinger, wondering at her behavior.

"Is something the matter?"

He was then taken in surprise as he found his lips instantly sealed with Natarle's, and feeling her tongue probing inside, tempting his. Next, he found the _Archangel_ second-in-command suddenly straddling him. Feeling his natural instincts taking over him, Kenji temporarily pushed aside his shock in his mind and slowly kissed back, as he felt Natarle's hands holding around his head and pulling him near her to intensify the kiss.

"Mmm… **-Chap- **mmm…" Natarle moaned as she felt Kenji's hands slowly wrapping around her waist. She couldn't help but feel a little impish on guessing his reaction.

_-Giggle- It must be his first time kissing a woman._

Contrary to her thought, Kenji did have experience kissing a girl, as proof of his late first love. He was more shocked in seeing an older woman kissing him of all people!

_Holy mother of… I'm actually kissing a woman older than me. What the hell is going on? _

_I can't seem… to stop kissing her… wow… she's good. _

_Shit… this isn't right!_

With a last amount of willpower, Kenji slowly broke off the kiss, softly pushing Natarle away from him to collect his breath. She looked alarmed by his action, fearing the worst.

"Kenji… I…"

"...**-Gulp-** Natarle… what was that for?"

The _Archangel_ second-in-command looked away from him with embarrassed, flushed cheeks, as she then got off him. Her eyes started to shimmer with mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry… there's another thing that I wanted to do… confess to you. You see, ever since you first came onboard the _Archangel_, I kind of felt this… attraction to you. It slowly grew when you rescued Lacus Clyne and brought her aboard. I don't why, but I felt… jealous… seeing you spend a lot of time with her. God, you must think of me as a fool, hearing me confess a schoolgirl crush on a Coordinator, of all people!"

Feeling her emotions taking over, she instantly broke down in tears, bringing her hands to cover her crying as she sat down on her bed. Seeing her distressed state alarmed Kenji, prompting him to seat beside her and gently embraced her, bringing her face to cry on his chest instead.

"Shh… it's ok… you don't have to be ashamed of yourself. I was just… surprised," he cooed, rubbing his host's back up and down with his right hand.

"**-Sob- -Sob-** Spare your apology! You must think of me as a foolish woman… **-Sob-** I shouldn't have said this to you."

"Natarle… I'm not angry at you. This seems, um, new. There's no problem for a Natural falling in love with a Coordinator. They're all considered human beings to me."

"**-Hic-** Do you… really think so?"

Kenji briefly smiled at Natarle's teary-eyed face peering at him for approval.

"Yes, I do."

Hearing those words made Natarle's heart soar as she abruptly knocked the Seraph pilot down on her bed.

"**-Hic- **Kenji, thank you. -**Hic- **I'm happy… to hear that."

Kenji wiped off tears of happiness and joy from his host's eyes with his left hand as he brought himself to gaze directly at her eyes, then realizing how beautiful she looked. He ran his left hand through her short, black hair, feeling his heart slowly growing fond of the _Archangel_ second-in-command.

"Natarle… -**Chuckle-** I think… I'm starting to like you."

For once, Natarle felt glad to be herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Can I help you, Vice-Minister?" a male mechanic/engineer asked as he noticed George standing before the parked Seraph in the hangar bay. Along with the Strike, the Seraph was placed back in the _Archangel's_ hangar bay

"Oh…? No, no… I was just admiring this machine standing before me," the Atlantic Federation Vice-Minister fibbed with a wry grin. In truth, he was looking for a way to obtain the Seraph's blueprint containing its overall specs.

"Is that so? Hmm… ok, but please stay aside for the meantime, for some supplies from Orb will be transported here via trailers. It's for your safety, sir," the mechanic/engineer cautioned, scratching his head with his left hand in wonder.

"I understand your warning, for I won't take long here."

The mechanic nodded affirmatively to George, who nodded back, before joining a group of his fellow mechanics/engineers resuming their assigned task in helping out ferry supplies aboard the _Archangel_. George looked back at the deactivated Seraph with narrowed eyes.

_How do I get my hands on your data, Seraph? _

From a distance, Murdoch, discussing supply transportation with an Orb technician, couldn't help but notice George's presence and starting intently at the Seraph from the corner of his right eye.

_What's the Vice-Minister doing over there? He doesn't seem to fit in the scene here. Bah, well, it's not my business to meddle in his affairs… but then again, he seems a little suspicious though._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Activity was kept to a minimum for the _Archangel's_ crew, while they finalized the ship's diagnostics and other related internal/external systems in preparation for its expected departure today. Having loaded the last set of supplies into the ship with the help of Morgenroete engineers and technicians, Murdoch's personal crew were rewarded with a well-deserved, one hour break, given by their head himself, crediting their daily efforts with a hearty praise.

For the bridge crew, most of them took turns maintaining their posts by exchanging hour shifts, as promptly overseen by Murrue. As she glanced back at Natarle's empty seat in the CIC area, her mind wondered about the _Archangel's_ second-in-command.

_I suppose she's taking a break in her quarters. She's probably exhausted from checking up on the Archangel's internal systems._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1200 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTs; Aprilius-One colony, ZAFT Central HQ**

"So, you called for me, Vann?" Professor Asimalov asked as soon as he stepped inside Vann's office and closing the door behind him. Regarded as a notable MS researcher, suffice to say, he was the least annoyed for having been summoned by Vann, and forcibly put his current research on the next line of mass-produced MS succeeding the GINN variants on hold.

"Please, take a seat, professor," the said masked ZAFT commander motioned his guest. After seeing him taking an offered chair facing him, he continued, "How's the prototype MS you asked me to test run? Has it been finally completed?"

"Ah, that… well, the **YFX-200bp CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack** is readily constructed. Why do you ask about it?" Professor Asimalov inquired, crossing his legs gentleman-style and trying to be comfortable in his seat.

"I'll get straight to the point. I need to be in Orb ASAP, for I have an urgent matter to attend to. And for this to happen, I'll… have to borrow that prototype MS to do so."

"Pshaw, you don't have to borrow it, for it's actually yours to begin with! But, traveling to Earth normally takes a few days via a shuttle. Well, since you asked for the **YFX-200bp CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack**, it'll need to be retrofitted with extra rocket boosters. Once they're installed, the trip to Earth would now be in a matter of hours."

"I see. I'm sorry to have disturbed you over such a simple request."

"Oh, there's no need for apologies! Besides, a friend of former Chairman Clyne is a friend of mine as well."

Vann's demeanor clouded seriously as he adjusted his mask with his right hand.

"Well, with the new Chairman, Patrick Zala, elected 14 days ago by the Supreme Council, Master Clyne has reason to worry about his future plans, one of which is Operation Spitbreak. I've heard that operation is planned to intensify Operation Uroboros to a certain extent."

Professor Asimalov rubbed underneath his chin with his right hand, contemplating on the remarks.

"Yes… but, I fear there is worse to come from this."

Both men took a moment of silence staring at each other and contemplating on the current situation in ZAFT. Vann then spoke up once again with a small smile, while standing up from his chair, prompting his guest to do the same.

"Thank you for your time, professor."

"…And I thought I've been called for an important matter. Well, I'll return back to my research as usual."

Both men shook hands and parted their ways. After watching the professor's form exiting his office and closing the door behind him with a rueful shaking of his head, Vann barely sat back down on his chair as he then heard the ringing of an incoming call from the intercom latched on his desk, prompting him to answer it. The intercom's small screen displayed the image of Siegel Clyne docked in house clothes and seated behind his office desk, with the office background in his residence apparent.

"Master Clyne, is something amiss?" Vann inquired attentively at the sight of his employer, ready to fulfill an assigned task given by him.

Siegel merely waved his right hand in reply, dismissing the seriousness of the question directed to him, while slightly smiling in amusement at his trusted subordinate's behavior.

"No, no, there's no trouble. I was just calling by to check up on our special guest's well-being from you."

"Oh that… I've decided to stop by the safehouse and check up on her now. I need to use the prototype MS Professor Asimalov humbly gave me to do so, before I can proceed finalizing the necessary arrangements for my departure."

"Hmm… that's good, please do so. I've been routinely worried about our special guest. With the official approval of Operation Spitbreak, it'll be in effect by next month, and I fear there might be secret elements from the EA to continue searching for her by that time, since she apparently carried a top-secret document belonging to theirs. Speaking of which, how's the decryption of the mentioned document so far?"

"It's only 10 percent decrypted so far. But the project name 'Apocalypse Project' perturbs me just by mentioning it. It seems she was unknowingly carrying a more dangerous item, making her a prioritized target."

An earnest frown etched on Siegel's face as he stroked his mustache with his right hand in thought.

"It wouldn't do any good to let herself be known alive, especially to Patrick Zala. But, if that happened, she could possibly influence him to reconsider a military offensive against the Naturals at this moment. Have you figured out the assailants' identities? From what I've heard from you, they've been recently persistent."

Vann rested his arms on his office desk.

"**-Sigh-** Unfortunately, the most I can come up with is that they're Special Forces, expertly-trained down to the core. Five times they've managed to locate our special guest, and also the same number of times I managed to dispatch them. Because of this, I've had to relocate our special guest to five different safehouses, one after the other. She's currently nestled safe in another safehouse near Orb, and that place is naturally camouflaged with small neighboring islands, so she should be securely safe there. "

"…Very well, I trust your judgment in securing her safety. Please make haste to check up on her."

"But sir, my duty is also to protect you as well. Are you sure you want me to leave you be for the meantime?"

"…Don't worry about me, I can manage. And to calm down your fears, I have several able bodyguards in my residence as we speak and another entourage during my trips to the Supreme Council. Report back to me on her current condition, and see if she can tell us more about the 'Apocalypse Project'. If I'm not in my residence by the time you're back here, you can call me up on my emergency line."

Vann respectfully saluted his employer with his right hand.

"…Yes sir, I'll be on my way then."

Siegel shook his head with a wry grin at the given salute directed to him.

"You don't have to always salute me, you know. I'm not the military."

With that said, he ended the transmission, leaving Vann looking concerned at the intercom's now blank screen, before standing up from his seat to leave his office. In the next room, he went over to his female secretary, who was sorting out filed documents and noticed his approaching presence.

"Commander Falken? Is there something you need?" she sat up in attention, ready to accept a task from her employer.

"Postpone all appointments and calls for me this week. I'll be leaving for the Carpentaria Base, starting today, for an important task. If there are any mails for me, have soft copies of them encrypted and sent to my residence instead. Understand?"

"As you wish, sir, I'll do as you instructed."

Vann then left his secretary, heading for the military base's hangar bay in haste.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1300 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Onogoro Military Base**

As soon as the _Archangel's_ repairs were finished and finalized, preparations were underway for its immediate departure. The dry dock was then slowly flooded with water, allowing the _Archangel_ to sail out, as it was lowered on the water by several, large robotic arms that were holding it above momentarily.

Inside the ship, a quick head count took place in the hangar bay, to see if all crew members were present. All available crew members (including the Allsters and the Hynes) gathered in one line and stood in attention, as the ship's high-ranking trio painstakingly checked off each crew member to ascertain his attendance. Having done the task within five minutes, Murrue dismissed everyone, prompting them to return to their posts and tasks.

"Well, it looks like everyone's accounted for, captain," Mwu stated with his cheery mood, as the _Archangel_ high-ranking trio watched everyone break off and scramble like working bees.

"That's a good start, to say the least. We'll begin preparations for the ship's departure then. Natarle, come with me. Lieutenant La Flaga, you're on standby here," Murrue said, nodding to the Moebius Zero pilot and the second-in-command, before motioning the latter to follow after her on the way to the bridge via the ship elevator.

As she and Murrue passed by the parked Strike and Seraph Gundams, Natarle took a second or two to steal a gaze at Kenji, who was gathered near Skygrasper-1 with Kira and Murdoch.

_Kenji…_

As if hearing her thought, the said Seraph pilot glanced around to meet Natarle's eyes with his and simply smiled at her, making her feel a little happy at receiving his brief gaze as she smiled back.

After watching the retreating forms of Murrue and Natarle, Mwu noticed Tolle sitting down inside the parked Skygrasper-1's cockpit, along with Kenji, Kira, and Murdoch gathered around. Curious at the sight, he went over to them.

"So, what are you doing up there?" he asked Tolle, glancing up at him.

"Lieutenant La Flaga, I was just getting the feel of being inside the cockpit of this Skygrasper. After doing several sessions in the simulation, I think I can pilot this thing for real," Miriallia's boyfriend beamed confidently.

"**-Sigh-** Kids these days… I don't know what to do with them. You better not tinker around with the controls of that Skygrasper, you hear? Or otherwise I'll have you fix it by yourself," Murdoch sternly warned with a wagging right forefinger, before turning around and leaving to inspect Skygrasper-2.

"Jeez… as if I'm going to take this for a joyride! What a grouch," Tolle commented with a frown and folding his arms while looking at Murdoch's retreating form.

Mwu chuckled amusedly at the remark, shrugging his shoulders with a wry grin.

"Hey, it's his job to make sure all the machines we use for battle are in one piece and operational, so you can't blame him for his caution."

Kira looked worriedly at Tolle, feeling concerned for his life, and knowing well the close bond he and Miriallia have on-going.

_She'd be devastated if something happened to Tolle. But… he just simply wants to lend a hand in the fighting though. _

Kenji eyed the candidate Skygrasper pilot in front of him with folded arms.

"Hmm… you seem ready to pilot this Skygrasper, for it'd be a learning experience for you, Tolle. Just don't get cocky, ok? I'm sure you've grasped the basics of piloting a fighter aircraft from the simulations I've seen you undertaking recently."

"Heh, you bet I'm ready, Kenji! I'll show you guys I'll be useful in the battlefield!" Tolle exclaimed with a confident right-thumbs up given to the Seraph pilot, who just shook his head with a contented smile.

_-Sigh- I just hope he doesn't go over his head… Miriallia will kill me if she found out I was the one who encouraged him to train himself to pilot during the trip in the Red Sea. _

"I'll head back to my quarters for the time being. I don't think I'm needed here for now," he spoke to Kira, Mwu, and Tolle, before waving goodbye to them and leaving at once for his quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1315 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Attha Residence**

Inside her room, Cagalli packed the last bundle of her clothes in a medium-sized backpack lain on her bed, as she intended to catch up with the _Archangel_ and leave her country once again. Behind her, her door opened, allowing her prominent father and Orb leader stepping inside to find her packing for a getaway trip. With a heavy heart, he slowly walked up to her.

"Do you intend to leave with the _Archangel_ then? Is that what you want, to fight?" he asked.

Sensing a serious talk happening before her now, Cagalli momentarily stopped packing, then looking back at her father from the corner of her right eye.

"I only want to help end this war, father."

"Will your fighting end the war then?"

Those words made Cagalli remember a particular remark from her encounter with the 'Desert Tiger' back in Banadiya, Africa.

"_**Should a war end by killing all enemies? I've yet to test that question."**_

Lord Uzumi placed both his hands on his daughter's shoulders and gently turned her around facing him with a sagely look on his face.

"…If you kill someone, that person's family will hate you. If someone killed you, I will hate them as well. Such a chain reaction like this goes on and on, and it doesn't end a war."

Having glanced up at her father's knowing eyes, Cagalli felt helpless to respond, and looked down at the carpeted floor of her room, pondering on the lesson implied in her father's statement.

…_But… isn't there a way to end a war?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1345 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Orb Union; Onogoro Military Base**

Meanwhile, several escort battleships of the Orb Union's naval fleet begun to set sail ahead the port of the country's military base in Onogoro Island, helping to conceal the _Archangel's_ expected departure.

Inside the now filled dry dock of the military base, the _Archangel_ was set for departure. Outside its left port-side deck, which was adjoined by a nearby dock, Cagalli was on a mad dash to catch up with Kenji and Kira, after noticing their figures making their return inside the _Archangel_. The two Gundam pilots turned facing around hearing her loud cry, then seeing her dressed in respectable military attire.

"Wait!" the Orb princess exclaimed, then stopping in front of them and catching her breath, placing her hands on her knees while bending slightly down.

"What are you doing here? We're about to leave!" Kira stated, surprised to see her. Standing next him, Kenji folded his arms and watched on with interest.

"Kira, Kenji… you both are idiots! You were going to leave without saying a goodbye to me at least?" Cagalli annoyingly retorted.

Both the Gundam pilots flinched a bit at the impact of her remark.

"Should we have?" Kenji asked with a mischievous smile.

"You're cruel! Well… anyway, did you guys see your parents here in Orb? Kira, yours are already up there in the observation building watching you," Cagalli pointed out with her right hand at the top of the said nearby building, where the figures of the Yamatos and Lord Uzumi were currently watching the three teens below.

Following her pointed hand, Kira and Kenji looked up to find the Yamatos with mixed emotions at seeing their son in person after a long time since Heliopolis. They found Caridad crying and wiping her tears off with a handkerchief, while Haruma waved at them. Noticing his parents for a brief second or two, Kira felt his eyes shimmering with sadness before glancing back at Cagalli.

_Mom, Dad… _

The Strike pilot placed his right hand on Cagalli's left shoulder, looking assertively at her with shimmering eyes.

"Please tell my parents that I'm sorry for not seeing them."

Before he could retract his right hand back in place, he found himself engulfed in a sudden hug by Cagalli, who was saddened to watch him leave. As she broke off the hug after a few seconds, she looked up at the Strike pilot, feeling some sort of a personal connection with him deep down.

"Don't die on me, you hear? I won't forgive you if that happens…"

Kira sadly smiled at her concern, before turning around walking past Kenji and returning inside the _Archangel_ through its left port-side deck door. Looking at the Strike pilot's retreating form disappearing after the _Archangel's_ left port-side deck door closed after him, the Seraph pilot turned facing back at Cagalli, staring at her thoughtfully and trying to place her image on his mind.

"What…? Don't stare at me like that," the Orb princess spoke, feeling suddenly bashful under his gaze. She was then caught off-guard as she felt being embraced gently by the Seraph pilot and was surprised by the action. She couldn't help but embrace slowly back, and nestled her chin on his right shoulder to stifle a sudden tear from her right eye. She blinked her right eye quickly to wipe off the tear away as she broke off from the hug after several seconds.

"It was nice knowing you, Cagalli. You take care of yourself now," Kenji softly stated with a smile.

"Kenji… I…" Cagalli trailed off, looking up at the gentle side of the Seraph pilot in awe. She felt her cheeks flush slightly under his gaze as she felt a sudden feeling of attraction needed to be confirmed and wanting for the person standing in front of her. Without thinking, she took an impulse to surprisingly capture his lips with hers while wrapping her arms around his head, pulling him close to her as she closed her eyes.

"Mumph…!" Kenji said, startled by the action. Sensing it'd be rude to break off the kiss hastily, he decided to slowly return the favor, closing his eyes as well.

Up in the nearby observation building, the Yamatos and Lord Uzumi stared bug-eyed at the sight of the two teens engaged in a lip-lock. Caridad placed her left hand over her agape mouth in shock, while Haruma felt his jaw drop open for a long time. Lord Uzumi, however, regained composure from the slight shock, and shook his head with a worried sigh while placing his hands behind his back.

"To think the siblings have this close bond with each other…" he quietly commented.

After a minute or two of lip-locking, Cagalli and Kenji broke off, gasping for air and staring at each other with flushed cheeks.

"W-W-What… was that for?" the Seraph pilot stammered, while beating himself up deep down for acting weird from his remark.

"I… I'll miss you, Kenji. Please, look after Kira, and also… don't die as well," the Orb princess reluctantly replied, looking down at the port floor embarrassed.

Kenji took a second or two looking back up at the nearby observation building, then noticing the shocked expressions on the Yamatos and Lord Uzumi, before glancing back at Cagalli. He placed his left hand on his heart, feeling an awkward moment passing through him.

_I… just passionately kissed my supposed sister, and in front of Kira's parents and Lord Uzumi to boot! _

Pushing aside the surprising thought from his mind, Kenji felt a close bond starting to form for the Orb princess standing before him. With his right hand, he gently brought her face glancing up at him, as she awaited him to speak up to break the awkwardness shared between them.

"And also… my parents… they died a long time ago. But, I have my uncle with me in the _Archangel_. Cagalli, cherish the moments with your father, and love him with all your heart," the Seraph pilot spoke half-truthfully with a heavy heart.

With that said he turned around and walked away from Cagalli, entering inside the _Archangel_ through its left port-side deck door.

"Kenji…" she quietly mouthed, placing her right hand over her heart as she watched the Seraph pilot disappear. Seeing no need to stay further, she sighed wistfully, stepping back to watch the _Archangel_ slowly leaving the dry dock.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After leaving the military base, the _Archangel_ slowly followed the escort battleships of Orb's naval fleet to the edge of Orb's ocean territorial boundary. As the group neared the edge of the ocean territorial boundary, the escort battleships then pulled back, allowing the _Archangel_ to cross and officially leave the boundary. Inside the EA legged-warship's main bridge, the bridge crew relayed necessary reports of the take-off procedure.

"Main thrusters are online and activating within… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Dalida reported from his post in the CIC area.

The _Archangel's_ main thrusters opened, propelling the EA legged-warship forward constantly.

"Take-off procedures initiated. Climbing to pitch angle of 90 degrees," Arnold reported while driving the _Archangel_ to climb up to its standard flight level with the steering wheel tightly.

Within minutes, the EA legged-warship was finally on flight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Murdoch was surprised to find Kira and Kenji getting inside the cockpits of the Strike and Seraph Gundams as he was checking up on the current conditions of the battle-ready machines from several of his mechanic/engineer crew. The gruff head mechanic/engineer made his way up to the said Gundams' cockpits via the catwalks.

"Hey you guys! Why are you both inside your MS?" he asked as he piped his head to find Kira seated inside the Strike's cockpit and activating its OS.

"ZAFT will attack us as soon as we leave Orb… I just feel it," Kira stated while continuing typing on the Strike's keyboard interface to run a diagnostic check in its systems.

Murdoch pursed his lips and scratched his head with his left hand in wonder, then turned around to face Kenji standing before him with a knowing serious look on his face.

"I feel the same as Kira, Chief Murdoch. That particular ZAFT unit that's been chasing us since space will show their faces soon," he stated with an affirmative nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nearby, the two ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarines, the _Cousteau_ and the _Isadora_, lurked about to await the _Archangel's_ expected departure. Both submarines' radar crews spotted the EA legged-warship by heat and sonar tracking. Inside the _Isadora's_ bridge, activity was suddenly revived by the latest report from the radar crew.

"Detecting movement from one heat source… it's the EA legged-warship!" one of the radar operators confirmed from his post, getting everyone's attention in the room.

Eiji looked over at the said radar operator with attention and hands behind his back, after waiting patiently standing near the small, rectangular map projector.

_About time… looks like it was worth waiting after all._

"What's the legged-warship's course?" he inquired.

"It's turning around, heading north of Orb. It appears to continue its route to Alaska!" the same radar operator replied, after checking up the bearings of his radar.

"Sound battle stations immediately! We must intercept the legged-warship at once! Inform the Crusader Squad and tell them to deploy in their MS immediately. Contact the _Cousteau_ and inform the Zala team to prepare for battle stations and deploy their MS at once! I'll head out in my MS right now!" Eiji exclaimed in succession. He turned to the _Isadora's_ vice-commander, "The _Cousteau _and the _Isadora _are to chase after the legged warship. Look after things while I'm gone!"

"Sir!" the vice-commander saluted in reply, then watching his superior's retreating form leaving the bridge to head for the hangar bay.

Inside the _Cousteau_, sirens of battle-stations sounded aloud throughout the ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine. In its hangar bay, the Zala team assembled quickly in the Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel Gundams.

"So… Eiji was right about the legged-warship leaving north of Orb," Athrun commented to himself inside the Aegis's cockpit as he activated the MS. He contacted the _Cousteau's_ bridge via com-link and found the vice-commander's image displayed on the small screen atop of the Aegis's right CIS.

"Relay any new orders given by either Commander Shinonome or the _Isadora_ to me at once. The _Cousteau_ must pursue the legged-warship as well, and the MS team might have to return back here for quick repairs," he ordered.

"Understood, sir," the vice-commander nodded in reply, before his image flickered off the Aegis's com-link.

Within minutes both the _Cousteau_ and the _Isadora_ begun movement, and launched their MS consisting of the Zala and Shinonome teams on the double. All eight MS involved (the GINN High-Maneuver Types, the Aegis, Blitz, Buster, Duel, and Spawn Gundams) were also retrofitted with Guul support aircrafts from their assigned submarine carriers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back inside the _Archangel's_ main bridge, the CIC crew detected 8 incoming heat signatures by radar heading directly towards the ship.

"The sensors are picking up 8 heat signatures heading directly towards us! Running their ID signatures through the ship's database… confirmed as 4 GINN High-Maneuver Types and the Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel!" Jackie reported from his post as his radar displayed the revealed ID signatures of the said MS.

Everyone in the room tensed up at the mention of his report. Wasting no time, Murrue and Natarle leapt into action, with the former cutting the air with an outstretched right hand after looking back at Jackie from her seat.

"All hands, level-two battle stations!" she ordered.

"Prepare for anti MS combat! Deploy anti-beam depth charges to make a smoke screen! Ready **"Igelstellungs"**! Load **"Korinthos"**, **"Wombats"**, and **"Sledgehammers"** as well!" Natarle exclaimed to her CIC crew from her seat. Next, she glanced at Miriallia"Contact all the pilots to deploy in their respective machines immediately!"

"Yes ma'am! Pilots Kira Yamato, Kenji Hyne, Mwu La Flaga, and Tolle Koenig, please deploy in your respective machines at once! We're entering battle shortly!" the said MS/MA female teen operator announced to the said pilots via broadcast throughout the ship.

Natarle did a double-take at the last pilot mentioned by Miriallia.

"Tolle Koenig…? Is he a capable pilot already?" she asked, surprised to hear a fourth pilot mentioned.

"Um… yes, ma'am, he underwent simulator training a few weeks ago. Lieutenant La Flaga has already vouched for him; he confirms he's ready to pilot," Miriallia replied with an embarrassed blush. Deep down, she couldn't help but worry for her boyfriend's life, knowing well he was now fighting out there in the battlefield.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Murdoch's crew had their hands full starting up the necessary launch procedures for the combat-ready machines available --- the two Skygraspers and the Strike and Seraph Gundams.

Seated inside Skygrasper-1 and suited up, Mwu started up his assigned aircraft fighter's systems as it was being automatically ferried to the second linear catapult by robotic arms. Next, Skygrasper-1 was retrofitted by the same robotic arms with the Aile parts of the Strike. After the catapult's inner door closed after Skygrasper-1, the launch sequence window appeared from above. Having finished the necessary checks in his aircraft fighter, Mwu closed his pilot helmet's glass visor with a press of a button on the helmet's right side. The catapult's outer door then opened for launch.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**FX-550 SKYGRASPER-1**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Mwu La Flaga… Skygrasper-1, launching!" he exclaimed, as his aircraft fighter was shot off to the outside ocean background.

The second linear catapult's inner door opened again, allowing Skygrasper-2 to be set in place. The aircraft fighter was then retrofitted with the Sword parts of the Strike by the same robotic arms. After the catapult's inner door closed after Skygrasper-2, the launch sequence window appeared from above. Finishing last checks inside his assigned aircraft's cockpit, Tolle closed his pilot helmet's glass visor with a press of a button on the helmet's right side. The catapult's outer door then opened for launch.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**FX-550 SKYGRASPER-2**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Tolle Koenig… Skygrasper-2, taking off! Woah…!" Tolle lurched into his seat, as his aircraft fighter launched right away to the outside.

The second linear catapult outer door then closed after, with the first linear catapult opening next, allowing the quick launch of the Strike and Seraph Gundams as they stayed behind on the _Archangel's_ outer deck. The Strike was outfitted with its remaining Launcher parts, while the Seraph was immediately cloaked invisible with its Mirage Colloid feature.

"Kira, you better remain on the ship for this battle. It won't do any good to wander off, so just stick here and swat off the enemy with artillery fire," Kenji contacted the Launcher Strike pilot via the Seraph's com-link inside his MS.

"But what about you…?" Kira asked, with his image appearing on the Seraph's com-link.

"I'll hang around the ship invisible and strike the enemy with the element of surprise."

"Ok… be careful."

"Same to you…"

The cloaked Seraph hovered from behind the _Archangel_, protecting its rear flank, while the Launcher Strike protected the front end, standing on the ship's central area near its bridge. Inside the Launcher Strike's cockpit, Kira detected 8 incoming heat sources in his radar. He widened his eyes alarmingly after attaining their ID signatures shortly after.

"Those guys again… they sure don't quit it," he remarked to himself.

The Launcher Strike's com-link received a transmission from Tolle, with his image appearing onscreen and getting Kira's attention.

"Hey…! It looks like I get to fight alongside you this time. I hope I can be of much help. I'll try to relay the enemy's coordinates to you and Kenji, so as to give you both time to attack them early."

"Tolle…"

"Relax, I won't crash, I've trained for this moment!"

"Ok… but, be careful! You don't want to worry Miriallia a lot, you know."

Tolle gave a hearty right thumbs-up and wink at the worried Launcher Strike pilot before his image flickered off the Launcher Strike's com-link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What the… woah!" Barry exclaimed surprised as he naturally brought Crusader-02 to strafe aside incoming, accurate cannon shots coming from the Launcher Strike, as they were heading towards the ZAFT Zala and Shinonome MS teams, who did his same action.

"Break off and surround the legged ship! Watch out for artillery coming from it and the Strike!" Athrun warned, contacting the rest of the ZAFT teams via the Aegis's com-link.

"Where's the other MS deployed, the Seraph?" Ryu wondered, checking Crusader-01's radar as he brought his MS to circle around the _Archangel_ along with the rest of the Crusader Squad.

"Going for the element of surprise, eh, Kenji?" Eiji commented delightedly to himself as he surmised his intended rival's action to render the Seraph invisible using its 'Mirage Colloid' feature for the start of the battle. He switched on the Spawn's com-link to the rest of his teammates, "Athrun, take your squad to deal with the Strike! Ryu, take yours to deal with the legged ship! I'll take care of the Seraph myself!"

Then, another set of cannon fire from the Launcher Strike headed towards the ZAFT Zala and Shinonome teams, prompting them to evade fast.

"Alright, my squad will engage the Strike, then! Be careful!" Athrun replied via the Aegis's com-link, before motioning his team to switch focus on the Launcher Strike as their primary target.

"We'll do our part then. I trust your good judgment, Eiji!" Ryu replied via Crusader-01's com-link, before motioning the Crusader Squad to prioritize attack on the _Archangel_ instead.

"So it begins… time to reveal your hiding spot, Kenji," Eiji stated confidently, bringing the Spawn to fire both of its **"Angelus"** beam rifles at the _Archangel's _back main thrusters. He smiled triumphantly at seeing through the Spawn's CIS his beam shots being deflected within inches from their targets by an unknown source, which instantly de-cloaked itself in view as the Seraph.

"A forcible way to say hello, Eiji," Kenji contacted his best friend via the Seraph's com-link with a passive look on his face.

"I just simply wanted to see you. Let's spare the theatrics and get down to it!" Eiji exclaimed via the Spawn's com-link, as he then brought the Spawn to suddenly charge straight towards the Seraph and unearthing both of its **"Swallow Edge"** from its **"Angelus"** before activating them.

"Bring it on, anytime!" Kenji exclaimed back via the Seraph's com-link, before doing Eiji's same action.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1410 hours**

**Location: Earth orbit, space**

Meanwhile, the streaking form of a MS speeded by like a blazing comet towards Earth. Upon closer look, it showed to be the **YFX-200bp CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack **with four attached external space rockets modified for high space flight. Inside its cockpit, Vann made necessary adjustments for attempting an atmospheric re-entry by typing on his CGUE's keyboard interface before setting it aside and resuming control of his MS's flight.

_Who'd have thought it'd took just around two hours to get here from Aprilius-One by Professor Asimalov's set-up,_ the masked ZAFT commander thought to himself with a disbelieved smile at the mention of the said prominent Coordinator MS researcher. He immediately felt his body tensed and lurched deep into his seat as he felt his CGUE's cockpit starting to rumble as the MS steadily approached the Earth's atmosphere.

"Time to initiate re-entry procedures," Vann stated as he saw the image of Earth displayed on his CGUE's CIS. As the **CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack **neared Earth's atmosphere, it ejected its four attached external space rockets, before assuming a skydiver's free-fall position. A faint reddish glow enveloped around the **CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack** within the next few seconds, indicating the activation of its specialized heat shields, before the eminent, bright red-orange glow of intense heat from the Earth's atmosphere took over after.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1420 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands**

The escalating battle with the ZAFT Zala and Shinonome teams forced the _Archangel_ off-course yet again, this time on a set of small islands located just above the Tropic of Cancer and north of the Orb Union.

"Guys, watch out!" Athrun warned his teammates via the Aegis's com-link as another barrage of cannon fire from the Launcher Strike streaked towards them.

"Woah, that was close!" Nicol stated relieved to himself as he brought the Blitz to balance after narrowly strafing a cannon shot.

"Damn it… how the hell did the Strike pilot get so accurate?" Yzak cursed annoyingly at the Launcher Strike's image displayed on the Duel Assault Shroud's CIS, after barely avoiding a hit.

"Hmm… I got to admit, he's getting better each time we meet him," Dearka commented to himself inside the Buster's cockpit, as he brought his MS circling back and preparing retaliatory fire back at the Launcher Strike with its gun-launcher and beam rifle.

Perched outside on the _Archangel's_ central area, the Launcher Strike fired off a volley of machine-gun fire from its combo weapons pod while steadying its **"Agni"** held by both hands for another round. Inside its cockpit, Kira quickly lined his sights on the approaching Buster with the aid of the computer targeting system before pressing the triggers of both control sticks in certainty.

"What the…! Damn, I'm hit!" Dearka exclaimed in disbelief as he felt the Buster's cockpit rumble from the explosion of its destroyed Guul, which took an accurate cannon shot from the Launcher Strike. With its Guul destroyed, the Buster was sent off-balance and in a speedy descent into the ocean below.

Back in the Launcher Strike's cockpit, Kira took notice of his MS's current energy level drained to now 30 percent, after repeated use of the **"Agni"**.

"No good… I'll run out of energy at this rate," he commented warily to himself.

By good fortune, Skygrasper-1 flew by over the Launcher Strike, before its pilot contacted Kira via com-link.

"Hey, kid, use the Aile pack so you can fly! It's no good just holed up there and shooting down the enemy that way!" Mwu exclaimed.

"Ok, give it to me, Lieutenant La Flaga!" Kira nodded in reply.

Looking up at the passing Skygrasper-1, the Launcher Strike then ejected its combo weapons pod and threw aside its **"Agni"**, before making a sudden upward boost jump to approach Skygrasper-1 in mid-air. Following cue, Skygrasper-1 then ejected the attached Aile pack as it flew past by the Launcher Strike after making a lazy turnaround back. At the same time, the Aile pack was then latched onto the Strike after nearing contact, forming the Aile Strike and refilling its depleted energy battery to the max.

"What the…? He can do that?" Nicol wondered surprised at the sight in the Blitz's CIS.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, hey, that's a cool docking sequence!" Barry commented lightly in Crusader-02's cockpit, as it and Crusader-04 circled warily around the _Archangel_, and not wanting to attract attention from the Aile Strike.

"We don't have time to admire the Strike, Barry! We'll let Athrun's team deal with it. We should focus back on attacking the legged ship!" Miho reminded her teammate via Crusader-04's com-link.

"Lisa, come with me, we'll aid Eiji to fight against the Seraph! Barry, Miho, I'll leave you two to deal with the legged ship!" Ryu ordered via Crusader-01's com-link, and motioned Crusader-03 to follow after, leaving Crusader-02 and Crusader-04 to deal with the _Archangel_.

"Aw man… why do I get the tougher jobs?" Barry complained inside Crusader-02's cockpit, before motioning Crusader-04 to follow suit as they began attack on the _Archangel_'s left port-side with their experimental armor assault rifles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's now or never!" Nicol stated with finality as he brought the Blitz to fly straight towards the Aile pack with full speed and activating the Blitz's beam saber attached on its **"Trikeros"**.

"The Blitz…!" Kira exclaimed inside the Aile Strike's cockpit as he noticed the oncoming Blitz on the Aile Strike's CIS, before bringing his MS turning around facing the charging Blitz. With a surge of its backpack thrusters, the Aile Strike took out its right beam saber and activated it before it and the Blitz neared contact.

**-SWHAK-**

Amidst the beam saber slash, the Blitz suddenly found its right arm sliced off, before receiving a hard left kick on the chest by the Aile Strike and knocked off its Guul, from which the Aile Strike then retained using.

"Ugh…!" Nicol exclaimed in pain as the Blitz plunged down to the ocean water below, but had its landing softened by the Aegis and its Guul as they made it in time, sharing space for the Blitz to stand on.

"Nicol…! You bastard…!" Yzak cried out furiously as he jolted the control sticks hard forward inside the Duel Assault Shroud's cockpit, charging his MS at its high speed toward the Aile Strike.

Noticing the Duel Assault Shroud's furious charge, the Aile Strike took aim at its Guul with its beam rifle and fired off a shot, damaging the support aircraft and causing the Duel Assault Shroud to crash in the ocean water below.

"DAMN YOU---!" Yzak exclaimed frustratingly, pressing the triggers of the control sticks inside his MS's cockpit like a madman in a feeble attempt to fire off its **"Shiva"** rail-gun and land a hit on his hated foe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the Seraph and the Spawn exchanged quick blows with each other with their **"Swallow Edge"**, as they engaged in deadly close combat.

**-SLICE- -SLICE-**

**-WHAM- -SLICE-**

**-SLICE- -SLICE-**

**-WHAM- -SLICE-**

However, after a few minutes, it seemed neither of them had advantage over the other, forcing them to break off another deadlock.

As Kenji was catching his breath, warning alarms buzzed inside the Seraph's cockpit, informing him of incoming enemy fire from behind. He brought the control sticks to fly around high, avoiding machine-gun fire from Crusader-01 and Crusader-03, who arrived in the scene and hurried to the Spawn's aid.

_White GINN High-Maneuver Types… the Crusader Squad… Ryu,_ Kenji thought, feeling a sense of reminiscence upon realizing Crusader-01's pilot.

_The Seraph… Kenji Hyne,_ Ryu thought the same thing inside his MS's cockpit as he saw the Seraph displayed in the CIS.

"Why did you bother to aid me? Your assistance isn't needed!" Eiji stated annoyingly to Crusader-01 and Crusader-03 via the Spawn's com-link.

"I want to settle a score with the Seraph, so that's why I brought Lisa with me to aid you in this fight," Ryu replied with his MS's com-link.

"Tch… do what you want then!" Eiji stated, then jolting the control sticks forward to move the Spawn charging towards the Seraph.

"Lisa, follow my lead!" Ryu motioned his said female teammate via his MS's com-link, before following after the Spawn with a boost of its thrusters.

"Just what I wanted to hear from you, captain," Lisa replied excitedly via her MS's com-link, before following suit after her teammate.

"If it's a fight you want, then that's what you get!" Kenji retorted with fierce determination at seeing the Spawn and Crusader-01 and 03 charging at him in the Seraph's CIS.

As the Spawn neared contact with its counterpart for another deadlock with its **"Swallow Edge"**, behind it, Crusader-01 and Crusader-03 brought up their experimental armor assault rifles, pumping bullets at the Seraph in a desperate attempt to start things off, before circling around the Seraph like hawks to their prey.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

Parrying one or two beam slashes from the Spawn, the Seraph fired off the attached beam rifle of both its **"Angelus"** at Crusader-01 and Crusader-03, forcing them to separate avoiding enemy fire. Behind it, the Spawn threw both its **"Swallow Edge"** separately to Crusader-01 and Crusader-03, surprising both their pilots and gesturing them to receive them.

"Take them! They're beam sabers, and they should work well against the Seraph!" Eiji notified Ryu and Lisa via the Spawn's com-link.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryu wondered in reply.

"Yes, I'm sure! Go for close combat instead to distract the Seraph, while I try to take him out from long-range!"

"Come on, captain!" Lisa motioned her teammate to follow closing on the Seraph from both sides with their new beam sabers.

"Is that a new strategy? Clever, Eiji… I've got to hand it to you," Kenji commented to himself before bracing himself for another round of close combat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Despite the opening given to them by their teammates, Crusader-02 and Crusader-04 found it hard to concentrate fire on the _Archangel's _port sides, as demonstrated by the oncoming machine-gun fire and missile barrage of the EA legged warship's **"Igelstellungs"**, **"Wombats"**, and **"Korinthos"**.

Inside the _Archangel's _main bridge, the CIC crew furrowed their eyebrows in concentration as they complied with incoming new orders given by Natarle from her seat.

"Target the enemy MS with the **"Igelstellungs"**! Then, use **"Wombats"** and **"Korinthos"** for maximum accuracy!" she bellowed earnestly.

Another rumble from several small explosions shook everyone in the main bridge, prompting them to hold onto their seats for dear life.

"Fire has spread in port-side decks 2 through 5!" Romero reported from his post after running a quick damage report in his terminal.

"**Igelstellungs"** 1, 3, and 4 are destroyed by enemy fire!" Sai reported from his post as he surveyed the current status of the _Archangel's_ weapons systems in his terminal.

"Driver, take us to those nearby islands over there! We'll use them as extra cover against the enemy fire!" Murrue exclaimed from her seat, after seeing several small islands displayed on the ship's main screen.

"Yes ma'am!" Arnold complied, turning the ship's steering wheel hard and around to the direction of the said islands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah, damn, this isn't working! At this rate…" Barry cursed to himself as he brought Crusader-02 to shot down another missile barrage from the _Archangel_ headed towards him and Miho, who did the same action.

"We must keep trying! Even if we can at least stall the legged ship from moving any further!" she contacted her teammate via com-link, as if hearing his remark.

"Even if we took down those annoying gun turrets, we still have to deal with those pesky missiles as well... woah!

Suddenly beam fire rained down on Crusader-02 and Crusader-04 from above, forcing them to take evasive maneuvers. They glanced up to see Skygrasper-1 and Skygrasper-2 sweeping down on them.

"Take this!" Mwu and Tolle uttered a battle-cry, pressing their control sticks' triggers to fire off their aircraft fighter's beam cannons and machine-guns.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

"Damn it, fighter planes… we didn't know about them! Miho, we got no choice but to withdraw… ugh!" Barry exclaimed as Crusader-02 had its left arm unknowingly blown off by machine-gun fire from the _Archangel_ while it was busy avoiding fire along with Crusader-04 from the two Skygraspers. Next to follow was its experimental armor assault rifle, which was taken out by a stray beam shot from Skygrasper-02. The damaged Crusader-02 was then held on from behind by Crusader-04, which discarded its experimental armor assault rifle after emptying its last magazine.

"**-Sigh- **You're right… we'll have to pull out," Miho stated resignedly, before taking her teammate's damaged MS along to pull out from the battlefield.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile the Aegis and the damaged Blitz continued harassing the Aile Strike, trying to entrap it from both sides as it did its best to stay near the _Archangel_. With a surge of its backpack thrusters, it purposely led the pursuing Aegis and Blitz into the range of the _Archangel's_ **"Gottfried Mk.71"** dual beam cannons.

**-BLII- -BLII-**

"Pull back, pull back!" Athrun warned his remaining teammate via the Aegis's com-link. No sooner had the Aegis and the Blitz narrowly dashed back to avoid beam fire from the _Archangel_. At that exact second, the Aile Strike fired off a quick shot from its beam rifle at the Aegis's Guul, damaging it, but the Aegis then jumped off from its damaged Guul and kicked it towards the Aile Strike's Guul, crashing into it.

**-WHAM- -BOOM-**

Knocked far by the explosion's impact, the Aegis barely managed to land on a nearby small island below, then crashing onto a beach shore on its behind. Inside its cockpit, Athrun monitored his MS's current energy levels, which was down to just 5 percent.

"Damn it… I'm almost out of power…" he commented to himself in earnest.

Back up in the air, the Aile Strike knocked down again the Blitz with a combo attack of its shield and a solid right hook, sending it down to the ocean water below. The Aile Strike turned around facing the remaining enemy on the beach shore of a small, nearby island below, and started heading towards it.

Skygrasper-2 then flew by in view, with its pilot contacting Kira via com-link.

"Kira, here's the Sword parts!" Tolle exclaimed, then prompting his aircraft fighter to eject the Sword pack and sending it down below to the Strike, who then ejected its Aile pack to receive its new incoming pack.

"Thanks, Tolle!" Kira replied via com-link, before the Sword Strike landed on the beach shore to meet the battered Aegis.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ha----------!" Eiji cried out as he pulled the triggers of the control sticks to have the Spawn fire off its **"Agni"** at the Seraph, while it was busy dealing with Crusader-01 and Crusader-03.

**-PHOOSH- -PHOOSH- PHOOSH-**

The Seraph narrowly dodged the incoming cannon shots, thanks to quick dashes from left to right. Inside its cockpit, Kenji gritted his teeth feeling pressured as he had his hands full to deal with three opponents not giving him time to counterattack.

_Tch… at this rate… I've got to do something!_

Noticing the slightly sluggish reaction time of the Seraph in his MS's CIS, Ryu felt his confidence soar up to an all-time high as he continued pressing his attacks, coordinating with Lisa.

_Good… we're really wearing him down now… if we can just keep this up…_

An incoming transmission from Miho then caught his attention, with her image displayed on the com-link screen.

"Captain… Barry's MS is damaged, and we're out of attacking options. We've exhausted our assault rifle ammo damaging the legged ship to a small extent. We had to pull out from the battlefield."

"You're kidding… damn… you and Barry head back to the _Cousteau_ for repairs immediately!"

"But what about you and Commander Shinonome…? We also haven't heard word from Athrun's team yet."

"Let me worry about that for now! You have my orders! Go!"

Watching Miho's transmission end, Ryu contacted Lisa and Eiji.

"Lisa, Eiji, we've got to pull back! The legged ship seems too much for us to handle! At this rate, we'll be finished!"

"What… no way… already?" Lisa stammered in disbelief.

"…No… not after all this! I'll not back down from this fight! You and officer Sanada get back to the _Cousteau_ immediately!" Eiji exclaimed in reply.

"But…!"

"That's an order from your team leader! Don't make me have to shoot you to prove my point!"

Realizing the seriousness in the Spawn pilot's statement, Ryu knew it wasn't best to argue, then deciding to reluctantly comply. Beating up on himself deep down, he then motioned Lisa to follow after him, much to her chagrin, as they began their retreat back to the _Cousteau_.

Watching Crusader-01 and Crusader-03 retreat, Kenji turned around to find the Spawn holstering its **"Agni"**, then taking out its **"Hell Fang"** heat rod. Its eyes radiated a menacing yellow glow, emphasizing its pilot's inside intent.

"This is it… this will be my final attack!" Eiji exclaimed resolutely, before taking the control sticks jolting forward hard, prompting the Spawn to charge again at its counterpart with a strong surge of its thrusters.

Taking out its **"Swallow Edge"**, the Seraph held its ground and met a fierce impact from its counterpart, as it crossed both its **"Angelus"** to shield itself from the charge before unfolding them to slash with its right **"Swallow Edge"** at the Spawn, which parried the attack with its left **"Angelus"** and then left-kneed the Seraph on the gut and socked it down with a stunning right elbow. Not giving it time to counter, the Spawn then whipped out its **"Hell Fang"** wrapped around its counterpart's main thrusters, managing to damage one of them.

**-BOOM-**

"Argh…!" Kenji exclaimed as he lurched about inside the Seraph's cockpit from the explosion while warning sirens buzzed aloud inside. He took a quick glance back at his MS's damage systems.

_One of the main thrusters is blown off! I'm slowing losing stability._

"That's nothing, you fool!" he retorted with gritted teeth, resuming control of his MS with the control sticks. Using its remaining thruster, the Seraph managed to turned facing around at its counterpart and fired off the attached beam rifle of its left **"Angelus"**, prompting it to deflect the beam shot with its right **"Angelus"** instead.

"Ha…! You missed!" Eiji taunted. He widened his eyes in surprise as then saw multiple beam shots coming from the Seraph's Gunbarrel pods, forcing him to defend. Before he could bring up both the Spawn's **"Angelus"** to defend, two beam shots made their mark near the Spawn's cockpit, rumbling it greatly and lurching its pilot about.

"Fuck… I'm hit… what the…"

Suddenly, without delay, a small section of the Spawn's cockpit blew up from the inflicted damage before, and shrapnel pierced through Eiji's pilot helmet glass visor and in his right eye, inflicting him pain. He wallowed out in pain as he brought both his hands cradling over his injured eye.

"AH-----------! My eye…! Fucking hell...! The pain…!"

Despite the intense pain he was currently at, Eiji shoved enough willpower in him to bring his left hand to pilot the Spawn, then shakily making a forced retreat.

Watching the Spawn's damaged, retreating form in the Seraph's CIS, Kenji couldn't help but feel little sorry for his best friend.

_Eiji… _

Suddenly, his mind then remembered the Strike and the _Archangel_.

"Kira…!" he exclaimed, then moving back into action, forcing his damaged MS to fly back looking for the Sword Strike.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An unsettling expression etched on Kira's face as he eyed the sit-up Aegis on the Sword Strike's CIS.

"Athrun… I don't want to fight you anymore, please stop it!" he contacted his best friend via com-link in an effort to convince him to cease hostilities.

"…Kira… just shoot me already to finish this!" Athrun replied earnestly, feeling fed up of having trouble fighting his childhood best friend standing before him. Then suddenly, the Aegis's PS Armor was instantly deactivated, having exhausted its remaining power, rendering its entire into a dull gray. Noticing the change, Athrun braced for the inevitable.

_I… I've lost… _

"Athrun…!" a cry belonging to Nicol sounded in the Aegis's com-link, startling him.

At the next moment, a de-cloaked Blitz carrying one of its **"Trikeros"** lancer darts with its left arm appeared in view, catching Athrun and Kira's attention.

"What the…" the Sword Strike pilot stammered, surprised to see the damaged Blitz heading for him. Seeing it was about to make a last desperate charge at him, Kira was about to retaliate with a swing of the Sword Strike's **"Schwert Gewehr"** when a cannon shot abruptly came from above and hit the ground between the Sword Strike and the Blitz, engulfing the area with heavy smoke and having Athrun and Kira shield their eyes from the bright explosion happening before them.

**-BOOM-**

Waiting several seconds for the smoke to clear away, Athrun and Kira turned to find a vague silhouette of the Blitz among the background, along with a cackling sound of damage nearby. As the smoke finally receded, the whole picture was now clear to them, which invoked shocked gasps from both the Aegis and the Sword Strike pilots.

Aside from its right arm sliced off, the Blitz had its cockpit lodged through by one of the Seraph's **"Swallow Edge"** and seemed to be cut slightly open. Electricity cackled from the damaged area as the Blitz let down its remaining arm to its side before it slumped down on its right knee. Facing the Blitz, the Seraph stood tall, taking a few steps away from it before it instantly exploded in a ball of flames.

"…NICOLLLLLLLLLL…!" Athrun screamed at the sight of his fallen comrade.


	31. Ep30: Flash of Reprisal

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 30: Flash of Reprisal**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**Word** denotes com-link dialogue

**_Word_** denotes flashback dialogue

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1500 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands**

Inside the Aegis and Strike Gundams' cockpits, both their pilots found themselves in total shock seeing the wreckage of the Blitz Gundam scattered around the beach shore of the small island they were standing on, seconds after its demise inflicted by the Seraph Gundam, which appeared out of nowhere.

Athrun felt his gaping jaw trembling with shock upon seeing the demise of a fellow teammate he personally regarded deep down as a kind, noble friend. Images of Nicol started flooding in his mind as he tried mustering enough willpower to regain composure.

_Nicol… oh God…why…?_

Arriving at the scene minutes later, the Duel Assault Shroud and Buster Gundams landed behind the Aegis to find the scattered wreckage of the Blitz before them. Yzak and Dearka previously had trouble piloting their MS in water, as both their MS's Guuls were destroyed by the Strike up in the air and unfortunately found themselves knocked down into the ocean water below by the Strike as well.

"What the hell…? Nicol! Hey, team leader, explain this!" Dearka exclaimed in disbelief.

"No… it can't be… who did this to Nicol?!" Yzak bellowed in rage before contacting Athrun via the Duel Assault Shroud's com-link, "Tch… Athrun, who killed Nicol?! Answer me!"

It took the Aegis pilot several seconds to reply back to his angered comrade via the Aegis's com-link with disbelief etched in his voice, "The Seraph… he… he killed Nicol in front of my eyes…"

"**-Gasp-** No… this isn't possible… that guy…!" Dearka gritted his teeth in pent-up fury, before glancing at the Blitz's executioner standing still from nearby. The Sword Strike immediately rushed over to the Seraph's side, with Kira contacting Kenji anxiously via his MS's com-link.

"Kenji! Kenji! Are you alright?" he inquired concerned for his comrade.

Amidst Kira's transmission sounded inside the Seraph's cockpit, Kenji took slow breaths to calm down, while he felt his hands gripping the control sticks tightly and shakily. Swallowing his saliva after and giving an audible gulp, he slowly glanced behind him at an extra passenger slumped unconscious against the cockpit wall and sported a ZAFT red pilot uniform. The small rising of his chest signified his unconscious breathing, while his breaths clouded slightly his pilot helmet's visor, from which revealed the face of Nicol Amalfi.

After running a quick look at the Blitz pilot up and down, Kenji noted no injuries shown on him, and let out a relieved sigh deep down. As he turned his attention back to the battlefield, his ears picked up Kira's transmission sounding aloud, prompting him to reply with the Seraph's com-link.

"Kira, I'm ok here… just shaken up that's all."

"…You were beginning to worry me… when… did you get here by the way?"

"I saw you standing over the Aegis from above a few minutes ago. Then, I noticed the Blitz suddenly popping out of nowhere and charging at you from the side, which forced me to intervene then."

"…Oh… thanks… I guess…"

Kenji then raised his right eyebrow, hearing a hint of shock laced in Kira's transmission, before he ruefully shook his head.

_Now he and Athrun probably saw clearly that I killed Nicol before their eyes. Oh no, now also Yzak noticed the Blitz's remains… he'll surely be coming after me now._

"YOU… BASTARD…!" Yzak bellowed angrily as he pressed the triggers of the control sticks like a madman, firing off all of the Duel Assault Shroud's weapons at the Seraph. Following suit was Dearka, who did the same action with the Buster, proceeding to shower the Seraph with a load of beam and rail-gun fire mixed with a barrage of micro missiles.

"Kenji!" Kira exclaimed as he leapt into action bringing the Sword Strike firing off its **"Igelstellung"** at the missile barrage streaking towards him and Kenji.

**-BA-DA-DA-DA-DA- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

Amidst the imminent explosions from the destroyed missiles of the Buster and Duel Assault Shroud, the Seraph sprang into action, leaping back and into the air with a boost of its thrusters. Next, it fired off its beam rifles of both its **"Angelus"** in retaliation.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

Two of the beam shots were deflected by the Duel Assault Shroud's shield, as it fired back with its beam rifle at the Sword Strike and the Seraph.

"…Must we continue to fight?" Kira pleaded to himself, as he concentrated on defense, bringing the Sword Strike to take evasive maneuvers.

As the battle continued, the lumbering form of the _Archangel_ flew overhead, appearing in view. The **"Gottfried Mk.71" **dual beam cannons attached on top of both its "legs" popped slowly open from their holstered places, then swiveling pointing at the Aegis, Duel Assault Shroud, and Buster Gundams.

**-BLII- -BLII-**

The beam cannon fire missed their marks, as they promptly boosted back and flew up in the air simultaneously, before they glanced at the _Archangel_.

"Damn it…!" Yzak cursed, gritting his teeth at the sight of the EA legged-ship then glancing back down at the Seraph and Sword Strike Gundams through his MS's CIS.

"Argh, we're being pushed back… this doesn't look good!" Dearka exclaimed in caution, sharing his best friend's frustration.

Finally regaining his senses with a shake of his head, Athrun turned his attention at the battle in hand before contacting his remaining teammates with the Aegis's com-link.

"We must fall back immediately! Return back to the _Cousteau_!" he ordered.

With a quick turnaround, the Aegis then transformed into its crab-like MA mode before jettisoning off away from the battlefield with a boost of its thrusters. Seeing no other choice but to retreat, Yzak and Dearka followed after their team leader at once, leaving the battlefield.

Seeing the ZAFT Zala team's retreating forms, the _Archangel_ ceased attack and remained hovering stationary over the Seraph and the Sword Strike.

"**Kira Yamato, Kenji Hyne, you're ordered to return to the ship immediately,"** Natarle contacted the two Gundam pilots via the _Archangel's_ com-link.

"Kenji… let's go," Kira contacted his said comrade via his MS's com-link.

Taking a good look at the Blitz's wreckage one last time, the Seraph turned slowly facing at the Sword Strike. Inside its cockpit, Kenji took off his pilot helmet and laid it aside on the cockpit floor. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to make himself at ease, before opening them again.

"…Understood, Kira…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After parking the Sword Strike and the Seraph in the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, both Kira and Kenji were suddenly greeted by loud cheers coming from Murdoch and his mechanic/engineer crew gathered around them as the former exited to the ground via the cockpit wench.

Hearty slaps to the back and pats on the shoulders were then given to Kira by Murdoch's mechanic/engineer crew, as he looked around their overjoyed faces in confusion, as one by one they beamed at him for his hand in the Blitz's downfall.

"You managed to defeat the Blitz! Way to go!"

"You're amazing!"

"Er… I didn't actually defeat the Blitz…" Kira protested, feeling uncomfortable with the congratulations directed at him.

"Huh? How come Kenji isn't going down?" the gruff head mechanic/engineer asked Kira, after noticing Kenji's absence. The Sword Strike pilot gave a blank stare and shrug of his shoulders in reply before looking up at the Seraph's opened cockpit, motioning the other mechanics/engineers to look up as well, expecting the other Gundam pilot to come out.

After waiting a second or two, they were surprised to see Kenji (minus his pilot helmet) carrying someone by the waist as he gingerly prepped his feet on the cockpit wench and not releasing him along the way. As soon as he touched the ground, he quickly carried Nicol bridal-style in one motion. Everyone then gathered around him, eager to fathom out the identity of the extra passenger he was carrying.

"What the…? Who's that you brought along with you? I don't recall seeing anyone else in your machine other than you," Murdoch inquired curiously, scratching his head with his right hand.

"Kenji, who's it you're carrying?" Kira asked, sharing the same feeling as the head mechanic/engineer standing beside him.

Feeling uncomfortable at everyone's gazes bearing down on the extra passenger he was carrying, Kenji decided to speak the truth, lest in creating confusion among the crowd gathered around him. He looked directly first at Kira, getting his attention.

"Kira… this person I'm carrying is the pilot of the Blitz, which I took care of previously."

Amazed and stunned cries sounded from the crowd at the Seraph pilot's reply, while Kira widened his eyes in complete surprise and felt taken aback.

"What… but how…?" he stammered.

After parking both Skygrasper-1 and Skygrasper-2, Mwu and Tolle spotted the gathered crowd nearby and naturally went over there to see what the fuss was about. After pushing their way inside, they were surprised to see Kenji carrying someone bridal-style. Mwu's eyes focused on the ZAFT red pilot uniform first, realizing it was a ZAFT pilot brought onboard the _Archangel_.

"Woah… is that a ZAFT pilot you're carrying? I somehow recognize the pilot uniform confirming my suspicions," he stated earnestly, earning murmurs and mixed reactions from the crowd.

"Er… Kenji? How did a ZAFT pilot end up inside the ship?" Tolle asked, folding his arms and looking on at his said friend in confusion.

"**-Sigh-** It's tedious for me to explain, but to make a long story short, I managed to capture this ZAFT pilot before destroying his MS, the Blitz," Kenji replied, then looking earnestly at Murdoch, "Chief Murdoch, I know you'll probably round up security at an instant, seeing I brought an enemy onboard, but let me explain my reasons to Captain Ramius first. Also, I'll bring this ZAFT pilot to the medic bay for treatment, if that's ok with you."

Feeling astounded by the Seraph pilot's remark, Murdoch scratched his head once more with his right hand, eyeing warily at the unconscious Blitz pilot in Kenji's arms and pursing his lips, making his decision. After a few seconds, he shrugged his shoulders resignedly and wryly smiled at Kenji.

"Heh… alright, I'll trust you on this one, Kenji. Thanks for clearing this matter first with me. Sure, bring him over to Dr. Reinhardt for treatment. You better talk this over with Captain Ramius as well," the head mechanic/engineer then looked around the crowd and gruffly exclaimed with a waving gesture of both hands, "Alright, show is over, everyone, get back to work!"

With that said the crowd then dispersed, with some mechanics/engineers giving Kira and Kenji last hearty slaps on the back and pats on the shoulders, despite their humble protests. Walking over to Kenji, Mwu shook his head in amazement before giving him a thumbs-up and stepping aside to let him pass.

"I don't know how you do it, but you saved us a whole lot of trouble, Kenji."

Unfazed by the Skygrasper pilot's remark, Kenji simply nodded in reply, before turning to Kira despite the extra weight he was carrying.

"You might want to come with me, for I'll need your testimony on this matter."

"Uh… sure, if that helps you."

With that said, the two Gundam pilots exited the hangar bay via the ship elevator, heading first to the sick bay to drop off the unconscious Blitz pilot under Dr. Reinhardt's watch.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I actually thought you… killed him, when you destroyed the Blitz," Kira spoke hesitantly, referring to the unconscious Blitz pilot in Kenji's arms, as he and the Seraph pilot made their way to the _Archangel's_ sick bay after exiting the ship elevator. A pang of guilt struck Kenji's heart upon hearing his comrade's words reminding him of the recent battle with the ZAFT Zala team. Pushing aside the images of the Blitz's destruction in his mind, Kenji shook his head to clear his mind of conflicting thoughts before coming up with a plausible reply.

"…Yeah… that first thought was in my mind when I rammed the Blitz through with one of the Seraph's double-sided beam sabers. I do admit killing isn't exactly my forte, and it brings unpleasant experiences now and then; I'm not proud of it. But, I don't know… something told me to do this unusual attempt, capturing the Blitz's pilot instead."

"…I see. Well, I'm relieved that you managed to do so. You really had me worried back there."

"Sorry about that, but I had my hands full dealing with the other ZAFT squad coordinating with Athrun's, you know, the ones in white GINN High-Maneuver Types? That and the other notable MS, which mirrored the Seraph in terms of looks, style, and everything --- the Spawn. And it's also a Gundam nonetheless."

Upon arriving inside the medic bay, Kira and Kenji found Dr. Reinhardt currently writing a medical report about a study on Coordinator anatomy, based on his initial findings on the fever Kira suffered during the _Archangel's_ stay in the Libyan Desert. The shipdoctor glanced up at his visitors, seemingly surprised to find Kenji carrying an unconscious person sporting a ZAFT red pilot suit. He placed down the black ball-pen he was using to write his report on his desk.

"I suppose you have an explanation for this?" he inquired calmly, nodding his head towards the unconscious Nicol in the Seraph pilot's arms.

"Well… this person I'm carrying is a ZAFT pilot I managed to capture from his MS during the recent battle. I was hoping to leave him under your watch for his treatment, just in case of significant injuries," Kenji replied earnestly.

"Hmm… alright, just leave him lying down on the bed there… ok, slowly," Kei cautiously remarked as he helped the Seraph pilot to lay down the unconscious Blitz pilot on a provided bed flanked by opened green curtains, "Ok, can you help me strip him of his pilot suit, just to his undergarments? Yes, yes… there we go. Alright, I'll call for security to stand guard outside the medic bay."

"Thanks for the help, doctor," Kenji thanked Kei with a small courteous bow given to him. He turned around to leave the room, motioning Kira to follow suit with his right hand.

Watching the medic bay doors closing after the two Gundam pilots' retreating forms, Kei turned his attention at his new patient, who was now down to a white shirt and boxers. He neatly folded Nicol's ZAFT red pilot suit before setting it aside on his desk along with his pilot helmet and boots. Next, he tucked him in gently, careful not to wake him up. Adjusting his thin-framed specs, Kei pursed his lips as he took a last look at the sleeping Nicol.

_I'll run the necessary check-ups as soon as he's awake. I'll let him rest for now._

Walking over to a small intercom posted near the medic bay doors, he used it to start requesting two guards to stand post outside the medic bay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1515 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands; the Cousteau**

Inside the ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine's locker room, a gloomy atmosphere reign throughout the room as Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak were mourning for their fallen comrade, Nicol. Each was at loss for words as they tried to bear the reality of the Blitz pilot's demise.

Yzak stood looking at Nicol's locker with pursed lips. Beneath them, his teeth were gritted, echoing his mourning. Not wanting to bottle in his emotions any further, he then slammed on Nicol's locker with his right hand, attracting his teammates' attention.

"Damn you, Nicol… you shouldn't have gone through this… why did you have to die?" he asked desperately.

Seeing Yzak beating himself up inwardly for the Blitz pilot's demise, Athrun stood up from the small bench he sat on and instantly grabbed the Duel pilot by the collar of his pilot uniform, slamming him up against Nicol's locker. He stared at his shaken teammate with teary eyes.

"**-Hic-** You're not the only one at fault here… it's my fault also, because Nicol died trying to protect me!"

"Tch… you're one to talk, taking the blame for Nicol's death!"

As Yzak and Athrun argued, Dearka decided to step in and break the scene, after feeling fed-up watching his teammates bicker with each other and each trying to take the blame for the fallen Blitz pilot.

"Need I remind you that our enemies are the Strike and the Seraph? If you two want to take out your anger and frustration, you can do so by focusing on beating them instead."

Yzak forcefully shrugged off Athrun's hold on him with his left hand, and walked a few steps away from him with his back turned. The images of his previous defeats at the hands of the Strike and the Seraph since the start of the _Archangel's_ pursuit flashed briefly in his mind, angering him dearly. Mastering his temper for a couple of seconds, he glanced back at his remaining teammates with a resolute look in his eyes.

"The Strike and the Seraph… they're the ones who're responsible for this injury," Yzak ran his right hand tracing the obvious scar across his right eye, "And also for Miguel and Nicol's deaths… I intend to destroy them here and now, no matter what!"

With that said, Yzak abruptly left the locker room with Dearka following suit with a dejected face and folded arms, leaving Athrun behind. Not bothering to see their departure, Athrun rummaged inside Nicol's locker, then picking his ZAFT red-coat uniform hanged on a small rack. As he did so, several pieces of piano sheet music fell out from within the uniform, making him remember Nicol's beloved hobby of playing the piano. Unable to bear his grief any longer, Athrun slumped down on his knees, clutching at Nicol's ZAFT red-coat uniform to his chest as tears poured out from his eyes. Some of the tear drops landed on the several pieces of piano sheet music, wetting them.

"**-Sob- -Sob- **Nicol… you died because… I was too hesitant all this time in killing Kira and also Kenji… **-Hic-** it was because of them that I let you down…"

Remembering his childhood best friend and the noble stranger who rescued his fiancée, Athrun glanced up at the inside of Nicol's locker with narrowed eyes of anger.

"I swear… I'll kill them both, no matter what. Especially Kenji… he'll pay!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 15; +1520 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands; the Isadora**

Parked beside the _Cousteau_, the ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine remained dormant for the time being, under orders from Eiji, as he was currently recuperating in the _Isadora's_ medic bay having his right eye bandaged and tended to. In the submarine's locker room, a grieve-stricken atmosphere reigned as the Crusader Squad found themselves mourning for Nicol's demise, as reported by Athrun from the _Cousteau_ earlier. The four teammates were currently at their pilot uniforms, not bothering to change and expected another sortie soon.

A solid right punch on his locker helped little to quell Barry's grief while it attracted everyone's attention on him as well.

"Nicol… it wasn't… your time to go, buddy…" he quietly remarked with a saddened face.

Hearing his remark, Miho instantly broke down into tears and covered her eyes with her hands, as she couldn't bear the thought of her beloved passed away by the enemy. Seated on a small bench next her Lisa sympathized with her crying teammate and did her best to console her by embracing her and letting her cry on her right shoulder instead.

"**-Sob- -Sob-** Nicol… why did this… -**Sob- **happened to you?" Miho cried out.

Seeing Miho's crying form, Barry berated himself for telling out the obvious and proceeded to beat his self up inwardly.

Standing face at his locker, Ryu sighed resignedly inwardly before closing his eyes, which were slowly misting with grieved tears for the fallen Blitz pilot.

_Damn it… if only the entire squad wouldn't have focused too much on the Seraph and the EA legged-warship, Nicol wouldn't have died…_

Sensing it was best not to leave regrets inside him he shook the thought off his mind and remained standing quietly in his position. It was then he remembered to check-up on Eiji's condition in the medic bay. With a reluctant heart, he turned facing his teammates, coughing slightly to get their attention.

"I'll… check up on Eiji and see how he's doing. I'll be back later."

His teammates didn't bother to reply and simply resumed their mourning for the Blitz pilot. Taking their reactions as his cue to leave, he then quietly left the locker room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As he stepped inside the medic bay, he saw Eiji (with his pilot uniform half-zipped up to his waist, exposing his upper body) sat up on a provided bunk bed flanked by opened gray curtains all around, along with the _Isadora's_ doctor finalizing last check-ups on him. The Spawn pilot's eye was wrapped with several bandages in a similar fashion to Yzak's.

As he turned around to walk over to the nearby sink to wash his hands, the doctor saw his new visitor inside the room.

"Hello, Captain Katsuragi. You needn't be worried about Commander Shinonome's condition, for he's already patched up," he greeted.

"Thank you, doctor. Any serious injuries he received from the recent battle?"

"Nope… aside from the small injury to his right eye, he seems fit enough to resume active duty. You may have noticed his small injury is patched, so he'll be wearing it for quite some time."

"Ok… can you leave us alone for a while?"

Nodding in reply to Ryu, the doctor patted Eiji's exposed left shoulder with a small smile, receiving one and an assertive nod from him, before he turned around to leave the room. After hearing the medic bay's doors closing, Ryu slowly walked over to the slightly injured Spawn pilot, watching him zip his pilot uniform back up completely with his smile replaced by a scowl. He then kept his eyes to the metal floor.

"How are you feeling?" Ryu inquired, folding his arms.

"Aside from brief pulsating pain from my bandaged right eye, I'm doing fine," Eiji replied without humor from his remark.

"You've heard about Nicol's death from Athrun?"

"…"

"I take it as a 'yes' then. Since you're the leader for this operation in the pursuit of the EA legged-warship, what are your orders?"

"…We'll resume chase and destroy the legged ship once and for all, along with its MS, the Strike and the Seraph, simple as that."

"…I find it funny hearing you saying the operation as simple."

Eiji glanced up, glaring at Ryu with narrowed eyes.

"I'm clearly not in the mood for humor, Ryu, and especially a fight with you, should you continue this banter."

"I'm sorry… the Crusader Squad really took the blow badly upon hearing Nicol's reported death. I just… feel helpless at this situation we're in now."

"**-Sigh-** I don't blame you for acting unlike your normal self. I… too am saddened and angered by Nicol's loss. And to hear the Seraph inflicting the fatal blow, that… considers Kenji as an enemy fully. Now, do you believe me that he's a traitor to ZAFT? Do you actually think he has good reasons for doing so?"

Feeling the impact of Eiji's remark, Ryu couldn't help but agree with him resignedly.

"I find it hard to believe before… but hearing him killing Nicol now changed my mind."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 17; +1700 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands; the Archangel**

Inside the EA legged-warship's main bridge, Natarle and Murrue switched shifts, as accordance to their regular duties as the ship's commanders. After taking the captain's seat, Natarle glanced inquisitively at her workmate, while the rest of the bridge crew continued to monitor progress on the ship's course to the EA Alaska Base in their posts.

"Have we contacted Alaska yet?" she asked.

"I'm afraid we haven't. We should be able to contact them once we cross into the Tropic of Cancer, where there's least amount of radio interference," Murrue shook her head in reply.

"You know, I was surprised to hear Kenji managed to capture the Blitz's pilot before destroying his machine by himself. Do you have any say on this?"

"Oh that… well, I share your surprise, Natarle. But, suffice to say, Kenji acted on better judgment to capture the Blitz's pilot. How he did it amazes me."

"Still… I can't help but feel wary now that we have an enemy prisoner stowed onboard."

"I don't think the enemy prisoner might attempt to escape, seeing that the medic bay is securely guarded. According to Dr. Reinhardt, he can be moved to the brig after another day's rest."

"I see. Well, you better take your break now, you'll be needed soon."

Murrue smiled and nodded to Natarle, noticing a slight, pleasant tone from her last remark, before turning to leave the main bridge via the ship elevator. As the ship elevator proceeded to take her down to her destination, which was the mess hall, she thought about the brief, sudden change she noticed in Natarle recently.

_Natarle seems to be more… nicer and considerate these past few hours. I wonder what changed her that way._

Back to Natarle, as she started her shift, she couldn't help but think of Kenji and his recent involvement regarding the Blitz's destruction.

_You're truly amazing, Kenji, for having taken out one of the stolen prototype Gundams that's been pestering the Archangel for quite a long time._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere in one of the ship's hallways, Fllay found herself walking by the mess hall as she searched for her boyfriend's whereabouts. Feeling a bit curious, she decided to peep inside to find Miriallia and Tolle having an afternoon meal, served courtesy of Chef Carte, and seated nearby for her to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You should have seen it, Mir, piloting the Skygrasper was just like in the simulation! It was great piloting it and having to help out Kira, Kenji, and Lieutenant La Flaga out there in the battlefield," Tolle started after he chewed a portion of his meal.

Miriallia couldn't help but be worried for her boyfriend's safety, realizing he was actually fighting in the battlefield. She feared for the worse, worrying he might crash or get shot down by the enemy or friendly fire.

"You're too reckless out there… you need to be more careful in your flying, Tolle. What if you get shot down by the enemy or friendly fire?" she warned with a worried look on her face.

"Mir, relax, I'm ok piloting the Skygrasper. If it wasn't for Kenji encouraging me to help out… oh shoot…" Tolle stumbled, widening his eyes upon letting out an unneeded revelation.

"What…! So it was him that was your reason for piloting in the first place?!" Miriallia fumed, standing up from her seat and placing her hands on her hips as she stared defiantly at her boyfriend, who suddenly cringed and cowered a bit under her gaze.

"Mir, c'mon, it wasn't like him to be blamed for this!" Tolle reasoned meekly, trying hard to quell his girlfriend's wrath.

"Oh… Kenji will definitely have to avoid running into Miriallia in the near future," Fllay quietly remarked to herself, feeling sorry for Tolle and deciding she eavesdropped enough. She quietly went on her way resuming her search for her boyfriend's whereabouts, leaving the mess hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the ship's observation room, Kenji (docked in his EA uniform) stood quietly alone watching at the outside ocean blankly as he leant against the railing between him and the large windows of the room. Flashbacks of the Blitz's destruction ran through his mind, making him remember the recent battle. Sensing he had enough of reminiscing, he shook his head trying to clear his mind before he sounded out a tired sigh.

As he started looking at his reflection on the window before him, he felt a firm hand placed on his left shoulder, prompting him to turn around and find his uncle standing before him, decked in his usual researcher attire, as he retracted his right hand he'd placed on his nephew's left shoulder just now.

"I figured you might be moping about in this place. What's with the gloomy mood?" Peter quipped, trying to lighten up his nephew's quiet behavior.

"Uncle… it's nothing. I just wanted to be alone, that's all," Kenji replied, turning his attention back at his reflection.

"Hmm… I've heard you managed to destroy the Blitz. Congrats! What's surprising was that you also spared its pilot and captured him instead."

"…Yeah, well… he was about to attack Kira in that recent battle, so I had to intervene."

"You should be in a cheery mood rather than this! It's quite a feat to take out one of the 5 prototype Gundams that was designed by Professor Kato."

"…I guess you're right. But that recent battle, it was different. Destroying the Blitz just brought back…unwanted memories."

Peter rubbed his chin slowly with his left hand, while pocketing his other hand in his lab coat before joining in watching his own reflection shown on the window before him.

"I see where you're getting at. -**Sigh-** I may not be knowledgeable in war, but I do know the saying, "survival of the fittest". That fits the theme of this war between the EA and ZAFT. Was it nature's way of showing the grim reality of conflict in man?"

Kenji closed his eyes briefly, as his right hand reached for the crucifix necklace worn around his neck and clutched it, as he remembered a certain remark from his first love.

"_**Promise me… that you'll live the rest of your life without regrets. I want you to enjoy what your life offers to you. To me, I can see there's more to life than just the military."**_

_Luna... I'm trying hard to follow your advice. But it seems I can't get away from military life right now._

He then opened his eyes staring back at his reflection before he spoke up.

"For as long as there's man, there'll always be wars. But as long as there's hope, wars can always be extinguished, and set aside for peace."

Peter glanced inquisitively at his nephew, interested upon hearing the remark. Kenji stared at him with a knowing smile.

"One of my mentors during my days in ZAFT used to say to me that until my graduation. I can see now what he's instilling in that statement."

"Well… judging from that statement, he must have quite a philosophy to teach you, eh?"

"…Yeah, he sure did."

And so the Hynes continued with their gazing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, a lone Kira dressed in his EA uniform stood in front of the parked Strike, looking up at it from below. Images of the recent battle flashed briefly in his mind, making him remember his latest triumph over his childhood best friend piloting the Aegis.

_Athrun… I guess I can't convince you then…_

Next flashback to follow was the Blitz's sudden demise by the Seraph, prompting Kira to shudder upon remembering it in his mind. Seeing it destroyed before Athrun's eyes made him feel sorry for having involved the Blitz in the recent battle in the first place.

_The Blitz was taken out by Kenji… but right in front of Athrun as well. It must be hard for him to witness a comrade's demise… if only he knew that his comrade is alive and well in the ship._

_It must be tough for Kenji to bear the weight of taking out the Blitz. He'll surely be targeted first if that ZAFT unit attacks again. _

Kira then remembered a particular conversation with the late 'Desert Tiger' he faced back in Africa.

"_**No! Stop! The battle is over! What's the use of prolonging this?"**_

"_**As long as we're enemies, I'll continue fighting!" **_

Hearing that reminder made the Strike pilot ponder on the fragile friendship he and Athrun were currently having.

_Athrun… am I really your enemy?_

Meanwhile in the background, his pet robotic bird Torii flew by inside the hangar bay and started flying around the large area.

"Birdie!" it chirped monotonously.

The quiet sound of the hangar bay doors then opened, allowing Fllay to step inside and find her boyfriend now seated gazing upwards at his MS from below.

"Kira!" she called out to her boyfriend as she approached him.

"Huh? Fllay…?" Kira glanced up to find his girlfriend already standing beside him with a worried look on her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 17; +1745 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands; the Isadora**

Inside the ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine's bridge, several radar operators picked up incoming movement of the _Archangel_ in their posts. One of them hastened to report his findings to Eiji and the vice-commander, who stood waiting at the center of the room and were conversing on battle strategies to ensnare the _Archangel_.

"Commander, the sensors are picking movement from north of us… it's the EA legged-warship!" he reported, glancing back at his superiors from his post.

"Well, it's time we leap into action. Contact the _Cousteau_ and notify them to launch its MS team at once to intercept the EA legged-warship! We'll launch our MS team as well. Initiate battle-stations at once!" Eiji then turned to the vice-commander, "I leave you in charge for the time being while I'm gone."

"Sir!" the vice-commander replied with a salute and nod, watching his superior running off to the locker room to suit up before he assumed command of the submarine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Within several minutes, both the _Isadora _and the _Cousteau_ launched their MS teams respectively, namely the ZAFT Zala and Shinonome teams (comprising of the Aegis, Buster, and Duel with 4 GINN High-Maneuver Types and the Spawn). The 7 MS launched were once again retrofitted with Guuls for better atmospheric flight, as they all headed straight towards the incoming _Archangel_ which approached in view from artillery range.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 17; +1750 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands; the Archangel**

Inside the EA legged-warship's main bridge, its CIC crew spotted incoming MS on their posts, after analyzing their findings on their radar.

"8 bogeys detected by the sensors… running ID scans on them from the ship's database… they're ZAFT MS!" Sai reported from his post.

"…They're apparently the Aegis, the Buster, the Duel, 4 GINN High-Maneuver Types, and an unknown one which reportedly resembles the Seraph!" Dalida confirmed the incoming enemy MS from his post.

"All hands, level-two battle stations!" Murrue ordered from her seat, preparing for another battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The blaring sounds of battle alert rang loudly throughout the ship, prompting the rest of the ship's crew to spring into action and preparing for a battle. In the ship's hangar bay, Kira immediately stood up in attention and turned to his girlfriend, placing his right forefinger on her lips to silence her before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Fllay, but I don't have time to talk with you now. You'll have to wait until I come back," he apologized to his girlfriend.

Before she could protest, Kira ran past her, heading for the men's locker room to suit up. Looking at her boyfriend's retreating form, Fllay pouted in disappointment.

"Oh… just when I was about to spend some quality time with Kira, this has to happen!" she exclaimed disappointedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upon entering hurriedly inside the men's locker room, Kira found Kenji zipping up his EA pilot suit, which was colored in a semi-black and blue, in contrast to Kira's blue-green and white ones.

"Get yourself zipped up, we're needed now," the Seraph pilot stated with a straight face, taking out his pilot helmet from his locker before closing it.

An affirmative nod from the Strike pilot was given in reply, as he rushed over to his locker and took out his EA pilot suit before zipping up himself in it. Closing his locker after taking out his pilot helmet, Kira pursed his lips to ask a personal question to his waiting friend standing before him.

"Kenji…? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…? Well, make it quick."

"…Were you affected deeply when you destroyed the Blitz? I mean, you destroyed it before Athrun's eyes..."

"…Well… frankly speaking, yeah, I was, but not much. It just reminded me of… some unwanted memories."

"…I see. Sorry for asking such a question."

Patting the apologizing Strike pilot's right shoulder with his right hand, Kenji simply smiled slightly in reply.

"Hey, it's no problem. C'mon, we have to sortie immediately."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back inside the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Murdoch's crew started up the necessary launch procedures for Skygrasper-1, and the Strike and Seraph Gundams. First to go was Skygrasper-1.

Seated inside Skygrasper-1 and suited up, Mwu started up his assigned aircraft fighter's systems as it was being automatically ferried to the second linear catapult by robotic arms. Next, Skygrasper-1 was retrofitted by the same robotic arms with the Launcher parts of the Strike. After the catapult's inner door closed after Skygrasper-1, the launch sequence window appeared from above. Having finished the necessary checks in his aircraft fighter, Mwu closed his pilot helmet's glass visor with a press of a button on the helmet's right side.

Before he continued on with his launch, Mwu contacted Kenji via com-link, assuming he was already suited up and inside the Seraph. Seeing his image docked in his EA pilot suit confirmed his belief after a few seconds.

"Hey, Kenji, you doing alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing ok, Lieutenant La Flaga, so don't worry about me," Kenji casually replied inside the Seraph's cockpit, as he was finalizing last checks on his MS's systems in time for launch. Deep down, he was getting tired of being asked that question for the umpteenth time.

The catapult's outer door then opened for launch.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**FX-550 SKYGRASPER-1**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Mwu La Flaga… Skygrasper-1, launching!" he exclaimed, as his aircraft fighter was shot off to the outside ocean background.

The second linear catapult outer door then closed after, with the first linear catapult opening next, allowing for the launch of the Strike and Seraph Gundams. The Strike was outfitted with its Aile parts after being set ready on the catapult for launch. It was next in line for launch.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-X105 AILE STRIKE GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kira Yamato… Aile Strike, launch!" Kira exclaimed as his MS was shot off to the outside ocean background, along with its PS armor kicking in.

Last but not the least was the Seraph, as it was perched next on the catapult. Inside is cockpit, Kenji was all set to launch when a sudden transmission from the _Archangel's_ main bridge was received, revealing the face of Natarle, who had contacted him. The initial look on her face was one mixed with worry before being replaced by the serious one mirroring her dedication to duty.

"Kenji Hyne, please be careful out there. We're not sure what that ZAFT unit is capable of, seeing it managed to spot us and give chase again," she stated, careful not to show her concern for her newfound love interest in the CIC area of the main bridge, lest fearing the bridge crew and even Murrue to find out.

"I'll do that as always, ma'am. Don't worry, I'll come back alive," Kenji stated with a soft smile, earning a slight blush from Natarle, who quickly smiled back in reply and retained her serious face. He found her sudden change of expression funny and decided to hold back a chuckle.

"You better… promise me that, ok? No buts."

With that said, she ended her transmission, not giving Kenji time to reply. He ruefully shook his head at her response before assuming an earnest face focused on battle.

**LINEAR CATAPULT LAUNCH SYSTEM**

**GAT-XP01 SERAPH GUNDAM**

…**3**

…**2**

…**1**

**LAUNCH!**

"Kenji Hyne… Seraph, launching!" Kenji exclaimed as his MS was shot off into the outside ocean background. It extended its two-fold wings while its PS armor kicked in. Flying over the _Archangel_, the Seraph saw the Aile Strike standing outside on the ship's deck with its shield and beam rifle in hand. It gave a right thumbs-up at the Aile Strike, which returned it with its own, before it cloaked itself invisible with its **"Mirage Colloid"**.

Meanwhile, Skygrasper-1 flew ahead of the _Archangel_, stumbling upon the incoming ZAFT Zala and Shinonome teams in their MS and on their Guuls. Seeing them in sight, Mwu gave a cry of satisfaction.

"This time, I'll shoot everyone down, starting with this guy here!" he vowed, prompting his aircraft fighter firing off its beam cannons at the Buster as it zoomed past the ZAFT Zala and Shinonome teams.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

"Eh… that guy again... he doesn't know when to quit! I'll show him!" Dearka grumbled annoyingly, moving the Buster around to intercept Skygrasper-1.

"Hey, wait up!" Barry exclaimed, moving Crusader-02 to catch up after the Buster.

"Here's the plan. Athrun, take your team to focus on the Strike! Ryu, take your team to focus first on the EA legged-warship! By the time I find the Seraph, your team then rejoins with me to attack it instead, copy?" Eiji confirmed, contacting the rest of his teammates via the Spawn's com-link.

"Roger, I understand clearly. Yzak, follow me!" Athrun exclaimed, motioning his remaining teammate to follow after him. The Aegis and the Duel then descended towards the Aile Strike like buzzards to their prey.

"Ok… Lisa, Miho, we'll attack the legged-warship first! Follow me!" Ryu exclaimed, motioning his remaining teammates to follow suit. Crusader-01, 03, and 04 then flew off, heading towards the _Archangel_ for an attack run, leaving behind the Spawn.

"Kenji… you've truly crossed the line this time. You're mine!" Eiji bellowed then jolting the control sticks hard forward to move the Spawn heading towards the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nearby the battlefield, the lone CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack piloted by Vann descended onto a small, tropical island that had an underground shelter nestled safely from radar detection, after making its successful atmospheric re-entry in Earth several hours ago.

Slowly landing on a patch of land below, the ZAFT MS hardly had time to set its feet on the ground when the entire floor beneath it suddenly sunk, which revealed to be a secret elevator. As the ZAFT MS descended deep underground, the elevator's natural camouflaged doors closed above it. It took several minutes for the elevator to finally land to a stop, bringing the CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack in front of a MS hangar bay of the underground shelter.

The ZAFT MS proceeded to park itself inside the MS hangar bay before it was deactivated by its pilot, who climbed out of its cockpit and exited to the ground via the cockpit wench. Taking off his pilot helmet, Vann quickened his pace entering inside the shelter, which was securely built complete with facilities such as a swimming pool, a garden, a park, and a hidden dock. The shelter was large enough to house a family, while sporting amenities spicing up its nice décor (similar to the ones in the houses of the nobility in Orb).

Entering the shelter's guest hall, he was greeted by an amicable, beautiful woman in her mid-30s sporting short, black hair, emerald eyes, and pleasing lips, while dressed in a modest, navy-blue blouse, skirt, and strapped sandals. He then took her left hand, kissing it, making her feel slightly embarrassed.

"Vann, really, you needn't kiss my left hand everything time we meet. You're making me blush with embarrassment," the woman spoke with a smile.

The masked ZAFT commander bowed courteously to her with a smile in return.

"It can't be helped, being in the presence of a lovely woman before me here."

With the greetings out of the way, the woman led Vann to the dining room, pouring two glasses of iced tea for themselves as they took their seats.

"I rushed as soon as I received your call, my lady. Is something amiss?" Vann started, after drinking a quarter of his iced tea.

"Well… lately there've been signs of movement happening near here. I checked the radar on the control room as you instructed me before, and it confirmed my suspicions. I thought I'd best let you know about it and figure out the problem," the woman replied with a worried face.

"Is that so…? Hmm, it might be that the mysterious pursuers are onto you yet again, but that can't be possible… sure, they're a persistent bunch, but having to track you here this far? No… I don't think it's them, my lady, it's something else. What else have you noticed recently from that reported activity?"

"…About around two hours ago…"

The woman's remark was cut off by a sudden rumble shaking the entire shelter, forcing her and Vann off-balance and hold onto the dining table they were seated behind on for dear life.

"Good heavens!" she exclaimed in fright.

"What on earth? Those vibrations… could it be an approaching battle?" Vann glanced up at the shelter ceiling in wonder before turning to the woman with seriousness, "My lady, please stay here and activate all the security locks until I get back. I'll check out what's happening outside."

The woman nodded affirmatively, then watching the masked ZAFT commander running off to his MS parked in the MS hangar bay. Placing the unfinished glasses of iced tea in the kitchen sink, she then headed for the control room to comply with Vann's instructions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back to the battlefield, the Aile Strike glanced up to see the charging Duel swooping down at it like a hawk. With a boost from its backpack thrusters, it leapt into the air and neared contact with its foe, which took out and readied its right beam saber, prompting the Aile Strike to do the same action.

**-KA-TINK- **

After a few seconds, the beam saber deadlock was instantly broken. The Aile Strike leapt up and flipped backwards, then dashing back to avoid several beam shots from the Duel.

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

"You… I won't forgive you for helping the Seraph pilot kill Nicol!" Yzak retorted inside the Duel's cockpit.

As the Duel proceeded to go for another round of close combat, the Aile Strike feint an approaching charge, dashing back and taking a quick aim at the Duel's right leg with its beam rifle in hand after holstering its right beam saber in place.

**-BLI-**

**-BLAM-**

As Kira expected, the Duel's right leg was instantly blown off by his MS's beam shot, knocking it off-balance and off its Guul.

"YOU FUCKING STRIKE PILOT! I'M NOT DONE YET!" Yzak bellowed frustratingly, as the Duel plunged down to the ocean water below. However, in the midst of its fall, he took a small window of opportunity to fire off a last shot of the Duel's beam rifle, which sliced through the Aile Strike's beam rifle, forcing it to discard immediately before its evident explosion. Meanwhile the Duel's Guul plummeted down into the ocean water, joining its owner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Mwu was in a tight bind as he had his hands full dealing with the Buster and Crusader-02 at the same time, as they double-teamed Skygrasper-1 with mid-range fire. Skygrasper-1 ducked and weaved amidst the crossing enemy fire, before executing a barrel roll followed by a feint drop and loop back around to retaliate with its beam cannons and the **"Agni"** of the Launcher parts it was retrofitted with.

**-BLI- -BLI- -PHOOSH-**

"Argh… damn, at this rate, I won't be able to attack them much!" Mwu exclaimed exasperated.

"Jeez… this guy's really good. But, he's going down here and now! Barry, hit him from behind while I distract him!" Dearka contacted his said comrade via the Buster's com-link.

"Alright, hotshot, it's your call!" Barry replied excitedly via Crusader-02's com-link.

Surrounding Skygrasper-1 again, this time Crusader-02 flew off from sight, startling Mwu, while the Buster fired off its missile barrage at the same time.

"Shit! He was a decoy!" Mwu cursed, bringing both his hands jerking the control stick to take Skygrasper-1 into a sudden barrel roll while going for another dive and loop maneuver to lead the missiles into hitting each other than their primary target.

"Ha…! Got you! Now, Barry!" Dearka exclaimed triumphantly to his said comrade via the Buster's com-link.

As Skygrasper-1 evaded the first set of missiles from its dive and loop maneuver, a round of machine gun fire rained down on it from above, with some of the shots nicking Skygrasper-1's right wing, eliciting a small explosion of damage. Then suddenly, the Buster boosted fast as it could before strafing Skygrasper-1 and joining its gun-launcher and beam rifle together to form its anti-armor shotgun.

"EAT THIS!" Dearka cried out.

**-BLAM-**

A torrent of scattered shotgun blast trailed through Skygrasper-1, with some of the shots nicking both its wings this time, inflicting more damage.

"Ugh…! Damn, I'm hit!" Mwu exclaimed with gritted teeth as he lurched about inside Skygrasper-1's cockpit amidst the sudden explosions from the damage his aircraft fighter incurred. With both its wings damaged, Skygrasper-1 was quickly losing stability, forcing its pilot to withdraw from the battlefield.

Watching Skygrasper-1's damaged form retreating in the Buster's CIS, Dearka turned his attention at the _Archangel_.

"Barry, forget that guy! We're going to take out the legged-ship once and for all!" he contacted his said comrade via the Buster's com-link.

"…Tch… alright, I was going to finish him off, but he looks too beaten up. Alright, hotshot, let's go then!" Barry replied back via Crusader-02's com-link.

The Buster and Crusader-02 then turned around, heading towards their new target, the _Archangel_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the _Archangel's_ main bridge, the bridge crew braced another rumble of explosion from enemy fire, holding onto their seats for dear life.

"Ready **"Wombats"** and **"Korinthos"**… targets are the enemy MS! Now fire!" Natarle exclaimed to her CIC crew from her seat in the CIC area.

Upon her command, the _Archangel_ unleashed a multitude of missile barrage at the incoming Buster and Crusader-02, with both of them evading and taking out several of the missiles trailing towards them with their weapons.

**-BLAM- -BA-DA-DA-DA-DA-**

**-KA-BOOM- -KA-BOOM-**

"It's no good, the enemy MS are just simply taking out the missiles!" Sai reported his findings from his post.

"Have the **"Igelstellungs"** continue driving off any incoming enemy MS! Aim both **"Gottfried Mk.71"** at the enemy MS! Now fire!" Natarle ordered her CIC crew.

The dual beam cannons uncovered themselves on top of the _Archangel's_ two "legs", swiveling aimed at the incoming Buster and Crusader-02, before they could fire however, a hail of machine-gun fire rained down on them from above, promptly destroying them and knocking the _Archangel_ awry again.

"Not this time…!" Ryu exclaimed inside Crusader-01's cockpit, raising a right fist triumphantly upon seeing the damage he, Lisa, and Miho produced together.

"Serves you right for getting slow, legged ship…!" Lisa shared the same feeling with a wicked smile.

"That's still… not enough!" Miho screamed adamantly, as she floored Crusader-04's thrusters to the max, going for another attack run.

"Heh, heh… I didn't know she had it in her. Wait up!" Lisa exclaimed, flooring Crusader-03's thrusters to catch up after Crusader-04.

While hovering high in the air, Crusader-01 turned its head around, looking for a new target before setting its sights on the Aile Strike which was entangled in another skirmish with the Aegis. Ryu narrowed his eyes angrily at his new foe displayed in Crusader-01's CIS.

"You… you helped the Seraph destroy Nicol… then I'll avenge his death by taking you out as well!"

He then floored his MS's thrusters to the max, heading towards the Aile Strike and the Aegis.

Meanwhile, Crusader-02 swooped down starting a strafing run at the _Archangel's_ right port-side, gunning down its **"Igelstellungs"** posted in the way, while the Buster broke off and rejoined its gun-launcher and beam rifle again to form its hyper-impulse long range sniper rifle and immediately charged it up for a shot.

"HAVE SOME OF THIS!" Dearka shouted fiercely, pressing the triggers of the control sticks as he had the _Archangel_ lined up in his sights.

**-PHOOSH-**

The charged, streaking projectile ripped through the _Archangel's_ "legs" like a hot knife through butter, inflicting major damage to the engines inside. Smoke wisped from the incurred damage as the EA legged-warship was starting to lose altitude.

"Damage report…!" Murrue exclaimed from her seat in the ship's main bridge.

"Both engines 1 and 2 have blown up from the damage! Fires are spreading through decks 1, 2, 3, and 6! Bulkheads on those decks are immediately closing tight to prevent the fires from spreading further!" Romero reported the damage analysis from his post.

"We're losing altitude! I can't get the ship back up any longer!" Arnold cried out from his post as he tried to pull the steering wheel up to continue the ship's ascent.

Inside the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, Tolle rushed for Skygrasper-2 decked in his EA pilot suit and helmet, running past Murdoch and several mechanics/engineers and getting the former's attention. As he hurried inside Skygrasper-2's cockpit and started activating its controls, Murdoch hurried to him with an alarmed look on his face.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" he exclaimed, raising both his arms to wave in front of Skygrasper-2 to block off its path.

"I've got to do something and help out the others in the battlefield!" Tolle exclaimed back before Skygrasper-2's glass cockpit hatch closed above him.

Seeing no use to protest any further, Murdoch belted out a frustrated sigh before quickly stepping out of the way, allowing Skygrasper-2 to taxi itself inside the first linear catapult, with its inner doors closing after.

"Argh… get the Strike's Sword parts attached to Skygrasper-2 immediately before it launches!" the gruff head mechanic/engineer yelled out to several of his crew, who quickly complied to accomplish his order.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On another island nearby the battlefield, a medium-sized house was perched, which also served as an orphanage as several children curiously stepped outside through the front door and glanced up at the sky, which was slowly brewing into a thunderstorm. The loud crackling of thunder soon echoed, instantly frightening the children into stepping back to the house's front perch.

"Now, now, children, you all shouldn't be outside. There's a storm going on," a gentle voice spoke, belonging to a middle-aged man dressed in modest, priestly attire as he stepped outside and beckoned the children to gather around him with a tap of his gray walking staff held in his right hand. Afflicted with natural blindness, he turned his head from left to right, making sure of the children's presence with his other senses instead.

"We're scared of the lightning, Father…" one child remarked with fright, hugging the man's ankles. Another child followed his action, after seeing him doing it, prompting the blind man to slightly bend down and ruffle the hugging children's heads affectionately.

"There's no need to be afraid once we all enter inside the house, ok?" he spoke with a small smile. As he motioned the rest of the children to step back inside the house, another crack of thunder sounded fiercely, invoking a distressful feeling from the blind man as he glanced back up at the sky.

_This thunderstorm… I fear something is amiss…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While the _Archangel_ was constantly attacked by the Buster, Crusader-02, Crusader-03, and Crusader-04, the Aile Strike found itself attacked by the Aegis, as it charged towards it in full speed with its Guul. Expecting another close combat from its foe, the Aile Strike prepared to fire its beam rifle at the Aegis's Guul to destroy it; but instead, the Aegis suddenly leapt up from its Guul and right kicked it hard, sending it sprawling towards the Aile Strike instead.

**-BOOM-**

Knocked aback from the Guul's explosion, the Aile Strike lost its beam rifle while it plunged down on a nearby island. Before nearing contact with the ground however, the Aile Strike floored its backpack thrusters to cushion its fall, before dashing back and drawing out its right beam saber to parry incoming beam slashes from the Aegis, which pressed on its attack.

"KIRA…!" Athrun angrily screamed inside the Aegis's cockpit.

"ATHRUN…!" Kira exclaimed back in the Aile Strike's cockpit. Warning sirens suddenly buzzed loudly, alerting him of another incoming enemy in his radar, which was Crusader-01.

"YOU… YOU'VE BEEN A THORN QUITE ENOUGH!" Ryu exclaimed angrily inside his MS's cockpit as he floored his MS's thrusters to the max.

Parrying several beam slashes from the Aegis, the Aile Strike hardly had time to push it back with its shield when it brought its right beam saber to slash horizontally at the approaching Crusader-01, which dashed back at the split second before taking out its heavy sword and slashing back.

**-KA-TINK- **

Parrying Crusader-01's sword slash with its shield, the Aile Strike delivered a left kick to its chest, knocking it away before blocking a hard left beam thrust from the Aegis with its shield, which was then pierced through and forcefully flung aside, rendering no suitable defense for the Aile Strike. A right, backhand beam slash came next from the Aegis, attempting to lop off the Aile Strike's head; but, it was a second late as it narrowly stepped back, avoiding the attack, before countering with its right beam saber, forcing the Aegis on defense.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Ryu exclaimed, as he brought back Crusader-01 to fire off the remaining clip of its experimental armor assault rifle with one hand before charging with its heavy sword with the other.

"Tch…! This guy's stubborn!" Kira annoyingly remarked, as he was forced back into defense with the Aegis and Crusader-01 harassing him from both sides again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

High up in the air, an intense dogfight rumbled between the Seraph and the Spawn, as they circled each other in mixed close, mid, and long range attacks with all their weapons deployed.

"KENJI…!" Eiji screamed angrily as he brought the Spawn to fire off its **"Panzer Eisen"** rocket anchor at the Seraph, which also deployed its rocket anchor at its counterpart as well. The two projectiles instantly cancelled each other, as they were retracted back to their owners in a second or two.

"EIJI…!" Kenji bellowed as he brought the Seraph to deploy its "Gunbarrel pods" and fire off both beam rifles of its **"Angelus"** at the same time.

**-SPLIT- -PHI- -PHI- -PHI- -PHI-**

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

Amidst the streaking beam shots, the Spawn brought up its left **"Angelus"** deflecting some of them nailing their mark before it dashed back and deployed its "Gunbarrel pods" in retaliation and firing off the beam rifle of its right **"Angelus"** at the same time.

**-SPLIT- -PHI- -PHI- -PHI- -PHI-**

**-BLI- -BLI- -BLI- -BLI-**

As the dogfight prolonged between the Seraph and the Spawn, they unknowingly found themselves fighting above the _Archangel_, which lost all altitude and crashed into another nearby island. Smoke seeped out from its damaged "legs" while small bits of exposed body chassis surfaced in view.

"Damn it, the _Archangel_ crashed! It's taking a beating," Kenji remarked alarmingly to himself as he saw the _Archangel _through the Seraph's CIS while keeping attention to his battle with Eiji.

"Stand still and die!" Eiji yelled as he jerked the control sticks forward, bringing the Spawn to take out its **"Swallow Edge"** of both its **"Angelus"**. The double-sided beam sabers whirled to activation before being expertly twirled and slashed repetitively at the Seraph, which narrowly dodged them in succession and dashed back.

"I've never felt this much pressure since the Grimaldi Front… if I don't do something quick, the _Archangel_ will be finished!" Kenji commented to himself with gritted teeth.

The Seraph ejected its **"Swallow Edge"** of both its **"Angelus"**, meeting face-to-face with its counterpart after activating them. Breaking off from another beam saber deadlock, the Seraph then made a quick turnaround, heading for the damaged _Archangel_.

"You can't hide from me, Kenji!" Eiji cried out resolutely, before giving chase.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the Buster, Crusader-02, Crusader-03, and Crusader-04 continued their relentless attack on the downed _Archangel_, incoming beam fire trailed towards them from above, forcing them to break off separately. They glanced up to find a swooping Skygrasper-1 firing off the **"Agni"** of its retrofitted Launcher parts.

"ARGH----------H…!" Mwu cried out with narrowed eyes of determination as he pressed the trigger of the control stick, having lined up his chosen target.

"Woah…! Incoming fighter craft!" Barry cautioned his involved teammates via Crusader-02's com-link.

"This will finish you off here and now!" Dearka annoyingly exclaimed inside the Buster's cockpit, having his attack interrupted by the same enemy bothering him since space. Lining up his target, he then pressed the triggers of the control sticks at once, moving the Buster to bring up its hyper-impulse long range sniper rifle aimed at Skygrasper-1. Within a few seconds, it charged a shot.

**-PHOOSH-**

**-PHOOSH-**

Both projectiles trailed towards their targets, landing their marks simultaneously. Skygrasper-1's damaged left wing was fully shot off, before being sent crashing into the ocean water below, while the Buster's right arm was shot off, forcing it to drop its hyper-impulse long range sniper rifle held by its remaining hand and being knocked down to its butt to a nearby forested hill.

"Dearka, no…!" Barry exclaimed with widen eyes upon witnessing the Buster knocked down through Crusader-02's CIS. He moved his MS glancing menacingly at the damaged _Archangel_, "…Tch… that's it! I'm sick and tired of losing!"

With a surge of its thrusters, Crusader-02 charged straight towards the _Archangel's_ bridge, readying its heavy sword and discarding its experimental armor assault rifle along the way. Behind its controls Barry was suddenly maddened to the point of sheer determination.

"I'll regain the Crusader Squad's honor by destroying the legged ship by any means necessary!" he reminded himself.

"No, Barry! You idiot! You're in the legged ship's line of fire!" Lisa interjected, moving Crusader-03 to give chase after her charging comrade. Crusader-03 glanced to its side finding Crusader-04 zooming by fast, heading after Crusader-02.

"…FOR THE CRUSADER SQUAD! FOR THE CAPTAIN…! FOR NICOL…!" Miho yelled with teary eyes of laced with anger, sadness, resolution, and confidence while she pushed hard forward the control sticks and floored her MS's thrusters to the max. The image of her late beloved flashed briefly in her mind.

"Miho, not you too…! STOP IT!" Lisa pleaded loudly to her comrades via Crusader-03's com-link, as she tried hard to catch up after her remaining teammates.

Inside the _Archangel's_ main bridge, the bridge crew was racing to clarify the ship's current status and situation.

"Two incoming MS are heading fast towards us! They're GINN High-Maneuver Types!" Sai reported the radar findings on his terminal in the CIC area.

"What the…? What's the enemy trying to do?" Murrue wondered as she looked at the main screen showing Crusader-02 and Crusader-04 charging hard.

"Direct the remaining **"Igelstellungs"** at those incoming enemy MS! Fire off both **"Gottfried Mk.71"** and remaining missiles! I don't care if we have to exhaust our entire ammo supply to destroy them!" Natarle bellowed to her CIC crew, slamming a clenched right fist on the right armrest of her seat.

The other bridge crew members widened their eyes slowly realizing a suicide run heading towards the _Archangel's_ bridge, before sounding out their worried and frantic reactions.

"Ah…! They're coming fast!" Kuzzey wailed frighteningly in his post, feeling his entire body shaking with fear of death soon to be apparent.

"**-Gasp-** Holy mother of God… they're still at us despite their damages!" Jackie shared the same feeling in his post.

Despite a torrent of beam, machine-gun, and missile fire aimed at them, Crusader-02 and Crusader-04 continued their frenzied charge. A second or two later, Crusader-02's left arm was blown off; despite that, it shrugged off the damage like it was nothing, before its right leg was also destroyed by several missiles. Followed next was a small hit to the cockpit, which briefly exploded. But amazingly, Barry still hanged on, but with a bloodied wound on his stomach (which had a piece of shrapnel embedded from the explosion). He pushed on with gritted teeth, which betrayed pain from his newfound injury.

"Almost there… heh… **-Cough-** Almost there… **-Cough-** ha, ha, ha…!"

As the heavily damaged Crusader-02 neared the _Archangel's_ bridge, with its heavy sword poised for the decisive strike, the EA legged-warship's bridge crew braced their selves for the inevitable.

**-SHZOOM- -PIERCE-**

Suddenly, one of the Seraph's **"Swallow Edge"** was hurled, nailing Crusader-02 from its right chest side and pushing it off slightly away from the _Archangel's_ bridge, before the Seraph instantly appeared out of nowhere with a hard left shoulder tackle.

**-WHAM- **

Then, it fired off its **"Panzer Eisen"** wrapped around Crusader-02's remaining lower arm, catching it on the spot while it quickly readied its **"Agni"** at the same time aimed at the GINN High-Maneuver Type. Looking at the Seraph's image through his MS's CIS, Barry allowed a resigned chuckle escape his lips, while feeling his sight dimming slowly as the cockpit inside was swarmed with cackling electricity from his MS's damaged chest.

"Ha, ha, ha… this **-Cough-**… just isn't… **-Cough- **my luck. I'm sorry everyone --- captain… Lisa… Miho… Dearka… Yzak… Athrun… Nicol… and… Commander Shinonome," he weakly spoke, picturing the faces of his said comrades in his mind.

**-PHOOSH-**

A cannon shot from the Seraph's **"Agni"** blasted Crusader-02 into half, with their pieces falling into the ocean water below.

**-KABOOM-**

The ocean water barely contained the Crusader-02's explosion after, with its liquid form erupting like a geyser before receding to its swaying, violent waves after several seconds.

Crusader-03 managed to grab Crusader-04 from behind just in time, as they flew to a stop and watched their fallen comrade's demise. Both their pilots' faces etched shocked expressions and teary eyes.

"**-Gasp-** Oh my god… **-Gasp-** Barry… BARRY----------Y…!" Miho shrieked.

"…**-Gasp-** Barry… no…" Lisa stammered.

The Seraph hardly had time to turn to its next remaining enemies when a cannon shot streaked from above, narrowly missing it within inches. It glanced up to find the Spawn swooping down hard and fast with both its **"Swallow Edge"** ready in hand.

"Officer Walters…! **-Hic- -Sob- **You MURDEROUS TRAITOR…!" Eiji bellowed furiously, after witnessing Barry's demise several seconds ago. Cold fury instantly crept through him as his hands tighten their grip around the control sticks inside the Spawn's cockpit. Then, within his mind, he saw an image of a jewel-like blue seed dropping from above and exploding in a shower of light just above his uninjured left eye, with its pupil shrunk and iris enlarged.

The Seraph barely had room to outmaneuver its counterpart, dashing back quickly with constant boosts from its thrusters. Nevertheless, the Spawn neared contact with a full right shoulder tackle and went into overdrive slashing wildly with both its **"Swallow Edge"**, forcing its counterpart to cross both its **"Angelus"** taking the charge.

**-WHAM-**

After pushing its counterpart greatly away from the _Archangel's_ bridge, the Spawn then dashed back and fired off its **"Panzer Eisen"**, forcing the Seraph to cancel the attack with its own **"Panzer Eisen"**. However, it proved to be a trick. As both the Gundams' rocket anchors were sent retracted back to their owners, the Seraph suddenly found its right **"Angelus"** wrapped around by the Spawn's **"Hell fang"** heat rod. Electricity soon cackled through, nailing the Seraph with a burst of electric shock.

"…Argh…!" Kenji exclaimed in pain as he felt several electric shocks running wildly inside his MS's cockpit.

Within several seconds, the Seraph's right **"Angelus"** turned into molten orange, indicating the rising heat applied to it by the Spawn's **"Hell fang" **before it then exploded instantly, destroying the Seraph's right **"Angelus"** completely, leaving the right arm still intact. At the same time, the Spawn retracted its heat rod and delivered a hard dropkick to its counterpart's chest, knocking it back further into a nearby island with a smoking, scarred right arm. Despite the blow, the Seraph took a small chance firing off a shot from its remaining beam rifle of the left **"Angelus"**.

**-BLI-**

The beam shot however, merely grazed the Spawn's right cheek, inflicting minor damage to the cameras installed inside.

"KENJI…! ARGH----------H…!" Eiji yelled angrily before gritting his teeth, flooring his MS's thrusters hard and jolting the control sticks forward to continue his relentless attack on the Seraph.

Meanwhile back to the damaged Buster, Dearka cursed his own bad luck for having been shot down by Skygrasper-1. He checked up on the Buster's systems, flipping switches and pressing buttons inside his MS's cockpit, trying to get back to battle.

"Damn it… this is a first for me having been shot down. The hydraulics aren't responding even with the APU (Auxiliary Power Unit) activated. If I don't get a move on," he glanced at the Buster's CIS showing the _Archangel_ swiveling all of its remaining guns pointed at him, leaving him no choice but to admit defeat, "…Tch…I've got no other choice now…"

Pressing several buttons, he opened the Buster's cockpit, stepping out in view with both his hands up in the air. From a distance, Lisa and Miho could only watch helplessly at Dearka's forced surrender.

"No, Dearka, you can't!" Miho protested while trying Crusader-04 to break free from Crusader-03's grasp held from behind.

"Miho, stop it! It's pointless to struggle after him! We… can do no more, or we might startle the crew of the legged-warship into firing at Dearka!" Lisa interjected, trying to reason with her distressed teammate, who already was in tears.

"**-Hic-** Nicol… Barry… **-Hic-** and now Dearka…! Have we lost so much? **-Sob- -Sob-** Why…?"

"…Miho… we must pull back and retreat to the _Isadora_…"

"But… what about the captain and Commander Shinonome…?"

"…I don't think we can be of much help to them at our current state… we can only hope that they're faring better than us…"

Miho nodded her head in solemn resignation, before reluctantly releasing the control sticks in her MS's cockpit. She then covered her eyes, unable to stop more tears of distress from pouring out.

Seeing Crusader-04 dropping its arms limp, Lisa released Crusader-03's grip and had her MS hold Crusader-04 around the shoulders for support, before making a slow turnaround and jettisoning off to the _Isadora_, leaving the battlefield along with Crusader-04.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For the Aile Strike, its skirmish with the Aegis and Crusader-01 continued as they engaged in another round of close combat. Parrying a beam slash by the Aegis from behind with its right beam saber, the Aile Strike took the brunt of a tackle by Crusader-01 from the front using its shield. With a surge of strength and from its thrusters, it forcefully overpowered their pressure applied from both sides, catching its foes off-guard momentarily. At the same time, it did a quick spin, knocking the Aegis awry with its shield while slicing off Crusader-01's right arm (which held its heavy sword) and left kneed its chest hard, knocking it back.

"Argh…!" Ryu exclaimed in surprise as he lurched from the impact inside Crusader-01's cockpit.

Wasting no time, the Aile Strike then charged towards the falling Crusader-01 with a quick flip and beam slash, lopping off Crusader-01's experimental armor assault rifle into two and kicked the GINN High-Maneuver Type hard on the body, which sent the ZAFT MS plummeting into a small alcove of forest in a nearby island below.

"Ryu…!" Athrun yelled out in dismay upon seeing Crusader-01 taken a beating and crashed into the ground below through the Aegis's CIS. Narrowing his eyes at the Aile Strike, he promptly floored the Aegis's thrusters to the max, readying all four of its beam sabers for a swoop at the Aile Strike, which turned around and noticed its attack. The two Gundams made a mad dash for each other once again, parrying their beam saber melee upon contact as they passed by each other and turned around for another go.

Unknowingly to Athrun and Kira, Eiji and Kenji abruptly stumbled in the battle scene, with the Spawn forcing the Seraph back with a relentless offense. Blocking a beam shot from the Spawn with its left **"Angelus"**, the Seraph was then socked with a punch-kick combo, seemingly turning its remaining **"Angelus"** into a punching bag and heavily damaging it.

**-POW- -WHAM- -POW- -WHAM-**

Taking the last kick from the Spawn, the Seraph parried a beam slash from it with its remaining **"Swallow Edge"** ejected from its left **"Angelus"**. However, it slowly couldn't keep up with the Spawn's simultaneous beam saber fury, which resulted in a split-second delay. The next instant, its left **"Angelus"** was completely sliced off from its left arm. The Spawn then cross-slashed at its counterpart's cockpit, cutting it open, which revealed a pressured Kenji seated inside, staring grimly at it.

Before it could go for another beam slash, the Seraph fired off its **"Igelstellung"** at the Spawn's head, stunning its foe a second or two momentarily, and cut into the Spawn's cockpit with its **"Swallow Edge"**, revealing a SEED-induced Eiji seated inside. The next second the Seraph locked beam sabers with the Spawn before breaking the deadlock within another few seconds and delivering a left kick to its cut-opened cockpit, knocking it to the ground below. With a surge of its thrusters however, the Spawn cushioned its fall and charged again before finding multiple beam shots coming from the Seraph's 'Gunbarrel pods' with declining accuracy.

Breaking another beam saber deadlock with the Aegis, the Aile Strike dashed back, taking a quick glance to find the Seraph and the Spawn at each other's throats.

"Kenji…!" Kira exclaimed surprised, aghast at seeing his friend taking a serious beating for the first time through the Aile Strike's CIS. He hardly had time to continue watching as he brought the Aile Strike to parry another beam saber flurry from the Aegis, who also noticed the Seraph and the Spawn's presence before.

"The Seraph," Athrun stated, then remembering the image of the Blitz's explosion in the previous battle. He decided to direct his remaining anger at the Seraph instead, "YOU'LL PAY FOR NICOL'S DEATH!"

Catching the Aile Strike off-guard by knocking away both its beam sabers after some tricky feint attacks, the Aegis delivered another beam saber flurry to the Aile Strike's chest area, forcing it to block with its shield. It then leapt back, transforming into its MA crab-like mode, and charged ahead capturing the Aile Strike with a strong grip, and proceeded ramming it into a nearby small mountain, knocking it awry. Inside its cockpit, Kira lurched back and forth during the impact.

After crashing the Aile Strike, the Aegis suddenly released it, dashing back and changing direction towards the Seraph instead.

"YEARG----------H…!" Athrun hollered with fierce determination as he floored his MS's thrusters to the max and jolted the control sticks hard forward.

Taking several seconds to get itself off the mountain it was slammed on, the Aile Strike collected its dropped beam sabers nearby, and proceeded to chase after the Aegis. With a surge of its backpack thrusters, it began its pursuit, but not after being suddenly latched on in a bear-hug by Crusader-01, who appeared out of nowhere, stopping it in its tracks.

"What the…!" Kira exclaimed surprised, gritting his teeth upon seeing Crusader-01 through the Aile Strike's CIS.

"…I'll take you down with me!" Ryu shouted inside Crusader-01's cockpit, pressing a button on the cockpit seat's right armrest, which revealed a small keypad. Keying the self-destruct sequence, he then reached for a small jetpack stowed behind the cockpit seat and quickly wore it before opening Crusader-01's cockpit.

Kira was alarmed to find the enemy pilot suddenly bailing out from his MS, flying off, and quickly realized the entire picture.

_That MS will self-destruct!_

With a surge of strength, the Aile Strike grabbed the latched Crusader-01's remaining arm with its left hand and right kicked its chest hard, knocking the ZAFT MS away before leaping back. Within the next few seconds, the ZAFT MS instantly exploded into oblivion, attracting the remaining combatants' attention.

"An explosion…? No… Ryu…!" Athrun exclaimed in disbelief, transforming the Aegis back into its MS mode before halting its tracks.

"Crusader-01…! Fuck, no…!" Eiji shared the same feeling as the Aegis pilot, before feeling his bandaged right eye pulsating with pain, prompting him to clutch it with both hands, "Ugh… my eye…!"

Staggering to its feet, the Seraph could only glance at the explosion.

"Ryu…" Kenji stated with alarmed, widen eyes.

Kira assumed a distressed look on his face after witnessing the explosion, before he resumed controls of the Aile Strike and charged forth to Kenji's aid. The Seraph, the Spawn, and the Aegis turned to find the Aile Strike rushing towards them, making all the pilots realize they were currently in battle.

Before the Aegis could reach out to grab the Seraph from behind, it was instantly knocked away by the Aile Strike, who rushed in at the nick of time. Cushioning its fall after a few seconds by quickly transforming back into its MS mode, the Aegis readied all its beam sabers again before engaging with the Aile Strike for another round.

Twirling both its **"Swallow Edge" **in hand, the Spawn proceeded delivering another flurry of beam slashes at the Seraph, which barely stood up to its feet and sluggishly blocked the beam slashes with its remaining **"Angelus"**, while ejecting the **"Swallow Edge"** stored inside and readying it. Blocking another beam slash from its counterpart, the Seraph countered with a thrust to the chest area, but was deflected immediately, breaking its guard momentarily. Next, the Spawn brought down both its beam sabers hard, going for an overhead slash.

**-SLICE- -SHWAK-**

The Seraph managed to block the attack, but for the last time, as its right **"Angelus"** was cleanly sliced off from its right arm. With no additional protection worn, it was exposed defenseless.

"DIE, KENJI!" Eiji screamed, moving the Spawn to rush in for another beam saber charge. Before he could connect his attack however…

**-ZOOM- -BOOM-**

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a missile nailed the Spawn's torso dead-on, delaying its attack within seconds. Of course with the Spawn's PS Armor on, the attack was merely a scratch. Regaining its balance after, the Spawn glanced up at the sky, trying to find where the missile came from.

"Tch… who the hell…!" Eiji exclaimed angrily.

"! From above…?" Kenji uttered, moving the Seraph to glance up at the sky, joining its counterpart's gazing.

"What…!" Athrun exclaimed after breaking another beam saber deadlock with the Aile Strike. He moved the Aegis to look up at the sky as well, making Kira momentarily cease his attack and joining in his best friend's gazing also.

"Who fired that missile…?" he wondered. His eyes immediately widened in shock upon seeing the source displayed in the Aile Strike's CIS, which turned out to be Skygrasper-2 joining in the scene from above.

"Kira, Kenji…!" Tolle exclaimed, preparing to help out his allies all he could. Pressing the trigger of the control stick twice and after, he had Skygrasper-2 fire off two more missiles directed at the Aegis and the Spawn separately, after locking onto them previously.

"Interruptions… I won't have any of this!" Eiji exclaimed with gritted teeth, focusing his attention on Skygrasper-2. Athrun merely narrowed his eyes annoyingly at the new enemy, before giving him a piece of his mind.

In the next instant, the Aegis and the Spawn fired off their **"Igelstellungs"** at the trailing missiles, destroying them, before they leapt up to the air. Next, the Spawn hurled one of its beam sabers slicing off Skygrasper-2's left wing, as it shakily tried to avoid a direct hit to the cockpit instead, while the Aegis tossed its shield like a winding boomerang, going for the kill.

Seeing the Aegis's shield heading straight towards him, Tolle could only grimaced in horror as he tried to swerve Skygrasper-2 out of the way to avoid the fatal hit. At that split second, his ears picked up an immediate transmission from Kenji sounding aloud from the com-link.

"Tolle, EJECT, EJECT, EJECT!" the Seraph pilot bellowed furiously as he contacted the ailing Skygrasper pilot, upon seeing the Aegis and the Spawn directing its focus on Skygrasper-2 instead.

As Tolle quickly complied with Kenji's transmission and reached down under the cockpit seat for the ejection lever, he once again looked up to find the Aegis's shield right in front of him.

"Ah…!" he screamed.

The next few seconds, Skygrasper-2's cockpit was smashed by the incoming projectile, before it crumbled into two. The next instant, it immediately exploded like a great ball of fire.

Kira and Kenji could only sit in their MS with shock, dismayed to witness Tolle's demise. The former could only hope that his transmission reached the Skygrasper-2 pilot in time.

"TOLLE----------E…!" Kira shouted helplessly. His face quickly darkened as the grief of his fallen friend went through him. Then, within his mind, he saw an image of a jewel-like amethyst seed dropping from above and exploding in a shower of light just above his eyes, with their pupils shrunk and irises enlarged.

"…Eiji… you…" Kenji muttered menacingly, feeling his face darkened with anger. The next instant his eyes' pupils shrunk and irises enlarged as he triggered his SEED mode.

Both the Aile Strike and the Seraph turned their attention at the Aegis and the Spawn with their eyes glimmering yellow menacingly. With a sudden boost from their thrusters, they each charged at their respective foes in the air.

Deflecting two beam slashes from the Aegis with its shield, the Aile Strike instantly lopped off the Aegis's right arm with its beam saber.

"Athrun… I'LL… KILL YOU!" Kira yelled enraged.

Not bothering to retort back to his best friend, Athrun felt a sense of increased mental control as he went into SEED mode, feeling the resolve to kill his childhood best friend swell in him as he pictured an image of Nicol in his mind. The Aegis quickly attacked back with its beam sabers ready, as it and the Aile Strike engaged in a deadly beam saber melee.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the Seraph and the Spawn engaged each other to another nearby island, as the latter found itself being forcefully pushed back by the former, who was slowly gaining the upper hand. Parrying three beam saber attacks from its counterpart with its left **"Angelus"**, the Spawn barely had time to counter with its remaining beam saber before the Seraph quickly leapt and grabbed its counterpart's right **"Angelus"**, stopping it in its tracks. At the same time, it delivered a somersault right kick (while letting its let arm release its grip) and delivered a punch-kick combo ending with an inverted beam slash from below.

**-SLICE-**

The Spawn suddenly found its left **"Angelus"** sliced off. It then crossed its arms, bringing its remaining **"Angelus"** bearing out for defense while it deployed its "Gunbarrel pods" for a counter-attack.

**-SPLIT-**

**-PHI- -PHI- -PHI- -PHI-**

**-SHWAK- -SHWAK- **

Amidst two beam slashes delivered shortly by the Seraph, two of its counterpart's "Gunbarrel pods" was destroyed, forcing it to retract its remaining "Gunbarrel pods" in place.

"**-Chuckle-** Ah… how long has it been since I last you fight in earnest? I guess taking down your friend's annoying aircraft fighter did the trick," Eiji contacted his best friend via the Spawn's com-link with an amused smile.

"…If it amuses you so much, I guess I'll just take you down here and now!" Kenji replied angrily.

"…Fool… now you know how it feels to lose comrades! I'll put you down like the traitor you are, and for Luna's memory!"

"…You're the real idiot on this matter!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back to the Aegis and the Aile Strike, they were pushed back by another beam saber deadlock. As they neared each other for another go, the Aile Strike suddenly tossed its shield, forcing the Aegis to halt another beam saber attack. At the same time the shield covered between the Aile Strike and the Aegis, the former then jabbed its beam saber through, nailing the latter's head and destroying its shield at the time.

Despite its head sliced off, the Aegis managed to slice off the Aile Strike's left arm with its attached left leg beam saber, and cut into the Aile Strike's cockpit with its attached right leg beam saber, revealing a SEED-induced Kira seated inside staring grimly at it. Next, it transformed into its MA mode and latched onto the Aile Strike with a hard grip, sending each other plummeting down to the island ground below. However, a few seconds after its **"Scylla"** cannon was charged to fire at point blank range, the Aegis's PS armor suddenly deactivated, with its entire armor colored a dull gray.

"What…! Out of power already…!" Athrun cursed, clicking his tongue in dismay upon seeing the Aegis's remaining power level empty. Seeing one last option presented to him, he pressed a button on the cockpit seat's left armrest, which revealed a small keypad. Keying the self-destruct sequence, he then reached for a small jetpack stowed behind the cockpit seat and quickly wore it before opening the Aegis's cockpit and flying off.

**AEGIS GUNDAM **

**SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE – Initiated!**

…**30 **

…**25 **

…**20 **

…**15 **

Kira stared confusingly at seeing Athrun exiting the Aegis with a small jetpack worn, before flying away suddenly. Remembering Crusader-01's explosion previously, he cursed himself for having just realize the similar situation he was in. Before he could react however…

…**10 **

…**5 **

…**0**

**-KABOOM-**

Within seconds, both the Aile Strike and the Aegis was suddenly engulfed in a massive explosion. Just inches away from the explosion, Athrun was suddenly knocked back hard by its impact, despite the full speed of his jetpack, before he tumbled down to the island beach shore. The fall also damaged his jetpack, rendering it useless upon impact.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The destruction of the Aile Strike and the Aegis hardly deterred the Seraph and the Spawn from continuously attacking each other with their remaining beam sabers. Pushing each other back by another beam saber deadlock, they each extended their two-fold wings before lunging at each other once again.

The weather in the battleground turned worse, echoing the inevitable battle-scars both Eiji and Kenji were aggressively showing to each other, as it slowly brewed a dark thunderstorm.

**-CACKLE-**

A flash of thunder boomed in, momentarily lightening up the battleground the Seraph and the Spawn were in. Crossing their beam sabers aggressively, the Seraph then managed to suddenly cut off its counterpart's left arm completely, before having its head sliced off in return. Unfazed by the attack, the Seraph deflected another beam swipe before delivering a dropkick to the Spawn's chest, then using it as leverage to leap back away and give itself time to ready its **"Agni"** held by left hand instead and fire off a quick shot.

**-PHOOSH-**

The Spawn narrowly dodged the cannon shot sideways, before flying around it and fast approaching the Seraph.

**-SHWAK-**

The Seraph's **"Agni"** was sliced in half, forcing it to discard it aside before being tackled and knocked down to the island ground below by a right roundhouse kick from the Spawn. Twirling its remaining beam saber, the Spawn then jettisoned below, poised to deliver the finishing blow.

"I got you now, traitor!" Eiji exclaimed triumphantly, ignoring the pulsating pain of his bandaged right eye.

Cushioning its fall with its thrusters, the Seraph glanced up to find its counterpart fast approaching dead-on with its beam saber in hand.

**-STAB- -STAB-**

Amazingly at the same time, both the Seraph and the Spawn had their beam sabers jammed through each other's chest area, cutting open greatly the cockpits inside, which were stabbed in the left portion of their torsos. The beam sabers, however, were just a few inches near the pilots' left sides, exposing the cockpits' interiors partly. The Spawn was on top of its counterpart, which sat down on its behind and trapped below. Electricity cackled from both Gundams' damaged chest areas, as their pilots inside tried slowly regaining their composure.

"Stalemate…? Unbelievable!" Eiji roared frustratingly as he tried regaining controls of the Spawn to get off from its counterpart.

"**-Cough-** Tch… you're not getting away **-Cough-** from me easily!" Kenji stammered painfully, before shakily resuming controls of the Seraph.

Before the Spawn could try pulling away, it was held tightly by the waist and remaining arm by the Seraph.

"What... Kenji, you…!" Eiji cursed, realizing his considered foe's intentions, while he vainly floored the thrusters and pulled back the control sticks in an effort for the Spawn to break free. After several seconds however, it didn't work, so he decided the only way for his MS to break free was to pummel the Seraph trapped beneath instead.

Before the Spawn could proceed to pry off its counterpart's grip with its remaining arm, the Seraph fired off its **"Igelstellung"** in a desperate attempt to keep hold of its grip. The machine-gun fire ricocheted from the Spawn's PS armor, hardly making a dent.

"How the hell do I pry myself out of your annoying grip? Unless," Eiji wondered to himself before widening his eyes as a wicked idea flashed before him, "Not a most subtle way to take you out, Kenji, but you leave me no choice!"

At that instant, he proceeded to floor the Spawn's thrusters to the max, and constantly carried itself and the Seraph up to the air, despite their entwined grip. He then pressed a button on the cockpit seat's left armrest, which revealed a small keypad. Keying the self-destruct sequence, he then set ready the keyboard interface, typing a specific command. Within several seconds, the cockpit seat shifted about deep inside, taking Eiji inside the Spawn's docked **AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker**. Frantically starting up the support aircraft fighter's ignition, he was then carried out from the Spawn and inside the Gunbarrel Striker instead, which detached itself from the Spawn with two of its "Gunbarrel pods" (which also served as part of its thrusters) undamaged. He gave a mock salute at the Seraph, before taking the controls and flying off.

**SPAWN GUNDAM **

**SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE – Initiated!**

…**30 **

"Eiji, you…!" Kenji cried out with alarmed eyes after witnessing in the Seraph's CIS his best friend barely able to escape from his MS and fly off in the Spawn's Gunbarrel Striker. He hadn't the time to admire Eiji's ingenuity in utilizing his escape plan as warning sirens buzzed aloud inside the Seraph's cockpit, alerting him of impending danger detected from radar. Bringing up the radar, a swelling heat source was generated from within the Spawn, making him realize an unforeseen scenario.

…**25**

_What the… Eiji's rigged the Spawn to self-destruct, but along with its nuclear engine as well! If that happens, a nuclear meltdown will occur, with its blast radius that could reach the Archangel and tamper with the surrounding environment here!_

…**20**

An image of Natarle briefly flashed in Kenji's mind, making him close his eyes briefly with a sad smile as he remembered her last words mentioned to him before his launch previously.

"_**You better… promise me that, ok? No buts."**_

_Natarle… I'm sorry… some promises are made to be broken._

…**15**

Utilizing the Spawn's generated boost from its thrusters, Kenji floored the Seraph's thrusters to the max to propel both MS as high to the sky as possible. The Seraph then reached out with its right arm and pulled out its beam saber lodged deep inside the Spawn's left chest area, before stabbing repeatedly at other certain body areas with it where the Spawn's installed powerplant was found, in an attempt to disable the nuclear reactor manually, while its left arm held around the Spawn close to it, not daring to let go.

"Come on… almost there…" Kenji anxiously muttered to himself as sweat was slowly drenching his pilot helmet's visor. He then set ready the keyboard interface, typing a specific command to board in the Seraph's docked **AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker**.

…**10**

Within several seconds, the cockpit seat shifted about deep inside, taking Kenji inside the docked Seraph's **AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker**.

…**5**

The Spawn and the Seraph were now high up in the skies and flying amongst the ever-stretching fluffy clouds, with the latter ceasing stabbing with its beam saber.

…**0**

**-KABOOM-**

A brief heat flashed brightly from within the Spawn, before a massive explosion instantly erupted, blowing the Spawn and the Seraph up into smithereens. Even from down below the Marshall Islands, the explosion could be heard from miles away, with its impact echoing within a certain blast radius stretching first from the Marshall Islands and all the way to the Orb Union.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What on earth?" Vann stammered to himself in disbelief inside his CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack's cockpit, as he felt a brief rumbling echoing from high above the skies. The CGUE DEEP Arms w Booster Pack glanced upwards from its hiding spot, which was in another small island adjacent to the one where the Aile Strike and the Aegis had last squared off.

After witnessing the outcome of the heated battle between the Aile Strike and the Aegis, the masked ZAFT commander decided to continue his search in the battle occurring near the underground safehouse his female guest was currently residing in before his MS's radar detected a huge explosion from high above the skies.

"…An explosion of such large magnitude… that's impossible!" he stated to himself in a reminder. He rubbed his smooth chin with his right hand, pondering for a plausible reason behind the discovered explosion his radar had just detected, "Unless… it'd be about the two nuclear-powered MS Professor Asimalov had told me about… oh no."

Shaking his head in doubt, he decided to leave the scene, heading back to the underground safehouse to check up on his assigned female guest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…!" Eiji was laughing in glee upon seeing his Gunbarrel Striker's radar picking a high trace of heat activity detected from high above the skies, as he descended down to the Marshall Islands and look for his other comrades, the ZAFT Zala team and the Crusader Squad. His gleeful laughter then turned sour as small tears of grief poured out from his eyes.

"Why… am I crying? I should be glad… that I managed to bring down Kenji… for your sake, Luna," he stated unsurely to himself.

Suddenly, his bandaged right eye pulsated with pain once again, while a wave of fatigue overwhelmed him, making his limited vision hazy. Despite exerting some willpower to struggle piloting his Gunbarrel Striker to land, he found both his hands trembling as they gripped the control stick.

"Tch… what's… happening… to me? I…"

He then slumped unconscious, rendering control of his Gunbarrel Striker free, as it began spiraling out of control, plunging down to the Marshall Islands below.


	32. Ep31: Lamentation for the Fallen

**Last Impression**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

Ah, another new year… welcome year 2007! I'd like to point out to the following people reading this story:

0-0-0-0-0-0

**one-village-idiot: **Thank you for clarifying that nuclear reactors DON'T explode, only meltdown instead. It seemed I had nuclear reactors confused with nuclear warheads, whoops.

The **AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker **is capable of detaching from the Seraph and the Spawn Gundams, taking the pilots along with it; actually, it's not an original idea, but a similar concept I copied from the dock-in procedures of the Impulse Gundam from **GUNDAM SEED DESTINY**. The MA can also perform the same detachment from the **GATX-105 Strike** and the **GAT-01A1 Dagger**. Well, that's what I wanted the MA to do for this story anyway. So, kudos to the anime for the originality!

Yes, I also took time to read **Solid Shark's** stories. Thank you for the reference, and I agree with you there that they're exceptionally made. His stories also inspired me to start writing my remake of **GUNDAM SEED** (this story), followed possibly by a **GUNDAM SEED DESTINY **sequel in the works.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ominae: **I checked out the latest update on your story **Rebellion**. Oh, I also posted a review there! Also, thank you for being the 100th reviewer for this story!

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Thomas Drovin: **Yup, Kenji managed to save Nicol from the throes of death. Don't worry mate, Athrun and Eiji will soon realize that he's alive, and yeah, they will feel really rotten about it afterwards. Oh yes, Eiji and Kenji are going to spend some quality time together starting at this episode, so read on to find out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I thank the other readers for their time and patience in reading this story, your opinions do matter and help me keep this story up and running until the end!

I'm already hard at work re-writing my **LOVE HINA** story **A Fragile Love**, because I didn't like the format seen in all the chapters, so I decided to rewrite the entire story to save myself all the trouble in just simply correcting one chapter. To the readers and reviewers of that story, I ask for your patience. This story will be up and running starting this year 2007, I promise.

NOTICE: Attention readers and reviewers! I'm also interested in doing proofreading of your stories, along with proper format and the like! Don't worry if you're thinking I might tamper with your story, it'll still be your idea, so I'll just post my disclaimer of the proofreading and format instead. Anyone interested please notify me by my e-mail: lonelyavenger (at) fastmail.fm. Oh, and please spread this small notice to everyone! Remember, I'm doing this for my writing enjoyment, not for profit or any other ill-harbored feelings.

Happy new year to all!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Episode 31: Lamentation for the Fallen**

Legend

_Word_ denotes character thought

**_Word_** denotes flashback speech

**Word** denotes com-link dialogue

**Word** denotes setting, time

**-Word-** denotes sound effect

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 17; +1830 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands; the Archangel**

Inside the _Archangel's_ CIC area, com-link lines from the Aile Strike, the Seraph, and Skygrasper-2 were suddenly cut off from the MS/MA operator's terminal, prompting her to re-establish contact with them.

"Kira…! Kenji…! Tolle…! Please, respond, any of you!" Miriallia desperately called out to her said comrades through her headset-mic as she monitored the MS/MA com-link lines displayed in her terminal. Her frantic calls garnered everyone's attention in the main bridge to her, as she continued her vain attempt.

After hearing her frantic calls several more times, Natarle swiveled her chair facing the MS/MA operator with her usual, earnest demeanor displayed outside. On the inside however, she couldn't help but worry for Kenji, fearing the worst scenario happening to him.

"Hey, stop it already. If they still cannot respond, then we must accept that the launched pilots are declared MIA, got that?" the _Archangel_ second-in-command earnestly stated.

_Kenji… no, that was a promise! Why did something happen to you right now, _she inwardly frowned, remembering her last words given to the Seraph pilot during his recent sortie.

Miriallia could only hesitantly accept Natarle's statement with a resigned nod and shocked face as she blankly stared back at her terminal's display showing broken com-link contact with the Aile Strike, the Seraph, and Skygrasper-2.

_Kira… Kenji… Tolle… you can't be gone…_

"Miriallia…" Sai sadly uttered his friend's name, wanting to comfort her immediately.

Shaking off her stupor on hearing Natarle's declaration of Kira, Kenji, and Tolle as MIA, Murrue turned her attention on the current situation at hand. Pressing several buttons on her seat's right armrest, she then contacted Murdoch in the hangar bay for a damage report.

"Chief Murdoch, can you give me a damage report of the _Archangel_?" she inquired at the head mechanic/engineer's image appearing on the small com-link display located above the main screen. He pursed his lips coming up with a definite answer before replying.

"The damage isn't too bad as we dreaded. The **"Igelstellungs" **on both port sides of the ship are all damaged, with some destroyed by enemy fire from the recent battle. Fires have begun spreading to the lower decks, so I'm already having my crew split up and snuffing them out before they can cause more damage. The engines have been shot up bad, but I think we can get them up and running at 70 percent capacity. I estimate we need around 30 minutes for damage control, captain," Murdoch replied with a straight face.

Before Murrue could interject, radar activity was brewing in Sai's terminal, prompting the yellow-tinted spectacled teen to check up his radar, which had three incoming objects displayed and heading constantly towards the _Archangel_.

"Three bogeys are picked up by radar… they're MS! Running their IDs from the ship's database… they're confirmed as three DINNs! They'll arrive within 15 minutes, and are cruising fast towards us!" he reported.

"What… more enemy units…? We should immediately prepare for combat!" Murrue exclaimed with an outstretched right hand cutting the air.

"Captain, we can't possibly assume battle-stations again, since half of our weapons aren't even functioning properly from the recent battle!" Natarle interjected from her seat in the CIC area, getting Murrue's attention to her. Staring questioningly at the _Archangel_ second-in-command/CIC head, Murrue then glanced back to spot Mwu motioning Murdoch aside displayed in the small com-link display of the main screen.

"Lieutenant La Flaga, can you launch immediately in Skygrasper-1?" she inquired anxiously.

"…I'm afraid I can't, because Skygrasper-1 was badly damaged from the recent battle. Its left wing was blown off completely, Murdoch notes that it'll take days to repair Skygrasper-1 again," Mwu replied, shaking his head in disagreement.

Murrue furrowed her eyebrows, looking for another option to consider. After several seconds of pondering, she couldn't find a possible one, and banged a right fist on her seat's right armrest in frustration.

"Captain…!" Natarle called out from her seat, awaiting further orders from the _Archangel's_ captain along with the rest of the bridge crew, who glanced anxiously at her from their posts in the room.

"…All hands, prepare to move the ship! We'll begin withdrawal from the battlefield and resume our original course to Alaska now! Chief Murdoch, please speed up the repairs at once!" Murrue exclaimed resignedly, glancing first at the said chief mechanic/engineer and then around at the bridge crew.

"**-Sigh-** Alright, I'll get my crew to hurry up with the repairs right now, captain," Murdoch gruffly replied, before his image flickered off from the small com-link display.

"Yes ma'am!" the entire bridge crew replied in unison, complying with their captain's order and leaping into action from their posts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in one of the _Archangel's_ corridors, Dearka was first being led to the medic bay with his hands bound and accompanied by two EA guards with their machine-guns poised ready and pointed at him from behind. A small cut on the right side of his forehead with blood trickling from within indicated a minor injury he sustained from the Buster's crash, and so it was decided that he was first brought to the medic bay for treatment. The Buster pilot had his ZAFT pilot suit zipped down to the waist, revealing a white undershirt worn beneath. As he continued walking, he suddenly tripped, before he managed to regain balance quickly thanks to his Coordinator reflexes. He next felt the prodding of a machine-gun muzzle behind him.

"Jeez, I get the point! I'm walking, I'm walking!" Dearka protested, taking a quick annoyed glance back at the two guards warily watching him with their machine guns ready in hand and pointing at him.

"Get a move on already!" one of the guards exclaimed with masked disgust for the Coordinator standing before him.

As the three people continued their way, several crew members of the _Archangel _passed by and stumbled upon them, before hurriedly stepping aside and letting them pass through. Pretty soon, loud mumbles of comments were exchanged amongst the crew passersby as they got a glimpse of the second ZAFT soldier taken in prisoner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hurry up loading the Buster inside! We don't have all day here!" Murdoch bellowed earnestly to his crew in the hangar bay, hurrying them up to haul in a damaged Buster Gundam laid and bound on a MS trailer driven by one mechanic/engineer. The chief mechanic/engineer scratched his head with his gloved right hand as he sighed tiredly watching the Buster being constantly loaded onto one free parking spot of the MS hangar.

"First the Blitz, and now the Buster… I guess it was wrong to presume those stolen Gundams to be invincible from the start," he commented to himself with reassurance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Murrue had requested, a small portion of repairs was quickly done by Murdoch and his mechanic/engineer crew. Within minutes, power was constantly restored throughout the EA legged-warship. Back in the _Archangel's_ main bridge, the bridge crew systematically began take-off procedures.

"Main and auxiliary power has been restored. Initiating engine start-up at t-minus 20 seconds," Arnold reported from his post, as he activated the engine ignition of the _Archangel_ with a small countdown.

"…20."

"Fire control systems are on-line. All decks are cleared of fire, along with all bulkheads opened," Romero reported from his post after doing routine fire control check-ups in his terminal.

"…15."

"Radar and sensors are on-line. Running routine diagnostics on heat, sonar, and normal radar modes… complete," Jackie reported from his post after doing routine radar check-ups in his terminal.

"Half of our weapons systems are ready and utilized," Dalida reported from his post after doing routine weapon systems check-ups in his terminal.

"…10."

"…5."

"…Engines start-up initiated… thrusters are activated, and we can begin with take-off procedures at once!" Arnold reported from his post, as he grabbed the steering wheel firmly and slowly began pulling it up to motion the _Archangel_ into taking off from its current position on ocean water. With power restored, the EA legged-warship quickly flew away from the battlefield, before a small group of 3 ZAFT DINNs were approaching, arriving at the battlefield a few minutes late.

"Whew… that was close," Sai muttered to himself seated in his post as he monitored his radar displaying three blips representing the 3 ZAFT DINNs being constantly left behind by the _Archangel_.

Murrue glanced back at Natarle with a concerned look from her seat, "Natarle, have a message sent to the Orb Union containing the last known coordinates of Kenji, Kira, and Tolle. We'll ask them to search for their whereabouts in our stead; I'll take full responsibility for this action."

Usually, Natarle would object to such an order given to her by the _Archangel_ Captain. Before she could protest, her concern for her newfound love, the Seraph pilot, swelled in her suddenly, making her forget her natural impulse to object to Murrue's order. Instead, she understandably nodded in reply, disregarding her sense to military procedures for once.

"Right away, Captain, I'll have a message sent to the Orb Union with our pilots' last known coordinates right away."

Startled slightly at the _Archangel_ second-in-command's acceptance of her order, Murrue assumed an awed look on her face.

_Huh…it's funny how she didn't object to my command this time…_

She dismissed the thought with a solemn shake of her head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the _Archangel's_ hangar bay, a distraught Miriallia slowly approached the MA simulator lain on a corner of the room. As she laid her hands on the edge of the simulator's seat, her pent-up emotions of grief, sadness, and shock couldn't be held back longer, prompting her to cry them out instead. In the midst of her stifled crying, she felt a hand rested on her left shoulder, making her glance back to see Mwu, who also was dismayed in hearing the declared MIA status of Kenji, Kira, and Tolle as well.

Taking several seconds helplessly staring at Miriallia's teary-eyed face, Mwu wanted to console her, deciding to hug her. Before he could so, he hesitated and pulled back, before suddenly right-punching the wall behind her instead.

"Damn it… they were still young… why now?" he uttered angrily to himself.

Several of Murdoch's mechanic/engineer crew could only stand by and watch on the scene dejectedly from the backgrounds.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 17; +1840 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands; the Cousteau**

"What do you mean contact was lost from them?!" Yzak bellowed angrily at the vice-captain in the ZAFT Vosgulov-class submarine's deck, who cringed inwardly at the tone of his voice.

"The com-link operators have tried locating the last known signals of Commander Zala and Officer Elsman of your team, but to no avail. Also, according to the recent transmission from the _Isadora_, Commander Shinonome, Officer Katsuragi, and Officer Walters are also missing. Commander Shinonome's remaining team members, Officers Sanada and Lenore, confirmed that they witnessed the Officer Elsman's surrender to the EA legged-warship, along with Officer Walters shot down by one of the enemy MS, reported to resemble Commander Shinonome's MS, the Spawn Gundam," the _Cousteau's_ vice-captain reported.

"I-Impossible… all five of them…! Damn it, Dearka's captured by the enemy, Barry shot down, while Athrun, Eiji, and Ryu are missing... how the hell did things end up like this?" Yzak cursed grimly, laying his right hand on his face to cover up his dismay before retracting it a second or two later to glance back at the _Cousteau's_ vice-captain, "We have to search for their whereabouts right now!"

Before the vice-captain could reply, one of the com-link operators suddenly interjected with an instant report from his post, "Captain, we've received a recall order from Commander Creuset immediately!"

"Already…? **-Sigh-** What timing," the vice-captain commented sarcastically to himself before turning attention to Yzak standing before him, "Unfortunately, we can't begin to initiate search and rescue operations for the missing members of your team and Commander Shinonome's, now that we received a recall order from Commander Creuset. We'll have to return back to the Carpentaria Base at once."

"But, vice-captain…! We can't just leave and head back to base!"

"Officer Joule, with all due respect, orders are orders! We're soldiers, and it's our duty to obey them with no hesitation whatsoever. From the way you're speaking to me, you're stemming with personal feelings for the missing members of your team and Commander Shinonome's. I'm afraid there's no room for that! Do I make myself clear?"

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Yzak allowed a resigned sigh escape his lips before glancing downwards to the metal floor beneath his feet, unable to look at the vice-captain in the eye.

"…Yes, I understand you clearly…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 18; +1300 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands**

Meanwhile, three rescue planes launched from the Orb Union arrived at the Marshall Islands, proceeding to the last known coordinates of the Aile Strike Gundam, the Seraph Gundam, and Skygrasper-2 sent by the _Archangel_. Inside one of the planes, Cagalli and Kisaka watched on worriedly at one of the many small islands below, which apparently were littered with wreckage of the Aegis Gundam on the beachfront. As the three rescue planes landed near the island, the wreckage of the Aegis was more apparent up close, along with the heavily-damaged Aile Strike Gundam nearby. The small rescue party from the Orb Union exited their transportation and began immediate inspection of the said two Gundams' wreckage.

"How horrible…" Kisaka commented to himself, shocked at what he saw before him now. He then went over to one of the rescue crew, "I want all nearby islands aside from this one thoroughly searched for the missing pilots of the Aegis, the Aile Strike, the Seraph, and Skygrasper-2. Also, check for the wreckage of the Blitz as well. According to the _Archangel_, the Blitz was reported to have been destroyed somewhere near here. Gather one group of eight people to look for the Blitz's wreckage, while the rest will start searching this island."

The Orb rescue party officer nodded in reply, complying with the given task by Kisaka, and began calling out several of the rescue party to form a group tasked to find the Blitz's wreckage.

Upon seeing the Aile Strike's wreckage, Cagalli instantly broke off into a sprint, rushing towards it, despite two Orb rescue party officers struggling to break open the Aile Strike's cockpit with some tools they carried along with them.

"Cagalli, wait!" Kisaka called after his young charge, upon noticing her hurried figure approaching the Aile Strike's wreckage. Fearing for the worst, he didn't want Cagalli to at least see a horrible picture of Kira's corpse.

"Out of the way, so move it!" the Orb princess exclaimed, pushing aside the two Orb rescue party officers after they finally cracked open the Aile Strike's cockpit with an axe and crowbar. Her eyes widened in surprise at what they saw inside --- a burnt cockpit, but with no pilot. Behind her, Kisaka finally caught up, waiting for her reaction.

"Kira isn't inside the Aile Strike… he was able to eject alive!" Cagalli exclaimed hopefully to her assigned bodyguard, who was startled hearing her remark and managed to steal a peek at the Aile Strike's inside charred cockpit. Before Kisaka could comment, another Orb rescue party officer called out to him from behind.

"Colonel Kisaka, we've found someone lying unconscious in the beach shore here! Come take a look!" he yelled out.

Led by the exclaimed remark, Cagalli and Kisaka followed the Orb rescue party officer leading them to the nearby beach shore of the island, where several other Orb rescue party officers gathered around a slumped form docked in a red ZAFT pilot suit.

"Kira, is that you? No…" Cagalli trailed off, before her eyes widened once again with recognition on the face of Athrun Zala shown from beneath the pilot helmet.

_It's that guy who tied me up before… but why is here?_

"Colonel Kisaka, sir, we found another person tangled up in some trees near here!" One of the Orb rescue party officers called out to his superior upon approaching him with hurry, coming out from the island forested area.

"What… another one…? Quick, lead me there right now!" Kisaka stated, before motioning the Orb rescue party officer to begin leading him back inside the island forested area, leaving Cagalli behind to simply staring back at the slumped form of Athrun on the beach shore. After a second or two gazing, she regained her senses and glanced around the small group of Orb rescue party officers gathered around Athrun.

"Why are you all just staring at him, have him carried over to my rescue plane for treatment, you hear?" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" two Orb rescue party officers replied in unison, complying with the Orb princess's command.

Back to Kisaka, he was led inside the island forested area by the Orb rescue party officer who called out to him previously, before spotting several other Orb rescue party officers struggling to get down a person with his parachute entangled with a tree. Within minutes, the person was free from his bindings, and gingerly caught by the small group of the Orb rescue party. Kisaka bent down to get a good look at him.

He seemed to sport an average height and build of a teenager, while docked in an EA pilot uniform. Seeing him wear a pilot helmet, Kisaka decided to take it off, revealing a brown shade of curly hair and the face of Tolle Koenig, pilot of Skygrasper-2. Taking a small clipboard from a nearby Orb rescue party officer upon request containing the official pictures of Kira, Kenji, and Tolle from the _Archangel_, he checked Tolle's picture, matching it with the original source.

"It's certainly one of the missing pilots from the _Archangel_ --- Tolle Koenig. Get a stretcher over here ASAP! We need to bring him in one of our rescue planes for treatment!" Kisaka ordered the nearby Orb rescue party gathered around him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 18; +1400 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands; Underground Shelter**

Deep down in the underground shelter, the masked Vann and his assigned female guest watched carefully over two injured newcomers sleeping separately in the guest quarters. Upon closer look on their faces, they revealed to be Eiji and Kenji separately, stripped down to their boxer shorts. The latter had most of his chest bandaged, along with his forehead, which indicated the extent of injuries he sustained in his recent battle. The former, however, was more fortunate only having his forehead bandaged, along with his injured eye treated once again and wrapped with new bandages.

"I just couldn't leave them lying about, my lady, so I had to bring them here instead," Vann stated worriedly, standing with hands behind his back.

"There's no need for apologies, Vann. Besides, I always did want to take care of the injured, especially after brushing up my first-aid skills due to the immense amount of material from several medicine books in the small library provided, so it's a welcome change for me," the female guest replied with a smile, seated on a three-leg stool near the door of the guest quarters.

"Hmm… well, if you say so… anyhow," Vann turned his attention to her, "if they happen to wake-up, call me immediately. I have to know how they got involved in the recent battle occurring near this area."

"Sure, I'll let you know. By the way," the female guest stopped Vann in his tracks by a question, "Judging from their pilot uniforms they were stripped off previously, are they soldiers of ZAFT and EA? My memory may be a bit hazy since the 'Bloody Valentine' event, but I'm sure I recognized them before."

"…Yes, my lady, they are. And if I may add, one of them used to be a student of mine --- that person sleeping to the right, there. Well, we'll save for conversation later, once they both wake up. It must have been a harrowing experience for them, especially to have received such wounds. By your leave, my lady…"

With that said, Vann bowed courteously to his assigned female guest before he left the room. He then headed off to the communication room, deciding to contact his high-profile employer, the former PLANT Supreme Council chairman.

Back in the guest quarters, the female guest turned her attention to the two sleeping soldiers before her. Standing up from her seat, she quietly approached in between, before running her right hand ruffling little through Kenji's hair. Taking a second or two gazing at his sleeping, peaceful face, she could picture her son's face replacing his instead.

_Athrun… I miss you so much._

She then glanced back wistfully at Eiji, before turning focus on Kenji after, feeling a sense of foreboding waiting to happen for the two famed ZAFT pilots sleeping before her.

_I'm starting to sense something amiss might happen between these two, even though I don't know them personally. But… why do I feel saddened by this?_

She dismissed the thought with a shake of her head, realizing there was no sense of worrying now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the communication room of the underground shelter, Vann punched in the secret emergency com-link transmission to the former PLANT Supreme Council chairman, Siegel Clyne, after typing a set of commands on a medium-sized keyboard interface. Within seconds, a giant monitor screen showed the image of Siegel docked in his PLANT Supreme Council attire, seated in his office of the Clyne Estate in PLANT Aprilius-One.

"So, Vann, what has happened to our female guest? I trust she's doing well in there?" Siegel asked concernedly, folding his hands in a temple as he laid them resting on his office desk.

"Master Clyne, I report that she's placed well and hidden from any possible threat, though I speak of this with more caution. Also, sir, there happened to be a recent battle occurring near this area; I had thought it'd be our usual mysterious pursuers once more, but fortunately that thought was snuffed out immediately," Vann replied while adjusting his mask at the same time with his right hand.

"Hmm… were you able to investigate this further?"

"I've done as discreetly as I could, but I only ended up finding a ZAFT and an EA pilot washed up on the beach shore here. The ZAFT pilot seemed to be piloting a MA of some sort, whose wreckage also ended up in some rocks of the beach shore here. I've erased any traces of his whereabouts here by bringing the MA wreckage inside the hangar bay of the underground shelter, and also carrying both pilots to be placed under care of our esteemed female guest. I investigated the nearby area once again, but there were 3 ZAFT DINNs deployed there, apparently sent as pursuing units. My guess is that the EA legged-warship, dubbed the _Archangel_, must have done battle in the area, and possibly ran into one or more ZAFT submarine units, based from the latest reports I checked in ZAFT Intelligence."

"Well… you nailed the definite answer there. Yes, according to reports received from Carpentaria Base, two Vosgulov-class submarine units were sent to the Marshall Islands, each carrying two ZAFT teams --- the Zala and Shinonome teams to be exact. It was believed the _Archangel_ would continue en route to Alaska proceeding north from the Orb Union, and here it was intercepted by the Zala and Shinonome teams."

"Hmm… that seems to be case then. But it was surprising the _Archangel_ would also travel through this area. I feared the underground shelter would be leaked out. So, I'm lying low and wait out for the remainder of pursuit units sent by the Carpentaria Base to pass by. It'll probably take an hour estimated, so nothing is amiss."

"…Those two pilots you just rescued, how long will they remain there in the underground shelter?"

"For several days at least, just to give them time to heal their wounds briefly. Speaking of which, I plan to take along with me the ZAFT pilot back to Aprilius-One, once I'm done finalizing necessary checks to security for our esteemed female guest. As to the EA pilot, I'm not yet sure on what to do with him. I assure you that our lady guest's safety won't be compromised."

Siegel gave a knowing nod from his place.

"I see… good work as always, Vann. Speaking of which, have you gathered those two pilots' identities?"

Vann wistfully smiled before replying back.

"We have two famed ZAFT pilots here --- the 'Dark Avenger' and the 'Red Reaper'. My guess is certain, but I've no ample proof to send to you yet… oh no, wait. I remember that you have hold of their confidential profiles. Do you remember the time when you decided to have me request the services Captain Lloyd Aster of the _Geneva_ for confirmation on the secret MS project held in Heliopolis?"

"Oh right… of course. I seem to forget that little fact, thank you for the reminder. If the esteemed lady is secured once more, then I await your return here to my estate. I leave the handling of those two pilots to you then."

With that said, Siegel terminated his transmission, before his image flickered off-screen. Vann sat down on a reclining chair provided and massaged his forehead lightly as he allowed a tired sigh escape his lips.

_Another unexpected turn of events… who ever thought the 'Dark Avenger' and the 'Red Reaper' would end up together here? No matter… I'll have to make certain that they leave without knowledge of the esteemed lady's existence. Time to make some arrangements then…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the inner recesses of Kenji's sleeping mind, he unconsciously found himself dressed in his ZAFT redcoat uniform and lain on a patch of grass, with his head cradled on the lap of his first love, the late Lunamaria Minami, who was docked in the same attire he had last seen her in their last chanced meeting back in PLANT Junius-Seven before the 'Bloody Valentine' occurred.

The farming background of PLANT Junius-Seven adorned his surroundings, as he felt his vision slowly disoriented, before trying blinking his eyes quickly to get a better sight of his first love watching over him caringly. Her entire form was enveloped with a slightly wistful glow, while her hair seemed to be swayed fro by some unknown wind, making her seem more believable to Kenji, as he realized his bearings.

"…Luna…? This is… Junius-Seven?" he stammered before he felt his hands being grasped tenderly by the said teenage girl. He felt her touch volume convey her feelings for him, eliciting a soft smile from him in return as he held her grip tightly and delicately.

"**-Giggle-** I'll always watch over you in spirit… just feel the small crucifix necklace I gave you whenever you miss me," Lunamaria cooed.

"Luna… I love you."

"I know… I love you too."

Kenji then felt himself getting drowsy suddenly, prompting him to curse bad timing inwardly for interrupting a calm and happy moment of his life. The last sight of Luna smiling serenely at him was all he could try to cherish before he heard one last remark from her.

"There's always next time… for now, wake up to your world…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside Eiji's sleeping mind, the events of the recent battle with the _Archangel_ and its small MS cadre replayed constantly, leading up to the witnessing the explosions of Crusader-01 and Crusader-02, which were taken care of by his hated rival and best friend.

"_**Officer Walters…! -Hic- -Sob- You MURDEROUS TRAITOR…!"**_

"_**Crusader-01…! Fuck, no…!"**_

Bit by bit Eiji could feel himself standing helplessly alone, having to watch the memories playing before him. He stared at his hands, which were slowly trembling, as he slowly realized the extent of his strength and character when confronting his most wanted foe.

_Ryu… Officer Walters… why did they have to go… even after Nicol's reported KIA by Athrun officially?_

Docked in his ZAFT white-coat uniform, the Spawn pilot slumped to the invisible, dark floor of his subconscious mind before allowing himself to quietly cry out his pent-up emotions of anger, doubt, and regret. He slammed both his hands into the floor and balled them into tight fists.

"If only I had been able to totally deal with Kenji with all my strength… this wouldn't have happened… I… why am I still in doubt? I… finally destroyed him and that scorned MS of his! It serves him right! He… didn't pay his respects to Luna as well… **-Hic- **Luna… I miss you so much… look at me now, a jarring wreck of a ZAFT soldier! **-Hic- **What's there to this meaningless life without you! **-Sob-** Oh, I'm so pathetic…"

Suddenly, a heavenly presence misted slowly before him, lightly lifting his head to look up. Eiji felt his heart swell with nostalgia and love upon seeing the spiritual form of his first love, Lunamaria Minami, standing before him with a serene smile on her face. Standing before her glory, her private parts were somewhat glared foggily.

"Eiji… don't cry…" she quietly spoke.

Feeling a sense of rejuvenation flowing through him, Eiji slowly stood up to his feet and held his lost love's hands with his, softly tightening them.

"Luna… I don't know what I should do now… I…"

The Spawn pilot trailed off his remark, due to feeling his right eye being stroked gently by Luna's hands. This elicited a short gasp of shock from him, making him remember his right eye's bandaged injury, but not before deciding to blink it normally, feeling it to be performing well. He reached up and touched his right eye, feeling it.

"My eye… it's… not injured…"

"Eiji," Luna spoke, bringing his attention to her, and cupping his face with both her hands, "You're not alone, remember that. You have other people who will miss you dearly --- your mother, your other ZAFT soldier friends, and especially Kenji."

Eiji's face twitched with anger upon the mention of his best friend and considered foe. He gently removed Luna's hands from his face with his, "Luna… Kenji's a traitor. He's joined the EA after his supposed 'resignation'! Because of him, I lost a number of good comrades. He didn't even consider paying you respects before he left ZAFT as well! Tell me, why I should still consider him a best friend?"

"Eiji… Kenji isn't a bad person. I'm sure… he has other reasons for moving on with his life right now."

"But…"

"…Please stop fighting with him. He's trying his best to find his purpose in life, as are you. Haven't you ever considered thinking about that?"

"…"

Luna smiled warmly at Eiji's last reply, seeing he was slowly realizing her point. She took his hands with hers, drawing him close. He could once more smell the lovely scent of carnations from her, reminding him of them in PLANT Junius-Seven. Unable to come up with another retort, the Spawn pilot yielded to reason, nodding his head solemnly to her.

"I understand. I'll try… but I make no guarantees."

"**-Giggle- **Oh Eiji…"

Luna surprised her love once more with an embrace, prompting him to gladly return it with his. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes with her serene smile, while Eiji closed his eyes as well, never wanting to let go of her.

"Luna… I love you."

"I love you too, Eiji."

The Spawn pilot felt his entire world brightening around him. Before he and Luna were engulfed completely by light, he heard one last remark from her.

"Live, Eiji… live on with no regrets."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While reading a small book titled _The Certainties of Life_, the female guest looked up surprised to find the sleeping ZAFT pilots slowly roused from their slumber. Putting her book aside on a small stand next her, she put up a welcoming face upon noticing Eiji and Kenji blinking their eyes open, before sitting up with pained expressions on their faces, indicating some discomfort received from their bandaged injuries. They first turned their attention to her, realizing her presence.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you both resting well. Please don't get up so soon, you must give your bodies some time to heal," the female guest greeted them, standing up from her seat, a three-legged black chair.

_Is it just me, or do I get a weird feeling I met this lady before,_ Kenji thought, pondering on the female guest's identity for a second or two. Piecing her remark directed to him before, he raised a curious right eyebrow before turning to his right and finding his best friend bed-ridden as him. His eyes immediately widened with amazement.

"**-Gasp-** Eiji…? Is that you?" he asked.

Eiji mirrored the same reaction from the Seraph pilot as well. A mixture of emotions coursed through him before he could reply.

"K-Kenji… you're… alive?"

Suddenly, with a surge of newfound strength, Eiji leapt at his best friend with rage, startling the female guest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 18; +1600 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands**

Inside one of the Orb rescue planes, Athrun regained consciousness. Waking up, he felt his forehead partly bandaged, while stripped down to his white shirt and boxers. Regaining his bearings, he found himself lain on a bed of a medic bay in one of the Orb rescue planes. Slowly sitting up on the bed, he felt a dull throb of pain from his left arm, prompting him to find it wrapped in a sling.

_Where am I?_

Flinging the blanket aside, he turned to his right to find an angry Cagalli pointing an automatic 9mm pistol at him.

_Cagalli…? What is she doing here pointing a gun at me all of a sudden?_

The silence was broken by a question asked by Cagalli.

"Where's the Aile Strike's pilot," she then shook her head before rephrasing her question, "Where's Kira?"

Remembering his recent stand-off with the Aile Strike, and bearing witness to its destruction, Athrun grinned pensively.

"I killed Kira, if that's what you want to know."

His remark ticked the Orb princess off, instantly sending her approaching him with her pistol shoved in the Aegis pilot's face. She gazed at him teary-eyed, distressed to hear such a fate Kira suffered.

"Why… why did you kill him?" she pleaded.

Replaying the memory of witnessing the Blitz's destruction caused by the Seraph in his mind, Athrun angrily glared back at her, unable to struggle breaking free from her left grip on his shirt.

"It's because he helped the pilot of the Seraph, Kenji, in killing Nicol! Speaking of whom, I think he's been definitely taken care of by Eiji… **-Chuckle-** Finally… Nicol is avenged!"

Cagalli was appalled to find Athrun chuckling delightedly after revealing the demise of Kira and Kenji. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she tightened her hold on Athrun's shirt and jammed her pistol close to his face. Memories of her first encounters with Kira and Kenji replayed in her mind, and she couldn't help but feel distraught and saddened to hear their deaths from the Aegis pilot she encountered back in the lonesome island a few days ago.

"What do you mean by that? Where's Kenji? Did you even kill him too? Answer me!"

Struggling to keep his laughter from erupting any further, Athrun coldly stared back at Cagalli.

"Are you deaf or something? I'd love to kill Kenji as well, but it seemed another comrade of mine beat me to it instead. I hope he's faring better than I am…"

He didn't get the chance to finish his remark when his left cheek was struck by a shaky blow from the butt of Cagalli's pistol. He barely retracted his head staring amusingly back at the Orb princess who was struggling to control her anger and unable to stop tears from slowly pouring out from her eyes.

"You… how dare you say such thing to me! Kira and Kenji… they're good and kind people who didn't deserve to die! Kira was sometimes clumsy in his ways, while Kenji often looked out to protect everyone onboard the _Archangel_!" she exclaimed.

Her words instantly made Athrun recall the sorrowful farewell to his childhood best friend back in the lunar city of Copernicus.

"_**This is for you, Kira. Its name is Birdie, so take good care of it."**_

"…**_I will, Athrun. We'll meet again, right?"_**

The next sentence about Kenji had Athrun replay the memory of meeting the Seraph pilot back in one of the small islands in the Indian Ocean.

"_**It was good to see you again, Kenji, even though it was short like before."**_

"_**Same here, Athrun…"**_

Athrun paused for a few seconds, contemplating on an answer, as he shrugged his head clear of the abovementioned memories regarding Kira and Kenji.

"Kira never changed, and was always a childish crybaby. Kenji on the other hand, I saw him to be an honorable person, since he returned Lacus, my fiancée, safely back to me two months ago."

Hearing an interesting description of her said comrades made Cagalli quell her anger a bit.

"Did you know Kira and Kenji?"

"…Kira and I used to be close friends since we first met in the lunar city of Copernicus during prep school. As to Kenji, I only met him in few rare occasions. To me, he was merely a passerby who lent a helping hand."

"If you didn't kill Kenji, then why would you kill Kira, especially when you two were friends?"

Athrun frustratingly lashed his words out in reply to the question.

"Kira was a Coordinator! He fought against his own people, despite my fruitless attempts to get him to join ZAFT!" he paused a second or two, while having tears slowly pouring out from his eyes. The memory of the Blitz's destruction caused by the Seraph once again replayed in his mind, "**-Hic-** I had to kill Kira, since he lent a hand in killing Nicol, even though it was Kenji who did it!"

Hearing a saddened reply from the Aegis pilot, Cagalli's face darkened as she drooped her head down, allowing her tears to drop on Athrun's blanket. She let go of Athrun's shirt, while letting her gun hand drop down to the bed as well.

"What sense does it make to kill someone because someone else was killed? Have you ever thought of that? Have you?"

Upon finishing her remark, she realized she spoke out one of her father's wisdom spoken to her before.

"…_**If you kill someone, that person's family will hate you. If someone killed you, I will hate them as well. Such a chain reaction like this goes on and on, and it doesn't end a war."**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 18; +1630 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands; Underground Shelter**

In the guest quarters, the female guest sounded out a shocked cry as she stared at the bandaged forms of Eiji and Kenji tangled up with each other, with the former pinning the latter on his bed and with his left hand wrapped around the latter's neck. Eiji raised his right arm, poised to start delivering a beating to his best friend considered rival, while his face tensed up angrily. The fury shown in his uninjured left eye was apparent to Kenji, and he deduced that had his right eye would also show the same thing, had not it be bandaged in the first place.

"Tell me… why I should spare you a beating and deserve to see you still standing alive," Eiji snarled angrily. Deep down, he had to give the Seraph pilot credit for putting up a passive look on his face, which seemed to tell him that he was unfazed by his action, and his willpower not to retaliate back.

"I could think a number of reasons why… but I guess none of them would really suit you," Kenji quietly replied. He grunted lightly in pain as he felt his neck tightened fiercely by the Spawn pilot on top of him.

"Damn you… you still have the guts to comment humouredly to me? Why I ought to…"

"What's wrong? Why don't we just simply get this over with? Do what you must."

The female guest cautiously approached Eiji's side and tried reasoning with him to dispel the conflict he initiated.

"Please, stop this! This place is for those seeking rest, not for starting conflicts!"

She trembled a bit under Eiji's fierce gaze, but bravely stood her ground, not budging from her spot. Eiji stared back at the Seraph pilot, then remembering a question he wanted to ask him.

"Why… why did you kill Nicol --- the Blitz pilot?"

Kenji inwardly smiled amusedly to himself, but retained an outside earnest demeanor due to the present situation he was in.

"You always were a man of action, I credit you that. If you remembered that recent battle we had, the one where we mercilessly pounded our Gundams bits, I tried to reason with you and was about to explain an important matter regarding that Blitz pilot, but your battle-hungry nature changed that, and forced me to fight you once again."

"Talk, then!"

"…The Blitz pilot… he's still alive. I made it look like I destroyed him inside his MS, when in reality I decided to capture him instead. The last time I remember, he's currently held in the _Archangel_ for treatment."

Eiji let go of his grip on Kenji's neck, letting his head fall on the pillow. His eyes widened with amazement at the startling revelation spoken by his considered rival.

"…That's quite a pleasing lie, Kenji! Spare me your bullshit!"

"Eiji… have I ever lied to you ever since our ZAFT days together? Even during the Grimaldi Front, especially after Luna's death? I give you my word that I spared that Blitz pilot --- Nicol, if that's his name. Speaking of which, he wouldn't be the same Nicol Amalfi, son of one the PLANT Supreme Council members if I remember --- Yuri Amalfi?"

Kenji stared adamantly back at the Spawn pilot, not faltering under his gaze. Eiji took a second or two studying his eyes, gauging his worth and the validity of his statement.

"What have we here? My, when you two are ever around, there's never a dull moment," another voice spoke out, coming from the room's door, which was opened. Eiji, Kenji, and the female guest turned around to find an intrigued Vann with both raised eyebrows at the sight before him.

Eiji and Kenji immediately did a double-take, after peering closely at the ZAFT masked commander's face. The former instantly got off the latter's bed and stood attentively to his feet, while the latter managed to sit up on his bed.

"…Vann, is that you?" Kenji inquired. Hearing the name mentioned, Eiji glanced at his best friend then back at the said ZAFT masked commander, then widening his eyes with realization with an agape mouth.

"Commander Falken?"

The female guest let out a sigh of relief, before allowing her lips to form a small smile while she glanced at Vann.

"Thank goodness you showed up. I didn't know what to do with these young men here."

Vann folded his arms, before letting an amused smile formed in his lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 18; +1700 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands**

Nearby the search radius of the Orb rescue party headed by Kisaka and Cagalli in the area, one of them seemed sparsely inhabited. Were it to be examined closely, a small cave of sorts could be seen near the beach shore, and inside there, a small campfire was made, indicating a human figure seated near it. On the campfire was several pieces of fish skewered by a sharply cut tree branch, and cooked over.

The human figure tending to his latest catch of the day concentrated on his work, with his thin black eyebrows narrowed. The campfire illuminated his small, red cloak worn over a semi-black jumpsuit, while brown leather fighting gloves adorned his hands. He craned his head around, with his long black hair added with a ponytail swayed fro with his movement, to check on two sleeping figures tucked in a rolled-down camp bed. Upon close inspection, the sleeping faces of Ryu Katsuragi and Barry Walters were evident. The two said ZAFT pilots were bandaged well by the young man tending his fish with a small stick, and he treated them as best his feeble efforts could do and with the available first aid kit he had brought along with him as well.

The young man smirked to himself, seeing the two strangers he had found washed up on the beach shore of the island he was on during his afternoon training. He returned to prepping up the fish he had caught for dinner, along with three pieces of coconut cut open and ready to drink, and some other rations he conserved.

_Well… dinner's almost ready to be served. I had thought these islands would be sparsely inhabited only by me, but I guess I was wrong when I found these two strangers nonetheless. Hmm… they were both wearing ZAFT pilot uniforms as well. Nah, I guess I'll treat them as civilians for now. I've no business to meddle with their affairs._

The young man, Barry Ho, stared wonderingly at the campfire before him, watching the small fire dancing back and forth.

_I hope I can find some action after training. I wonder if I should return to Orb soon…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 18; +1800 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Alaska; EA Central HQ, JOSHUA**

After several days of trekking, the _Archangel_ finally reached the territorial waters of the EA Alaska Base. The moment it crossed those waters, a large fighter jet escort swooped over the _Archangel_, proceeding to accompany the EA legged-warship to the EA Alaska Base. Inside the _Archangel's_ main bridge, the bridge crew was relieved to have crossed into safe territory, but maintained their composure as they constantly manned their posts.

"Strike-Eagle squadron, we read you loud and clear, thanks for the escort," Dalida contacted through his head-set mic.

"**Roger that, _Archangel_, we'll stick close to you until you make it inside the base,"** the fighter jet escort's squad leader confirmed.

On the com-link display, Murdoch's image appeared, getting Murrue's attention.

"Chief Murdoch, what is it?" the _Archangel _Captain inquired, seeing the worried look on the head mechanic/engineer's face.

"…It's Lieutenant La Flaga, he keeps demanding that we fix Skygrasper-1 so he can go out and search for our missing pilots, but he won't listen. Please come down here in the hangar bay and reason with him, he's a stubborn one," Murdoch replied, scratching his head in wonder with his gloved right hand.

Murrue pursed her lips, pondering on the appropriate answer to say to the 'Hawk of Endymion'. She nodded to the head mechanic/engineer.

"Alright, I'll go down to talk to him. Thank you for reporting this matter to me."

With an affirmative nod back to her, Murdoch's image flickered off the com-link display.

Sighing tiredly to herself, Murrue grudgingly stood up from her seat, proceeding to leave the bridge and for the hangar bay via the ship elevator.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arriving at the hangar bay, Murrue found Murdoch and a member of his crew preventing Mwu from getting in the now-repaired Skygrasper-1. Seeing Murrue approach them, Murdoch and the mechanic/engineer stepped away from the scene, puzzling Mwu, until he glanced back at their direction and found Murrue standing behind him. He looked away from her, unable to look at her in the eye.

"Lieutenant La Flaga… please, you can't sortie now. The _Archangel_ is already approaching the Alaska Base as we speak," Murrue started.

"I know… but, I still want to sortie and look for our missing pilots! They still could be alive back there!" Mwu protested, then cutting the air with an outstretched right hand and turning towards Murrue.

She could note frustration etched in his eyes, making her feel sorry for him. Deep down, she knew very well that the reported MIA status of Kira, Kenji, and Tolle had quickly spread out throughout the entire crew of the _Archangel_ like wildfire since the recent battle back in the Marshall Islands. Because of this, the morale of the ship had sunk to all new low, and it begun to affect the entire crew's spirits.

Standing before her, Mwu was one of the few people who had a hint of optimism, still believing that Kira, Kenji, and Tolle were still alive back in the Marshall Islands. Seeing his distraught mood, Murrue decided to calm him down by laying her right hand on his left arm while gazing calmly at him. She immediately got the desired effect after, getting his attention to her.

"Lieutenant La Flaga… please, I cannot permit sending you back out there in Marshall Islands, seeing that we're already in the Alaska Base. I understand how you're feeling, but, I just cannot afford losing another pilot."

Mwu couldn't find any words to reply, and gritted his teeth in resignation behind pursed lips, while clenching his hands into shaky fists.

_Damn it… _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in one of the corridors of the _Archangel_, Sai was on his way back to the main bridge after taking a ten minute break in the mess hall when he stumbled upon Natarle walking past by with three opened, empty boxes in hand. At that instant, he could have sworn he spotted her face etched in distraught before she turned to him with her usual earnest demeanor. He immediately stood in attention, saluting her at once.

"At ease, crewman Argyle… I'd like… to request you to clean out Ensigns Yamato, Hyne, and Koenig's belongings and stash them in these boxes I'm carrying with me here," Natarle stated to him.

Sai glanced wonderingly at the _Archangel _second-in-command, "Why me? Isn't it too early for that, ma'am? They may still be alive out there."

"Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury to confirm their present status, which is why all three of them are deemed MIA as an official notice. If you cannot accept that, you might be the one to die next in combat," Natarle replied earnestly, forcefully giving the three boxes to Sai, who couldn't refuse an order or request from a superior officer. With that said, she then abruptly left, heading back to her quarters, needing some time alone.

Staring at her retreating form, Sai glanced back at the three boxes he was carrying and sighed worriedly. His face etched in a morose manner, as he thought about how the strong possibility of Kira, Kenji, and Tolle being proclaimed dead affected Miriallia, knowing well of her relationship with Tolle.

_Miriallia… _

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before proceeding to Tolle's quarters first to clean out his personal belongings.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arriving at her quarters, Natarle hurriedly entered inside, locking the door after her and not bothering to open the lights before she slumped down to the floor and slowly cried out her grief over her newfound love proclaimed as MIA.

"**-Sob- **No… Kenji… why… you were too good of a soldier to go...** -Sob-**" she cried to herself, as she curled her legs close to her chest and cried on her propped arms after. What was even worse to her was that Kenji had to go MIA after she revealed her feelings to him, opening up a blossoming relationship for both of them. Born from a military family, she was raised to become a notable EA officer, but during her growing up years, she couldn't bother with potential relationships. That all changed when she first Kenji after the Heliopolis incident.

Picturing the last known image of the Seraph pilot in her mind prompted her to cry out her grief once more in the blanket of darkness enveloping throughout her quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For Fllay, she was on her way to her old quarters where her father resided alone, intent on confirming the latest piece of news she listened from several other crew members passing by her in one of the corridors of the _Archangel_. Arriving at her father's door, she saw it to be slightly opened. Before she could let her presence be known to her father, a conversation started from within, and she took a peek inside to find Peter and George chatting with each other over a cup of tea. She noticed the elder Hyne barely touching his cup of tea with his shoulders slumped as his face etched in a troubled manner, worrying her father to constantly console him.

_Professor Hyne… he seems sad. Maybe I should listen in to what daddy is talking with him about._

Fllay decided to eavesdrop on the gentlemen's conversation, letting curiosity taking over her.

"Peter… it must be hard to take the news of your nephew proclaimed MIA. But, I'm sure he, along with Kira, and that other friend of his, oh, I don't know his name, were only given that status just for formalities sake. We still don't know if they're really… gone," George started, patting his friend's back with his right hand.

Peter ran both his hands through his hair again and again as he tried putting up a strong front. He shook his head, barely glancing from the floor and at George, "No… it just isn't possible… Kenji couldn't be assumed dead, along with Kira also. They were simply too promising to go… they had a possible future for themselves."

"**-Sigh-** Yes indeed… I fear Fllay will take this news badly, especially with Kira being her boyfriend and all…"

Putting two and two together, Fllay could hardly believe her ears. She quietly covered a shocked gasp sounding from her mouth with her left hand as she stared blankly at the corridor wall in front of her.

_That's not true… that's not true… Kira can't be dead. No, no, no!_

Unable to accept the news, she immediately ran off to Kira's quarters, needing some time alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stepping inside Tolle's quarters, Sai was aghast to stumble upon Miriallia sitting alone on the floor next to her boyfriend's bunk bed and looking blankly at the floor upon hearing the news of his MIA status. Noticing the boxes he was carrying, Sai quickly hide them inside Tolle's bunk bed as he sat down next to Miriallia, careful to pick his words to say to her. A sudden idea flashed in his mind, prompting him to gently get Miriallia to stand up to her feet with his hands.

"Come on, Mir, why don't we chow down in the mess hall, yeah?" the yellow-tinted spectacled male teen remarked, hoping to cheer up his female teen friend. Stepping outside to one of the ship's corridors, the two teens noticed two EA guards escorting a bounded Dearka to the brig, prompting them to step back out of their way. Stripped of his ZAFT pilot uniform, Dearka wore white leather pants and a tank-top, while having his hands bound behind his back. The Buster pilot then noticed a pretty face in the scene, namely Miriallia, and he walked up to her with his playboy smile after giving a quick look over at her. Sai promptly stepped forward, shielding Miriallia with his right arm, seeing the ZAFT prisoner standing before him making the moves on her.

"Heh… you sure are a sight for sore eyes. You're cute," Dearka complimented, before noticing Miriallia's teary eyes and assuming she'd been crying previously, "But I think it's stupid for a cute girl like you to cry. I should be the one crying here."

"Alright, quit your yapping and move it!" one of the two EA guards exclaimed to the Buster pilot, shoving him from behind with one hand.

"Can't a guy like me get a break in this place? Ok, I'm moving, jeez…" Dearka complained, rolling his eyes over as he resumed his pace to the brig.

Watching Dearka's retreating form, anger flashed in Miriallia's eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 18; +1815 hours**

**Location: Earth --- Marshall Islands**

Meanwhile a ZAFT plane landed near one of Orb's rescue planes. Apparently, Kisaka and Cagalli made arrangements for Athrun to be returned treated and safely back to his ZAFT unit, after the Orb princess concluded it was useless to keep a ZAFT soldier prisoner any longer than necessary. Inside the Orb rescue plane, Kisaka opened the passenger side door, which revealed an Orb rescue crew member seated and waiting in a lifeboat just outside. From nearby, two figures could be seen staring grimly back from within the opened passenger side door of the ZAFT plane, waiting for one of their reported soldiers to be ushered inside.

Peering at the ZAFT plane for a few seconds, Athrun, dressed in his ZAFT pilot uniform, could make out the figure of Yzak waiting impatiently for his arrival. He glanced back at Kisaka and Cagalli.

"Thank you for your generous treatment," he spoke with a small courteous bow to the Orb officials before him.

"It was nothing, besides, it wasn't necessary to keep you in our custody any longer. It was Lady Cagalli who decided for your arrangements, so thank her instead," Kisaka pointed out with his left hand pointing at Cagalli, who flustered little with embarrassment after receiving Athrun's bow.

"Well, I'll see you off now. Good-bye," the Orb princess stated to Athrun, who took her remark as his cue to leave. Before he could do so, he was instantly stopped by her a second or two, "Wait! Here… I want you to have this."

The Aegis pilot stared at her giving him a pendant made with a small green crystal she worn. Wearing it in his stead, he was about to ask why he was given a trinket when Cagalli explained, "This pendant is supposed to give you good fortune and protection. Don't lose it, ok?"

Athrun nodded in reply, before turning around to board the lifeboat transferring him to the ZAFT plane. Helped up inside by a ZAFT officer piloting the ZAFT plane, he was then greeted by Yzak after the lifeboat turned back to the Orb rescue plane.

"Why did you have to come back?" the Duel pilot asked with annoyance upon seeing his considered rival alive and well. Deep down he was genuinely relieved to see him alive and well.

Athrun stepped past Yzak as the ZAFT officer who helped him up inside closed the passenger-side door after him. He took no more than a step forward before pausing, having his back turned to the silver-haired Duel pilot waiting for his reply behind him.

"I managed to destroy the Strike Gundam. As to the other one, the Seraph, I'm certain Eiji destroyed it as well," Athrun stated.

With that said he took his seat inside the ZAFT plane, tired physically and mentally, while leaving Yzak staring at his weary form impressed.

_Did he do what I think he just told me now?_

Back in the Orb rescue plane, Cagalli stared once more at the ZAFT plane before motioning Kisaka to close the passenger-side door and staring at the plane's floor. Her bodyguard noticed her quiet mood, placing his right hand on her left shoulder to ease her worries.

"Lady Cagalli is something the matter?" he inquired.

Cagalli placed her hand over her bodyguard's, while her eyes were slowly misting. Taking a deep breath, she then replied, "Kisaka… was the rescue party able to find traces of Kenji and his MS --- the Seraph Gundam?"

"…I'm sorry… we still aren't able to find him or his MS. I'll have the rescue party search this area once again, before we leave and head back to Orb with the wreckage of the Aile Strike, the Aegis, and the Blitz. Professor Kato and Chief Simmons will definitely need those for research and review."

"…I see. Thanks," Cagalli quietly replied, feeling her face darkening and unable to stop silent tears from streaking down on her cheeks.

_Kenji… Kira… where are you two?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Timeline: C.E. 71, April 21; +1000 hours**

**Location: ZAFT-PLANTS; PLANT Aprilius-One, Aprilius City --- Clyne Residence**

Inside the Clyne residence's wide-open backyard, a genuine bed adorned with silk curtains lay perched on the center, with a sleeping occupant on the bed tucked in.

"Haro, Haro, Haro! Wakie-wakie!" a pink Haro chimed bouncing up and down near the bed. It was instantly quieted down by its owner, followed by her right forefinger placed over her lips, motioning her robotic pet to stay quiet.

"Not here, Mr. Pink, you'll wake up our guest so be quiet now," Lacus Clyne spoke softly to her robotic pet, holding it with both her hands. The robotic toy flapped its 'ears' open one last time before remaining silent, complying with its owner's command. Dressed in modest attire consisting of a white blouse, long skirt, and sandals, the pink-haired princess gazed wistfully at the sleeping occupant's face --- Kira Yamato.

The Strike pilot's forehead was bandaged, along with a small patch on his left cheek. The extent of his injuries seemed grave, but overall he was treated successfully and on the road to recovery.

Gazing wistfully at Kira's sleeping face Lacus could make out the image of her newfound love interest, Kenji, appearing over his instead for a few seconds, before she shook her head to clear her mind from distractions.

_Kenji… no, that's Kira I'm seeing. Am I seeing things, or do they seem to bear a close resemblance to each other?_


End file.
